


Some Day, One Day

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Some day, One day series [1]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha Brian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maylor - Freeform, Mpreg, Omega Roger, Oral Sex, Sex, Sick Roger, Smut, pregnant Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 183,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Roger has been pretty content with his life since running away from his family.He got into University, found an amazing group of friends, experienced the freedom of his own body, joined a band called Queen, they even had their first hit single.Oh-Don't forget to mention, he got knocked up by his long term crush, Brian May. Who happens to be afraid of long term commitment.This is the story how their baby all came to be, against all odds.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. Thank you so much for clicking on the story. She is back back back back back again. This time she is doing something very different. 
> 
> Technicalities:  
> \- Everyone has two assigned sexes at birth. Male or Female. But also their second gender, Alpha or Beta or Omega  
> \- Per societies rules Alphas marry Omegas, betas marry betas. Most of the world population are betas.  
> \- Homosexuality refers to the second sex. An Alpha dating an Omega is considered heterosexual because they can produce children. An Alpha dating an Alpha is considered homosexuality and is untraditional. (OmegaxOmega)
> 
> Information about the Omegaverse can me found in this amazing book https://my.w.tt/k4ocUgQKVS (not by me) it will be explained in the story and I answer any question you have. But if you never read anything of the Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics I suggest you check this out: https://my.w.tt/k4ocUgQKVS 
> 
> Trigger warnings:  
> \- please read the tags. Story contains a lot of triggers: drugs, alcohol, mpreg, discrimination against omegas, graphic descriptions of all things pregnancy, dysfunctional relationships (not for maylor don’t worry) PAINFUL pinning. Smut, sex, and rock ‘n roll.  
> \- Disclaimer and one you should read: this is not historically accurate. I don’t need more shit to think about while piecing this together. I use elements of the real world for my story, none is real. This story is mpreg, it is omegaverse. I don’t mean to disrespect anyone. This is a fictional story.  
> \- Hate comments are not welcome. If mpreg amd omegaverse is not your cup of tea, don’t read it. I love you anyway and we might meet again in another fic!
> 
> Now the rest of you in it for smut, fluff and lots lots lots of feels; have a good time. Enjoy the ride. I love you dude if you leave a comment <3
> 
> You can always interact with me on tumblr! @emmaandorlando

Rogers parents are very traditional people. 

If they got their way, Roger would have gotten married to the Alpha they had arranged for him at the age of 16. 

He would be pregnant with his third child by now. He wouldn't be a part of Queen, or even play drums. He definitely wouldn't be going to University to get his Bachelors degree. 

In their eyes, Omegas stay at home, bare footed and taking care of the babies. Omegas are soft, quiet, virginal and tender homemakers.

Roger doesn't really fit the job description. 

If it weren't for Rogers progressive grandmother who took him in, Roger would have ended up on the streets. Surviving God knows how. 

He would rather face an uncertain future in poverty than to marry the old man his parents found for him. No matter how rich and prestigious the Alpha was. 

Roger has been pretty content with his life since running away from his family. 

Within those for years;

He got into University, something he had only dared to dream about as a teenager.

He has found friends he can trust with his life. Like his flamboyant roommate Freddie, the first homosexual Alpha Roger has ever met. 

Roger got to experience sexual freedom for the first time in his life and university parties. 

He became part of the wonderful band called Queen. They even released their first hit single this year, Seven Seas of Rhye.

Oh- 

Don't forget to mention, he got knocked up by his long term crush, Brian May. Who happens to be afraid of long term commitment, because of childhood trauma. 

This is the story how their baby all came to be, against all odds. 

Rogers heat gets triggered, birth control fails, condoms break, and a baby gets born.

 

~~~~

 

Roger is a biology student. 

He knew all the signs. Nausea, bloated stomach, sensitive nipples, the fatigue and cramps. 

It had been going on for weeks. 

Roger has tried to keep the possibility out of his mind completely. The idea alone has shivers running down his spine. 

He wakes up while he's still exhausted to vomit, has to take a midday nap to get through the day, his cramps keep him up at night and the cycle starts again. 

His nails are bitten short as his period doesn't come for yet another week. 

His grandmother is the first to actually suggest he should take a pregnancy test. Roger has put off talking or thinking about his late period with anyone, but he should have known nothing could escape his grandmothers cunning eye. 

He's been rushing to the toilet four times since drinking tea with her over a plate of biscuits, to either vomit or relief his constantly full bladder. 

"How long have you been sickly Rog? All I'm saying is a pregnancy test can tell." She refills her cup of tea and adds two spoons of sugar. 

They're both in her living room, as per every Sunday. He buys her groceries and has a drink with her to catch up on one another's week. 

"Grandma. Don't be ridiculous." His nervous laughter doesn't help his case whatsoever. Neither does the high pitch of his voice. "It could be anything, really." 

But he knows the signs of pregnancy, he knows he's in denial. So does she if her raised eyebrow is anything to go by.  

She can see right through him.

"I am only worried Love. You've been so pale lately and you have dark circles under your eyes." 

Roger allows her to grab his hands. Much warmer and gentler than his own rough drumming-hands. "Your grandfather was like that too when he carried your mum." 

The way she peers into his eyes, a small joyous glimmer in her wise gaze- Roger swallows down the lump in his throat. He knows he'll have to face the truth sooner rather than later. 

Even though he dreads it.

"I also happen know that you're sexually active." 

"Ew, come on Grandma." He groans in disgust, but he feels a smile tug at the corner of his lips. 

"Don't pretend to be a prude now, sweetheart. I know better." She let's go of his hand and reaches for her purse across the table. "Buy yourself a pregnancy on your way home. Hell, buy two to be sure." 

She's always looked after him, despite him being the biggest idiot in the world and a troublesome Omega to raise. 

These have been stressful days, he's been in a foul mood and snapping at anyone who looks at him funny.

He takes the money she hands him with a heavy sigh. 

"Right... Thanks grandma." He pockets the bills with as much of a smile as he can muster. She deserves it.

Grandma leans forward and pinches his cheek, her movement slow with age. 

His fright must have shown on his face, because her face softens into a reassuring smile. "Just looking after my favorite grandson."

"I'm your only grandson." 

"Yes you are." She tuts at his pouty face. "That's why I must cherish you." 

Right. 

He finishes his tea in record time, burning his tongue in the process. His grandmother puts him out of his misery and sends him off to get the test much earlier than they usually part ways. 

"See you next week, grandma." He kisses her cheek before leaving her warm house and getting into the cold wind. 

"You look after yourself, Apple pie." 

On his way home Roger stops by the drugstore. 

He tries to be discreet about it, as soon as he's at the Omega sanity products section he looks over his shoulder twice. Making sure there is nobody he knows. 

His mouth is dry and his heart is beating out of his chest. 

He's never been this nervous before in his life.

Roger selects two different brands of pregnancy tests.  (EYESIGHT] He checks the due date twice to make sure they're not expired. They're expensive and he can't afford to buy another one, before he shuffles over in line for the register. 

When it's finally Rogers turn the Beta behind the desk beams at the sight of his purchases. 

Her voice is entirely too loud for his headache when she squeals. "Oh my goodness, congratulations! This your first?" 

He can't help but cringe. Rogers cheeks heat up with embarrassment. He doesn't have to turn around to know everyone else in the store must have heard her as well.

"Uh yes." 

He is bouncing on his toes with nervous energy. He hopes nobody in line recognizes him from behind his sunglasses and fur coat. 

Queen has made a hit single a few weeks back. If someone recognizes him as the drummer, his little secret will be out in the world before he knows it. 

"How lovely." The Beta beams obliviously to his internal struggles while adding his total. 

He knows its not her fault that she makes him uncomfortable. Society is still fixated on Omegas being baby-making-machines with pretty eyes. 

There's nothing more shameful than to be an infertile Omega. 

A pregnant Omega makes a happy Alpha so they say. When an Omega finds out they're pregnant their live is supposedly fulfilled.

She must think this is the best day of his life.

"That's 28 pounds for the pregnancy tests. You can just follow the instructions on the box. It's quite simple, but sometimes it's hard to concentrate with all the excitement." 

"Right." Roger clenches his hands into wrists after stiffly handing her the money. He just wants to go home and get it over with. He is shifting his weight from foot to foot because he really needs to pee. "I'm in a bit of a hurry, so..." 

"Of course." She doesn't take any offense. Probably thinks he's anxious to know if he's finally becoming a parent. 

As if.

"Here is your bag, sir. Have a lovely day! Hope you get some good news-" 

He's out of the store before she can finish her sentence. 

"Whatever." 

Once outside he takes a few deep breaths of fresh air, trying to calm himself to no avail. 

He just needs to get home. Needs to know for sure.

His stomach is doing backflips because of the cramps and nerves. His bladder is two seconds away from exploding. The bag the Beta gave him is almost translucent, showing the exact contents of the bag. 

He all but sprints home and hopes he won't run in with someone he knows. 

Roger doesn't want anyone to see him like this. Panicked and disheveled.

So he's glad for once that Freddie is not home, but hanging out at Jims place when Roger enters the dorm room.

He calls out to make sure Brian isn't hanging around there either, like he does when he feels lonely in his own room.

"Bri! You here?" Roger ignores the way his voice is shaking. "Freddie?!" 

His own voice echoes back against the walls.

"Well then." He looks around the empty room for another second. "Let's get down to business."

~~~

"Alright." 

It can't be that difficult. 

The instructions on both the boxes are almost the same. Roger has read more complicated things, but with his blood rushing through his ears and his heart hammering against his chest like a mad man- he feels like he's reading a passage out of the bible.

And he's an unmarried pregnant Omega.

He pulls his trousers down to his knees alongside his underwear. The toiletseat is cold underneath his bare thighs. 

"It's gonna be fine." 

The peeing on the stick part is easy- his bladder has been on the point of bursting for about an hour. 

He balances the two sticks on his thighs, and watches the little screens on them with wide eyes. He can't jitter his legs, because else they'll drop to the floor. 

This is definitely the hard part. 

Waiting.

The bathroom feels crowded and small, even though it's just him. The walls are closing in on him and he feels dizzy with nerves.

A tiny part of him hopes he's not pregnant. He knows that the chances he isn't are incredibly slim. 

But so was the chance of Queen becoming a success. 

Optimism has gotten him far before.

Right? 

"How long does this take?" He mumbles with a huff. 

Slowly sweats starts to gather under his sweater.

He'd been in so much of a hurry to take his shoes or coat off. The bathroom is warm and his quick breathing makes it even hotter. 

An uncomfortable cramp riles through his body. 

"Fuck." Roger groans low in his throat snd clutches his belly in pain. He hangs his neck down and curses under his breath. "Fuck why me."

The baby is already kicking his ass and Roger isn't even officially pregnant yet. 

He craves for a cigarette, but if he's pregnant God knows when he'll have his next one if the test comes back-

"Positive." 

The entire world stops. 

Roger blinks down at the tests after they both beep. 

Two pink stripes- 

"It's positive." 

Oh fuck. 

He almost forgets to zip his pants when he gets up from the toilet. The tests fall to the floor with a loud clatter. 

His entire body is numb from the overwhelming sense of panic. He leaves the mess of boxes and plastic on the floor of the bathroom without thinking. 

A thousand thoughts rush through his mind. 

How is he going to keep this a secret? How is he going to finish school? How many people would shame him for being unmarried and pregnant? How far along is he? What does he do now? Will he be sick for nine whole months? 

His vision begins to swim and his lungs seem to be unable to fill with enough air.

It's a panic attack.

The next few moments are not the proudest of his life. 

He isn't thinking as much as his instincts lead him down the hallway of the dorms to the most rational person he knows. 

"Deacy." Roger slams his fist against the wooden door rapidly. "Open up!" 

The few seconds it takes for John to open the door, Roger has all but begun hyperventilating. His heart drums in his ears and deafens him. 

He has to lean against the doorframe in order to stay upright.

"Roger, we talked about this." The door is pushed open and John stands there with an irritated expression. "If it's not about the band, don't bother me-"

Roger hadn't noticed himself crying, until John face softens and his tone switches mid sentence. 

"What's wrong?"

"I-.. uh. I think I really..." Roger can't even properly spit the words out. His stomach churns. "I really fucked up this time." 

He can't bear looking into Johns young worried eyes anymore. He drops his heavy gaze to the floor in shame.

It's deeply frowned down upon for Omegas to get pregnant without being mated. Preferably mated and married.

"Hey..." 

It's uncharacteristic for John to reach out and touch, so Roger doesn't expect the arms that wrap around him immediately. 

"Hey, Rog. It's okay." Johns voice is as low and more soothing than ever. "Come inside."

Roger hides his face in Johns warm neck and allows himself to be led into the apartment blindly. His feet shuffle over the carpet towards the couch.

John manages to close the door, lock it and to get them both to sit down without untangling their hug.

They arrange themselves so John is leaning against the back of the couch and Roger is splayed against his chest.

Once settled, gentle hands comb back Rogers hair. He is too busy trying to slow down his breathing to care about his tears and snot wetting Johns sweater. 

He can feel Johns heart speed up in his chest, matching his own. Roger can imagine the million horrific scenarios going through the bassists head.

Roger realizes he's never cried in front of the other Queen members before. John is not used to seeing him so emotional.

Too late for take backs now.

"Roger..." John clears his throat to grab his attention. "Whatever it is, you're going to be fine."

If only he knew. 

Roger doesn't know how to reply. He almost regrets dropping this load of problems onto John, until he forces Rogers head up by tugging at his hair. 

Roger finally lifts his eyes to look at John. Only to see him stare back with a worried frown.

"Together we can work it out. It can't be that bad." 

A fat dramatic tear rolls down Rogers cheek as he says, "I'm pregnant."

"Okay... Yes that's pretty bad." 

 

~~~~

 

Roger knew that he'd made a good call asking for Johns help. Despite the fact that he feels a little guilty dumping his emotional load onto him. 

The minute the bomb drops John gets into action. No complaints or hesitation. 

He orders Roger to take off his shoes and coat and lay down on the couch, while John goes back to his apartment to grab his pajamas and leave a note for Freddie if he gets home.

Roger helps himself with the box of tissues he finds on the coffee table and blows his nose. 

The tears stop coming after some of the immediate shock has faded. Leaving room for reasoning and comprehensible thoughts. 

Everything doesn't necessarily have to go to shit. 

Right? 

"I destroyed the evidence." 

John comes back into the room with the trash bag from Roger and Freddie's bathroom, containing the pregnancy tests. "So don't worry about Freddie finding out."

Roger turns to his side and curls in on himself with a frown. "I hadn't even thought of that."

How will he balance having a baby and playing in Queen at the same time? Playing with a pregnant Omega isn't very rock 'n roll. How long before their record label let's them go, because Roger ruined their public image? How long will it take for the others to replace him with another drummer? 

"I figured." John throws the trash-bag into his larger garbage can, before flopping down on the couch by Rogers feet. "I touched something you pissed on, so you're welcome." 

"I owe you one..." He mumbles under his breath. 

John lays a hand on his socket feet and squeezes gently. "No you don't."

"Because we're secretly best friends?"

"More like, out of Omega solidarity." John corrects him with a wry smile. "What's going through you right now? It's weird seeing you all quiet and upset."

Roger lifts his neck enough to look him dead in the eye. "It's a bit weird to see you care so much." 

"It's hard not to care when you have a crying Roger Taylor at your door. Puppy eyes and hyperventilating." John says in his defense with crossed arms. "I could hardly send you away after that. I'm cold, but not the devil."

"Right." Roger huffs out a breath and leans back down onto the couch to stare up at the ceiling.

What exactly is going through him?

Biting his lip, he cautiously lays a hand on his stomach. Still churning and cramping like period cramps. Luckily, his heartbeat is slowing down and his breathing gains a regular pattern again. 

"I feel- overwhelmed." 

"Understandable."

"I feel sick to my stomach. I'm tired and hormonal." He shrugs. "Like some kind of super-period. Minus the bleeding and hooray-you-aren't-pregnant-part." 

John snorts and shakes his head a little. "Okay... So you're in excruciating agony."

"Basically." Roger nods matter of factly. "I'm pregnant."

There's a baby inside of him. Or a bundle of cells- whatever. 

Sperm with scrambled egg, cooking to be an actual human being. 

Inside of Roger.

Ew. 

He doesn't understand how this could happen. He is always so careful when he has sex, else he would have been pregnant a hundred fucks before. As much as people like to describe him as a slut and an idiot- Roger knows better. 

"You're retreating back into yourself." John interrupts his thoughts by squeezing his foot again. 

Roger frowns up at the ceiling. "I just don't get it. I'm always so careful when I sleep with someone." 

"Always?" John asks with a cocked eyebrow. 

"I religiously take my birth control pills. I always make Alpha's wear a condom. No matter the circumstances-"

He shoots into an upright position with a gasp and stares at John with wide shocked eyes. 

Realization hits him hard in the gut. "Oh-"

 

~~~

"Brian." Roger comes into his dorm room to find Brian making himself tea in the kitchen, like he had suspected, all by himself. 

"What the hell are you doing? The party is still going at Peters place."

"Yeah I know." Brians face is long and sad when he turns towards Roger. The corners of his lips are turned down and his eyes are hallow.

"What is it?" Roger closes the door firmly and strides over to lay a hand on Brians shoulder. 

It's not good how often Brian has been down lately. He keeps retreating into himself and doesn't talk about what's actually bothering him. Roger has been feeling closed off. 

He nudges him with an encouraging smile. Happy he hadn't been drinking at the party tonight. "C'mon. Tell me."

"Nothing new..." Brian sets his tea cup down with a stressed frown. "Tim just went off to sleep with another Alpha." 

Roger blinks up at him, confused. "Isn't that the point of having an open relationship?" 

A deep sigh. "I don't know if I really want an open relationship anymore." 

It's ridiculous in Rogers opinion. He's always been a little jealous of Tim and Brians relationship, before all this shit began a few weeks back. 

If it doesn't work, just break it off. 

He sighs as well, before wrapping his arms around Brians neck and forcing the taller man into a hug.

Brian tenses up instinctively, before allowing his chin to rest on top of Rogers head. His arms snake around Rogers waist and press him closer. 

Things have been tense between Tim and Brian ever since the new school year. Everyone is graduating next summer, which means that everyone is looking for housing.

Roger and Freddie have always talked about moving in together, but now that Jim is in the picture Roger is afraid that's off the table.

Tim had assumed he and Brian were moving in together, because they've been dating for five years now. 

But to everyone's surprise Brian hadn't been so sure about that. 

A huge fight broke out between the two of them. Brian was angry because Tim was forcing them to go too fast, while Tim was angry Brian wasn't taking the relationship serious and isn't ready to commit, even after five years.

The fight resulted into them trying an open relationship, as far as Roger is aware. 

"Tim doesn't think I'm serious about the future, so he wants to keep his options open." 

Brians hands tighten around Rogers waist in irritation. But instead of Roger feeling threatened or afraid, he feels protected and oddly warm.

Rogers leans forward and noses between Brians neck and shoulder, exactly where his scent glands pour out husky Alpha pheromones. 

He inhales the comforting smell gratefully and feels himself relax against Brian out of instinct.

It's unusual for Omegas to scent Alphas they're not mating, but it's an oddly addictive smell. And Brian isn't pushing him away. 

Roger feels safe doing it with Brian. He feels warm and protected in his arms.

"I don't see why you're so bothered." 

Roger lifts his head up to pry into Brians glittering eyes- despite the darkness of the room. 

"If Tim wants to explore, why don't you?" 

As much as he pretends to be oblivious, Brians hands drop down to grasp Rogers hips to pin him in place. Something in his eyes shift. 

Brian huffs out a laugh. "What're you suggesting Rog?" His pupils turn dark with hunger. With need.

"Just relax Brian." 

Roger whispers, his hands cupping Brians sharp face and his eyes dropping to his lips. Slick with saliva, soft and pink. 

"Is it okay if I-" He can't even finish his sentence, before Brian begins devouring him. 

It's unexpected. 

Roger is used to being pushed around. Treated roughly and with desperate force. Alphas can be so careless when they want to fuck. When they got their eyes on the price.

Brian is the exact opposite. He cradles Rogers face between his hands as if he's precious. As if he's actually worth Brian. 

He takes his time to explore Rogers mouth. Lick his lips and nib at the sensitive skin, before slipping his tongue into Rogers slack mouth.

Roger melts against Brian, completely taken aback. He gasps when Brian pulls his head back by tugging at his hair. Forcing his mouth to open further, so Brian can ravish him. So he can flick his tongue against Rogers and suck on it.

The kiss turns more passionate. Roger has to hold onto Brians shoulders to keep himself upright. 

It feels good to be thoroughly kissed and appreciated. The way Brian takes his time to chase the taste of Rogers mouth makes the younger blond feel dizzy with pleasure. 

Warmth spreads from Rogers face to the rest of his body. Leaving a trail of sweat at the nape of his neck. And slick wetting his panties.

-Oh... 

He wasn't supposed to get his heat for another three weeks. But something- someone has triggered it early. 

His heat leaves him hot and in need to be bred by an Alpha. When the heat comes, his body releases pheromones to attract Alphas, he is light headed and extremely horny for two-sometimes three days. His body becomes slick and relaxed to ease the breeding. His cycle is like most Omegas every three months. 

But for some reason it's early now. 

Brians hold sharpen up when he smells Rogers slick and pulls him even closer by pushing his knee between Rogers spread thighs. 

Roger is stunned by the sudden stimulation. He lets out a shaky gasp and his eyes fall closed.

"Ah, Bri." 

Instinctively the Omega begins to grind himself against Brians legs. His hips rolling rhythmically.

He tries to bite back another needy moan, but Brian sucks at his bottom lip and forces the small noises out.

"Let me hear you." 

Brians voice is low and dark. Effectively making Rogers head buzz with pleasure. None of this is helping him keep his mind clear from the foggy heat. 

"Use my leg, Rog." He cradles Rogers face and intently watches his reactions. 

Then Brian ducks down to nip at the sensitive skin of Rogers neck. Leaving a trial of saliva down his throat and collarbone.

The kisses are hot and leave Roger yearning for more, to be bitten and bruised. His panties are soaked as Brians teeth graze over his soft skin.

"Fuck." Roger holds onto Brians shoulder while grinding against his thigh with breathy moans. "A-are you marking me?" 

Brian is sucking at the pulse-point on Rogers neck until it's swollen and purple. The touch sends sparks directly to Rogers lower body. 

"You smell very good." Brian grunts, his hands back on Rogers hips to guide him into rutting. "You- are you in heat?" 

Roger can barely answer. He lays his head on Brians shoulder and keens at the touch. 

"Yeah." He bites into Brians shoulder to keep himself from crying out as Brian begins to nip at his ear lobe. 

"Yes, Alpha." Brian corrects him, by blowing hot air into his ear. Effectively turning Roger on even more. 

"Yes Alpha." Roger purrs out. The order sends shivers down his spine right to his cock and hole. 

"Please, let's have sex." He looks up at Brian with desperation. "Just for one time, no strings attached."

Brian watches him intently, still guiding Rogers hips into riding his thigh. 

"I need this. I need you." His hips buck and his words come out needy and shaky. "And you need to get your mind off Tim."

It's a lame excuse. Roger doesn't know if Brian falls for it, but he wants sex with Brian. 

He'd wanted to for so long. 

Brian can't do commitment. He can't think this will be of any significance, or he'll run. Like he's doing with Tim.

"No strings attached?" Brian asks after forcefully stilling Rogers hips. "Is that what you want?" 

"Fuck- don't stop." Roger trembles at the loss. He tries to continue grinding, but Brian is too strong and holds him down.

"Roger do you really want this?" He asks more firmly.

The tone- the strength of his touch. Or the intense care in Brians eyes- something or a combination of all of the above manages to clear Rogers thoughts. 

Just long enough for him to answer. 

"Brian. I want this." 

He takes a deep breath to collect his thoughts. He can't fuck this up. This is his one and only chance to sleep with Brian.

Brian, who doesn't date Omegas like Roger, but classy, beautiful, smart people. Those who are on his level. 

Nothing like Roger.

Brian who has a programmed need to run from anything too permanent. 

Brian who would never think of sleeping with Roger, except to take revenge on his boyfriend for sleeping with someone else tonight.

This is Rogers one and only chance to know what Brian is like in bed.

"Not because I'm in heat- or to fuck with Tim, but because you need some release." Roger peers into Brians eyes intently. Hoping his sincerity shines through besides his hornyness. "Tim wants to fuck other Alphas. So you're frustrated. I can relieve you."

Brian curses under his breath. "Fuck, Rog. Your bloody voice." 

Roger bites his lip hopefully. "Is that a yes?"

They look at each other for another quiet moment. Both of them panting against each others lips. Breathing the same hot air until they're dizzy.

Roger can't take it. "Please, Brian." 

Next thing Roger knows, he's being carried to his room. 

Brians hands clamp down around Rogers hips, before hoisting him into the air. 

Out of instinct, Roger plasters himself against Brian to keep himself from falling with a yelp. His legs wrap around Brians waist and his arms around his neck.

Brian closes the door of his bedroom firmly. Freddie knows better than to come into Rogers room after a party while the bed is squeaking.

Roger falls onto his bed backwards. The wood creaks underneath him, but he can't get himself to care.

Brian falls to his knees to undo Rogers shoe laces. His eyes peering up at Roger the entire time. 

"What a gentleman." He smirks down at Brian, who gives him a sly wink in return.

"I can hardly sleep with you while you're wearing shoes, now can I?" 

Brians voice is sensually low while he slips Rogers boots off and onto the floor. 

He gets up and crawls onto the bed seductively. 

Roger hurries to sit upright so Brian can pull his shirt off.

Desperate to see some skin, Roger leans forward and forces Brians shirt over his head in record time. He carelessly throws it into the floor next to his shoes, before he starts working to get his pants off. 

"Are we in a hurry?" Brians asks in a teasing tone. His hungry eyes strictly on Rogers naked flesh. 

He splays his fingers over Rogers shoulders and gently strokes the smooth skin there, before leaning in and placing a soft kiss. 

Roger doesn't see how that's getting their clothes off any faster. 

"I'm really fucking wet, Bri." He whines when Brian pulls back from sucking a hickey on his skin.

"We can't have that, now can we?" 

Roger moans in surprise as Brian guides him to lay back down onto the bed. Not quite pushing him, but not allowing any struggle either.

Then he straddles Rogers thighs and begins to undo his trousers for him. Brians large erection clearly visible through his pants from this angle. 

His fingers work steadily, but oh so slow. 

"This cannot be your fastest pace." Roger whispers with his eyes still focused on Brians bulging crotch. 

Brian is big. 

The sight alone makes Roger shudder and his mouth water. "Please just hurry up."

"You're very pushy, you know that?" 

"I said please." Roger mumbles, before lifting his hips for Brian to slip his pants off.

Brian stands up to get rid of his own trousers as well, much faster. He balls their clothes up and lays them on the floor sheepishly. 

"I'll fold them up, later."

Roger sits up and pulls Brian back onto the bed against him.

"Like I fucking care." 

Brian snorts into the kiss. 

Their bare chests are warm against one another as their lips meet again. Both of their hearts beat completely out of control.

Warm hands come up to cradle Rogers face. As if he's something precious. As if he's not been used by Alphas a hundred times before.

Rogers body relaxes against Brian and allows him to guide him through the making out. He feels oddly cherished and comfortable in Brians care.

Brians begins to grind his dick against Rogers hip to find some release. His cock straining against the fabric of his underwear. 

The same way Roger is soaked through his own. 

Their lips move together perfectly as if they have kissed a million times before. Brians tongue swirls around Rogers and gains dominance, before fucking his tongue in and out of Rogers mouth hungrily. 

Roger knows it will be a matter of minutes before his heat will leave him out of control. 

He pulls back with a smack. Brians eyes as dazed as Roger feels. 

"Let's get on with it, Bri." He whines, so close to begging. "I want it now." 

Brian shushes him and noses at his neck. Leaving a trail of tender kisses to his already bruised skin. 

"Be patient, will you?" 

Sparkles come to live in Rogers under belly. Brian is turning him on with his affectionate touches and wet lips. 

"Fuck. Brian."

The scent of Rogers heat and slick begins to suffocate the room and directly enters Brians nostrils. 

The effect is immediate. 

Roger thanks his body for its biology with a happy grin, when Brian pulls back from sucking his neck.

"Lay down for me. On your back."

Brians voice leaves no room for arguing, even though Roger instinctively wants to roll onto his hands and knees. The easiest way for an Alpha to enter him.

"C'mon now, Rog." Brian nudges him until he complies. 

Roger falls backwards onto the bed with a grunt. His head propped up on a pillow so he can watch Brian, who's finally stopped rutting Rogers thigh.

Instead, he grabs a hold onto Rogers legs and splays them open wide.

Rogers breath picks up. His limbs begin to tremble while Brian wiggles his soaked underwear off. 

This is the moment he's been waiting for. 

Brian, the crush of Rogers life, someone he had only dared to dream about sleeping with, is finally in his bed between his spread legs. 

It's almost too good to be true. 

"Hurry up." He whines while staring up at the ceiling. Afraid Brian will come to his senses any moment now and leave. "Please Bri." 

He can feel Brian moving about on the bed. He gets up to take his underwear off, before climbing back in between Rogers legs again.

Roger closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Bracing himself for Brian to enter him. 

The cock Roger has been aching to feel inside of him for months. If not years.

But instead of feeling Brians dick pressed against his hole- soft lips ghost over the inside of Rogers thighs. Sending hot prickles over Rogers entire body. 

Then Brian begins to trail tender kisses down to Rogers leg to his core.

Rogers eyes flutter closed with a gasp. His hands shoot down to Brians curly hair. 

He never knew the insides of his thighs were that sensitive. 

Slick leaks out of his hole in response to the sudden overwhelming pleasure. 

"Oh- Brian." He bites his lips and feels his face flush. "W-what-"

He's cut off by yet another moan as Brian begins to nib at the soft, never before worshipped skin of Rogers inner thighs. 

Nobody has ever been there with their mouth. 

Roger pulls harder onto Brians hair until he forces his lips to pull back. 

"Brian." He sits up enough to make eye contact with Brian. "W-what are you doing?"

Brian doesn't seem to understand how confused Roger is at the moment. 

"What does it look like?" Brian looks up at him from where he is propped up on his elbows between Rogers thighs. A little smirk on his smug face.

Roger stares back at him blankly. "I- I don't know?" He wonders if Brian is backing out. "I thought that we were going to have sex."

"Roger," Brian chuckles. "I'm eating you out first to warm up. Is that okay with you?"

That's- unusual. Whenever Roger invites an Alpha into his bed, they don't have a second to spare before fucking Roger senselessly. They don't want to waste time on foreplay or stimulating Roger. 

"Uhm... I don't know." Uncertainty creeps up on Roger. He lets go of Brians hair and bites his lip. "What's in it for you?" 

Realization hits him and Brians smirk morphs into a much softer sympathetic expression.

"Roger are you trying to tell me that you- Roger Taylor who sleeps with someone else every weekend, has never been eaten out before?"

Roger blinks.

"Not one single person has ever asked to eat you out?"

Roger picks at the bedding. He doesn't know why it's such a big deal. He's sexually experienced, but Alphas just don't like spending their time down there with their mouth. They want relief. 

"They usually just want to get what they came for. We fuck and they leave. It's a quick process."

Brian gapes at him and shakes his head, Roger can't bear the pity in his eyes. "You deserve better than that Rog."

Laughter bubbles up in Rogers chest at Brians words. He nudges Brian with his knee to switch the subject. "C'mon Bri, enough of this. Let's get to it. Remember, quick meaningless fuck."

Roger sits up and guides Brians face towards him. He doesn't want to do anymore talking.

He keeps Brian close, before pressing his wet lips to Brians. 

They both close their eyes. Roger sighs in relief when Brian begins to kiss back and strokes his unruly blond hair out of his face.

He almost thought Brian was going to bolt. Afraid he has finally come to realize there are much better Omegas to sleep with somewhere else.

"Roger." Brian pulls back enough to speak, but his lips still brush against Rogers with every word. "Sex is not just about inserting a dick into a hole." 

He cradles Rogers face between his warm hands. forcing Roger to look right into his eyes. 

"Then what is it about Bri?" He mutters- trying to look away.

He feels inexperienced and he hates it. Brian can count his bed partners on one hand, while Roger isn't sure what the Alpha he slept with last Tuesday looked like.

He should know what Alphas like to do in bed. Why does Brian have to be different? 

"Sex is about feeling good." Brian whispers, ducking his head down to catch Rogers eyes once more. "I want to make you feel good, Rog."

Roger swallows thickly. The tenderness in Brians voice turns him on even more. It's never like this with other Alphas.

He usually doesn't communicate with the Alphas he sleeps with. He never gets held and kissed softly.

Roger takes a deep breath, before making a decision solely based on the sincerity and excitement in Brians dark eyes. 

"Please." He croaks out. 

Brian doesn't need any more encouragement and pushes him back down onto the bed.

"Tonight we're doing it my way." 

Roger watches with wide eyes how Brian climbs back between his spread legs. He settles down on his belly and holds Rogers legs open with his large hands.

"You liked it when I kissed you there, didn't you?" 

Roger can't bear the lust in Brians eyes. He closes his eyes and nods. 

"I love the sounds you make." Wet lips begin to trail kisses down Rogers thigh. "You moan as if you can't help it." 

Roger keens when Brians teeth graze over the inside of his leg- so close to his hole and cock. 

"Brian..." 

Brian shushes him and kneads his fingers into his thighs. "Sit back and relax. Let me take care of you." 

He comes up enough to kiss Rogers belly button. He dips his tongue in and plays with the piercing.

Roger feels warmth spread from his belly straight to his groin. 

He tends to forget about his piercing, but Brian makes sure he won't forget it again any time soon.

He twirls his tongue around the metal and sucks it between his lips.

"Oh- Bri." He twists his hands into the bed sheets to get a grip. The teasing is becoming unbearable. "I'm so wet."

Brian pulls back enough to breath against Rogers belly. "Are you now?" 

He dips down and traces his teeth down over Rogers belly, sending prickles over Rogers entire body, to the hardness of his erect cock. 

"Yes." Roger groans in pleasure. 

Brian places the softest of all kisses to the tip of Rogers small cock. Leaving Rogers legs trembling and weak. 

"Let me make sure you're wet for me."

Roger can't help but tense up when Brian continues his journey down Rogers cock to his swollen wet hole.

Brians lips ghost over it for a few long stretched seconds. 

"Relax for me, Rog." Brian whispers from between his thighs. "I know what I'm doing, I've got you." 

Roger takes a deep breath. He flushes anticipation.

Just relax.

Just enjoy it. Roger, you've done sex before. Many times before. Alphas have wanted to take you in the strangest manners. This is no different. 

Except- for some reason this is meant solely for Rogers pleasure. 

Brian who wants to use his mouth- down there shouldn't be so different. It probably won't even be-

"Ah." Roger all but cries out at the first unexpected touch. 

Brians flicks his tongue over Rogers wet hole to test his reaction. 

It's the strangest sensation Roger has ever felt. He feels wet and open for Brian. His body tenses up, before he completely lets himself be engulfed in pleasure.

Brian follows it up by swiping his tongue flat over his sensitive entrance. Slowly lapping and humming at the salty slick. 

"Alpha- oh." Roger throws his head back and his hands shoot down to Brians hair. Not allowing him to stop even if he wanted to. "Don't stop. Don't stop." 

He doesn't need to continue begging, because Brian hums into the heat, he pushes the tip of his tongue in and licks up the slick with a wet sound.

It's music to Rogers flushed ears.

Everything feels soaked and slick like Brians tongue. His hole is open and relaxed for Brian as he laps at the entrance with kitten like licks. 

It's almost too much. 

Rogers legs unconsciously fall open and a string of moans and curses fall from his parted lips.

He won't last long.

He desperately wants Brian to put more pressure in his touch. He urges Brian to move faster by tugging demandingly at his hair.

Brian won't have that. He pulls back almost immediately, despite Rogers best efforts to keep him down. 

Rogers eyes fly open with a whine. "Don't stop! Brian- Alpha. Don't stop now." 

Brian wraps his hands around Rogers wrists and pins them down onto the bed. 

"I'm going to hold you down, and make you cum." 

His voice leaves no room for argument. Rogers head falls back again and he moans. 

"Please." 

"Good." Brian blows air onto Rogers moist heat, before diving in again.

Roger tests the restrains that keep his hands pinned to the bed, but Brians hold is too strong. He can't even twist his hands in Brians grip. 

Brian pushes his wet tongue past Rogers entrance. He is so slow and gentle it drives Roger wild.

"More. Gimme more." 

The tongue continues to tease and lap at the slick gathering by Rogers hole. Brian keeps his tongue flat and close to the entrance. 

He holds Rogers hands down, while he rewards Roger by moving his head and tongue up and down in slow motions. 

"Fuck... Oh fuck me." Roger rasps desperately. "That's good." 

Roger has never felt so much slick gush out of him before. He keens and throws his head back with a gasp.

Brian finds a steady rhythm. 

His heart beats out of his chest and sweat rolls down his forehead. He's completely at Brians mercy.

Everything is extremely sensitive during his heat, especially his hole. Brian knows exactly how to stimulate it and get Roger to become even more moist.

Dizziness overtakes Roger and arousal pools in his underbelly. 

"Like that- oh just like that." He whimpers and tries to keep his noises down, but nobody has ever driven Roger to the edge this fast before.

Brian releases a blob of spit into Roger, before pressing his tongue in deeper with an appreciative moan.

His hands tighten around Rogers wrists.

Rogers legs are trembling with tension. They're so far spread out they're almost flat on the bed. 

His head is thrown back onto the pillows and his mouth is open and slack. Strings of moans and curses fill the room as Brian begins to fuck his tongue in and out of Rogers sensitive hole.

"That's good... Feel s-so good." He's fumbling to find the words. He's light headed and heat pulls in his belly.

Brian sloppily licks inside of him, leaving spit and slick to roll down Rogers ass to the bedsheets.

He squeezes Rogers wrists, a reassurance. 

Brian holds him down when Roger feels the tension build to its peak way too quickly.

"I'm c-close." 

He is not above begging while his breathe quickens and his hole clenches around Brians tongue. 

"It's- Alpha. I'm gonna-" 

It catches Roger by surprise how quickly his orgasm overcomes him.

Brian doesn't slow down his rhythmical tongue fucking- which pushes Roger over the edge. 

The world goes completely white, before Roger cries out. 

He sees stars behind his eyelids and slick gushes out of his hole. His cock twists and weeps despite being untouched.

The mewls and breathy moans filling the room come from him. Pleasure waves shock through his body, to the point where Brian has to use force to keep him down. 

It's almost embarrassing how long it takes for Rogers stomach to stop tensing up and relax. His head rests back into the pillow and sweat beats down his heaving chest.

Brian licks at Rogers hole until his body stops shaking with aftershocks.

Roger feels empty and whimpers when Brians tongue slips out.

He wants more, despite still coming down from his high.

The room smells of sex, Roger takes deep breaths to calm himself down. His eyes still blissfully closed as he rides out the glow. 

Nobody has ever made Roger cum that quickly. He feels wetness trail down his ass, only confirming how turned on he is. 

Brian doesn't mind the small break. He spends a few quiet moments patiently kissing Rogers thighs and the insides of his sweaty legs.

When Rogers trembling legs don't seem to be able to take more nibbling, Brian trails his kisses back up to Rogers spilled cock, sensitive to the smallest kiss Brian places to the tip.

"Alpha." Roger hisses under his breath, but he doesn't have the power to pull away from the teasing touches. 

His hands are finally released and Roger immediately wraps them around Brians warm neck. 

He opens his eyes and finds Brian laying between Rogers open legs with his chin propped on Rogers stomach.

A smirk plays on Brians swollen and red from eating Roger out.

"I made you feel good didn't I?" He asks, before placing a tender kiss onto Rogers belly button piercing. "You look disheveled."

It's a big turn on for Roger to see Brians hair all messed up and his lips wet from his juices. 

Even though he's still gasping for air from his previous orgasm, Roger wants more.

He needs more. He's in heat.

"I feel good Alpha." He whimpers, while playing with the hair on the nape of Brians neck. "So good... I want you inside me." 

Brians eyes turn dark with lust and he nods. "Where do you keep your condoms?"

Roger is about to sit up and grab the condoms from his drawer, but Brian pushes him back to the bed.

"I'm doing the work."

Roger gulps and stares up at Brian. "Drawer. Bottom left." 

Brian gets up from the bed. He stands onto his two feet steadily, before grabbing the condoms. He throws them beside Roger, before pushing his underwear down to the floor. 

He climbs back onto the bed between Rogers spread legs. His cock stands tall and proud against his stomach. Completely erect.

"You're huge." 

Roger blinks at the enormous cock in front of him. His mouth waters and his hole clenches at the length. 

"Oh please..." Brian scoffs, while opening the condom package and rolling the rubber over his leaking tip. "You've seen bigger."

Roger is rather positive that he hasn't. He's glad Brian made sure he's so wet, else Brian might not have fit.

The sincerity in his eyes must have shown, because Brian begins to flush from the praise. "Really?"

Nodding, Roger clamps his legs around Brians waist. "Yes. You're going to ruin me." 

Brian licks his lips, one hand wrapped around his cock and lazily pumping it. While he uses his other hand on Rogers hip to pull Rogers body closer against him. 

"Use me." Roger whimpers and closes his eyes. 

Brian draws circles on his hip, while lining himself up. "I'm not like that, Roger. I will make you cry out. I'm gonna knot you. But I won't use you." 

Brian shifts his hips, until he's rubbing his hard cock against Roger slick entrance. 

The blunt massiveness makes Roger gasp. He clamps his hands around Brians shoulders as he pulls himself closer- stealing a kiss in the process.

He tastes himself on Brians wet lips, while Brians cock teases to enter him. Rubbing up and down. Wetting the tip.

"Put it in." Roger purrs with his parted lips against Brians. "Take me."

Brian bites his bottom lip, before sucking it in. 

Roger doesn't often gets fucked on his back, wrapped so close around the Alpha. Brians body is bend over his. Protecting him from the world.

It's oddly comforting and Roger feels light headed with pleasure. 

Brian makes for such a good Alpha.

"Brace yourself-" The hard cock presses against Rogers tip. He closes his eyes and whimpers into Brians mouth at the stretch. 

"Oh shit-" 

Immediately Brian pulls back and sits upright.

Alarmed, Roger whines. "Why aren't you inside me?" 

Brian rolls the condom off with a frown. "It broke."

Roger grabs the rubber from him with a confused expression. He doesn't see what the big deal is. "Okay?"

"I wasn't inside yet- so no need to panic." Brian reassures him with a tentative smile. "Maybe they're outdated."

"Or too small." Roger snorts at Brian, before stealing another quick kiss. 

Their lips barely brush together, before Roger throws the condom on the floor carelessly. "I don't think it's necessary. I'm on birth control anyway."

Brian looks at him and hesitates. For the first time that night.

"Are you sure, Rog?" 

Roger tightens his legs around Brians waist and grinds his wetness against Brians hard leaking cock. 

"Don't leave me hanging, Alpha. I want you." 

Two hands plant themselves by Rogers head and he is pushed back against the bed. 

The air is knocked out of him and he smiles into the kiss that follows.

Roger holds onto Brian for his dear life with his arms and legs wrapped around him. He feels dizzy with lust and Brians heart beat against his own.

"You're going to forget your own name after I'm done with you." 

Brian lines himself up against Rogers slick entrance once more, before pushing into the wet heat with a moan.

He throws his head back and tries to go slow for Rogers sake.

Roger closes his eyes and moans at the stretch. It's the biggest cock he has ever had- 

~~~

"Roger! That's way too much detail!" John clamps his hands over his ears with a mortified red face.

Roger grins. He feels warmth in his chest at the sheer memory of that day. 

They had fucked all weekend. 

Brian had knotted him in any possible position, before he returned to his own room. Only to find Tim hadn't been home for the entire weekend either, so he returned to Roger and they ended up spending another full day together. 

Almost like a real couple.

Roger been sore for days afterwards. Limping and light headed with the afterglow of his heat. So he was glad Brian stuck around to cook for him and cuddle. 

It took days for the love bites and bruises to heal. Though they didn't hurt like the bruises Alphas usually leave on him because they're too rough.

Brians bite marks were tender and precisely scattered over Rogers pale skin.

"I can't believe you told me that!" John exclaims again, and Roger realizes he'd zoned out. "You can't just do that without a warning." 

"Yeah, sorry..." Roger sheepishly picks at his shirt, still on his back on Johns couch. "It all came bursting out because I couldn't really tell people, because-"

"You slept with Brian? Who is with Tim. Has been for almost 4 years." John finishes for him with a raised eyebrow.

His eyes are dark and questioning. John had never been positive over Brian and Tims open relationship, but sleeping with Roger without a condom- that's not something he can approve of. 

Roger doesn't think he can handle the judgement on top of the sickness right now. 

He mustn't forget that in the end, John is an omega. And he is taught exactly like everyone else that Omegas who sleep around are whores. 

Getting pregnant unmated is a shameful act after all. 

"Right."

He sighs, before standing up from Johns couch slowly to get back to his own dorm. He's bend forward and clutching his stomach against the aches.

He needs to get out of here, because he can't listen through a lecture about sex education right now. He doesn't even fully grasp why he thought telling John about the shameful act was a good idea anyway.

It's the baby shock, probably.

"Roger, where are you going?"

John gets up from the couch as well and follows Roger, who's slowly shuffled his way across the room towards the exit.

"I shouldn't have bothered you in the first place. It's too much crap." He mumbles- trying to keep the spite out of his voice. "I am not even ready for other people to know. So it's silly I told you-" 

Another strong cramp riles through his body and cuts him off mid-sentence. 

"Fuck." He stops walking to lean against the doorpost, until the throbbing in his lower belly subdues.

"Roger. It's okay." 

Roger has his eyes squeezed closed to ride through the pain, but they fly open when he feels John plaster himself against Rogers side.

"You're not too much. I might be the youngest, but I'm not a child. It's not too much for me to handle." 

He wraps an arm around Roger and pulls him from the wall to instead lean against John. 

His eyes are wide and sincere, perhaps a bit shocked, but determination shines through most prominently.

Roger feels himself ease into the hug And he allows his eyes to close again. 

"Thanks Deacy."

He burrows his face in Johns fluffy hair and drinks in the clean smell. 

He doesn't often get to be close to John, unless they're on tour. Which makes this moment even nicer. Special even.

"Don't call me that." John says sternly, but he keeps holding Roger, which means the blond isn't in too much trouble. 

John sways them side to side a little to the soft jazz in the background- which Roger had strangely not noticed before. Too caught up in the baby shock and telling John about his sex with Brian.

He feels dizzy with the realization he's having a baby. But also oddly relieved the child is most likely Brians. Out of all the idiots Roger has fucked in the past, he is lucky he got Brians DNA.

"Roger," John pulls him back enough so they look each other in the eye. "You're not alone in this." 

"Do you mean that?" Roger asks, while skillfully keeping his insecurities out of his voice and eyes.

"Of course I do." John scoffs, before pulling him back into the hug. "Don't be silly."

Roger dreads being alone. Or having nobody to talk to. 

He would usually find comfort with Brian, but he obviously can't tell him now, Freddie wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut about it and end up telling Brian anyway. 

Having John, another Omega to support him is truly a relief. His stomach eases just a little bit and he can breathe more freely again. 

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Thank you for trusting me." John smiles weakly, but Roger lets it slide. It's more than he deserves. "Now let's put on our pajamas and watch silly child cartoons on the television."

The idea alone makes Roger grin, despite all the shit. 

"For someone who isn't my best friend, you sure know me all too well."

John pulls him along towards the couch while shaking his head. "Don't think so, Roger."

Whatever, Roger gets to stay with John all day. They watch children's movies and romcoms. John makes macaroni and Roger falls asleep on the couch with a hand on his belly.

A baby....

~~~

Roger does his best to avoid his friends for a few days.

Just long enough to wrap his mind around everything that's going on and what he needs to do. 

Doctors examination, appointment with school headmaster to see if he will be allowed to continue his studies, tell Brian...

Roger just needs some time to figure out how to do the least damage possible.

For now he'll just try to keep his little secret from them. 

Freddie is always around Jim these days, avoiding him was almost too easy. Brian is constantly fighting with Tim or studying for his coursework. John offered Roger his couch if he needed a place to crash, but Roger could see that he said it out of politeness and wouldn’t expect Roger around unless it’s an emergency. 

Roger feels lonely while he is not around his friends or talking about his feelings. He doesn't like the constant quietness of his dorm room but the racing thoughts in his mind.

If that wasn't enough, morning sickness is absolutely the worst.

The idea of having a baby is less dreading than the idea of feeling this miserable for the next few months.

He needs to talk to a doctor about this, before people will start to notice something is seriously wrong.

Four days after he got his big baby surprise, is also the day he sees Brian for the first time since finding out.

It is also the day Roger is too weak to get out of bed.

His morning sickness is a horrible cycle of always being tired, because he wakes up early due to his morning sickness and cramps, he can't go back to sleep while he's too busy throwing up. 

As a biology student, he knows that his hormones are working overtime to accommodate the baby. It leaves the body and brain exhausted. 

He needs his sleep now more than ever. But the morning sickness doesn't allow him to.

His health catches up on him sooner rather than later. The lack of sleep and constant vomiting leaves him too weak to get out of bed.

"Oh fuck." 

Roger groans into his pillow as another relentless cramp builds in his underbelly and rips through his core. 

He tries to fall back to sleep before the bile in his throat makes its way up to his mouth and he's gonna to throw up.

It's a lost cause though.

"Please," He lays his hand on his throbbing stomach as he begs the baby. "Let me sleep for one hour. Just one fucking hour-"

Someone knocks on his door.

"Roger?" 

He immediately stops rustling the sheets and squeezes his eyes closed. 

That’s definitely Brians voice.

He is supposed to be in class within the next ten minutes- not bothering Roger this early in the morning while he is sick. 

There is another knock on the door, this time more insistent than the first one. 

“Rog, are you there?”

Roger buries his face into his pillow and hopes Brian will just leave.

He isn’t sure he can face him right now. Not while Brians baby is kicking his ass. 

Yes, if the baby is causing Roger illness it’s definitely Brians baby- not his.

"No. I'm not here." He mumbles miserably. 

Please don’t come in.

"Right." Brian snorts- if Roger wasn’t so miserable he might have thought it sounded adorable. "I think you have my white coat and I need it."

Roger bites his lip. Maybe if he stays quiet enough Brian will think he has fallen back to sleep and he'll leave. 

Things had been completely normal after they had slept together.

Brian really took that no strings attached rule seriously. They never mention it or tiptoe around the topic. 

They continued a natural relationship together as if nothing odd had happened. As if he hadn’t fucked Roger into oblivion for a whole weekend.

"Are you there alone?" 

It’s Rogers turn to snort. 

Brian must be thinking he’s hungover with some Alpha in his bed. 

If only...

“C’mon Rog.” Brian sighs. Roger can just imagine that particular face he always makes. “I really need the jacket.”

Roger curls in on himself as he hears the door open. Overnight he’s thrown out a few of his pillows, but there are still enough for him to hide underneath.

The lights and cold coming from the door makes him groan- also because of the painful ache traveling up his abdomen. 

“Hey, sleepyhead.” 

Brians voice is soft and soothing as he walks in and goes straight for the closet.

Roger blames the hormones and the baby sickness for the way his heart aches at the tone.

“Where did you leave the jacket?”

Shrugging, Roger keeps his face hidden away in a form of protest. He doesn’t want to think about the stupid coat he borrowed weeks ago. Brian can have his jacket back the day he finds Rogers cowboy boots again. 

“Oh there it is.” There’s rustling before Brian scoffs. “The floor is the perfect safe keeping place for a white jacket.”

Roger has bigger things to care about now. “Whatever.” He mumbles, just to be an arse.

It’s a good thing he can blame his irrational mood on the hormones for the next few months-

As soon as he tells Brian of course.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Instead of leaving Roger alone, Brians footsteps get closer until the bed dips with his weight.

“What’s the matter with you today-” Brian pulls back the blanket and pillows before Roger finds the energy to shift away. 

“Oh, Rog.” 

Rogers cheeks instantly heat up at the way Brians face softens when their eyes meet. 

He lowers the blanket to Rogers shoulder and lays a hand on his cheek. 

Something deep inside Roger begs for more. He’s missed Brians warm touch over the past few days.

“You look horrible.” 

“Thanks.”

Brian smiles at him. “I didn’t mean it like that. You look sick.”

Roger is sick. He feels bloated and his stomach aches. He’s exhausted and two seconds away from vomiting over his bedding.

Yet he can’t get himself to move away, not while Brians careful fingers caress his face.

“What’s wrong?” 

A sharp intake of breath. 

Maybe he should just tell him. Get it over with.

The baby is a handful, Roger can’t even get out of bed. Brian should know that he got Roger pregnant.

As much as Brian doesn’t deserve to have his life ruined because of a one night mistake.

No strings attached my ass.

“Rog?” Brian leans forward and brushes a strand of hair away from Rogers face. Always caring and sure. “What is it?”

“I’m on my period.” 

He couldn’t do it. A big fat lie. 

Brians eyed widen- Roger looks away.

He could not tell Brian how incredibly fucked they both are while he’s smiling so softly. Not while he’s still with Tim and considering a busy career as a successful musician. 

What a mess. 

“Oh...” Brian blinks and realization hits him. “Oh!”

Roger wouldn’t usually feel ashamed about such topics. In the past during his periods, Freddie would look after him and toddle him until it was over. 

But right now Roger is just lying through his teeth. Despite the morning sickness being almost the exact same as his periods.

He’s such an idiot.

“Right.” Brian takes his hands away from Rogers face and slaps his thighs. “What do you need from me?”

As much as Roger already misses the warmth, he can’t expect more. He doesn’t deserve more.  
“Nothing Brian. I will just-”

“My mum used to want chocolate milk when it was her time- oh! Do you have a heating pad?”

Roger hesitates, still propped up on a pillow and curled in on himself. He must look at least half as pathetic as he feels. 

Which is a great amount. Stupid baby.

“Yeah I do in the linen closet. But honestly Bri-”

Brian is already off the bed to grab the items. “Okay. Back in a moment.” 

“Wait Brian.” Leaning on his elbow, Roger tries to get up to grab Brians attention again before he leaves the room. 

It’s not a good idea- the sudden shift of weight throws his stomach off and he feels a shiver run down his spine and acid burn the walls of his throat.

He leans forward in an attempt to not soil his sheets, but the carpet.

The taste is absolutely horrid. There are the pizza chunks from last night mixed with his ham sandwich midnight snack. 

Throwing up is the absolute worst. 

He gags and splutters at the vile taste. Can’t find the energy to care for the mess he makes.

“Shit, Roger!” 

The bed dips again and Brians hands push Rogers long hair out of his face in order to keep it clean. 

“It’s gonna be fine. Take deep breaths.”

Roger spits out the remainder of bile in his throat. He squeezes his eyes closed so he doesn’t have to see his ruined carpet. 

He feels disgusting and sweaty. There’s a horrible taste in his mouth and the room begins to smell as well.

His entire body sags against the bed. Too exhausted to keep itself up in the first place, let alone after vomiting his past meals out.

They don’t teach you about this part of pregnancy in biology class. 

“Here.” Brian grabs the water bottle on top of the bedside drawer and tips it back against Rogers lips. Cap already unscrewed. 

Roger eagerly drinks it down. Not caring foe the cold droplets running down his chin and down to his shirt.

He shivers. It’s cold, his stomach is still cramping and he’s unbearably nauseous. 

“It’s alright. Drink some more, before I’ll make something soothing and easy for your stomach and throat.” Brian whispers tenderly, while stroking back the blond hair and holding the bottle for Roger.

Honestly, Tim is a moron for ever letting Brian out of his sight.

Roger drinks until the bottle is almost empty. He is slow and can’t help but feel like he’s holding Brian up.

“Don’t you have places to be?” He asks as nonchalantly as he can muster while lowering himself back into his pillows and blanket. 

Brian puts the water bottle down, before tugging him in the bed properly. As if he’s done it a million times before.

Fluffing up the pillows and making sure Rogers feet are warm. 

“Not while you are in such need of a hand.” 

“Really Brian...” He blinks away the miserable tears in the corners of his eyes. 

He can’t help himself. All he can hope for is that Brian doesn’t notice. “I don’t want you to see me like this.”

Roger would be lying if he said that being cared for every once in a while doesn’t make him warm and fuzzy inside. 

He hopes that after Roger gets the guts to tell Brian, he’ll show as much dedication to their baby. As much as children are an inconvenience for rockstars or people with serious commitment issues.

Like Brian.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I’ve seen you in much worse states.” Brian snorts, pats Rogers shoulder before getting up from the bed to grab an extra blanket and cleaning supplies. 

Alright that’s probably true. They have gone through a lot together in the past few years.

“Don’t you have class?”

Roger watches Brian move around the messy room. Like the weekend they had fucked on every surface all those weeks ago.

“Who cares about that, Rog?” Brian grabs a bucket and puts it beside Rogers bed in case he needs to throw up or spit again.

“Brian Harold May.”

Brian smiles and shakes his head. “Close your eyes and relax. You look tired.” 

He’s hanging over Rogers head with a tender look in his eyes. Usually he doesn’t get to see Roger feel miserable.

This is a huge contrast from party Roger. Sexy Roger. Drummer Roger. The only omega in the biology class Roger.

“I’m going to clean this up, make you some tea, and we go from there.”

Brian looks at him with a raised eyebrow. Waiting for approval, even though it wasn’t a question.

That’s another thing that makes Brian different from other Alphas. He treats Roger as an equal- if not more. 

Honestly, Roger doesn’t have the heart or energy to protest.

“Okay.” He nods and squeezes his eyes closed. The cramps come straight from the depths of hell. “Please.”

Brian all but runs out of the room to comply. 

Roger barely has the time to adjust the pillows and roll to his other side, before Brian is on his hands and knees cleaning his vomit.

It’s ridiculous. Much more than Roger deserves from anyone after everything he’s gonna have to reveal to Brian.

He picks at the blanket nervously. Groans at his cramps and sighs in relief when they’re over. 

He tries not to think about the nasty aftertaste in his mouth, while Brian is scrubbing the floor and humming a tune under his breath.

Their lives are going to change forever. 

A baby... Roger will probably have to look for a normal job, beg the school to allow him to finish his education, going out to drink at every opportunity isn’t an option anymore, going on tour with Queen can’t happen outside of the United Kingdom.

It’s going to change everything Roger knows. Everything he fought to have after leaving his parents.

His fun. His school. His freedom. His band.

“Here.” Brian puts a tea pot and cup on the dresser, before he pulls the blanket away from Roger.

The cold hits him and Roger curls further into himself if that’s even possible and he groans miserably. 

While scooting in behind him and putting the heating pad against Rogers lower back, Brian shushes him.

Roger hadn’t even paid attention to his backache while his belly was giving him so much trouble. 

But now that the heating pad is soothing the immediate dull ache, he feels his spine and shoulders relax.

Brian puts the blanket around them both again and wraps an arm and leg around Roger to pull him in for a hug. Spooning him from behind. 

It’s incredibly comforting. Roger feels warm and safe for the first time in weeks.

Brian sneaks a warm hand under Rogers shirt and splays it over his belly. Careful and calculated, he begins to rub the sensitive skin with his flat palm.

Rogers eyes roll back into his head and his body goes completely lax. 

An appreciative moan leaves his lips before he can help himself.

But Brian doesn’t seem to mind, instead he places a kiss to the back of Rogers neck. 

It’s nothing strange of what they have done before- even before sleeping together.

But together in bed, wrapped around one another, it leaves a sparkle of warmth in the hollow of Rogers heart.

“I don’t know what I did to deserve this.” He mumbles into his pillow. The pain in his stomach finally eases, his eyes grow droopy and everything feels just a little easier with a warm body wrapped around him. 

Protecting him from the world. 

Since sleeping with Brian he hasn’t felt quite as soothed as he had been that weekend. 

He pushes himself back against Brian with a heavy sigh.

Brian snorts. “You are going through your biological cycle. This is natural and necessary for the greater good later. Let me ease the way.” 

As if it’s all that simple. Roger almost wants to laugh in his face.

Instead, he keeps his tone low and soft. “You’re a great Alpha.”

It’s the praise Brian deserves for being absolutely perfect, while Roger did nothing but lying and being an idiot to get to this point.

Brian rubs his nose against Rogers neck to tease him. 

“Tim would beg to differ.”

So they are still fighting then.... 

“Don’t talk about Tim in my bed.” Roger orders sternly, before he lays his hand over Brians and guides it a bit further down where the source of his pain resides.

Brian smiles against his neck, still rubbing gentle but steady circles on Rogers exposed belly. 

Still flat in the early stages of pregnancy. 

“Right, sorry.” 

Roger nods. “You better be.”

“Do you feel any better?” Brian asks, clearly to change the subject. 

It’s heaven on earth, if this had really been his period. He won’t be menstruating for the next few months though. 

It’s not heaven, because the nagging voice at the back of his head keeps telling Roger he should tell Brian as soon as possible.

He deserves to know. How painful and dreadful the outcome might be.

Roger wonders what would be worst. Brian having to give up his dreams and freedom for the rest of his life for the baby.

Or Brian deciding he wants nothing to do with the child and leaving Roger to raise it alone.

“Rog?” Brian rubs his leg against Rogers to grab his attention. “You okay?”

“Everything hurts. Don’t mind me because I’m hormonal.” 

Brian doesn’t mind his whining much. He keeps going with his soothing ministrations, while he leans in to whisper into Rogers ear. “It’s painful now, but it’s only temporary. Bear through it. I’m here.” 

Roger swallows. “Right.”

Temporary.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger comes to terms with having to tell Brian about the baby. We finally meet Tim. John and Freddie are the best friends in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAHHHHH IM BACK SORRY SORRYSORRY
> 
> Here is 13000 words as an apology ;)   
> Enjoy!!! Let me know what you think

Roger has been pregnant for a few weeks now. Only known for about one week. 

He hasn't got the balls to tell Brian yet, or the university administration. 

It's a lot to take in himself, let alone announce it to the rest of the world. 

But with his awful morning sickness and concerning lack of sleep, he had decided to make an appointment with his gynecologist and obstetrician dr. Aaron Lawrence.

Roger has been getting examined, tested and questioned all morning. John has been by his side the entire time. Pretending not to listen when the questions became intimate, but paying attention whenever Roger needed a hand to hold or a second opinion. 

"Here we are, Mr. Deacon you can take a seat in the corner or stand by the side." 

Doctor Lawrence leads Roger and John into the second room with an examination stool, a table with metal tools and a wooden desk. 

Even after the vital organs examination, upper body check and the long list of questions considering Rogers medical past- Roger is still the most nervous for the pelvic exam.

"Up you go, Mister Taylor." 

The doctor pats the stool, while getting himself ready for the last exam.

"Roger is fine." He smiles weakly at the doctor, before settling his legs into the stirrups and leaning back against the headrest. "You're about to dive into my pussy, so we might as well be on first name basis."

Roger lays flat on his back with his legs lifted up into the stirrups with a huff. It's exhausting how much energy it takes for him to move around these days.

"Would you behave, Rog." John is standing next to the examination chair, awkwardly bowing forward so he can look at Roger. "Please?"

The bright hospital lights shine harshly and he isn't wearing his glasses, which makes reading Johns facial expression almost impossible.

But Roger cane take a guess and imagine John is completely unamused... Either bored or mortified. John has been uneasy about the hospital since he had agreed to coming along. 

Most sensible people don't like hospitals, but John seems particularly uncomfortable with his hunched shoulders and permanent frown.

Yet, Roger is eternally grateful the other Omega came along for moral support. Holding his hand, asking relevant questions while Roger was too busy processing the last bit of information or vomiting in the bin Dr Lawrence offered graciously. 

It was a bit uncomfortable when Dr Lawrence asked about Rogers last menstruation, sensitive nipples, sexual history or his bowel movement with John right next to them.

But the nervous butterflies in Rogers belly settle every time John pats his shoulder or sends a reassuring smile. 

"I don't mind, mister Deacon. I deal with pregnant Omegas on a daily basis. I've seen and heard worse." 

Doctor Lawrence doesn't get thrown off by Rogers remark, instead he grabs his stool and settles between Rogers spread legs after snapping his latex gloves on. 

"We'll get to know each other much better over the next few months." Dr Lawrence promises- but it doesn't reassure Roger whatsoever. "Better to get comfortable soon." 

Roger chuckles nervously. His heart beat picking up when the examination is about to start.

"Right..." 

Lawrence ducks out of sight down between his spread legs, and Roger blindly grasps Johns hand. Desperate to cling onto something. 

"This is going to feel a bit cold."

The metallic tools are indeed freezing and unnatural in Rogers body. 

It's an uncomfortable stretch that has Rogers toes curl up with tension.

He keeps his eyes fixed on the ceiling and he tries not to think about what Dr Lawrence might be doing down there.

He's probably performing a pap smear to obtain samples of the cells lining the uterus. These cells will be evaluated for signs of- 

Stop it. 

He squeezes Johns hand and takes a deep breath. He really doesn't want to think about it. 

To an outsider it might strange for Roger to be this nervous for the exam. But he really wants himself to be healthy and pass without any complications for the baby. 

Despite not actually getting pregnant on purpose.

He's only known that he is pregnant to for a couple of weeks, but Roger already feels as if he'd let his child down. 

He had been smoking and drinking the first few weeks of his pregnancy. And by not telling his Alpha, vomiting all the needed food and vitamins and his unstable sleeping schedule- he has been endangering the health of his baby.

If he is having a baby, he damn well wants a healthy one if he can help it. 

"It's alright, Roger." 

John leans down enough for Roger to make out the general outlines of his face. He is used to it by now to being practically blind and having to guess what someone's facial expression is at any time. 

John squeezes his clammy hand. "Everything is gonna be fine."

"Yes indeed, there seems to be no sexual transmitted infections." The doctor announces without looking up from between Rogers legs. "That's good. You told me the condom had broken, but I see no signs of an STD." 

Roger nods. He hadn't really thought Brian is carrying around any deceases with his regular checkups, but you could never be more sure.

He sighs. "That's great. Thank fuck for that." 

"I'll now be examining the cervix and size of the uterus to determine estimated gestational age." The doctor removes his tools to instead wet his fingers with a liquid gel. 

Roger had requested an examination to calculate when he got pregnant, just to be sure it really is Brian. 

11 weeks if it's Brians, else Roger is gonna have to do a lot of detective work to find out who actually impregnated him. 

He might not even go out and look for the other father if it isn't Brians.

"I'm using my fingers for this. You will feel a lot of pressure and perhaps it is a bit uncomfortable, which is normal. If anything hurts, let me know."

Roger gulps and drops his head back onto the neck rest. It needs to be done. "Sure, do your thing doc." 

Dr Lawrence had immediately known what kind of Omega Roger was the moment he walked into his office.

Roger doesn't have an Alpha, which already puts a label on him. 

He came in with another Omega for support instead of a family member. He has a past with countless sexual partners, lots of cigarette smoking and no idea how the birth control could have failed.

Birth control for Omegas is still frowned down upon by most people. For the most part because many conservative people believe anything hindering Omegas fertility is unnatural and wrong.

Perhaps birth control is unnatural... But so are cars and television sets. Yet everyone can have those without being considered a whore hindering the families bloodline.

"Try to relax." Dr Lawrence murmurs while he's still working inside of Roger. "It might get more uncomfortable if you continue tensing up."

It feels foreign and awkward to be touched like that by someone in a non sexual manner. Roger has the instinctive need to move away from the unwelcome hands exploring his insides, but he knows better than to blindly follow his instincts.

He is nauseous and exhausted. But he makes a conscious effort to keep his body still. 

John- bless his heart, sinks to his knees until he is face to face with Roger. 

There is a smile on his face. It's a small one, but it's definitely there. Forcing Roger to take a deep breath and calm down from his racing thoughts.

"Right." He unclenches his lower body and focuses on John instead. "I'm super relaxed." 

The annoyed scrunch of his face must have given his discomfort away. It's not comfortable whatsoever to lay on his back with his legs spread for the doctor, and the cramps his baby loves to give him rilling through his body.

He's also really fucking hungry.

"It's okay to be uncomfortable." John tells him quietly. Not once breaking eye contact and never letting go of Rogers hand. "You're pregnant." 

"Yes you are." Dr Lawrence confirms- Roger has to hold back a groan when his fingers continue prodding inside of him. "About 11 weeks to be exact."

11 week- 

Roger blinks up at John. "Wait. That means..."

He's not sure why he is surprised, because he only slept without a condom with Brian, at his peak fertility of the month.

Yet, the realization makes both his heart and belly do a happy backflip.

It must be Brians than. It has to be.

"What are the chances of-" He takes a deep breath and collects his thoughts. 

Something inside him feels beyond relieved. He's lightheaded with the realization.

The baby is Brians. P

Roger had never knotted with someone without a condom, only Brian. It couldn't be-

"I slept with an Alpha, during my heat without a condom." He doesn't even feel embarrassed about his rambling, despite Johns exasperated groan beside him. "What are the chances of the baby being from another Alpha I slept with outside of my heat with a condom?"

Roger a biology student. He knows the answer, but he can't help ask. Just to be sure his heart isn't racing for nothing.

"Incredibly slim. I would say less than 1% actually." Dr Lawrence replies with a raised eyebrow. "Very unlikely, actually." 

Absolute relief washes over Roger at the sheer thought of his first child being Brians. He huffs out a breath and his head relaxes back into the chair. 

"Oh fuck."

John looks unsure whether to congratulate him or to feel sorry- still holding Rogers hand with a questioning face. Roger doesn't even pay him any mind as he clasps his free hand over his mouth to mask his gasp. 

"Oh God, fucking thank you." 

He is too giddy to stop a huge smile from spreading across his face, even though he's still being examined by and getting frowned down upon by John.

This is good news. This is best case scenario in an inconvenient situation.

Roger cranes his neck to look at the doctor between his spread legs. 

"So it's Brians?" He asks with wide eyes and his legs shaking him excitement.

Dr Lawrence chuckles with a shrug. "I have no idea who that is." 

Roger clutches Johns hands between his own and can't physically stop himself from grinning. His cheeks heat up with delight and his stomach flutters with excitement.

"I- are you happy or?" John asks unsure.

The happiness bubbles from his heart to his toes almost instantly with the fact that he is actually having Brians baby, not some other random Alpha he had slept with.

"It's Brians!" He exclaims, of course he is happy. "The baby- my baby has at least one decent father."

John can't help but let out a laugh. "Thank God for that."

Dr Lawrence withdraws his hands and wipes them clean. "I recommend not to make any official announcements yet. In the first trimester the chance of a miscarriage is significantly high. After your 14th week we can talk about maternity leave for school or other technicalities."

He removes his gloves and guides Rogers aching legs out of the stirrups until he can sit upright again. With his feet dangling down the tiles.

"Let's get you through the first trimester with good health first, okay?"

Roger nods absently. But his mind is elsewhere. 

He hopes John is paying attention while the doctor continues to ramble about prenatal pills, birth plans and pregnancy books.

Because Roger is too busy feeling a delighted buzz in his underbelly at the thought of carrying Brians baby to term.

He's wearing a hospital gown, but he places his hand on top of his soft belly. Not quite flat anymore because he has been eating more and bloating. Perhaps one could call it the beginning of a belly bump, but he is far from showing too. 

He silently promises he'll do what he can to do his baby justice. The baby deserves two good parents, him and Brian.

"You got that Roger?" Dr Lawrence smiles at him, before handing him a stack of papers and the bottle of pills.

Roger is totally busted for not paying attention, but he won't show it. Still rubbing circles on his belly with his free hand he replies with a confident smile. "Sure thing."

Dr Lawrence shakes his head fondly. "Call me if you want to know anything- or need an extra appointment before the next one we scheduled. I'm at your service."

~~~

When Roger gets home, he is positively exhausted from all the excitement and physical strain. 

John had escorted him to his room, before announcing he needed some alone time. He is definitely not used to spending a full day with someone else.

Roger grabs his keys from his pocket and pushes it into the lock of his dorm room.

He barely has time to shrug his coat off and kick his shoes onto the doormat, before two strong arms wrap around his waist.

With a yelp he is leaped up into the air against Freddie's chest. 

"Darling! You're home." 

Freddie carries Roger onto the couch, and flops him down onto it.

"Oof!" Roger laughs when Freddie plops down on top of him. His body is still sore from the physical examination. "Be careful you idiot." 

He is on flat on his back, while Freddie is propped up on his elbows on top of him with a slight smile. 

It's a strange angle to look at one another, but Roger still smiles back anyway. It's been a while since it was just the two of them. Despite them being roommates.

"Feels like we haven't seen each other in ages, dear." 

Roger scoffs and purses his lips. He's too tired to be kicking around the bucket today. "We haven't because you're always with Jim these days." 

That earns him an eye roll. "Jealousy isn't attractive Rog, not even on you."

"Get off of me." Roger pouts. It's not easy going from seeing Freddie every day, watching movies, shopping together, making silly songs and dressing each other up- to seeing each other occasionally between classes, or during band rehearsals with too many other people around. "You wanker."

Freddie pushes him back onto the couch effortlessly. "Don't be ridiculous. I can have two favorite people in the world." 

"What about Bri and Deacky?" 

"Alright..." Freddie shrugs. "Four favorite people in the world." 

"And what about Aretha Franklin?" Roger raises a challenging eyebrow. He's just teasing Freddie, but it hits a nerve to be pushed aside in challenging times like these. 

He's having a baby. He needs Freddie more than Jim does. 

Freddie flicks his nose with a smile. "Okay fine, I'm a peoples person. But you are definitely in the top ten."

"Top ten?" 

"Alright, definitely the top three. You silly blond." Freddie promises without breaking eye contact. Staring intently into Rogers eyes. 

Roger is quiet and stares back at the Alpha. His eyelids grow heavy, but so does Freddie on top of him. 

"What?" Roger yawns out, his head falling back onto the couch tiredly.

"You look a bit rough, darling. Having Mercury withdrawal symptoms?" Freddie points at the bags under his eyes. 

"Something like that." Roger knows his skin is pale, his eyes heavy and carries an overall miserable look. It would only take a bit before Freddie would notice. 

"What is it darling?"

"I came back from the doctor." Roger feels his nerves carving inside his stomach. It's horrible lying to Freddie about the baby while he is right on top of Rogers slightly swollen belly. "He put me on some pills." 

He can't tell Freddie yet. Not right now. Freddie might tell the wrong person. Or he would try to convince Roger to do the right thing and tell Brian. 

"Oh dear, I'm sorry." 

Roger isn't ready to be confronted in such a manner just yet. He bites his lip and looks away. "It's nothing... Don't wanna talk about ir really. Just don't mind me if my hormones are going crazy."

"Ohhh right." Freddie gets up and practically straddles Rogers waist. "Why don't we have some fun tonight, just you and I."

Roger looks up at him with a raised eyebrow, one hand on his stomach. 

"Just you and I?"

"Promise!" Freddie exclaims while he gets up to choose a movie for them to watch. He reaches into his back pocket for a cigarette and lighter. "Want a smoke darling?"

Yes is Rogers instinctive response. He misses the smell and craves the calming breaths, but he has a baby to look after now. He doesn't get to do everything for himself alone.

"No thanks. Not now."

Freddie pops a video tape into the television, before turning back to Roger with wide eyes. 

The pity on his face makes Roger want to shrink into himself in shame. "Oh, you must be really unwell."

He's a dirty liar, but Roger nods because he is in fact nauseous, exhausted and the cramps come to live again now that he is growing hungry. 

It should be better when he starts taking the pills Lawrence gave him. The nausea should go away, he should be able to sleep full nights and the cramps would be all he has to worry about. 

"Then for tonight I'll look after you." Freddie promises with a smile. "Put your feet up and let's get to it."

Roger waits patiently, laying sideways on the couch, the least uncomfortable position for him, while Freddie gathers the snacks and a blanket for them. 

It's a blessing to see Freddie had chosen Star Wars, a movie they both love very much despite the fact that they have watched it a hundred times before. 

Usually Brian would watch along with them, but the one-on-one time is good for their friendship.

Roger hopes his emotions are out of control because of the hormones, not because he actually has to worry about the relationship between him and Freddie.

They have been oddly drifting apart as of late. Enough to make Roger doubt they'll move in together after university. Enough to doubt if Freddie would stand behind Roger during and after his pregnancy.

"Here I am dear." Freddie climbs onto the couch behind Roger, after he puts the movie on play.

Freddie throws a blanket over the two of them and wraps an arm around Roger to pull him against his chest, both of them in them on their sides now. 

"You relax, lay back and eat something while we look at Princess Leias tits okay?"

Roger snorts, reaching for the snacks on the coffee table, before settling in against Freddie. 

They know each other too well. "I love her with all my heart, she is much more than an Alpha with nice tits, Freddie."

"Right, sorry."

"She's also my intergalactic wife, with nice tits." Roger says with a grin, feeling Freddie's familiar chuckle behind him.

"Don't tell Brian dear, he thinks he is your intergalactic wife."

Rogers cheeks heat up at the comment, he is glad Freddie is behind him so he won't notice. "Shut up and watch the movie you wanker."

~~~

In the next few days Roger feels surprisingly better.

Nobody around him seems to notice his slightly swollen stomach, his constant hormonal strain and stress. 

He's sleeping again, catching up on his course work and rehearsing for upcoming shows with Queen.

The only thing left to do is tell people.

He's been thinking about asking Brian to have a drink with him in the hopes they can sort it out just between the two of them. 

Roger has it (kinda... almost?) planned out. 

He'll buy Brian a drink- in public so Brian won't yell at Roger after hearing the news. The Alpha will he a bit relaxed and calm, before Roger spills the beans.

Tell him the truth. He deserves to know. 

But the suspense of seeing Brian- having to tell Brian he's becoming a father has Roger clammy and nauseous, despite the pills Dr Lawrence had given him.

Roger had just finished tuning his drums for the Queen rehearsals, when the bile comes creeping up his throat for the first time in days.

"Fuck." 

He covers his mouth with his hand and races for the bathroom. Leaving behind a concerned Freddie and a sympathetic John. 

It's a miracle Roger manages to make it to the toilet before spilling the contents of his stomach into it. 

He'll spare anyone the dirty details. But he never in his life experienced enough nervousness to become physically ill before.

"Stupid baby." 

He straightens his back from where he was hunched over the toilet.

It's been very nice the past few days without throwing up. He really can't go back to that. 

He needs his sleep and good health in order to stay on track with Queen and school. He shouldn't make it too easy for them to throw him out by slacking.

"Stupid Brian as well." He mutters darkly into his own reflection in the mirror above the sink. 

He looks almost the same. Perhaps a bit thinner from all the throwing up. The dark circles under his eyes have almost disappeared and his hair is its usual mess.

Though Roger can see the guilt, the secret, the weight on the hunch of his shoulders and the set of his jaw. 

He really should tell Brian before he begins to actually show. 

11 weeks is quite a while already. 

The clock is ticking. 9 months is all he got to get his life sorted for the little one.

"Okay." 

For the good measure he washes his face after he's done with his hands to clear his head.

He's got to tell Brian as soon as possible. 

In fact, he’s going to tell him tonight. 

Roger can't bear withholding this from Brian. He can't do this on his own, secretly throwing up in the toilet or faking the longest hangover in history without actually being able to consume alcohol.

Brian is smart. He'll put two and two together soon and-

"Band rehearsals start at six! I don't want to be wasting my precious time waiting around for you."

Roger can hear Freddie's voice from the hallway as he rushes back to the rehearsal room. At first he's afraid Freddie is snapping at him, until- 

"I already told you that I sincerely apologize. But for the record, it's not as if you're never late Fred!" Speaking of the devil, Brian has finally arrived. Though 35 minutes late. 

"That's hardly relevant right now, Dear." 

When Roger enters the rehearsal room his eyes immediately land on Brian. 

He looks upset. His hair disheveled, face slightly red and fists bawled up against his sides. He's completely tensed up with his guitar strapped around his neck.

Roger knows this can't be all because of Freddie scolding him. Something else is also bothering him. 

Something most definitely Tim related. 

"But Roger is late too!" Brian exclaims with wide eyes as he spots the blond entering the room. 

"Roger was already here, he just needed to throw up for a minute." Freddie explains while setting up his microphone. "Even he was on time."

It is comforting to hear the band arguing with one another, instead of focusing on Rogers current state.

He quietly slips behind his drums and grabs his sticks from his bag. Rolling his wrists slowly to warm up.

"Hey, you alright?" 

To his surprise, John has dragged his stool closer to Roger, bass in his lap and discreetly lowered his tone.

Roger still has the aftertaste of bile in his mouth, but having decided to tell Brian today has eased his hormonal driven brain enough to concentrate on rehearsing. 

"I'm dealing with it." He isn't whispering like John. The other two are too busy yelling at one another to even notice them talking. "Just a bit nauseous again." 

John frowns, laying a hand on Rogers tense shoulder. "Dr. Lawrence said you could take an extra pill during the day if you felt really bad." 

"Oh, did he?" Roger probably should listen more discretely next time they visit. "Because I don't quite remember him saying- anything." 

"Yeah, Doctor Lawrence explicitly said you should take one twice a day, but you could take one as an emergency in-"

"Hold on." Roger jumps slightly when suddenly Brian is standing right in front of them. Towering over John. "You know Rogers doctor?"

He raises his eyebrow, but John doesn't waver under his glare. "Yes." 

"You don't even want to come when we invite you over for drinks after a show, but you came to the doctor with Roger?" 

Roger has to admit that it is very out of character for John to be this friendly and open with one of them outside of touring. 

Nobody usually gets to talk with John if it isn't about band discussions. Brians surprise isn't quite misplaced. 

But Roger can't complain, he likes Johns attention. He could use some new friends now that Freddie has Jim and Brian is always with Tim. 

Roger clears his throat. His heart beating hard against his ribcage. "Uhm, is there a problem with that?"

"No! No of course not." Blinking down at Roger as if he's grown an extra head, Brian continues to gape. "You two have been awfully close as of late, which is new to me. That's all."

John glances at Roger with a raised eyebrow, clearly not sure how much he's allowed to say.

Their trip to the hospital was with obstetrician-gynecologist, not a usual doctor. 

Roger is so screwed. "I.. ehm-"

"Brian dear, don't be jealous. Roger doesn't swing that way." Freddie comes over to join them and playfully ruffles Rogers hair. "He likes Alpha knot, not soft Omega hands- no offense Deacky." 

"I'm not jealous!" 

Freddie is grinning deviously. "Then why are you so worried about Deacky hanging out with Rog?"

Roger swats Freddie's hand away, but not once do his eyes shy away from Brians flustered reaction. 

"I dunno." 

He sheepishly looks away with a red face, awkwardly strumming his guitar. 

Roger feels a little bad for all ganging up on him, so he decides to throw Brian a bone.

"Just needed to see a doctor about some Omega stuff." Roger feels his own cheeks heat up at his stupid explanation. "Nothing to worry about, Bri. I just needed some... eh..."

"Omega solidarity." John chips in quietly. 

Roger smiles up at Brian. "Exactly."

He doesn't like the way his shoulders are hunched and he's tense. Doesn't matter how much he fights with Tim, he usually relaxes around the band. 

Roger takes a deep breath. Then blurts the words out before he can chicken out. "But I actually wanted to talk with you about it, if you have time tonight?"

Brians chin perks up from where he's been intently staring at his red special. "If you feel comfortable to talk with me about your- eh... Omega issues?" 

"Of course." Roger grins nonchalantly- ignoring John intensely staring at him from the corner of his eye. 

"There's some stuff with Tim I need to get off my chest as well." Brian adds quietly. "I've been arguing with him all afternoon." 

That's nothing new, but the heaviness of the way Brian says it sparks curiosity in Roger. 

"Let's have a drink then. After rehearsals." 

Butterflies dance in Rogers stomach when Brians shoulders relax and he smiles back. Though it's only a small tug at his lips.

"Sounds like a plan." 

"Great!" Freddie shouts into the microphone to grab their attention. "Can we fucking finally begin rehearsing?" 

John gets up from his chair with a tired groan. Brian plugs his guitar into the sound system. Roger just places his foot on the bass drum. 

"We don't know when our next tour opportunity is coming up, we must be prepared darlings." Freddie snaps his fingers impatiently. "Talk about your personal life issues later, we got a show to put together." 

Roger takes a deep breath, staying calm in the hopes of not throwing up again before he can get home to take an emergency pill. 

If there's one thing to distract him from longingly staring at Brian (with his had open blouse and slightly parted lips due to the concentration) and the baby growing in his stomach, it would be drumming.

If all else is shit, he still got his sticks and rhythm. 

"We begin with Ogre Battle." 

Brian clears his throat. "I think that starting with Procession would be much more-"

"You were 30 minutes late, you don't get a say in this." Freddie affectively waves Brian off. "Rog, begin."

All hail Queen Freddie. 

Roger makes eye contact with John, before counting down. 

"One, two, three four-!" 

~~~

"Here we go." Roger huffs out while he settles down onto his chair. 

He just got back from the toilet, due to his bladder being constantly full these days. Brian in the meantime had found them a place to sit by the bar in the crowded pub and bought them both a cider. 

Not Rogers favorite, but alcohol just wouldn't do for a while. Not while he's pregnant anyway.

"Cheers." Brian helps Roger onto his tall chair, before clicking their bottles together.

Roger usually would have gulped the drink down in one go, but he's more careful now with his exploding bladder. 

He tentatively begins to sip, while looking up at Brians dark exhausted eyes. "Now, you've been acting quite tense all morning." 

"I know..." 

"Come on, tell me." Roger nudges Brian with his foot teasingly. 

He watches the emotions play on Brians face. He's upset, angry perhaps. A bit sad and most of all exhausted. 

Brian orders himself a beer, before sighing. "Tim is jealous." 

Roger is not surprised. Tim, Jim, whoever tends to get protective over their Alpha when they get close with other Omegas.

Especially considering Roger and Brian had sex together. Good sex- the best sex they've ever had.

"Did you tell him...?" He asks tentatively, doing his best not to sound insensitive.

He might not care for Tims feelings, but Brian looks genuinely upset about it. Which is unusual. 

"No. I didn't, yet for some reason I couldn't convince him we aren't currently sleeping together. It wouldn't help his suspicions if I told him we had in the past." 

"Well we aren't currently sleeping together, no." Roger takes another sip of his drink with a raised eyebrow. "But we have in the past. You choose to lie... Even though you're in an open relationship, right?"

"Dating you is against the rules apparently." Brian sighs again. He folds his arms on top of the bar. 

Roger watches him work out the words in his head. The same way he puts together a heartfelt song. It needs to be worded in a precise manner.

He’s careful, very mindful for an Alpha. 

"I've never seen him jealous with other Omegas, but whenever you and I hang out he becomes envious, angry. Even if he doesn't have time for me- sleeping with other Alphas. He just doesn't like it when I spend time with you. I couldn't bear telling him we had sex." 

Roger bites his lip. It doesn't make sense. Who cares if Tim will be angry at Roger? He doesn't have high regards of the blond anyway. 

"Why not?"

"I guess... It would break him. It would break whatever is left of him and I. Another good looking Omega in their fertile prime being around me is something he can't quite handle, I'm afraid." 

Roger and Brian both hold eye contact while they drink their beverages. Both their bodies rigid with nerves for completely different reasons.

With one last gulp, Brian finishes his beer and immediately orders another. 

He's stressed out. Roger has gotten drunk with him before, but he's downing his drinks faster than usually. Effectively getting drunk. 

"So... What now?" Roger dares to ask while Brian gets his new drink from the bartender. 

"He told me he didn't want me around you anymore, Rog." Brian looks away. "He said that if I wanted to be with him I need to cut ties with you."

Roger gulps. His heart going wild. 

He's definitely not worth that sacrifice. Tim and Brian have been together for years.

Roger is not even considerable competition. He can't compare to the joy and perfect Omega match Tim is to Brian.

High school sweethearts. Taken each others virginity and staying together through thick and thin. 

Rogers fingers turn white from how hard he's clutching his glass of cider.

"Will you do it?"

"Hmm?" Brian looks at him again. Eyebrows raised. 

He tries to keep the emotions out of his voice, but it's nearly impossible. "Will you break ties with me?" 

As if slapped in the face, Brian shoots up. "No! Roger. I'd never just-"

"Because I understand, truly I do." He rushes the words out. Not even looking at Brian anymore. "You love Tim. He's your boyfriend. Always has been. I'm just the drummer. Someone you slept with once." 

Brian gasps in surprise and lays a hand on his shoulder. "Roger it's not like that. You're my best friend. I'd never want our friendship to end. Nothing ever simply will." 

It's all coming together now. Brian is on the brink of a breakup because of Roger. 

This is the moment to tell Brian about the baby. Give him all the facts on the situation before he decides what he wants for his life.

His long term boyfriend Tim, whom he's continuously arguing with. But have been together for years, build their characters and lives around one another.

Or Roger. An Omega that will never fit society's standards, wild and untraditional. 

Bust most importantly, pregnant with Brians baby.

"Brian... Be honest. Under what circumstances would you throw me out of your life? Out of the band?"

Brian blinks at him. Incredibly confused. "What- of course never. I just told you Rog." 

Roger can't bear the stress. He's nauseous and shaking. 

"What if one time I really fuck up and ruin your life?" 

"Roger." Brian puts his glass down and puts his other hand on Rogers shoulder as well and starts shaking him. 

"You won't ever get rid of me so easily. I won't just leave our friendship behind because Tim is being a difficult." He punctuated every word with a squeeze. "Why are the two Omegas in my life so keen on leaving me?" 

Roger snorts. "I don't want to leave you- sorry. I just... I guess I don't want to stand between you and your." happiness.

Assuming Tim will bring Brian happiness.

"You won't." Brian promises, forcing Roger to look him in the eye by pulling him closer. "I don't think Tim and I will work out this way. Besides him wanting to dictate whom I am talking to... The whole open relationship thing doesn't sit right with me." 

Brians eyes shift from Rogers eyes to his lips. 

The air between them becomes warm and foggy. Roger is dizzy with anticipation. 

Brian clears his throat and licks his dry lips, before he continues. 

"I cannot be with someone who can't respect my friendship with you." He reaches out and tentatively takes Rogers hand in his warmer ones.

Their fingers lace together perfectly. Sending shivers down Rogers spine.

"I can't lose what we have. Queen, our friendship. I've been with Tim for a long time, but... I think this is too much for me."

Rogers cheeks heat up under Brians gaze. There's a lump in his throat, his heart aching at the idea- the possibly of having Brian as his own.

As his Alpha.

"Bri..." He gulps and pretends to feel bad. "That's- shit. I'm sorry."

Not feeling sorry at all. He shifts closer to Brian in his barstool.

"Don't be." Brian quietly whispers. Squeezing Rogers hand. "It had no chance of lasting with his jealousy- my jealousy. The whole open relationship is not healthy for me."

Roger nods in understanding.

It feels perfect, Brian shifts closer to him as well. Their hands clammy but determined to hold on. 

The room is half lit, nobody is looking at them, because there are too many people for them to stand out. 

Roger feels warm and fussy under Brians protective gaze.

Their bodies are lined up together. Roger is practically in Brians lap. 

All he has to do is lean in and brush his aching lips over Brians. His eyes drift close on their own accord and takes a deep breath. 

"Rog-" Brian holds back. Their lips a centimeter away from touching. "You don't have to kiss me to make me feel better."

Roger is shaking. Brians hot breath on his face. 

He never wanted someone to lean in and take the lead this badly. 

By the way Brian cups his chin, his knees brushing against Rogers, his eyes hooded and dark. Roger wants to be bend over the bar and be claimed.

He needs to explain he isn't kissing Brian out of pity or to cheer him up. 

He loves Brian. He is carrying Brians baby. 

"Brian. I-"

Suddenly the breath is knocked out of Rogers lungs when someone from behind grabs his shirt and pulls him off his barstool. 

"You disgusting whore!" 

Roger is dragged to his feet by Tim, his knees buckling under the sudden weight. He grasps for the bar edge to keep himself from dropping to the dirty floor.

Tim lets go of Rogers shirt to instead push at his chest and spit at him. 

"I fucking knew I couldn't trust you. You fuck everything that walks."

Roger is shocked by the sudden interruption. His heart hammering against his chest and blood pumping through his veins unnervingly fast. 

"Tim, calm down." He tries to push Tim out of his face, but he is trapped between the bar and the broader Omega. "I didn't do shit-"

"You fucked him! Didn't you?"

Roger looks Tim in the eye. Behind all the rage and betrayal he sees sadness, exhaustion.

Someone who's about to lose Brian.

It's hard to breathe when someone is up in your face, let alone speak. 

"I-" He feels small compared to Tim. Hopes this won't get any more physical to endanger the baby. "Brian and I-"

"Get off of him!" 

Then finally- Tim pushed away from Rogers chest and held back by Brian.

"Are you mad!" He shakes the poor Omegas shoulders. Both of them stiff with rage. "You can't just fucking jump on people."

"You are cheating on me!"

"We are in an open relationship!" Brian yells back. "Or did you forget that while you were sleeping in Randalls bed last night?!" 

Tims lip begins to tremble. Roger can't help but feel his heart clench at the sight. 

This has gone too far. 

He looks Brian right in the eye when tears begin to spill. "You are emotionally cheating on me, Brian. That's much worse." 

Brian lets go of him and scoffs. "That's not true- you know that I would never. Not like you."

"I was just sleeping with someone. Just sex." Tims voice drops to a whisper. He's vulnerable compared to Brians height and strength. "It meant nothing to me." 

"And who says sleeping with Roger meant something to me?" 

Roger blinks. Caught off guard by the words.

Brian doesn't even notice how the blonds world stops turning and everything shatters to bits.

Rogers heart drops into his shoes. His face goes white as a sheet. 

The sex- the best night of Rogers life meant nothing to Brian.

The day they had conceived their child, was nothing more but a casual fuck for the Alphas. 

That hurt. That really hurt.

Something snaps inside of Roger, anything that once resembled hope for a united future shatters. 

His lower lip begins to wobble and his vision  blurs. 

He can't cry. Not in front of the entire bar watching the scene. Not in front of Tim.

Not in front of Brian.

Rogers stomach churns. He's going to throw up all over the bar floor if he doesn't move now. He grabs his wallet from the bar and pushes past the crowd of people gathered to watch the scene. 

He blindly makes his way to the door on shaking legs and an automatic pilot brain.

As soon as he gets his first breath of fresh air- he bends forward and vomits on the side curb. Clutching his stomach through his shirt. 

This was completely fucked up.

Tim interrupting Roger moments before he was going to kiss Brian- tell him about their baby. About the future that awaits him.

Only to realize that it meant nothing to Brian.

Roger prides himself for holding his sobs until he's back in his apartment. 

He can't blame his tears on the hormones this time. 

~~~

"Roger, darling you're home early." Freddie half heartedly mumbles when he hears the front door open and close. "Don't worry, we'll move to the bedroom in a minute." 

He doesn't even look up at Roger, settled on Jims lap on the couch, in the middle of a steamy making out session. 

Usually, the sight would have had Roger fake gagging and covering his eyes to make a point of that Freddie shouldn't be grinding against Jim on their shared sofa.

But Rogers mind is elsewhere now.

He leans against the door to keep himself up, his teeth chattering and his cheeks wet. He feels numb and frozen on the spot.

Too exhausted to pull off his coat or shoes.

"Hey- you okay there?" Jim pulls back from Freddie's lips with a frown.

He scans Roger down with concern and prompts Freddie to turn around as well, shifting him off his crotch. 

His eyes go wide and turn sad as soon as he sees the state the small Omega is in. "Oh, Rog. Why are you crying dear?"

Rogers hands bawl up into fists. Fresh tears standing in his eyes.

His voice is broken and small when he speaks up. "Tim called me a whore."

Freddie blinks. Jim looks lost as well.

"And... That hurt your feelings?" 

It's pathetic. Roger usually has a thicker skin than this, but-

"Yeah." He pouts, two steady streaks of tears rolling down his blotchy cheeks. "It did." 

Freddie keeps looking at him as if he's grown an extra head. Jim doesn't seem to have a clue what's going on either. 

"Are these the hormones you told me about the day before?" 

Freddie climbs out of Jims lap and makes a b-line for Roger.

"I dunno..." Roger lets himself be pulled onto the couch, while Freddie hands him a box of tissues. "Everything sucks." 

He settles against the cushions and blows his nose miserably. 

Freddie sits down beside him. Jim is on Rogers other side and lays a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. 

"What happened darling? Why are you upset?" Freddie asks quietly.

Roger side-eyes Jim. They're on peaceful terms despite the occasional tension between them over Freddie. 

But Roger is definitely not comfortable telling Freddie about his feelings with Jim pressed up against his side. 

"Right." Jim clasps Rogers shoulder before getting off the couch. "I think you two could use some alone time."

Roger is silently grateful the Alpha knows how to take a hint. 

Jim grabs his coat and leans in to kiss Freddie goodbye.

"My love, please don't leave." He grabs Jims arm and keeps him close. "Wait in my bedroom. I'm there in a bit."

"Might take a while though." Roger mumbles behind the tissue. Just to be a little shit.

Jim moves out of the living room with a heavy sigh. The two on the couch watch him disappear into Freddie's bedroom and close the door.

Freddie disguises his pout to focus on Roger instead. 

"Now, tell me happened darling?"

Roger drops the tissue and spits it out. 

He should have told Freddie a long time ago. 11 weeks to be exact. 

"I slept with Brian."

"Oh." Freddie's eyes go wide. He covers his mouth with his hand. "I could have known." 

"Just once really. It's nothing..." Apparently. 

Roger grabs a new tissue and hastily continues. Sleeping with Brian is not the main issue. He can't dwell on that before Freddie starts to ask questions Roger isn't ready to answer. "And now Tim is jealous because Brian spends so much time with me."

"Right."

"Tim threatens to leave Brian if he stays friends with me-" Roger angrily wipes away a tear. "Then he called me a whore." 

"You're not a whore, Rog." Freddie coos gently, he scoots closer and wraps an arm around the Omegas shoulders. "Whores take money." 

Roger snorts and rolls his eyes, but he welcomes the hug. 

Sometimes he really just needs an Alpha to protect him. Look after him when he's upset. Doesn't matter how much he enjoys being single and liberated.

There's no place in the world like the protective hold of an Alpha.

He nuzzles his face into Freddie's warm neck. There are no more fresh tears springing in his eyes. 

"You smell like Jim." 

"Yes, we were about to have sex, until you came in." Freddie strokes Rogers hair with a heavy sigh. 

They quietly breathe each other's presence. Freddie continues to caress Rogers head gently, while Roger tentatively lays a hand over his pudgy belly. On top of his shirt. 

"Darling, what's really bothering you? Who cares about Tim, really?"

Freddie might be too busy to be bothered at times, but Freddie sees right through Roger. 

He always has. 

Roger is not a good actor anyway. 

"Brian. Brian cares about Tim." He says miserably. "I don't want to stand between Brian and his bright future." 

"Brians future lays with Queen. With you and John and I. Brian is a smart person, he knows what decision is right." Freddie scoffs, waving his words off with a hand gesture. "Which is staying with the band that still has Seven Seas of Rhye in the charts." 

Roger thinks about the baby. 

If Brian choses to stay with Tim if Tim manages get over his jealousy for Roger, the baby will definitely crush all of that.

"Roger." Freddie snaps him out of his thoughts. "There's something you're not telling me." 

Roger bites his lip. He can't say it. He just can't. 

Freddie lowers his voice and tenderly tucks Rogers hair behind his ear. "Do you have feelings for Brian?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Roger pretends to laugh. But it comes out tight and forced. "That's ridiculous. Do I look like I am in love with Brian?"

His face goes redder with every word.

"In all the years I've known you, I've never seen you in love with anyone, I have no clue how you would act." Freddie admits. "But I haven't ever seen you quite this worked up before... You got me wondering dear. Right after you tell me you slept with Brian."

"It was just once." Roger mumbles half heartedly. Not looking Freddie in the eye anymore. 

"Right... Well, why don't you talk with Brian about this? Tell him the decision is all his to make." 

Roger shrugs. "I can't go to him. He was in the bar fighting with Tim. Telling him our sex was bad." 

This time Freddie actually gasps. "He did not!" 

It's not the whole truth. Brian said the sex meant nothing- not that it was necessarily bad, but Roger can't tell Freddie the true story, else he'll definitely figure out Roger has the hots for Brian. 

"He did."

Freddie scoffs, it's almost amusing how serious he takes it. "Well dear, I know those days are behind us, and we don't talk about it, but I promise you that you're a good lay."

"Thank you Fred." Rogers sad expression morphs into a smile. 

"I'm sure Brian just said that to make Tim feel better." Freddie cups Rogers cheeks and brushes away the drying tear stains with his thumbs. "That makes sense right? Tim felt jealous, Brian is in a desperate situation." 

It does kinda make sense.

Roger rubs knuckles over his belly. In slow gentle circles. 

Freddie doesn't look away from Rogers tired blue eyes. "Just talk to Brian, okay?" 

"Talk with me about what?"

Both Roger and Freddie jump when suddenly Brian stands in the doorway.

He always hangs out at their place, they gave him a key years ago. Lately he hasn't been using it as much so Roger had forgotten about it.

"Fuck." He clutches his rapidly beating heart. "Can't you fucking knock?"

"I heard my name. I was curious." Brian closes the door and steps forward with his hands behind his back. 

His eyes are sparkling, his shoulders have seemed to lost some weight since their talk in the pub. 

Freddie untangles himself from Roger and gets to his feet to dramatically point at Brian.

"You hurt Rogers feelings." 

Brians eyebrows shoot up. His heavy gaze lands on Rogers puffy face. 

"Is this about us sleeping together Roger? I already assured Tim you had no feelings for me." 

"Brian-" 

"I know you are- sexually free. You have a lot of sex. I know I'm not special-" 

Roger wants to stop him. He pushes himself off the couch and steps closer to the Alpha.  "Brian that's not-" 

"I had a good time, Don't get me wrong, It's the best sex I've ever had." 

Roger stops mid-step. Somewhere beside him Freddie gasps again. Overly dramatic (like Rogers hormones). 

But it’s true. He feels everything five times more intense. Rogers heart melts, when Brians eyes go soft and there's a small smile on his face. 

Directed to Roger alone.

Maybe he should just say it? The emotions are already high now. Better get it over with.

Roger splays a hand over his stomach. "Brian, I need to tell you-" 

"You're not at fault for my breakup with Tim, I want to live more like you, more free, carefree if you will. I can't be with someone who demands I stop seeing my friends."

Freddie rakes a hand through his hair. "Wait- you broke up with Tim?!" 

"Yes!" Brians face morphs into a full blown smile and he finally reveals what he's been holding behind his back. "I came with liquor to celebrate." 

Roger blankly blinks at him. 

His heart begins to swell. 

Brian is single. The father of the baby Roger is carrying is free to be taken.

Without another thought, Roger leaps forward and wraps his arms around Brians neck. 

"Oh thank God!" 

They nearly topple over, but Brian manages to keep them up by steadying his legs. 

Roger can feel Brian wrap his arms around his waist as well, the bottle of whiskey pressed cold against Rogers back. Brians chin resting on top of his forehead. 

"Tell me about it." He laughs into Roger hair. The ringing sends tingles down Rogers spine. 

"That's long overdue, Brian dear." Freddie chimes in from behind them. 

Roger inhales the sharp scent of Brians neck. 

He smells like sweat, his cologne and a bit like Tim still. But mostly something that's exclusively Brian. 

Rogers eyes rolling back into his head with pleasure. He knows he's holding on suspiciously long, but he can't help but show his happiness.

Utter relief that there's nobody between him, Brian and their unborn baby. 

"I feel like I'm interrupting something." Freddie whispers. "Should I get Jim so we can pop open the whiskey?"

"Get Jim!" Brian shuffles Roger towards the kitchen with him to pull some glasses. "We need to celebrate my freedom." 

Roger frowns against his chest. 

"Freedom is a strong word." He clears his throat and pulls back so he can look Brian in the eye. "You can be free and be in a relationship." 

"That's not the usual philosophy you teach us." Brian grins, grabs four glasses from the cabinet. "You know, marriage is a way to scare Omegas into captivity. Sex and partying shouldn't be considered a guilt trip."  

He lets go of Roger and opens the whiskey. Pouring everyone a drink with a smile. 

Roger takes a step back and watches him work. Fiddling with the edge of his shirt awkwardly. 

"Don't worry I'm not shitting on it. I used to have my doubts about it..." Brian leans against the counter and hands Roger his drink. "But you're right. I can't believe I was ready to settle down with someone in my early twenties."

For the second time that night, Rogers heart sinks into his stomach. 

He lays a hand over the swollen pudge of his belly while he stares at Brian. Holding back all the things he should say.

Brian has a right to know. But-

"I need my freedom now. I'm young, the band is successful. I'm done being tied down." Brian clicks his glass against Rogers with a tentative smile. 

"Cheers!"

Roger grits his teeth and squeezes the glass between his fingers until they're white. 

"Don't start without us!" Freddie cries out as he drags Jim into the kitchen with a happy grin. "We want in on the celebration as well." 

"Rog," Brian ignores Freddie and glances down at the small blond with concern. "What's wrong?"

Roger bites his lip. His blood turns ice cold in his veins with realization.

Brian does not want to be settled down. He doesn't want to be a father.

He definitely doesn't want to be with Roger. 

"Is it about what you needed to tell me- the reason why you had to go to the hospital with John?"

Freddie and Jim stop smiling the second they lay eyes on the scene. 

Roger puts his glass down and looks at his feet instead of anyone’s eyes. 

Intense sadness washes over him as Brians words continue to ring in his head. 

I need my Freedom. I'm done being tied down.

"I gotta go." 

Roger grabs his keys and wallet from the countertops. He still has his shoes and coat on when he rushes out of the dorm.

He leaves behind three confused Alphas with their glasses of whiskey in their hands. 

"Wait Rog! Where are you going?" Brian calls after him as Roger strides down the halls.

Despite being a lot smaller, he's a lot more keen on leaving which gives him an advantage in speed.

He bites his lip to keep himself from snarking something nasty he'll definitely regret later.

"It's good whiskey! I paid good money for it!" Brian calls after Roger, but he's not going further than the doorway. 

Roger wasn't aiming for a movie scene where Brian chased after him and confesses his undying love.

Because it's bullshit. Roger doesn't get to have undying love. Especially not from someone as valuable as Brian.

He stomps down the hallway with his head hanging low to keep people from recognizing him or see the tears standing in his eyes.

The last thing Roger hears before he rounds the corner is Freddie's concerned voice.

"Don't mind him dear, he's been a bit hormonal lately-" 

Roger squeezes his eyes closed, bawls his hands up into fists and walks right into the cold rain. 

At least people won't be able to see the difference between the raindrops and his tears, right?

He'll have to learn how to appreciate small victories for now. 

~~~

"Roger, it's two a.m, love why are you out so late?" 

His grandmother frowns at him as she opens up her front door for him. 

It's still pouring. He's standing on her front step- shaking, cold and wet from the rain. His eyes are puffy from crying and his clothes soaked. 

"Alphas suck, grandma." 

She might be in her nightgown, with her hair pinned up and sleep clouding in her old eyes- but she's the most intimidating person he's ever met.

Intimidating and protective above all else. 

"Yes we do, my sweetheart. We all do. You can tell me all about it." She ushers him inside and immediately begins to undo his coat. "Now come in, its no good for the baby if you get sick." 

He lets her take off his coat and shoes. Without a word she steers him upstairs and throws him a towel to dry up.

"Get into your pajama and wait for me in my room."

Roger let's his instincts take the lead and follows her orders obediently. Head hanging low and feet dragging over the floor.

He makes his way upstairs and remembers that he doesn't have much stuff at her house anymore.

He settles for a simple shirt and boxers for the evening. There's not much choice anyway. 

He crawls into grandmas big warm bed and splays out on his back- like a starfish.

His teary eyes staring up at the dusty wooden ceiling. 

He's going to be big in a few months, he'll have to clean the house before his pregnancy won't allow it anymore. Grandma sure can't reach all the corners and gaps in the house with her old bones.

Roger makes a mental note to keep it in mind. Thinking of all the other things he'll have to prepare before the arrival of his baby, while he waits for her to turn up with a cup of tea. 

Chills are still running down his spine. He's still sad and cold, despite drying himself up. 

He's still stupid for dreaming about having Brian for himself.

"Fuck." He rolls over and whimpers into a pillow as he rubs his slightly swollen belly. Barely visible for anyone that isn't looking.

But it's there.

"Yes. Tell me what happened." His grandmother shushes him as she steps into her bedroom quietly. 

She sets his cup of tea on the bedside table, before Roger can feel her settling on the bed beside him. She sits upright with her back against the headboard.

She grabs his arm and forces him to roll over once more, until he has his head in her lap. "You didn't come here to curse at my pillow, or did you?" 

Her gentle wrinkled hands push away his bangs from his face to force him into looking at her.

"No." She's blurry because he's not wearing his glasses and he's crying. But he can imagine she's got a worried frown on her face. 

He knows he's been on a roll this evening- but people really usually don't see him cry. It's out of character and alarming. 

"Then tell me what happened? If you give me their full names and Sofi numbers, I'll get them down by sunrise." 

Roger thinks she's joking, but maybe she isn't. He never truly knows with this woman. "Don't kill anyone. But I think the Alpha who got me pregnant doesn't want to be involved."

With a heavy sigh, grandma continues to caress his pouting face. 

"I won't do anything without your permission, no." She promises with a tentative smile. "But you are my little boy and this is heartbreaking news." 

He nods. Blinking away the tears before they spill. 

The way they're laying together, the softness of her actions and the rawness of Rogers emotions are is unnervingly similar to the night he'd run away from home. 

How he'd never even bothered to pack his stuff, stormed out of his childhood house and never returned. To find comfort and a new life from his grandmothers home. 

He doesn't want the same for Queen. They have only made their second album. This was just supposed to be the beginning. 

So much more is awaiting them.

He doesn't want to run away from that. Not now John finally talks to him and considers him a friend, Brian who's been a rock in Rogers life ever since they met and Freddie who knows Roger better than anyone in the world. 

"What are you worried about?" 

Roger snorts. A genuine laugh shaking his cold body. "Excuse me grandma, but what does not worry me?"

He sits upright and finally pours his heart out. Maybe it's to the wrong person, but the weight on his heart has become unbearable over the past few days. 

"I'm single. And pregnant. The university will kick me out for getting knocked up, which means no degree, which means no job." 

Tears begin to freely fall down his face. He's actually shaken to the core with stress.

"No job means no money. And in 39 weeks, I'll have a baby in my care. I have no house grandma." 

Her eyes turn sad as well, mirroring his. She reaches out to clasp his wrist, while his hands bawl up into the sheets with frustration. 

"They'll replace me in Queen. I'll lose my friends- I already lost the father." 

He hiccups and dries his cheeks with his own shirt. 

"He's single for the first time in years, and this stupid tiny part of me believed that maybe he has feelings for me too, right? But of course not." 

With his heart pounding in his ears, Roger can't stop speaking. Blurting out everything he's thinking. "I let myself believe I could get someone like him. I was stupid. Even though the baby deserves two parents, Brian doesn't want it."

Roger blows out a heavy sigh, before falling face-first into the pillow next to his grandmother. "And now I don't know what to do."

It's quiet for a moment. Roger takes a couple of calming breaths. It's hard to breathe with his face mashed into the pillows, but he can't find the energy to get up again.

It's not any better, but now that he's said it out loud it's not just weighing on his shoulders anymore.

His grandmother has never in her life let Roger down. Never did she limit or underestimate him. And she has always tried to take some of his pain away if she can.

She coos at him, massaging his scalp with her wrinkly hands. And he lets her. 

He craves an Alphas touch when he's worked up or upset. 

"Did he say that?" 

Rogers voice is muffled by the pillow. "Did he say what?"

"Look at me while I'm speaking." Grandma snaps her fingers and Roger immediately rolls over to obey. 

He looks up at her with a pout.

"Thank you. Now, did he actually say he did not want to be a father?"

Roger begins to pick at the edge of his shirt. It's a nervous habit of him, having a need to hold and squeeze something in his hands. He hopes she doesn't notice. "He said he couldn't believe he wanted to settle down in his twenties." 

"So, you did not actually tell him you're carrying his baby." It's not even a question.

Roger cowers into the blanket because of her stern raised eyebrow.

"Ehm... No. I guess not." He knows he's in trouble. 

It's not as if he's lying to her- but he's keeping a huge secret from Brian. And she'll most definitely read him a lesson on it now that she found out he's keeping the Alpha in the dark.

Roger knows he's wrong. He's not ready to justify his actions just yet.

Just because Brian doesn't want to be involved, doesn't mean he hasn't got the right to know. 

Roger continues to look into her unimpressed eyes as he adds. "I just ran when he told me he wanted to be free. No ties and stuff."

"Don't you think he'll change his mind if you told him about the baby? I don't know this man, but when people warm up to ideas they can change their mind."

It's true. He knows it's at least a possibility.

If he'll tell Brian the baby is his, the Alpha would set everything aside in order to be a proper traditional man and look after it.

But he'll resent Roger for the rest of his life, because the baby will stand between everything Brian is craving for.

His degree, the fame, Queen, freedom and fun.

Maybe- maybe if Roger tells Brian about the baby he'll do whatever he can to properly take care of it. But he'll have to give up everything else he's dreaming of.

And it'll be Rogers fault. 

"I dunno grandma. He's got his whole life ahead of him. He doesn't have to know. Maybe it's for the best if he doesn't." He whispers quietly. 

It's not a great philosophy, but it's perhaps for the best to not screw up Brians life.

Brian was the one concerned about wearing a condom after all. Roger was the one responsible for assuring him his birth control would work.

There's never a 100% guarantee.

"Oh dear." She pulls his hands away from tearing up the edges of his shirt, to instead clasp them between her own.

"You have a while before your secret is out." 

She glances at his stomach- seemingly flat under the oversized shirt. 

But it's not. 

"Right..." Roger still feels sad, heart broken even. 

Telling Brian won't end well. Roger will either be rejected- including their baby. Or Brian accepts his faith and let's go of all his dreams and aspirations in order to help Roger with the baby. 

"I don't know what I'll do grandma." 

She sighs, squeezing Rogers hands. Her eyes are wise and incredibly tired.

"Whatever you do, I'm here for you Roger. Whatever you decide to tell that Alpha. If anyone could make for a good single parent, it's you." 

Her smile is genuine and warms something deep inside Roger where before there was only insecurity and heartbreak. 

"You always have a home here. You can still have your old room, my dusty office would make for a lovely nursery don't you think?"

Roger imagines the tiny office painted green or yellow, all soft and sweet. The furniture is real wood and comfortable for the baby. A huge crib and a rocking chair in the corner.

He'd put a record player in the nursery, to make sure his baby will only hear quality music as it grows up. 

"Just promise me to take it easy Rog." His grandmother gently tugs at his hands to gain his attention again. 

"Take care of your body and your soul. Only that way you'll have a healthy baby. The more your grandpa used to worry, the more he'd throw up and suffer from exhaustion."

Her eyes always drift off when she speaks of her passed away mate. 

People say you lose a part of you when your mate dies. Roger wonders if anyone would ever mate him because of love.

If someone would miss him the way his grandmother misses her Omega.

"Do you promise me, Roger?"

He blinks up at her. "What?" 

"That you'll take it easy, take care of yourself." 

She's dead serious. Her hands begin to squeeze Rogers almost painfully until he confirms.

"I will grandma." He tugs himself free with a pout, before he half heartedly mumbles. "Don't worry."

He knows that’s not reassuring whatsoever. He’s always been a heavy load on her old, worn shoulders. Never been an easy kid to look after, full of energy, determination and untraditional.

But she’s there, smiling down at him as if he’s an idiot. 

He reminds her of her late husband. He sees the sadness and concern concealed behind all the love she gives. 

"Don't come showing up at my door after midnight, running away from life's responsibilities and I might stop worrying about your ass some day." She snorts, before flicking his nose.

“Now dry your face and drink your tea. Dehydration isn’t good for the baby.”

~~~

It takes a few days for Roger to recover.

And even after the five days he spends with his grandmother, blissfully ignoring the rest of the world and his responsibilities- recovery is still a big word.

Instead of directly dealing with the problem, Roger takes his time away from Brian to build up his set of walls that started the crumble ever since he began falling for Brian.

Never trust an Alpha with your feelings. Except maybe his grandmother or Freddie. 

Roger got too comfortable. How could he ever be stupid enough to build enough hope to believe Brian would actually consider mating him?

Him?

The slut, whore, loose and easy Roger Taylor, with goody-shoes, bright future, tentative, traditional Brian May. 

Maybe in another universe. But not this one. 

How could Roger become blind enough with his crush to forget that Brian couldn't commit to the idea of moving in with Tim- after dating him for more than 4 years. Which was the reason their relationship began to fail?

Brian is happy to be alone. To be single and free. Those were his own words.

Roger won't take it away from him. He can't. Maybe his own life is over, school and Queen coming to an end. But the same doesn't have to happen for Brian. 

So he does what he knows best.

He cries until he physically cannot anymore while his grandmother holds him. 

When the tears finally stop and he’s come to terms with the fact that Brian won’t be with him, he takes a long shower. 

He begins with physically cleansing himself. He feels reborn after washing his hair with his grandmothers honey shampoo and soaping up his body.

His hands linger on the swell of his underbelly, knowing full well someone inside is growing rapidly. From his full bladder, crazy hormones and sensitive nipples- Roger knows his body is changing to accommodate the baby.

When he finally gets out of the shower he makes himself and grandma a big brunch, half to apologize for the high water bill she’ll get this month. And for taking him in for five days straight. 

Also perhaps because he’s constantly starved these days. 

When they finish eating he dresses up in the softest of all velvets and silk pants, and decides to show up to the Queen rehearsals.

“I almost thought you were going to wait out your pregnancy at my house, Rog.” His grandma teases before he steps out the door. 

It’s good she doesn’t treat him like a softy after she’s seen him break down. He hopes Brian will forget about that night too. 

“I still have time before anyone will notice, and Queen is nothing without me.” Or so he hopes.

Grandma laughs, before they share a hug and she sends him off with a reminder that he should take care of himself.

It’s not raining when he walks back to campus and the rehearsal space they hire monthly. Splitting the costs between the three of them. 

Despite the sunny weather, Roger is worried and gloomy. He nervously bites his lip and fiddles with his fingers at the idea of facing Brian.

Having to pretend nothing had happened is going to be a bitch. As if nothing is wrong. 

That Brian didn’t break his heart, isn’t finally single, that Roger isn’t carrying his baby- which will be harder to ignore with the symptoms and his belly growing.

Fuck. 

Roger shakes himself out of it, before he cries again. 

He’s done enough crying for the rest of his life. He needs to move forward, ignore his crush for Brian and his baby for as long as he physically can.

His feet drag over the gravel and his eyes are focused on the pavement in the hopes of nobody recognizing him. 

"Rog!" No such luck though.

Roger groans miserably and looks up with a sour pout- 

Only to find John running up to him just outside the rehearsal studios.

He stops before he pushes into Roger, the bassist player reaches out and shakes his shoulders with wide eyes. 

"Where the hell have you been?"

Roger drops his bag to his lower arm and nonchalantly pulls John into a hug. 

It's odd to be jumped by John Deacon out of nowhere. But it's even odder that John leans into the hug willfully. 

"I was at my grandmothers. Needed some alone time." He explains with his chin on Johns shoulder as he leads them towards the door while they continue to hug. "You know... To think." 

"You need to give me her phone number. I was worried sick about you."

Roger stops moving towards the building and smiles at the stressed out lines of Johns face. He's too young for wrinkles, but at this rate... 

"Relax. Everything is fine-" He holds Johns gaze while he lays a hand on his stomach. "It's all fine." 

John peeks over his shoulder to make sure nobody was listening along, before whispering. "I thought you were off getting an abortion.” 

If only.

Roger had entertained the idea a few times, but the moment he got the pregnancy test results back he’d already accepted his faith.

Maybe he’ll be a poor, single, jobless, shunned parent- but he is going to make a great father. With an endless supply of love.

There was never a doubt about that. 

“No, this one is sticking with me.” He promises John as the younger Omega holds the door open for him. 

“Not that I was judging you, I promise I wasn’t. Your body, your fetus.” John walks after him into the rehearsal studio and lowers his voice before the others can hear him. “It’s just that for days nobody knew where you were. I assumed you were at some illegal clinic-” 

Roger physically jumps when suddenly Brian springs into view and grabs his arms. 

"Five days! You were gone for five days.” His voice is booming through the isolated room. His dark eyes are worried, tired, and very irritated. 

“You didn't show up to class or anything and now you come in here smiling and casual as if nothing happened." Brian grits his teeth and squeezes his eyes closed to calm down.

It’s hard to not find raging Brian attractive. His chest is heaving and he looks taller than usually. 

It’s also very attractive that Brian has the strength to hold Roger in place so easily. 

Instead of replying properly, Roger stares up at him with wide blank eyes.

Some part of him wants to scream, you’re the father of my baby! But he’s stunned silent by the Alphas presence. 

"Look, I don't know what went on in your head that night- you walked out on me twice, crying! But this needs to be addressed."

Roger gulps. Nervous sweat breaks out on his back. He’s never been a good actor or convincing liar. 

He’ll have to learn fast. 

"It's nothing."

His voices comes out surprisingly even and leveled. He clears his throat and stands taller. Trying to match up Brians dominant stance.

In response, instead of accepting Rogers challenge, Brian loosens his grip and relaxes his shoulders. 

Any other Alpha wouldn’t have. Brian could easily take Roger, yet he choses to back down. 

"Rog," But he doesn’t let go of Rogers arm and forces him to look up at him. 

Brians dark wide eyes peer right into his soul. Shaking Roger right to the core. "That wasn't nothing. I thought you might not return- Freddie said you would, but I wasn't so sure." 

He’s not sure how to respond. In the corner of his eye he can see John eyeing them carefully. Checking if he doesn’t have to interfere. 

Roger gulps past the lump in his throat, before he mumbles, “I’ll always return Bri. We fight all the time.” 

"We argue, yes. But you’re usually not upset with me, angry maybe. But that night was-"

Fuck, Roger has to stop him before this goes too far and too deep. Before he might suspect Roger has feelings for him.

"Didn't Fred tell you?" Roger hastily interrupts him with a faux smile. 

He hopes he doesn’t look as nervous as he feels with the sweat running down his back and his heart pounding against his ribcage. 

"I'm on these hormone pills. That's what I wanted to tell you about. My doctor wants me to use this medication that makes my emotions go crazy." 

Brian raises an eyebrow and hums. Freddie probably told him after Roger left. He’s never been great at keeping his mouth shut. 

"I just needed a few days to cool down. I'm sorry for my... Odd behavior.” The words come gushing out of his mouth too fast now. He can’t stop his ranting under Brians guarded stare.

“I get nauseous and pend up. I need to get used to them, you know?"

Always the gentleman, Brian immediately calms Roger down with a smile. "Don't apologize. I was just concerned for you." 

Butterflies flutter inside his belly at the softness of Brians voice and eyes. Roger could melt. 

"Don't be. I'm perfectly healthy."

It takes a lot of effort to not snap at John for coughing at that exact moment. Sitting on a chair with his bass in his lap, lazily strumming. 

Roger glares at him with pursed lips. 

Could he be more obvious? 

"What are they for?” Brian captures his attention once more. “The pills you’re taking, are you okay? If you don't mind me asking."

Fuck. Roger hadn't thought that far ahead. 

His cheeks flush and he bites the inside of his cheek. Nervously tapping the wooden floor with his boot. 

"Ehm...” He glances at the ceiling and mentally goes through every biology lecture he’s attended to come up with a virus, illness... Anything to clarify his need for pills that cause hormone changes. “Well... I-" 

"Rog! What a joy! You resurfaced.”

By the grace of God, Freddie comes striding into the rehearsal room with a wide grin and open arms for Roger.

The blond could kiss him- but Jim probably wouldn’t appreciate that. So he settles for a heartfelt hug.

“It would be a bitch to find a new drummer on such a short notice." 

Roger sighs into his warm neck, before mumbling. "Short notice to what?"

Freddie pulls away, ushering Brian and John to come closer with a simple hand gesture.

“What’s going on?” John asks with a frown, Brian is just as unamused by being interrupted by the other Alpha. 

"Good news darlings!” Freddie is jumping on his toes before he announcing with a wide grin on his face. 

“We're going on a world tour!" 

Rogers initial reaction is to cheer and clasp Freddie’s back to celebrate. Brians face morphs into a smile as well. Even John can’t help his eyes from sparkling with joy.

But Rogers second, more rational reaction is mortification. 

How is he ever going to survive a tour?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am-  
> So exhausted. Dlskskksks
> 
> This chapter was a rollercoaster! Let me know what you think and PLEASE LEAVe a COMMENT TO MOTIVATE ME
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LESS WORDS BUT COME OUT SOON. So we get a rhythm of about 5000 words in a week ir something instead of 13K every four weeks!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen + 1 (baby) go on tour and Roger has to find a way to work through his pregnancy, while touring, while keeping the baby and his crush a secret. 
> 
> A recipe for drama

Dr Lawrence advices Roger not to go. 

The stress is no good for the baby. The strain of working, strange food and lots of traveling is strongly discouraged for pregnant Omegas.

Rogers grandmother reassures him the band would understand that Roger can't go on a world tour now. If only he told them he's expecting a baby. 

Brians baby. 

The most sensible thing to do was to stay at home. His feet propped up, his trouser buttons undone and his belly stuffed with healthy homemade food.

Instead Roger choses for the exact opposite. 

He can't tell Brian yet. He won't confront Freddie. The band should use all the exposure they can get.

Which means Queen is going on a world tour.

Well... world tour meaning, playing as the opening act for Mott the Hoople in the USA leg and finishing the tour solo in the United Kingdom. 

Despite only being the opening act for the first half of the tour, Roger remembers from last year that it is extremely exhausting.

Always traveling by bus, sleeping in a new hotel room every night (or worse- on the bus), drumming around the clock and the horrid local food.

Touring isn't easy, but it's incredibly important for Queen to reach out to the masses. 

They're known for being an amazing live act after all. 

Meaning, no matter how pregnant and stressed Roger might be- he can't pass up an opportunity like this for the band. 

Perhaps if this tour goes well, their record label will finally decide to fund a third album.

That's how Roger finds himself three weeks later on the plane to America. 

13 weeks pregnant- officially in his second trimester and definitely living up to its expectations. 

His nausea is replaced by headaches. His bloated belly is making place for an actual bump. His hormones leave him exhausted and highly emotional. 

Because of a fine combination of all of the above, he barely slept the evening before the tour. 

Instead- he lay awake all night, contemplating about their performance, their outfits, baby names, his biology exam, his grandmothers upcoming birthday, Brians eyes and a thousand other things, all while rubbing circles with his palm over his stomach. 

By the time he and the other members of Queen are boarding the plane, Roger barely has the strength to make it to his seat. He's swaying on his feet and mumbling his way through security. 

Pregnant people shouldn't be pulling all nighters. He's positively exhausted. 

He can't even manage the energy to fight Freddie for claiming the seat next to John across the plane. Effectively forcing Roger to sit next to Brian for the next 9 hours.

Roger can't complain though. 

Despite that it's been a little awkward between him and Brian ever since that strange night Brian broke up with Tim- Roger still uses him as his personal pillow when they finally settle down.

Brian just snorts when he feels Roger melt into his side, curled up in his seat with one of those thin provided blankets wrapped around his shoulders. His knees drawn up to his chest and his face buried into Brians sweater. 

Roger doesn't really deserve it. He's the one who's been keeping Brian at a distance for the last few weeks. Brian has been trying hard to find out why Roger was acting up. Constantly asking what he did to upset Roger.

If only he knew.

Roger almost feels bad for confusing him for weeks and now subconsciously craving his comfort. But it's just too tempting to close his eyes and let himself relax against Brian while the plane gets ready to leave. 

"Here." Brian drapes his own blanket over Rogers shivering body. "You look miserable."

"I am." Roger mumbles and doesn't even bother opening his eyes. He's not sure he could even if he tried. "I didn't even notice I was cold." 

Of course Brian would notice. He's always had a keen eye for finding out what's bothering Roger. 

That's probably why Brian is frustrated for not understanding what's going on with Roger now. 

He rubs his cheek against the soft fabric of Brians sweater with a happy hum. 

He really doesn't deserve any of this. 

Brians cozy, husky scent miraculously lessens Rogers headache and stops the never ending pounding. 

"Thank you."

He forgets to say it sometimes. But he means it. 

"Don't mention it. The plane will warm up once we're in the air. Try to get some sleep now, you look like a zombie." Brian opens up his book on space dust and begins to read. 

Roger continues to rub his face against Brians muscled arm. Breathing in the scent of the Alpha and his new book.

Everyone around them is loudly speaking, kids are yelling, flight attendants are hurrying up and down the aisle to get everything in order before takeoff. 

It's too cold to sleep, even under the two blankets. 

Roger dares to secretly lay a hand over his belly underneath the layers of fabric. Subconsciously keeping his baby warm as well. 

It's no environment to get any sleep, though God knows Roger needs it. 

He is tired, too tired to do anything but lay around and be bored.

He can't even imagine moving his head in order for Brian to grab Rogers headphones so he could listen to some music.

This is going to be a long 9 hours. 

"Bri." Roger nudges Brian with his forehead. "M' bored."

It's childish. But it feels good to be open and real with Brian again after weeks of tension and secrecy. 

"Hmm..." Brian hardly spares Roger a half hearted shrug while he's still reading from his book.

With his eyes still closed, Roger nuzzles even closer against Brians side and leans his full weight against the Alpha.

"Bri, I'm sick."

He sounds miserable, even to his own ears. Because he means it. The exhaustion doesn't mix with the hormonal headaches and pregnancy. 

With a sympathetic sigh, Brian wraps an arm around Rogers neck and pulls him closer. Keeping him warm.

Being a good Alpha.

"I'm sorry Rog." 

Roger turns further into the embrace to seek Brians body warmth and smell. 

"Do something about it."

His cheeks heat up with embarrassment as soon as the words leave his mouth. In an attempt to hide it he hides his face against Brians shoulder.

He had intended to make it sound like he was joking. But it came out whiney and miserable. The baby brain taking over the reigns. 

It's stupid, but Roger wishes he could take it back. He can feel Brians burning gaze on him. Probably thinking Roger has gone completely mental this time. 

Brian stays quiet for a few moments. His arm still draped over Roger and keeping him close. 

Which at least means he isn't too annoyed or put off. 

There is a moment Roger thinks Brian has decided to ignore his ridiculous requests, until-

"Presolar grains. Because most interstellar grains are not stardust from a single star, however, being instead interstellar cloud matter accreted by smaller presolar grains, most presolar grains are also not stardust." 

The subject might be dull, but Rogers heart flutters at the deep curl of Brians voice.

"Logically, all stardust are presolar grains; but not all presolar grains are stardust." Brian subconsciously plays with a strand of Rogers hair with the hand draped over the blondes shoulder. "Presolar stardust grains formed within outflowing and cooling gases from earlier presolar stars." 

Roger can feel his voice vibrate in his chest. It's sexy, but also very engaging. It reminds him of the way Brian was grunting against Rogers neck while pounding into him the night they conceived the baby. 

Definitely shouldn't be thinking about that in public. 

Brians voice is soft as much as it carries far and deep. Reaching the deepest caverns inside of Roger. Heating up his cheeks and making his heart beat against his ribcage.

Yes, Roger is still exhausted, but at least he's not bored anymore with Brian whispering nerd talk into his ear.

His lips brushing over Rogers earshell every so now and then, sending hot shivers down Rogers spine. 

"Some presolar grains have very large excesses of calcium-44, a stable isotope of calcium which normally composes only 2% of the calcium abundance." 

Brians body heat, combined with his soothing voice, Rogers headache dulls completely. 

Because of himself gently rubbing his stomach, the cramps settle as well. Finally Rogers body manages to completely relax.

And after a full hour of Brian reading his extremely boring book out loud, annoying every other passenger without a 10 foot radius despite trying to keep his voice down- Roger finally manages to fall into a well deserved slumber.

Brian is even kind enough not to mention how much Roger drooled on his shoulder.

~~~

After nine hours of pressed up against Brian and snoring, Roger and the rest of Queen are picked up at the airport and brought to the rest of the production in Denver. 

They've never been in Denver before, but they're too exhausted to look out of the bus' window anyway. Roger rests his head on Freddie's lap. Freddie is leaning against John, while John has his feet propped up on Brians seat.

By the time they arrive at their mediocre hotel, they're all hungry and up for some blood flowing through their bodies after the long hours of sitting in cramped seats.

Despite usually hating greasy American fast-food, Roger stuffs his face with fries from the buffet. Finishing his salty plate in record time. 

He blames the baby, just because he can. 

Luckily, with all the roadies, production, managers and both the bands cramped up together in the small reception room nobody is really paying attention when Roger fills up his second plate. 

And a third. 

"Hey, blondie." 

Roger jumps slightly- caught in the act of filling up a third plate. He was just about to sit down and discuss with the band who's sharing a room- when Ian taps his shoulder.

"Ian, bloody hell don't sneak up on me like that." He'd nearly dropped his plate of fries, he is not proud of glaring up at Ian but he really can't help it. "What the fuck?" 

"Ah shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare ya." The tall Alpha steadies Roger on his feet by clutching his arms. Keeping him in place.

Roger isn't in the mood for games. Honestly, he just wants to make sure he's sharing a room with John and then go to bed. 

Finish his fries first.

"What is it?" He asks the curly haired man with an unamused pout. 

Ian laughs, it's warm but a tad too loud. "What is it? You didn't even say hello when you came in." 

Ian is the lead singer of Mott the Hoople. An amazing songwriter and guitarist as well.

He's also Rogers standard hookup whenever they're on tour together. 

"I know. I was hungry, is all." He pointedly lifts up the plate between their chests, his mouth watering at the smell. 

"I can see that." Ian eyes Rogers overly full plate questionably, before his eyes land on Rogers lips once more. "I'm glad you're back again." 

Fuck. 

The scent of arousal overtakes the smell of food in a matter of seconds when Ian licks his lips and his hold onto Rogers arms tightens. 

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us back on tour." It sounds like the right thing to say, even though Roger averts his eyes from Ians hungry gaze. Practically eye-fucking Roger already in front of everyone else. 

Ian is incredibly attractive. Tall, curly hair and charming eyes. He's also really good in bed. A nice sized dick and broad hands to keep Roger down.

But Rogers sex drive is very close to nonexistent for the first time in years. He really doesn't think he could generate the energy to do anything for an Alpha right now.

Besides, the baby bump can barely pass as a food baby anymore.

"Hmm?" Roger is pulled out of his thoughts when he feels Ian tug at the zipper of his sweater. "What did you say- what are you doing?"

"You're so distracted today..." Ian chuckles and pushes Rogers sweater off his shoulders to reveal his bare skin.

"I said, come to my room and you can properly thank me." He steps closer and takes Rogers plate out of his hands. "You look so good blondie- smell good too."

He puts the plate down on the nearest surface beside them and leans down to sniff at Rogers pale neck. His eyes fluttering closed.

"You smell really good."

Roger doesn't like this one bit. He really just wants his fries, a warm bed and someone to rub his belly while they cuddle.

But he has no desire to be relentlessly pounded into the mattress for once. 

"No, thanks Ian."

He gently pushes the Alphas face away from his neck. "I'm not really feeling it today." 

It's almost funny how wide Ians eyes become when he takes a step back from the small Omega- then he frowns.

"What's wrong?" 

In moments like these Rogers wishes he could act. Because everyone keeps asking him that and not once he's been convincing enough to actually be believable. 

"Nothing." He shrugs as casually as he can. "I'm just tired, and full. We have our first show tomorrow and I want be well rested- be able to walk straight." 

Ian raises an eyebrow. Definitely not convinced. 

But he lets go of Rogers arms and gently bundles him back into his sweater, zipping it up to his chin and adjusting it until Roger is cozy again. 

"You tell me when you want to talk- or fuck. Whichever, alright?" 

Roger smiles. He might not believe Roger, but he's not pushing, not begging him to do anything while he's clearly not willing. 

"Of course." He lies through his teeth, before grabbing his plate with fries from the table. "I'm going to the others for now, see you later yeah?"

Ian only sounds a little disappointed with the obvious tent in his trousers when Roger walks off across the room.

"Yeah..."

~~~

It's not easy to find the rest of the band cramped up, practically in each others laps on a tiny couch by the reception desk in a quiet corner. 

But eventually Roger spots them by the time he's halfway through his fries again. 

"Hey bitches." 

Roger plops down on top of Brians lap without a second thought and stretches his legs out over John and Freddie. In his own lap he balances his plate of fries and the two room keys one of the roadies gave him. 

"So, we got two rooms. who's sleeping with who?"

Brian instinctively wraps his arms around Rogers waist to keep him steady. 

"I thought you were sleeping with Ian, what happened?" 

His voice comes out strained, yet slightly relieved as well. 

Rogers mouth is too stuffed with fries to actually ask him what's wrong. Obviously something is- with his deep frown and set of his jaw.

Perhaps Roger should have sat onto Johns lap instead of Brians. Roger had thought that after cuddling for hours on the plane some of the tension between them would drop.

But Brian is rigid underneath him. 

All while the other two member are curiously watching them with wide eyes while munching on their chicken nuggets.

"Brian was about to march over because you looked so uncomfortable." Freddie informs with a smug grin. "He said Ian was clearly pushing it. And he was going to put him in place.” 

Brians cheeks heat up as he frantically shakes his head. "I did not say that!" 

"No, you didn't have to. You were fuming when he began to undress Roger- shoulda seen his face."

Freddie looks particularly pleased with himself when Brians face turns tomato red and groan. "It's not what I meant." 

Roger gulps down his fries, his heart involuntarily fluttering at Brians protectiveness. 

He didn't even know the others were watching him and Ian interact. The room is full with people, Roger can barely makeout any faces from the couch. 

Which means that Brian has been keeping a protective eye on him.

"I can look after myself." Roger says, though his voice comes out soft and breathy.

He can't look away from Brians embarrassed face, even though Brian is doing everything within his power to avoid eye contact all together. 

"Brian?" 

Roger wipes his hands clean on his pants, before grasping Brians chin. Effectively forcing him to look him in the eye.

"Don't you worry about me, yeah? It's just Ian. Just another Alpha." 

It's astonishing how many words Brians eyes speak without the Alpha even opening his mouth. 

He's worried, perhaps a bit afraid. There's longing in his eyes and sadness.

Roger believes none of it is really directed to him. 

In fact, it's most likely all for Tim. They'd been together for a long time. A sudden breakup is not easy for anyone, let alone someone like Brian who's never been through a breakup before.

Roger can imagine Brian has no idea what it's like to be alone anymore. 

He's just looking after Roger because he's got nobody else to worry about. It's sweet, but Roger can't be a replacement Omega for Brian to fuss over until he feels better. 

His hormones won't allow him to act rational if Brian is going in protection mode over him. 

Roger can't handle himself. Not sure what he'll do, say, or accidentally reveal if Brian keeps looking at him with those perfect brown eyes.

Only focused on him. 

"How can I not be worried about you?" Brian leans forward so it's only Roger who can hear him whisper in his ear. 

Not John, not Freddie. Just them. 

He pulls Roger closer by his waist until the Omega sits flush against Brians chest. His hands only two layers of clothes away from touching Rogers small baby bump. 

"You're acting so weird."

"I'm not." Roger lies with warm cheeks. Brians breath keeps brushing against his ear-shell. 

Brian leans back into the cushions of the couch with a sigh, obviously tired of the lies. 

Roger wishes he could tell, but definitely not now with everyone around. Not while Brian is going through his breakup and celebrating his well deserved freedom. Not while they should be professional and focused on the tour. 

He really can't tell. Roger's not even sure he ever will.

The idea of keeping it a secret makes him sick, but having to ruin Brians life might even be worse. 

"You're spacing out." Brians hold around Rogers waist tightens to grab his attention. "Why aren't you upstairs with Ian if you're not acting weird?"

Brian is catching up a bit too fast. And his hands on Rogers pregnant stomach is definitely not helping Rogers nerves.

Sweat breaks out on the back of his neck. He needs to steer the conversation away from his obviously odd, unusual behavior. 

And the baby. 

"I'm just not in the mood for sex. I'm not a sex object. Sometimes I want to have sex and sometimes I don't."

He shifts up from Brians lap- and instantly misses the warmth. It's overwhelming how badly he wants to drape himself over his Alpha and be held.

But he can't.

Because Brian is not his Alpha. Roger might be pregnant with his baby, but he can't give into every desire he has. 

Because Brian doesn't want Roger. 

Roger needs to learn to quit being so selfish before his baby is born. He can't have everything.

He can't have Brian.

Not even simply a cuddle. Because like a drug, his body demands more. Wants to drown in Brians eyes, bathe in his scent and rest in his arms.

"Roger- fuck. I didn't mean that at all." Roger cringes at all the chaos he keeps creating. "I don't see you as an object, let alone one for sex."

Just as Brian is about to get up and continue his apology, John pushes him back onto the couch. 

"I think this is enough for today." He grabs Rogers arm and pointedly takes away his fries and the keys. "You need nutrition- actual food and sleep."

He throws a set of keys to Freddie, before handing Brian the fries. He turns to Roger with a raised eyebrow. 

Clearly unamused.

"Let's go upstairs and get you settled, before you say something stupid. We are sharing a room."

"Okay." Roger pipes out. His voice as small as he feels.

"It wasn't a question." John says sternly- not an ounce of hesitation in his eyes as he stares Roger down. "Let's get going, before you piss off another Alpha."

"You did not piss me off, Roger." 

The Omegas look down at Brian, sitting on the couch with wide eyes and a plate of cold fries. Beside him is Freddie, looking thoughtful. As if he's calculating a difficult formula.

"I'm just worried. Aren't you worried Fred?"

Freddie nods along to Brians words. Nervously jittering the room keys between his fingers.

"Yeah... After that outburst a few weeks back. You've been sick, going to the doctor a lot." 

Roger begins to tremble on his feet. Desperately finding something to say, an excuse. Anything to stop the Alphas from over-analyzing him.

"Don't forget all those pills you take. And you stopped hanging out with me if it isn't for rehearsal-" Brian sighs. Roger can't bear looking into their worried eyes any longer. 

He sheepishly looks down at his feet. Which effectively causes Freddie and Brian to grow more concerned. 

"Something is up, and for some reason you won't tell me or Freddie what's going on, but you did tell John." 

Roger feels Johns hand tighten around his wrist. And before Roger can even think of a useful response, John shoots to his defense.

"If you two had a problem with Rogers behavior, you should have mentioned it before we went on tour. Is this really the place and time to gang up on him? While we have to be a united front for our shows starting tomorrow." 

It's almost funny, the way the two Alphas meekly cower under Johns stern eyes and accusing finger pointing. 

"I have been trying to get through to Rog for weeks now, but he-" Brian shakes before his eyes land on Roger again. "You won't tell me what's wrong."

"I told you about my hormones." 

"Still darling, it doesn't make sense why you haven't been having sex- or been drinking. Hell you even stopped smoking." Freddie points out. "What are we supposed to think?"

Rogers eyes dart back and forth between the two Alphas. His palms grow sweaty and his heart beats loudly in his ears. 

Practically deafening him. 

"Uhm... I don't know." He shrugs. He hates how weak he's coming across, but he doesn't have the energy to lie or defend his actions any longer. 

"I've not been feeling too peachy. Or up for sex for the matter. Alcohol doesn't mix with the pills and smoking in general is just bad." 

Brian and Freddie share a look. Completely unconvinced.

If Roger was them he wouldn't buy it either. But he really needs them to believe him, because this conversation is draining all of his energy. 

He almost wishes he would have gone upstairs with Ian instead. Sex is probably less exhausting than dodging this conversation. 

"Roger..." Brians voice is soft and caring as he leans forward to hold Rogers hand between his own. He nervously bites his lips and looks up to the Omega through his eyelashes.

"Why are you regularly seeing a doctor. And why are you taking those pills?" 

Rogers headache returns and his limbs grow tired of holding him up. He needs some rest. 

"Seriously? Shut it, Brian." John scoffs with wide eyes. "I can't believe you demand Roger tells you about his medical problems." 

"That's not what I'm-"

"I said shut up! As soon as Roger feels like it he will tell you two what's wrong." John immediately shushes him. "Until then, you can obviously see that Roger is drained. Be considerate, don't corner him like this while it’s clearly not helping him. Can't you just be supportive?"

Roger could kiss John. His eyes water and a smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. 

Totally the baby's fault. 

It silent between the four of them for a moment. 

The two Alphas let Johns words sink in.

Roger will tell them what’s wrong in his own time. Be supportive for now, or else the Alphas will just make it worse.

Simple as that.

It would take a lot of pressure off Rogers shoulders if they would all just listen to John and take his word for it. 

Roger watches the two Alphas take it all in, before the oldest of them all breaks the silence. 

"You're right, John. I'm sorry, Dear." Freddie nods at Roger, but he looks like he’s solving a puzzle rather than having a conversation. "Let's get through this tour as a team, I'll be supportive."

"Thank you." Roger pipes out- hoping none of them noticed him blinking away unspilled tears. 

"I'll drop it for now- only for now." Brian still has his hand clutched between his own, but he's gentle. His fingers caressing the inside of Rogers palm.

"You tell me when you want to talk, okay? 

John tugs at Rogers arm. Signaling it's time to leave. 

"I will Bri." It's a solemn promise, Roger squeezes his hand before allowing John to lead him away.

Brian and Freddie just nod in unison. Stiff and quiet on the couch while watching the two Omegas leave.

"Soon, I promise." 

Roger looks over his shoulder just before John pulls him around the corner and once again sees Brian share a concerned look with Freddie. 

His eyes sad and he bites his lip with worry. 

~~~

"That was a close call."

Roger flops down onto the bed next to John with a huff. He rolls onto his side and plasters himself against the other Omega.

Tonight was an utter disaster. He's completely worn out, a headache is permanently set between his temples and he's still hungry. 

John shouldn't have taken his last plate of fries away. The apple he offered instead didn't fill Roger up whatsoever.

Though Roger can’t be angry at him after saving his ass tonight. 

"It certainly was." John sighs and squeezes his eyes closed. 

Roger hates the worried lines on his young face. He's incredibly grateful for Johns support today. The way he had brushed Freddie and Brian off saved Roger for another day. 

"Rog, when are you going to tell them?" 

Roger wraps an arm around Johns shoulder and pulls himself closer to his body. He nuzzles his face against his warm neck to steal some comfort. 

And to block out the lights to relieve the headache. 

"After the tour. I swear." Roger promises quietly. 

He isn't so sure what he'll tell them. 

It's up for debate whether Roger will tell Brian the baby is his or not. But at some point he'll just have to come out with the fact that he's pregnant. 

He can't hide it much longer at this rate. 

"We just can't use that distraction right now. I've been bringing way too much tension into the group already." 

John brushes Rogers hair back with gentle strokes. He's by far not an Alpha, but his scent is comforting in a whole different way. 

Not musky or protective, but airy and caring. Something about it is very comfortable and cozy. 

In moments like these Roger wishes he was attracted to Omegas. He would love to date someone like John, soft and sweet. Completely understanding of his social position. Being his equal by law and societies view.

Sadly, Roger is not attracted to Omegas. According to his high standards, he'll have to find himself a very special one in a million Alpha, whom he won't ever deserve. 

Tough love. 

His eyes flutter closed at the soothing touch of Johns hands. 

"I didn't want to say anything," John whispers with his fingers tangled into Rogers locks. "But I notice you've been wearing sweaters, vests and baggy clothes. If I'm noticing changes in your behavior- other people are as well." 

Roger gulps. 

He's glad John can't see his face right now, because he's sure the bags under his eyes and pale complexion make him look any more normal. 

"You're in your second trimester, if you're beginning to show- you need to have a plan. They almost got it figured out." 

"I know." Roger whines miserably. "Fuck. Why are they so smart?" 

For a bunch of Alphas anyway. 

John chuckles. "They care, that's why." 

He pulls Rogers head back so they have to look each other in the eye.

Both Omegas are exhausted, from their flight and the confrontation with the Alphas. 

"Your face is filling out." John comments quietly as he scans Roger over. "You stopped smoking and throwing up. You're gaining weight."

"And all I wanna do is eat." Roger huffs, his hand resting on top of his pudgy belly. 

He scoots back a little and pushes away the covers so John can see it too. 

Roger carefully rolls his shirt up and shows him the bump.

"A few weeks back, I was just bloated and swollen. But this isn't that." Roger looks away from his stomach and back up at John- who's eyes are wide and mouth agape.

"That's- shit. You're pregnant."

Roger giggles. "I am."

"I knew you were- but." Johns hands hover over Rogers taught belly- hesitant to actually touch him that intimately. 

"Here." Roger grabs his wrist and gently presses his palm to the small bump. "You can't feel anything really... But someone is in there, I promise." 

He chuckles at the amazement in Johns eyes. The younger Omega has his hands cupped over the bulge. Slowly he rubs his fingers over the skin. "I didn't expect it to feel so hard. Sorry if my hands are cold." 

It's fun to share this with someone. Of course there's been no real movement or incredibly significant changes, but it's there.

The baby is really there. Roger doesn't like keeping it a secret. 

Yes of course he's hormonal, hungry, taunted by headaches and cramps, but in all honesty he's also very excited.

He's carrying a baby.

"Your hands are fine." Roger whispers with a grin. His heart fluttering when John massages the cramps away. 

"Thank you."

"No worries." John mumbles half heartedly. Not even looking away from Rogers extended belly.

Roger licks his lips and repeats himself, because John really did save his ass today. 

"I mean it, thank you. I don't think I could do this tour without you." 

Johns eyes meet his. And he's no longer tense and worried, instead there's a happy glimmer in his gaze. 

"It's gonna be alright, okay?" He smiles when Roger covers his hand with his own, on top of his belly. "I got your back. And the others promised to leave you be. So it's going to be okay."

Roger nods. Hoping John is indeed right, because he's not able to dodge the others interrogations much longer. 

"Okay." 

"Now," John pulls the covers back over them and turns off the bedside lamp. "Let's get some sleep and rock that concert tomorrow." 

~~~

Roger doesn't get nervous before a concert. He never has been and probably never will be. 

A few thousand people are awaiting Queen and Mott the Hoople in the large concert hall. 

He can hear their energetic screams from backstage. Already waiting for them the past few hours while the crew was getting the stage ready. 

The bands were waiting backstage, drinking their water, strumming their instruments and having a last bite of sugary goods before they're going up in approximately 3 minutes. 

John is in the corner with his bass, always needing a quiet moment for himself before dancing his fair share on the stage. Freddie is on the phone with Jim to get a good luck blessing. Brian is talking to one of the crew members about the shows lightning. 

While warming his vocal cords and rolling his wrists to warm up, Roger feels the usual excitement of fame flutter in his core. 

He loves performing. It makes him hot with adrenaline and light headed from the rush he knows he'll experience from the thundering applause. 

A whole new thing though is that his nipples are super sensitive. 

It is quite unusual to feel his nipples harden and chafe against the fabric of his shirt. 

It's got nothing to do with the show, it's just another fun baby symptom Roger has to deal with. 

He never knew sensitive nipples could cause this much discomfort. 

Dare he say, it kinda hurts.

"Fuck." Roger slips his hands into his shirt and gasps when his fingertips brush over his hard nipples.

Dr Lawrence had warned Roger for chest soreness and that it is very normal for pregnant omegas to feel uncomfortable nipple sensitivity, because his body is adjusting to having to accommodate a baby. 

He'd simply advised Roger to stay away from harsh clothe fabrics and if necessary massage himself until the sensitivity would pass.

Easier said than done. There was no time for Roger to get some privacy before the concert to deal with it properly. 

He bites his lip to keep quiet while he gently rubs them. Internally begging his body that the sensation will be over within the next 180 seconds.

"Do you need some help with that?"

Brian chuckles warmly when Roger leaps into the air in surprise.

"Fuck!" 

Instantly- as if burned he removes his hands from his shirt and stiffly turns to Brian, who's been looking over his shoulder for the past few seconds. 

"Oh please don't let me stop you, everyone has their own way of getting ready." Brian can't keep his cheeky grin off his face. Especially not while Rogers face begins to burn. "I didn't take you for the nipple-play-type, but I guess you're full of surprises." 

It's embarrassing to be caught massaging your nipples in public. But it's even worse when it's Brian- proper and sweet, unable to stop laughing.

"Oh my god." Roger hides his face between his hands in mortification and shivers at the way his nipples brush over the fabric of his shirt. "You didn't have to see that." 

"Was a pretty sight if you ask me." 

Brian keeps up with the chuckles and even has the audacity to wink at Roger.

Enough is enough. Roger slaps his arm with a pout. "Quit teasing me, wanker. They're really sensitive." 

From the corner of his eye, Roger can see John is eyeing them carefully from across the room. Not yet standing up, but definitely paying attention to their conversation.

Brian sees it too, and his laughter dies down a bit. Though a sincere smile continues to decorate his face.

"Uhm, I actually came here to say that I was sorry." 

Roger blinks up at him. 

He is truly the most beautiful and delicate of all Alphas. 

His voice is warm as honey, his scent musky and his eyes shine with intelligence. 

He's an absolute catch. Roger tends to get swiped off his feet every time he catches Brian alone. He has to chance to stare into his perfect hazel orbs. 

"So..." Brian clears his throat. "I'm sorry for cornering you. I am sorry for asking you why you're not sleeping with certain people or why you aren't sharing your medical information." 

Roger bites his lip. His hands want to reach for his baby bump, Brians hands, or his sensitive nipples. Any will do.

"It's not my place to ask you these things. You're always very open and generous. I have been selfishly thinking you were acting weird because of me, not once was I wondering if there's something bigger playing."

He makes the decision for Roger and grasps his hands. Holding them gently and intertwining their fingers.

It fits perfectly.

"It was self centered of me to think you're unwell because of me. I know this hasn't been the best time for you, Freddie and I have been cooped up in our own lives. But you deserve better."

Roger stops him there. "That's not your fault-"

"Hush." Brian smiles softly. Rogers knees grow weak at the sight. "Tim is out of the picture. I'm a free man now, allow me to proof to you that I'm still a good friend." 

Roger can barely believe what he's hearing. He knew Brian cared- the idiot cares about the dumbest things. Animal rights, space dust, stereoscopic pictures.

And don't you forget slutty, unruly, runaway Omega, Roger Taylor. 

Yet it’s still hard to believe someone like Brian could care for someone like him. 

"You already are a good friend, Bri." His own face splits up into a smile. "But I promise you, I'm not sick because of you." 

Not directly anyway. 

Brians face relaxed and his shoulders sag from their tense build. Roger sways their arms playfully. Not even caring about his nipples chafing when Brian leans forward for a proper hug. 

The Omegas face buried into Brians chest, his ear resting against his ribcage and obviously fast paced heartbeat.

"Is your heart pounding that hard for me or the concert?" Roger jokes half heartedly. 

Honestly he never wants to be let go.

"For you." Brians arms tighten around his waist, squishing Roger tighter against him. "I know that you've been struggling with some things. You're also struggling to tell us. I'm glad you at least dared to tell Deacky. Though it made me a little jealous at first."

For the first time in weeks, Roger actually speaks the truth. Even though it hurts.

"Don't be, Brian. You've got a lot going on. I don't want to fill your life up with my bullshit." Roger bites his lip and shakes his head. "It's fine." 

It will be.

At some point?

"Roger, nothing that's going on with you is bullshit. I'll be a good friend from now on. And I-"

"Queen on stage right now!" Someone from the production comes into the room clapping her hands with Freddie following right behind her. "Everyone up on the stage now."

Roger reluctantly pushes away from Brians chest. His arm still wrapped around the Alphas waist while they move towards the back of the stage. 

John and Freddie are hot on their heels.

"Can we just rock and roll? Forget about all of this?" Roger grabs his sticks from the table, leaning against Brian while they wait for the roadie to turn the spotlight on. 

The stomping and roaring from the crowd becomes louder with every second.

"I just want things to be good between us. I need you to forget about all stupid shit I've been doing."

Brian doesn't look too sure. Someone helps him lower the strap of the red special around his shoulder. 

"Please?" Roger desperately continues. 

It takes another few seconds. Brian thoughtfully strums the strings of his guitar. 

Freddie and John are pretending not to listen along while Roger leans in closer to Brian. Begging for his attention with puppy eyes and a pout.

"Pretty please?"

"Is everyone ready, for the first time live in Denver, the one, the only, Queen!"

The roadie introduces them before Brian can reply. Freddie gets a microphone shoved into his hands as he rushes towards the front of the stage to receive their applause.

John quietly makes his way to the left of the stage without any lights on and waits for Freddie to introduce him before he brings the beat in.

Roger is still holding Brian back from taking position.

He wants his answer.

His grip on Brians white blouse is of steel, but the determination in his eyes is what makes Brian stay put. 

With a deep sigh, Brian lays a hand on Rogers shoulder. 

"I trust you know what you're doing." Brian nods at his own words. "You don't have to tell me anything- I prefer you would. But I'll have your back no matter what." 

Roger can barely hear him over the screaming crowd. But if he understood Brian correctly- his heart swells with adoration.

"Promise?"

Brian nods solemnly, his hand clasping harder around Rogers shoulder. "I promise."

"Once Roger is done giving Brian a blowjob backstage, we shall begin with Ogre Battle!" Freddie prompts into the microphone with slight irritation in his voice. 

The crowds laughter morphs into applause when Brian sets in the guitar and Roger climbs his way onto the drummers stool.

He takes a deep breath- closing his eyes and taking three seconds to allow himself to get his act together.

Brian will be there for him. His nipples have a life of their own. He's become incredibly horny from Brians scent. 

And Brian would make for an excellent Alpha. 

“2, 3, 4!” 

~~~

The concert goes amazing.

Sure, Freddie messes up the lyrics ever so now and then. Brian snaps a snare and Roger breaks several drum sticks.

But the crowd can't even be bothered. Johns eccentric dance moves, Freddie's power, Brians clever hands and Rogers never faltering rhythm make up for it. 

They're a well oiled machine. They can improvise on the spot. Communicate with one second glance. Feel each other's vibes from ten feet away.

By the end of the concert, Rogers palms are raw with blisters, there's sweat dripping down his face and soaking his thin shirt. 

As soon as he hits his cymbals one last time to finish the concert off, Freddie drags the last note out- Roger gets to his feet and raises his arms in triumph.

The crowd cheers and screams. Roger can’t make out their faces without his glasses. But he doesn’t need them for as long as he can hear them.

Roger makes his way down the drum raises to the rest of the band to receive their deafening applause. He's swaying on his feet- lightheaded from all he adrenaline.

But he's smiling. Absolutely esthetic with the thrill of the concert.

Not once did he worry about the baby, university, responsibilities, his health or any other stressful matter.

It was just Queen. 

Freddie thanks everyone for coming. John follows Freddie in giving a good natured deep bow to the audience. 

Brian wraps an arm around Roger after he throws his drumsticks into the crowd for any idiot to catch. Then he blows the people a kiss.

Some girls squeal at the sight of Roger leaning his heavy body against Brians. 

Concerts always leave him tired, but right now he's drained from all energy. He lets Brian carry most of his weight.

The Alpha is just as sweaty as Roger, yet the Omega plasters himself against Brians side to stay upright on his shaking legs. Not caring for his strong scent. 

"Thank you for listening darlings, we are Queen. Our album Queen II is out now. Thank you all for coming! Next Mott the Hoople will rock you. Good night!"

Roger feels dizzy, everything is spinning while the noise of the crowd fades to the background. 

It's as if he's got headphones on, when Brian grabs his chin with a worried expression- Roger can't hear what he's saying at all.

The harsh lights and smoke make it almost impossible for Roger to make out Brians face. 

Instead- the room begins to tilt to one side, before Rogers body follows. His eyes flutter closed and he collides against Brian. 

The next few moments are a mess. 

Roger doesn't know how he got there exactly, but when he re-opens his eyes he's on a chair backstage. Brian is on his knees in front of him, pressing a cloth to Rogers nose.

It all comes back to Roger slowly, the lighting of the room is much softer, it's easier to breathe, the people are calmer and collected. 

His mind comes back online slowly. Still slightly dazed.

"What happened?" Roger blinks down at Brian, there's blood all over Brians shirt and hands.

Brian smiles softly. "You're having the nosebleed of the century. And you almost passed out."

Roger hasn't ever passed out before in his life. But the realization that all the blood on Brians body belongs to him is a bit disturbing.

He grimaces and reaches for Brians hand so he can hold the cloth himself. 

"That's a mess." 

He tastes the blood in his mouth. And scrunches his face up. 

It logical for his nose to bleed during his pregnancy. The blood vessels in the nose expand, and the increased blood supply puts more pressure on those delicate vessels, causing them to rupture more easily. 

He knows this, but feeling it drying on his chin and hands is no fun.

"I'll take that as an apology for rubbing your face into my white blouse." Brian pretends to be annoyed, but there's too much concern in his eyes to make it believable.

"Sorry." Roger sheepishly shrugs. "I didn't know. Just felt a bit light headed."

Brian is still on his knees in front of Roger. His face just a few inches away from his. "Are you-"

"Rog, are you okay?" John jumps into view with wide worried eyes. "Do we need to get a doctor or bring you to the ER?"

Brian raises an eyebrow. "It's just a nosebleed right?"

John doesn't even spare the Alpha a glance, his eyes still on Roger. "You tell me, Rog."

It's funny how serious John takes it. As if Roger might lose the baby through his nostrils. 

But he takes pity on the young Omega.

"I'm fine, Deacky. Just a nosebleed and terribly hungry." He lays his free hand over his covered belly to signal that it's truly fine. 

Roger doesn't feel any strange pressure or wetness in his pants which could indicate a miscarriage. Just the need to pee and fill his gut with unhealthy food.. 

"Good, Freddie's getting you something sweet." Brian comments and clasps his thigh. 

He barely finished his sentence when Freddie comes marching into the room with with a cup of tea and a huge chocolate chip cookie.

"When thy blood sugar is low, fairy godmother Mercury brings sugary goods."

Freddie dramatically puts the cookie in Rogers lap and hands him the tea with a smile. "One and 3/7th sugar for the show stealer."

"I'm hardly a show stealer." He has stopped intensely bleeding by now, so he drops the cloth and sips at his hot drink gratefully. 

Freddie is leaning against the side of the chair Roger is sitting on, John is hovering beside him and Brian is still staring up at him form the floor.

"Sure you are, dear. I had to go back and reassure the damsel in distress was okay." Freddie ruffles his sweaty hair with a sigh. "Next time keep the bleeding in, just tilt your head backwards and they won't even notice." 

Roger knows that Freddie is joking by the glint in his eyes, but Brian and John can't appreciate it.

"That's not funny Fred. Rog almost passed out on us." Brian utters with a head-shake. "You scared the shit out of me."

John agrees. His shoulders tense and a frown set between his eyebrows. "That's a lot of blood for a nosebleed- you still look half asleep." 

Rogers eyes began to droop again and he nearly drops the content of his teacup in his hands into his lap. Not because he's bored with the conversation, but because he's utterly exhausted.

"He's fine!" Freddie pads his shoulder quite hard. "You'll come have a drink with us tonight before the bus leaves, right Rog?"

Oh. Hell no.

Roger shakes his head before he can come up with a sufficient excuse. 

Luckily, John shoots into action. "Are you crazy? Roger isn't going anywhere tonight." 

It's great to just lean back and let John handle his mess. Roger puts his tea down and begins to munch on his cookie while Freddie pouts.

"You don't get it, the party is no fun without you- Everyone is going, even Deacky promised to come clubbing with us after the first show. Please do come Rog."

It's not even tempting.

Not only can Roger not drink, but he is also too exhausted to stand. Let alone party. He is in no mood for sex either. 

Going out would make no sense.

"Mm..." Roger pretends to think about it while practically finishing his cookie in five major bites. 

Freddie flirtingly flutters his eyelashes at him, trying to get him to agree.

"Why don't you guys go? I'll stay with Roger."

They all turn their heads to Brian, who's suddenly the center of attention. 

"Roger is in no condition to go out, but Freddie really wants to go, so I'll stay behind to look after Rog while you two go."

Though the obvious protectiveness makes Rogers heart leap in his chest. He knows it's probably out of guilt for the past few days. 

Or because Brian misses taking care of an Omega.

Anything that's got nothing to do with Roger personally. 

"I can stay behind too." John presses, one hand resting on Rogers shoulder. Clearly worried about the baby, even though Roger had obviously communicated the kid is fine. "Rog could use someone looking after him right now."

This makes Brian frown. "I can look after him just fine. Besides, you promised Freddie you'd go partying with him."

His scent instantly goes from protective to directly radiating Alpha pheromones. Causing Roger to relax into the chair with a happy sigh as a reaction to the calming smell.

It's biology, but it's still embarrassing how both Roger and John grow meeker after smelling how serious Brian is about his ability to take care of Roger.

"Will you be alright Roger?" Johns voice is much softer and he has to blink a few times before he can raise his voice again to a conversational level.

Rogers head is light all over again. He's not used to Alphas smelling this sweet and demanding outside of the bedroom. 

Still he nods, not wanting to stress John out even more.

"Yeah." He clears his throat. "You can go."

The funny thing about the Alpha pheromones is that it only effects Omegas. 

Also only Omegas smell them. Neither Freddie or Brian seem to notice the effect the smell is having on the Omegas. Brian doesn’t even notice releasing his pheromones into the air. 

"Alright." With a shaky voice John looks up to Freddie. "I'll come with you- I guess."

Roger doesn't want to get away from Brians comforting smell as fast ad John seems to want to escape it. 

"Let's go before I change my mind." John grabs Freddie's arm and pulls him towards the exit. "Alphas are exhausting." 

The Alpha shrugs, allowing the slightly taller Omega to lead the way. Before he actually leaves the room Freddie calls back over his shoulder, "We'll be back to the bus in a couple of hours. I don't want to catch you two having sex." 

"We can do whatever the fuck we want!" Roger grins back. Not knowing his teeth are stained red with blood. Effectively freaking Brian out. 

"What?" Roger asks after seeing Brians face scrunch up in distaste. 

"Let's get you cleaned up and to the bus." Brian shakes his head and helps Roger to his feet. "I could use a cleanup too, anyway."

~~~ 

Once they're finally in the bus Roger barely has the energy to keep his eyes open.

It takes Brian carrying him from the backstage area to the tourbus outside of the hotel for Roger to be mobile.

His legs just wouldn't handle his weight anymore. Completely exhausted.

The Omega is plastered against Brians chest, his face buried in Brians neck where his scent is the strongest- while the Alpha carries him into the bus bridal style.

He politely greets the bus driver, before putting half-dead Roger onto the couch in the bus.

It takes a bit of convincing for Brian not to change Rogers shirt. He lies and says he's too tired to even lift his arms, while he's actually afraid Brian will notice the baby bump.

Roger does allow Brian to pull off his pants and sneakers. 

While the Alpha cleans his hands and changes his shirt, Roger lays on the couch on his back. Eyes closed and hand resting on the small bulge of his belly.

Within seconds he's already drifting off to sleep. His mind fading from black void to the real world every time Brian makes a noise that's too loud or the wind blows against the car window too hard. 

By the time Brian is back, clean and ready to sleep, it's past midnight and Rogers barely awake enough to feel Brian roll him over onto his side.

"What you doing?" He whimpers half heartedly as Brian scoots onto the couch behind him.

"What does it look like? I'm hugging you to make you feel better." Brian wraps an arm around Rogers waist and leaves it there. His chest pressed against Rogers. 

"I bet John wouldn't spoon you like this."

Roger intertwines his hand with Brians. Because it feels right, but also to keep it away from his stomach.

"You'd be surprised." The Omega mumbles into his pillow. Drowning in the warmth of Brians body.

Brian huffs against his neck. His lips brushing against the sensitive skin there. 

"I don't know how to compete with John."

This surprises Roger, but he'a too tired to actually think about what Brian just said.

"Then don't."

It causes Brian to chuckle and place a light kiss to the back of Rogers nape. Rogers heart flutters and squeeze Brians hand between his own.

"Get some sleep, Rog. I'm watching over you. Making sure you get no more nosebleeds and ruin the couch."

Roger snorts. "You can go if you want. Have a drink with the others, cause I won't be awake in a few seconds." 

He tries to sound uncaring, but it's actually a blessing to have Brian flush against him. Easing Roger into the bed and keeping the cold away. 

"Don't be silly, Roger." Brian squeezes his hand back. "I won't just leave you. I'm taking care of you. I promised you- and John.”

He puts one of his legs between Rogers, shifting until he is truly pressed with his chest against Rogers back. Effectively rubbing his scent off onto Rogers bare skin.

"Sleep." 

Roger tries to stay awake a bit longer, if only to memorize how protected and cozy he's feeling. 

But it's a lost battle. After the concert and nearly passing out, making hormones to grow a baby inside of him- it leaves him completely drained from any energy.

He falls asleep within moments. Not once doubting Brian would be looking after him and their baby, while he sleeps.

~~~

They've been on tour for a couple of weeks now and the more time they spend on the road, the more Roger knows this is what he was meant to do.

This is exactly what he was born for. 

The crowds adore them. Despite only being the opening act.

Queen experiments, every concert is different and more fun than the one before. Roger gets to have an output for his creative urges. 

While they travel across the USA they're already talking about new songs, coming up with melodies and concepts for the new album.

Even John comes up with a couple pieces he wrote for the first time. 

They're all draped over the couch and floor of the tourbus. Scrabble game between them on the ground.

Brian has his acoustic guitar on his lap, playing a few riffs for a new song he's been thinking of.

John has to keep his tiles in his hands so Freddie can't take a peek. On the floor with his legs crossed and a smile on his face. Completely relaxed for the first time in weeks since finding out about the baby. 

Roger is leaning against Freddie's shoulder on the couch. Not really playing along, but lazily watching his friends have a good time.

Underneath the blanket he has his hands pressed to his little bump. Gently rubbing it to keep the cramps at bay.

Everything is good. 

Roger can definitely imagine the rest of his life spend like this. On the road with Queen, promoting their album, having fun, making music.

He sighs, relaxing further against Freddie and closing his eyes.

"You good, dear?"

Roger nods. It's all good. 

Everything for now is perfectly fine. There’s been no more nosebleeds. No more interrogations about his health. They’re all getting along well, some good hearted arguments here and there to keep everyone on their toes. 

But they’re a well oiled machine. Meant to play together, because it works.

Roger can hardly imagine himself in another band. He hopes it won’t have to get to that point, despite the baby.

“Do you need some food, Rog?” 

John offers him a frosted cupcake from their plate of snacks with a smile. 

He shakes his head. He doesn’t want to move right now, too calm and comfortable to use his hands. 

“I’m good, thanks.”

“Let us know when you need anything.” Brian adds softly, winking when Rogers eyes meet his. “So you don’t have to get up. You look tired.” 

It’s extremely comforting to have them look after him without constantly questioning what’s wrong with him.

Instead Brian just squeezes his ankle before going back to playing a lovely melody on his guitar.

“I’m sure, Rog is fine. Aren’t you dear?” Freddie teasingly shrugs his shoulder to disturb Rogers peace.

“Hmm I’m great.” He grumbles, stubbornly staying put with his head leaning onto Freddie. 

“If you say so.” John says with a small sigh. 

The conversation is steered back to the board game when Freddie puts a couple of tiles on the board that earn him 12 points.

For now he’s too distracted to continue teasing Roger. The Omega stays plastered against his side and allows his eyes to travel over Brian. Who’s still playing the guitar beside John on the floor. 

There’s a small frown on his face as he concentrates, his lips slightly parted.

In a perfect world Roger would lean over and plant a kiss onto his distracted face- he’s so concentrated that he doesn’t even notice Roger is openly checking him out through hooded eyes. 

But for now just staring will do instead of kissing. 

If the rest of the tour goes this well, Roger has nothing to worry about. He hardly suffers from any nausea, no more awkward tension between Queen, the exhaustion is easy to deal with and the band is doing amazing.

Maybe... Just maybe he’ll get through this without any major baby drama. 

Who would have thought?

~~~

“John!” 

Roger desperately knocks on the hotel bathroom door. The shower is still running and there’s no indication of the locked door opening.

The blond groans in frustration and hammers the door with his fist again.

“Deacky! Open up!”

His voice is high pitched with panic and he’s nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

“Roger-” Finally the shower is turned off and there’s a lot of rustling in the other room, before John steps out with a towel around his waist and wet hair.

He’s wide eyed with confusion. “What is it?” Roger would have felt bad if he wasn’t desperate himself. 

John scans him down and frowns when he can’t immediately tell. “Roger, tell me what’s wrong?”

“Major baby drama.” 

The pregnant omega lifts his pajama sweater to reveal his unbuttoned trousers with shaking hands.

He points at the bulge of his belly. 14 weeks pregnant and quite obviously showing.

“I can’t button any of my pants anymore.” 

Johns mouth drops open, almost as if he’s stuck between wanting to laugh and be shocked.

“How is that possible? It fit yesterday evening.” He steps forward and tries to move the zipper himself.

Roger lets him. Just to proof that he’s not an idiot. He’d tried everything. Holding his breath, sucking his stomach in, laying on his back.

None of it worked permanently.

“Fuck.” John can’t get his zipper to stay up or button to close either. “Shit. Roger we are going live in what- ten minutes?” 

He knows. That’s why his heart is beating out of his chest and his shirt is soaked with sweat. 

“Yes.” He pushes Johns hands away in frustration. It’s not doing any good. “I don’t know what to do.” 

John bites his lip. Thinking.

Roger groans. He’d even tried some of Johns pants, but they’re all a size too small. There’s no way Roger can get away with performing with this belly hanging out without having to answer some very confronting questions. 

“We have to ask someone for help.”

Before John can even finish his sentence Roger is shaking his head. 

“We can’t. I can’t have anyone know that I’m pregnant.” His hands fly to his hair and immediately his pants sag down his ass. “Everything was just going so well.”

John sighs. Also running out of ideas.

“But Freddie probably has some extra clothes- he know how to alter them. I don’t.”

Roger continues to tug at the strands of his hair in frustration.

He really doesn’t want to tell Freddie. It’ll just stir drama and more tension now that everything was going smoothly for Queen. 

“Any other ideas?” He tries, voice small and kind of hopeless even to his own ears.

John glances at the clock. “We are expected downstairs in eight minutes.”

That’s a no.

Roger hides his face into his hands and groans.

“Fuck.” 

He’s gotta do what he’s gotta do. Put his big boy pants on (not literally) and just ask Freddie for a solution. 

If he asks Freddie for help with his pants, it won’t necessarily mean Freddie would know about the baby right?

Right?

~~~

“Roger, darling. What a surprise.” 

Freddie opens his hotel room door with a small grin on his face. Already wearing his white satin outfit for the concert. “Brian is already downstairs to talk with the technician about that lighting issue we had the other day.”

“I was actually looking for you.” 

Roger fiddles with the edge of his ratty hoodie. Barely covering the pants sagging down his ass.

Freddie leans against the doorpost with a raised eyebrow. Rogers eyes shy away from his intense staring.

“Can’t it wait until after the concert.”

Roger shakes his head sheepishly. His cheeks flaming red with embarrassment.

He knows he’s not fat. But this certainly isn’t great for his body image.

“Uhm... None of my pants fit me anymore.”

His voice is barely above a whisper. Still looking at the ugly brown carpet instead of Freddie’s clever eyes.

For a moment he’s afraid Freddie hadn’t even heard him, until-

“When were you going to tell me you’re pregnant?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT I TELL YOU!  
> Next time shorter chapter. This is n o t normal ahahahha
> 
> Please do tell me what you think, if you like it. If you’d read more. You’re awesome for leaving a comment. I work hours on these things and a comment makes my heart burst with happiness


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddie finds out about the baby. With only Brian not knowing, how long can everyone keep their lips sealed. Especially with the tension between everyone in the room constantly.
> 
> Chapter is dedicated to Mrdisrespecthood, also known as the beautiful Anna, who helped me loads with motivation and the crazy dialogues. Bless you Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14.000 words! And yes I am a dumb bitch. I am so tired you have no idea. My exams went 50% well, got a few more next week! I did what I could to update- and here it is! The longest chapter yet. Wtf?

Roger is lucky that drumming has become an automatism by now, or else he wouldn't have been able to play tonight.

The entire concert his mind is elsewhere. 

He's upset. Partly because Freddie found out on his own terms. And partly because Roger is not prepared to talk about his pregnancy yet with the Alpha.

What will it mean for their friendship? Will Roger be thrown out of Queen? What about the rest of the tour? Is Freddie upset because Roger didn't tell him? 

The questions keep plaguing Rogers to the point that he's mindlessly drumming up a beat, while he's in fact completely spaced out. 

It's not good. He vaguely senses John trying to make contact with him, Freddie is bitching about him to the audience and Brian keeps glancing back towards him.

His horrible performance won't help when Freddie is going to decide whether or not Roger is a hindrance to the group. 

Doesn't matter now. Rogers emotions are too high to concentrate. 

There had been no time to discuss the baby with Freddie, because they were expected on stage within minutes. 

But also because Roger had been too dumbfounded to utter a word. His mouth agape out of shock after Freddie revealed knowing about the baby.

He was so caught off guard the Omega had been stunned into silence. 

Of course Freddie- being a performer first before anything else, had just laughed it off and put Roger into a pair of stretchy elastic-waist pants to cover his belly. 

"We'll talk after the show, alright darling?" The Alpha had clasped Rogers rigid shoulder. "Don't fred over it now."

As much as Freddie had advised not to worry during the concert, Roger is extremely anxious by the end of their encore jailhouse rock.

Freddie hadn't looked extremely angry or upset. But Roger has been keeping him in the dark for weeks.

Months...

He has every right to be upset with Roger. 

Hell... Roger hadn't even planned on telling the Alpha yet. 

It makes him feel a bit ashamed. Freddie would never keep such a thing from him.

"Rog, what happened tonight?" Roger is pulled out of his thoughts by John leading him off the drum rises towards the backstage area. 

He'd been so caught up in his mind that the Omega hadn't even received his applause or taken a bow. 

He hardly even noticed that the concert had ended. 

John stops him just as they round the corner. His hands firmly on Rogers shoulders as he asks, "Are you okay? Is the baby okay?"

"Yeah." Roger looks over his shoulder to make sure the Alphas weren't coming their way, before turning back to John with hard eyes. "Yes... We're fine."

"What happened? I couldn't make eye contact with you once while we were playing."

Roger worries his lip between his teeth. 

He's screwing everything up.

"Freddie found out." He lowers his voice discreetly. His heart hammering in his chest. "He wants to talk to me now- God knows I'm in trouble."

"Fuck." John brushes his hair out of his face. Both of them still sweating from the concert. "How did he find out?"

Thinking back, it was probably obvious all along.

Roger hasn't been quite discreet about hiding his pregnancy. He's constantly touching his stomach, taking prenatal pills, throwing up, quit smoking or drinking. 

He might as well hold a sign that says he's expecting.

"I guess he just figured it out." Roger begins to stress, his eyes wide and his entire body trembles. "Fuck- how long until Brian figures it out?"

If he hasn't figured it out already.

Roger really could use some comfort now, but instead John begins to panic.

How useful.

"I don't know. Shit-" He looks over Rogers shoulder and sees the two Alphas coming their way from stage. "They're coming."

Before Roger can even check how close the two Alphas are and calculate if he can make a run for it, it's already too late.

"Hello dear," Freddie wraps an arm around Rogers shoulder and the blond immediately tenses up. "There's been a change of plan." 

He's looking back and forth between Brian and John. Both sweating and panting with their guitars around their shoulders. 

"What's that?" Brian asks- the only person in the conversation who has no clue of what's actually going on.

Roger feels sick to his stomach. He's afraid he'll throw up from the stress. Freddie keeps him close to make sure he won't bold. 

"Roger and I have something to discuss, so tonight you two will be sharing Brians room, while I take Johns place in Rogers room." 

Freddie doesn't leave much room for discussion, but John and Brian don't share his enthusiasm.

"No." John glances from Freddie to Roger- noticing how sick the Omega looks. "If you don't feel like staying with Freddie tonight you can just say it."

It's tempting to give into Johns loophole. But it'll only earn Roger a couple of days before Freddie will find a new way to corner him with questions.

How did it happen? How far along are you? Who is the other father? Will you be able to play in Queen as a single parent? 

No. Even though it's not on his own terms, tonight is the night. 

Roger can't continue to stick his head in the sand. No matter how afraid he is to face the truth.

"It's fine." He gulps and wraps his arm around Freddie's waist to show he truly is. "You two can share for one evening, please?" 

John purses his lips. Completely unamused.

It's not that he doesn't get along with Brian. They hardly have any one-on-one time together to like or dislike each other. 

That's probably the point. John just needs time warming up to people.

But that's not Rogers main concern now. That's his baby. He needs to talk about this with Freddie in order to clear his mind. He can't do another concert while being spaced out and stressed.

John sighs- Rogers rigid expression probably sealing the deal. "Fine. I'm sharing a room with Brian. This once." 

Freddie nods, his hold on Roger tightening. "Thank you dear."

"Excuse me, but what's going on?" Brian raises his eyebrow and stops everyone from walking in separate directions.

He watches Roger and Freddie holding each other in confusion. Not at all understanding what this is about.

Rogers cheeks heat with shame. 

He should know. He deserves to know.

But talking about it with Freddie is already daunting. While Freddie isn't even the father

Telling Brian will be a hundred times scarier and more dreadful. 

"Roger has some business he needs to discuss with me. And it needs to be done between the two of us." Freddie explains curtly. 

It breaks Rogers heart a little to see Brians face drop.

"So... You're going to tell Freddie what's going on with you, but not me?" 

Roger could stab himself for causing Brian to sound this betrayed- If he wasn't carrying a baby of course. 

He can't bear looking into his eyes anymore and stares at his sparkly shoes instead. 

"It's complicated, Bri."

Roger absolutely deserves the annoyed scoff and muttered "Unbelievable." Brian mumbles, before turning away from them.

But it still hurts. He subconsciously inches closer to Freddie for comfort. 

"Let's go then. I can't listen to this." Brian strides towards the exit and pulls John along. Not once glancing back or saying goodnight.

John just mouths 'Good luck' before he is forced from he backstage area with Brian towards their hotel room. 

It's just another thing Roger has to deal with. Upsetting Brian. 

Roger presses a palm to his forehead and one to his belly to calm down. His head is pounding and his stomach is upset from all the feelings and stress.

So much stress.

"What a mess." Freddie utters in disapproval. "He wouldn't treat you like that if he knew you were p-"

Roger hurries to shush Freddie before he can speak the forbidden word.

"Not with everyone around." He glances around to watch staff and production doing their job around them. 

Luckily they're not really paying attention to the Queen members but focused on their work instead. 

But Roger can't be too careful.

He sure doesn't want the management to find out. They won't like a pregnant unmated omega associated with their brand.

"Oh, shit sorry." Freddie covers his mouth with the back of his hand. 

"Let's talk in private okay?"

Roger nods, feeling just a bit less miserable because Freddie doesn't seem to be incredibly upset. Just a bit stiff and wary perhaps. 

"Come on." Freddie keeps his arm around Rogers shoulder while leading him towards the elevator. "I hope John and Brian are already upstairs. Would be awkward to share a lift now."

~~~

"Rog, did I not tell you not to fred?" 

Roger nods. "Yes you did." He's rigid on the bed, completely tense and shaking as he waits for the Alpha. 

Freddie had locked the bedroom door and placed Roger on the mattress, while putting on something more comfortable himself. Instead of his stage leotard. 

"Then why are you so tense, darling?" 

Freddie puts on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, before sitting down beside Roger on the bed. 

Before Roger can reply, the Alpha gently pushes Roger backwards to lay on his back. Then he follows until they're both flat on the mattress with their feet dangling off.

It's not very comfortable to talk in a horizontal position, but the mattress is soft under Rogers aching backside. The position also lessens his nausea and cramps. So he can't really complain. 

Roger rests his hands on top of his swollen stomach and stares sideways into Freddie's dark but rather sad eyes. 

He's studying the affectionate way Roger subconsciously rubs his belly. The Alphas fingers are twitching as if he wants to touch as well. 

It feels intimate to be watched like that. The silence stretches out as neither of them speak a word. 

Roger can't bear the silence.

"I'm really sorry." 

"For being pregnant?" Freddie holds back a snort. But barely. The amusement in his voice doesn't lessen Rogers guilt.

He's been lying to Freddie, his best friend and once biggest supporter in the world. 

He's keeping it from Brian, the father of the baby. 

Roger is being incredibly stupid and unfair. He knows it. Yet he can't get himself to march up to Brian and tell him. 

"For keeping it from you." Roger strokes his knuckles over his small bulge to keep himself calm as he feels the emotions rise up his throat. "I shouldn't have. I wish I could have just told you when I found out." 

Freddie brushes Rogers hair away from his forehead with his painted fingers. 

Roger's almost cross eyed from how close they're laying, without his glasses. The touch is soothing, but he can't close his eyes. Not while Freddie's expression speaks a million words. 

Upset, betrayed, curious (always curious). 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Freddie licks his lips, for the first time that evening Roger thinks the Alpha might share a bit of nervousness as well. 

"I thought we were best friends Rog."

Roger swallows thickly past the lump in his throat. 

"We are."

But it's been rough. They used to do everything together. From studying, to helping each other through their rut and heat, to cooking and shopping.

A year ago one would have said they're inseparable, but lately Jim has been attached to Freddie's hip rather than Roger.

"You have been acting weird for months. Seeing the doctor for months. And I had to figure it out myself." Freddie shakes his head. The hurt is evident in his eyes, which only serves to make Roger feel more guilty. "That's not how best friends find out about each other's pregnancy. Especially because you've already told John before telling me."

Roger sits upright and pushes himself away from the Alpha.

"That's unfair." His heart is beating against his ribcage hard and fast, but he needs to say it. "You weren't there when I needed you." 

"Do I have to smell you need me for something that specific without you telling me?" Freddie sits upright as well. His face morphing from hurt to irritated.

"You weren't there for me period. You shoved me aside."

Freddie's mouth goes slack. "I have never not been your friend. Don't put this on me- you decided not to tell me, this is not my fault." 

He's right. It's not Freddie's fault that Roger didn't tell him, but it's much deeper than that.

"You weren't there, Fred. After I found out about the baby, I didn't see you for two whole weeks while we fucking share a flat." 

If he wanted to talk to Freddie he should have tried harder to find him, but he wasn't in a rational mental place back then.

He's not in a rational mental place right now either. The stupid tears suddenly standing in his eyes are proof of that. 

"You cannot blame me for being with Jim. Because I have Jim it doesn't mean I can't be your-"

Roger grits his teeth together. He does not want to talk about Jim.

"Not every fucking thing is about Jim! I have a baby on the way." Roger points at his belly to show it. "You're always talking about Jim and your future with Jim. I said I needed you, but you weren't there. I have a billion fucking things on my mind- revolving around a baby and you think Jim is my concern?"

Roger is on a rant. He gets to his shaking feet and continues to ramble with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Freddie quiets down. Sinking deeper into the mattress as Roger towers over him. 

"I am trying to figure out how to convince the university to let me graduate while I'm pregnant, so I can find a job and a home for my baby. Speaking of which- we talked about moving in together after graduation but ever since Jim is in the picture, you conveniently never mentioned it to me again." 

"I am worried about my baby's life. About my own life. I need a Home, a degree, I need Queen- which is not likely I'll have, because what rock band has a single parent unmated Omega playing drums?" 

"What else is there? The father of the baby doesn't want me, because I am sloppy seconds. Thirds. Whatever. I am a mess. And I'm having a baby. My baby's life is depending on my sanity and ability to adapt right now." 

"So, no. I couldn't give two fucks about Jim. I just fucking needed you to be there."

Freddie shoots up from the bed and wraps his arms around Roger and the Omega falls into the embrace with a wet sob.

He cries into Freddie's sweater. Until his face is red and there is snot on the fabric. He cries and cries and cries.

The salty tears run into his mouth and he wraps his arms around the Alphas neck so he can't be let go of.

"There's so much going on, I'm going crazy."

Freddie shushes him. His own tears disappearing into Rogers hair as he rests his chin on top of the Omegas head. 

He keeps swaying him and gently cooing. Pulling the Omega flush against his chest, while settling them both down on the bed. 

Roger sniffles into his neck, taking in the comforting familiar Alpha scent that subconsciously keeps him calm. Makes his head stop spinning.

"I just needed you Fred- I still need you. You're not my Alpha. But yet you are." 

The words come out dramatically and wet, but it's the truth.

They've never been romantically involved. Not often sexually, but by all means Freddie is Rogers platonic soulmate.

They need each other. 

"I am here. Shit, sorry for not being clear Darling. Sorry for upsetting you even more." Freddie strokes the back of his head and allows Roger to scent him. 

The Omega rubs his nose up and down Frieddie's neck as if he's been starving for it. 

"I get it now. You weren't angry that I am with Jim, you just needed me to be a stable factor ." 

Roger nods frantically. Not once pulling back from Freddie's warm skin. His entire body leaning against Freddie's. 

"And by all means, you're not getting thrown out of Queen. If you leave- I'm leaving." Freddie strokes his lower back gently, trying to calm him down.

It works. Just a little.

With Freddie at his defense the chance of him staying with Queen is much higher. 

It's the best feeling in the world, to play in a band that actually fits like a complicated puzzle. None of them are the same, but neither of them work well apart.

But Roger can't get himself to be too hopeful. 

Not with the many other factors depending on whether Queen succeeds or fails to hit the masses. 

"But what about the management? I'm unmated, Fred. They won't finance a third album if they believe my pregnancy will lower sales." 

It sends off another fresh wave of helpless tears. He's being an emotional wreck and a total pregnancy stereotype.

But he can't control it.

"Dear, that's a problem for later. I'll do whatever I can to get us a third album. And you will be on it. So will John and Brian. Understood?"

Freddie's voice becomes more firm when Roger doesn't immediately reply. 

He grabs the Omegas shoulders and forces Roger to pull back from the hug to look him in the eye.

The first thing Roger noticed through blurry vision, is that Freddie has tears streaming down his cheeks too. He's just as emotionally invested, but his jaw is set with determination. 

Nothing about him is insecure or hesitant. He's a solid rock for Roger to lean onto. 

"Do you understand? I got your back." 

Roger nods once more and he believes Freddie. Relief washing over him instantly, a little bit of of pressure is lifted off his chest and gives him room to breathe.

One less worry. A million more to go.

"Thank you." His voice comes out small and barely above a whisper, but Freddie's keen ear catches it. 

The Alpha coos "You're welcome, your pout makes my entire heart ache." He pulls Roger back against his chest protectively. 

Roger feels warm and fussy from getting coddled by the Alpha. 

"And I truly am sorry that I wasn't there when you found out. I should have been there for you, regardless of your pregnancy. Jim doesn't come before you." 

Freddie plays with the hairs on the nape of Rogers neck. Gently massaging the soft skin there in an attempt to calm him down.

Roger tries to stop crying, but he can't quite get his mind to settle down or his heart to stop pounding against his chest. Now that everything is said out loud he realizes how much shit there is to be done, before the baby can come into the world. 

"I feel bad, because you love Jim. You have never been with someone for so long. It's special and I don't want to come between you two. Like I did with Brian and Tim." 

He's still upset Brian had to make a decision between Roger and Tim. That wasn't comfortable at all. 

He doesn't want to repeat the same with Jim and Freddie. The Alpha has never been this bright, joyous about life and music before.

Roger would hate standing between that. Doesn't matter how jealous he gets. 

"It was shitty of me to even mention that you and I were going to move in together. That was ridiculous. My hormone brain just spews out whatever it wants these days." He sniffs, not able to look Freddie in the eye anymore. 

Instead he stares at his chest shamefully. 

He's been jealous of Jim taking Rogers place in Freddie's life. Because Jim shares Freddie's humor, appreciates his interests and knows how to keep Freddie entertained.

Roger should be happy for him. 

"I feel bad because we talked about moving in together and now I have this-" The baby. "And you have Jim so it's all a bit shit, but I don't want you to worry about me. That's all."

He's such a mess. He doesn't deserve it when Freddie lifts his chin and stares at him with wide shocked eyes. 

"Rog, fuck Jim. You're having a baby. I'm here for you." 

He shakes Rogers shoulder to punctuate every word he utters. "For you and the baby. I don't care you have been keeping it from me, I don't care that you're unmated, I don't care you told John before me."

Roger blinks up at him blankly. "But what about-" 

"Lets keep all that mess in the past. I found out- we have now decided that we are both idiots. Let's get through this together."

The Omega can't believe what he's hearing, a smile begins to form on his face. His heart swells and he melts into Freddie's arms. 

He wants to thank him. Wants to show how bad he actually feels for not telling him about Brian, the baby and being jealous of Jim. 

But Roger has no words that can describe his graduate for Freddie's ability to forgive and forget.

So instead of speaking, Roger climbs into Freddie's lap and wraps his arms around his neck in a warm embrace.

The Alpha huffs in surprise and almost topples backwards. 

"I hate seeing you cry." 

He rakes his fingers to Rogers messy stage hair. Unbrushed and sticking in all directions. 

"I don't love it either." Roger sniffles. Tears still steadily streaming down his blotchy cheeks. He's like a faucet that won't switch off. "I never used to cry before the baby."

Freddie hums thoughtfully. "Indeed you didn't-  
Maybe once after you twisted your ankle that one time... Well I love you with your hormones and your baby. The full package"

"I don't. But thank you." Roger hesitantly clears his throat, before adding. 

"I love you too, Fred." 

It feels good to say it. To mean it. 

His head feels a lot less heavy now that his emotions are out, the pressure of telling Freddie is off and leaves room for some calm and comfort. 

"Wait- how did you find out anyway?" Rogers head shoots up with a raised eyebrow. 

Freddie's face morphs into a devious little smile. "Pregnancy brain is not a myth, dear. A couple of days back you took a salt shaker, instead of your bottle of prescription pills from the restaurant. I didn't want to read it, but the words 'Prenatal Pills' kind of stood out. I switched them up in your bag, so you didn't know I found out. I wanted you to tell me on your own terms. But it was taking you too long." 

That's a stupid mistake to make. Roger shakes his head and let's out a wet laugh. 

"I took a salt shaker with me instead of my pills? I can't believe I'm becoming a parent." 

Freddie joins in with a chuckle of his own, while he gently wipes away the tear stains on Rogers blotchy cheeks. 

"Don't worry, you got me to help you out now. I bet Jim would enjoy babysitting too." 

The idea of leaving a alone baby with either Alpha makes Roger a little nervous, but he decides not to mention that to Freddie. Not now they're smiling and the mood has switched to something much lighter and warm.

With him on Freddie's lap, legs on either side of his hips on top of the Alphas firm thighs.

"Sounds good Fred."

He nods with a small smile. His expression softening as Freddie's hands drop from his face to hover over Rogers small bump.

"You're already showing." The Alpha blinks and assess the skin thoughtfully. "You've been hiding that pretty well at least." 

"You can touch if you want."

He barely finished his sentence, before Freddie has one hand flat on his stomach and the other pressed against Rogers lower back to keep him in place. 

His childlike eyes are wide with wonder and curiosity as he strokes over Rogers belly. 

"If anything I do hurts, tell me. I don't want to cause discomfort." His touches are incredibly soothing and gentle, there's no way he'd hurt Roger.

But instead Roger nods sweetly. "I will, don't worry."

"Is the baby kicking?" Freddie asks with wide eyes, glancing back and forth between his hand on the bulge to Rogers face.

"Probably." Roger snorts. "But he or she is too small for me to feel right now."

"Right." Freddie mumbles, not really caring about Rogers teasing tone as he continues to draw lazy circles on his stomach with his flat palm.

Roger leans backwards onto his elbows to rest. Closing his eyes and letting Freddie do whatever he wants to. 

It's a rather weird position to lay in not-sexually. Freddie is settled between Rogers spread legs, while the blond lays on his back. While the Omega is in the V of Freddie's lap.

But they've never cared about social norms before. Why start today? 

Cautious fingers lift the edge of Rogers shirt so Freddie can make direct content with the bare skin.

"It's kinda hard." Freddie mumbles as he continues to caress Roger. "I didn't expect that. Thought it would be soft."

There's a whole science behind it Roger doesn't quite feel like getting into, now that he's laid back and relaxed. 

"Hmmm..."

Freddie knows and doesn't hate him. The baby is not cramping his stomach up for as long as Freddie keeps touching him. He won't be kicked out of Queen any time soon.

And he's got the best friend in the world.

It's all good for now- for tonight anyway. 

With a soft sigh, Roger closes his eyes and relaxes into the mattress to enjoy Freddie's warm broad hands on his skin, without having to worry about anything for one night.

Freddie continues to massage the firm skin of Rogers baby belly. Drawing large patterns and circles while sometimes checking Rogers face stays slack and calm. Making sure he's not disturbing him. 

The closeness is nice, more intimate and less hesitant than how John likes to rub his stomach. He's young and shy, instead of bold and curious like Freddie's touches.

Roger sinks deeper into the mattress to enjoy his massage and the quietness of his mind for the first time tonight.

His mind goes blissful blank for a few moments. The music from the show ringing at the back of his head. 

Of course he's still worried, still emotional and unprepared for the baby.

But it's all in the background for now. Enough so for him to nuzzle into the blankets underneath him and slowly slip into a dreamless sleep. 

"Anyway," Freddie suddenly breaks the silence. "Who's the other dad?" 

Rogers eyes shoot open. 

"Ehm..." 

~~~

"Brian, will you calm down. I can't sleep with you grumbling into my goddamn ear."

John rolls over so he's facing the sulking guitarist.

It's unfortunate that they're sharing a room- but to also share a bed while Brian is restlessly upset was not part of the deal.

"What is it?" John has to adjust his eyes in the dark, but after blinking a few times he can make out the expression on Brians face. 

He's frowning. Breathing rigidly and irregularly. His jaw is clenched and his body stiff.

But he stubbornly stays quiet. 

John wants to get it over with so he can finally sleep. He shifts until he sits upright against the headboard, before he nudges Brian. 

Interacting with people all day is the most exhausting part of touring. 

"Why are you upset?" 

It takes a second, Brian hesitates for a few seconds before he blurts out, "Are you sleeping with Roger?"

Out of all the things John had expected Brian to ask, this was not one of them. 

The Omega blinks down at him with a raised eyebrow. "No I'm not sleeping with Roger. Roger is straight, so am I. We like Alphas."

Brian doesn't look him in the eye, staring up at the ceiling to avoid it. "Is Roger sleeping with other people?" 

This is not going anywhere John wants to be a part of. He shrugs in response. "I'm not going to talk to you about Rogers sex life. If there's anything you want to know, you should ask him."

John feels bad for Brian, though he keeps his tone steady and low. Nobody has ever caught him in a lie. He won't betray Roger or his feelings today either. 

Despite feeling bad for the confused, frustrated Alpha.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have asked...." 

Brian sighs, his entire body deflating into the bed, before he makes another confession out of the blue. 

"Roger and I had sex." 

John has to pretend to be shocked. Even though Roger had told him about the sex in all it's gross, fine, details. 

"What? When?"

Still talking to the ceiling, Brian shrugs. "A few months back and it made me question everything. My relationship with Tim for example."

Johns eyes widen. 

Is Brian as much in love with Roger as Roger is in love with Brian?

"I never imagined being with Tim forever- but I couldn't imagine a life without him either. But that night with Roger was just... Eyeopening on how much more to the world there is."

John pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin on top of them. 

"Specifically with Roger?"

This is not what he'd expected from Brian tonight. They've barely ever talked to one another before outside of of rehearsal, let alone about Brians sex or love life.

Brian covers his face with his arm and lets out a dramatic groan. 

"I don't know... I really don't know what Roger and I are." 

For some reason John tends to find himself in the middle of all the drama without ever intending to. People like to vent to him. 

He'll have to figure out how to not get into these conversations at 2 am anymore. 

"Whatever you do, don't tell him about your doubts." He has Rogers best interest at heart. Roger can't handle a heartbreak on top of everything else right now. "It would crush whatever is left if his self-worth. He needs clarity." 

"Don't worry, I won't say anything." 

John facepalms. When will those two just admit their feelings? "That's not what I meant-" 

Brian uncovers his face and sits up to pointedly look at John with hard eyes. "I am not telling him about this. You don't tell him either. This is between us."

There's a lot of hurt in Brians eyes, evident even in the dark. It breaks Johns heart to know that a clear conversation between Brian and Roger could make everything between them better.

"Brian... You know that's not the solution to what you're feeling." 

"Roger already felt guilty for playing a factor in my breakup with Tim. My relationship with Roger is incredibly rocky now- I can't afford him knowing about my potential feelings."

Brian looks so desperate- trembling under the cheap hotel sheets. 

It would be easy to just tell Brian that Roger is madly in love with him. Even having his baby, but it's not Johns place. He grinds his teeth together and his hands bawl into wrists in order to keep himself in check.

"Just please, be clear with him about your feelings. Roger can be daft in that department." 

Brian settles against the headboard next to John with a heavy sigh. Keeping a respectful distance between their bodies. 

"I don't know about my feelings. He insisted on not having any feelings while we had sex." 

His shoulders sag and he frowns into the distance. "Then he got incredibly upset that night when I told Tim the sex was meaningless. While it was Rog who had insisted on it being meaningless!" 

It is rather complicated, John has to admit. If he was a bit more comfortable with Brian, he might have forced him into a hug. 

But John doesn't really know Brian to act this sad but at the same time angry and rigid wig emotions. 

The Omega tries to bring it subtly, to cast some light onto the reasons why Roger doesn't know how to approach Brian about his crush.

"Roger has never been with anyone out of love, or simply feelings. Remember that." 

"That's hardly an excuse. He never had a serious boyfriend, but it doesn't explain why he is so confusing." Brian grumbles half heartedly. "Does he want me to care about the sex? Does he want me to forget about it? I don't even think he really knows what he wants from me." 

John bites his lip. 

He really should mind his own business, but he is not just talking to Rogers potential mate, but to the father of his child.

John gently lays his hand on top of Brians , trying to comfort the Alpha with a simple touch. 

He takes a deep breath and speaks before he can chicken out. 

"Rogers self-worth is incredibly low."

Brian raises an eyebrow and immediately tries to interrupt Johns speech. "That doesn't make sense-"

"Yes it does, let me finish." 

It might not make sense to the average person, but John knows enough Omegas to recognize Rogers behavior. 

How Omegas act and react to roles forced upon them by their families and the rest of the world. The way they try to live through it or to shake loose from it, it always leaves noticeable scars. 

Even on Roger. 

"His family arranged a marriage for him with a much older Alpha. He's used to being treated like property- goods. Something you can out a price-tag on."

Brians eyebrows shoot up in surprise. His mouth goes slack. 

John feels bad for him. He tries not to feel guilty for spilling Rogers secret, but Omegas tend to overlook how much past traumas play a role in their present.

Especially Roger, who sleeps with anyone who pays him enough attention. An Omega that doesn't value himself worth of anything more, because his family never did either.

"From Rogers perspective, he doesn't value himself highly, because of his upbringing. His parents objectified him, society objectified him, now he is doing the same."

It's a major eye opener for Brian. 

He covers his mouth with his hand and looks incredibly sick. 

It had to be said. John just hopes he doesn't throw up over the sheets. 

"Is that why he sleeps with all those people? Because he thinks it's all he's worth."

John nods. At least the Alpha finally gets it. "It's also why he would never approach you about having a feelings despite having them. He doesn't think he's worthy of your love."

The wheels in Brians brain are turning. He frantically looks around the room, thinking.

"But..."

Then he goes quiet again.

John just waits. Still cautious of Brian throwing up over their sheets and completely ruining the evening.

"But how do you know this? He only told me he ran away from home... Not about being married off. Bloody hell, wasn't he 16 at the time?" 

John nods, sadly. Feeling his own stomach flip at the gross thought. 

"I read between the lines. Connect the dots. I was almost married off too, it's still quite common on the countryside." 

"Shit, John. I didn't know." Brian turns to him with genuinely sad eyes. 

It's all in the past now, but it's still painful. As much as John is moving on from it. 

"Why weren't you married off?" The Alpha tentatively asks when John stays silent. Picking at the sheets with his free hand.

Today they're discussing Rogers trauma. Not his. 

"Long story. For another day."

John clasps Brian shoulder solemnly, before sliding back under the blanket. 

"Get some sleep, Brian. You have lots to think about tomorrow." 

He rolls onto his side to face away from Brian. Who's still sitting against the headboard, pondering and frowning in confusion.

"But... John-" 

The Omega cuts him off before this can turn into another discussion. 

"Brian." He shifts until he's facing Brian again. "Just don't wait on Roger to make a move. He doesn't think he deserves it. Doesn't value himself as much as he values you." 

Brian slowly slides under the blankets as well. He bites his lip and plays with the edge of his pillow nervously. 

"Are you sure that's it? Not that he just has no feelings for me?"

John should become a therapist and ask money for these emotionally charging sessions. It's exhausting. 

"Why don't you just ask him yourself?" 

~~~

There's a lot Roger expects from breakfast the next morning. 

He and Freddie cuddled for the majority of the night, giving Roger a lot of time to ponder about how upset Brian was when he found out Roger is sharing his big secret with Freddie. 

The Omega understands why Brian is upset. Being left out is absolutely shit. 

Still, as Freddie ushers him into the restaurant attached to the hotel at 6 am so the tourbus can leave by 6:30, Roger is nervous to face Brian.

The hunger is enough to convince him to join the group anyway.

When they enter the small restaurant, John and Brian are already at the table with Mott the Hoople, the bus driver and some people from the management.

For a split second Roger thinks Brian might not be able to notice them entering the room, until Freddie loudly announces their entrance with a huge smile.

"Good morning everyone!" 

All the heads in the small space turn to them. Roger grimaces at being the center of attention without having taken a shower, only wearing a sweater and pair of sweatpants, and messy bedhair.

"Had a wild night you two ey?" One of the roadies chuckle. 

Freddie ignores the teasing and instead leads Roger by his lower back towards John and Brian- who've stopped talking after hearing Freddie's entrance.

"Shit." Rogers cheeks heat up with every step he sets closer to Brian. 

Guilt of not telling him about the baby is starting to consume him, as the Alpha watches him sternly from across the room. "Oh shit, Fred. I can't do this."

"Sure you can, darling. I have your back." Freddie squeezes his hip with a gentle smile. "Don't you forget that."

"Okay- And don't mention the baby." Roger lowers his voice discreetly because the other two are in ear range. 

Freddie rolls his eyes. "I'm not an imbecile, darling- John and Brian, good morning." 

His tone becomes sweet and loud as they reach the table. Then he immediately settles down into the chair next to John. Leaving everyone to look at Roger. 

"Morning." John sighs from behind his cup of tea. Not looking too good- if Roger had to label his expression, it would be slightly guilty.

That sets off a series if alarm bells in Rogers head. His heart pounding against his chest all of a sudden.

"Hi guys." He tries to make eye contact with the other Omega, but John keeps pointedly looking away.

Roger seriously wonders what John and Brian have discussed last night. 

Hopefully not the pregnancy. John would never tell Brian about that without Rogers consent, right? But why else would he be feeling guilty? What else could it be? 

Out of all the thinks Roger expects to happen next, this is not what he had thought.

"Morning Rog." 

Brian holds out a chair for Roger and gestures for him to sit down. "I ordered you some pancakes and bacon. Thought you might still be craving it." 

Had Roger mentioned to Brian he's been craving sweet and salty for the past three days now? He couldn't even remember telling him that.

"Thank you, Bri." Roger blinks down at him. Confused. "Aren't you upset with me?" 

Brian lets out a surprised snort. "I thought we might just move on- blame another one on the hormones and touring stress."

The Alpha's tone is so open and light, he can't possibly know about the pregnancy if he's in such a good mood.

Roger sighs in relief as he settles down into the chair Brian is still holding out for him, immediately putting a hand on his belly under the table. Hopefully subtly. 

He pointedly looks at the Alpha beside him with a smile. 

"Thank you." For putting up with me.

Brian nods back. Starting into Rogers eyes as if they're something worthwhile to look at. It sends shivers down Rogers spine and harden his already sensitive nipples.

Brian squeezes Rogers shoulder to steady him. "You're welcome." 

"One stack of pancakes with butter, syrup and bacon." 

The waitress puts the plate down in front of Roger after flashing him a smile. 

"Oh sweet jesus." The scent enters Rogers nose and makes his toes curl. "This is heaven."

He moans around his first bite, barely noticing the way Brians cheeks heat up at the erotic sound.

Oh how much Roger would have enjoyed seeing Brian flustered from his sex noises, if he wasn't too busy satisfying the growing baby in his stomach with a big meal.

"Thank you Bri." He mumbles with his mouth full. "Really needed this." 

Just like John, Brian is hiding his face behind a cup of tea. But instead of guilty, he looks embarrassed. 

"You're welcome Roger." The Alpha pipes out. 

Freddie looks on with a gleeful smile. While John is yet to meet Rogers eyes. 

~~~

The last few shows are coming along. 

They're almost going back to London. As much as Roger loves performing live and playing with Queen, he misses the scent of his bed and the comfort of familiar food.

The bus drives them to California, where they'll perform their last shows of the tour. 

Thank God. 

Despite being in the bus together all day, Roger doesn't get the chance to talk to John once. 

If it wasn't the pregnancy John told Brian about, what else could he be guilty about? 

The Omega can't get himself the energy to corner John, who's skillfully avoiding him. The pregnancy is taking its toll on Roger. He is exhausted and taunted with headaches for most of the bus ride. 

While the others play scrabble and monopoly, Roger is curled up on the couch with his eyes closed to block out the lights. 

One hand on his stomach at all times. 

Every time he wakes up from his naps, someone left him some food to munch on, or a bottle of water. Sometimes tea.

This time though, instead of the usual scene of the other three band mates chatting and playing board games together on the floor, Roger wakes up to feeling Brians hand carting through his hair.

"Hey, Rog." 

The Alpha smiles down at Roger after the Omega groggily opens his eyes. Squinting at the sunlight coming from the window.

"Mmm yeah?" 

Brian bites his lip to keep himself from grinning to hard.

In return, Roger frowns. He feels quite miserable. Nauseous, a tremendous headache and at all times tired. 

"What's so funny?"

His voice comes out cracked and dry. Brians amused face instantly morphs into something softer.

"Nothing-" He continues to play with a strand of Rogers hair. "Just that you look adorable when you're sleepy."

Roger rubs at his eyes to hide his flushed cheeks. 

What's up with Brian being affectionate instead of angry as of late? 

Is it really because Roger asked him not to mention Rogers health? Or something John has said? 

Or maybe Brian just misses being an Alpha and hates being single. 

"Shut up." Roger grumbles under his breath, causing Brians dark eyes to sparkle. 

If looks could soften someone, this made Roger melt into the couch cushions. 

"Anyway, I woke you up because we're at this tank station and thought you might want to call your grandma- or anyone back home."

He hadn't even noticed the bus wasn't driving. The engine is off and the air conditioning is too. Effectively suffocating Roger under the blanket. 

Roger sits upright a bit too fast for his pounding headache, he groans and holds onto Brians shoulder to steady himself.

"Whoa, dizzy spell?"

Roger has his eyes squeezed closed, but he nods anyway. Leaning his forehead against Brians shoulder for some relief.

He's not sick. Just pregnant, which is probably worse. Some rest will have to make it better before their next gig. 

"Want to stay inside the bus? I could call your grandma for you, let her know you're fine."

It's tempting, but Roger actually really wants to hear her voice. She's always lonely when Roger is gone, now that grandpa has passed away.

"No." He shakes his head against Brians shoulder and loosely wraps his arms around the Alphas neck. "Help me, please."

Brian- to Rogers surprise, doesn't huff or complain about half carrying Roger across the parking lot to the pay phone, where Freddie is noisily talking into the receiver.

"Yes! The last hotel was clean enough, service was quite questionable I have to say-" 

The Alpha helps Roger lazily settle against the brick wall to wait for his turn with the phone. 

"I'm picking up some snacks from the store, Deacky is already inside. Want anything?" 

Brian keeps a hold onto Rogers shoulders as he scans the Omega down with a frown. 

"You're pale. I think you might be getting sick."

It sure feels like it. His head pounds, he barely has the energy to stand on his feet. But it's just another low day in pregnancy paradise. 

"I'm fine, promise." It takes all of Rogers willpower to not cup his belly in front of Brian in that moment. 

But he resists, bawling his hands into fists by his sides. 

Completely unconvinced, Brian nods anyway. Roger once again does not deserve such mercy. "Okay, whatever you say... Anything from the store?"

Roger has been craving coke and fried chicken since breakfast. But a tank station won't serve those. 

The baby demands something greasy right now. He's incredibly hungry from only snacking all day. 

"I'd kiss you for some coke and crisps right now."

"Lovely choice of words." Brian snorts, shaking his head as he turns towards the small store. 

"Thank you!" Roger calls after him, blowing him a kiss when the Alpha turns back to make a face. 

Brian disappears into the store before Roger can catch his reaction. Which is just a little disappointing. 

Freddie is still loudly talking on the phone. An enormous smile on his face. 

It can be no other than Jim. 

"Hey Fred." Roger turns to him after Brian walks out of sight. "When can I get a go?"

"Shh." Freddie frowns at him while listening to Jim on the other end of the line. "Two minutes darling." 

Roger rolls his eyes and leans his pounding head against the brick wall of the tank station.

It's yet another day of pregnancy strain and relationships stress. He is kind of over those.

Why is Brian so affectionate and willing to let go of issues instead of arguing as per usual? Why is John avoiding Roger? Why does the baby keep making Roger nauseous despite being in the second trimester.

"Oh Jim, dearest. Rog has some amazing news to tell you when we get home- Yes I'm sure you'll find it lovely. It's amazing news." 

Freddie grins happily as Roger reopens his eyes and shakes his head.

"You don't tell anyone, Fred!" 

"I didn't, I said you're going to tell him when we get home." Freddie points out casually. Still having Jim on the phone. 

"You don't get to dictate whom I'm telling!" 

Freddie holds the phone from his face for a few seconds. "I'm not, dear. But you'll have to tell everyone at some point right? Don't be silly." 

It's the stress, slight sickness and the dreaded hormones that resort into his bad moods. Not Rogers free will.

Yet he is, and he feels ashamed for getting angry with Freddie for being excited about the baby.

"Don't remind me." He murmurs miserably. Covering his face with his hands. "I can't think about that now." 

"Hold on Jim." Not caring about all the money he's losing to the pay phone while keeping his boyfriend on hold. Freddie's eyes soften as he reaches out for Rogers belly. 

"Darling, it's a baby. You should be happy. Smile." 

Roger uncovers his face to make sure nobody is looking at them- because they're obviously in a public place. He wraps his hands around Freddie's wrist to snatch it away if necessary. "Be careful Fred. People will notice."

The parking lot is empty beside the bus driver smoking with his back to them, and a couple of teenagers making out in their car in a dark corner.

But Brian (and John) could be coming out of the store at any given moment. Roger does not want to explain why Freddie is affectionately rubbing circles over his belly. 

"Of course they won't notice." 

The Alpha has the balls to go as far as to sit on his knees and directly speak to Rogers extended bump. 

"Daddy Roger is being very grumpy, but don't you worry kiddo. Uncle Fred won't let him ruin your mood." 

Roger grinds his teeth together nervously. Frantically eyeing the door of the store and the Alpha on his knees in front if him. "Freddie, I'll bloody kill you if you don't get up, now."

The Alpha pouts up at him, still rubbing his belly in gentle motions.

"But Rog-"

"Up. Now." The nervousness killing Roger. "Fucking hell Freddie-"

Gasping, Freddie shakes his head in disapproval. "Hey! Be careful. The baby can hear you." 

From a biologist perspective, that's utter bullshit. 

"I cannot even begin to tell you how much that's not true." Suddenly- Roger feels his stomach churn and the nausea take over.

He covers his mouth with his hand and tries to shove Freddie away desperately. 

"Get up." 

Freddie rolls his eyes and continues to gently touch Rogers clothed stomach. "Don't be paranoid, darling. That's not-"

The bile rises up Rogers throat and before he can push himself or Freddie out of the way he bends forward to vomit. 

When Freddie realizes what's going on, it's too late. 

The contents of Rogers stomach all end up on Freddie's head and dripping down the pavement. 

The Omega bends forward and involuntarily keeps gagging, while Freddie gets to his feet with a shocked shriek.

"M'sorry." Roger half heartedly mumbles while spitting on the pavement. Leaning against the brick wall as he does. 

It leaves a horrible taste in Rogers mouth, but it's not nearly as bad as seeing chunks of bile in Freddie's dark curls.

"Jim, I'm gonna have to call you back." The Alpha mutters miserably into the phone. His entire body cringing at the smell of vomit.

Roger had all forgotten about Jim still waiting on the phone for Freddie.

"No, I'm fine... ish. Talk to you soon, yes. Love you too." 

Freddie hands Roger the phone with a very unamused facial expression.

"You threw up onto my fucking head."

Roger wipes his mouth and chin clean, before dialing his grandmothers number into the pay phone. "I warned you, didn't I?"

It's almost funny how Freddie is stunned speechless, but he doesn't really deserve vomit dripping down his hair.

"I'm going to clean up." The Alpha mutters, before turning towards the tourbus.

Leaving Roger to chuckle to himself while watching him huddle across the parking lot with a hunched back. 

In moments like these, Roger misses smoking. It would get rid of the smell and nausea. Relax his shoulders and lighten his head.

Instead he's gonna have to do with deep breaths and leaning against the brick wall to calm down.

His voice is a bit raspy, but he puts the receivers to his ear and waits for the line to connect. 

It takes a few seconds before she answers the phone.

Roger wonders if maybe she was still asleep. Or busy doing reading or watching her soap series.  He hopes she didn't go out by herself and slipped in the snow or something scary like that. 

There a cracking sound, before the dialing tone stops and his grandma clears her throat. "Ms Taylors home." 

"Hi grandma, it's me." 

A smile tugs at the corner of his mouth when he hears her familiar voice. 

He drops his free hand to his belly and gently rests it there while she happily greets him. 

"Oh Roger, honey have you been? What's the latest scoop?" 

Roger can imagine her standing by the kitchen table, where she'd installed her phone. A cup of tea in her hand while she leans against the wall just like Roger is doing. 

"You won't believe who found out- No not Brian. But I think he might be onto something." 

"Ooooh, tell me more."

~~~ 

"Hey- Deacky."

Roger physically traps John against the makeup station chair, before he can escape Roger again.

It's a couple of minutes before they're performing their last show in San Francisco. 

Freddie is warming up his vocal cords in the corner all by himself. Brian is playing with his guitar and camera to capture the last few moments backstage. 

John has been carefully calculating how to avoid a confrontation with Roger, but the Omega was unsuspectingly applying his eyeliner when Roger finally manages to corner him.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Roger groans un frustration. "You've been ignoring me for days!" 

Johns face grows defensive and he crosses his arms over his chest.

"You have Freddie to vent to now, don't you?" 

Roger still had his hands on the armrests of Johns chair to keep him trapped. The baby belly is barrier between Roger and Johns unamused face. 

"You're not jealous of Freddie. I don't believe that. You've been acting weird since spending the night with Brian."

John immediately averts his eyes.

Roger raises his eyebrow. "So I'm right. Something happened that night."

"Nothing happened." John sinks deeper into the chair and keeps his eyes fixed on his lap. 

This is beyond irritating now. Roger has been practically pulling his hair out for the past few days, wondering what John is guilty about and why Brian has been affectionate towards Roger ever since. 

He leans forward and grids his teeth. "Stop lying to me. Tell me what happened with Brian-"

"Whoa, what did I do?" Suddenly, Roger is pulled back from Johns chair by a frowning Brian.

Immediately Rogers cheeks heat up, but he doesn't back down.

"What happened that night you two shared a room. Something changed, I wanna know why." 

Brians face goes from a frown to a grimace. 

John is still cowering in his chair.

They're both unable to give a straight answer. Which only serves Rogers nerves. Despite feeling physically better ever since throwing up over Freddie, the guilt and strange switch in his relationship with his friends makes his head pound.

Roger massages his temples, before sighing. "Just fucking tell me already. I am so goddamn tired of this unresolved issue."

He glances down at John, who's definitely got his lips sealed. Then he looks up at Brian, who's nervously picking at the strings of his guitar.

"Well?" Roger presses again. One hand on his cocked out hip.

He feels like a mom already.

"Uhm..." Brian continues to fiddle under his sharp gaze. "John told me about your secret."

Before Roger even has the time to react- aside from wide eyes and a gasp, John shoots up from his chair and shakes his head.

"Not that secret!" He promises loudly, catching the attention of everyone in the dressing room. Management, production, Mott the Hoople and Freddie. 

The dark haired Omega doesn't care, he tugs on the cuff of Rogers silk shirt. "I told him about why you ran away from home."

Rogers fists bawl up with tension. 

That can't be all, right? 

"I never told you why I ran away from home. How can you know?" 

The guilt returns to Johns eyes and he sighs. "I figured it out. You dropped some hints, I analyzed and recognized your behavior. Brian had some- eh... Questions. And I pointed out what happened to you." 

Roger turns to Brian with a frown. "You've been so nice to me out of pity?" 

Both Brian and John reply with a loud, "No!" 

"Rog, there's a lot more going on than that." Brian tries to reason, but it's just another excuse. For once Roger had began believing that Brian might actually be into him.

It's just because Brian feels bad for him. Because John painted a semi-realistic picture of Rogers sob story.

There's nothing real or romantic about that. It's embarrassing.

Roger rather be liked only for his sex, rather than be pitied over. 

"I don't need your pity, Brian." 

And then he turns to John, who's still holding the cuff of his shirt. 

Roger tugs himself free, before addressing him. "And don't you dare pretending to know me. You keep avoiding me and guessing what happened to me. We're barely friends at this point."

It's supposed to hurt Johns feelings, but instead of cowering or backing off, the Omega squares his shoulders and scoffs.

"Don't you dare underestimate me, Roger. Don't tell me I'm wrong when I tell Brian that you're damaged because your family groomed you to be the perfect Omega for some 50 year old Alpha by the time you were 16. Don't tell me the way they raised you plays no role in why you can't accept genuine affection. Why you can't open up to people about things you should definitely share." 

John pointedly looks at Rogers stomach, before continuing. Not caring that Brian is right there. 

"Get your head out of your arse, how can you expect Brian to take into account your emotions or feelings when you won't talk straight with him?"

Rogers lips press into a thin line. His heart thumps against his ribcage too fast.

Both of the guitarists tower over Roger and make him hunch into himself defensively. 

His first instinct is to lash out again at John for even discussing such a thing with Brian before disclosing it with Roger, but he's too stunned to immediately react.

Everything that Johns saying is making a little too much sense. Which is quite confronting out of the blue. 

"Rog," Brian lays a hand on Rogers shaking shoulder and takes a deep, calming breath.

It rubs off on the Omega, who copies his breathing pattern subconsciously. 

"John didn't say anything about your health or whatever you're so worried about me finding out." 

"I just explained to him why you can't simply open up to people and accept genuine affection." Johns adds quietly, eyes are a bit sad. Roger feels a lump in his throat for causing that. 

"Is that all?" He pipes out hesitantly. The volume of his own voice dropping as well.

Both John and Brian nod. 

Relief washes over Roger. A knot that's been forming in his belly dissolves and leaves him a bit more relaxed. 

Brian shrugs, not quite meeting Rogers eyes as he plays with the strings of his guitar. "I just thought I'd shower you with affection, because- well... I did think you could use some comfort while you get sick or moody and I gladly gave it." 

Roger blinks up at him. 

He's unable to capture either of his friends gaze, he realizes he's been overreacting. Causing more damage than necessary by worrying too much about John telling his pregnancy secret. Or his crush on Brian.

But John would never do such a thing. Roger had just assumed the worst after the Omega shut him out. 

Roger is such a jerk.

"I'm sorry." 

Before John manages to move away, Roger wraps his arms around the taller Omega and presses him against his chest. "I shouldn't have come off so strongly. You just had me worried- you were acting weird."

It takes a few long seconds, before John hesitantly wraps his arms around Rogers waist and awkwardly pats his back. 

"Don't worry about it." 

But Roger feels like an absolute dick, despite sincerely apologizing. Not everyone should be a victim to his strong mood swings and hormonal induced outbursts.

Especially not John. Who's been nothing but a huge support for Roger ever since finding out all those weeks ago. 

"And you are my friend. A really good one at that." 

John lets out a soft sigh, before resting his chin on top of Rogers head. Gently rubbing the pregnant Omegas lower back. 

"I know. Don't worry about it anymore." 

Roger feels a little better and smiles against Johns pale neck. "I'm a crazy person."

Somewhere a few steps behind them Brian lets out a chuckle, before snapping a picture of the two Omegas affectionately hugging.  

The sound of the flash fluttering makes John pull back from the hug to glare at Brian.

"Really?"

The Alpha chuckles. "It's our last concert! It was a cute moment."

He quickly squints his eyes and takes another picture of the Omegas. This time John us halfway through rolling his eyes, while Roger has his arm lazily draped over him.

It's the first picture of Roger and the baby bump almost visible under the soft silky fabric of Freddie's shirt he's borrowing. 

It's definitely visible how his stomach spills ever so slightly over the waistband of his pants. 

"Don't you two look lovely? I want in too!" Suddenly Freddie comes to stand next to Roger with a wide grin. Waiting for Brian to take another picture of the three of them in their stage clothes, but not drenched in sweat for once. 

"Did I miss anything?" The Alpha asks while posing for the camera. 

Roger shrugs, wrapping his spare arm around Freddie to pull him closer. "Not really. Just John explaining to Brian the physiological impact of my fucked up childhood on my current relationships." 

John lets out an exasperated huff, before shaking his head. "I hardly said anything. I told Brian to talk to you about whatever is unresolved between you two."

After snapping yet another picture of Roger dramatically gasping, while Freddie pretends to lick the left side of his face, Brian puts the photo camera down to look at the blond Omega.

"I'd be really happy if we could have a talk- like John suggested. I won't ask about your health. But there's some stuff I need to get off my chest... We can also wait until we're home again. Whatever you want." He tip toes around the subject. 

Roger begins to wonder if he's really coming across emotionally unstable enough for Brian to worry about what he's suggesting. 

Brian finally makes eye contact with Roger. And he drowns in those warm chocolate eyes when they meet. Immediately captured by Brians unexplainably strong presence. 

"Let's have a drink tonight, after the concert to celebrate and have a talk." 

The words leave Rogers mouth before he can even think of their impact.

The last time they had a drink to talk things over, Roger didn't mention the pregnancy, nearly ruined their friendship, broke up Brians long term relationship and almost caused a bar fight. 

Not much good. 

Brian looks just as hesitant Roger feels about the idea, despite suggesting it himself. Frowning slightly and strumming the guitar around his neck.

"Uhm, are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Despite absolutely not being sure, and feeling the intense pressure of John and Freddie's heavy gazes on him, Roger nods.

"Yes. We got some things to discuss, and celebrate." 

He swears he hears Freddie whisper, "Ohmysdeargod." Under his breath. But decides to ignore it. 

Brians face lights up and he smiles down at Roger. 

"Then I'm in. Just you and I?"

Roger isn't even sure what he'll tell Brian. About his feelings? About the baby? An apology for acting like a crazy person the past few weeks? Make up another lie why he is sick and hormonal?

"Just you and I."

Whatever it is they'll discuss, Roger can't ignore Brians obvious increase in flirting lately. Or the conversation between him and John. 

Something has to be on Brians mind. 

"Guys." John glanced at his watch, before looking back up at that the band. "One minute and we're up."

"One last time, darlings." Freddie cracks his knuckles, before pushing Roger into the direction of the stage. "Let's rock this bitch." 

~~~

The last show was- phenomenal.

Truly. Queen had come back after Mott the Hoople for two more encores. The audience was livid when they left the stage permanently. 

They really couldn't get enough of Brians riffs, Deacky's dancing, Rogers rhythm and Freddie's strutting. 

But the auditorium had to close, as it was already 2 AM. 

Afterwards, their records and merchandise had sold out at the venue instantly. Much to the managements delight. 

Even Roger had a good evening. He was completely in sync with the others. The baby didn't make him ill in any shape or form. His nipples didn't chafe against the silky fabric Freddie lend him and he's only a little tired. Rather than completely drained from his energy like the past few days.

"Here Rog." 

Brian puts a glass of apple juice in front of Roger, before flopping down into the chair opposite of him. 

Their table is sticky and wobbly, but Roger is too emotionally charged to care about the low quality café they're in. 

"Thank you." 

He gladly sips at the cold rim of his glass. Through his hooded eyes he can see Brian mirror the action with his beer. 

"Tonight was- whoa." The guitarist sighs happily. His eyes are sparkling and his cheeks flushed with the adrenaline of the show. "I think I want to do this for the rest of my life." 

Under the surface of the table, Roger lays a hand over his stomach.  "Yeah. Me too."

"My parents won't like that very much, but..." Brian puts his glass down with a wistful sigh. "I think the sound and dynamics we have with Queen are one in a million." 

Roger nods. "I believe so as well." Whatever is the amazing motor behind Queens magic, Roger doesn't think it'll ever translate the same in another time and context with other people. 

"One in a billion I'd say." 

"I'll drink to that." Brian lifts his glass again and downs the alcohol in one gulp. "To Queen."

Roger does the same, and truly missed beer. "To Queen." He parrots with a small smile. 

The cafe is dark, musky and loud with the music and people shuffling to the music. Loudly chattering and making out in dark corners. 

Roger feels eyes on his back, but he doesn't feel threatened with Brian sticking close to him. Their knees touching under the table. 

"Thank you for coming along tonight, I know you're tired." 

"I recall that it was I who asked you out- not the other way around, Bri." Roger winks. He inches closer to the Alpha to make sure whoever is watching him knows who he belongs to.

Well... Of course they aren't mated, but Roger can pretend for a while. 

"Touché," Brian chuckles. "Point still stands. Thank you for sharing this moment with me."

Rogers eyes drop from Brians heavy gaze to the sticky table. Unable to look into those eyes without losing himself.

"John was right, we have some things we need to talk about. There's some stuff that's been keeping me up at night. Things that I shouldn't have left unsaid." 

Brians face goes from delightful to serious in a matter of seconds. 

"Right." He sounds worried, before getting to his feet abruptly. "That sounds pretty heavy- are you okay if I take a leak before we dive into that?"

Roger hesitantly picks at the cuff of his shirt. He doesn't know this neighborhood and how safe it is for Omegas to be sitting alone in cafes at this hour. But he doesn't want to bother Brian with those extra worries. 

"Sure." Roger nods and shoos him off. "I'm not a kindergarten teacher, don't ask me if you can pee." 

Brian walks off with a good natured chuckle. "I'm also ordering another round of drinks."

"You do that." Roger calls after him before Brians curly head disappears into the loud crowd. 

Leaving Roger with his own thoughts and worries. 

He gently begins to rub the rounding of his belly when the uneasy feeling of someone watching him intensifies. 

At least he's not really alone, right? 

The baby has been quite calm today. Roger didn't suffer from morning sickness. Or cramps for the matter. 

He can't take aspirins for as long as he's pregnant, but the headaches weren't that bad today. Especially not with his afternoon nap.

The baby might show him mercy, because tonight will be a very rocky conversation between him and Brian. 

Whatever happens, Roger wants what's best for the kid. Two parents. Maybe not two mated parents, but the baby would thrive with Brian in his life.

"Thought he'd never leave." 

Rogers head snaps up to the broad Alpha standing by his table. 

He's handsome, a strong jaw and muscled arms underneath his tight t-shirt. But he's aging around the edges, grey hair and a cocky smile as he settles down into Brians chair.

Before Roger can tell him to leave, he puts two bottles of beer on the table. 

"No thanks." Roger frowns and shoves the beer back towards the mans half of the table. "I'm actually here with someone, so..."

The Alpha nods. "Oh I know, the guitarist. But he's not here now is he?"

"You know Queen?" 

Rogers shoulders relax. If it's just a fan this conversation is a lot less creepy. 

"Yes, I saw you guys tonight. Great gig." The man continues to nod in approval. His eyes hungrily raking over Rogers body.

With a sigh, Roger pushes his chair away from the table to get up. "I am not interested tonight, sorry." 

He's been fucked by men older than the Alpha in front of him, but only when Roger is pissed drunk. 

Tonight he's painfully sober and doesn't want to sleep with anyone period. Or else the news of his pregnancy will spread like wildfire. 

"Hey, don't leave. Please? I got you a drink and everything."

The man shoves the bottle back to Rogers half of the table with a childish pout. It's odd, but not unfriendly. 

"My eh- Brian is already getting me a drink." Roger halts halfway through grabbing his coat from the chair. "And I don't drink alcohol." 

He's ready leave the man to sit by himself and revaluate his life choices, for example flirting with someone at least 30 years younger.

Roger has one of his arms slipped through the sleeve of his coat- when he catches Brian standing against the bar across the room.

The Alpha is distracted in conversation with one of the female bartenders. His cheeks are tinted pink and there's a smile on his face as he leans into the conversation. 

The girl is giggling as she stops her work to talk with Brian. Her eyes sparkling and she's beautiful.

Roger grits his teeth as his heart sinks to his stomach.

"Whoa, what's wrong-" The Alpha sitting in Brians chair turns around to see what Roger is distracted by.

The mans shoulders sag and when he turns back to Roger, his eyes are sympathetic. 

"Ah, I see your man has gone off with another bird."

"He's not my man." Roger falls back into his chair and quickly averts his eyes from the scene. "Not really anyway." 

It hurts. Brians sweet smile pointedly flirting with someone else drags Rogers entire mood into the dark abyss. 

Here he thought they were going to talk about having a crush on one another. Maybe Brian truly was flirting with him because he likes Roger almost as much as Roger likes Brian.

But that would have been too good to be true.

Brian only showed his affection out of pity. Or maybe because he's alone for the first time in years.

Roger is replaced with an easy, sweet looking American girl behind a bar. Brian never really liked him, did he?

"But you wish he was yours, don't you? I know that look." 

Roger had almost forgotten about the Alpha in front of him. He furiously begins to blush and clasp his hands on his thighs to calm down.

"Hey, I didn't mean to upset you any further Roger." The name sounds foreign on the mans lips. But he seems sincere enough. 

Roger shakes his head, his eyes fixed on the table instead of anyone else. “Don’t worry about it.”

The Alpha sighs. Sinking deeper into the chair, while holding his bottle of beer in his large hands. “I don’t get Alphas like that.”

“Like what?” Roger mumbles, only half caring about the conversation. 

“Look at you-” The man rakes his eyes over Roger hungrily. “You deserve an Alpha who’ll look after you. Someone who’d fight for you, instead he’s up there flirting with other omegas.”

The Omega shakes his head half heartedly. “The situation is a little more complicated than that.” 

Taking into account the baby, Rogers fucked up past and how much of a screwup he is. Compared to how perfect and polished Brian is. They simply don’t balance out. 

“How so?”

“I wouldn’t deserve Brian in a million years. I’m the sloppy seconds, recycled goods. He’s sn actual angel.” 

The mans expression turns even sadder for Roger. His hand hovering forward as if he’s reaching out to touch Roger. But Roger moves back into his chair to avoid contact. 

“I really find that hard to believe.” 

Roger shoots up from his chair. He can’t listen to this anymore. He wants his bed, cuddle up with John or Freddie and someone to tell him it’s going to be okay.

He doesn’t want to witness Brian taking the pretty lady back to his hotel. Knowing how good Brian will take care of her tonight.

The way Roger wants to he cared for.

“Well, you better start believing it. I’m gonna go. I can’t do this tonight.” 

He grabs his coat and pulls it over his shoulders in one swift movement.

The Alpha watches him in admiration. “I like you Roger. Come and find me if you’re ever around again.”

He slips Roger his phone number on a piece of paper. The Omega knows he won’t do anything with it, but he takes it to avoid an argument.

“Let me know if you ever get over your man over there.” 

“Can’t promise I’ll call.” Roger shoves the piece of paper into his pocket, before pushing his chair to the table to leave.

“And he’s not my man.” 

He hears the Alpha chuckle and call after him. “Whatever you say, Roger!” 

With a heavy sigh, Roger stomps over to the corner of the room where he’d last seen Brian. The crowd had increased a bit, making it harder to spot the Alpha, luckily with the hair and length he isn’t hard to find 

Rogers blood boils when he approaches the curly haired Alpha, still hanging over the bar to chatter up the waitress. Who’s got one button too many undone from her blouse. 

His heart is pounding in his ears. 

He doesn’t wait for Brian to acknowledge Rogers presence, before the blond begins to speak. 

"Brian I'm leaving. See you at the hotel." 

He rushes the words out without making eye contact with Brian or the girl. His eyes are fixed on the brown creaking floor.

Then he turns around and storms off before he can get a response from Brian or the girl.

He doesn’t want to see the lust in Brians eyes, directed to someone else. He can’t bear to see the lucky girl shine with Brians compliments and praise.

Roger hurries out of the cafe with his nose into his coat and his eyes fixed on the streets. 

He needs to go to the hotel. Quickly. 

A headache begins to set between his temples and his chest hurts from the heartbreak.

He was a fool to believe Brian would be into him. Roger let his hope carry him away. 

Now he’s hurt.

He’s a fool. Who fell for dark, intelligent eyes that glister with love and care. Never truly directed to Roger. 

The air is cold when he steps outside. It’s not snowing, luckily. But the streets are empty because of the bitter weather. 

He almost slips on the icy sidewalk when someone catches up behind him. 

"Wait- Rog." He can hear Brian curse and hurry after him. "Roger! I promised John I'd get you to the hotel safe!" 

Instead of slowing down, Roger is petty and keeps storming onwards. 

It’s not too fast, considering his exhaustion and not wanting to slip and fall during his pregnancy. It doesn’t take long before Brian catches up. 

The Alpha stops him on the streets, tugging at his coat with a frown. 

"Hey, why are you leaving. We haven't even talked about what's been going on." 

He forced Roger to stop, when he steps in front of the blond and holds his shoulders firmly. 

His nose is red from the cold and they’re both panting from the chase. Roger feels stupid, but he refuses to break eye contact with Brian.

Who’s confused, more than anything. 

"You were chatting up the bartender, please don't let me stand in the way of your sex tonight. I won't stop you." 

The Omega tries to wrestle his way free again, but Brian won’t let him go. His frown deepening.

"Rog- roger. She was not flirting with me. I wasn't flirting with her either. She thought you and I were a couple."

Oh.

Roger blinks up at him and stays quiet. That’s not what he’d expected to hear.

It looked like they were intensely flirting with one another, fluttering eyelashes, carefree smiles and giggles. 

Roger shoves his face into his coat to hide his shame when Brian finally catches up. 

"Don't tell me you're jealous? That's ridiculous! I saw you talking to an Alpha too. I didn't question you either."

Anger rises up from the knot in Rogers stomach to his mouth far too quickly as he fires back. 

"That man was twice my age and I didn't initiate anything- And don't you fucking dare pretend to stand above jealousy. You were jealous of Ian a couple of weeks ago because he wanted to fuck me. You were jealous of John goddamnit!" 

This time he effectively wrestles himself out of Brians hands. He takes a step back to gain some personal space, before he does anything stupid out of anger.

Brians mouth is agape, looking beyond baffled. 

"So now I'm the bad guy if for once someone might show some interest in me? Which wasn't the case. Still you're upset with me for some unknown reason."

Rogers lip begins to tremble. He doesn’t lime it when Brian raises his voice. Especially not in the dark streets, at this hour, while Rogers hormones are at play. 

"You don't get it." 

"That's right I don't. What the fuck is going on?" Brian spreads his arms and shrugs helplessly. Still far too loud for Roger.

Taking a deep breath, Rogers eyes drop from Brians frustrated face to their shoes. 

His voice is much quieter than Brians. Barely above a whisper as he admits what’s been weighing heavily on his heart for weeks.

"I thought you liked me."

"What's that?" Brian takes a step closer to hear what Rogers talking about. His eyebrows raised and body tense.

Roger fiddles with a hold on the inside of his pocket. He’s embarrassed himself to thus extend, he might as well let it all out. 

"I thought you were going to tell me you liked me tonight. Instead I see you lean over the bar to flirt with the bartender. I am so fucking stupid."

Brians eyes widen. His arms dropping by his sides. "Roger-"

"Stupid enough to believe someone would actually want me." He let's out a shallow laugh. Nothing about it is funny, it’s empty and ludicrous. "What was I thinking? That you would be into me?" 

Roger is ready to go to the hotel. He wants to storm past Brian, but the Alpha firmly stops him from walking away. 

“Roger, what the hell are you talking about? You have a new bed partner every weekend.  
Everyone wants you!

Roger is sick of the confusion in Brians voice. Sick of never being satisfied with Alphas ever since knowing Brians touch. 

“Nobody wants me. Not in the good way- the romantic longterm way. Everyone wants to have sex with me. But nobody wants be. You’re no different.” He spits the words out bitterly. His heart and resolve crumbling with every word he speaks. 

“You want to fuck me. You don’t want others the fuck me, but you don’t want more. Just that, sex.” 

If Brian looked confused before, right now he’s ten steps off course. “But- I thought you just wanted sex. You said you only wanted sex that night. No strings attached, your words." 

Roger continues to raise his voice, notcaring that it’s nearing 3 AM and they’re in the middle of the streets. 

"Because that's all everyone wants from me. It's all I've got to offer. Sex or drumming. I am not lovable, Brian. Nobody has ever wanted me like that." 

Just as Brian is about to reply again, tears standing in his dark eyes, Roger interrupts him. 

He’s in pain. It physically hurts to admit to his crush, knowing he won’t be wanted by Brian in the end.

"And I don't fucking care. Apparently I've just not met the right person yet. Maybe I won't ever." He sniffs, and snorts at his own change of tone and emotions every few seconds. "I'm being such little bitch right now- My hormones are wack." 

Brian looks frozen in place and not sure what to do. 

He’s torn with wide, haunted eyes. 

Instead of doing any more talking, he hesitantly steps forward to wrap his arms around Roger. 

He buries his nose into Rogers hair and pulls the Omega to his chest protectively. 

Roger is shaking. His entire body unable to relax as the adrenaline and emotions pump through him. 

He bites his lip to keep himself from crying. His nose buried into Brians warm neck. 

"Roger... Rog. Come on that's not true."

"What's part of it is not true?" He mumbles with his lips against Brians bare skin.

"Lots of people want you Roger. Because you are extraordinary." Brian pulls back enough to cups his cheeks. His eyes so sincere. 

Roger can't believe it's all for him. 

"You don't have to blame this on your hormones. It's deeper than that. Don't talk about yourself like that." 

An involuntary tear rolls down Rogers cheek as Brian continues to speak. His voice low and leveled, but charged with emotion. 

"I liked the sex, a lot. But most importantly I like you- I'm not sure if I can say I'm in love. I just ended my longterm relationship with Tim. I don't know if a part of me is desperately clinging to any type of affection now. Or if I am truly ready to commit to someone.”

The Alpha rubs gentle circles with his hand on Rogers hip. Keeping him close and comforting him. 

“But I can't ignore the effect that you have on me. I felt it while I was with Tim, I feel it every time I look you in the eye. Even sometimes when I think of you my heart races.”

He looks a bit embarrassed, perhaps ashamed because he thought of someone else while being with Tim. 

But there’s also joy in his eyes, a pleasurable memory of their night together approximately 15 weeks ago.

“That time we had sex didn't help my gut feeling that being with Tim wasn't forever.” Brian takes a deep breath. “I can't make any promises for the future. I'm not sure what I'm feeling. I don't know if I can do commitments at this point of my life, but I want to lay all my cards on the table and be honest with you."

Put all the cards on the table.

Roger bites his lip and frowns, because he knows it’s now or never. 

He’s in Brians arms, warm and protected. All the walls between them have come down. Roger is already vulnerable. 

He has to tell Brian about the baby.

With shaking hands, Roger pushes himself away from Brians chest to peer into the Alpha’s dark worried eyes. 

“Brian, I’m pr-”

Before Roger can finish his sentence, Brian leans down and seals their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akskskskskksksksksksksksskks Let me know what you think!!!! I love comments so much, i worked so hard on this between my exams. You guys were super supportive last chapter. Thank you so much  
> (Also remember how I was going to make ‘shorter’ chapters....) love you for reading this though. Thank you


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Brians relationship takes a whole new turn after the kiss on tour. The baby belly grows and more pressure is put onto Roger to reveal his secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Thank you so much cor reading along. 11K chapter ahead, not bad if you ask me. This chapter contains a few fluffy moments special for you guys. Have fun reading, crazy people who read along with my craziness.

"Roger, come on in." 

Dr Lawrence smiles and ushers Roger into his examination room. 

But his eyes go wide when Freddie follows in with his hand on Rogers lower back.

After closing the door and grabbing Rogers file, while Roger begins to undress, Dr Lawrence reaches out to shake Freddie's hand enthusiastically.

"So, you must be the Alpha."

Roger can't hold back a snort as he throws his shirt over his head to the floor. 

Politely, Freddie returns a friendly smile to the doctor, but shakes his head. "I'm a profoundly important Alpha in Rogers life, but not the lucky father. No."

Dr Lawrence chuckles. "Sorry I made the assumption- Roger before you lay back let me measure you." 

Roger had just taken place on the examination chair, but he hops off again with a huff. 

"I know, I know." Dr Lawrence takes out the measuring tape and wraps it around Rogers expending waist. "I bet you've been experiencing some exhaustion."

The doctors hands are a bit cold, Roger tries to relax as his fingers brush over Rogers bare skin.

"I'm constantly drained. If I don't take my afternoon nap, I can't stay away till after five o'clock." 

Dr Lawrence hums thoughtfully. Checking the numbers on the tape carefully. 

"It's more common for Omegas to get more energy in the second trimester. But I bet you haven't been taking it slow with work lately."

Roger does not shy away from his pointed raised eyebrow, but he knows the doctor is right. 

He's been constantly working and sleeping horribly while on tour. They've not been back long enough to unpack their bags, but Dr Lawrence had insisted on a quick appointment.

Freddie in return, had insisted to come along. With his stupid polaroid camera.

"Smile, Rog." He snaps another sideways picture of Roger and the belly with the measuring tape wrapped around him.

Roger flashes a smile, despite being a bit cranky from craving sardines. Which he can't have while he's carrying a baby. 

"That's lovely, darling." Freddie grins and grabs a pen from his pocket. "What's the measurement, doc?"

Dr Lawrence shakes his head in amusement. Roger almost feels bad for putting him through all of this, if it wasn't his job. "21.5 centimeters." 

He takes the tape away and scribbles it down in Rogers file. Freddie writes it on the polaroid. 

"You've grown very steadily. Good." 

Roger lays a hand on his bare belly. He's a good 17 weeks along. The baby and the stomach rapidly expending at this stage. 

"Yeah?" 

Dr Lawrence nods, gesturing for Roger to lay down once more on the examination chair. Freddie shuffles over with his camera and reaches out to hold Rogers hand. 

"Yes, you are not too big, not too small. You're lessening on the nausea pills, which is good. I hope the exhaustion fades in about two, maximum of three weeks. Or we'll have to find the source of what makes you tired."

He puts his glasses on his face, before readying the ultrasound machine. 

Roger lays his head on the headrest. This time he's not in the stirrups or undressed from the waist down.

It's a lot less daunting when there's no internal exam. He's also less sick and not hungry, compared to the appointment with John. 

He's relaxed. The baby isn't cramping him up, he's not nauseous or suffering from headaches. He's just a bit tired.

"Sounds good Doc."

"Okay Roger, I will be performing an ultrasound on you today. We will be looking at the size of the baby and we can even print out a picture- for Freddie." Dr Lawrence glances over at Freddie with an amused grin. 

Roger rolls his eyes when Freddie leans back to snap another picture of Roger in the examination chair.

"Rog, you don't want to look grumpy for the baby book." 

The Omega blinks up at him. "The baby-what?" 

"The baby book." Freddie shows Roger the unflattering picture after it rolls out of the polaroid camera. "I have been working on a scrapbook for the baby."

They're not 50's housewives, but the idea is kind of adorable anyway. Despite the fact that it's cheesy. 

"Right..." Rogers face involuntarily morphs into a smile. "That's really thoughtful, Fred."

Freddie's chest puffs with pride. The picture almost getting crushed between his fingers. 

"I knew you'd like it!" 

"Roger, this will be cold."

Dr Lawrence interrupts their conversation with squirting the ultrasound gel over Rogers bare stomach.

"Fuck-" Rogers stomach muscles spasm and goosebumps litter his skin. "Shit, could've warned me."

Dr Lawrence spreads the gel over Rogers stomach with the ultrasound wand. "I did warn you, actually."

Roger squeezes Freddie's hand to stop his body from trembling. Dr Lawrence presses the wand firmly to Rogers stomach. 

It takes a few seconds, all three man staring at the monitor when it finally flickers to life.

"Oh- whoa." Roger gasps, his heart fluttering when he sees his little baby appear on the screen.

Freddie covers his mouth with his hand with teary eyes. "That's the baby!" 

It's grey, a little hard to see, but when Dr Lawrence points out where the head is positioned and the baby's little toes- Roger is over the moon.

It's incredibly tiny. It's toes and little legs wiggling in the womb. 

She or he must he warm, content. Happily curled in itself and floating around. Roger instinctively wants to reach for his belly and rub it. 

But Dr Lawrence needs access to his stomach to show the baby on the ultrasound. 

He bites his lip to keep himself from saying something idiotic. A grin spreads across his face and his face flushes.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr Lawrence  asks quietly, trying not to ruin the mood in the examination room. 

"Yes!" Freddie cries out earnestly. 

At the same time Roger shakes his head. "No." 

Dr Lawrences eyes wrinkle in amusement. "I'll keep my mouth shut."

"Nooo." Freddie whines mournfully. He tugs at Rogers arm. "Please ask for the sex."

Once again, Roger declines. "I don't want to know." 

It's almost scary in Rogers opinion, how much parents care for what's between their children's legs. He doesn't want to know, there's no need to. He'll prepare for the baby and raise the baby the exact same way regardless of the sex.

He doesn't want other people dwelling on it either.

"But if it's a little girl we could doll her up." Freddie tries to tempt Roger with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"I'm sure that if it's a boy you'll doll him up too." Roger wouldn't have it any other way. He'll have Freddie spoil his kid for as much as he wants. 

It's the least they deserve after coming into such a fucked up world anyway.

"Alright true... but I can't take the suspense!" 

When Roger decides to ignore his arguments, Freddie turns to Dr Lawrence instead. 

"Can't you tell me?"

The older man shakes his head, still pressing the wand firmly to Rogers belly. Almost to the point of causing discomfort to Rogers bladder. 

"Not even if you whisper it in my ear?"

Dr Lawrence explains he can't tell it due to privacy reasons. He can only tell Roger, who could decide to tell Freddie. "It's all protocol."

"It'll just be five more months, then you'll know." Roger dismisses with a shrug, his eyes are glued to the monitor again when Dr Lawrence changes a setting and it zooms in on the baby's little head. 

Freddie's shoulders deflate with a disappointment huff. "Fine- but I'm putting it in the scrapbook that you didn't want to know the sex of your own baby-" 

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to ask. Did you speak to the school administration about your pregnancy yet?" Dr Lawrence asks casually. Or at least he tries to be.

Everyone knows that once Roger tells the university, the chances of him being allowed to stay until the exams in June are slim. Without making the exams he won't get a degree. 

"No, not yet." Roger admits quietly. 

He's going to tell them soon. Face the truth, beg for mercy, find a way to work around the systematic discrimination against pregnant Omegas. 

Even though it brings back a mindset of nerves he doesn't want to take control over him. He already feels it every time he has to lie in Brians face.

It makes his palms sweaty and his mouth dry. 

"Please do talk to them. I know you're not in an ideal position, but it's protocol for me to contact the school administration about your pregnancy when you're in your third trimester. And if I have to contact them, they're forced to deregister you. It'll do more damage than good." 

Dr Lawrence looks genuinely sombre as he continues to drag the wand over Rogers skin. 

"Omegas, especially single Omegas are strongly advised to rest plenty in the last few months of pregnancy. It's considered dangerous to the child if you were to overwork without an Alpha to help with the baby."

Roger gulps. He didn't know it was that tight in the system.

"I am an Alpha, I'll help out." Freddie offers immediately and squeezes Rogers hand in reassurance. 

"That's very good and probably much appreciated by Roger, but I meant a registered mate." 

It's not supposed to be a smack in the face, but it dawns on Roger that society is going to close a lot of doors for him, now that he's pregnant and single.

Single-ish...

His mind wanders to the kiss Brian pressed to his lips a few days ago.

It'd been perfect. Sweet and innocent.

Not once did Brian initiate wanting to sleep with Roger, or any other sexual favor.

Which was odd, to say the least. Roger isn't used to Alphas being meek, not insisting on more.

They've been cuddling more than usually. On the flight back home and even sleeping in Rogers bed together after arriving. Sneaking kisses whenever Freddie and John weren't around, but they hadn't really labeled it.

Brian still doesn't know Roger is pregnant.

So yes, Roger supposes he's still single.

"I didn't mean to ruin this moment for you." Dr Lawrence apologizes as he notices Rogers face sobering up. 

Instead of the excited smile he had on his face he got from seeing the baby, reality shows it's face around the corner.

"It doesn't have to be a big deal, I'm sure you'll find a way to continue your studies before you have the baby. My advice is to talk to them before I am forced to."

Dr Lawrence tries to lighten the mood, but it's too late, Roger feels the corners of his lips tug downwards and a dark cloud over his head.

It's wrong to be treated differently from pregnant Betas, not-pregnant Omegas, or anyone else period. 

The world thinks that single Omegas need to rest, be guided by everyone else.

Roger just wants to get the degree he's been working on for years. He wants a job within his field if Queen doesn't work out anyway. 

He can't use the pressure of the system controlling whether he can handle going to school or not.

It makes his heart pound in anger, his blood pumping through his veins quickly. 

How is he going to pull single parenting off without a degree, without a job? Without touring with Queen? 

"I'm so tired." Roger covers his face with his hands with a deep sigh. 

He rubs at his eyes angrily. But the sleepiness doesn't fade. 

He's crashing. 

The exhaustion overtakes him and he slumps into the examination chair.

"Do you need anything Rog?" Freddie brushes Rogers bangs away from his face to keep him calm. "If you need a break for a moment..." 

Dr Lawrence removes the wand from Rogers stomach. 

"It's almost over, I'll print out a picture for you. And clean you up." 

"Two pictures please?" Freddie asks sweetly.

Roger just snorts. He imagines Dr Lawrence shaking his head fondly.

The older man begins to clean up the gel on Rogers belly with tissues, while the pictures are being printed. "One picture for Roger, one for the scrapbook, coming your way."

For the rest of the examination, Roger stays quiet and listens carefully ad Dr Lawrence explains what to expect from cravings, swelling, nose bleeds, his sex drive, the first kick and the signs of a miscarriage. 

"If you ever got any not edible cravings, please come to me. Don't eat non-foods."

"Don't be alarmed when the sex drive turns up high, just be careful with positions that could put too much pressure on the stomach." 

"The first kick can occur between now and the next 7 weeks. Don't worry about it too much."

All the while Freddie slips his hand into Rogers again. Supportive in his smiles and the notes he takes of important information.

Even though Dr Lawrence writes them down too for Roger. 

It's much appreciated anyway, that Roger can lean into the Alpha and soak in his familiar scent. 

Roger tells himself it's going to be okay. 

He has no choice. He'll have to pull this off, no if's or but's and maybe's. The baby is coming in five months.

Roger will just have to find a way to make the school administration let him stay and finish his degree. Pregnant, tired and single or not. 

He has to. 

"Here are the pictures." Dr Lawrence hands Roger the small fresh printed paper with his little grey blob of a baby. 

It's adorable, the tiny being curled up inside of Roger. Seemingly oblivious to the stress Roger is enduring to make sure he or she can come into this world safely. With security.

At least Roger has a lot of love to give. Which is a good place to start. 

He glances sideways at Freddie, who's got his nose practically against the picture to closely examine it.

"Dr, is that a penis, or a big toe? I can't tell-"

~~~

"Rog," 

Roger has barely risen from his drum stool when Brian all but drags him into the hallway of the studio.

They've been rehearsing all afternoon, writing and jamming new songs. When Freddie finally called for a break and left with John to the bathroom, Brian took his chance to press Roger against the wall and hungrily stare down at him. 

The Omegas breath hitches when Brian pins his hips down and licks his lips.

"Can I kiss you?" His voice is gruff from singing all day, it only makes Roger wetter.

The high sex drive really wasn't a joke. He's soaking his favorite panties. 

It's becoming rather tiresome that Brian has been insisting on not having sexual intercourse. 

Sure he was trying to proof Roger he doesn't stick around for the sex, but Roger wouldn't blame him if he did. 

People have needs. Roger has needs. 

"You don't have to ask me every time, Bri. Just do it." 

Roger stands on the tips of his toes and begins to nib at Brians bottom lip. Sucking it into his mouth and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin.

Brian groans and pulls Roger flush against him. Unknowingly making contact with Rogers swollen belly. 

The baby bump neatly tugged under Rogers thick sweater. 

Roger ignores it and wraps his arms around Brians neck to deepen the kiss. 

Quietly moaning as Brian takes the lead and licks his way into Rogers mouth. 

Both of them mindful to stay silent enough so they'll notice if their bandmates return into the room. 

Freddie and John have both been extremely supportive. John is busy reading baby books, making sure Roger eats enough and looks after him whenever his busy schedule allows it, by massaging him or cuddling him to sleep. 

Freddie in his own way shows his support by keeping up with the baby-book, asking his mother for the family recipe for pregnant Omega herbal teas, and actually quit smoking for Roger without being asked to. 

They have been wonderful. Roger isn't sure if he has the physical ability to let them know how grateful he is for their aid. 

But as much as his two friends support him, Roger knows they wouldn't approve of Roger dating Brian without telling the Alpha he's pregnant.

17 weeks to be exact.

That's why Roger keeps their little 'thing' a secret. 

"I-" Brian pulls back long enough to catch his breath. "I think we shouldn't sneak around while the others are-"

Roger does not want to hear it. 

He cups Brians cheeks and guides him into another kiss to shush him. All the while he tries not to desperately grind into Brian. 

It's been years since he's been this horny. But he cannot help panting into Brians mouth and his scent glands releasing attractive pheromones.

Brians sharp nose immediately picks the arousal up and traps Roger firmly between the wall and his body. Once again taking the control over the kiss back by sucking onto Rogers tongue, before hotly swiping into his mouth.

"Hmm." 

Roger hums appreciatively, because loves being dominated. His head swims with dizziness and his body relaxes in the Alphas care. 

Brian know like no other how to balance rough man handling with gentle touches and caresses.

"M-more." Roger moans in between kisses when Brians lips trail from Rogers mouth down to his jaw and sensitive neck.

His hole eagerly clenches around air when Brian sucks a hickey just under the collar bone.

"Mark me, Alpha." 

Roger throws his head back when Brian nibbles the thin skin of his neck between his teeth. Sending sparkles down Rogers spine. 

He's horny. Face flushed with arousal.

Brian is no better. His cock taking interest in the sweet moans Roger lets out, straining against the fabric of his pants. 

"I want your knot." The desperate words fall from Rogers lips before his sexed up mind can think. "Want you to fuck me- so bad. Alpha, please." 

Brian pulls away to stare into Rogers eyes, with his own pupils wide and dark with arousal. 

"But Roger-"

"What are you two doing?" 

Brian and Roger break apart like school children, when John rounds the corner of the hallway with his hands on his hip. Eyebrow raised, completely unamused.

Rogers face flushes with utter shame. Even though he shouldn't care about what anyone else thinks.

"John," Brian clears his throat and wipes his mouth. Wet with Rogers saliva. "Nothing. We were just..."

He turns to Roger with wide eyes. Hoping for a rescue. 

Because as much as Brian insists on not having sex, he also doesn't want to put a label to their relationship for the time being.

Another infuriating thing if Roger has to be honest. 

"Just discussing some, ehm, rhythm and timing things." Roger lies, weakly. "For the band." 

The disapproval in Johns eyes causes his heart to sting. 

Brian is about to speak up again and save the situation, but John raises a dismissive hand. 

"Just go. I need to talk with Roger."

Brian is hesitant to leave. Turning to Roger with questioning eyes- probably worried that John will kill him in the hallway after the Alpha leaves. If his murderous expression is anything to go by.

Roger deflates. Better get it over with. John was bound to find out soon anyway. 

"I'll join you in a minute. You should talk to Fred about that riff you had in mind."

John impatiently waits for Brian to sheepishly walk out of the room. His dick still an obvious tent in his pants.

"See you in a bit."

The Omegas wait until the door is closed and John turns to Roger, who's casually leaning against the wall. Hand rubbing his bump out of instinct. 

His eyes hooded and hair unruly from making out.

He doesn't show his guilt on his face. Too used to it by now. But he still feels bad for the way John tiredly rubs his eyes.

"What was that about?" He asks, mostly worried rather than judgmental.

"Just... Brian and I are doing well." Roger bites his lip. Nervously drawing circles un his stomach.

"Right. Did you tell him about the baby?" 

John stares at Rogers stomach accusingly. Arms crossed over his chest and his eyes hard, behind the exhaustion.

Roger stays quiet. Glancing away sheepishly.

"When are you planning on telling him? While you're on your hands and knees and he fucks you? Or when he finds Freddie's babybook? While you're painting the nursery? When?"

Roger clenches his jaw. He doesn't know. 

So he shrugs. Even though he is aware it's childish. 

John lets out a huff. His shoulders deflate with it as he sags to lean against the wall beside Roger. 

Fighting the blond has never been a useful tactic. Roger is a stubborn asshole if he wants to be. 

Instead, he leans his hand against Rogers shoulder and sighs. Looking down at Rogers baby bump. 

"What's going on between the two of you?" 

"For now, we haven't labeled it yet." He cringes at his own words. Knowing full well this is far from ideal.

Not liking it himself either. 

But Brian isn't sure. Not really in a place to make judgment over wanting a serious relationship after just stepping out of one. 

That's why they're testing the waters. 

John holds back immediate snide. But just barely. His eyelid twitches with strain. 

"That doesn't sound very healthy, Rog. Doesn't this just make it harder to tell him about the baby? Why not just tell him about the baby and then sort out the relationship stuff." 

Roger leans his head against Johns and closes his eyes. 

He craves a smoke and a hard fuck.

"Well, I don't think he's ready yet to commit. And I- fuck. I don't even know how this is logical. I just don't want to lose him, but the baby might chase him away and I have so much to lose right now." 

The baby puts an uncomfortable amount of pressure on his bladder, but Roger can't be bothered to move. Not while John lays his hand over Rogers belly as well.

Gentle and caring.

"That still doesn't sound very healthy." He begins to rub Rogers skin, more certain than before. "Isn't that what you should focus on, now that you're in the second trimester?" 

Roger just leans against the wall and listens. Comforted by Johns touches and his breath against Rogers neck. Still tingling from Brians generous kisses. 

The Omega stares at his shoes. Longing for more from the Alpha. More touch, more love. More everything.

But it's just all too complicated for now. Brian doesn't want commitment. Roger is carrying the absolute definition of commitment. 

A baby. 

"Look." John continues in a softer voice, breaking Rogers thoughts. "I'm not going to tell you what to do. But honestly, how are you planning on managing this relationship while keeping your pregnancy a secret? How can you expect Brian to forgive you for keeping it a secret from him while you two are actually dating?" 

Some damn good questions.

Roger takes a deep breath. His mind completely blank. He has no idea, no logical explanation for allowing himself to be with Brian- label or not, while keeping the pregnancy from him. 

"I don't know."

He says, honestly. Shoulders shrugging and face neutral. 

He can't even manage to feel terrified of Brians reaction, or nervous for keeping the pregnancy a secret. There's so many things going on, it feels nice to be held. To be kissed and wanted. 

Roger usually doesn't get wanted in the way Brian cups his cheeks lovingly. Giving as much as taking from Roger while they make out. 

"Think about it, please. Think of what's best your baby."

There's no arguing with the fact that the baby would be better off with at least another committed parent besides Roger. 

"Brian deserves to know."

It's been said before, but with his belly rapidly expandinv, the pressure on his bladder, his slowly forming headache and never ending fatigue- Roger knows that his clock is ticking.

Fast.

"I'll tell him."

"When?"

"Soon."

John gives him a hard look, before pulling him into a tight hug. 

Despite being stern with Roger, the Omega is the best support one could have asked for. The baby bump happily pressed against Johns flat stomach until they pull apart to get back to the Alphas and rehearse.

And if Roger shoots Brian a million glances, a few well calculated licks of his lips and winks, while he plays on his drums, that's totally his business.

~~~

Some things changed after Rogers pregnancy and the tour.

For example John is always around to hang out in Freddie's and Rogers dorm to brian storm about music. 

They're constantly writing and jamming music, instead of making appointments a couple of times every week.

Roger gets served food and looked after by John and Freddie. Babied and cared for to ensure the baby's health. 

Brian is always close. Roger is either draped over him, or their knees are touching, using each other as an arm rests. Any physical contact that makes Rogers hormones calm and his heart ache for more. 

It's been weeks, still he and Brian are only kissing and gently touching. The Alpha gently pushes Rogers hands away when he gropes, softens kisses when they become heated and leaves the room when the smell of arousal becomes overwhelming. 

But at the same time, a lot stays the same as before. 

John stays reserved, only speaks when he feels necessary. 

Freddie wants Jim to be around while they make music, despite him having no actual knowledge of said subject. 

Brian is stubborn and a perfectionist when it comes to music. Not hesitant to speak his mind when he doesn't like something.

They argue mercilessly. Tearing each other to pieces, until a creative solution in the form of a good song comes out.

And it works. Perfectly. 

That's why for once things seem to be rather calm in Rogers world. 

Queen is thriving, he's working hard on his studies, Brian has been affectionate but not pushing any boundaries, the fatigue all but disappears in a few days and the headaches stay at bay until late evening.

Of course the baby lets it's presence be known by rapidly growing, bladder pressure, sensitive nipples and a never ending hunger. 

Most noteworthy is Rogers alarmingly high sex drive. 

He lost count on the amount of times he's jerked off, fingered himself, played with his toys, but never reaching that quite satisfying release.

His sex drive is going haywire. While he is tormented with food cravings- stranger and more particular every passing day. Which doesn't go unnoticed by the rest of Queen.

That's why he's practically drooling over his shirt when he finds that there's still a generous scoop of triple-chocolate-Oreo-ice-cream in the refrigerator. 

And also a half full bottle of olives he graciously mixes together.

"Don't you look happy." Brian chuckles when Roger comes skipping back into the living room with the bowl against his chest. A huge grin on his face. 

If Brian had the ability knot him from behind while feeding him the ice cream with olives, Roger would actually be in heaven.

He flops down on the couch, wedged between Brian and John and their respective instruments.

Roger skillfully ignores their incredulous glares at his food, and begins to dig in with his spoon. 

"I don't have to explain myself to any of you." He mumbles with his mouth full.

Nobody dares to say anything, even though the three others share judgmental looks the whole time. 

Freddie clears his throat- seated on the floor with his legs crossed and music sheets in his lap. Ignoring the craziness to continue writing. 

"Right... So Brian, how good are you with the ukulele?" 

Roger leans against Brians shoulders as he licks his spoon clean after every bite. Savoring every bite, because he's positively hungry and they've already eaten a large dinner.

The baby is at all times starved. 

Rogers brain is playing games on him to keep him craving food. He's gaining weight. 

"I never tried, but I suppose I could." Brian wraps an arm around Rogers shoulder to keep the Omega pressed against him. Twirling Rogers hair between his fingers instead of his guitar. "What do you have in mind?"

The Omega closes his eyes as he cuddles against Brian. His feet tucked under Johns thighs to stay warm. 

It's really close to heaven if he wasn't so horny.

"I have this song- but I took inspiration from Jim Croce. That's not weird is it?" Freddie frowns in uncertainly. Glancing up at the others.

John casually picks at his strings. "Didn't he die?" 

"Yes, a tragic plane crash last year in Louisiana. He was only 30, had a little kid." Roger lazily adds to the conversation. Astonishing the others. 

"How come you remember such things?" The bassist turns to him with a raised eyebrow. 

Roger shrugs. "I read." 

"That's truly tragic." Freddie sighs sadly, as he glances down at his written work on the sheets. "I kept thinking about this story while listening to Bad Bad Leroy Brown." 

He frantically waves his hands, showing the paper to Brian. 

The Alpha untangles his arm from Roger and reaches for the paper Freddie is holding out for him. In process- instead of smoothly unwrapping his arm from Roger, Brians hand spasms and knocks the bowl of ice cream over Rogers chest.

The cold is of course the first thing Roger registers. Hissing and jumping up from the couch in mild shock-

But he can't pull his shirt off without letting Brian see the baby bump. 

"Oh shit, sorry Rog."

The second thing Roger registers is that his ice cream has been wasted.

The very last scoop that he's been craving to eat. 

Brian shoots up as well to grab Roger a few tissues from the kitchen to clean up. After putting his guitar in it's standard. 

"Do you need a clean shirt? What's wrong?" Freddie squeezes his leg from where he's seated on the floor. Concerned because, Roger is frozen in place with wide eyes.

"Darling?" 

Roger half heartedly glances down at him- but sadly also takes a view of his beloved ice cream melting into his shirt. It dawns on him that he won't be eating that. 

It's crushing, because his stomach grumbles in that exact moment. 

"That was the last scoop."

His lip begins to tremble. 

At first the others think it's the cold, because they don't phantom how badly Roger had wanted to eat that. 

How much he had craved for the sweet triple Oreo ice cream combined with the salty bitterness of the olives.

Freddie and John secretly share an amused expression as Brian comes hurrying back from the kitchen to wipe Roger clean.

The Alpha manhandles Roger by pulling him close as he begins to clean him. Pulling his shirt from his body enough to wipe off the ice cream with the tissues. His hot breath grazing over Rogers forehead. 

"Here you go." Brian mumbles as he soaks up the ice cream from Rogers shirt. He continues to do so, until he glances up at the Omegas emotional face.

Roger looks absolutely miserable. 

The Alphas eyes widen in alarm and halts his movement. "What is it?"

Rogers fists clench at his sides in frustration. "You made me spill my last triple chocolate oreo ice cream." 

"Right... Want me to grab you some more?" 

Brian smiles half heartedly, not sure why Rogers face turn into a deeper frown. 

The Omega is hungry, soaked with ice cream, frustratingly horny and greatly craving just a few more bites of ice cream with olives. 

Most of all, he's pregnant and starved. 

In fact, Roger is suddenly on the verge of frustrated tears as he clenches his jaw. 

"It was the last scoop, Brian." 

Not only Brian, but John and Freddie become alert as well from the shakiness of his voice.

He just wants his ice cream. Roger can't get himself to care about the panicked glances Brian sends him, then John, then him again.

Still trying to soak up the ice cream from Rogers shirt with the tissues.

"Uhm... I am really sorry?" 

"I can't dip my olives in that apology, can I?" Roger groans and covers his eyes in misery. Not noticing how Brian sends him a dumbfounded look. 

He doesn't understand how the situation escalated so quickly. 

Roger is about to go on a rant, rubbing his eyes tiredly and taking a deep breath to spit out his frustration- 

But luckily, John gets to his feet and grabs his coat and wallet. Shrugging his sweater sleeve up to study his watch. 

"Supermarket closes in seven minutes, if I hurry I could make it down the street before that."

Roger pushes Brian away enough to look at John with wide pleading eyes. "Will you, Deacky? Please?"

He knows he's got every damn person in the room wrapped around his little finger when Brian continues to obediently clean him up, Freddie rubs his leg from the floor, while John rushes to the store across the street to get Roger more ice cream he's craving.

Honestly, it's the least he deserves. 

After a few moments Roger is calmly breathing again and clean enough to flop down on the couch and lean back against Brian for his own comfort. 

It's crazy how his hormones get him to a peak of frustration. But a good thirty seconds later his mind is clear and Roger is fine again.

With a sigh of relief, Roger leans into Brian and closes his eyes. 

He's with his Alpha. John is getting his ice cream. 

It's going to be okay. 

Brian slowly leans in and whispers another apology in his ear. His hot breath sending shivers down Rogers spine that go right to his groin. 

"I'm sorry Rog." His lips brush over his ear-shell. "I hope you're okay?" 

The Omega tries to duck away to hide his blush. His entire body prickling with arousal. 

"Save it." He turns back at Brian and winks. "Make it up to me later." After he's has his ice cream that is. 

Brian gulps audibly. His pupils darkening with lust as he drinks Roger in. 

Freddie watches them from the floor with an unamused raised eyebrow. Absolutely aware of their closeness and rather intimate touching. 

"What's going on between the two of you?" 

There's no sugar coating it. Brian blinks and Roger clears his throat. But they don't jump apart as they had done when John found them in the studio a while back. 

Some sort of unspoken agreement has settled between them. They're not dating anyone else, they make out and go on small meaningful dates, but they do not have sex- as per Brians terms.

Which is something Roger has come to regret. 

"Nothing." Roger lies to Freddie. And immediately gets caught. 

Freddie sets the music sheets aside to completely focus on the task at hand. His stupid friends dancing around each other. 

"Have you two been having sex?"

"No!" Roger promised with wide eyes. Head and hands shaking in denial. "Absolutely not."

"Quite the opposite actually." Brian pitches in when Freddie doesn't look completely convinced. 

"How so?"

Brian glances down at Roger for approval to talk. Roger lets him. Giving a sign of approval with a little nod. There's nothing about him Freddie can't know at this point. 

Maybe a thing or two. But still. 

"We've been, hanging out again. Kissing a bit. Being in each other's presence without the immediate need for sex." 

Brian clasps Rogers thigh. The blond has to do everything within his power not to moan and spread them further for Brian.

It wouldn't help the point come across to Freddie. 

"Right..."

"Roger and I had a one night- or more like weekend stand a few months back, Roger doubts that I would want him without gaining a high amount of sexual satisfaction from the relationship." 

The Alpha glances down at Roger. Lips slightly parted and eyes warm with something Roger wouldn't ever deserve in a million lifetimes. 

He caresses Rogers cheek, before planting a soft kiss there. It sends warm flutters down Rogers belly. Happily warming him from the inside out. 

"We're trying out what's it like to be- together without the sex." Brian smiles down at him in adoration. Mesmerized by Rogers deep blue orbs. "I think it's going well."

Roger hopes neither of them smells the wetness in his panties. Brians intense stares and soft touches make him completely turned on. 

Roger is hungry for more than just ice cream.

"That's- good, I guess?" Freddie frowns, but in a different matter. Probably just as John afraid of what will happen once Brian finds out about the baby. 

Roger can't blame him. It's a messy situation with a low chance of an ideal outcome. 

"Just make sure you two don't-" Freddie gets cut off by the sound of the phone ringing.

After one second of everyone glances at one another to figure out who's going to take it, Brian and Roger settle on Freddie. 

With an exasperated groan Freddie gets to his feet to answer the loudly ringing device against the wall in the kitchen. 

"Who calls at such an hour? " Brian glances at the clock on the wall, almost 11 pm, before back at Freddie. "Can't imagine its good news."

"Me neither." Roger bites his nails nervously as Freddie grabs the phone after shushing them. 

"Freddie Mercury speaking-" He pauses. Roger holds his breath as his face goes blank at the voice from the other end. "Ooh. Yes, hello sir." 

For a second Roger is afraid it's the school administration calling to kick him out. Even though it would be months too early. 

Because soon that'll be reality. He'll get a phone call that he's not welcome at campus any longer and should pack his belongings. 

Never get his degree. 

Brian plants another kiss to his forehead to get rid of the worried wrinkles of Rogers frown. 

'It's okay.' He mouths, before turning back to Freddie to pay attention to one side of the conversation. 

Roger admires him greatly for having the ability to calm Roger down despite not even knowing what's actually wrong. 

At first neither of them is sure who's on the other end of the line, what they're talking about and whether it is a positive phone call or not.

Freddie's face is tense with concentration and slight confusion. Playing with the phone cord nervously. 

Rogers heart clenches and the baby cramps his stomach up, unhappy from the sudden tension and hunger.

"Are you sure? That's-...." 

But from Freddie's slight frown morphing into a wide eyed smile is definitely not expected. "Yes. Oh sweet jesus." 

He holds his breath, his chest puffed out from holding his breath.

"I'll immediately tell the rest of the band. Yes- no, thank you!" 

Roger and Brian both get up from the couch when Freddie puts the phone back against the wall.

He slowly turns to the pair with wide eyes- looking all sorts of hysterical. Which worries Roger for a whole different reason. 

The Alpha is barely able to keep himself from bursting with anticipation as he shrieks.

"We're recording our third album!"

~~~

Roger all but kisses John when he returns home not five minutes after the good news.

Because first of all, they're celebrating a third album and Roger got his ice cream.

The four boys are happily jumping, bouncing, sharing hugs and and congratulations for reaching that one goal they have been aiming for ever since finishing Queen II.

The management had decided that after the good sales during the USA tour, they would finance another album. 

It's a sparkle of light in their gloomy futures. They all have incredibly high student debts and loans for funding their musical instruments.

Roger gets high on the idea of finally going back into the recording studio to put out new music for the fans. 

In fact, he's so excited that the happy hug he shares with Brian turns into a soft kiss. Which escalates to a heated make out session.

And as soon as John leaves for his own bedroom and Freddie goes out to tell Jim the good news, Roger all but drags Brian into his bedroom. 

The Omega has been extremely horny all day. And now that his stomach is filled with food, he's pumped with good news and hungry for Brians touch.

"What are you doing?" 

Brian resists a bit when Roger closes the bedroom door behind him and pushes the Alpha against it. 

He doesn't really fight back. Curious as to where Roger is going. 

"I need you." 

Rogers voice is deep, it comes straight from his inner core. So incredibly horny that he feels wetness between his thighs.

His cheeks heat up with arousal as he traps Brian between himself and the wood. The Alphas eyes blown wide with lust when Roger stands on the tips of his toes to kiss him.

His hands keep Brians shoulders pushed against the door. His lips in contrast are sweet and feverishly suckle on Brians lower lip.

"Mmm."

Brian hums appreciatively. His hands coming to rest on Rogers hips. 

They close their eyes, but Brian lets Roger control the pace. The firmness of the kiss and the slow grinding of their groins against one another.

Roger rolls his hips against Brians lazily. Tipping his head back to deepen the kiss and give Brians tongue access to his mouth. 

They're only wearing a shirt and sweatpants over their underwear. Brians hard dick clearly taking a liking to the stimulation. The smell of their arousal clouding the room.

Roger becomes light headed when Brian grabs his leg and hooks it around his waist so their hips can roll into each other more smoothly. 

The Omega has to hold back a breathy moan at the newfound angle. Brians hardness rubbing against his soaked panties makes his knees weak and mind blur.

Brian tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth, before they part to catch their breath. Both of them panting as Brian continues to rock his hips forward. 

"We don't have to-" 

Roger shushes him with another soundly kiss. Licking hotly into Brians mouth as he grinds against the Alpha more firmly. Begging him bot to go anywhere. 

He needs it. He desperately needs release from someone other than his own hands and toys. 

"I can't. Bri, I need it." 

So much for deciding on not having sex. But Roger can't help it. Brian and his dick are right there. 

Why not? It wasn't Brian who initiated the sex. It was Roger. Brian has proved for a couple of weeks now that he doesn't need sex to be with Roger.

Roger prompts Brian to move forward. His hips bucking faster to get moving. 

When Brian stays put against the door, stops kissing Roger to stare into those dazed blue eyes, his voice smooth as honey when he speaks. 

"But I don't want you to think I want you for the sex."

Roger whines, continuing their make out session going by kissing down Brians neck and sucking at the sensitive skin. 

Of course he doesn't want to be fucked meaninglessly, but he needs Brian right now. He needs to get off. Feel release.

Besides, the last time they had sex Brian hd proven to be gentle. Caring like no other Alpha. 

"We're celebrating Bri." Roger moans against his skin. Still grinding against Brians swollen dick confidentially. "The new album, right?"

Brian doesn't seem to really want to argue that logic. His hips involuntarily bucking against Rogers. Biting his slick lips to keep himself from grunting at the delicious stimulation. 

"R-right."

It's a good thing Alphas think with their knot, not their brain.

Roger pulls back to stare up into Brians dark eyes. Seductively brushing his lips against Brians. 

"Then, celebrate." Rogers breath hitches when he rocks harder against Brian. His skin prickling with the anticipation. "You were gonna make it up to me, remember?"

That switches something in Brians eyes. All doubt fades and a smirk replaces it.

"I did." Brian breathes. "I promised, so I'll make you feel good." 

Roger doesn't even think about the baby bump being visible, until Brian lifts Roger into the air, the Omega clamps his legs around him. He giggles when he's carried over to the bed. His body wrapped around Brian as he settles them both on the sheets.

Brian on the edge of the bed, his feet flat on the floor with Roger in his lap. Brians hands firmly massaging Rogers ass, controlling the pace he's still humping Roger. 

"You're beautiful." 

Brian sounds taken aback when he drinks in Rogers open mouthed panting, red cheeks and sweaty forehead. 

Rogers eyes soften, he brushes away the curls from Brians face to look at him as well. Both of them still grinding into each other. Eyes hooded with arousal.

"Don't be sweet. Fuck me." 

Brian chuckles in response, but he complies almost immediately. He spreads his legs further apart to snuggly fit Roger in to ride his thigh.

"If you want me, Roger, you're gonna get it nice and sweet." 

Roger hangs his head and hides his face into Brians shoulder as he continues to knead Rogers ass cheeks earnestly. 

The Omega begins to ride Brians thigh with a relieved moan. Feeling his erect prick and wet hole tingle at the newfound stimulation. 

He desperately holds onto the Alphas shoulders while they rock together. Brian strokes Roger hair back to whisper into his ear. His hot breath brushing against Rogers ear shell. 

"I love it when you fall apart so quickly. You're the most beautiful when you ride me. When you lose yourself." Brian nibbles at Rogers earlobe.

His tone and touches make him whimper. His panties definitely soaked with slick. 

"Alpha." Roger quietly begs him, his hips rutting against Brians thigh faster. A desperate pace that Brian tries to keep down. 

He hasn't had sex with someone ever since getting pregnant. 

It's been weeks since he's had a satisfying orgasm. His entire body shivers with the thought of finding his release. 

"Please. Fuck me."

Brian shushes him. 

"Let me cherish you. Let me treat you." 

Encouraging Roger to continue rocking as his breath quickens and he visibly comes closer to the edge with every rock of his hips. 

He kisses down the side of Rogers face. From his temple, down to his jaw. Where the skin is sensitive and thin. 

Roger submissively exposes his neck to the Alpha. His hips stuttering. 

Brian sucks a hickey right there. His teeth nibbling and gracing over the skin until Roger feels his toes curl and his limbs tremble. 

"I can't believe you're mine. I can't believe you're mine to take care of." 

It's possessive. And incredibly close to a commitment promise. 

Rogers face is shyly mashed into Brians sweaty neck. Close to his scent glands. 

The Omega basks in the pure Alpha smell. It sends direct sparkles down his belly and arousal pools in his core. 

"I can smell how wet you are. I bet I could make you cum in your panties. Can't I?"

Roger pliantly nods, his body shuddering with the question. 

"You're close aren't you? I've barely touched you. You've missed me."

It's a given that Roger has. He feverishly nods, openly mouthing at Brians neck as he rubs his hole and dick against him. 

He can feel his orgasm clouding his mind. Slowly prickling under the surface of his skin. Making him moan and his rhythm falter into quick mindless rutting.

"Feels so good." Roger desperate whines against Brian. His entire body tensing up in the Alphas hold. "Oh, Alpha."

Brian hums, slipping his hands into the waistband of Rogers pants and rolling it down his thighs to expose his bare cheeks.

He lands a sharp smack on the blondes butt, it echoes through the flat and makes Rogers breath hitch. 

"Want you. Want your fingers." Roger begs him. His wetness actually visible for Brian who stares over his shoulder to his firm ass. 

Brian curses under his breath, Roger continues to stimulate his cock against Brian, while the Alpha slips aside his soaked lace panties. 

"I'm gonna make you cum." Brian promises. Without any difficulty he slips his finger into Rogers wet heat.

He starts off with just the one finger sliding in to the knuckle. Filling Roger so sweetly. The passage easy because of the wetness. 

Brian doesn't wait long, before adding a second finger and scissoring them inside the blond. Fucking him slowly. 

The Omegas back arches in surprise of the fullness. His hole tensing around Brians fingers. They're much longer, thicker than Rogers. Reaching deeper within Roger, almost instantly finding his sweet spot and stimulating it. 

Brians fingers flutter over his sensitive bundle- Roger lets out a high pitched moan every time the tips of his fingers flick against it. 

"You're so good. Taking me so well, made for me." 

The sensation makes Roger lose control, and give it all to Brian. Just holding on as the Alpha works his body like an instrument. 

"Alpha." Roger whimpers. The tension of his muscles reaching its peak. He bites his lip when Brian easily pumps a third finger in and out of Roger. 

It's filthy slick noise makes the Omega dizzy.

Brian draws circles on his hip with his free hand. Encouraging him to speak up. "Tell me, Rog. I'll do anything for you." 

The suggestion alone makes Roger almost reach his very peak. His hole clenching around Brian, his cock rutting against Brians thigh. 

"Wanna cum on your fingers." He breathes out hotly against Brians neck. "Want it so bad."

Brians fingers twitch inside of him. Massaging his sensitive bundle of nerves to have him balance right on the edge of an orgasm. 

"Anything for you. I'll pleasure you, every fucking chance I get. Wanna hear you moan all day, wanna make you tremble and see you cum. I'll eat you out until you're dry- completely fucked out. I'm gonna knot you until you're full and dripping." 

Roger feels pre-cum dribble out of his cock. His slick gushing out of him as Brian earnestly fucks him on his tall fingers.

"I'm gonna make you feel good. Gonna make you cum in your pants, desperate for release that only I can give you."

Roger desperately bounces on the digits to reach his orgasm. 

"F-fuck! Alpha." The Omega cries out. 

His eyes roll back into his head, his chest heaves and his hole clenching around Brians fingers when he sees stars-

Brian leans forward and continues to whisper soft nothings in his ear, riding out Rogers orgasm. 

"It's okay. Cum for me, I got you." 

Roger finally- finally lets go and spills into his pants.

His heart pounds against his chest. Blood rushes through his veins as he cums with a gasping moan. 

He throws his head back and his body clamps shut around Brians instinctively. 

It's the best orgasm he's had in months. 

His back arches and slick gushes out of his opening as Brian fingers him through it. 

Roger mouth hangs open to pant and mindlessly babble, drooling over Brians shoulder as his mind clouds with blissful warmth. 

"S' good. Feels good Alpha. Y-yeah."

He shudders with aftershocks. Body not used to the intensity of a good orgasm anymore. Especially not one by someone as skilled as Brian.

Brian coos at him. With his free hand he brushes Rogers sweaty hair back to kiss his flushed forehead. 

"You're gorgeous when you cum. Wanna make you cum every day." 

Roger is glad that Brian is holding his weight. Not sure if he'll be able to sit up again. His entire body shivering with exhaustion.

"P-please."

Brian lazily stills his fingers, but keeps them firmly plugged into Rogers hole while he strokes the blondes hair. 

Roger slumps weakly against his chest. It's past midnight and he's exhausted. No energy left.

Still, he feels Brians hard dick against his stomach. The Omega tries to wiggle a hand between the two of them to get him off, but he barely has the power to move his limbs.

"Don't worry about it. This was about you." Brian nudges his hand away half heartedly. 

Rogers eyes flutter closed when his eyelids grow too heavy to keep open. His heart beat slows down and the sweat cools on his body.

Slick is drying between his thighs. It's dirty, but oh so delicious when Brian lazily pumps his fingers into Roger once.

"Ah," Roger shudders weakly. Unable to pull away from the overstimulation. 

The Alpha chuckles, before pulling out with a wet sound. Licking his fingers with the most satisfying hum. 

"You taste so good. If you weren't so tired I'd eat you out." 

Brian completely rids Roger off his pants and underwear, before pushing them on the floor. 

He gently cradles the blond and lays him down on the bed, underneath the covers in only his oversized shirt.

He climbs over Roger, one leg on either side of him, elbows resting on either side of Rogers head and stares down at him. Planting a gentle kiss on his pink cheek.

Roger peers up at him through the slid of his eyes. With a weak moan he wraps his arms around the Alphas neck to keep him close. Feeling Brians hard dick against his thigh.

"You can still eat me out." The Omega slurs out tiredly. His eyes barely able to stay open as his mind blacks out every few seconds. 

"I didn't lay you down to have sex, you should sleep." Brian laughs at Rogers attempt to glare- which just turns into a yawn. He strokes Rogers bangs back from his face. "I've worn you out." 

"Could jerk you off." Roger suggests, trying to shift to keep himself awake long enough to get Brian off too. Barely getting the words out as he mumbles half asleep. 

Brian sighs, peppering Rogers neck with sweet kisses as he hangs above the blond. His warm hands stroking Rogers face to make him more relaxed. More sleepy.

"I don't need sex to enjoy you." 

It warms something deep within Roger. His cheeks flush and eyes permanently close.

He relaxes completely when Brian shifts to spoon him from behind. One leg between Rogers. His slowly softening dick in his sweatpants pressed against Rogers bare ass. 

He splays one arm over Rogers shoulder and continues to whisper into his ear.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow we're recording an album. You should relax."

Roger hums in response. His baby fluttering in his belly, gently, almost going unnoticed. He splays a hand over his bump and shifts impossibly closer to Brian.

"M'kay."

The last thing he registers is Brians soft lips pressing to the nape of his neck and the bliss of his orgasm fading with his consciousness.

~~~

Roger dreams about that night on the road. The day before they flew home after their last concert of the tour. 

It's one of the most deciding moments of his life. 

The kiss they shared was gentle and pure. Nothing about it is lustful or hurried as most Alphas treated Roger. 

Brians soft lips barely brush over Rogers before he pulls back again. 

Roger tries to chase the kiss, but Brian doesn't push for more. 

"That's all I need. Nothing more." 

Roger blinks up at him, confused.

Brian takes a step back to create a respectful distance between the two of them. A small smile on his pink tinted face. 

"Lets go home now, okay?" 

Roger can't just let him go. Tears still drying on his cheeks.

He's confused, absolutely frustrated with his own secrets and Brians unclearness.

He pulls the Alpha back by his arm. Face hard with years of unloving sex and painful pinning over an Alpha who he'll never have, but now suddenly kisses him.

"You cannot just do that. You can't let me pour my heart out to you and then just kiss me- as if it means nothing."

Brian frowns down at him. Dazed from the kiss. "It doesn't mean nothing to me." 

"Then what are we?" 

Brians mouth clasps closed. His eyes unclear and unsure. 

It's heartbreaking. But Roger pulls back as if he's been burned. "Don't kiss me if you don't want me- what's wrong with you?" 

Brian doesn't let Roger create the distance. He steps into his personal space and clasps his shoulders. 

"I want to try." 

He shakes Rogers shoulders to make him understand. 

"I want to try and date you, without the sex, without the rush. I want to proof to you and to myself that this is what's good for me."

Roger doesn't want to be a test drive. He doesn't want Brian to find out he doesn't like Roger after all. Maybe even return to Tim as the worst case scenario.

But Roger feels calm and safe in his arms. His eyes watering again as he slumps against the Alpha. 

His face mashed into his neck to get comfort. Brians arms wrap around him and keep him close. Swaying him in the middle of the streets. 

"Don't use me. Please. I don't know if I can handle that."

Roger hates sounding so weak, but he has to say it. He can't be thrown aside after learning what it's like to with Brian- really be with him. 

"I won't ever. Let me explore us for a while. See if we can make it work together. Okay?"

Roger thinks about the baby, flush against Brians stomach now. Going unnoticed.

If they work out together, warming up to one another is perhaps better than Brian forcing himself to be with Roger for the baby. 

Maybe this is a good thing. 

Roger bites his lip. If it all goes to shit, Roger couldn't blame it on the baby either. Which would safe them from a lot of resentment in the future.

So he decides to nod. Wetting Brians coat with his tears, until he looks back into the Alphas sad, awaiting eyes.

"Okay. Let's do this." 

~~~

"Sheer heart attack."

Freddie blinks down at Roger and the paper he's holding.

"I love that."

The two of them are lounging in the chairs outside of the recording box. Playing with ideas for songs, an album cover and promotional material. 

"It's a work in progress. I put some chords onto it and a hefty drum sound, but Brian should put some angry guitar over it." The praise makes Roger smile nonetheless.

Freddie hums, turning back to Brian and John on the other side of the isolating glass to repeat the title.

“Dears, what about Sheer Heart Attack, as the album title?”

Brian and John have just finished recording the guitar lines for Brighton Rock. Both of them sweating and panting from giving it their all when they stand in the door of the studio. 

Roger and Freddie sit behind the controls. Tinkering around with the technical aspects because usually John keeps busy with that. 

“I like it,” Brians curls bounce when he nods. “Good umbrella term for the odd mix of styles we’re putting out.” 

Their third album is a mixture of all quite a few different genres of music. Quite unlike Queen II which had a cohesive theme. 

This album has short songs- simpler songs compared to the first two album. 

Everyone had contributed and not a single song was dismissed due to the Albums open concept. 

Killer Queen, Misfire, She makes me, Lily of the Valley- none of them have a similar sound. Unlike their previous album, everyone is coming together as a team. 

The most technical surreal songs have come to life, sounding like nothing they’ve ever heard before.

Truly, Queen is a pioneer. 

Roger becomes flushed with excitement, only by thinking about how well the album is coming along, even though they’re only three days into the making. 

They have been in the studio every spare moment of the day. Falling asleep on the leather couch and leaning against the drum rises if they push past 3 AM. Eating greasy takeout and having endless discussions together. 

“But it’s a song, and I’m not if I can finish it on time.” Roger protests as he glances down at the half mashed lyrics and unfinished chords on the paper.

John waves him off. “We can use the title alone for the album without the song.”

It’s odd. Roger thinks people might get confused by it, but Freddie’s face is glowing with excitement. “It just screams excitement and it’s a promise for a good time. ‘Sheer Heart Attack’. It’s not predictable at all.” 

“I think it’s fitting.” Brian comes to stand next to Roger lays a hand over his shoulder. “If you don’t mind of course.”

The making of their third album has been anything but easy. 

Trident studios had refused to pay the band any money before seeing the Album succeed in the charts. Meaning, all four of them took another hefty loan from the bank in order to afford the time in the studio. 

But the promise of a good sum of money if the album hits the public, only fuels the boys to work hard. 

They had to evaluate whether or not they would do the third album- quite disappointed Trident didn’t give them some money upfront. 

All of them are in great debt. Concerning debt. 

But even though music is making them lose more money rather than gain any, equipment, venues, stage wear, their shitty contract and promotional campaigns are expensive- none of them could pass up the opportunity for a third album.

They’re getting the money back from Trident if all goes well. 

So why not take the chance? 

The only thing left to do is record the album in record speed and make it lovable. Something people would play on the radio and buy. 

“Okay. Then I think we have a title.”

The others cheer. Happily sharing hugs and high fives, before the two guitarists take place on the leather couch. Roger and Freddie turn to them in their chairs so they can continue with their long to-do list. 

“So, we have about 11 songs now. Of which we recorded 6. I think we should make a selection as to what more we’re adding.” Roger lazily leans back against his chair, one hand holding the paper with their song list, the other hand resting on his swollen belly. Hidden neatly under his sweater.

He has to squint in order to read what’s on the paper. The long day leaves him tired and dizzy, which doesn’t help his poor eyesight. 

“We have just finished Brighton Rock, we got Killer Queen still set to record tomorrow at Sarm studios. I still have a song to show you and I’m sure Brian had something to add as well.”

Brian chuckles, reaching for the bottle of water beside the couch to chuck down his dry throat.

They’re all exhausted from singing. Johns finger tips are raw, Roger has blisters on his, but also a headache from the operatic falsetto screams Freddie needed for Lap of the Gods, Freddie’s voice in return is over all worn out- sipping tea with honey to keep himself going and Brian had bags under his eyes, because unlike the others he cannot seem to sleep in the studio. Not even a quick nap.

Their physical and mental exhaustion makes them sensitive for arguments and snide remarks.

But Rogers hormones have been quite well considering his lack of sleep, constant fast food and not having alone time with Brian. 

“I have a song, it’s short.” Brian adds, after drinking his water. Rogers eyes trail down the water dripping down his chin, wetting his shirt even more than just the sweat. 

“Shorter than Misfire?” John asks while he catches his own breath. Examining his finger tips worriedly because there’s not much left of them. 

Nobody had dared to say a word about Johns first song, Misfire. They were all excited when he shyly spoke up, having already finished all the musical sheets and lyrics for Freddie. 

Roger specifically had to stifle his laughter all the while hearing Freddie read the ridiculous text out loud. 

Not once had any of them dared to ask where Misfire came from. Who and what it exactly was about. But they all made their own assumptions.

“I think so, yes.” Brian coughs to cover his involuntary smile. “It’s called Dear Friends. Kind of a poem I made.” 

He doesn’t look at Roger, but the strain in his voice implies it’s got something to do with the Omega.

“I would love some piano with it.” Brian adds with a hint of a question. 

Freddie nods happily, sipping at his empty tea cup while bouncing in his chair. “Will do, dear. If you can read me the lyrics, I’ll make you a melody.”

The Alpha hums, looking into his empty cup in disappointment. 

Rogers own stomach churns and grumbles. His baby is clearly hungry and unhappy with sitting around drinking tea all day. 

He slowly rises from the chair- light headed and dizzy from sitting for so long without eating anything. 

“I’m gonna grab us some food and drinks.” The Omega hums quietly. Rubbing at his forehead to get rid of the headache and prickling stars clouding his sight.

His system needs some food.

“You okay, Rog?” John asks in alarm when Roger stands frozen in place, swaying on his feet. 

Roger nods slowly. Feeling a little sick actually, but he opens his eyes anyway and blearily glances down at Freddie. 

“Want some more tea?”

Freddie gives him the cup with a happy smile. “Just the usual, please darling.”

It’s quite the task to shuffle towards the door. His vision swims and his limbs grow tired halfway there. “Anyone else need something?” 

“No- but I’m coming along.” Brian shoots up from the couch to grab Rogers arm protectively. He then wraps an arm around Rogers waist to keep him close. “You don’t look too steady.”

“I’m fine.” He promises Brian, but gladly leans against the tall Alpha as they shuffle towards the door together.

Just as they’re about to walk out, John speaks up. His voice high pitched and alarmed.

“Rog.”

Roger turns around and blinks at the tall Omega on the couch. “Hmm?” 

Johns eyes are wide with shock and mortification. Covering his face with his hands as he up stares at Roger. 

“Roger your- how are you... We need to-" 

He can’t even spit it out. Babbling mindlessly until Freddie notices what’s amiss too.

He gasps and he points at Rogers middle. “You’re bleeding!”

The only person in the room who doesn’t understand the gravity of the situation is Brian, who gives Rogers arm a protective squeeze. 

“Oh, you got your period. Don’t worry, I got an extra pair of sweatpants in my bag if you want. But I understand if you want to freshen up at home-”

Rogers entire world stops the second he glances down at his satin pants. A dark pool of blood staining the groin area. 

His heart pounds in his ears and all else fades to the background as he lets out a shaky breath.

It’s good that Brian is still holding him, because without that Roger would have fallen to the ground instantly. 

It’s the worst case scenario he hadn’t even dared to imagine. His heart breaks instantly and shock overtakes him. 

The room begins to spin before his vision fades. Freddie’s cup smashes to the floor, Rogers mind goes offline and his body slumps against Brians. 

The last thing Roger hears before he blacks out is Freddie’s outcry.

The Omegas eyes roll back into his head and the world goes black. 

“Oh my God- The baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO WHAT DID YOU THINK?  
> Am I evil? Si, I am. But I actually wrote a sexy scene within a two week span. Let me know what you think of the chapter? If you want more? I love hearing from you guys. Anwering comments is my actual life.


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from where the last chapter had ended, but we get a look into the world from Brians perspective as they visit the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Big shout out to my sis sugarbubbletea who told me I need to shock Roger into revealing the pregnancy.  
> \- This is a short chapter, 8.5K. But I wrote it twice as fast, so it’s half as long. Makes sense right?  
> \- Ready for the angst? Buckle your seatbelts mates.  
> \- also it’s 3 am. Typos will be removed after tonight Hahahaha  
> \- THANK YOU FOR READING

Brian knows something is seriously wrong.

At first he had thought Roger had gotten his period, not at all amused that the others drew so much attention to such an innocent natural thing. 

Then, Brian got surprised by Roger out of nowhere passing out in his arms. 

Before the Alpha had even gotten Roger laid out on the floor- imagining Roger probably passed out because he hasn't been eating much that day- John calls 112.

It's almost funny how not the ambulance, or the emergency people carrying unconscious Roger into the back make Brian realize how serious the situation was. 

But it were the silent tears running down Johns blotchy cheeks that sets off alarm bells in Brians mind. 

The paramedics offer the boys a ride to the hospital after they carefully load Roger into the ambulance. Brian has no idea what John told them about Roger on the phone, but they treat him like a fragile rack doll. Securing him to the bed and covering him with a blanket. 

Of course the rest of Queen scramble to accept the offer, the paramedics in an obvious hurry. 

The boys drive in the back of the ambulance in deafening silence. None of them look at each other or try to make conversation. 

The only obvious sounds were that of the engine, the paramedics going over Rogers vitals and the Omegas heavy breathing. 

Brian tries to take deep calming breaths. His entire body rigid with tension. Not making the slightest movement as he is deep in thoughts. 

The words, 'Oh my god, the baby' keep echoing over and over again through his head. He's in to deep of a trance to prompt Freddie into elaborating.

_Oh my god the baby._

_Oh my god._

_The baby._

Freddie looks too shaken himself to be of any help anyway. Looking more panicked rather than Johns incredibly upsetting mournful face. 

_Oh my god. The baby._

By the time the ambulance gets to a permanent halt, the paramedics get Roger out first. Who's still fast asleep at that time. Eyes rolling behind the lids and body limp.

Brian can only watch as the Omega gets rolled into the emergency post on a stretcher. The doctors already standing outside to accept the newest patient and rush him to a room. 

Someone explains to Brian, Freddie and John what they have to do next, what's going to happen. But Brian has a hard time focussing while Freddie's voice distantly keeps taunting him.

_The baby. The baby._

_Oh my god the baby._

_What baby?_

But luckily, through the tears and shaking shoulders, John had gotten the information and nods at the helpful paramedic. 

The Omega leads both Freddie and Brian out of the ambulance. Grabbing their hands and pulling them towards the main entrance of the hospital.

Brians mind is fried as his feet drag along the pavement. He counts himself and Freddie lucky John is there.

He pushes the Alphas down on one of the chairs in the waiting area, before marching up to the front desk. Despite his tear streaked face he's determined. 

Freddie just looks haunted and tired. Brian studies at the other Alpha, who's sitting with his legs spread and head hanging low. 

If Brian could get his limps to cooperate he would have laid a hand on Freddie's knee. 

He would have asked. 

About the baby. 

If it weren't for his jaw clenches too hard to the roof of his mouth. His lips so dry they can't part to form the words.

His entire body aches with the effort of trying to say something. Anything.

To ask what they all know, but he doesn't. 

People around them give them funny looks. They're wearing sweatpants and dirty tank tops from endless hours in the studio- besides the fact that they look half a second away from a mental breakdown. 

If only it wasn't true.

Brian glances up to see John bending over the desk slightly to make a phone call. His eyes watery and fingers nervously twirling around the phone cord.

Rogers grandma, most likely. 

It's hard to imagine that just twenty minutes ago they were all fine. Their lives were going better than ever. Recording their third album, no arguing, his peaceful relationship with Roger and a positive outlook on the future. 

Now there's a baby involved.

It's shameful to admit, but Brians skin crawls at the word. 

It came out of nowhere. Completely overwhelming Brian with loads of information he cannot seem to process. 

So he just sits. Frozen in place and waiting for some news- anything to get his mind going again. 

Because it's not just the mentions of a baby that's deeply worrying him, but his boyfriend had just collapsed in the middle of the studio.

After months of medical problems and mysterious pills. 

"Rogers grandma is on her way." Johns voice is surprisingly steady when he reaches the Alphas again. But his anxiety is clear through the set of his shoulders and the worry in his young eyes. "She's worried sick. Poor woman."

To Brians surprise, Freddie speaks up. "We're all worried. When do we get news?" 

John shrugs, settling down in the chair beside Brians with a heavy sigh. His forehead resting in his hand. 

"They would let us know." 

There's nothing left to do but wait. 

Brian can't get his body to sink into the chair or rest his spine against the back. Too rigid with nerves to get his body unlocked. 

He's staring directly at a blank white wall with occasional people passing by in scrubs. 

But Brian doesn't pay attention. 

_Oh my god. The baby._

~~~

When they finally get some news, it's when a tall red haired doctor passes through the hallway and instantly recognizing John and Freddie. 

He halts misstep- his name-tag reads Dr Aaron Lawrence. And he's got a serious face, wearing a white coat and frowning deeply. 

"Gentlemen-" Before the doctor even has the chance to walk up to them, Freddie shoots up from his chair and closes the distance between them. 

The desperation in Freddie's voice makes Brians heart beat speed up even more. Causing only more terror "Where is he Dr? Is he okay? What about the baby?" 

_The baby._ Brian gulps.

__"Calm down Freddie." The Doctor lays a hand on Freddie's shoulder. "I'll bring you to his room. But you need to be calm."_ _

__John gets up as well, dragging Brian along towards the doctor._ _

__"John, good to have you here as well. I think Roger could use the support. We have him in a room, follow me."_ _

__The doctor begins to walk towards the elevator. His eyebrow raises in surprise when he notices that Brian is following along too._ _

__Once inside the elevator it dawns on Brian that John and Freddie are familiar with this man. Rogers doctor._ _

__While Brian is but a an outsider. Despite being the only person in the elevator dating the Omega._ _

__Once the doors close, the doctor turns to Brian and offers his hand. "It's nice to meet you, ehm..."_ _

__Brians voice cracks when he speaks. A lump of terror stuck to the back of his raw throat._ _

__"Brian May."_ _

__The doctor tries to shield the surprise in his eyes at the name. But Brian catches the slip anyway._ _

__They shake hands and the Alpha- slightly shorter but much broader, gives him a respectful nod. "I'm Dr Lawrence, Rogers doctor."_ _

__Brian doesn't really feel like making conversation right now. He leans back against the wall of the elevator and closes his eyes to block out the harsh lights._ _

__It makes for a silent elevator ride. One that had Brians blood boiling irritation._ _

__Why did Roger allow John and Freddie into this part of his life, but kept it firmly hidden from Brian?_ _

__The elevator doors open with a 'ding', before Dr Lawrence steps outside first. Leading the way down the hallway. Yet again white and long with endless doors and ugly lighting._ _

__"Follow me, gentlemen. I have just performed an ultrasound and I'll do an internal examination once Roger regains consciousnesses."_ _

__John and Freddie have a hard time keeping up as they stroll down the hallway with their much shorter legs. They're panting and wiping the sweat off their foreheads._ _

__Dr Lawrence comes to an abrupt halt at room number 27. The door is firmly closed._ _

__Brians hand itches for the doorknob, knowing Roger is there, right behind that barrier, but Dr Lawrence blocks the way with a warning glance._ _

__"It's not the usual policy, but I'll allow the three of you inside. But in return, you gentlemen must be quiet, calm and supportive of his recovery. Don't stand in the way of nurses and keep the atmosphere relaxed. The stress is no good for Roger."_ _

__The three of them nod obediently. Brians hands curling into fists at his side as he reads on the door that it's the maternity department._ _

___The baby. <\i>_ _ _

___"Good, lets get in then."_ _ _

___The Doctor slowly opens the door and lets the others enter before him._ _ _

___Whereas Brian was worried for perhaps lashing out on Roger. Or at Freddie for keeping such a secret- he actually continues to be meek and timid._ _ _

___As he shuffles his way into the completely white/gray room, his cheeks red with anger- his eyes fall on the figure in the bed._ _ _

___Never in his life had Roger been that pale. The dark circles under his eyes becoming more prominent. His skin nearly blending in with the hospital sheets._ _ _

___It's a heartbreaking sight. That even in sleep Roger seems completely exhausted and unable to find rest within himself._ _ _

___They've put him in scrubs and hooked him to a number of beeping and pumping machines. A couple in his arms, a few disappearing under the blanket._ _ _

___But the most noteworthy is the sound of two heartbeats echoing through the small room. One slow and heavy, but the other is rapid. Quick and energetic._ _ _

___They're all standing around the bed, just looking down on the oblivious Omega. Only Dr Lawrence moves about to check his vitals, scan the machines and make notes._ _ _

___"We're hydrating him through the IV. His blood pressure is rather high, nothing dangerous but-"_ _ _

___"Why was he bleeding?" Brian asks bluntly. Unable to keep quiet any longer. "It just started out of nowhere."_ _ _

___The man doesn't seem to mind getting interrupted much, but gestures for Brian to lower his voice._ _ _

___"Some spotting and occasional blood cloths are not uncommon during pregnancies. That's why,"_ _ _

___The doctors lips continue to move. but Brians ears don't catch any of it._ _ _

___He subconsciously falls back into a chair next to Rogers bed and only hears the sound of his heart pounding in his chest._ _ _

____Pregnancy. <\i>_ _ _ _

____Fuck._ _ _ _

____Brian covers his mouth with his hand. Eyes wide and focused on a blank point on the wall._ _ _ _

____"So the baby is fine?" John asks hopefully. Still standing by Rogers bedside, opposite of Brian._ _ _ _

____Dr Lawrence points at one of the machines. The one that shows a pattern of a rapid heartbeat. "I assume it is, because the baby's heart is strong. As you can hear."_ _ _ _

____The baby that's inside Roger._ _ _ _

____"But I have yet to determine what caused the bleeding. It is less common in the second trimester to have random bleedings, so I have to make sure nothing is wrong with the placenta or the uterus itself. Which I will determine with an internal examination."_ _ _ _

____Brian blinks up at the man, before glancing at the two others. Standing next to one another over Rogers sleeping form. Their eyes relieved, shoulders slumped and limbs heavy._ _ _ _

____But it's obvious that none of the information seems to come as a surprise to them. The way it all overfalls Brian._ _ _ _

____He feels his blood freeze in his veins and jaw clench in embarrassment as he dares to ask. "How long has he been pregnant?"_ _ _ _

____Dr Lawrences eyes soften in sympathy. Brian looks away, because he doesn't want it the pity. He wants answers._ _ _ _

____Now._ _ _ _

____"He's in his second trimester."_ _ _ _

____The man resists clasping Brians shoulder. Unsure if Brian would lash out on him. So he steps back with his notebook and pen._ _ _ _

____"We're monitoring him to make sure he wakes up quickly. You can stay in here, but keep your voice down. Be calm. He might be disoriented."_ _ _ _

____Brian can't get his lips to move again. Make a sound._ _ _ _

____It's once again John who does the communication. "Don't worry Dr. We'll let you know if he wakes up."_ _ _ _

____With those wise words, Dr Lawrence leaves in a hurry with a curt nod. And silence falls over the room._ _ _ _

____It's thick and awkward. Brian can physically feel the tension suffocating them._ _ _ _

____All the secrets. The things nobody had wanted him involved with are coming to the surface, on accident._ _ _ _

____With a heavy heart, Brian leans forward in his chair to take another look at Rogers slack face._ _ _ _

____He's fast asleep. Completely out of it. The Omega looks worn out and tired around the edges._ _ _ _

____Out of instinct he wants to reach for Rogers hand and hold it, give him warmth and comfort in much needed times._ _ _ _

____But he doesn't feel comfortable touching Roger now that Brian knows that he's _pregnant. <\i>__ _ _ _

_____Brians hands prickle to lift the bed sheets to see if Roger is already showing._ _ _ _ _

_____He probably is. He's been bundled up in sweaters and hoodies even though it's may. He even wore a shirt every time they've slept together._ _ _ _ _

_____The idea makes him shudder. How he had not known and touched Roger, shoved him playfully, grinded him against walls roughly, touched him and carried him carelessly._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian knows he shouldn't be the one feeling guilty. Everyone else had kept him in the dark._ _ _ _ _

_____Yet he feels bad for not taking into account Rogers condition while they were together. He blames it on his Alpha instincts screaming at him to protect what's his._ _ _ _ _

_____Opposite of him, Freddie grabs John a chair from the corner of the room and pushes the young Omega into it. A hand on his shoulder._ _ _ _ _

_____John has Rogers slack hand clutched in his. Drawing circles and patterns with his thumb on the soft skin._ _ _ _ _

_____His eyes are haunted and sad. Brian feels his own heart clench at the mournful sight._ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie must have noticed too, laying a hand on Johns shoulder and rubbing it from where he's standing over the two Omegas._ _ _ _ _

_____They stay quiet for what feels like forever. Brians body rigid with tension as he sits on the edge of his chair to keep an eye out on Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie tries to silently comfort John and check the vitals on Rogers machines. While Johns eyes are strictly fixed on Rogers sleeping form._ _ _ _ _

_____All Brian can do is try to find room in his brain for all the new information. About Rogers pregnancy. That's been going on for over 3 months at least. His friends collectively keeping this a secret from him._ _ _ _ _

_____And potentially his sort-of-boyfriend being unwell because of his uterus or placenta or whatever Dr Lawrence has tried to get across._ _ _ _ _

_____In reality, it only takes ten minutes before Rogers eyes begin to flutter and a low whine leaves his throat._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians heart clenches and tears prickle in the corner of his eyes when Roger wakes up_ _ _ _ _

_____The Omegas face turned to the left so he is facing John directly. Not even knowing Brian is right beside him._ _ _ _ _

_____Within two seconds of his eyes blinking open and sucking in a lungful of oxygen, Rogers soft face scrunches up and his lip begins to tremble._ _ _ _ _

_____John leans forward to shush him, but it's too late._ _ _ _ _

_____"The baby? How's the baby?" He croaks out miserably and pushes himself to his elbows to sit upright._ _ _ _ _

_____He barely has the strength to do so. Freddie and John try to push him down again. Keep him calm until Dr Lawrence is back._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians heart breaks at the sight. He sits upright in his chair, body stiff with nerves and slight anger._ _ _ _ _

_____Everyone's kept him in the dark. Everyone._ _ _ _ _

_____"Rog, calm down please." John begs him when Roger pulls his hand out of his grasp. "It's okay, Rog. The baby-"_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger clamps his hand on Johns shoulder when he finally manages to sit upright, before he leans forward to vomit into a small carton cup._ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie in the meantime had unnoticeably rushed out of the room to get the doctor._ _ _ _ _

_____John rubs Rogers lower back while the blond dry heaves into the cup. Tears streaming down his cheeks as his free hand rests on his belly._ _ _ _ _

_____It's only covered by the paper thin scrubs, Brians eyes are trained on the obvious bulge._ _ _ _ _

_____The sheets had slid down when Roger sat up, and now that Brian actually pays attention the belly is undeniable._ _ _ _ _

_____He's really pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians presence has yet to be acknowledged when Dr Lawrence comes rushing into the room with Freddie._ _ _ _ _

_____"Roger," He hands a new cup of water over to the blond. Who takes it with shaking hands._ _ _ _ _

_____His eyes are droopy, but incredibly determined when he glances up at the doctor. Once again he asks, "How's the baby? What's going on with my baby?"_ _ _ _ _

_____John shushes him again. Trying to keep him calm, while Freddie steps up to stroke Rogers messy hair back with the same goal._ _ _ _ _

_____"This is your baby's heart. Very strong." Dr Lawrence shows him the baby's heartbeat on the monitor. Rogers eyes following his movement like a hawk._ _ _ _ _

_____"The baby is alive and kicking. But to make sure there are no serious issues, I shall perform an internal exam as soon as you feel up to it."_ _ _ _ _

_____To Brians surprise, Roger lays back and weakly spreads his legs._ _ _ _ _

_____"Do it now."_ _ _ _ _

_____The doctor calls in a nurse to set up the stirrups for Roger to rest his feet into. Keeping his legs spread and knees bend for easy excess._ _ _ _ _

_____They make quick work of hiking up his scrubs, removing the sheets of the bed and transforming it into an examination chair._ _ _ _ _

_____All the while Roger has his eyes trained on the monitor that shows the baby's heart beating steadily. Not caring about the work the Doctor and the nurse are doing between his bare legs._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian has seen him naked a hundred times before, but he feels like he's interfering in something he shouldn't._ _ _ _ _

_____They have yet to a knowledge his presence, but as soon as Brian stands up to remove himself from the room- suddenly two big blue glassy eyes fall on him._ _ _ _ _

_____They widen in terror._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian doesn't want to upset him any further. He rises and all but strides towards the door. "Don't worry I'm gonna go-"_ _ _ _ _

_____"Please wait outside. Please don't leave." Brian halts- just before leaving the room. He can't get himself to turn around and look Roger in the eye as he continues to beg._ _ _ _ _

_____"Let me explain."_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian wants to snap at him. Let him know how much this evening has broken him._ _ _ _ _

_____But he can't._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger is pregnant. He can't yell at a pregnant omega. He can't make this day worse for Roger than it already is._ _ _ _ _

_____Yes Roger kept the baby a secret from him, and did tell John and Freddie. But it is Roger who's in danger of losing the baby._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian has no right to make this about him._ _ _ _ _

_____So instead of snapping. Yelling. Or walking out, Brians shoulders sack. "I'll be just outside in the hallway."_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger sighs in relief._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian slowly shuffles out of the room. The last thing he sees is Dr Lawrence snapping on his latex gloves and kneeling between Rogers legs._ _ _ _ _

_____The Alpha swings the door closed behind him and slumps down into one of the chairs set up outside the room. His face hanging between his legs and head pounding with an overload of emotions._ _ _ _ _

_____~~~_ _ _ _ _

_____As he waits, Brian finds himself spiraling into a deep hole of his own thoughts._ _ _ _ _

_____Millions of things rush through his mind as he quietly sits._ _ _ _ _

_____Despite closing the door, he accidentally picks up conversation from inside Rogers room._ _ _ _ _

_____He tries not to be rude and block it out, or sit somewhere else. But he had also promised Roger to stay close by. So the Omega could explain._ _ _ _ _

_____How will he talk himself out of this one?_ _ _ _ _

_____"Did you have any lower back pain? Intense cramps?" Dr Lawrences voice is muffled, but still clearly his._ _ _ _ _

_____Rogers voice on the other hand sounds nothing like his own. Much more quiet and fragile than usual._ _ _ _ _

_____"No. I just felt light headed. A bit of a headache."_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian can't help but wonder if Roger had cheated on him. They weren't officially together, but they had agreed on being exclusive._ _ _ _ _

_____He can't help but wonder if Roger has been with the father of his baby the whole time as well._ _ _ _ _

_____"Did you exhaust yourself?" Dr Lawrence asks seriously, to which Roger sheepishly replies. "Maybe I did yeah."_ _ _ _ _

_____How many more people know about the baby? How many people have kept Brian in the dark about his Roger being pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____The idea irks him. Makes him wary and suspicious of everyone he and Roger both know._ _ _ _ _

_____"Does this hurt?" There's a low hum coming from the room that sets Brian even more on edge, until Roger sighs.  
"Just uncomfortable." _ _ _ _ _

_____What does the baby mean for their relationship? Brian fears the worst._ _ _ _ _

_____Was Brian stupid to think it could lead to something permanent? Something longterm._ _ _ _ _

_____It had felt so good. Being together._ _ _ _ _

_____Nothing like Brians relationship with Tim. It was absolutely perfect, every time Brian got to watch Roger fall asleep in his arms at night._ _ _ _ _

_____The way Roger can talk about any given subject for ages because he's so well read._ _ _ _ _

_____The way Roger bites his lip to keep himself from grinning when he thinks of something inappropriate._ _ _ _ _

_____Or the way Roger would smile blissfully every time Brian simply kissed him._ _ _ _ _

_____Maybe it had been too good to be true. Too easy. Nice things never just happen to Brian._ _ _ _ _

_____"I have good news."_ _ _ _ _

_____Brians ear perk up when he hears chairs sliding over tile and latex gloves getting removed._ _ _ _ _

_____"The bleeding has stopped. There's nothing abnormal about the uterus or the placenta."_ _ _ _ _

_____A few happy sighs fill Brians ears and Freddie lets out a loud; "Thank Goodness!"_ _ _ _ _

_____It's a relief. Brians sinks back into his chair and his mind goes blank for a few moments. At least Roger is not losing the baby. He's okay. He will be fine._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian covers his eyes with his hands and sighs as well._ _ _ _ _

_____Now that Roger is pregnant with god knows who's baby, their future is uncertain._ _ _ _ _

_____The Alpha never used to look down on Roger for his limitless sex life._ _ _ _ _

_____But he can't imagine how big the pool of possible fathers is. If he's in the second trimester, he got pregnant approximately 3 months ago. That was while the Omega was still out partying, drinking, out and fucking someone else every night._ _ _ _ _

_____Thinking of it, the lifestyle changes should have been obvious signs for Brian._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger had stopped drinking and smoking. He did not want to sleep with anyone. Roger was vomiting and experiencing cramps for weeks and weeks._ _ _ _ _

_____How could Brian have believed the Omega had the longest menstruation in history?_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian rubs his eyes tiredly._ _ _ _ _

_____He could hit himself for being so oblivious. So fucking stupid._ _ _ _ _

_____It had all been right in front of him. All the obvious clues. All those times Roger had tried to pull him aside to talk, but never quite dared to spit it out or got interrupted._ _ _ _ _

_____"Fuck." Brian covers his face with his hands to block out the harsh white lights. Overloading him even more._ _ _ _ _

_____The realization sits heavy on his poor heart._ _ _ _ _

_____He's heart broken. Absolutely devastated._ _ _ _ _

_____After weeks of being starstruck in love with Roger, he'd almost let himself believe they could be together officially._ _ _ _ _

_____Tell the world, let Roger meet his parents. Have an awkward dinner. Move in together after university ends. Maybe even mate each other at some point._ _ _ _ _

_____But now Roger is pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____And those other steps seem like a far cry from reality, sitting in the maternity ward of the hospital. Waiting for Roger to explain himself._ _ _ _ _

_____"Hey Brian." The Alphas head perks up when he spots Jim rushing up to him from across the hallway. His face is red from running, panting as he walks up to Brian with a bouquet of beautiful flowers in his arms._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian nods politely. Jims face instantly falls at Brians somber welcome._ _ _ _ _

_____"Is Roger- what happened?" Jims shoulders sag and the flowers dangle at his side. Obviously alarmed by Brians state._ _ _ _ _

_____"Oh, no- he's okay. I think." Brian calms the other Alpha down. "The ehm... baby is fine."_ _ _ _ _

_____He feels himself shudder at the word._ _ _ _ _

_____Jim doesn't seem surprised at the mentions of the baby. It's another person who knows, when Brian didn't. It shoots a pang to his heart._ _ _ _ _

_____"You knew?" He asks, quietly. Looking down at his untied shoelaces._ _ _ _ _

_____Jim sighs. "I wasn't supposed to know, but Fred couldn't help but tell me. Hence why I brought the flowers."_ _ _ _ _

_____He holds out the beautiful set of flowers to Brian. The colors vibrant but soft pinks and yellows._ _ _ _ _

_____"Very thoughtful of you." Brian whispers. His hands shaking with irrational anger._ _ _ _ _

_____When was Roger planning to tell Brian?_ _ _ _ _

_____The entire world knows Roger is having a baby, except for him._ _ _ _ _

_____If he had known he would have taken better care of Roger. Been more gentle, giving, caring. He would have insisted on him resting, eating enough. Instead of pushing his very limits in the studio._ _ _ _ _

_____He wouldn't have mindlessly fucked him on his fingers if Brian has know there was a baby involved. The idea alone makes him dizzy._ _ _ _ _

_____"Do you need anything Brian?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian blinks up at Jim, who's touching his shoulder to get his attention. "You look ready to collapse."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Lots to take in." He complains. Throat dry and eyes watering._ _ _ _ _

_____He wishes he could be happy for Roger. But it's all too sudden. He had began anticipating a future with Roger. He can't quite grasp that it's all changed now._ _ _ _ _

_____"It's okay. I bet he understands that-"_ _ _ _ _

_____The door of the Rogers hospital room swings open. There's some conversation flooding out, but Dr Lawrence leaves with a curt nod in Brians general direction._ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie welcomes Jim and quietly ushers the Alpha inside the room- ignoring Brian skillfully to avoid confrontation._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian expects the door to be slung closed and to be left to his own thoughts again. Comfort himself through his racing mind._ _ _ _ _

_____But then John sheepishly steps outside of the room._ _ _ _ _

_____Without saying a word, he sits down next to the Alpha and wraps his arms around him. Pulling Brian flush to his chest._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian instantly gives in. His face resting in the crook of Johns neck. His arms losely wrapped around his waist._ _ _ _ _

_____"I'm sorry." Brian shakes his head as he speaks. He hates how pathetic he sounds. "This isn't about me. But... This is too much."_ _ _ _ _

_____John shushes him, strokes his hair._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian isn't sure if he likes John touching him. Of course he could use the comfort, but John had kept him in the dark alongside everyone else as well._ _ _ _ _

_____"I told him to tell you." John whispers into his hair, Brian quietly wonders if he's a mind reader. "But it wasn't my place to tell."_ _ _ _ _

_____That makes sense. It would be quite a shit move if Roger had asked John to keep his pregnancy a secret, John shouldn’t go against the Omegas wishes._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian would have probably done the same for Roger if he were in Johns position._ _ _ _ _

_____But it’s still a stab in the gut to know that Roger decided not to trust Brian with this significant part of his life._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian had been incredibly close to giving Roger his all. He wanted to make their relationship official. Share their lives. Make future plans._ _ _ _ _

_____"Why didn't he tell me? He just kept me around.” But now Brian is shaking in Johns arms. Physically straining to keep himself from raging. Stomping out of the hospital._ _ _ _ _

_____Perhaps not return._ _ _ _ _

_____“We kissed, we almost had sex while I didn't know he was pregnant. How fucked up is that?”_ _ _ _ _

_____John continues to quietly stroke his back while Brian lets it all out._ _ _ _ _

_____“I thought we were something special. It felt like we had something incomparable to any relationship I had before- nothing had felt this complete."_ _ _ _ _

_____"You do. Brian two you have an extraordinary bond." John sighs tiredly. "He cares so much for your opinion and your relationship, he didn't want to ruin it. Didn't want to let go of it."_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian continues to shake. Not sure if he can get himself to believe John, maybe he’s just trying to protect Roger from Brians anger._ _ _ _ _

_____At this point Brian wasn’t sure what’s genuine anymore. And what’s a lie. How much are his friends keeping hidden from him?_ _ _ _ _

_____"I haven't seen him this happy ever before in my life, ever since after the tour he's been smiling and uplifted. He's stopped whining about needed booze or dick.” John pulls back to look Brian in the eye._ _ _ _ _

_____And there’s no lie in his dark orbs. No false hope._ _ _ _ _

_____John looks dead serious as he shakes Brians shoulders with every sentence. Rattling sense into his body._ _ _ _ _

_____“He's been on cloud nine ever since being with you. He knew that telling you this, about the baby, would put an end or at least a hold to whatever you guys had."_ _ _ _ _

_____It almost makes sense. It does._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s a relief that John also noticed the change in their lives- the positive change as they became closer after the tour. Falling in love._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger didn’t want to break the spell._ _ _ _ _

_____Maybe Brian gets that. He would have done anything to let their happiness continue onwards, if this hadn’t crossed their paths._ _ _ _ _

_____Yet it doesn’t excuse why Brian was the last to know about the baby._ _ _ _ _

_____"I cannot demand he tells me all his secrets. That would be an obsessive thing to enforce, and I’m not that kind of Alpha. But I can't believe he told everyone else." Brian complains with an annoyed huff._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s a bit childish to be pouty over such an issue, yet he is. He feels sullen and treated like a naive child who couldn’t handle hard news, struggles or offer any support._ _ _ _ _

_____"Who's everyone else?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian purses his lips and counts on his fingers. "You, Fred, the doctor, Jim."_ _ _ _ _

_____"That's a total of four people." John says dryly._ _ _ _ _

_____"His grandma." Brian adds with a raised eyebrow. “And everyone else I don’t know about.”_ _ _ _ _

_____John actually rolls his eyes this time. Frustrated that he isn’t getting through to Brian. "That’s five people, which okay fine. He panicked and ran to me the minute he found out, because I am the closest omega to him.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“His grandma is the only family he's on speaking terms with. Freddie accidentally found out recently and I didn't even know Jim knew. I bet Roger didn't either."_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian has to admit those reasons are all valid in their own way, but that doesn’t make him feel any more secure about his relationship with Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____"But why not me? What's wrong with me?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Does he come across as a judgmental old fashioned alpha? Like someone who wouldn't support Roger through an unmated pregnancy?_ _ _ _ _

_____"Because he didn't want the baby to come inbetween you two." John shakes Brians shoulders hard enough to actually rattle his head on his stiff neck. “Come on, Bri. Get it into that brain of yours.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s the exact opposite of what he’s been feeling all evening._ _ _ _ _

_____In the midst of betrayal, shock, insecurity and heartbreak- Brian feels the smallest spark of hope._ _ _ _ _

_____"How are you so sure?" He hates how small he sounds. His fingers picking at the edge of his worn tank top to avoid looking right into the Omegas eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____"Because I know you stupid idiots."_ _ _ _ _

_____John sighs and gets up from the chair. "I'm gonna pick up Sarah from the tube station."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Sarah?" Brian raises an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _

_____"Rogers grandma.” The Omega explains as he pats Brians shoulder once. “Why don't you go inside and talk to him?"_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s probably the best to get it over with. Like a bandaid, rip it off in one go._ _ _ _ _

_____Still, even after John leaves the maternity ward to pick Sarah up from the tube station, it takes a couple of moments before Brian finds the strength within himself to confront Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians hands are shaking, but he knocks on the open door anyway. Not chickening out as his instincts tell him to._ _ _ _ _

_____Flee or fight._ _ _ _ _

_____He tries to fight both and think rationally. Despite feeling as if he’s infiltrating where he isn’t wanted._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger didn’t tell him about the baby on his own terms. He didn’t want Brian to know._ _ _ _ _

_____“Come on in.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s Freddie who opens the door for Brian, seeming not to be quite as upset as before. He standing by the foot of Rogers bed, while Jim is standing beside Roger, setting up the flowers on the bedside table with a happy smile._ _ _ _ _

_____“They’re in season now. I thought you might like them.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie sweetly pulls Brian into the room with an encouraging wink. In an almost apologetic manner for keeping Brian in the dark._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger nods at Jim. His eyes dull and sunken with exhaustion._ _ _ _ _

_____His face is flushed and no longer as pale, his legs are no longer spread by the stirrups. The extended stomach hidden from view underneath the white hospital sheets._ _ _ _ _

_____“They’re lovely, thanks Jim. I get to go home soon, so I’ll-“ Rogers voice falters when he sees Brian standing in the doorway._ _ _ _ _

_____The fear in his eyes puts Brian to shame._ _ _ _ _

_____What kind of person did Roger perceive him as?_ _ _ _ _

_____“Brian. Do you wanna come in?” The Omegas voice is small. Very unusual compared to his usually bright and attention grabbing personality._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian nods. Only now noticing how he’s been awkwardly standing in the doorpost._ _ _ _ _

_____He shuffles closer to the bed to stand by his side next to Jim. Trying to respectfully not look at Roger middle. But at the same time having a severely hard time looking the Omega in the eye._ _ _ _ _

_____Because Roger looks guilty, and scared. And Brian doesn’t want to make him even more uncomfortable._ _ _ _ _

_____Jim clears his throat and turns his gaze to Freddie pointedly. “I think we should go...”_ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie groans in exasperation. “Noo, babe I wanna see this.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Jim gives him a stern look, pulling him towards the door by his arm. He makes sure Freddie leaves the room and closes the door securely behind himself to give the others some privacy._ _ _ _ _

_____Rogers eyes lazily follow the Alphas leave. Brian isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with himself._ _ _ _ _

_____He feels tall and awkward in the small white hospital room. His fingers twitch at his sides and his heart beats in his throat._ _ _ _ _

_____“You can sit down if you want.” Roger suggests, voice hoarse with emotion._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian instantly lowers himself into the chair next to the bed. Not quite relaxed as he sits upright on the edge of the seat. Leaning forward enough to crane his neck._ _ _ _ _

_____“Is the baby alright?” He asks out of politeness. Though he already knows the answer._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger shifts until he’s laying on his side facing Brian. The IV’s in his veins catch Brians attention. Slowly pumping liquid into Rogers body._ _ _ _ _

_____The sound of Rogers heart beat picking up echoes in the room. Though the baby’s heartbeat is much faster and prominent._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah. They’re fine.” One hand casually rests under Rogers head, while the other slips under the blanket to rub his belly._ _ _ _ _

_____Drawing long lazy circles, his entire body slumped and slow with exhaustion._ _ _ _ _

_____“What about you?” Brian tries to keep his voice steady, but fails miserably to sound leveled. “Are you okay?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Rogers eyes trail away from Brians. He bites his lip thoughtfully as he touches himself._ _ _ _ _

_____The Alpha holds his breath for Roger to speak up. His feet flat on the tiles and his knees nearly bumping the hospital bed._ _ _ _ _

_____“Do you hate me?”_ _ _ _ _

_____There’s a lot of things Brian is feeling at this point. Heartbreak. Betrayal. Sadness. Fear. But none of them are hate._ _ _ _ _

_____“I could never hate you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Rogers eyes blink up at him in surprise. “Really?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian nods. He squeezes the arm rests of the chair to keep himself calm. Focused on his rational side to keep himself in check around Roger, who’s sickly and pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____Vulnerable._ _ _ _ _

_____“I know I can be a but stuck up, old fashioned. But I support you in all you do. I think- no. I am happy for you.” The words come out unnatural and fake through gritted teeth._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian didn’t even convince himself, let alone Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____“No you’re not. I kept you in the dark, I hurt your feelings, didn’t I? How can you be happy for me?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian sighs, his body slumping with its force. Shaking his head to shrug off the annoyance going through him._ _ _ _ _

_____He has to, for Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____“But I will be. If you give me some time to process this.”_ _ _ _ _

_____They’re quiet for a few moments. Brians fingers clasp and unclasp around the armrests edges. His feet tap the tiles nervously._ _ _ _ _

_____His eyes trail off to the flowers on Rogers bed. He counts them. Blinking slowly to keep himself in check._ _ _ _ _

_____There’s a force of instinct rippling through him. Making him sensitive to emotions and scents._ _ _ _ _

_____Not a great combination of factors to have while he’s in the hospital._ _ _ _ _

_____Two yellow, five pink, three greens and four white flowers all wrapped up with a pretty yellow string and green wrapping paper._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s beautiful and soft. A wonderful choice by Jim, who gardens as a day job._ _ _ _ _

_____It grounds Brian. They calm his thoughts._ _ _ _ _

_____But when his eyes glance back at the Omega on the bed, his heart clenches in his chest._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger is crying. Silent tears running down his eyes. Before Brian can speak up, Rogers own broken voice comes through._ _ _ _ _

_____“I shouldn’t have lied. I just don’t want to lose you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____For the first time that evening Brian reaches out to touch Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____He doesn’t hesitate to stroke his blotchy cheek and wiping away tears with his thumb. Making sure he’s gentle and careful. Because Roger looks incredibly upset._ _ _ _ _

_____And he’s pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m sorry Brian.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m not angry.” Brian promises quietly as he continues to caress the upset blond. “Roger, I’m here for you. Just like John, just like Freddie and Jim. I got your back.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger sniffs. “Really?”_ _ _ _ _

_____It hurts to think Roger didn’t trust him enough, before. But Johns words keep echoing through Brians mind. That Roger cares too much about Brians opinion. That he didn’t want to lose their relationship._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes. No matter what. I’m here for you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger scoots closer to wrap an arm around Brians neck and scent him. Their position is somewhat awkward._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians arms are wrapped around Roger, who’s laying sideways on the bed, leaning up on one elbow to wrap his other arm around the Alphas shoulders. While Brian has to half rise from his chair in order for Roger to reach him._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s all worth it though. To feel Roger snuffling at his warm neck is all too familiar and comforting by now._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian continues to stroke his hair back and softly shush him. He doesn’t know when he began to ramble, but as soon as he notices himself doing so, he can’t quite stop the words from spilling out._ _ _ _ _

_____“I don’t know what this means for us, as a couple. But I will always be here for you. We have been friends for years. I will support you in this. I don’t know if we can be together. A lot has happened today. But as a friend, as your best friend I love you.” Brian snorts and shakes his head. “What am I talked about? I don’t even know if you want us to be together.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger stays quiet for a moment. His eyes sad._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s now or never._ _ _ _ _

_____The question has been bubbling on the surface of his mind all evening. Brian just spits it out._ _ _ _ _

_____“Does the other father know?”_ _ _ _ _

_____The idea of Roger carrying another persons baby makes Brians blood boil and the hairs spring up all over his body._ _ _ _ _

_____He hates- absolutely dreads the idea of Roger making a home with someone else, bringing the kids to school and making breakfast in an apron every morning for an Alpha who wouldn’t deserve his beauty in a million years._ _ _ _ _

_____During the day Roger cleans the house, reads magazines on how to be a better home maker. At night he makes a lavish dinner for his Alpha, washes the dishes and brings the kids to bed after reading a story._ _ _ _ _

_____Then he does his Omega duty and spreads his legs for his mate._ _ _ _ _

_____And it’s not Brian._ _ _ _ _

_____The idea of someone else having Roger, trapping his spirit in the socially pressured role expected from Omegas, makes Brian see white with anger._ _ _ _ _

_____“No.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian shakes himself out of his thoughts. Just now noticing how he’s been clenching his jaw so hard, he’s developing a serious headache._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger continues, oblivious to Brians inner struggles as his face is still hidden in Brians neck. “He wouldn’t want to be saddled up with this.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian feels a tiny bit guilty for the relief that floods him._ _ _ _ _

_____He tries not to show it on his face. He tries to give Roger a sympathetic smile, without grinning._ _ _ _ _

_____He shouldn’t be celebrating. He has no right to be happy that there’s no other father for the baby._ _ _ _ _

_____But he is glad there’s no other Alpha in Rogers life._ _ _ _ _

_____Incredibly glad._ _ _ _ _

_____But when Roger gently pulls back from Brians neck to look at him, all he sees is exhaustion. Insecurity. Roger is worn to the bone with stress. His eyes glassy with tears._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians heart breaks a little more._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m sorry, Rog.” He leans down to softly kiss Rogers wet cheek with his dry lips. “I’m really sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian doesn’t expect anything. Yet the immediate answer surprises him. The words come out fluid and fast, as if Roger had practiced saying the words many times before._ _ _ _ _

_____“Just don’t leave. I understand that you need time to revaluate our relationship. Or even our friendship, but please don’t leave me. I need you.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s not an insignificant or simple thing to ask, but it’s reasonable. Wholesome. Something Brian completely stands behind._ _ _ _ _

_____Without a second of hesitation Brian nods frantically. Clutching Rogers hand between his own. “I won’t leave okay? You can count on me.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Even though I lied to you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian sighs, shoulders deflating. There’s no way he can just get over this shock or lie, but it’s something to worry about in the future. Now he can promise Roger to be there for him in his hour of need._ _ _ _ _

_____“Yes, even though you didn’t tell me, I’ll stand with you. Let’s start with a fresh new beginning. The baby is okay. And now I’m here to help out.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger nods, a smile breaking through on his face. The sight makes Brians heart swell._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s unfair what effect the little Omega has on him._ _ _ _ _

_____“Just... Rog. Promise me one thing?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Yeah?” He asks hesitantly. Eyes uncertain and frown rippling his forehead._ _ _ _ _

_____“No more secrets.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger clears his throat. Cheeks heating up almost instantly. “Okay.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brians feels his entire body shake with relief._ _ _ _ _

_____He pulls the Omega into another hug. Keeping Rogers trembling body warm and close to his chest. Rogers cold nose rubbing against Brians neck feverishly. Clutching onto Brians shoulders like a lifeline._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian has to remind himself that pregnant Omegas are rattled with hormones, pregnancy symptoms and physical exhaustion. Roger has been silently battling through it, while they were on tour, every weekend when they play in a pub._ _ _ _ _

_____He shouldn’t be taking this on without Brians support. He doesn’t have his family either._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian can’t imagine not having his mother for advice, his father for endless conversation and his aunties for embarrassing love and care._ _ _ _ _

_____But they were there for Brian, through all the steps in his hectic life._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger needs his friends as his support system. Roger needs Brian too. Now more than ever before._ _ _ _ _

_____“Is there anything else I can do for you?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger keeps holding onto Brian- definitely not willing to let Brian go, even though the Alphas legs aching from half-standing-half-sitting position. He shakes his blond head. “No.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Are you sure?”_ _ _ _ _

_____There’s a moment of quietness before Roger sheepishly shakes his head. He pulls back from the hug, eyes watery, and cheeks flushed red._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m kind of hungry.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Brians own stomach grumbles from deep within. They haven’t eaten in hours. After working hard all day and the fact that Roger is pregnant._ _ _ _ _

_____“What would you like to have?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Chinese? If you’re up to it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Anything you want.” Brian gets up from the chair, gently tugging Roger back into the bed._ _ _ _ _

_____It’s a relief that their touch still feels familiar. Their bonding still incredibly strong after weeks of innocent dating._ _ _ _ _

_____He fluffs Rogers pillow up, tucks him under the blanket and strokes his bangs back. Without having to fill the comfortable silence with pointless conversation._ _ _ _ _

_____When he’s satisfied with how comfortable Roger looks, Brian leans down to kiss his forehead._ _ _ _ _

_____“The usual?” Brian asks, feeling around his back pocket for his wallet._ _ _ _ _

_____“Lo Mein.” Roger nods. “With shrimp if they have it.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s been a crazy day._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian needs to get some air. Stretch his feet and breathe. So he’s glad to be excused for a moment without seeming rude._ _ _ _ _

_____“Okay. I’ll grab the tube and be back in a bit.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger looks a few moments away from falling asleep anyway. His lids heavy and he blinks up at the Alpha._ _ _ _ _

_____“See you later.” He whispers quietly._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian holds back a snort. “Get some rest. I’ll wake you up before the food is cold.”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Mhmm.”_ _ _ _ _

_____As Brian leaves the room, barely having closed the door behind himself and strolling down towards the elevator, he can’t help but wander about the intense amount of guilt clearly on display in the blue of Rogers tired eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____He tells himself not to dwell on it while he he grabs the tube to the nearest chinatown._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger had promised him no more secrets._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian should trust Roger. He needs to let go of this resentment and respect Rogers decision not to tell Brian about the pregnancy sooner and continue their friendship without the secrets or resentment._ _ _ _ _

_____~~~_ _ _ _ _

_____Brian returns to the hospital with the warm white plastic bags of chinese takeout._ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie and Jim are standing just outside the building smoking a cigarette to calm down their nerves. Brian hands them their share of food with a half hearted smile._ _ _ _ _

_____“Thank you dear.” Freddie flicks away his smoke and takes one of the containers from Brian. “Ms Sarah, Rogs grandma is discussing some stuff with Dr Lawrence. Family’s medical history and such. John is with Roger.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie looks at Brian seriously. Scanning his face with a concentrated frown while he speaks._ _ _ _ _

_____Sometimes, Freddie is an incredibly odd person. Brian isn’t even phased by it any longer._ _ _ _ _

_____“I’m going to bring him his food.” He decides to say, instead of asking Freddie why he’s being looked at like a lab-rat._ _ _ _ _

_____The Alpha calls Brian back before he can push past the couple. Unable to keep his mouth shit about why he’s scanning Brian over curious to see a dramatic reaction._ _ _ _ _

_____“You’re taking this very well, Brian. I thought you’d be more- shocked? Frantic maybe?”_ _ _ _ _

_____This makes Brian frown. Why does everyone think he wouldn’t react well to the news? What does everyone think of him?_ _ _ _ _

_____“It’s big news, yes.” Brian crosses his arms defensively for as far as the plastic bags allow him to. “But who am I to judge. Roger is my friend.”_ _ _ _ _

_____Freddie’s eyes widen in shock. “He didn’t-“_ _ _ _ _

_____Jim nudges him with a pointed look._ _ _ _ _

_____“Oh... right.” Freddie covers his mouth with his hand and watched Brian with wide eyes._ _ _ _ _

_____“What is it?” Brian asks suspiciously. Not liking how Jim stopped Freddie from telling what’s going on. “What’s wrong?”_ _ _ _ _

_____“Nothing. Go inside, bring him the food before it’s cold.” Freddie dismisses all of a sudden. Waving his hand in the general direction of the hospital entrance._ _ _ _ _

_____With a suspicious frown, Brian takes his bags of Chinese food and leaves the pair to smoke and read under a covered part of the parking places._ _ _ _ _

_____~~~_ _ _ _ _

_____When Brian reaches Rogers room on the maternity ward, food in toe and a mind much calmer than before he left._ _ _ _ _

_____The fresh air had done him good. So had his conversation with Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____Now there’s more clarity. He’s got fresh air and fuel in the form of Chinese food. He’s in a much better shape to speak about what’s going on, where they’re going together and how a baby will fit in Queen._ _ _ _ _

_____Yet, before Brian enters the room, he hesitates._ _ _ _ _

_____Just before stepping into the room, his step falters when he hears Johns voice from inside the room._ _ _ _ _

_____Brians name on his lips._ _ _ _ _

_____The door is open, not closed. Every word is as clear as day._ _ _ _ _

_____“What happened with Brian? How did he react?” Johns voice is low, quiet. Brian has to inch closer to the room in order to catch every word._ _ _ _ _

_____On the other hand, Rogers voice was scrappy. Short on breath and defeated._ _ _ _ _

_____“Ehm... I didn’t tell him.”_ _ _ _ _

_____It’s quiet for a second. Brian holds his breath._ _ _ _ _

_____What wasn’t told? How could there possibly be another significant secret plaguing Roger._ _ _ _ _

_____“What?”_ _ _ _ _

_____Roger struggles to elaborate. Yet he tries._ _ _ _ _

_____Brian bets that if he could see Rogers adorable pout, he would fall for it. Forgive him for every single thing._ _ _ _ _

_____The Alphs can’t actually see what’s going on inside the room. He can’t get his body to cooperate into entering or leaving._ _ _ _ _

_____“I just couldn’t. He said all this perfect stuff about supporting me, being here for me. I couldn’t get it out._ _ _ _ _

_____Roger is whining. It almost makes Brian snort with amusement, if it weren’t for the tension rising in his body. His nerves freezing him in place to continue listen in on the conversation not meant for his ears._ _ _ _ _

_____“Are you fucking-” Before he snaps, John takes a deep breath. Brian can imagine John pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation._ _ _ _ _

_____“When are you going to tell him he’s the father, Rog?”_ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- I actually almost quit this fic before I posted last weeks chapter. I felt insecure, I was upset. I felt horrible about what I was doing.  
> \- Than I got something from you guys. I got a lot of comments and support. I was on the very verge of just not doing this anymore, and then you guys showed me I have so much to he thankful for.  
> \- I thank you- each and every single one of you who takes the time to comment. I am a full time student, I follow an internship program and write for at least 15 hours every week. This loving feedback, that’s my only reward. And you guys gave it to me. I can’t believe you guys. Thank you so much for everything.  
> \- Please hit me up on @emmaandorlando on tumblr. We can follow each other and you can send me Queen prompts and questions of any kind.


	7. Chapter seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Roger deal with the aftermath of the horrible evening in the hospital. The clock is ticking, and Roger grows bigger as the future nears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it’s been one whole month. Sorry. I updated You and I. It takes me two weeks to write something, so You and I took 2, and writing this chapter took 2 more weeks. My apologies!!!
> 
> ALSO this fic is officially longer than John Greens; Looking for Alaska. One of my favorite books ever! Enjoy the free entertainment folks ;)
> 
> Bless you for the long wait. Here it is finally!!

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, Darling. Perhaps Brian would explode, they would yell, have sex and make up."

John gnaws at his bottom lip. Strumming the snares of his borrowed electric guitar nervously as he eyes the singer, setting up the microphones in the studio. 

It's just the two of them. Roger is running late, Brian is- God knows where. 

"I am worried." He spits out after a moment of silence. "I- I don't know. I'm really worried."

The waver in his voice catches Freddie's attention. He turns around to look at Johns uneasy face. 

He smiles in reassurance, striding over to put his hands on Johns shoulders and squeeze them. He's a bit smaller than John, which makes it easier to catch his gaze.

"Deacky, what's got you worked up?"

Johns frown deepens. 

"It has been two weeks. If Brian wanted involvement with the baby- if he wanted to be in the band, wouldn't he have said something by now?" 

Freddie blinks at him. Taken aback.

The Omega catches the glimpse of insecurity in his eyes, before Freddie skillfully brushes it off to replace it with another empty reassuring comment. 

"I'm sure Brian just needs some time to work it all out in his mind. It's a conflicting situation, on the one hand he is incredibly upset with Roger for lying, on the other hand Roger is very pregnant and they're in love." 

He sighs heavily. John can see how much it weighs on him that their friends are in a mess, despite his brave mask he puts on in public. 

This could lead to a financial mess, if the third album doesn't get finished at this point. After taking out the loans and investing so much money into it. 

It's just a few more songs to record, before they can present it to Trident. The hardest parts is almost done.

But Brian had walked out. 

"Roger is an idiot for what he did. But he is extremely lovable. You can't help but adore him. Brian is not different." Freddie lets go of Johns shoulders to shrug. Walking backwards to get the studio ready for recording as soon as Roger arrives. 

Time is money. 

But John isn't convinced, his fingers trail over the strings of the unfamiliar electric guitar. His stomach hurts from anxious knots for the past week. 

He can't begin to imagine how Brian feels. Or Roger. 

"So you think they'll be up here in the studio, going to co-parent? Continue their relationship? Mate?" 

Freddie doesn't look at him anymore while he puts sponges over the microphones. He's rather good at pretending it's no big deal. 

"Who knows. I've seen weirder things"

"Really..." John asks doubtfully. "Brian will just get over it after Rog lied?"

Freddie sighs. Stopping his movements as he looks at John from across the studio. "He didn't lie." Freddie holds up a warning finger. "Brian is complicated, so Roger needed time to figure out how to break the news."

"He needed four months?" Johns voice is small, but Freddie caught it anyway. 

"Dear," Freddie's act crumbles as his face falls. "It's fine if you're doubtful or disappointed at the outcome of this relationship, but don't let Roger hear you talk like that." 

John hadn't planned on shitting on Roger for this fiasco. Perhaps subtly or as time passes by, but Freddie's face is set genuinely serious for once. 

It makes John even more worried. He doubts Roger and his baby get to have their happy ending if Freddie out of all people lost hope. 

"It sucks enough already as it is. It's not our place to make it worse." 

John nods with a blank stare. His stomach churns again.

He decides to take a seat on the drum stool to rest. Leaning forward on the guitar as an armrest.

"How has he been?" John dares to ask while he watches Freddie work. 

Freddie shrugs in an almost defeated manner. "I wish I knew, dear. He's been sleeping at his grandmothers house. She's been feeling sick and needed someone to look after her. But last time I saw him, he didn't look too well."

John sighs, his foot tapping the floor rapidly. "Poor Rog."

Freddie has to agree. "Poor Rog, indeed."

"Talking about me?" 

Both their heads turn to the door as Roger comes shuffling into the studio. Their eyes subconsciously wide and fearful for getting caught talking about Roger.

The pregnant Omega shrugs off his jacket, not big enough to zip over his belly anymore. 

"Well?" 

John cringes as he huddles into himself. Even though Roger doesn't necessarily look upset at them for gossiping, but it's the dark hollow circles under Rogers eyes. The stumble in his step and the pale color of his cheeks.

He looks sick and tired. It's only been a couple of weeks since John has last seen him, but he looks much more pregnant than before. His belly bulging enough to stretch the fabric of his shirt. 

Freddie must have noticed too. "Darling, I was worried about you." 

He smiles at Roger, wrapping his arms around the smaller Omega before he can stumble back. 

John watches them with a heavy heart. Roger melts into the hug instantly. His belly forming a subtle obstacle for Freddie's body, but they work around it.

"I'm okay." Rogers voice is muffled by Freddie's shoulder. It's a lie. They all know it. 

John clears his throat. "You don't have to be okay. We understand that you aren't."

Freddie pulls back from the hug, but he keeps a supportive hand on Rogers lower back. Guiding him towards the drum stool John quickly makes free.

"You look terribly tired. Have a seat." 

"Thanks Fred." Roger huffs, but he doesn't protest as he lowers himself onto the drum stool with Freddie's help.

Close up, John can see the toll these weeks have taken on Roger. His skin is dry from the tears, dark hollow shadows have been embedded under his eyes and the blue of his eyes shimmer with sadness.

John lays a hand on Rogers shoulder. Catching his sombre gaze. 

"I wish you would have called us. We could have helped you." John whispers softly. Squeezing Rogers shoulder the way Freddie had squeezed his just a few moments ago. 

Roger gives him a half hearted smile. "There's not much you could have done Deacky." 

"I'm glad you came here, Dear." Freddie smiles, wrapping his arms around Rogers neck and pressing his face against Freddie's stomach in a forceful hug. "We missed you. You can't just take off like that." 

It's a bit of a funny sight, but Roger seems to appreciate it as he wraps his arms around Freddie's waist. 

John ruffles Rogers hair lovingly. The guitar secure around his neck while they try to comfort Roger as much as they can considering the situation.

"How is your grandma? Will you be staying with her from now on?" John asks quietly, even though Freddie sends him a panicked look at the suggestion. 

Roger looks up at them, not quite letting go of Freddie's waist as he replies. "She's not as sick anymore, but she's still weak. And I need to move back into her house when the baby is born. A lot has to be done for the renovation." 

He glances down at his belly. Filling out his clothes now that he is five months pregnant. 

Roger bites his lip as he thinks about his next words before he says them out loud. John and Freddie continue to physically comfort him in the meantime, petting and rubbing him to show their support. 

Much needed support.

Then Roger glances back up at the other two. 

"I'm only getting more pregnant and more tired each passing second. It's getting harder to get things done, Grandma can't help with renovating the house, so I'm doing little by little. I don't know if I can get it done if I don't start with renovating now." 

John scoffs, playfully pulling on a strand of Rogers hair- which causes Roger to pout. 

"Ouch!" 

"Oh hush." John snorts, before combing Rogers hair back sympathetically. "We can help you to get the house ready for the baby, of course." 

"Really?" Rogers seems slightly uncomfortable despite leaning into Johns touch longingly. "I don't want to bother you two with my shit. I've dragged you along in my mess. It even put a toll on Queen."

By the end of his sentence his voice wavers and he looks away. His shoulders sag as he mashes his face into Freddies stomach again in defeat.

Freddie sends John a worried glance. While the Omega still plays with Rogers blond hair.

There's nothing they can say that will make Roger feel better. The father of his baby is gone, won't pick up his phone, hadn't left a note. Nothing. 

But they try anyway. 

"We'll help you, Dear. As long as you promise me you won't move out of our dorm before the end of the semester. I'd miss you too much." 

Rogers voice is muffled by Freddie's shirt, but his words reach the other two anyway. 

"If the university lets me finish my degree that is." He mumbles miserably. Another worry he doesn't have under his immediate control.

Brian. His degree. His debt. The Album. His living situation. His grandmothers health.

It doesn't take a genius to figure out that Brian leaving Roger to vent for himself has left Roger to wonder about how he's going to be able to figure parenting out all by himself, in his current economic and social situation. 

It's weighing on him. So heavily that he looks like he hasn't slept in weeks. The sight breaks Johns heart. 

He wishes it was all different. That Brian hadn't walked out, but confronted Roger the way Roger should have confronted him. 

That they were now all here together to record the last few songs for the album, in order to earn back the money of the loans they've taken out. 

It's all becoming dauntingly real. Roger is crumbling a bit under the pressure, despite doing his best to make it work.

"I don't know... I'm just tired right now." 

Freddie stops biting his lip and nudges for John to tip Rogers head back. 

"You keep forgetting how much the baby is also mine and Johns'." Freddie only half jokes as he crouches down to put his flat palm on the bulge of Rogers belly.

Rogers eyes glisten at their touch. It's a small sparkle of hope.

"This baby won't have one parent. They'll have a grandma, a Freddie, a John." He keeps his hand perfectly still, appreciating the firm warmth radiating from Rogers skin. "Maybe not Brian. But that's not even decided yet." 

Roger coils at the name. His face grimacing at the reminder. 

"He's not here Fred. Doesn't that say enough?"

Freddie opens his mouth again to reply, but John jumps in before the situation can escalate. Roger needs distraction. Discussing Brian isn't a useful way to spend their expensive hours in the studio. 

"Why don't we get to work? See what we can get done just the three of us." John steps back to show them his borrowed guitar. He gives the both of them a reassuring smile, though it's a weak one. "I can fill in for Brian."

"Uhm..." 

Both Roger and John seem to he rather doubtful of that. But neither of them have a better solution for the problem. 

"Okay. That's- okay. We shouldn't be wasting this time." 

Roger grabs his sticks, Freddie places a kiss to the Omegas forehead before making his way to the microphone. 

John plugs his guitar in. Strumming around before putting his headphones on. 

"Why don't we do Tenement Funster? It's yours, right Rog?" Freddie asks as he frowns over his scribbled notes containing their album concept. 

"Yes that's mine. We could do that." 

They truly try to get work done that day, but without Brians guitar solos or vocals it's nearly impossible to get much useful done.

Besides, the energy in the room is off. Roger is exhausted. John makes many mistakes on the unfamiliar instrument, which causes himself a lot of frustration and Freddie misses Brians harsh input on his lyrics and melody.

It's a shit-show. And yet another reminder why Roger can't lose Brian out of his life. 

When John messes up another chord, Freddie's voice dies down because he doesn't like the wording of the last sentence in the bridge and Rogers eyes begin to droop dangerously- they call it a day.

A disappointing day. 

~~~

"Brian?" 

His mother gasps as she opens the front door. Her smile spreading wide over her face as she finds Brian standing on her front porch, guitar case and a suitcase in his hands. 

"What a nice surprise- oh!" 

She stumbles back in surprise when he launches himself at her. He drops his luggage to the floor and falls into her open arms and he cries.

It's a relief to feel her wrap her arms around his back. Letting him cry against her shoulder while she sways them in the doorpost.

"Oh my dear. What's wrong? Calm down honey, you're home now." 

She shushes him, her hands combing through his hair while his sobs intensify with every passing second. His chest heaving with panic and his hands clamping around her tiny waist.

"It's okay, Bri. You'r in good hands." She whispers quietly, pulling him inside without letting go of him. She closes the door with her foot. 

"Let's get you settled, darling. My beautiful baby." Her own voice wavers at seeing him so vulnerable, her six foot two Alpha. "You're home now."

Brian nods frantically. Unable to get himself to let go of her, not even when she shuffles them over to the couch in the living room. 

Not even when she cradles him lovingly, not once indicating she needs to do something else.  That she is busy. 

She doesn't force him to talk. She lets him cry and breathe until he shudders with the aftershock. 

Not once does she let him go.

Not even when his tears dry on his cheeks and he continues to cling onto her shoulders for much needed comfort. 

"I love you. Whatever it is, we can fix it together."

Brian nods against her shoulder. But he still doesn't pull away. And she doesn't make him.

He's home. It's going to be okay. 

~~~

There's a lot of things Roger isn't proud of. 

Lying to Brian for months might be the biggest regret of his life. Keeping his pregnancy a secret was not only stupid, but also unfair.

"Please pick up." 

Roger clutches the phone to his ear. Waiting for it to connect with the other line.

He's also not very proud of calling the May household a dozen times a day. One of these days he'll be reported for stalking the poke family. 

Tears are steadily streaming down his cheeks. Salty and wet. 

He shakes with the force of his sadness. The phone torturously keeps beeping in his ear, but nobody is answering on the other end.

Which isn't strange, it's 3 A.M. 

"Come on..." Roger sniffs, his leg jittering as he gives up on wiping his tears away. "Pick up." 

If only Roger had told him sooner... Brian had taken the news of his pregnancy quite well in the hospital. He'd promised to be there for Roger for the rest of his pregnancy, promised he'd be supportive and a friend.

If only Roger had come clean. Maybe all of this would have been different.

If Roger had immediately told Brian the baby is his, the Alpha wouldn't have found out the wrong way.

Then perhaps he would not have run off. 

"Fuck." Roger rests his forehead against the wall as he continues to cry. He lets the phone dangle by the cord. "I fucked up."

Brian is gone. Grabbed some clothes and his guitar and left the dorms.

Roger had checked, the minute he was out of the hospital he had rushed towards Brians room, finding the place a mess from leaving in a hurry. Clothes scattered and papers thrown around. 

Then Roger had searched his own room for hours in the hopes of finding a note, a letter. Anything from Brian with an indication when he will return.

If he will return.

Rogers stomach cramps with agony at the thought. He tries to take deep breaths, to stay calm and rational.

But he can't.

Without Brian, the baby has no other father. Without Brian there's no Queen, without Brian Roger misses a chunk of warmth he's gotten too used to. 

Their couple of weeks relationship has been the best time of Rogers life. Recording an album, holding hands, making homework together, napping in each others arms-

Roger ruined it for the both of them and for his baby. 

He wishes Brian would answer the phone, so Roger can properly apologize. Show his remorse and make up for his actions.

But Brian doesn't answer the phone.

After trying the number two more times, Roger hangs the phone back to the wall with a defeated sniffle. 

It's not the first time Roger can't sleep at night, worrying about Brian and the future. 

It won't be the last time either. 

~~~

The first few days, Brians mother doesn't pry.

She cooks him comforting food. As much as the family can afford anyway. 

She hugs him as much as she did when he was four years old. She kisses his cheeks and praises him for the smallest things.

She doesn't criticize him for sleeping in after two o'clock. She doesn't comment on him crying while they watch one of her soap series or when the phone keeps ringing at the oddest hours of the day.

Of course she doesn't know exactly what happened, but she knows Brian and how he behaves when he's heartbroken.

So she lets him laze around, cry when he needs to, coddle him and feed him to comfort him.

"Did he tell you what's wrong yet?" 

Someone with less patience is Brians father. Harold is harder, more strict as an Alpha with great expectations from his Alpha son. 

His mother frowns at her husband over her tea. The two of them seated in the living room reading the morning paper. "He's upset, he needs to be home and relax for a while. He's our son."

"Ruth Honey, I'm not saying he needs to go. But he has classes, doesn't he? It's been two weeks and I haven't been able to have a normal conversation with him. Have you?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. Ruth glances away.

"I'm concerned as well. But coddling him is not a solution. He is not twelve years old."

Brians face flushes with shame. Instead of manning up to talk to them, he stumbles back and rushes up the stairs to hide in his bed. 

He knows his father is right. He's been a rude guest, eating all their food, not making conversation and sleeping in all day. 

But his mother has been kind enough to ignore all that in favor of comforting him. Knowing him well enough to figure out something is seriously off. 

"Brian." 

Brian curls up under his blanket as foot steps lead into his bedroom.

His parents must have heard him rush up the stairs again after he listened in on their conversation. 

The bed dips where his father sits on the edge. His hand resting on Brians back.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." 

Brian sniffs, his voice is muffled by the way his face is half mashed against the mattress.

"Did mum send you?"

His father chuckles. Playfully giving Brian a push.

"She's worried sick about you. You should talk to us, for your or her sake."

Brian shrugs. He doesn't really want to. 

His parents are incredibly conservative. He knows exactly what they want him to do. Go to Roger and apologize, mate him as soon as possible so the child has a traditional family.

That's what they want.

But what does he want?

"And I know you- bottling this up is not making it any better. You're too much like me." His father sighs. "You're bright, but you're unproductive when you're sad. When was the last time you showered?" 

Brian flushes with shame, he's glad his father can't see it because his face is blocked by the blanket. 

Because he doesn't take care of himself when he's upset. He can't sleep, change his clothes, clean himself up or do anything productive.

"That's what I thought." Harold pats his back one last time, before he gets to his feet. 

Before he leaves the room he turns back to Brians curled up body under the blanket.

"Today, you're vacuuming the living room and cooking dinner. Let your mother rest." 

It's not a question or a request, but Brian nods stiffly anyway. He can't say no to his father- the head of the household.

"Okay." His voice comes out broken and hoarse.

"Good, I love you kid." 

Brian curls in on himself even more. He can't imagine himself having the patience and authority over another human being the way his own parents have over him.

Still, in a few months that's what his reality will look like. 

"Love you too, dad."

~~~

Roger wakes up to the sound of voice coming from the living room. Which is unusual, because his grandmother normally doesn't have guests over. 

Her friends are too old to travel. Most of their family has shunned Roger thus shunned Grandma too. 

With a single glance at his alarm-clock on the nightstand he knows it's past noon already. 

With a heavy sigh, Roger drags himself out of bed. He tries to wrap himself up with his robe against the bitter cold, but it doesn't close around his belly anymore.

His shirt rides up and won't cover his full tummy either, no matter how often Roger tucks it into his pajama-pants. 

"Shit..." He mumbles in defeat. Already tired again despite having just stepped out of bed. 

As a last resort Roger grabs his blanket and bundles himself into it like a burrito, before he shuffles down the stairs on his bare feet. Following the ringing of three familiar voices. 

"-Heard this one on the radio the other day. What was it called again?"

His grandmothers worn voices is the first Roger can distinguish as they echo through the hallway. 

"Seven Seas of Rhye." Freddie replies proudly. "Our first hit single, may I add." 

"I loved that song. But my favorite one you recorded was White Queen on the second album if I'm correct? You guys have some fine musicianship, very versatile too. When can I expect to hear some new music ?"

There's some low thoughtful humming, before John speaks up. His voice much meeker and more timid in the presence of an elder Alpha. 

"Ehm... We are not so sure with Brian gone. But we are working on a third album."

Roger finally makes it to the living room, but instead of walking inside and disturbing the conversation he halts in the doorway. 

There he sees John, Freddie and his grandmother sitting around the dinner table with their cups of tea and a plate of biscuits between them. 

"Roger told me about that. Heard he filed for more loans for this too." She shakes her head sadly. "I don't understand why your management won't have a better solution for you. At this rate you will all go bankrupt." 

"Tell me about it." John averts his eyes, before sipping at his tea. Hands cupped around the China gracefully. 

"But we love what we do. And we're good." Freddie exclaims with wide hand gestures. A huge grin on his face. "It's going to be fine. We'll earn all the money back. We touch hearts of young and old!"

It makes Rogers grandmother chuckle warmly, despite how pale and sick she looks, before raising her cup as well. "I'll drink to that, Dear."

The sound of Rogers belly churning persistently gives him away.

All three of them look up at him. Wearing identical worried facial expression as they scan him down. 

Roger knows he's not at his best right now. He doesn't sleep well, his eyes are puffy from crying and he looks thicker around the waist every day. 

It's within their rights to worry, but it still makes him uncomfortable knowing it was his own actions that lead to Brian leaving. And that ended up in a heartbroken Roger. 

He doesn't need their sympathy- doesn't deserve it either. He just needs to get his life together. 

"Morning." His voice comes out gruffer than he had intended to. He pushes himself away from the doorpost to plant himself on the free seat beside John. 

"Afternoon." His grandmother corrects him and raises an eyebrow as he lowers himself with a groan. 

He ignores her- or the others in order to stuff his face with biscuits. 

They all watch him tentatively. The tension in the room growing as they don't say a word. All quietly sipping their tea and walking on eggshells around him.

"What's this about? Grandma gonna replace me in the band?" Roger asks with his mouthful to joke his way out of the awkward silence. 

John nudges him gently. "We could never." 

Instantly the tension is gone. Freddie wriggles his eyebrows at Grandma.

"Can you drum Ms. Taylor?" 

She chuckles and shakes her head instantly. "Oh Sweetheart, absolutely not. I don't know where Roger got his rhythm from, but not from me." She playfully pushes the plate of biscuits closer to Roger when he reaches for it a  third time. "Oh do finish it, Rog. You should stop sleeping through breakfast. You need to eat enough, or you'll end up in the hospital again." 

He pouts at her from behind the crumbs. But he knows she's right.

Both Freddie and John quietly giggle at him getting scolded. Hiding their faces behind their teacups.

"I know grandma." 

"Don't you forget that you're pregnant, Rog." 

The teasing in her tone has died down. Roger sobers up as well. 

"How could I forget..."

He splays a hand over his belly. None of his clothes fit him anymore. It's another cause for concern. Another thing he has to worry about and spend money on. 

He hopes crop tops are in fashion this summer. 

"Besides, I had to catch up on some lost sleep."

John wraps a comforting arm around his shoulder and pulls him into a sideways hug. Allowing Roger to rest his head in the crook of his neck.

"We understand, Darling. But try to take care of yourself." Freddie sighs with sad eyes mirroring his grandmothers'. 

It's been a hell of a week. Roger has to admit that he's been crying himself to sleep at night. Muffling his tears with his pillow to keep his grandmother from worrying even more.

The disastrous studio session hadn't helped one bit. 

The sleepless nights in which he worries about providing for his child, finishing the nursery, his grandmothers health, Brian, the future of Queen- and anything else that keeps him up. 

Too anxious to properly rest. 

"Can we talk about something else?" Roger swallows down the biscuits with a gulp of Johns tea. "Please?"

"Of course." John promises with a soft smile. Rubbing his shoulder in reassurance. "Ms.Taylor actually called us because-"

Before John can finish his sentence, the elderly woman holds up her hand. "John, it's Sarah or you can call me Grandma. We're all going to raise a baby together after all. Might as well get comfortable." 

Roger chuckles involuntarily when Freddie sees that as an invitation to wrap his arms around his grandmother and hug her warmly.

"Very beautifully said, Grandma. It's our community baby." 

Grandmother sends Roger a desperate glance at being squeezed for a bit longer than she's used to from people outside the family. 

"That's what you get for inviting people over without consoling me." 

But he smiles, which he genuinely hasn't done in weeks. It feels almost forbidden to do so, considering his grim circumstances. 

"Oh hush, Dear. Deacky and I are here to help you make a start with the nursery." Freddie elaborates as he let's go of the tight hug. "You've been stressed- we have been useless shits in the studio. We might as well do something productive."

They're all looking straight at him again. Waiting for him to explode or flee. Or whatever is expected of a hormonal emotional wreck.

"That's- are you sure you have nothing better to do?" 

He chuckles to play it off as a joke. To make sure he isn't being selfish and he screws up again the way he had lost Brian. 

John can see right through his awkward smile and squeezes his shoulder. "Of course not."

"We knew you would be difficult, that's why we came without letting you know beforehand." Freddie says as a matter of fact. Flicking his fingers to articulate his words. "You're in a dark place right now."

"We just want to help. All of us." John adds in a low voice. 

It makes Roger warmer than the blanket ever could. His cheeks flush under the positive attention. 

He glances at his grandmother, who looks worried by his silence, but also relieved to see what kind of of people Roger surrounds himself with. 

Rogers shoulders lose some of the tension as he sags against the back of the chair with a half-smile.

"Thank you-" He glances from young and timid John to excited and sparkling Freddie. "Both of you and Grandma. I'm really shit right now." 

Before any of them can interrupt him, Roger waves their protests off. "I don't feel like getting out of bed, I can't eat a normal meal, I can't sleep or begin to care about what I look like right now." 

He looks down at his rounding belly. His baby growing rapidly inside of him without knowing the emotional stress happening in its surroundings.

"So don't mind me too much. I'm trying." 

Roger looks up again, a hand gently cupping the underside of his firm belly. 

"I have fucked up with Brian and now I feel numb and afraid I'll fuck up more, which I emotionally can't afford." 

John leans over to lay a hand over Rogers', on top of his belly. Freddie gets to his feet to wrap his arms around Rogers shoulders. And from across the table Grandma sends him the sweetest of all smiles, he can detect no lies in her eyes when she mouths.

'It going to be okay.'

He wishes he could believe her. Instead he just leans into Freddie's hug and blows his grandmother a kiss. 

It'll have to do for now.

~~~

Brian hates to admit it, but his father was right. It feels good to be active. 

Maybe not so much in the form of cleaning, but he doesn't feel quite as pent up like he has been the last couple of weeks. Ready to burst with emotions.

He feels some of the heaviness lift off his aching heart as he scrubs the kitchen floors, old fashioned on his hands and knees. 

The radio is on in the background, but Brian can barely register what the station is playing.

While his gloved hands rub over the dated tiles in the kitchen, his mind keeps racing. Much more collected than the past few days now that his hands are busy.

But still. The endless spiral of questions and doubts keep him jittery.

_Why did Roger expect him to react so badly, that he had decided not to tell Brian at all?_

_Why did Roger tell John and Freddie but not him?_

_Why did Roger continue to keep more secrets after they had mutually promised not to lie anymore?_

_Why was Roger so sure the baby is Brian?_

He knows he could get an answer if he picked up the phone once. Hear Roger out. 

But the Omega had so many chances to tell Brian what was going on. That he's pregnant. Now Brian needs time to think about his next step. His perspective of the situation.

Roger had his chance to think it through. Three months already. 

If that's how far along he is anyway. All the doctor had said was that Roger was past the first trimester. 

That could mean barely three months, up to five months. 

If Roger is really pregnant with Brians baby, he had gotten pregnant during the weekend of heat they had shared in January. 

Brian glances up at the calendar hanging on the wall next to the fridge. Reading May the 21st. 

He wipes the sweat off his forehead, before he continues to aggressively scrub the floors. Not satisfied until his head is blank.

Meaning he could continue cleaning until he could see his reflection in the dark tiles. 

He wonders... 

How can Roger be sure it's Brians?

To be frank the Omega has fucked every Alpha in a mile radius of the dorms. It's a bitter thought, but how can Roger know for sure it's Brian who got him pregnant? 

They hadn't worn any protection. The condom had broken and they decided it wasn't necessary anyway, because Roger is on birth control.

Apparently not very affective birth control.

But how many other Alphas had Roger fucked without a condom? 

Did Roger not tell Brian about the baby, because he actually doesn't truly know the baby is Brians? Is he afraid the baby might pop out with deep red hair or with a dark skin color?

It's a reasonable explanation why Roger was hesitant to tell anyone. Perhaps for once regretful of his wild lifestyle. 

The pool of potential Alphas is probably endless. It carves a pit of jealousy in Brians stomach. 

"Whoa- I said clean the kitchen floor. Not dig a hole through the foundation of the house."

His father chuckles warmly as he comes walking into the room with his suitcase. He watches Brians face redden with embarrassment.

He'd been scrubbing fast enough to rip holes into his gloves. 

"Sorry..." Brian pipes out awkwardly. Dropping the clothe to stare up at his father and rest his aching arms for a moment. "I got carried away."

"Oh no it's fine, I haven't seen this kitchen this clean in months. Continue the good work, son."

Brian sighs, nodding as his father leaves to get out of his work clothes. When Harold is gone, Brian sheepishly grabs the rag again and continues to clean. 

With a little less passion now that he'd work himself out a bit. 

This is good, keeping himself busy and actively thinking about the questions he needs answered in the upcoming future. 

He should hear Roger out. But Brian is too upset to answer the phone. 

~~~

"What color are you going to pick for the nursery?" 

Roger gives John a half hearted shrug. "Probably yellow, maybe green or something." 

John hums, carrying another heavy box of old papers to the pile of trash. Which Freddie is sorting through to make sure they aren't throwing away any official documents. 

"Maybe Freddie wants to paint something on the wall? To set a theme." Roger suggests quietly as he glances at the plain white walls of his grandmothers old office. One hand reaching back to knead his lower back. Always aching these days. 

Freddie instantly perks up at the suggestion. "I could definitely do that! What do you have in mind?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I take suggestions, as long as it's not gender specific." 

Roger bends through his knees to pitch in and help carry a box of photo albums towards the door- John rushes over to snatch it out of Rogers grip.

"Are you mad? You can't pick this up!" John scolds with wide eyes. "You're 22 weeks pregnant. And don't think I haven't noticed how your back has been hurting."

Roger rolls his eyes. "Relax, I am fine carrying a box for a couple of meters."

But it feels kind of relieving when John lowers him back into the office chair. The pressure on his back had really been bugging him. 

"I'd rather have you rest." John pats his shoulder, before dragging the next box with old reports to Freddie's feet. "You've helped a lot already."

"Barely... I've only swept the floors and done some dusting." Roger grumbles as he folds his hands over his stomach. His shirt ridden up to reveal his navel, he's long given up on pulling it down. 

Freddie chuckles warmly from where he's sitting on the floor amidst a piles of papers. "If your pout wasn't already adorable, but your cute tummy sticking out is just too much to handle."

"Oh shut up." But Roger can't help the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He splays his flat palm over his exposed stomach. "It's a real pain. Nothing fits me anymore." 

John passes him, grunting at the weight of yet another box of photo albums. "You should do some shopping. Maternity wear." 

The idea alone exhausts Roger. 

He can't imagine enjoying a full day of standing on his swollen feet and walking around with his aching back. 

Besides, he's still rather upset about Brian being off the radar. 

"Just sounds like so much work- and money." Roger complains half heartedly. Rubbing more firmly where he feels the baby flutter inside of him. 

"We can go thrifting. I'll take you, I promise we'll have a good time!" Freddie practically begs with huge pleading eyes.

John giggles, before turning to Roger. "You can't say no to that face."

Sure he could. But Roger knows Freddie and John are doing their best to look after Roger and the baby. They show up every day to get him out of bed. To keep him busy. 

Anything but laying around in bed being miserable.

Besides, he loves shopping with Freddie- when he's not pregnant and heartbroken anyway. 

"Okay fine." Roger chuckles at Freddie's celebration cheer. "I really need the baby to stop growing so fast."

He leans back into his chair with a sigh, watching John lift boxes while Freddie sorts papers. They've already gotten rid of most of the furniture, selling them or putting them into the attic. They cleaned the room and now sort through smaller items to figure out a new place for them.

All in order to transform the office into a nursery.

Roger can't say he feels happy. He doesn't know how Brian is doing, or what his future will look like.

But sitting in his future nursery, the baby contentedly growing inside of him- he can't help but the soft smile splaying over his face. The stretching skin of his belly warm under his hands.

"Rog- did you feel the baby kick?"

Rogers head snaps up at John, who's watching him with wide excited eyes. 

"No, not yet." He says meekly. "I was just thinking about the nursery and stuff. Sorry."

John shakes his head with a half smile. "Don't apologize, you just seemed kind of fixated for a moment there."

"Dr Lawrence said it could happen any moment now." Freddie happily pitches in. "Have you felt nothing at all?"

Roger is still cupping the underside of his belly as he speaks. "No real kicks, but I've felt flutters, I know it's the baby. They get stronger every day."

"Really?" Freddie asks enthusiastically. Immediately crawling over to Roger to cling onto the Omegas leg and rest his chin on his knee. "Do you feel them now?"

Roger resists the urge to jitter his leg to shrug Freddie off. Instead he nods, he grabs one of Freddie's hands and moves it to the left underside of his belly.

"Yeah, here." 

Freddie flattens his hand and closes his eyes to concentrate.

"You probably won't feel anything- it's just little flutters."

But Freddie doesn't care. He keeps his hand in place and stays perfectly still in the hopes of feeling the baby move against his palm. 

Roger lets him. He kind of misses people touching him with his Alpha gone. 

Somewhere behind them John had grabbed Freddie's photo camera and snapped two pictures of them for the scrapbook.

It's a pity Brian has to miss all of this. Designing the nursery, shopping for maternity clothes, the first kick and all other pregnancy developments of the second trimester. 

After a few quiet moments in which only the rustling of John moving around fills the room, Freddie pulls his hand back from Rogers belly- sweetly kissing the spot he's been touching before he sits upright. 

"You'll immediately tell me when it happens right?" 

Roger smiles. "I will." 

"Good!" Freddie claps his hands together. "Let's go back to work, poor Deacky doing everything by himself."

John snorts as he passes them with another box he can barely lift. "What else is new?"

"Oh hush darling." Freddie waves him off, before turning back to his paper work. "Rog, what about a clowns theme for the nursery?"

"Or not. That's creepy." John pitches in.

"No it's gender neutral and children love clowns."

"Why not a flower theme? Or sea animals. Like orcas?" 

"Yes, killer whales are very appropriate for a little baby." Freddie rolls his eyes sarcastically. "You can't be serious."

"Oh but we should take your suggested clown theme serious." 

Roger continues to listen to the bickering with closed eyes and two hands on his stomach. Glad that they're keeping his mind off of Brian and his sadness. 

For now.

~~~

Guilt. 

Guilt was the last emotion Brian thought he would feel after Roger had lied to him. 

Yet here he is. Sitting on the couch, peeling potatoes with his mother, while his stomach cramps with deep gutted guilt. 

The phone keeps ringing day and night. It makes Brian wonder if Roger ever sleeps. His parents are annoyed and suspicious-

Still he doesn't pick up. 

Despite missing the band, music, university and Roger himself, Brian can't get himself to put his betrayal aside and answer the phone. 

"Mum?"

She looks up at him with a surprised smile when he speaks up for the first time in days.

"Yes, Honey?" 

"Was I planned or did I come unexpected?" 

It's not what she's expected to hear. Her eyebrows shoot up and she lets out a chocked chuckle.

"Excuse me?" 

Brians face heats up. He knows that he's walking on thin ice for someone who doesn't want his parents to know about him possibly getting an Omega pregnant.

"W-was I an expected baby?" 

"Oh dear," She shakes her head immediately with a genuine smile. "No you weren't." 

It is almost relieving to know his parents had gotten into parenting in a similar hurry and insecurity as Brian.

He sighs, shoulders sagging as his hands never stop peeling the potato skin with the kitchen knife. "Okay."

"But I had nothing to worry about." His mother continues with a fond glint in her eyes. "Your father was there for me."

Ruth sighs as well, but hers is softer and wistful. Her gaze clouds with dreamy memories. "He immediately found a responsible job, we were already mated of course, but I was still living at home. We were quick to find our own place, to have you."

She reaches over to squeeze his arm. A reassuring smile on her face as she catches his gaze.  

Brian tries to shrink in on himself. Guilt swallowing him up from the inside out. 

"Don't look so upset, Bri, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Your father and I only got our lives together because of you."

Ruth ruffles his hair and kisses his warm cheek. Blushing in embarrassment.

He definitely doesn't want to have Roger raise the child alone. 

If Brian is the father, he should step up and act like one. Find a steady job for stability if Queen doesn't work out. He needs to find a place to live after graduation. 

Most importantly, he needs to make amends with Roger, who needs the support now more than ever.

Support Brian had promised to provide, before he's run out of the hospital. 

"You can tell me anything, Brian." His mother whispers softly, to make sure his father couldn't hear it in the other room. "What's going on?" 

Brian has yet to grasp the idea of becoming a parent. He has to get over the feeling of being kept in the dark for at least 3 months. Maybe more. 

He can't come clean yet. 

His mother is already worried sick about him. Brian can't handle her disapproval on top of his own emotional baggage.

"Nothing, mum." 

She scoffs half heartedly. "Then why did you ask? Do you really think I'm that daft?"

He doesn't reply, sheepishly tapping his foot on the carpet with nervous energy.

It takes a few seconds before Ruth gives up. She sighs heavily and goes back to peeling her own potatoes.

Yes, Brian is walking on very thin ice. 

~~~

"What about this?" 

Roger scrunches up his nose at the yellow floral blouse Freddie holds up to him. 

"It looks like something grandma would wear." He huffs in annoyance as he skims through the limited amount of maternity clothes in the thrift store. 

Freddie is becoming a subtly more desperate with every passing second. They've been shopping for hours and only managed to find a a couple of outfits for Roger to grow into.

"Well dear, they won't be selling much animal prints in the maternity section." He presses with a glance at Rogers awful zebra trousers he couldn't even button up. "Try to keep an open mind."

"I'm trying." Roger whines- causing people around them to stare at the odd duo. 

A small Alpha with dark painted nails, platform heels and a hot pink waistcoat, shopping with an unmated pregnant Omega, who's shirt is barely covering his naval. 

Not something you see every day.

Roger tries to convince himself that maybe they recognize them from Queen. But it's not a realistic assumption- especially not with the disdainful stares and disapproving whispers.

"What about this, you'll love this." 

Freddie ignores all the onlookers and presents Roger with a white T-shirt. 

'I'm a virgin. (This is an old shirt)' it reads. Roger snorts and snatches it from Freddie to throw into their basket. 

"That's awful. Definitely taking that." 

Freddie lets out a triumphant cheer. They're gonna need more shirts with summer coming along. "We're making progress." 

Slowly... Roger muses while he rakes through the maternity pants. His highest in demand, because he'd love to be able to zip his trousers. 

He has to admit that it's not been a bad day. Freddie's happy energy has been rubbing off on him. 

They've not spent too much money yet. Roger got to eat some spicy burritos with a ridiculous amount of garlic. They went from shop to shop, got him some of the basics to get through the next few weeks at least. 

Of course he still doesn't feel the best. His back hurts from walking all day, his feet ache and he still suffers from sleepless nights- thinking about Brian. 

The name alone makes his face recoil in irritation. 

Brian should be the one shopping with him right now, not Freddie.

It should be Brian with his hand on Rogers lower back to show his support and comfort. 

Roger leans into the touch anyway. Taking anything he can to fill up the emptiness Brian had unknowingly left.

Or maybe the Alpha had known what kind of impact this would have on Roger and the baby, but he just didn't care.

He should answer the phone. Hear Roger out. 

"What got you worked up?" Freddie asks quietly, leaning in so shoppers around them can't listen in on their conversation. 

Roger bites his lip and shakes his head. "It's stupid."

"Tell me."

"Thinking about Brian." Roger admits sheepishly, pulling a sheer blouse off the rack and putting it in his basket without checking the size. "It's... Just fuck. How can I explain myself if he doesn't even pick up his phone?"

Freddie hums. His fingers pressing gently to the knots in Rogers lower back while his other hand continues to browse through the clothes.

"Can I say something you probably don't want to hear?"

Roger stops moving for a moment. He furrows his eyes at the Alphas gentle tone. "What is it?" 

Freddie stands his ground as he straightens his back and takes a deep breath.

"It's a real option that Brian is not coming back. The baby will be here with or without Brians support." 

He doesn't try sugarcoat it. Though he tries to keep comforting Roger with a light massage. 

"I know you're upset, but it's been 3 weeks. You've not heard a peep from him. You need to get your life together. Have you talked to the university yet about getting your degree?"

Roger shakes his head curtly. His fist subconsciously clenching around a green sweater. 

"You need to stop wasting your time worrying about Brian. If he wants part of your life- or Queen, he'll have to call back." Freddie doesn't sound quite exasperated, he's just worried, for Rogers wellbeing and the baby's. "You need to put your energy into getting your future sorted. Your degree, the nursery, a job. Your health- how much did you sleep last night?"

"Four hours I guess." Roger mumbles half heartedly. Resisting the urge to look away from Freddie's intense gaze. 

"You got dark circles under your eyes. Dr Lawrence advised you to sleep at least 8 hours a day." Freddie wraps his arms around Roger and pulls him into a relentless hug. Squeezing the two of them together. "I don't know how to bring this lightly, but Alphas are idiots. Brian is an idiot. He left. We gotta figure it out from here." 

Roger nuzzles his face into Freddie's neck. Eagerly scenting him to keep himself from crying in public.

Of course he had thought of the possibility that Brian won't return. But he never dwelt on it.

He held onto the idea of some kind of happy ending. 

"I didn't mean to upset you." Freddie adds as he rubs Rogers back gently. "John thought you wouldn't be able to handle it. But I knew you needed to hear it."

Freddie has known Roger for a longer time anyway. John grew closer to him while he was pregnant and a hormonal wreck. Freddie knows how Roger thinks, how he handles tough situations. 

Roger nods against the warm skin. His eyes squeezed closed as he clutches Freddie's waist. 

"I just... I know I don't necessarily deserve to be forgiven, but the baby does deserve another parent." 

Freddie kisses his temple with a heavy sigh. "Until Brian can see his mistake of leaving you, John and I will be the other parent."

The Alpha sways them to the awful store-music coming from speakers above them. Roger presses his belly impossibly closer to Freddie's flat stomach.

"Thank you." He sniffs. Just barely holding back his tears. "I needed that."

"You need to talk to the school administration, you need to apply to a job for after the pregnancy. You need to sleep." Freddie pulls back to cradle Rogers pouty face. Squishing his cheeks between his painted fingers. "Because you also need to step up to be a parent." 

Roger huffs. His chest deflating, before he poles his tongue out to lick Freddie's hand.

"Everyone is looking at us." The Omega complains when Freddie doesn't budge. Trying to change the subject before the Alpha tricks him into crying. 

"What else is new?" 

"My fly is open." Roger retorts dryly. 

"I wonder if it's the unzipped zipper or zebra print that's got people staring." 

A smile tugs at the corner of Rogers lip. "Maybe it's the pregnancy." 

"No, that can't be it." 

They look each other in the eye, before they burst out in a fit of giggles. 

For a moment Roger is afraid Freddie might sober up and continue their heavy conversation after they're done laughing. But he has nothing to be worried about. 

Freddie lets go of his face to continue to browse the trouser section. All signs of their previous talk forgotten. 

Roger still has his arm wrapped around Freddie's waist. Tiredly leaning against the Alphas side while he watches Freddie pull clothes from the rack. 

He has a lot to think about. A lot to do.

Because Freddie is right, he's wasted enough time trying to win Brian back. He needs to get his priorities straight. 

The baby will be here in less than 19 weeks. There's no time to be sulking around. 

"What about this?" 

Freddie holds up a pair of black maternity pants with scattered butterflies embroidered onto it. 

Roger snorts, his cheek on Freddie's shoulder as he takes the item from the Alpha to throw it into the basket. 

"You know me too well."

"I do," Freddie sing-songs proudly, before showing off yet another piece of clothing, this time a skin tight leather shirt. "How sexy is this?" 

_I got nobody to be sexy for._ Roger thinks bitterly, but instead he says. "I can't wear that. My nipples would hurt so much."

"Are they still sensitive?"

Roger nods miserably. "I can only do soft fabrics for now." 

"You know, I actually read in a magazine once that if you put ice-cubes to your nipples they won't be as-"

Roger laughs. Still leaning against the Alpha as he listens to his ridiculous findings and stories while they shop.

~~~

It only took a couple of seconds before Brian found the right section.

The bookcase was painted half pink, half blue. The spines of the books were equally as colorful and bright. Each inviting Brian to pick them. 

It's dauntingly overwhelming. 

He selects way too many at first. He's barely able to keep the stack of 12 books in his arms, before finding a table to eliminate a few. 

It takes him a good hour of frowning down at the covers and reading the table of contents. 

In the end he picks only three in total. The Guide To a Healthy Pregnancy, The Surprising Science of Omega Pregnancy, and How To Be a Pregnant Father. 

They cover all the subjects Brians mind has been yearning to know more about.

How Roger experiences the pregnancy, the ins and outs of the biological progress, and lastly what Brians role is in the story. 

"Good afternoon. Could you find everything you were looking for?" 

The librarian behind the reception desk greets him in monotone. She's a red haired Omega with a bored frown. 

"Uhm, yes." Brian fiddles with his wallet to show his membership card, before putting the books on top of her desk. "Here it is."

She takes the card from him with an inaudible mumble. Writing down his name on the patrons list. 

Then she takes the stack of books to check their condition and note the ISBN numbers. 

Though the second she actually reads the first title her whole demeanor changes. 

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations." She is quick to wrap the books in a paper bag for him while she beams. "Are you having a little boy or a girl?" 

Brians face flushes. He's glad there's nobody else in the queue to witness his embarrassment. 

"Uhm... We're keeping it a surprise."

"Oh not that it matters. As long as the baby is healthy, right." She continues to chatter, while stamping his card with the date the books need to be returned. "Has the pregnancy been hard on your Omega?"

 _I don't know._ Brian thinks bitterly. He's done with her being all up in his business.

No matter how friendly the nature.

"I-I suppose." Brian curtly answers. Taking the paper bag from the woman, before she asks another question about his own child he can't answer. "Thanks ma'm."

"You're welcome. Good luck to you and your Omega, sir." 

He grits his teeth together on the way out. 

He can only imagine the reactions Roger must have gotten as well for being an unmated pregnant Omega. 

Brian doesn't want to dwell on it. It's not his fault, Roger was the one that decided not tell Brian. He wanted to do it alone. 

Still, the guilt makes the Alpha nauseas.

"For fucks sake." Brian mumbles bitterly at the familiar cramps created by his conscience. 

All Brian can do is keep his head low and walk home as fast as he can. Eager to get a grip on the concept of pregnancy with the help of his books. 

~~~

"Mr Hopkins will see you now."

Roger looks up from where he's been drumming his fingers on top of his belly.

With a huff and help of the chairs handles, he gets to his feet and follows the perky Beta into Mr Hopkins office.

He gives her a half hearted smile as he passes her by. Too nervous to actually be sincere.

She smiles back, politely not staring at his obvious baby bump as she leads him into the small grey office.

"Roger Taylor!" 

Roger has a bad feeling about this. His heart beats entirely too fast to be considered healthy, as the man- Mr Hopkins, a cigar between his lips, wearing a smart suit over his beer belly- calls him into the room.

Hopkins smacks his file onto his desk. Frowning a bit behind the smoke.

"It's never good news when a good student comes in for a hasty appointment, this late into the school year." 

He leans back into his chair and sighs. Scanning Roger down with an unimpressed expression. 

The door closes behind the Omega. 

Roger squirms when his eyes linger on Rogers waist. Obviously pregnant underneath his thin shirt. 

There's no use in hiding it anymore. He's over halfway there, 22 weeks. The baby lets itself be known by being huge. 

"Take a seat, Roger. I think you have something important to tell me."

Roger nods hastily. Glad to be off his tired feet. 

It's a nerve wrecking appointment. He's been dreading to come here. Today he finds out whether the university will let him finish his degree, after 3 and a half years of flawless performance. Or let him go, because of failed birth control. 

Roger folds his hands over his belly and leans back with a sigh. 

"I have been trying to avoid this appointment for a while now."'

He meets the headmasters eyes and holds his pointed gaze. Not so much afraid of him as Roger is afraid of his power to ruin his entire future.

Hopkins raises his eyebrow. "And why is that?" 

"Because I'm pregnant. But I also want my Bachelor of sciences." Roger elaborates frankly. Not once looking away from the headmasters piercing eyes.

The man hums. Putting the cigar between his fingers and out of his mouth. 

"Congratulations are in order," He leans forward to shake hands with Roger. Who returns it stiffly. "Having a little boy or girl?"

Roger shrugs, before sitting back in the chair. His lower back hurts and he's too tired for small talk. 

"That's not what I'm here for- Sir. To be frank, I just need to know if I'll be allowed to finish my degree." 

Something in Hopkins eyes shift. Amusement glints in his eyes at Rogers straight-to-the point-attitude, despite his lips still being pressed into a thin line. 

Instead of replying, he puts the cigar between his lips once more to instead drag Rogers file towards him. 

He noisily skims through the papers. It's not too thick. Roger never got into trouble at school. It just contains papers with proof of residence, his identification, grades and a standard medical report for Omegas. 

"Straight 'A' student, pregnant and unmated just months before finishing his BSc. How tragic?" 

He doesn't even look at Roger whilst he says it. Still flipping through the papers with great intend. 

Roger shifts in his chair uneasily. Rubbing his hand over his belly to keep himself calm and meek. The way Omegas are taught to sway Alphas over.

"It doesn't have to be tragic if you let me get my degree anyway."

Hopkins straight up grins. Putting the file down with a snort like cough. Smoke spluttering out of his mouth as he goes.

"I like you Roger." He points at him, still coughing up some smoke. "I do. You got some balls, coming into my office without any shame, owning up to your mistake."

The word stings. 

Roger frowns at it. But he tries not to let his distaste be known too much.

The kid was unexpected, Roger won't lie about that. Though the baby wasn't a mistake. It will never be.

It's Rogers fluttering bundle of joy. Contently camping up inside of him. A striking force of change in Rogers already hectic life.

But by all means, a happy accident. Not a mistake. 

"You're a good student. No fights, good attendance, extraordinary grades. Besides, you're the only Omega in your class." The man whistles, leaning back and folding his arms over his belly the same way Roger is. Though he is not carrying a child. Just one few beers too many. "That's impressive. Dare I say, I think you're magnificent."

It makes Roger blush.

Of course people have been surprised about him attending university, which is still rare for most Omegas. But first getting into dentistry had been a nearly impossible task. 

Nobody expected him to be as lucky the second time around. Yet Roger got accepted for the biology course too. 

Yes, many people were surprised about his academic success. But not many of them had been impressed. Let alone called him magnificent.

"Thank you, sir." Roger blinks- hope bubbling in his chest. "Does that mean..."

Hopkins nods. "Yes, I won't kick you out. We need people like you, driven and feisty. But give me no reason to change my mind. People who believe you should be at home with your feet up, will complain. No bad grades and no slacking and I'll have no grounds to let you go."

Roger keeps staring at him. Not quite believing his ears.

It's the first time in days he's finally felt something different than grief and hopelessness. 

A soft smile breaks out on his face. Knowing now that with a degree he could more easily find a way to support his kid once it's born.

"Thank you, Sir. You're doing me and the little one a huge favor." 

He hadn't ever met Hopkins before, but he hadn't expected an Alpha so old and rich to be helpful and laid back as him. 

"It's my duty to look after my students." Hopkins informs. Grabbing a piece of paper to write down their agreement. "That includes the small number of Omegas."

"Right."

Roger gets up to his feet. Slower than he had to a few weeks ago, with his aching back and shift in gravity. The baby is growing fast. Almost too fast for Rogers body to keep up. 

"I'm glad this is settled. I was kind of worried sick." 

Hopkins looks up at him as he hovers over the desk. 

"Don't stress too much. It's no good for the baby." 

Roger flushes. Not wanting to dwell on how he has been spending the last few days pitying himself. This being the first 24 hours he hasn't tried to call Brian. But slept through the night, or kept himself busy with studying. 

"I won't, I promise." Roger smiles, shuffling towards the door on shaking feet.

"Roger-"

The Omega turns around just before he turns the offices' doorknob.

"Yes?"

Hopkins clears his throat. Cigar between his fingers again as he looks at Roger thoughtfully. "You never did tell me if it's going to be a boy or a gal?"

"That's because I don't know myself either. I want to be surprised."

Hopkins hums, a little taken aback. "Huh. Interesting."

He grabs his pen and turns back to his papers. Not looking up as he waves Roger off. "You can go now. I've got you covered.

Roger smiles. Feeling his heart swell as he steps outside of the office, knowing that there's at least one part of his life that's not fallen apart before his eyes.

~~~

Brian finds himself finishing all three the books after only a couple of days.

He spends his time quietly cleaning the house. Even the garden.

It's tedious work, but it keeps him busy. Small tasks such as cleaning the oven, changing the tires of the car, dusting behind heaters and painting the fence.

Brian finishes up all the chores he could think of. 

It's past dinnertime, the library is closed- so Brian can't go out to get new books and Brian needs to stay busy with the information from the books to keep his pit of guilt at bay. 

The phone hasn't been ringing either. Anxious energy and the lack of playing with Queen makes him jittery. His hands ache to be put to work.

That's how he finds himself standing in the attic. 

This time not to clean the dimly lit room, but to explore some of the carton boxes and old furniture stored in the corners. 

It's not easy. The ceiling is too low for Brian to stand upright. The air is humid and the radio doesn't get any signal. 

But he has nothing better to do. 

He explores some of the boxes. Finding precious photo albums, or Christmas decorations. But also the litter-box that used to belong to his beloved cat, or his precious stuffed teddy bear that he'd lost. 

After several nostalgic albeit useless boxes, Brian hits the jackpot.

He plops down on his butt and crosses his legs. One by one getting a hold on the items tentatively stored inside the particular box.

"Hmm..." 

Brian snorts at a wooden toy that rattles at the softest touch. It's worn around the edges, but it still works.

The Alpha grabs an empty box for the items he wants to save for his own baby.

Supposedly...

Brian shakes his head and the thought off. He just wants to keep busy. And not think about Roger or how the Omega hadn't tried to call him for days.

Has he gotten over Brian? Did Roger figure out that Brian isn't the father anyway, 

_Stop._

The Alphas digs deeper into the box until his fingers curl around the softest blanket he's ever felt. 

He all but gasps at the fabric. Bringing it to his face to rub it against his cheek. 

The baby will love it. 

It's a pastel yellow, soft, small and it seems unused. Brian can't remember it from his own childhood, but he knows the baby deserves something that precious.

He eagerly continues to explore. Finding pacifiers, bottles, more blankets and little socks. 

Never had he seen socks that tiny.

They barely cover his fingers. He can't imagine someone's feet being small enough to fit in there.

It's silly, but the size makes Brian smile. 

The uplifted expression doesn't last. He wonders if Roger has been doing any baby shopping himself. 

He wonders if Roger already has a favorite blanket, tiny socks and enough rattlers to keep the baby satisfied.

Brian has been yearning to ask questions. The books he'd read in record time gave him the impulse to do something for the baby. Anything productive.

The books had endless instructions for items the baby needs.

There were so many necessities that Brian can't imagine Roger having the finances to get all of it. 

So the Alpha continues to looks. Whether Roger needs it or not. Whether Brian decides to show the Omega his founding or not. 

Brians hands grab a hold of something sturdy and long. He holds the item up from the box and snorts.

It's a baby mobile, to hang over the crib. This one in particular has twelve soft stares hanging down on strings. 

Brian gives it a gentle push, watching it twirl prettily as he holds it in the air. Imagining how he himself never wanted to part from the childish thing- not even when he was seven years old.

His father had compromised it by putting stickers of stars on the ceiling of Brians bedroom. 

It's a bit embarrassing, but Brian likes to think this was the very start of his love for space.

Without hesitation, Brian leans over to put the mobile into the carton box-

"Brian."

The Alpha all but jumps when suddenly his mother is standing in the doorway. 

With one of Brians books clutched between her hands.

"I think we need to talk."

~~~

"We need to have a fluid transition from flick of the wrist to Lily." Freddie mumbles deep in thoughts. "It's just... ehhmm." 

Roger and John spare a skeptic glance at the Alpha. Who's sitting behind the piano in the recording box. Pen between his lips as he scratches and switches notes. 

They've been in the studio for hours. 

It's much better than the first day without Brian. They've mutually decided to keep blanks in the tapes where the guitar should be added- to take some pressure off John. 

But the more work they get done, the more Freddie nitpicks at ever tedious detail. Needing 500 overdubs and re-dos, before he's satisfied.

Roger lazily stretches out and props his feet up on the mixing table. His hands resting on the swell of his belly, while he waits for further instructions from Freddie. 

"Do you think he's broken?" John whispers under his breath, causing Roger to snort.

Freddie sits frozen on his piano. Eyes wide open and fingers hovering the keys as his creative mind runs. 

"Seems like it." Roger cheekily retorts, before clicking on the button to talk to Freddie behind the glass.

"Fred?"

"Hmmm..." The Alpha doesn't even look up. His brows knitted together as if he's one second away from a musical epiphany. 

The problem is though, that he's been wearing that face for over an hour. 

"John and I were wondering if you're gonna include us in the brainstorming, else we're gonna grab some food." 

The Omegas quietly wait for a reply. Holding back giggles as Freddie is back in his own mind. Too busy with composing to communicate his ideas. 

John turns to Roger and shrugs. "I think he doesn't really need our input right now."

"You think?" Roger retorts with a smile. "Food?"

The other Omega nods, getting to his feet. "Food."

Roger extends his arms out for John to help him out of his chair. He groans at the aches in his back as he straightens his spine.

He steadies himself with Johns help, glancing half heartedly at Freddie- only to find the Alpha still engrossed in his own thoughts. 

"What do you want to eat?"

"Pizza." Roger replies without missing a beat. His stomach grumbles loudly at the mentioning. "We need it."

"Fine by me." John smiles while he gathers his coat and handing Roger his jacket. "What does Freddie want?"

Roger doesn't even bother to try and button his old jacket up. Leaning back a bit to shift the gravity of his belly. 

"Margarita or with black olives usually."

John hums thoughtfully, leaning forward to talk into the speaker again. "What kind of pizza do you want, Fred."

"One second darling." 

Roger and John share a look. There's no way this second will take any less time than the hour they've been waiting for right Freddie.

"We should just go, I bet you and the baby are hungry." John smiles sweetly, before zipping up his coat. 

Roger watches him stuff his wallet into his back pocket and fluff up his hair, getting ready to leave the studio for dinner.

But just as Roger is about to shuffle out of the door, he feels a dull jab to his left side. 

Coming from inside of his belly.

Roger freezes in place, nearly causing John to bump into him. 

"You okay, Rog?"

The Omega is too perplexed to reply. Lowering his hand to his stomach where the kid kicks him once again.

It's the most wholesome feeling. 

The small kicks and timid flutters feel like a happy group of butterflies concentrating on one single spot. 

"Rog?" 

John places a hand on Rogers shoulder and forces him to turn around. 

His eyebrows shoot up to his bangs when he sees Rogers bewildered grin. His cheeks flushed with delight.

"What is-"

Rogers smile impossibly widens. 

"The baby kicked." 

John had barely caught to words, because they were whispered softly under his breath. 

But the Omega heard it anyway. His own eyes glancing down to where Roger is rubbing his belly over his shirt. 

"Roger that's- Just now?”

“Yes.” Roger gasps when the baby repeats its movement. “Again!”

“Do you think I can feel it too-” 

Before John can even get the words out, he is blown aside by Freddie scrambling to be a part of the moment.

"OhmyGawdRogIcannotbelieve. Let me feel! Let me feel! Let me feel!"

"Of course he'll react to that." Roger snorts lovingly and shakes his head as Freddie rushes out of the recording box into Rogers personal space. Instantly getting to his knees to be eye to eye with the bump. 

Roger is quick to guide Freddie's hand where the baby had previously let itself be known. 

But the fluttering is almost gone again by now. 

All the while John wraps a supportive arm around Rogers shoulders to congratulate him on yet another milestone. 

"You look so happy." 

"I am." Roger grins without a second of doubt. 

Freddie doesn't allow them out of the studio to grab some food, before snapping a picture of the moment for the scrapbook. 

John hadn’t gotten the chance to feel the baby, but he doesn’t complain. Knowing Roger will feel the baby kick more frequently as time passes.

It’s a warm happening that leaves Roger energized and smiling the rest of the session.

Only later, in the evening when Roger lays perfectly still in his bed, waiting for the baby to kick again- his sadness creeps up to him again.

He realizes he hasn't called Brian in days.

But he also doesn't stay up anymore at night to cry while he thinks about the Alpha. Which is an improvement.

But he’s still gloomy by the end of the day. 

When he’s alone in bed.

Rationally he knows it's good that Brian has been reduced to a thought at the back of his mind, instead of casting a dark shadow over Roger the entire day. 

But his heart feels a yearning loneliness, still missing the Alpha. Feeling awful for not calling Brian anymore.

He considers it, to get out of bed to try and call the May household one last time. Perhaps they'll answer this time around? 

But he ends up deciding against the idea. 

Because Freddie is right. If Brian wants to come back and be a parent or a part of Queen, he has to call back himself. Roger shouldn't put his energy into someone who might never come back.

Still, it was incredibly disheartening thatBrian wasn't there today to record or feel the baby kick. 

Roger wants nothing more than for Brian to be here, spoon him from behind and place his hand onto Rogers belly. Waiting for another kick as eager as Roger is. 

With Brians warm body pressed against Rogers. His husky scent clouding the Omegas mind. Gently rubbing the firm skin of his growing belly while they fall asleep together. 

Apparently that is too much to ask. 

If only Roger _had_ asked sooner...

~~~

The last time Brian was in this position he was twelve years old. 

Little Brian had climbed over the fence to get into his neighbors backyard, where the old man had kept five doves in tiny cages. 

Their miserable cooing had kept Brian up for weeks. Until the day he had decided it was enough.

He had first politely asked the cruel neighbor to release the birds, but the man told him to mind his own business. 

That day, Brian had done what he had to and opened the cages without permission. 

Of course he got caught. Looking way too smug as the neighbor angrily rang the doorbell of the May household only a day later.

Brians parents sat him down at the kitchen table to decide his punishment. 

Today, for the first time in years, Brian is in for another lecture in that very same table. 

But Brian is not a teenager anymore. 

This time it's not his father yelling down on him, but it's his mother who's sitting opposite of him. Wearing an unreadable expression. 

Brian feels embarrassed for a number of reasons. 

1\. He should have told her why he ran from university.   
2\. He knows she believes he should have stayed with Roger no matter the circumstances.   
But 3, most importantly, he shouldn't be getting Omegas pregnant while he's unmated. 

"Explain yourself." 

Her voice comes out raspy and low. She's disappointed. 

If Brian could kick himself he would. His stomach churns with deep gutted guilt. 

He tries to explain it to her- the entire story without the gory details. 

“It all started with...”

He tells her how his relationship with Tim worsened with time. That Brian couldn't get himself to commit to Tim and that in return Tim wanted an open relationship. 

The idea alone makes his poor mother gasp in uncomfortable disbelief.

One thing led to another, Brian speeds over the part that he slept with Roger during the Omegas heat. 

And that afterwards Tim just wasn't enough anymore. The open relationship didn't work for Brian and that they put an end to it. 

He tells her about the tour, how Roger had been sick and acting out of character the entire time. But the Omega kept insisting he would tell Brian about his health in his own time. 

Brian tries not to look his mother in the eye too much. They're cold and watery with disapproval. 

It makes the Alpha recoil back in his chair. 

Though Ruth perks up at the part where he and Roger got together. They had shared a kiss by the end of the tour and they had decided to try being together. 

"But?" She asks, raising her eyebrow. "What went wrong?"

Brian fiddles with his fingers nervously. Getting to the hard part of the story. The part that will truly frustrate his mothers conservative heart.

He tells her about Roger collapsing and getting rushed to the hospital.

"Is he okay?"

"I-I think so..." 

In the hospital everything had been okay. But that was 3 weeks ago. Maybe Roger is not okay. Maybe that's why he called a hundred times. 

"Continue, please." 

Brian nods. He proceeds to tell her about how he found out that Roger was pregnant. How shocked he'd been. 

He tells her how he hadn't realized he was the father, because he isn't the only Alpha Roger has had a sexual relationship with. 

That makes his mother red with embarrassment. Matching Brians cheeks. 

He tells her how he had told Roger he would support him through the pregnancy, at the condition of no more secrets between them. 

That's when he found out by eavesdropping that he himself was the father. 

"My instinct told me to run."

His mother blinks at him blankly. The poor woman isn't even sure where to begin. 

"Is that how I raised you? To run away from your problems?" 

Brian quietly thanks God for his mothers soft voice, though the words still sting. He shakes his head, no. 

"Is that an option for Roger? To run away from his pregnancy?" 

Once more Brian sheepishly shakes his head. 

"Then why, my beautiful darling, did you think it was okay for you to run?" 

"He lied to me." Brian pipes out. "I-I think I loved him and he kept this a secret from me."

His mother sighs deeply, her shoulders deflating, before she scoots her chair closer to Brians. To wrap a warm arm around his shoulders. 

Brian leans into the hug, despite the tension of his body. Breathing in her familiar scent. 

She plays with his hair and kisses his forehead while she holds him. Of course she's disappointed, but he's still her first and only child. 

"Brian, to be frank. I don't care if you love him or not. A child should have two mated parents. An Omega shouldn't go through their pregnancy alone." 

Brian knew it was coming. He squeezes his eyes closed and sighs. 

"But maybe I do love him." 

Despite the lies and secrets- after being parted from Roger for so long, Brians feelings for Roger only intensified. 

He misses him dearly. 

He was afraid of going back home or answering the phone. Maybe Roger is over him by now?  
Maybe he isn’t the father after all? Maybe Roger never wanted Brian to know.

Ruth nudges him to get him to look up at her. 

"The time for maybe's and perhaps' are over. You're becoming a father." _If the baby is really his._ But he doesn't tell his mother about his doubts. "It's time to step up and fulfill your role." 

He gnaws at his bottom lip. "Maybe he doesn't want me to... Else he would have told me about the baby himself, right?"

"Just talk to him, darling." Ruth whispers, putting a strand of hair behind Brians ear. "It sounds to me like you do love him. I firmly believe the baby is better off with two loving parents."

"That doesn't mean he'll want me back. Or want to mate me. Especially not now that I've left him for three weeks." Brian frowns at his own words. He picks at his mothers sweater worriedly. 

Ruth hums. "From what you've told me, I think he is incredibly afraid of losing you. And I bet it was him who tried to call us a hundred times over the past few weeks."

Brian nods meekly.

"See? Who wouldn't love my beautiful boy." She smiles down at him, pinching his cheek. "Now it's time for you to man up and do what Alphas are supposed to do." 

Brian nods. Despite not agreeing with her tensions.

He doesn't want to win Roger back to conform to his societies standardized duty of an Alpha. But because he loves Roger and wants to be with him. 

Brian gets to his feet, only now noticing the tears streaming down his mothers face.

It makes his heart ache in his chest. Brian bends down to gently wipe her wet cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Sorry, mum...” 

"Don’t be, dear. I love you, Brian. You've only ever made me proud. I know you'll do the right thing."

Brian nods. 

He'll do what he has to in order to be a father for his baby. Or to be with Roger. 

"I will, mum. Don't worry."

"I suppose you'll be leaving soon." Ruth sighs with glistering eyes. 

He nods again, albeit sadder than before. "Yeah. I’ve stayed for too long."

"I loved having you back, but next time I see you, hopefully you'll bring a guest." She smiles warmly and winks.

Brian chuckles. 

"Hopefully so, yes."

~~~

_Ding-dong!_

Roger huffs as he struggles up from the couch. He wobbles towards the door with a raised eyebrow. 

He isn’t expecting anyone. 

Freddie is with Jim for the weekend. John owns a key to their dorm room and Roger hadn’t ordered any food.

With one hand on his lower-back, Roger turns the doorknob with a tiny frown between his knitted brows. 

“Who’s there-”

Roger nearly slams the door closed again when he sees who’s on the other side. Yet, he doesn’t. 

Instead the Omega freezes in place and his jaw drops open in disbelief. 

The last person Roger has expected to see today was Brian. Standing in the hallway with a sheepish smile and a huge package under his arm. 

“Hi... Can I come in?”

Roger blinks up at him- his lower lip begins to tremble as Brians eyes trail down Rogers body. 

It’s been 26 days since the hospital. 

Brian looks skinnier, he’s grown a scruffy beard and his eyes are hollow. Roger in return is bigger around the middle and his face is fuller. 

Brian grows more nervous with every silent passing second. His smile falters and his eyes rapidly shift. 

It takes a lot for Roger to stay composed. 

He barely does.

His hands curl into fists at his sides and every muscle in his body tenses up before Brian. 

“You promised me you wouldn’t leave.” Roger chokes out. Pushing down his tears with all his might. 

Brian nods and doesn’t manage to hold his own tears back when he holds out his gifts to Roger. 

“I’m sorry.”

Roger is too stiff to take the basket from him. His eyes stay trained directly onto Brian.

The Alpha uneasily shifts from one foot to the other. His arms grow rather tired when Roger doesn’t move to take the peace offering.

Brian is ready to burst from anxiety, because he can’t read Rogers blank face the way he normally knows exactly what Roger is thinking. 

The Alphas shoulders deflate in disappointment as he lowers his arms. 

“Please, Rog. I just want-” 

Roger doesn’t let him finish. He leaps forward to wrap his arms around the Alphas neck and feverishly connect their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- SEND ME AN ASK ON TUMBLR TO SUBMIT BABY NAME IDEAS !!!!! Anything is welcome!!!   
> \- My Tumblr is @emmaandorlando you can send your requests for baby names there and I will pick a name uwu~~  
> \- TELL me what you think of the chapter!! Leave a comment darling! I love those. Bless you so much for reading. See you ASAP ;)


	8. Chapter eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian has to deal with the consequences of his actions. Roger faces deep rooted insecurities and doubts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY BUT CAN WE just take a moment and appreciate that I updated in less then 10 days, 15.000 words?  
> Ya? I did that skfkfkdkd enjoy darlings

Brian is the first to pull back from the kiss. 

Roger slowly blinks and licks his lips to chase after him with a whine. The Alpha doesn't go far. He rests his forehead against Rogers, cradling the Omegas face delicately between his hands. 

They breathe in each others familiar scents. Both of them are panting from the hungry kiss.

"Does this mean you want to mate me?" Brian asks after a long moment of silence. 

"What?!" Roger pulls back in shock- eyes wide. "What- mate me? Are you kidding? You left me for almost a month. I didn't even know if you were coming back." 

Brian pulls back too. His hands trailing down to rest on Rogers shoulders. "Then why did you kiss me?"

Rogers eye twitches before he shrugs Brian off completely. Taking a step back before he spits out fumes. 

"Because I fucking love you- you idiot!" 

It takes a second for Brian to register what has just happened. The Omega initiated a kiss, but now he's yelling again.

He blinks down at Roger. "Uhm-"

The Omega doesn't let Brian finish- luckily, because Brian had no idea what he was going to say. "Why did you leave? Why didn't you call me back?" 

It's absolutely distressing to see Roger go from relieved to furious in a matter of seconds. His hands curling into fists at his side. 

Brian puts his presents on the floor. Unable to stop his heart from clenching at the painful memory of the night in the hospital. 

He hates how he had to find out about his baby. Seeing Roger upset and pregnant right now sets something off in Brian. 

"I overheard you and John in the hospital. I found out I was the father and..."

"You ran." Roger scoffs, rolling his eyes. "How immature are you?!" 

Brian hadn't realized he began to yell, until his voice becomes hoarse and his pounding heart muffles all other noise. 

"I felt betrayed and heartbroken! I needed to get away. I needed to see my mum. I needed time to think about what happened!" 

It's infuriating how Roger waves him off- effectively dismissing Brian. "Sure. Let's pretend like that's a reasonable reaction." 

"I'm not saying it was reasonable or mature." Brian groans and frantically motions with his hands to get the other to realize how badly the lies had effected him. 

How depressed Brian had been. 

"I was shocked, Roger. I felt betrayed and isolated from our friends. It made me feel low and worthless." 

But Rogers eyes don't soften in sympathy. Instead, his jaw clenches and his eyes narrow in resentment.

"I don't care about your excuses! You knew I was pregnant with your baby and you ran."

"Are you even sure it's mine?"

The words spill from Brians lips before he can stop himself. 

Rogers face flushes and his jaw drops open in shock.  "What the fuck- yes I am sure!" 

"But how do you kn-" 

Brian is cut off by the door slamming shut behind him. He turns around to see John rushing into the apartment with wide eyes. 

"I heard you two from across the hallway. Quiet down." 

The Omega ushers Brian further inside the dorm room and pushing Roger along. Effectively moving the argument towards the kitchen instead of the direct entrance.

John doesn't seem phased with Brians presence. He frowns a bit, one hand on Rogers lower back before offering them a drink.

"You two need to calm down. All the yelling and stress is no good for the baby."

Roger leans against the kitchen counter with an annoyed huff. Watching Brian stand by the fridge through hooded eyes. 

Brian squirms under his heated gaze. His own anger dimming with John moving about to make them tea.

Roger pushes himself away from the counter to point at Brians chest accusingly. 

"We fucked all weekend during my heat. I was extremely fertile and you didn't wear a condom. Are you fucking kidding me right now? Of course you're the father!" 

The anger reddens the tips of Rogers ears. He shudders with the force. 

"How am I supposed to know? You never told me, did you?" Brian snaps back with just as much venom. 

It almost shuts Roger up. Almost. The Omega purses his lips and puts his hands on his hips. "I wanted to tell you over the phone- which you never picked up by the way!" 

"Maybe, just maybe you should have told me earlier- you've known for months that you're pregnant. I am the father, aren't I?" Brian finds himself yelling again. Towering over the small Omega. "Why did John, Freddie and Jim know before I did?!" 

"Because-!" 

Roger stops. His eyes shift away from Brians eyes to their feet. 

He takes a shaky breath as his entire posture slumps in a snap. "I was afraid you would leave. Which you did." Roger sniffs. His voice quiets down. "I thought you wouldn't come back."

John sighs- the other two had completely forgotten about him, until he puts their cups of tea down on the counter and leaves to hang out in Freddie's bedroom. Knowing full well Roger can handle himself- but staying close by if the fighting escalates again.

Brian waits until John shuts the door behind himself, before he turns back to Roger.

Shame overtakes the Alpha as he drinks in Rogers state. 

He's pregnant- round and swollen, and looks extremely exhausted with the darkness under his eyes and his hand rubbing his back. Tears are swimming in his eyes. Dangerously close to spilling. 

Brian gulps down his harsh tone and his anger. His eyes soften as he puts his hands on Rogers tense shoulders. 

He sighs in relief when the Omega doesn't push  him away again. 

"You're right, Rog. There's no way I can excuse what I did. I wasn't thinking when I left you. I hate seeing you upset, especially when it's my fault." Brian sniffs as well. Brushing away a single tear that falls down Rogers cheek. "I guess the secrets mixed with how in love I am with you- with the shock of becoming a father made me an absolute idiot." 

Roger leans into him. Wrapping his arms around Brians neck to put his weight on the Alpha, instead of his own aching back. 

Brian curls himself around the Omega. Feeling his round belly against his flat one. 

"I'm sorry." He whispers into Rogers messy hair.

"Are you?"

Brian holds himself from snapping at the doubt in Rogers voice. He closes his eyes and takes a calming breath instead. 

"What I did was stupid. I- I love you and I want to be a father. I don't really know how to, yet, but I'm going to try." 

Roger sighs in relief. Quietly celebrating that Brian wants to raise the baby as well. His arms tighten around Brians neck. 

"I should have told you sooner..." 

It's the closest Brian is going to get to an apology for now. He takes it. 

"It probably would have saved us some drama." Brian snorts. 

"I tried to tell you, but it never seemed like the right time." Roger quietly explains against Brians bare neck. His lips brushing over the skin as Brian holds him close. "I wanted to tell you the night you broke up with Tim. I'd just found out myself and... I was sick and afraid the entire time."

Brian wants to ask why he didn't just say anything. Why was it so difficult? 

But he can't disturb the peaceful atmosphere that's fallen over them. He'd missed hugging his Omega. 

He missed Rogers calming scent, sweeter and richer now that he's further along with his pregnancy. 

"I wish I had known." Brian adds in a low whisper. "I would have been there for you. I'll be here for you from now on. I want to take care of you. I want to be a father." 

Roger pulls back a bit, his arms still loosely wrapped around Brians neck and his belly still pressed against Brian.

"I want to kiss you again- but you're not completely off the hook yet." He whispers under his breath- only half joking as he looks up at Brian through his fluttering eyelashes. 

"Okay." Brian smiles. "Noted."

He leans down to capture Rogers lips. Sighing in relief when they're reconnected once again.

"And the beard has to go." Roger adds, before standing on the tips of his toes to deepen the kiss. 

Brian snorts.

~~~

Brian has been dreading to see Freddie. 

He knows he won't be forgiven easily for leaving. Not only is Queen a life source for the other Alpha, but he's insanely protective over Roger.

Brian doesn't like to think about it, because it makes him jealous, but he is well aware that Freddie and Roger have a connection nobody can match. That results into an undying friendship, jealousy and a lot of protectiveness. 

Yes... Brian messed with two of Freddie's sacred passions these weeks. He knows he'll have to pay for it in some shape or form. 

He's sitting in the recording box in the studio. Red Special tuned and plugged in for action. All he needs is Freddie's instructions. 

Last night Roger and John has explained- after the shouting match- that the album only needed Brians vocals and occasional guitar tracks. In a few days they can hopefully present the mixed version to Trident and EMI. That way their team can put together a marketing strategy and that way the band can earn their loans back. 

The sorrow of money has been making Brian anxious. He can't imagine how bad it must have been for the band while he was away. 

Roger had started to believe Brian wouldn't come back anymore. John had thought so too.

And Freddie-

"Ow!" 

Brian hadn't even noticed the singer had arrived at the studio, until he felt Freddie smack the back of Brians head. 

Hard. 

"Ouch..." He had been distracted by his own thoughts and mindless strumming. 

He turns around to the other Alpha and rubs at the tender spot with a frown. But it's not quite as impressive as Freddie's scowl. His hands on his hips and eyes narrowed with displeasure.

Brian gulps down further whines and clears his throat awkwardly.

It's never uncomfortable with Freddie. But today the air is thick with conflict. It's not necessarily undeserved, but Brian hates it nonetheless.

He had left the band without a notice. Without reassuring he would come back.

If they wouldn't have finished this album the four of them would have been bankrupt. 

Of course Freddie is upset.

Brian lowers his hand back to his beloved guitar and nervously picks at the strings. 

"I'm sorry." 

Freddie's eyebrow shoots up, like a question.

It pushes Brian to continue to elaborate. "For disappearing like that. I left all of you with a risk of high financial losses. A-and for letting everyone believe I might quit Queen." 

It's clearly not enough. 

Freddie slams the door of the recording box shut. Scaring the crap out of the producer sitting behind the glass.

Not that Freddie cares. He walks up to Brian with tense shoulders and gritted teeth. 

Brian almost believes he's in for a punch- until Freddie stops a few inches away from him. Anger morphs into pure disappointment. 

"I have no words, Brian." 

Brian nods in understanding, opening his mouth to explain what he had gone through. That he and Roger will work things out now.

Freddie leaves no room for interruptions though. 

"He was a wreck." He steps forward and jabs his finger against Brians chest to punctuate every word. "You did that to him."

Brian should have known this wasn't about the money or the band. He doesn't back down. He allows Freddie to say what he has to.

"He called you a hundred times! What if something had happened to Roger or the baby? Hmm? You didn't think of that did you?" 

Brian had in fact thought of that. He had worried himself sick.

But Freddie probably doesn't want to hear that. He would tell Brian he should have called back then. 

There's no winning in this situation for Brian. 

"He didn't want to get out of bed. He was tired and worried sick about his future. He loves you! He thought- we all thought you two were officially together-"

"We were." Brian interrupts sharply. "We were dating. We were exclusive."

"Then, why the fuck did you leave?" Freddie hisses with one last accusing jab to Brians sternum. 

Brian fiddles with his guitar. Eyes shifting from Freddie to their shoes.

"Didn't Roger call you last night?" 

Freddie scoffs, stepping back enough for Brian to have some room to breathe. "Of course he did. He told me you were sorry, he suggested we should finish up the album. He told me you two kisses it out- fine. I'm glad you're back. Don't get me wrong." 

Freddie runs a hand through his hair. Brians head feels hot where Freddie had smacked him. 

"You're my best friend, and I am relieved to see you here again. I know this took a toll on you too. You lost some weight and I can see you're tired." Freddie's voice softens a bit. It makes Brian a little more relaxed. "But Roger is pregnant, you tell me you love him, but you left. How do I know you won't just run away again? Leave him that devastated again."

Brian gulps. Face heating up in defense. "There's a baby involved, Freddie. My baby. Everything will be different now."

"I don't mean to be a bitch, but wasn't there a baby involved too when you left?"

He hates being taken aback, but Freddie sheepishly shrugs at the suggestion. 

The taller Alpha has no idea how to reply to that. He feels like sinking into the foundation of the studio.

He hates being put on the spot. 

He did run away knowing Roger was pregnant with his baby. Brian knew this. But his judgement was overshadowed with betrayal and utter shock. 

It's not easy to face the fire now. Apologizing to everyone he left behind is not something Brian had mentally prepared himself for. Though it is the least his friends deserve after everything these three weeks. 

"Bri,"

Brian mournfully glances up at the Alpha. Who's eyes have softened.

Freddie takes mercy on him. He puts a hand on Brians shoulder and squeezes it. "I'm not the best moral compas or maker of best decisions. But I am Rogers Alpha."

That makes something deep inside Brian growl instinctively. 

He wants to snap at Freddie for suggesting something so untrue about Brians Omega. 

The shift in his scent and aura must have been quite heavy, because Freddie backs down again. Physically making himself smaller to show he isn't actively challenging Brian as an Alpha. 

"I didn't mean I'm his Alpha Alpha. But he is mine to protect and take care of too. I might not sleep with him or kiss him, but Roger is part of my pack. You are part of my pack. I can't have you running off like that, Bri." 

Brians heart skips a beat. 

Packs are more symbolic in the modern day and age. Families are considered packs, but people hardly live in packs anymore. There's no survival need for such a kinship. 

But the suggestion alone warms something deep inside of Brian. 

The idea of a pack, and his baby being born into a small protective family who vow to die for each other and take care of one another- is a reassurance. A relief even. 

"You're right."

Freddie raises his eyebrows again. "About what?"

"Everything. I love Roger. I shouldn't have left. We are family, a pack. You have every right to protect him too. I will do whatever I have to in order to proof my loyalty to him and the baby." 

Brian takes a shuddering breath after he finishes talking. His eyes misty with emotions.

"I fucked up."

"You did." Freddie nods, but he has a small smile on his face. "Roger did too. We all do." 

He steps up to Brian and opens his arms widely. Inviting him in rather than expect a hug.

"Now come and give me a hug. So we can start recording without killing each other over some crazy-hot-headed-Omega." 

Brian wants nothing more than to have Queen, a pack, Roger and the baby. He wants everything that was good about his life before he ran away, back. 

He lets go of his guitar to wrap his arms around Freddie tightly. Draping himself around the Alpha with a sigh.

"We're pack, right?"

Freddie nods, patting Brians back soothingly. "Yes we are, Bri. We got your back too." 

"I won't leave again." Brian promises quietly against Freddies shoulder. "I promise I won't."

Freddie's arms tighten around Brian momentarily. His voice comes out low and threatening for the last time that day. 

"If you hurt him again, I'll end you."

Brian nods. Agreeing. Understanding.

"Okay." He gulps.

Freddie smiles warmly as he pulls back. It feels like a fresh start. A welcome back into Queen. 

"Good!" He clasps his hands together before moving towards the mixing table. "How about we start with Killer Queen?" 

Brian doesn't care what they start with. He feels warmth pool in his belly with the happy realization he is back where he truly belongs.

~~~

"Oh my God!"

John clasps his hand over his mouth in shock when steps into Rogers dorm room. 

He finds the other Omega cross legged on the floor against the couch, working on the scrapbook by Freddie's instructions, while eating pickles with strawberry jam. 

But that's not what strikes John about Roger. 

"What?"

John walks over and sits down next to the confused Omega. His eyebrow raised and one hand rubbing along the underside of his belly. 

John leans over to cup Rogers flushed cheeks to stare into his eyes with great intent.

"Did you and Brian have sex?"

"What? No." Roger scoffs, fingertips tinted blue from writing, wrap around Johns wrist to pull his hand away. "I haven't had proper sex in months."

He huffs in annoyance, turning back to the scrapbook to ignore the doubtful arch of Johns eyebrow. 

The blond grabs his pen from the carpet and continues to write scribbles and notes underneath pictures, documents and summaries Freddie had already provided. 

Every page starts with a date and how far along Roger was. Every chapter contains a picture of Rogers belly or at least an ultrasound photo. 

Freddie has given Roger the task to write passages and notes for himself and the kid. 

John had offered to keep him company during the long days when the two Alphas are recording the last bits for the album together. 

"You're smiling- you're actually glowing." 

John giggles when Rogers cheeks turn even pinker- still not looking at John while he flips through the pages.

"You look like you just had sex." John adds quietly while settles against the front of the couch, cozying up against the other Omega to place a hand on Rogers belly. "That's exactly what you looked like coming home from a satisfying hookup, back in the day."

Roger relaxes against him, despite his annoyed side eye aimed at John. 

"Oh shut up, those days are behind me now." 

John hums, gently rubbing circles over the firm surface of Rogers belly. His shirt stretching over the extended skin. He feels the baby happily move under his palm.

For Roger it's rather uncomfortable. He can't fall asleep quite as easily if the baby kicks at his ribs or puts pressure on his lungs. 

His back hurts. His feet ache. His nipples are tender and he's hungry for food or sex- or both. 

"Those days don't have to be over, Rog. Just because you're a parent doesn't mean you can't go out and meet people anymore." 

John smiles at the other Omega, fondly as the baby persistently kicks into Johns hand persistently. Causing Roger to grunt at the dull pain. 

"No- I mean, I could! But..." Roger trails off. 

He stops writing in the book and sighs. His eyes glistening with joy when he meets Johns gaze. 

Roger is practically trembling with anticipation- a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. "I think Brian and I are really serious." 

John tries to stop his smile from turning smug. 

He knew it. Brians return- Brian sleeping in Rogers room ever since, the two of them talking about parenting together- the heart and bedroom eyes that they've been giving each other. 

It could only lead to one thing. 

John pretends to be dumb, for Rogers sake. "Yeah?"

Roger nods eagerly, completely abandoning the scrapbook to give John his full attention. 

"Yes." He grins, stars twinkling in his eyes as he whispers, leaning into John as if someone was eavesdropping in the other room. "He talked about mating me."

John pretends to be shocked. His mouth popping into an 'o'. 

Of course Roger hadn't expected to be courted or mated by Brian. His self esteem is incredibly low, especially after Brians unexpected departure. 

But John _had_ seen it coming. 

Since the moment Tim had asked Brian to move in together, and the Alpha strangely had refused. 

Or when Brian quietly suffered from jealousy when Freddie and Roger would talk about getting an apartment together after university. 

Since Brian has returned, the couple has been spending all their time together. 

They already live as a couple- have done so ever since the end of the tour months ago. They share a bed, endlessly flirt, they make plans to  
move in together, soon there'll also be a baby involved. 

Why not complete the circle and tie the knot?

"He did what? He asked to mate you?" 

Roger bobs his head. "When he came back, he practically asked if we were going to mate each other."

John could facepalm at Brians horrible sense of timing. But he doesn't. 

With an oblivious bewilderment John rubs firmer circles on Rogers belly. "Really? Did he officially ask to start courting you or-"

"No, no. He still has get permission from my grandma." Roger waves it off with a less enthusiastic face.

Mating is a long set of ceremonies, traditions and rituals. 

Starting with official permission from the higher Alpha in charge of the Omega to start the courting traditions. 

Courting, meaning finding ways to woo Omegas into believing said Alpha would make a good partner, provider and parent. Often a long or short period of dates, flattering gestures, gifts and romance. 

Then when the Omega accepts the last courting gift, they may Mate. Have sex and give each other their claiming bite mark.

Their scents will intertwine, the rest of the world will know they are mated. Off the market. 

A mating mark is more legitimate than a marriage, but most mates get a wedding ceremony and legal last name changes after the mating is completed. 

"Is this what you want?" John asks Roger quietly.

Rogers face pink, with a smile that could be described only as sad as he shrugs in reply. Insecurities creeping up on him. 

"Isn't it almost too good to he true?" He lays a hand over Johns on his belly, guiding it down where the baby is more active. "Brian hears he's the father. He decides to leave me hanging for weeks, because he was upset I lied to him... And now he wants to mate me- after I lied to him for months." 

"What are you afraid of?" 

Roger picks at the hem of his shirt as he mumbles. "I think he might want to mate me, because that's what his parents want him to do." 

He looks away from John to instead look down at his fiddling hands. "They want him to conform tp society's expectations for a traditional family. Instead of an unmated couple, raising a child out of wedlock, he thinks it's wiser to mate me to fit social norms. Not because he wants me." 

John sighs. Using the hand that's not rubbing Rogers stomach to tuck a strand of hair behind his ear. 

He is a bit tired of the lack of communication between the couple. The only thing in the way of a happy ending is one honest, clear conversation. 

It's highly frustrating, how two highly intelligent idiots can be this oblivious. 

"Rog, he has loved you for a long time. Longer than that you've been pregnant." 

Roger snorts. "I'm not so sure about that." 

John could bite his arm off in frustration. He grabs Rogers shoulders to shake some sense into him. 

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you really that blind?! Brian is madly in love-" 

Before John can finish his rant, familiar voices in the hallway and a key turning into the front door make him pull back from Roger. 

"Afternoon, darlings! We got it done."

Freddie and Brian come striding into the dorm with confident grins and their equipment.

Brian immediately makes a b-line for Roger and leans down to capture the Omegas lips in a quick peck.

"Hi." Roger smiles up at him with rosy cheeks. "How did it go?"

"We finished the album." Brian announces enthusiastically, while he settles down beside Roger. One arm wrapping around the omega, Roger leans in to rest his head comfortably against Brians shoulder. 

John perks up at that. Getting to his feet to make pour everyone something to drink. "Do you have it here?" 

"Just a rough demo." Freddie fishes it out of his bag, carefully placing it in their record player. "But in a couple of days the producer says he will have a clean version we can present to EMI and Trident." 

Roger snuggles closer to Brian while they wait for Freddie to start the music. 

He tries to relax his constantly aching body. But the baby's persistent kicks against his ribs make him wince and shift every few seconds.

"You okay?" Brian asks quietly as Roger squeezes his eyes closed at the sharp pain. 

"Nggh... Your baby 's using my ribs as a football." 

"Ohh now its my baby?" Brian can't keep the smile out of his voice. He lays a flat hand over Rogers belly. "Where?"

Rogers eyes are still closed as he guides Brians hand a bit upwards and to the right. He stills it where the baby is causing trouble.

"Here."

Brians eyes widen immediately as he feels the baby under his palm. Viscously kicking Rogers ribs and organs from the inside out. 

It's still very overwhelming to feel the baby active.

In the past few days Brian has been continuously touching Roger, because he's missed his Omega. But also to soothe him from all the pains and aches he has been suffering from.

The baby's movement has become much stronger and forceful in an incredibly short period of time. Four or five days ago, Brian could barely feel him or her from the outside.

But now he can truly imagine why Roger has been having trouble getting comfortable or sleep. As the baby's foot pushes and struggles in its limited space.

"I think she's wants to come out. Or get some attention."

Roger smiles weakly. "She?"

Brians cheeks flush a bit under the Omegas fond grin. "Oh- I mean. I feel like it's a she." 

"Absolutely not." John comes back into the living room with four glasses of orange juice, settling them down on the coffee table, before sitting himself down on the couch. "It's a boy." 

"Did the doctor tell you?" Brian asks- his face falling. Roger had insisted on keeping the sex a surprise. 

John snorts. "No! But I can tell, see-" 

He leans over to flip the pages of the scrapbook still in Rogers lap, forward to point at the latest picture of Rogers bare belly. 

"That's definitely the shape of a boy-bump." 

Both Roger and Brian lean forward to squint at the picture. Neither of them comes to the same conclusion. 

"How can you tell?" Brian asks with a raised eyebrow. "I can't see anything indicating the sex?"

"You can tell by the way it sticks out in the front, kinda like a netball." John points at Rogers belly in the picture once more. Tracing the curve of his bulge. "Obviously a boy belly."

Brians nose is practically on the paper as he looks at the picture- he has been studying the scrapbook ever since coming back. Finding that it makes him feel more included and caught up on the journey Roger had gone through during his pregnancy. 

"I still can't see it." The Alpha frowns. 

"That's because it's a myth. You can't tell the sex by the shape of the belly." Roger rolls his eyes at John. "Take it from me, a _biology_ student." 

John scoffs, sitting back against the couch cushions with his glass of juice. 

"You'll see." 

Roger just shakes his head with a smile. Not quite feeling like arguing while his baby continues to kick at his tender ribs.

Brian draws soothing circles on his firm belly , while Roger relaxes against Brians side to relieve some pressure off his back. The Alpha kisses Rogers temple lovingly.

"You two look precious." Freddie sighs with a hand over his heart. "But can I have your attention now?"

The three others on the couch look up at their standing lead singer. A blinding grin on his enthusiastic face as he bows. 

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Royal family. Let me introduce you to Queens third studio album, Sheer Heart Attack." 

Freddie lowers the needle onto the vinyl, before springing onto the couch next to John. All of them sitting back to listen to a rough version of their third and most versatile album yet. 

With Roger munching on his snacks on the floor, supported by his Alpha, Brian gently rubs at his big belly. And John sipping at his orange juice, curled up in the corner of the couch, while Freddie sits back with closed eyes to fully concentrate on the music. 

They hold their breath when the first chords of Brighton Rock fills the dorm room. 

~~~

They end up listening to the album four more times. 

It is undoubtably a very good record. Different from the first two they made, but with a lot of potential singles that could hit the chards.

Brian is pretty sure Stone Cold Crazy will be a made a single, Johns money is on Flick of the Wrist. Freddie has full faith in Now I'm Here. While Rogers preference goes to Killer Queen. 

They ended up arguing why each song would make a better chance on becoming a hit. 

In the end they know it's up to EMI which song they want to promote as a single. Fighting amongst themselves didn't have much use.

That didn't stop any of them in the past. 

Brian snorts to himself- quietly. Mindful of the two sleeping men on the couch, while John and Brian clean the living room and kitchen.

He's walking back and forth to carry their glasses and carton boxes with takeout to the kitchen, while the Omega washes the dishes. 

Brian glances over at Roger- curled up on his side with his head on Freddie's butt. Fast asleep, eyes rolling behind the lids and a protective hand on his belly. 

The Alpha leans down to kiss Rogers forehead softly. Not enough to wake him up, but the Omegas nose twitches at the touch. 

"How are you going to make it up to him?" 

John whispers out of the blue, but his tone leaves no room for argument. No room for excuses. Brian almost jumps when John is suddenly standing right beside him, instead of the kitchen. 

He almost wants to reply that they already made up. But he is well aware John would disagree. 

"I think I'm going to court him... I believe it's the only way I can truly apologize for leaving him and to show I am in for the long run." 

John glances up at him. Seemingly stuck between wanting to kiss or hit him. 

Instead, the Omega drags him into the kitchen by his arm. So they aren't standing over the sleeping men on the couch like creeps.

"You want to court him, are you serious?"

"Yes." Brian says without a doubt. "I'm going to ask his grandmothers permission to start courting him, and eventually I hope he forgives me and we'll mate each other." 

John groans, facepalming in exasperation. 

Alphas are the dumbest creatures God has put on earth.

"You don't understand it, do you? Do you want to mate him because you love him and you want to spend the rest of your life with him? Or because you want to apologize? Because I can assure you, Roger doesn't want to be mated out of pity." John lets his hand come down from his face to squeeze Brians shoulder. "After all the drama between you two, breaking up with Tim, the baby, the secrets, lying, running away- Roger doesn't want to be a pity prize." 

Brian is taken aback. 

"What? No!-" 

John shushes him, pointing at the couch with a warning glance.

"Right... Sorry." Brian continues to whisper. Cheeks red. "No, I don't want to mate him as an apology or out of pity. I want to show him how serious I am about our relationship."

John watches Brian as he begins to pace back and forth in the small kitchen. His eyes wild and sad.

"I have fucked up. I know I have." He mumbles with jittering feet and fiddling fingers. "I want Roger and I to be happy. I want to be here for him, I want to show him I am truly committed to him for as long as he'll have me. I need to show him I am a dedicated providing Alpha." 

Brian is nearly out of breath when he finishes.

John could burst with pride at the Alphas words. With hand on his pounding heart, John nods in approval. 

"You need to win his trust back. If you love him-" 

"I do." Brian stops pacing. Eyes wide. "I love him. I'll love our baby. And I'll proof it to him by courting him and if he wants me, I'll be his mate." 

John can't help himself. He breaks out into a grin and wraps his arms around Brian. 

The Alpha hadn't expected a hug. John squeezes him hard enough to force him into relaxing in the hug. 

"I am really proud of you, Bri." The Omega whispers. His arms tightening around the Alpha even harder. "Courtship is a beautiful thing and I want nothing but the best for you two." 

Brian hadn't even realized how much he craved Johns approval until he felt a heavyweight lift off his shoulders the second he got it.

He wraps his own arms around the smaller Omega and he sighs. 

The two of them stand in the middle of the kitchen past midnight in the dark like two morons. 

"Thank you- for everything. We really need you."

John snorts. "There's absolutely no denying that. Else you two would still be cluelessly pinning after each other." 

Brian has to smile at that. 

They've come a long way in a matter of weeks. From dating Tim, to being jealous over Ian, to kissing Roger on the tour and being together for a few weeks, ending up with Brian running away. Now they're here. 

Brian feels John pull back from the hug to glance up at the grinning Alpha.

"You should wake Roger up. He really can't sleep on couch with his hurting back."

~~~

"I think I'm dying."

Roger groans miserably as he shuffles into Brians bedroom with his hands on his back.

Hurting enough for him to bend over in agony after the three hour gig they finished that evening. 

The Omega curls up on his side on the bed. With his shoes and coat still on his sweaty body. It hurts too much to move. He's too exhausted.

"Aw Rog." Brian frowns as he follows into the room. His shoes off and two glasses of water in his hands. "Is it that bad?" 

Roger nods with a sniff. Not moving to look at the Alpha hovering by the door. 

Pain shoots up from the tail of his spine all the way up his neck. The baby's weight and pressure directly taking a toll on Rogers lower back. 

He wants to scream in agony. But he doesn't have the energy.

"Hey, let me take care of you." 

Suddenly Brian is standing over him. Leaning down to kiss the side of Rogers head, before moving down to undo his sparkly shoes.

"Hmm, if you could?" 

"I can." Brian confirms as he unlaces the converse and throws them to the side. "This reminds me of the first time we had sex."

Rogers eyes are closed while Brian carefully manipulates his limbs to undress him. He smiles. "That was in my bed."

"I know, but I undid your shoes. Then I put them down because I didn't want to make a mess." 

The memory warms him up. It had been the most satisfying weekend of his life. 

He quietly helps Roger sit upright enough to undo his coat and shirt. 

Two big blue eyes stare up at him though hooded lids. "You're stripping me naked?"

"Yes." Brian kisses the tip of his nose after removing his shirt over Rogers head. "Can I?"

"I'm too tired for sex."

Brian snorts, shaking his head. "That's not- I was hoping to show you some of the massage techniques I've learned."

Rogers eyes widen in surprise. "Oh?" Then his cheeks flush a soft pink. Looking absolutely gorgeous in the dimly lit bedroom with his perfect baby bump, droopy eyes and messy hair. "I didn't know you had such a wide range of talents."

He reaches out for Brian help him on his feet to undo his elastic band trousers. The Alpha can't keep himself from touching Rogers extended belly between their bodies.

"I hope to keep surprising you." He grins when Roger is naked- safe from a pair of comfortable panties. 

"I'm sure you will." Roger tilts his head up to kiss Brian on the lips. "Where will you have me?" 

The Alpha chases after Rogers lips to steal another peck, before gently guiding Roger backwards onto the bed. 

"On your side, whichever side you prefer. I'll place a pillow between your legs, under your head and you should hold onto one." 

Roger takes place on the bed, laying down on his right side. A soft pillow underneath his head.

Brian grabs his body pillow from the closet and places it between Rogers hands, he carefully lifts Rogers leg up to settle another pillow between his calfs.

He sits back to watch Rogers posture. His back exposed to Brian, straight and relaxed. There's no pressure on his belly or strain on his neck.

"Are you comfortable?" 

Roger hums, his eyes have already closed. 

"Might fall 'sleep Bri." 

"I don't mind, just try to relax. Tell me if anything hurts or if you start to feel dizzy." He looks around the room to grab his coconut oil, a towel and a pillow for his knees.

"Okay."

Brian settles down on the floor beside the bed. Unscrewing the pot of oil carefully, rubbing his hands together to warm them up for Roger.

"Let me know if you need to shift or it doesn't feel good."

Roger smiles at the Alphas hesitation, but he instantly melts the second two broad hands begin rubbing by the nape of Rogers beck, on either side of his spine. 

Slowly two firm thumbs stroke further down his back. Not quite pressing down hard enough to cause pain, but with long strokes he relaxes the tight straining muscles. 

Rogers body relaxes into the mattress. His mouth pops open into a satisfied 'o' when Brian reaches his hips, rubbing at the base of his spine to elevate some of the baby's pressure, before making his way up again. Thumbs massaging either side of Rogers spine. 

"Does it feel that good?" Brian whispers in a mildly amused voice.

Roger blinks. His lips pressing together as he gulps. "Hmm?"

"You were moaning- you don't have to stop, it was pretty hot."

"Shut up." Roger smiles shyly, glad Brian can't see him blush from his angle. "You're pretty good at this."

"Thank you. You needed it after tonight." 

Roger groans at the reminder. "It was a good gig, truly, but fuck I can't sit on that stool for such a long time while I'm pregnant." It also didn't help that Roger had to wear a dark poncho to hide his pregnancy. The heat had nearly killed him.

Brian shushes him. Not wanting to disturb the calming atmosphere that had fallen over Roger moments ago. 

"We'll get you a new stool for the next gig." 

Roger nods in approval. "Next gig, yeah... I can't wait to play Killer Queen either."

"You're in love with that song." Brian whispers while his thumbs glide down Rogers slippery back. The muscles relaxing under his care. 

"It's a hit. It's a money maker. We need a song like that. We need the money." 

Brian hums, resisting the urge to kiss the adorable freckles on Rogers shoulder blades. "You're right we do. But if Sheer Heart Attack doesn't do well, I'm going to look for a job."

"Bri..."

The Alpha leans forward to brush his lips over Rogers ear-shell. "I'm going to provide for you and our baby. We're going to move in together, at your grandmothers house where you feel comfortable, we will decorate the nursery with everything our little one needs. We're going to be a family." 

Roger holds his breath. Eyes on the duvet instead of searching for Brians. 

"You don't have to move in with me and grandma. I don't want to force you." 

Brians lips nip at the lobe of Rogers ear. Gently tugging to make the Omega shiver. "I want it. I want to live in the same home as my Omega and my baby. I want this life with you." 

He stills his massaging to instead rest a warm slippery hand on Rogers shoulder. 

"Dating you, after the tour, recording with Queen was the best time of my life, Rog. I want to mate you."

Rogers heart flutters at the words, his baby grows active inside of him. 

"Are you saying that because you love me? Or are you saying that because you know society expects you to mate me." 

Brian sighs. Fingers stroking Rogers hair away from his flushed face. "I love you Roger. I've known this for a while now. Society doesn't mean anything to me. You mean the world to me." 

"What did your parents tell you to do?" Roger asks quietly, letting go of the pillow to rub his belly where the baby is moving sluggishly. 

"They told me to man up, take care of you and the baby." 

"They said you needed to mate me." Roger sighs, finally craning his neck to look at his Alpha. Awkwardly hovering over him in an attempt at making eye contact. "I don't blame them, Bri. That's what everyone expects." 

Brian continues to stroke Rogers hair back with his oily fingers. His own heart breaking at the sadness in Rogers blurred eyes.

"I don't care about what everyone else expects. I want to be with you. I want to share a home, I want us to sleep in the same bed, I want to wake up next to you every morning, I want to raise our baby together." 

"I just don't want you to mate me out of social pressure." Roger whispers as his knuckles circle the curve of his belly over and over again in an attempt to soothe himself. 

"That's not-" Brian takes a deep breath. Pinching the bridge of his nose in mild annoyance. "I've wanted to mate you for a very long time. Missing you these weeks made me realize I can't live without you."

Roger hadn't expected that. He blinks up at the Alpha with his lips pressed together.

The two of them are tired. Too exhausted to be having this conversation right now, but Brian can't stop now that they've come this far.

"Is it... that you don't want to mate me?" Brian suggests after a quiet moment. Trying and failing not to sound heartbroken.

"No." Roger pushes himself up in a half sitting position. "I- I just think you're not aware of how permanent your actions are. You didn't even want to move in with Tim after dating him for three years. But you want to mate me after only a few months?" 

"You're not Tim. Let me proof my sincerity. Let me court you." 

He's practically begging Roger now. One hand coming down to clasp Rogers on top of his belly. 

"Let me proof myself to you. I should have mated you a long time ago. I've wanted to, for so long."

Brian squeezes their hands together, eyes watering too. 

"Please, if you'll have me."

It's still hard to believe. Roger can't quite comprehend why someone like Brian would tie himself down to an Omega like Roger forever.

But oh, how Roger craves the Alpha.

He leans forward, wrapping one arm around the Alphas neck to connect their lips.

It's soft and sweet.

When Roger pulls back, its because his back is hurting. 

"I want you- I'll have you court me." He whispers under his breath with a smile, before his letting out a groan at a twinge in his lower back. "But I really need to lay down."

"Right! Shit. Of course."

Brian helps Roger back onto his side. Guiding the pillows back in place to make him comfortable on the mattress again. One supporting his neck, one between his legs and the last one clutched to his chest. 

"Is this better?" 

The Alpha tries to calm down, but he is breathless with joy. Knowing Roger has agreed to courting and in the future, mating. 

"Yes, it's good, you're good." Roger can't keep his own smile out of his voice. "Gonna massage me some more? All the serious shit got me tensed up again." 

Brian coos, getting back to his knees on the floor beside the bed. Already warming more coconut oil between his palms. 

"Oh, I can't have you tensed up. You're carrying my baby."

"Exactly." Roger yawns in agreement. His toes curling with the intensity of his yawn. "Should make me feel good."

Brian doesn't mind a challenge. 

This time, instead of Rogers spine, Brian targets his lower back. Where Roger has been rubbing at all evening to get rid of his sharp aches.

Brian curls his hands up into soft fists, gently massaging into the skin at the base of Rogers spine.

The Omegas breath hitches beautifully. His eyes flutter closed and a shuddering moan falls from his lips. 

Brian uses his fists and knuckles to gently press in and down Rogers tense lower back. When Rogers pleasure becomes more vocal, the Alpha grows more confident in his ministrations. 

"That's it, Rog. Let it go."

Roger freely moans into the pillow he's clutching to his chest. The pain melting away like snow in the sun. 

He relaxes back against Brians hands when the Alpha tilts the pelvis just slightly to get his fists massaging the pulsing spot of pain by the base of Rogers back. 

"T-thank you." Roger sighs, quietly surrendering to the sleep tugging at his consciousness. 

Brian leans forward and kisses Rogers dry shoulder. Knowing sleep will take over soon.

"You're welcome." 

~~~

Sarah Taylor has seen a lot in her life. 

Two world wars, the birth over her only child, economic crises, her husbands death, cultural change, her favorite grandchild running from home and many other painful, yet significant changes in her life. 

So she is trained in the art of masking her surprise.

Even when there's an Alpha at her door, asking for her grandchild's hand on a Thursday afternoon- her face doesn't give her bewilderment away.

Grandma, no longer Sarah for the people closest to her, decides to call Roger.

"Hello?" 

"Roger, dear, there's an Alpha on my doorstep asking for your hand." 

She's leaning against the wall in exhaustion, phone between her hands. A never ending flu has been keeping her weak for days. The hallway and front door are open, so she can see Brian awkwardly standing in the doorway all the way from the living room.

"What do you want me to say to him?" She asks her grandson.

"Depends on who he is?" Roger snorts on the other side. But excitement evident in his voice. 

Grandma shakes her head at his voice. So much like her husbands. "The one from your band. Bill? Bran-"

"Ma'm, my name is Brian." The curly haired boy hesitantly interjects from the front door. 

"Ohh right. It's Brian, asking to court you." Grandma grins. She's teasing him. Knowing full well who he is and how long overdue the proposal is. 

Hasn't he been back for two weeks? 

She wonders if those idiots know how long a pregnancy lasts. 

Roger shrieks into the phone. Grandma holds it away from her ear with a grimace. "Say yes! Grandma give him permission please!"

Sarah feels her heart clench at his enthusiasm. 

It's not that she believed Roger would never get mated, such a lovely Omega would have an Alpha wrapped around his finger in no time. Sarah just hadn't expected the proposal to go the old fashioned way. Asking permission to the Alpha watching over Roger is an old concept.

But she likes it. Roger deserves courtship.

It reminds her of how happy she has been to mate. The nervous fiddling of the Alpha standing in her garden, reminds her of herself, where she had been in the same position all but 60 years ago.

"Will do. I love you darling." 

Roger shrieks. Sarah hangs the phone before she goes deaf. Putting it back against the wall, before shuffling back towards Brian.

He's of course, still there. Holding a basket of goods in his hands while he waits. 

"Ma'm-" He perks up when she stands before him again. Giving her the present with a warm smile. "This is for you."

"You can call me Grandma, I guess we're family now."

Brians jaw drops open. Rolling on the heels of his feet with enthusiasm. 

"A-are you saying what I think you're saying?"

Sarah nods, a warm smile on her face as she takes the fruit basket from the trembling boy. Remembering how she had forgotten to buy her in-laws a present when she had asked permission for their Omega sons hand.

"Welcome to the family, Brian." 

She leans forward to wrap one arm around the lanky boy. Causing him to gasp in surprise, before wrapping his own arms around the fragile woman.

"Thank you so much." He whispers under his breath. Cheeks hot with happiness. "I'll treat him well. And I'll take care of our baby."

"I expect nothing less from you." Grandma pats his back. Perhaps she isn't as strong as 30 years ago, but it still makes the younger boy rock forward. "No more stunts like two weeks ago. Roger forgave you, then so can I."

"Understood. I won't let him down. So I won't let you down." Brian promises solemnly. Almost as if he's talking to a drill sergeant.

Grandma takes pride in her extended authority- even at this age. She's still a well respected Alpha. "Good." She leans back from the hug and clutches her fruit basket towards her chest. "Bringing me food is a good start." 

"There's also some chocolate in there." Brian mumbles with red cheeks. "Roger said healthy stuff only, but I thought you might like something sweet." 

Grandma raises an eyebrow and chuckles at her grandsons concern. She's glad Brian didn't just bring her fruit. 

"I like you already, Brian. Wanna come inside for some tea?"

Brians eyes widen in surprise, before eagerly following her into the house. 

~~~

In the first week of June, Sheer Heart Attack is finished. 

All that's left to do is present it for the higher ups of EMI, the record label and Trident, their management. 

They collectively decide not to bring Roger to the meeting. To make sure his pregnancy doesn't get discovered yet. They also won't bring John, to counter suspicion under the pretext that Omegas shouldn't be allowed at business tables.

Which is still widely believed in higher circles. 

Brian and Freddie go to the meeting together, armed with ideas for the single, the album cover and a payment arrangement. 

Still on campus, are the two Omegas. 

They're too jittery to be sitting at home all day. The sun is out, so they decide to take a stroll down the park. 

Roger is wearing a light shirt, hugging his belly comfortably and a pair or shorts. John is in a breezy blouse and jeans. With their arms linked together, they slowly walk towards the grass field with trees for shadow. 

Roger might be hiding his pregnancy from the management (until the Album is a hit and the management would have too many losses to let Queen go), but the rest of the students around them can clearly see that Roger is a good 23 weeks along. 

The two Omegas get stares and murmurs all around them. Not just because they're Queen.

"Do you want to go back inside?" John asks when yet another Alpha loudly whispers Rogers name to a friend- followed by: 'Who the fuck is gonna be the father?' 

"No." Roger snorts, pulling John along by their intertwined arms. "It's the first sunny day of the year. We ought to be outside."

John gnaws at his bottom lip. Glad that Roger is in a chipper mood at least.

It's because of Brian, and the courting. 

"I'm glad you aren't too bothered. But could we stop walking around? I feel uncomfortable." 

Roger has to admit that his feet are already hurting from the ten minute walk from their dorms to the park. 

"Yeah... Let's sit down for a bit. The walking has rocked the baby to sleep." 

When they find a comfortable tree together, John helps Roger sit back comfortably against the trunk. One hand on his belly and his legs crossed on the soft grass. 

John lays down with his head in Rogers lap. Kissing the top of Rogers belly softly. 

"Cute." 

"Thanks." Roger snorts- but he's smiling. Never ending joy, while Brian has been courting him for the past few days. 

Paying extra attention to him, showing him how wonderful their lives will be together. Caring gifts, sweet gestures, picture perfect dates, ceremonial traditions and other courting necessities that leave Roger on cloud nine. Absolutely glowing from all the attention. 

John sighs. Squinting up at Roger. "You look so happy."

"I am." Roger smiles down at him, placing a hand on his belly, but keeping it still in hopes of letting the baby sleep- instead of terrorizing Roger with kicks and tumbling. "It's just really nice, you know? All the attention and gestures."

John fiddles with the edge of his blouse, nodding. 

"Yeah. I know."

"You do?" Roger raises an eyebrow in surprise. "Have you been courted before?" 

Johns eyes flicker up to the trees green leaves. The sun beaming through the odd gaps here and there. It weighs on the younger Omegas heart. 

"Just once... It was- really nice. Like you said. It felt nice." 

Rogers hand comes down to Johns forehead, stroking his bangs back to smooth out his frown. 

"But, you're not mated now. What happened?"

It's not unheard of, broken engagements and dejected courtships. But it's not common amongst middle class Omegas. 

John hums. 

"It's a sad story, really." 

Roger plays with the strands of Johns hair, combing them back carefully. "Only tell me if you feel comfortable doing so." 

A shuddering sigh leaves Johns throat. His body sinking into the grass ground. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop or whatever." 

Roger nods. Despite knowing he won't interrupt John, who's for the first time willing to voluntarily open up about his past.

"Okay." 

John can't look the other Omega in the eye. He stares up into space. Hands still fiddling with the loose threads of his blouse as he begins to speak with a heavy heart. 

_Like most Omegas, John was expected to marry at a young age._

_His mother was poor._

_Very poor._

_The sort of poor that his sister and John often went to sleep without food in their bellies or lunch to school. They all shared one bedroom. The electricity got cut off by the end of the month and they got their second hand clothes from the church community._

_Their father, the Alpha, had died at a young age. Leaving the Deacon family at the mercy of his mothers housekeeping job, because like most Omegas she had never gotten a formal education._

_That's why at the age of 15, the family started to actively introduce Alphas for little John to marry._

_They weren't too picky. All they wanted was an Alpha willing to take John out of his mothers house, to lift some strain from her poor shoulders._

_John hadn't minded it too much. It was all he had known to be an option. His family finds him an Alpha, he lets himself be courted, he has children with said Alpha and for the rest of his life he will be a homemaker._

_It was all set up for him. He had readily accepted his faith._

_Because there were no other options presented to him._

_So when 24 year old Bobby Mason came into the picture, with his charming smile, deep blue eyes and PhD in psychology- John could only count his blessings._

_Bobby Mason was smitten by the now 16 year old. With his shy smile and virginal blush._

_The Alpha had his own clinic, with a beautiful mansion just outside of London and two small dogs._

_Bobby Mason had asked Johns mother for his hand._

_She had cried in agreement. The gift he has presented her, two porcelain Chinese vases were worth more than her monthly wage._

_The next thing John knew, every day wonderful presents and letters were delivered to their small home in Leicester._

_He would go on dates with Bobby Mason. The Alpha would hold open doors, pay the dinner bills and present John with gifts of all shapes and sizes._

_Johns mother had begged him not to mess this up. Pleading to him on her knees that this was their only way out of poverty. She could not have him in the house any longer._

_So John did what was expected of Omegas._

_He pretended to be hesitant about accepting gifts. He giggles at crude sexual jokes he didn't even understand, but he knows the Alpha is trying to make him laugh. He doesn't make eye contact unless requested. He doesn't speak unless he is asked to._

_It was good._

_Bobby Mason gives John his full caring attention and time for over three months of formal courtship, before he presented John with a ring._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_John was sweating. So nervous that he would mess the very last step up._

_Bobby Mason on his knee in the middle of the restaurant, with all the patrons watching with curious eyes._

_"Yes." John had croaked out. Wrapping his arms around the Alpha that had saved his family from hunger and homelessness. "Yes please."_

_That had been the very first, and very last time the couple had kissed each other._

_The people in the restaurant had applauded for them. Bobby Mason pushed the ring up Johns finger and kissed his hand sweetly._

_"You're mine now."_

_Then, like the decent Alpha he was. Had taken it upon himself to drive John home in his own car._

_It had been dark that night. The streets were nearly invisible when it began to rain too._

_That hadn't stopped Bobby Mason._

_John wishes he would have stopped the Alpha from driving that night. He has known that the drinks that the Alpha had consumed, combined with the darkness and stormy weather- the drive home wasn't entirely safe._

_And it wasn't._

_Bobby Mason, as much as he had been sweet and charming, was also young and arrogant._

_Too much so for him to fasten his seatbelt._

_And when the car had swerved off the road, into a barber shop, Bobby Mason had been slung through the glass, out of the car._

_Dead._

_John?_

_With his fastened seatbelt and clutching the armrest with all his might, had survived the impact._

_But barely._

_The next thing he knew, he had woken up in the hospital. Numb from his midriff down._

_He hadn't even been awake for long enough to understand where he was or what had happened to his Alpha, when the doctor had come into the room with a white mournful face._

_"I'm sorry, Mr Deacon."_

"A thick chunk of glass had penetrated my stomach. They had to remove my uterus to stop the fatal bleeding." 

John blinks back tears at the memory. The deep, dark scar still evident underneath his white blouse. 

"I'm permanently infertile. I am disabled and purposeless." 

He sits upright. Squeezing his eyes closed as his entire body goes stiff with the painful reminder. 

Roger lays a careful hand on his shoulder. But doesn't interject when John continues. 

"I have always wanted children, lots of them. If it weren't for that accident I wouldn't be in university. I would be at home, pregnant with my fourth baby, taking care of my own family." 

Roger sits upright to wrap two arms around the sobbing Omega. His belly pressed against John side is a painful reminder of everything he had wanted.

He lays his head on Rogers shoulder. "I did everything right. I did everything that they wanted from me. I put up with everything they forced me into. I accepted his proposal." 

The blond also feels tears stream down his own face. He rests his chin on Johns head, rocking him in his arms. 

"But that stupid accident left me infertile for the rest of my life. I'm broken and useless."

Roger tightens his arms around John. Shaking him with a frown. "John stop that... You're not useless."

"An Omega who can't bear children?" John sniffs and scoffs at the idea. "My family would have to disagree. I was disowned and kicked out of the house, before I could walk again." 

He pulls back enough to look Roger in the eye. Wiping away his tears with the sleeve of his blouse. 

Roger hates to see the bitter sadness in his young eyes. He reaches out to caress Johns blotchy cheek. "Deacky-" 

"No, Rog." John shrugs his hand away, causing more tears to spill over the brim of his eyes. "You should take your happiness while it's in front of you. Before it's too late." 

"You can still be happy John. You can find love some day." Roger presses with wide eyes. His heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

The baby is wide awake again. Kicking and rolling about against Rogers bladder. 

It doesn't stop Roger from pulling John closer though. Practically forcing the curled up Omega into another hug.

"Me?" John sniffs while his tears and snot cause a wet spot on Rogers shirt. Neither of them care. "An infertile Omega? No. I won't be waiting around for a miracle to happen." 

Roger bites back another protest. Opting to just cradle John closer to his chest. The same way a mother would with a baby. 

It's the most soothing embrace John has ever felt in his life. Two warm arms circle down his back, soft lips press kisses on his temple. He wishes it was his mother, or his sister. Whom he hadn't seen since his release from the hospital. Where all they had left him was a single suitcase. 

Roger doesn't let him go. And for now, it's almost a satisfying replacement. 

He takes a shake breath, exhaling shallowly. 

Slowly, he puts a hand on Rogers belly. Feeling the obvious life within. Feeling an underlying pit of jealousy bubbling deep inside of him. 

It's all he's ever wanted. A baby, an Alpha, courtship, a happy ending. 

John knows Rogers life is far from perfect. 

But that doesn't stop John from the feeling the bitter envy underneath his miserable tears. 

He hates- absolutely despises how Roger can't see how beautiful his life could be, if only he allowed himself to be loved. 

"You should take your chance with Brian." He whispers, gnawing at his bottom lip. His palm spreading over the curve of Rogers belly. 

"This is not about me, for once. Okay?" Roger wipes away Johns tears with his thumbs. "I'm so sorry this happened to you-" 

"I wish-" Johns lip trembles. The people around them are staring. 

He glances up at the tree again. Allowing Roger to wipe his face like a child. 

"I wish, you could see how lucky you are. He loves you. He is proving himself to you, what else do you want?" 

Roger is crying too. His hands shaking, stomach cramping with compassionate sadness.

"I don't know..." 

John nods. Sniffling as he feels the baby kick directly into his palm. 

"Then don't take this for granted."

~~~

After that day, Roger decides he won't take it for granted any longer. 

There are times Roger still doubts that he's worth the trouble, worth all the presents and time.

Sometimes he doubts that Brian would want to be with him if it wasn't for the baby. 

But that doesn't stop Roger from embracing the Alpha into his life completely.

"Roger, congratulations!" 

It had taken a while before Brian found Roger in the large crowd. Perched up against the wall close to the snack table. 

Hundreds of people, EMI officials in expensive suits, the press and invited celebrities are celebrating and singing amongst them. 

They're at the official release party for Sheer Heart Attack.

Not only had EMI and Trident approved of the third studio album, they instantly launched a large scale promotional campaign to get Queen on the mainstream media. Worldwide. 

Roger grins when Brian leans down to kiss the Omega. In his arms a huge bouquet of white roses. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is." The Alpha hands Roger the flowers, an arm wrapped around Rogers waist to keep him close. His lips brush over Rogers ear to drown out the other people around them. "Congratulations on the album and thank you for being my date."

Roger giggles. "It's your album too, you know?" 

"Can I not be proud of you? Hmm?" Brian asks with another kiss to Rogers lips. Carefully cradling the Omegas face between his hands. 

He angles Rogers chin up to deepen the kiss. 

Sweetly sucking Rogers bottom lip into his mouth. Causing the Omegas eyes to flutter closed. 

Brian licks into Rogers mouth, possessively swirling his tongue around Rogers to make him moan quietly into the kiss. 

Roger wraps an arm around Brians neck to keep himself steady. The baby hidden under a sparkling shawl and black shirt. It's not quite convincing. They're lucky the room is dark and there's too many people to pay attention to fine details. 

The kiss turns more sloppy when Brians hand comes down to squeeze Rogers ass. His tongue lazily fucking into the Omegas mouth. Their tongues brushing together hotly.

A pointed cough behind them breaks them apart. 

"Darlings, there's a bathroom for all that." 

Roger twists his neck to grin at Freddie- and behind him Jim. 

"Gotta give the press a show." He still has his arm around Brian, using the Alpha as support. In his other hand he holds the bouquet bigger than his head. 

Freddie leans in to kiss Rogers cheeks, before moving onto Brian. "Wouldn't you prefer to not draw too much attention?" 

Roger waves him off. "They won't notice. They're too fixated on the album- and Deacky."

All four of them glance at the dance floor, where a group of women are taking turns dancing to Stone Cold Crazy blasting through the speakers, with John. Intoxicated enough to shuffle with three people at the same time, while holding a half spilled bottle of beer in his hand. 

"At least he's having a good time." Freddie pouts until Jim intertwines their fingers.

"You're not?" Brian raises an eyebrow, pressing Roger closer by squeezing his hip. "It's our release party."

Freddie worries his lip between his teeth. He anxiously steps closer to the others so he doesn't have to yell over the music and the strangers around them won't hear them talk. 

Roger and Brian lean in as well, their faces pressed together as Freddie grits his teeth. 

"Norman Sheffield still hasn't gotten back to me about a pay-raise. He just said that he want to see the album do well in the chards, before giving us a raise."

Rogers eyes widen. 

"What the fuck- What about the money from Queen II?" He glances at Brian- and back to Jim. His heart pounding harder with each passing second. "Seven Seas of Rhye must have made some money?"

"Norman says it went back into hiring the studio and our equipment for the live shows. They said we haven't made any profit yet." 

Freddie looks doubtful. Jim rolls his eyes.

Roger has to agree. His cheeks turn hot with anger as his fingers bawl into fists. "That's absolute crap. I saw that prick with a new golden watch just a minute ago. I'm gonna fucking-" 

Before the situation can escalate, Brian pulls Roger back against his side and puts a hand on Freddie's heaving chest to stop them from leaving. 

"Can we all calm down for a second." He glances between the three of them. The sweaty hot atmosphere of the room only helps the aggravated emotions to topple up. "We should wait it out, he must give us a raise if Sheer Heart Attack does well. He's a fucking lousy manager if he doesn't."

"But what if he doesn't?" Jim asks, voice low. 

"Then we have to walk out." Roger decides without hesitation. His face hard. 

Brian wants to shake some sense into him, but he doesn't want to cause a fight or a scene. Instead, he brushes Rogers hair away from his eyes with a soft sigh. "Our contract won't allow that, Rog." 

Freddie hums in agreement. "But there must be something we can do." 

Brian gestures around them in exasperation with wide arms. 

"Guys? Why are we worried about that already? Our album hasn't even been released for an hour and you already want to see money rolling." 

He sighs when people around them start to notice their little argument. Brian pinches the bridge of his nose, before taking a step back from Jim and Freddie. 

They shouldn't be attracting attention with Roger barely hiding his pregnancy.

They won't ever see their money if the press manages to take a well-angled picture of Rogers stomach. 

"I'm just worried, Bri." Roger lowers his voice. "We're having a baby. We can't live of ten pounds a week."

"I don't want you to worry about that, Rog. You should focus on having the baby." 

Any other day, Brian would have put a hand on Rogers stomach. But despite hanging out against the wall, people are curiously watching them from across the room. 

He keeps his hands on Rogers face, cradling it.

"If all else fails we could take out more loans." 

"The bank is already lighting a fire under our ass to pay back our current debt." Freddie grabs a glass of whiskey from a passing server. "If we don't see money from this album, we're fucked." 

Brian sends Freddie a dirty look. 

"The baby doesn't need all this extra stress." He whispers under his breath. "Can we just enjoy the party?" 

Roger rolls his eyes. "Oh my God, I'm not some fragile-"

"Brian is right, we should have a positive environment for the baby." 

Everyone turns to look at Jim, who had been relatively quiet the whole time. He sheepishly shrugs, not quite looking Roger in the eye.

"I- I mean, you two seemed to be enjoying yourself before we began talking about money."

Roger huffs. Fully turning towards Brian with narrowed eyes. 

"This conversation is not over." 

Brian smiles at him, leaning down to kiss the irritated Omega, with puffy cheeks and still holding his flowers. 

"I know we need money, but that's not your concern right now. You should focus on having a baby and finishing school." Brian whispers against Rogers lips. "This album is good- it's amazing. It will be well received. Then we'll demand our share from Norman- or we'll sue Trident." 

Freddie downs his glass of whiskey, before joining Jim in his chuckling. "That's the spirit." 

The two Alphas share a kiss as well. Jims hands on Freddie's tense shoulders to relax him.

"Can we please enjoy the fucking party now?" 

"Fine." Freddie pecks his lips again. "No more money talk."

"No more money talk." Brian echoes. Pulling back from Roger enough to push both of them away from the wall. "It's our party, we should mingle, promote the album, see how Deacky is doing." 

Roger agrees with a tired murmur. Though his _everything_ hurts too much to dance. 

"Gonna receive some compliments and then I should go home. My feet hurt." 

Brian still has a hand around Roger and squeezes his hip, while they follow the Alphas back into the crowd of reporters. "We can say hello and immediately go."

"Please." Roger gratefully smiles up at him. 

Freddie glances back at the flowers in Rogers arms. His eyes lighting up. 

"Are those for me, Darling?"

Brian rolls his eyes, Jim snorts in amusement. 

"I got them from Brian." Roger shows the big white flowers off with a grin. "Pretty, right?"

Someone snaps a picture of them, followed by a flash. Brian hastily glances down to make sure Rogers stomach is hidden by his shawl. 

"Flowers!" Freddie exclaims dramatically over Misfire. "How nice. They'll fit in great with the twenty other bouquets in our living room." 

He rolls his eyes at the couple. "Saps." 

Brian pushes Roger past the Alphas. Knowing Freddie is joking. 

"You're jealous." 

"No I'm not." Freddie lies through his teeth. "But I can hold them for you, if you want Rog?" 

Brian quickly maneuvers Roger away from the Alphas- Before Freddie gets his hands on the bouquet. Instead leading Roger towards the reporter whom had asked for a two minute interview. 

Freddie is left behind pouting, press surrounding him with questions the second he mingles into the crowd. 

Jim is about to step back to give the reporters space, but not before leaning down to whisper into Freddie's ear. 

"I'll buy you flowers when one of your singles hits the chards."

A grin spreads over Freddie's face. For one moment money is forgotten. 

~~~

"Rainbow man!" 

Roger rolls his eyes at the nickname. Carefully leaning over the bar to greet the owner. 

"It's still Roger, you know." 

"Not in that Kimono." The Beta smiles warmly. Cleaning a glass to help the bartenders out during the busy hours. "How can I help you?" 

Roger glances down at the red and silver robe had had thrown over his plain white shirt and shorts. Not really hiding his belly. 

The man has a point.

"I was actually hoping Queen could schedule a gig here, somewhere next weekend?" Roger asks over the blasting music. His belly pressing against the bar uncomfortably. 

The man grins. They used to regularly play at The Fox every Saturday night, before Seven Seas of Rhye got them their first UK tour. And Mott the Hoople opening act. 

Roger has to admit it's a rather shitty pub. The drinks are shit and the place is small- smelly. But the people are fun, the atmosphere is up and Mark pays a good fee, even when Queen was a starting student band. 

"Of course, you guys are always welcome here." The owner enthusiastically announces. Putting the glass down and throwing the clothe over his shoulder. "Next Saturday at 8? For old times sake!"

Roger sighs in relief. 

They could really use some quick money to pay for some stage wear. And a new stool for his crying back. 

"Thanks, Mark." 

"You're welcome, Rainbow- Let me schedule you guys in. So I won't forget." He pushes himself back from the bar to grab some papers in the back. "I'm back in a minute, let me pour you a drink."

Roger sheepishly shakes his head while taking a seat on the empty barstool.

Standing upright without any support is rather tiresome. Brian had wanted to study before their date tonight, Freddie is out with Jim and John wanted some time after a excruciating week of promoting the album and meetings with EMI, trident and the press. 

Leaving Roger to arrange a gig without EMI or Tridents knowledge, so Queen won't have to share their payment. 

"No drinks for me, sorry. I'm pregnant." 

Marks jaw drops open. "What?!"

"Yes." Roger lays a hand on his belly with a smile. Covered by his sheer white shirt. "It's mostly fine, just the drinking is a no go." 

Marks eyes glister with adoration. He leans over the bar to look at Rogers bulge.

His face breaks out into a grin. "That's wonderful! I can't believe I didn't notice- here, have a drink on the house." He shoves the menu card in Rogers hands. "Non-alcohol choices."

"I didn't know you had those." Roger grins cheekily with a wink. 

He doesn't need to take a look at the menu to know he and the baby are definitely craving apple juice.

"One apple juice, please?" 

Mark takes the card away from him, snapping his fingers at one of the bartenders. He pulls the poor kid over by his arm and points at Roger with a very serious glare.

"You see this man? Yes. That is Roger Taylor from Queen. He is my friend _and_ pregnant. Look after him while I'm gone." 

Roger snorts at the bartenders fearful nodding and splutters. "S-sir. Yes sir, understood sir."

"Good! Pour him some apple juice, the baby is starving." Mark clasps the poor Alphas shoulder hard, before winking at Roger. "Back in a moment, just gonna update my agenda."

"No problem." 

Roger grins while the bartender fixes him a drink faster than anyone has ever done in their lives. 

He presents it with a little umbrella and a nervous grin. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you."

"This is fine, thanks." He wraps his hand around the glass and sips. His free hand resting on his belly, where the baby restlessly tumbles about. 

The juice usually only serves to make the baby more active for some strange reason. 

But Roger doesn't mind, he likes knowing the little one is still in there. Happily pushing back against the palm of Rogers hand. He is rubbing slow circles over his shirt. Just one layer of fabric between him and his bare skin.

It's almost 6- he realizes as he glances at the clock above the bar. 

He had promised Brian to be back by 7 so the Alpha could take him out on a 'secret' date. Roger would guess that they'll have a picnic by the bridge- if the groceries in Brians fridge are anything to go by. 

It's a romantic idea, sitting around and eating snacks under the moonlight. The two of them and maybe a radio between them on the rug.

Just silently sitting in each other's presence. Roger probably accepting another one of Brians thoughtful presents- not always new not expensive, but thoughtful and personal.

Yesterday Brian had gifted Roger a soft blanket for their baby. The day before the Alpha had come up with a song for Roger- that left him blushing for hours. Today, Roger got a box of chocolates. 

Courting- Roger decides, is the best experience in his life so far. 

Besides perhaps sex and Queens gigs. 

"Roger?"

The Omega is pulled out of his thoughts- looking up at the voice above him.

Suddenly beside him stands Tim. With a raised eyebrow and a beer in his hands. 

Tim- Brians ex boyfriend. 

"Tim." Roger tries to smile. But it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Haven't seen you in ages."

"Well..." To Rogers horror the other Omega sits down on the stool next to him. Tim stares into his half empty glass with a grimace. "I nearly fought you in the bar, called you names. I kind of got dumped by your best friend. Didn't expect to be seeing you much."

Roger sips at his drink. Awkwardly glancing at the man right next to him. 

Tim looks good. Better than before anyway. His hair is longer, he looks well rested and wears an expensive coat over his shoulders. 

His eyes aren't as sad and insecure anymore. His shoulders are squared, he stands taller.

If it wasn't for his drinking, Roger might have said he was happy. 

"I heard rumors that you and Brian are finally together now." Their knees bump under the bar. Two brown eyes glance down at Rogers obviously pregnant belly. "Quite properly together, I see."

Roger narrows his eyes. Straightening his spine defensively. "What's that supposed to mean?" 

Tims eyes widen in surprise at his hostile tone. 

"Oh no! I just meant- I'm glad you two are properly together now. All that tip toeing around each other wasn't healthy for anyone." 

Roger still frowns. Not understanding what this is about.

Tims cheeks grow red with embarrassment. He glances away. "Sorry, you don't want me to-"

"What are you talking about?" Roger asks loudly, causing the bartender to sharply watch their exchange. "I don't understand." 

Tim downs his drink completely, before sits up to elaborate. Leaning into Roger to make sure nobody else is listening along.

"I mean Brian and you- you know? I left because he wanted you and wouldn't settle for less." Tim smiles, though it's a bit drunk. And sad. "He just loved you too much to focus on a future with me. We tried some stupid shit to make it work. Maybe I thought having sex with other people would take his mind off of you? Maybe I was too boring?" 

Roger stares at the Omega blankly. The hand on his stomach had stilled in silent bewilderment. 

Tims eyes are misty. He is still upset- despite being in a better place now

He had unconditionally loved Brian for 3 years. Almost 4. He had expected to be courted and mated by Brian eventually. 

"Another beer for me." Tim calls across the bar to the bartender, before mumbling a half hearted apology to Roger, because he can't drink along. 

"Don't worry about it." Roger mindlessly whispers. "It's fine." 

His heart aches for the Omega. He had gotten along quite well with Tim, before their band Smile had split up. Before the jealousy over Brian had caused high intensity tension between the Omegas. 

The bartender puts the bottle of beer on the bar for Tim. Glancing at Roger to make sure his glass isn't empty. 

"Tim..." Roger looks on while Tim gulps down his beer. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, please don't be sorry." Tim smiles, it's small, so small that Roger nearly misses it. "I practically attacked you last time we spoke. That was- childish and I regret it a lot, knowing now that you're pregnant. I was desperate to hold onto something secure and easy, you know? But I think this is better. As long as he's happy, right?"

Roger nods. His heart beats faster as he thinks of Brians caring smile. "He is." 

"I hope you're happy too. This is what Brian wanted all along, after all." 

Roger frowns, putting his glass down on the bar to give the other Omega his full attention. Making Roger wonder if this is the baby-brain or this conversation is really vague. 

"The baby wasn't planned." 

"No shit." Tim snorts into his drink. "I mean, he wanted to be with you all along. Have a baby too at some point. Brian is where he's always wanted to be." 

"I-" Roger blinks. "Brian wanted me? For how long?"

"Are you blind? Since always! We broke up because he did." 

Roger can't believe what he's hearing. All the wheels in his head are turning. His heart pounds.

"But- huh?" 

"It's a goddamn miracle two daft people like you and Bri could get together." Tim groans playfully. "Look, remember the day in the bar where I almost fought you, because I knew you two had been having sex? You were suddenly gone while Brian was arguing with me with everyone watching, until he dragged me outside-"

~~~

__

_"You're lying to me."_

_Tim shrugs Brian off the moment the Alpha has pushed them through the crowd, outside of the pub._

_"You're lying Brian!"_

_Brian cringes at his scream. Causing his ears to ring. "What the fuck are you talking about?"_

_Tears begin to gather in the corners of Tims eyes. 3 years of love and devotion- it all ends tonight._

_"Stop trying to convince me you didn't feel anything for Roger. You slept with him. You had sex with Roger."_

_Brian pinches the bridge of his nose, glancing up at the sky in irritation._

_"We have an open relationship- You were the one that wanted an open relationship! You can't call my best friend a whore, because I had sex with him. You can't be upset with me, because I did exactly what you have been doing."_

_Tim shakes his head. He laughs- but it's bitter and sarcastic._

_"It was good wasn't it? I bet you wanted to mate him, while you were fucking him. Right then and there."_

_"But I fucking didn't! So what difference does it make?" Brian asks with flushed cheeks._

_There's people walking around them in a large bow. The two of them reek of sweat and alcohol. Yelling at each other on the streets like hooligans._

_He glances down at his Omega. Standing hunched in the cold night, tense with anger._

_Tim was once the most beautiful Omega Brian has laid his eyes upon._

_Tonight he just looks tired, worn and insecure after 3 sweet years of a working relationship._

_It makes Brians heart ache. He gnaws at his lip._

_"I-"_

_Tim sighs, taking two steps back from Brian in an attempt to calm down. Brian has a sinking feeling they won't be friends after this._

_"I can't be with you while you're in love with someone else."_

_Brian sighs, shoulders deflating._

_"That's not it Tim. There's so much more-"_

_"As long as Roger is around, he's the sun of your universe. Shining bright and demanding all your attention. I don't stand a chance."_

_Tim could laugh at the blank expression on Brians face. He shakes his head at the ridicule._

_"I lost you, the second he walked into the audition room. And you can't even deny it."_

_Brian stays quiet. His lips pressed together into a thin line- refusing to lie._

_"See? What the fuck and I even doing here?"_

_And honestly? Even when Tim left to go home and sober up without another word, and Brian had grabbed a taxi home- he still couldn't deny Tims words._

__  
~~~

"Rog- whoa!" 

Brian is taken by surprise as Roger comes rushing into his bedroom, where the Alpha had been quietly studying. 

The door slams into the wall.

 

Without a warning the Omega is climbing onto the bed and pushes Brian to lay flat on his back- effectively straddling the Alpha with his juicy thighs. 

"Hi." 

"Hi to you too." Brian grins up at Roger- 

The Omegas pupils are blown wide. His cheeks flushed from walking home so fast. 

Brian lays his hands on Rogers hips, steadying Roger firmly, before the Omega leans down to kiss Brian hotly- 

"Hmm." Brian moans against Rogers lips, giving him the opportunity to slip his tongue into Brians mouth as he starts to undo Brians blouse.

His hands fiddle with the buttons. Brian effectively takes the chance to nibble Rogers bottom lip and squeeze his firm ass. The Omega sweetly gasps and grinds into Brians lap. 

He splays his hands onto Brians chest to stay steady. Feeling the Alphas tongue lick into his mouth hungry for a taste. 

Brian holds onto Roger to make sure he doesn't get tired, the baby bump securely between their bodies, while Brian bucks up against Roger. His cock stirring at the sudden surprise. 

The two of them continue making out and lazily grinding, until they're out of breath and Brians blouse almost comes off. 

"What's going on?" Brian pants against Rogers swollen irresistible lips. Briefly craning his neck to steal another peck. "Are we still going on our date?" 

Roger pulls back just enough to look Brian in the eye- not daring to break eye contact with his breathless perfect Alpha.

He could burst with happiness as he takes in the Alpha underneath him. The image is crystal clear- without the fear of Brian not wanting him.

"Rog?" Brian asks with nothing but love in his eyes. 

"Make me yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me any name suggestions if you want!  
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!!! They lift my spirits to write more.  
> Anyway, coming next week i got exams. So writing will delay just a tiny little bit❤️ But I’ll give it my all


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys worry about money. Brian and Roger are in a honeymoon stage and the baby grows rapidly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS 19.000 WORDS LONG! IN TWO WEEKS. CAN I HAVE SOME APPLAUSE PLEASE??? (Mind you, wrote this while I had exams)  
> And the story hit 100.000 words!!!  
> And I have officially decided on 14 chapters!

"Yes! H-harder Bri." 

Roger whimpers, his fingers clutch the bedsheets while Brian fucks him from behind. 

The bed rocks forward with every thrust.

Brian grunts. Gripping Rogers hips harder to pound into him sharply. His mouth waters at the sight of his cock disappearing into Rogers tight heat.

"Ah- Ah-" 

Roger is close. His moans go high pitched and his head hangs between his shoulders. His back arches to present himself to Brian.

"It's okay." Brian promises in a husky voice. He leans forward to kiss the back of Rogers soft neck. 

His teeth graze over the sweaty skin. Still tender from their fresh matingbond.

"Gonna mark you. Show you who you belong to."

Roger whimpers. Legs trembling to keep himself from collapsing on the mattress. "Please. Alpha."

Brian feels his knot slowly thickening at the base of his cock. Heat pools in the pit of his stomach.

He's close.

"Gonna fill you up. Make you mine." 

Roger tightens around Brian with a high pitched moan. Knowing they're gonna be stuck together soon by the thick length of Brians knot.

"Feels so good." Roger gasps. The Alpha angles his thrusts into Rogers abused prostate. 

It's over all too soon. 

Hot sparks of pleasure leave Roger gasping into the pillows. Sweat rolls down his temple.

"Close. Alpha, I-I'm close."

Brian doesn't slow down. He squeezes Rogers hip- adding to the bruises from their long weekend of sex, pounding into Roger until the head of his cock catches Rogers rim.

That sends him over the edge. 

"Ah- oh, Bri." 

Roger begins to sob as Brians knot fills him up. Their hips flush together. 

Brian leans forward to bite down on Rogers neck. Claiming him with a hungry growl. His hips still rutting into Roger with the aftershock while he spills long strokes of cum into Roger. 

Rogers hole gets stretched to its limit. Wetness and cum leak down his sticky thighs. 

He clenches around Brians thick knot. Gently rocking back against the Alpha to ride out his outdrawn orgasm. All his limbs shaking to keep himself up.

"Take me. Take my knot." Brian whispers while he possessively licks at the bite mark on Rogers neck. Making him shiver. "You were made for my knot, weren't you?"

"Y-yes." Roger whimpers, dropping to his elbows in exhaustion. 

"You're so good for me." Brian sits up again. Careful not to jostle Roger too much while he grinds his thick knot deeper into the blond. Rogers breath hitches every time the head of Brians cock brushes his overstimulated prostate. 

"My perfect little Omega. Carrying my baby. Taking my knot so well-"

Brians dirty talk is cut off by a loud gasp from the door. 

"What the- Oh my God."

"I told you they were having sex."

Brian looks up to find Freddie and John standing in the doorway of Brians bedroom. 

The Alphas initial instinctive reaction is to growl and chase them away. His pregnant Omega is sprawled out before him, impaled on his knot, incredibly vulnerable. 

But his eyes travel down their bodies- noticing they're wearing their stage wear and makeup. 

"Fuck- what the fuck?" Brian stills his movement. Gently drawing soothing circles on Rogers bruised hips. He glances at his unamused friends leaning against the doorpost. "We're kind of in the middle of something." He adds with red cheeks.

"Well," Johm crosses his arms over his chest. "When are you planning to be done? Because the taxi is here to take us to BBC studios."

Brians eyes widen. "What day is it?"

"Monday." Freddie adds, a smile secretly tugging at the corner of his lip. "We told you Top of the Pops is on Monday at noon."

Shit. 

"Is it Monday already?" Brian asks in utter shock.

Both John and Freddie nod. 

"I thought it was Sunday..." 

"He was too busy fucking to keep track of time- God it smells like sex in here." John covers his nose with his shirt. 

Brians knot won't deflate within at least ten minutes. He'll have to get dressed and make Roger breakfast. 

Roger- 

The Omega is too out of it to participate in the conversation that's going on above him. His hole stretches wide on Brians knot and his mind is blissfully blank from the mating hormones. Drooling into the pillows with low moans spilling from his lips every time his hole clenches around Brians cock. 

He'll be out of it for a good 30 minutes. And even afterwards he'll be weak on his knees.

"Next time we'll give you an hour notice." Freddie openly grins, glancing down at a hazy Roger. "Poor thing won't like sitting on his drum stool after this."

"Could you please leave." Brian rushes out with pink cheeks. "Give me ten minutes." 

"I'm making you two breakfast." John turns around with a scoff. Dragging Freddie along by his arm. "Freddie go distract the cab driver."

~~~

They end up only being 30 minutes late.

The studio is ready for them. Smoke machines and generic background all set up. Brian and John instantly begin to tune their guitars. 

Freddie is talking to Norman in the back. Face serious. 

Roger is still a mess. Everyone must notice.

He smells like sex. Dried slick and cum clinging to his thighs. His fresh mating bite pulse. His entire neck littered with purple and red bruises. His ass screams when he sits downs, because Brian had claimed all his holes that weekend. 

But he doesn't care. 

He giggles at the memory. One hand resting on his scarcely hidden belly underneath an oversized shirt. 

Someone from the BBC shoves a pair of drumsticks into his hands. The poor Beta's nose crinkling as he steps back. 

"God, look at you." John shakes his head fondly, stroking Rogers hair back gently. "You're completely out of it aren't you?"

Roger raises a lazy eyebrow at him. Calm, because Brian is standing close by. Plugging in his Red Special.

"Lil bit."

John smiles. Trying and failing to flatten Rogers hair. "They want us to lip sync."

"Mm okay." The sitting Omega circles his stomach gently. Feeling deep satisfaction in knowing he's carrying Brians child.

His Alphas child.

John knows Roger is only half present, because he doesn't throw a fit at his drums making unsatisfying dull thumps. 

"Norman is a bit upset, I think." John nervously glances at Freddie and their Trident manager, making big aggressive hand gestures in each other's faces. 

Brian had just put his guitar down to join the angry argument with a hard face. 

"Why?"

John gives up on Rogers hair. Instead he continues to straighten Rogers black jacket that Brian had messily wriggled him in. Trying to make him presentable for national television. 

"Because he either doesn't like your current state or he noticed you're pregnant. I'm not sure yet. Either way, Freddie is trying to convince Norman to cancel the concert tonight."

Rogers ears turn pink as he watches Brian scoff and roll his eyes at their manager- taking two steps back to stay calm.

"Should we interfere?" John asks himself, knowing Roger won't answer anything remarkable with his knot-rattled brain and freshly mated bliss.

"Don't know." Roger mumbles as he pokes his belly gently with a drumstick. "Baby's kicking." 

Johns eyes soften. He slowly crouches down to touch Rogers bulging belly to feel for himself. 

When he glances up at the Omega, Rogers eyes are cloudy and only half open. It's not really fair that they dragged the pregnant, freshly mated Omega out of his bed to work. 

Trident left them no choice. 

John strokes up and down the side of Rogers tummy. Palm drawing circles on the stretching skin. 

"Are you okay to perform today? I figured nobody has even bothered to ask. Sorry."

Roger lazily smiles down at him. "Don't apologize. It's a big opportunity. Don't really have to play anyway." 

And it's a good thing they don't have to.

Not only is Rogers voice raw and hoarse from screaming Brians name and sucking him off for the past few days. But in his hazy state he misses the cymbals at least four times during the 3 minute song. 

Freddie is stiff with anger. Much tenser than he usually performs. He is spitting fumes the second the cameras turn off at their manager.

Brian keeps glancing back at Roger, which makes the performance just a bit messier.

John- the savior. Gives his very best.

The only thing they could hope for is that an appearance on Top of the Pops would boost their album sales and increase their salary. 

Not that Roger was worried about that now. Having fallen asleep in his uncomfortable drum-stool the second that the cameras stopped rolling. 

He has two hours off before Trident rushes them to their next appearance, despite their protests. 

~~~

"Ohh fuck..."

Roger winces in pain. Squeezing Brians hand hard. 

"You're usually not this vocal, are you alright?"  
Dr Lawrence glances up at Roger from between his legs. Two cold metal instruments moving inside of the Omega to check the placentas condition. 26 weeks into his pregnancy. 

It wasn't easy to book an appointment in between classes and the long hours Trident expects Queen to attend events. 

Dr Lawrence kept insisting on an appointment, due to Rogers third trimester coming in sight and his new status of mated. 

As per usual, Roger is laying back against the examination chair, legs propped up in the stirrups to keep them spread. Naked from the waist down. 

What's different is having Brian at his side. Watching Dr Lawrences every move like a hawk. 

"Just a bit sore." Roger complains sullenly. 

He has to bite his lip to keep himself from groaning as a metal instrument is pushed deeper into him. The doctor had generously lubed the wand for him, but it's weigh and vibration still tenses Roger up. 

"I'm sorry, I can imagine you're tender after getting mated- for which I congratulate you two." He smiles up at Brian sweetly. Still holding the internal ultrasound wand inside Roger.

Brian is unamused. Torn between watching Rogers scrunched up face and what's happening between his legs.

"Thank you- uh but what are you doing right now?"

Roger clutches Brians hand to keep his Alpha from leaving his side. 

"Stay." He orders sternly while the wand scans the outer walls of his uterus. Suddenly the image appearing on the screen next to the examination table.

Brian is ready to protest. Not really enjoying the sight of another Alpha holding a vibrating wand inside Roger, while the Omega groans and whimpers. "But-" 

"It's alright, Brian. It's all new to you. For Roger this has become usual procedure. You can ask me any questions you got." 

Dr Lawrence smiles again, this time Brians actually relaxes a bit. 

He sighs, rubbing his thumb over the back of Rogers hand. "What can't be seen on the external ultrasound that needs to be seen in the internal one?"

Lawrence pads Rogers knee as a signal, before making the wand rotate around, to cause the machine to let out soft humming noises. 

"See what I'm doing right here?" He points at the monitor with his free hand. "The sound waves bounce off the internal organs, that way I can determine in different focus areas how Rogers body is taking to the growing baby." 

It's a rather awful feeling. Roger squeezes his eyes closed so he doesn't have to see the imaged of his own insides on the monitor. 

Instead he focuses on clutching Brians clammy hand. 

"But why does it need to vibrate like that?" The Alpha asks with a red face. "To make it feel good?" 

Both Lawrence and Roger chuckle at that. Causing Brian to blush even more. He ducks his head into his shoulders sheepishly. 

"Sorry." 

Dr Lawrence waves it off. "Don't apologize. It's a valid question. I can promise you that Roger takes no pleasure in this procedure. Right?"

Roger glances up at Brian with a glint in his eyes. Enjoying it that even after weeks of passionate sex, Brian still manages to be embarrassed for asking why the doctor is penetrating Roger with a vibrating wand.

The Omega absolutely adores him. 

"It might look like a sex toy, but it doesn't quite feel like one." 

Brian groans in embarrassment. Hiding his red face in his free hand in mortification. 

"I should just shut up." 

Roger kisses his palm in reassurance. Glad to be distracted for a bit from the cold metal humming and bumping against his tender inner walls. 

"You're fine, Bri. We're just joking." 

Dr Lawrence agrees. "I'll be done soon anyway, I see nothing abnormal. Only dare I say, the baby is a quite big for its age."

Roger scoffs, rolling his eyes as he splays one hand over his uncovered belly. The baby resting quietly against Rogers lungs. Keeping him short on breath. "Don't I know it. He or she is a giant. We all know where that came from." 

He narrows his eyes at Brian, only half joking.

"You knew I was tall when we- you know." Brian is still embarrassed. Not really ready to talk about sex in front of a stranger, despite said stranger probably knowing more about Rogers sexual history than Brian. 

"Heads up, I'm pulling the wand out." Dr Lawrence warns quietly, switching the machine off and the monitor darkens. "Relax."

Roger takes a deep breath, his chest puffing out, before forcing his body to go lax. 

"Good." The wand comes out with a obscene squelch and a low groan from Roger. "That went very well, Roger. Everything looked good."

Brian breathes a sigh of relief as Dr Lawrence rids himself of his latex gloves and removes the stirrups from Rogers feet. 

Brian helps Roger sit upright with a huff, the Omega bends forward to elevate some pressure off his back and lungs. Taking deep breaths to work through the discomfort. His feet dangling cutely off the examination chair.

"How have you been, besides getting mated? Any complaints about your body?" 

Dr Lawrence hands Roger a cup of water, before grabbing his file to scribble down what they've just seen on the monitor. 

"His back has been hurting." Brian answers while Roger sips his drink. He splays his hand over Rogers lower back in support. "Is that usual?"

"Very much so." Dr Lawrence informs with a sympathetic shrug. "With the weight of your belly completely shifting your gravity can be taxing on the body." 

"Is there anything we can do? I try massaging him, but it's a temporary solution." 

"Sure there is, I'll show you some." Dr Lawrence reassures him, before turning to Roger. "You need to stand up for this." 

Roger puts his cup down with a tired groan. 

Brian helps the pouting Omega by guiding him down the examination table with one hand on his back. Gently ushering him to his feet. 

"See, Omegas experience many reasons for discomfort on their lower back specifically. I would recommend not having sex laying on your back. This can put the baby's weight on the painful spots. Try standing up, use a chair or lay sideways, hands and knees- but don't lay on your back." 

Roger bare feet are freezing on the cold tiles. He shivers violently, causing the baby to kick. 

Dr Lawrence puts his hand on Rogers lower back, and his other hand on his shoulder. 

"You can't help the hormone changes that relax your joints here, but we can control your posture." 

Maintaining eye-contact with Brian while he puts pressure on the Omegas waist area, and Dr Lawrence pulls Rogers shoulders back at the same time. 

"See what I'm doing here?" He asks the other Alpha seriously. 

Brian was too busy watching Roger quietly gasp at the sudden shift. His neck hanging down in blissful relief. 

"Uh- yeah." Brians eyes flicker back to Lawrence. "That made him feel better."

"It sure did, see, the weight gain on the front makes you subconsciously adjust your posture. This can result into serious pain." 

He lets go of Roger and steps back for Brian to try and adjust Rogers posture himself. 

"It's important for people to remind him how he's holding himself."

Brian steps closer, putting a hand on the arch of Rogers ass and the other one on his shoulder. Pushing his bottom in and pulling his shoulder towards himself in a slow motion.

"Does that feel good?" The Alpha asks Roger quietly, who hums in response. 

"Really good. It elevates the pressure." 

Brian feels his heart swell at Rogers relieved tone. The sight of his mating bite on Rogers neck only makes him more flustered. 

Brian glances at the doctor, who nods proudly. "That's a strong hand, Brian. I think if you could remind Roger to correct his back every now and then, that would help a lot."

"Good." Brian leans forward to kiss the back of Rogers neck- easily available with the blonds hair in a bun. "Thank you doc."

"It's my job and pleasure- anything else I need could help with?"

Roger nods, shivering against Brian from the tender kiss. "Uh yeah, not to be awkward, but my nipples are killing me."

Dr Lawrence does his best not to chuckle, due to Rogers genuine uncomfortable scrunch of his face, but he fails when Brians cheeks go red.

"Ah, the dreaded nipples." He claps his hands together. "Tell me, are they dry? Leaking?" 

Brian blinks at the man owlishly. "Leaking?"

"Not much, really. They're mostly sensitive." Roger complains as he pulls on the fabric of his hospital gown. "Like this- is killing me." 

Dr Lawrence turns back to hand Roger his own clothes apologetically. 

"You should change if you feel uncomfortable. The nipples are a problem for any pregnant Omega." 

Brian obediently helps Roger out of his hospital gown. In awe that Roger doesn't care about showing off his bite marks from their excessive amount of sex, in front of the doctor. 

"I would recommend to keep them moisturized and massage them until they feel less tender."

Roger holds onto Brians shoulder to step into his underwear and socks. Working around the swollen belly and aching back. 

He glances up at the doctor doubtfully. "Will that really help?"

"I can't make any promises. Every pregnancy is different." Lawrence says quietly, respectfully glancing into Rogers file to give the couple some privacy to get dressed. 

It's not easy getting into his jeans with a baby bump barrier. Roger barely has any balance in his current state. Therefore grateful for Brian. 

Who's there to lace Rogers shoes and zip up his pants with a loving peck to the Omegas lips. 

"All set up."

Roger grins down at Brian sitting on his knees. The Omega leans down to kiss Brians forehead. "Thank you, Bri."

"I love you," The Alpha kisses the top of Rogers belly with a fond grin. "And you too." 

Together they move over to sit down at Lawrences' desk. Where he had been patiently waiting for them. Updating Rogers file by hand. 

"I have registered your matebond in your file, Roger. To make sure the information is accurate." The doctor informs quietly while Brian pulls Rogers chair back like a gentleman. When the Omega is seated, Brian pushes the chair closer to the desk. "But Brian you will have to register your own at the courthouse or your doctor." 

Brian scoots his chair closer to Rogers, before pulling the Omegas warm hand into his lap.

Remembering he should have bought Roger a ring- but he hasn't been financially stable enough to get one, even though the Omega deserves it after everything they've been through. 

"I'll do it, no worries."

Roger smiles at him sweetly. Squeezing his hands around Brians in a silent thank you. His other hand resting on his belly.

"Good, now I also think we need to talk about giving birth."

Groaning, Roger sinks back into his chair. "Already?"

"Definitely. You're nearing the third trimester. You'll need to register at a hospital, a clinic or get coupled with a midwife." Dr Lawrence lists off. Already grabbing the folders. 

Brian kisses the back of Rogers hand in reassurance. "It's going to be fine Rog, we'll get through this. With the hospital staff watching, you'll have a safe delivery."

"Hospital staff? I want a home-birth." 

Brians jaw drops to the floor.

"A what?"

~~~

"Lets take a break." 

Freddie announces after they fail to play Lap of the Gods for a fifth time. Roger is too short on breath to hit the notes, sweat drips off Freddie's forehead from rushing on and off the piano, John look like he hasn't slept in days due to studying- playing the bass like a lifeless zombie. And Brian is still shaken by the idea of Roger delivering the baby at home. Compromising the quality of the notes that come from his guitar.

"You okay, Dear?"

Freddie crouches down next to Roger with a soft smile. Handing the Omega a bottle of lukewarm water. 

"I'm fine." Roger wipes his forehead from the sweat and chucks the water back. "Baby's on my fucking lungs. I sound like shit." 

The Alpha frowns, resting his chin on Rogers knee. "Stop that. We're all struggling today." 

The water running down his throat is absolute bliss. He eagerly gulps it down, before putting it down by his feet for later. He watches Freddie looks up at him in encouragement. 

Rogers feet nervously jitter against the bass drums. Twirling his sticks in one hand. 

"I'm a mess. The baby is not an excuse-"

Freddie scoffs before Roger can even finish his sentence. "Oh please, poor thing is using your organs as a trampoline and you're supposed to act like nothing is happening? It's only understandable, dear."

"Plus exams are coming along, alongside your due date." John chips in from the other side of the hot rehearsal space. "I sound just as shitty."

They're all frustrated, not just because of today.

They have been playing a lot, compromising sleep and study hours to do shows. 

They continuously hear Killer Queen on the radio and see it climb up in the UK and international chards. 

They work long endless hours, put in much time for rehearsals and play large venues, but-

Money has yet to be seen. 

Brian comes up on Rogers other side and kisses the Omegas forehead lovingly. Reassuring him with his presence alone.

"We're all on edge right now. Not just you." 

Roger leans into the touch, staring up at his Alpha. Brian cradles his face, rubbing Rogers tensed jaw. 

Despite the Alpha's effort, the Omega is too tired, too on edge to calm down.

"I don't know what the fuck we're going to do in a few weeks. I obviously can't work more than we're already doing. My body is killing me." Roger mutters in a low, tired voice. His aching shoulders hunched in defeat. He feels a bit ashamed for admitting his weakness, but he can't sit another minute in the drummers stool without his back getting a permanent twinge. "I am in pain- no there's nothing I can do about it, but I can't work more than we already are. I would collapse- you three would too." 

He has to take a deep breath before he continues with a deep frown. Feeling betrayed.

Freddie can see him fidget, "Come on Dear, lets get you up." He sits upright to help Roger to his feet as well- looking at him with wide apologetic eyes. 

When Roger is finally standing- after three dreadful hours of sitting in that uncomfortable stool, he sighs in relief. His back groans and his knees are stiff, but at least he's standing.

Roger rubs at his temples, a headache that matches Johns, Freddie's and Brians. 

Brian tentatively reaches out to splay his hands over Rogers lower back, massaging his unclenched fists into the tense skin. While Freddie encourages Roger to continue with a hand on the Omegas slumped shoulders. 

"You were saying?" 

Roger takes a shuddering breath, leaning the Alphas' comfort gratefully. 

"Trident is using us. They're making us perform every fucking weekend. What sane artist gives five shows in one weekend? What utter fool accepts less then 10 pounds per week for said performances- which is the exact same amount of money we earned before Sheer Heart Attack, in the small unknown pubs. Don't tell me that's acceptable. We're working ourselves to the bone for a pay-raise we will never receive." 

Silence falls over the room. The three of them stare at Rogers hunched frame with tense guilt. 

Especially Freddie, who feels partly responsible for allowing the band to overwork to the bone.

"What do you suggest we do?" Freddie asks in a low voice. Whispering as if Trident had microphones hidden in the rehearsal space.

Even though they would never step foot into this sauna.

Both Freddie and Brian have rid themselves off their shirts. John is wearing yellow shorts. 

It's a horrible working conditions- and Queen still have to pay Trident their share for renting the place. It's ridiculous. 

"We quit." Roger says blankly. "We have to."

"But-" Brian panics instantaneously. Eyes wide as he puts a hand on Rogers shoulder and the other one on Rogers butt to shift his posture- hoping that would calm him down a bit. "Who would manage us?" 

"Anyone else." John says quietly, sitting down on the drum rises with a shrug. "Rog is right. Anyone would want us, we write hits. Killer Queen is taking over the chards. The pay at Trident is too low, the work is too hard." 

The two Alphas in the room share a look.

John and Roger don't like being undermined. Roger knows where his limits are. With his back-pain and unhappy baby he found his. 

The others might not readily admit it, but Roger knows Brian is on edge, worried about money. John doesn't sleep at night in order to study, because during the day Trident is overworking Queen and Freddie is tired of having to pretend everything is going to be alright. 

"We barely have money for food. Give it a few months and we need to find housing off campus- plus you two will have baby!" John tries to reason with them with wide hand gestures. "How are we going to make that work with a combined 40 pounds per month?" 

Roger would like to know too, turning to look at the Alphas with a raised eyebrow. "Well?"

Freddie huffs, his shoulders slumping in defeat- which is a rather awful sight for the usually sunny Alpha.

"I agree, dears. Of course I do. We need to find someone to make us the money we deserve. I just doubt Trident will let us go." 

"They can hardly force us to play." Roger frowns, turning back to Brian. "Right?" 

The Alpha doesn't look too sure. With his guitar hanging by its straps against his waist. 

"The contract is rather waterproof." 

"We could pay our way out of it." John mutters, before he pulls on the bass strings angrily. "If only we had money." 

Freddie hides his face between his hands, thinking. Pacing the drum rises while he does. 

"We could take out more loans?" 

"More loans?" Brian scoffs. "The bank is on my arse to pay my debt back. Got a nasty letter the other day- I bet it's the same for you guys. And if I got to borrow more, I'd spend it on housing."

This serves to make John even more nervous. His skin prickling with the reminder.

"I got nowhere to go after our exams."

They all stop to look at him, Freddie halts his pacing to give the youngest a sad smile. "Darling, what do you mean?"

"I haven't saved a penny. I don't know what I'll do with myself in a few weeks. I'll be homeless." John panics with wide eyes. "I can't go back to my family, I have no money, I can't take out more loans- I'm stuck and-" 

"Stop that!" Roger interrupts him with a bewildered expression. Stomping his foot on the wooden rises as he walks up to a sitting John. Eyes hard. "Are you kidding me?" 

John glances up at the Omega towering over him. "Uh, no?" 

"Rog, darling calm down-" Freddie tries to reason with him, but the Omega shrugs him off to point at John with a clenched fist. 

"No! Do you seriously think that I would let you be fucking homeless? Are you kidding me?"

Johns face flushes- his body relaxes slightly.

"Roger..."

Roger rolls his eyes, offering John a hand to get to his feet as well. "Spare me the sappiness. All of us are going to live at my grandmas house until we find something else." 

This surprises Brian- who steps closer to help John to his feet too, taking most of the Omegas weight. "All of us?"

"Yes. Meaning Fred, Deacky, Jim, you and I." 

John hums in surprise, but Freddie is faster. Coming up behind Roger to wrap his arms around the Omegas shoulders and burry his face into his neck. 

"What?! Are you sure darling?" 

Roger nods, absolutely sure while he pulls an incredibly relieved John into a sideways hug. "We don't stand a chance on our own. Together we could make it work." 

He looks up at Brian, who steps closer to put a hand on Rogers 27 weeks pregnant belly. The skin itching from its relentless stretching. But still it feels nice to have his Alpha- his _mate_ caress him. Cherish him dearly. 

The Alpha places a proud kiss to Rogers lips, both of them taste like sweat. The belly forming a small barrier between them. 

"I love you." 

Rogers face morphs into an exhausted smile. He lets his friends take his weight and his posture slumps, while Brians warm hands caress where the baby is actively pushing back.

"I love you too." 

They share a soft look, before pecking each other on the mouth again. 

"Is your grandmother okay with this?" John asks. "We wouldn't want to impose." 

Roger admittedly still has to ask her, but he reassures the band that she won't mind. 

"You're just more hands to help out around the house. I'm sure it will be fine." 

~~~

Roger used to bring his grandmother groceries every Sunday, but lately he's been trying to visit twice during the week instead. 

He likes to make sure she's alright- under the disguise of needing a breather from Brian or taking a look at the nursery. 

Sarah doesn't mind. She pretends not to notice his more frequent presence. 

"I grabbed us some fish 'n chips on the way." 

Not only does Roger come to visit to escape his usual crazy routine and rant to his grandmother about everything his hormone rattled brain finds irritating, but he's mostly there to make sure she's getting the care she needs. 

She's a Taylor- and also an Alpha. She would never admit to being sick or weak. 

"Hurry up, Darling. I'm starving." 

"I'm not quite as fast as six months ago, you know." Roger grumbles under his breath while he moves about in the kitchen, while grandma lays back on the couch. Waiting for him with her feet kicked up and huddled under a blanket. 

It's worrying how skinny she's become in a matter of weeks, while Roger has slowly become bigger and bigger. Only one week away from hitting his third trimester. 

With a huff he settles down on the couch next to Grandma, handing her a plate with the greasy food. 

"Thank you, Rog." 

He balances his own plate on his swollen belly. Praying the baby won't kick it off balance. 

It takes a few moments before he's comfortable. Putting his swollen feet up and sinking into the couch cushions is absolute heaven. 

With a satisfying sigh, he shifts his neck to look at grandma, who's already enjoying her chips.

Her face is thinning out. She's never looked so old. It strikes Roger enough to blurt out, 

"You don't look too well, grandma." 

"Is that how you speak to a lady?" Sarah rolls her eyes, elbowing Rogers arm. "That's rather rude, isn't it?"

Roger knows she's trying to change the subjects narrative. He doesn't let her. 

"Grandma..." 

His nervous tone makes her eyes soften and drop the fries she's been holding. 

"Don't you have other things to worry about, dear?" She asks quietly, pointing at his belly. "The baby, your band, school?" 

"You have been feeling sick for how many weeks now?" He asks with wide eyes. "How can I not be worried?" 

She waves him off, before turning back to her food. "I'm not sick, dear. I'm just old."

Her eyes stay fixed on her plate to avoid Rogers piercing stare. Her body just as tense as her grandsons. 

The Omega wishes she wasn't so stubborn. Or that he was more mobile- to force her to look him in the eye while she lies.

Because deep inside, he knows she's lying. She knows that he knows. 

That's exactly why she can't look at him. 

"But grandma..." Roger puts his untouched food down to scoot closer towards her. "I feel guilty leaving you alone every day."

This makes Sarah scoff- glancing sideways at him. "Darling please! You're overreacting, I promise." 

Roger gnaws on his bottom lip while he cups his belly to muster the confidence to talk back.

With a deep inhale Roger points out, "How am I overreacting? You're too tired to grab the news paper from the porch. I had to pick uo four papers. Four days of you not going outside. You sleep on the couch half the time, because you can't always walk the stairs. I'm blond and an Omega, but I swear to God I'm not stupid." 

He's short on breath when he finishes. His cheeks hot with emotion and chest his heaving.

Sarahs shoulders sag at the sight. Her change in demeanor only makes her seem sicker, older. The darkness under her eyes define exhaustion. 

Rogers heart clenches with fear. She's never been vulnerable before. Not in front of him. 

"Roger," Sarah twists away from her food to i stead caress Rogers warm cheek with her numb fingers. He leans into the touch with a pout. Knowing what her tone means. "I don't believe you're dumb. But everything you're pointing out is my business. I am a grown woman, I know how to take care of yourself."

"But do you?" He asks quietly. Face still in her hands. "Shouldn't I stick around more to look after you?"

It's what Omegas do all the time. Have a baby and look after their grandparents, while the Alpha is out working. A true homemaker.

It's not as if Roger wants to fit into the Omega stereotype, but he wants to make sure his grandma is taken care of. The same way she has taken care of him for all those years.

It was them against the world, after all. 

"Please don't. These are the last weeks of your life before you'll be looking after the little one for the rest of your life." Sarah chuckles, pinching Rogers cheek one last time, before resting it on his swollen belly. Just above the naval. 

Roger lets her. Shifting enough to lean his neck against the headrest, before finally reaching for his own plate of food. 

"I'll be moving back here after my exams anyway. Will you be alright until then?" He asks with his mouth full. 

"Of course, Dear." Grandma rolls her eyes at him. Making him wonder which one of them is the hormonal pregnant Omega and who's the wise older lady. "Stop being so serious, you sound like your grandfather."

They both pause. Roger clears his throat. 

"I'm sorry."

He knows he reminds her of her late husband. She tells him all the time. 

But this time she sounds sad and far away as she scolds him for something he can't control. He had known his grandfather for a few years, but it was nothing compared to the decades Sarah had spend with the man. 

Roger repeats himself. "Sorry, grandma." 

She pats his belly with a half heartedly smile. "It's okay dead, I love you more than anything in the world. And I look forward to you and your mate coming to live here." She adds, with a stern voice, "But I can wait a few weeks, I have lived alone for almost four years. I'll be okay for a tiny bit longer."

The baby kicks against Rogers belly, hard and purposeful. Almost making their father wince in discomfort. 

Roger quietly moves Sarahs hand down his swollen belly so she can feel it too. 

"Promise to call me if you need anything. I can always send one of the boys."

Sarah doesn't immediately answer. Her eyes fixed on his belly where the baby is causing trouble. Her hands run slow circles over the spot in an attempt to soothe both Roger and the baby inside. 

"Ah, the band. How are they doing?" 

Roger could call her out on changing the subject, but he keeps it to himself only because her eyes have lit up from feeling the baby. 

"Worried, really." He admits while he continues to eat. Not wanting to irritate the baby any further. "We're overworked and not making enough money."

Sarah frowns in confusion.

"But I saw you on Top of the Pops last week! How is that possible?"

"The management is taking all our profits, they're trying to justify it by saying all the money goes to equipment and promoting, but I bet they're getting most of the income."

"How are you fixing this?"

Roger snorts. She's direct and relentless. Always looking for a solution when it comes to her grandchild. 

"We have a meeting scheduled to discuss a pay raise or find a way to break our contract." Roger sighs- heart sinking at the reminder. Brian had insisted they should at least try to come to a mutual agreement. "I'm not sure anything will be solved, but it's worth the try." 

"How much are you earning now?" Sarah asks, reaching back to blindly grab some chips from her plate while not having to pull away from Rogers belly. 

"Ten pounds per week, absolute fucktards."

Her jaw drops open. "Are you serious?"

"I am." Roger nods, fueled by her aggravated shock. "Doesn't matter if we play one or four concerts in a weekend or do five television appearances, the pay stays the same." 

"That's absolutely ridiculous." 

"We used to arrange some gigs for ourselves, so we get the full paycheck without having to share with the management, but Trident is giving us no room to breathe. I hardly have to sleep or let alone study between the next interview or radio show. It's pissing me off." 

Roger clutches his hands into fists at his sides in frustration. He hates Trident. Absolutely despises the thieves. 

He can't put up with it any longer. 

"You're pregnant, darling. They can't do that to you." Sarah whispers, soothing her trembling grandson with soft touches. Glad the conversation has shifted to his problems rather than hers. 

"Well... they are." Roger huffs through his chips, despite his annoyance unable to stop eating. "They take all of our time and pay us peanuts. We should just be grateful for the exposure, in their eyes- getting paid the minimum wage is apparently too much to ask." 

"You're world famous now, for Christ sake! How do they sleep at night? Knowingly overworking you boys." She purses her lips in disapproval. "I remember your grandpa needed to rest so much during your stage of pregnancy."

"Don't think they care much about us. Freddie's been really trying to get them to go easier on us at least, but they're not having it."

"Poor thing." Sarah sighs with a head shake. 

Roger isn't done. His heart pounds with the reminder of the conversation they had during their rehearsals. 

"John was afraid he was going to be homeless because of the financial situation! Can you believe it?" Roger rubs at his eyes to get rid of the image of John crying about his family all those weeks ago. The picture burned into Rogers mind forever. 

He hates to think that John is always carrying his secret around. Always feeling the dull reminder of his lost fertility and unreachable goals society had set up for him.

Roger had chosen to run away- John was forced out of his family due to a fatal car accident. And now, he was afraid of ending up in the streets.

As if Rogers heart could take any more aches. 

"Imagine how stressful these weeks have been for him." 

"Homeless?" Sarah pulls back and gasps. Her eyes wide with bewilderment. "Not under my watch! Tell him he always has a place here- that means all of you. Nobody is going to sleep on the streets because of your traitorous management."

Relief rushes through Roger. Despite the harsh circumstances, he sighs in relief. "Oh that's good to hear-" He sheepishly smiles at her from under his lashes. "I had meant to ask you if we could all move in until we find more suitable housing?" 

To his surprise- a smile breaks out on Sarahs tired face. A genuine tug at her wrinkled lips. 

"Yes of course darling, you're all welcome here." 

She reaches out to kiss his forehead. Roger ducks down to make it easier for her- her bones groaning at the straining move.

But it doesn't stop her. 

"I like the boys, and I want you to invite anyone into the house you feel suitable. It's your house just as much as it's mine." 

Roger closes his eyes when her warm lips connect with his face. Allowing her familiar scent to wash over him, while she holds him close. 

"We could help out around the house." The Omega wraps his arms around her. To pretend everything is normal. "And there will be people home to look after you." 

"That's not why I'm allowing this!" Sarah scolds sharply. 

Roger keeps hugging her waist. Ignoring her faux protests to his affection. 

"No, it's just a nice bonus for me."

They still have to decorate the nursery. Brian and Roger will have to take Rogers old room. There's the attic John could sleep in and still the basement that'll need a lot of love, but would be large enough for two Alphas, Jim and Freddie.

Roger closes his eyes and squeezes his grandmother almost desperately, while the baby bumps between their bodies. 

~~~

"Boys, what can we do for you?" 

Norman, their manager at the head of the table, smiles at them in the most patronizing way a man could. Dressed up in his tailored suit, surrounded by his lawyers and other high Trident officials alongside a representative from EMI records.

Queen sits on the other end of the table, completely outnumbered.

They had of course come in with a list of complaints and demands. Folded nearly into Brians coat, who had taken the duty of speaking for them today. 

Brian has performed for thousands of people in the past, but getting stared down by a group of rich Alphas controlling his financial future- is a whole other story. 

"Tell us why you called for a meeting, we're dying to know. Not to mention we're quite busy people too, it would be appreciated if we could start." 

Norman looks between Freddie and Brian with a raised eyebrow. Waiting for either of them to speak- not once sparing John and Roger a glance. 

The Omegas sit on the farthest ends of the table, at the right side. Tucked away in a corner just out of Normans eye-field. 

If it were up to the business men, the Omegas would have waited in the hallway. But Roger had refused to cooperate with that suggestion. 

John is nervously staring between Brian and Norman. He sits upright and stiff with tension. Anxious to hear how the management is going to react to their demands. 

Roger, on the other hand, is probably the most relaxed person in the room. Laid back in his chair, belly comfortably showing underneath his white crop top and below-the-waist jeans. Hands folded over the bump. 

The Alphas had tried to hide their surprise at his entrance. Walking in proudly with his big belly and hands on Brians waist. Trying to calm his uneasy mate down.

Roger isn't nervous like the rest of them, because he knows their partnership with Trident will end here. 

Trident won't want to raise the bands weekly pay. The company doesn't want to be associated with a pregnant Omega. 

Roger lays a hand on Brians thigh under the table. Squeezing it. Without once looking away from one of the Alphas on the other end of the table who had been gobbling John down ever since the Omega entered the room. Like a predator assessing his prey. 

John must not have noticed or deliberately chosen to ignore the heated eyes on his. 

"Come on lads! We haven't got all day. Do you need some more drum sticks? Got a stain on your stagewear-"

"We demand a pay raise." 

Normans eyes shoot up at Brians sharp tone. Their eyes hard as they meet. 

"Oh," One of the lawyers hands Norman a piece of paper without saying a word. The manager glances down at it. "Your contract says ten pounds per week per band member. That's four of you, did you not receive the money?"

Freddie's nose flares out, clearing his throat before he speaks. "We figured that after writing a hit single, we would earn a share of the profits."

Norman can barely contain the grin tugging at the corner of his mouth. The lawyers grow smug too. The sight sickens Roger.

He wonders if he can get away with throwing up over the meeting table, this late im his pregnancy. 

"No such thing is noted in your contract." Norman adds, leaning back into his chair with a shrug. _What else can you do_? Written all over his face. 

"That's why we made a few demands." Brian struggles to pull the list of demands out of his pocket. "To make a change in our arrangements." 

"Lads," Norman sighs, the Lawyers and EMI representatives lean back into their chairs with relaxing exhales. Knowing that Normans tone meant there would not he room for negotiation. "If we would change our arrangement with every album you make, then what would be the purpose of making contracts?"

Before Brian can speak up again- spluttering to find the words, Roger jumps in. 

But he is colder. Relentless and not quite as diplomatic as his mate. His hands curl into fists by his sides, but his face stays cool. 

"Then we stop working. What would be the purpose of playing for you if we earn the same money if we do absolutely nothing?" 

All eyes are on him. The lawyers have to scoot to the left to see him in his corner with John.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

If Roger was more mobile, he might have crawled over the table to hit that sneer of the EMI representatives face. 

The Omega sits up straighter. "I'm the drummer." 

"You're an Omega." Norman retorts. Waving Roger off without bothering to make eye contact. "You are in no position to be making demands! How do you think this will sell?" 

_This_ meaning the baby. The manager points at Rogers nonexistent waist in disinterest. 

"Well, the album has been selling rather well according to the Billboard Charts." Freddie grabs the paper he had grabbed on his way to the office meeting. "Sheer Heart Attack is number 17 worldwide and still climbing up. We're selling, darling. Selling pretty damn good." 

"These are different times." Brian elaborates for the old Alphas. "Omegas are not considered hopeless homemakers by everyone anymore. Roger being pregnant didn't make our Top of the Pops appearance less popular." 

"Different times?" Norman scoffs, eyes rolling into his skull, before he sits upright. Face hard as he looks at Roger directly for the first times. "This is ridiculous. You should be happy I didn't fire you on the spot when you came on the set of Top of the Pops completely fucked out. And pregnant. How dare you make demands for a pay raise after that fiasco?! You should be kissing the ground I'm walking on." 

Roger is seething with rage. Red in the face from boiling in anger. 

It's too much. 

The Alphas completely disregarding John and Roger during the meeting, one of the executives staring at John like he is a piece of meat, Norman degrading Roger for having a baby.

The Omega is one second away from punching someone in the face. Teeth grinding together as he clenches his jaw. 

"We don't just want a pay raise." Freddie reminds him, snatching their list of demands from Brians grip. "We want transparency in all our finances and you need to have our approval before making any business deals for Queen." 

Normans eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. 

"Those are your demands?"

"Those are our demands." Freddie clarifies. No room for argument. 

Norman glances at the EMI representative. The lawyers are already busy scribbling and reading the contracts to regard their position. 

Roger glances at John- who got his eyes fixed on his lap. The youngest is frowning- worried. 

Freddie and Brian aren't doing much better either. Feet tapping on the floor and fiddling with their fingers while they watch the lawyers discuss on the other end of the table. 

The debts they owe to their bank is beginning to worry Roger just as much. 

After all, he's the one who'll have a baby after graduation. Diapers, blankets, clothes and furniture aren't cheap by any means. 

If they don't get a share of the profits it if they can't find a new management soon, they'll have to find different ways to make money. Outside of Queen or the music business. 

Brian and John have started looking into local teaching positions. Roger has been wondering what he and Freddie could apply for.

But that is absolutely ridiculous, considering their album has done quite amazingly internationally. They should be drinking expensive champagne and buying fur coats. Not scrambling to buy just enough food every week. Wearing the same stage wear as two years ago. 

It's ridiculous.

Roger glances at the expensive watch around Normans hand. The golden pen in one of the lawyers hands and the obvious nose job of the EMI representative. 

After a moment of deliberating, Norman turns back to the group and the room falls silent. 

He holds out their contract- some parts marked with a highlighter. "I'm sorry lads, but we can't meet your demands. It's simply not an option. The contract-"

"Fucking pigs." 

Everyone turns to Brian- who's suddenly red with anger. His chest heaving as he sits rigid in his chair. 

Freddie leans away from him. His ear ringing from Brians booming voice. 

"We are the ones that made you rich! We only want a share of _our_ profits. We don't want to struggle to buy food, while you're driving your new car, paid by the success of our album!"

Norman opens his mouth to speak, but Brian slams his hand on the table. Causing everyone but Roger to flinch. 

"Shut your goddamn mouth. Roger is pregnant! What kind of fucking monster withholds money from a pregnant Omega who can't afford a house or food after making you rich?" 

Freddie perk up at that. His eyes light up. "I wonder how that sells to the press."

"I wonder how that's gonna effect Tridents reputation." John pipes in, quietly. A devious glint in his eyes as well.

Rogers chest puffs out with pride. 

"Get of your high horse. You are a one hit wonder, nothing more." But Norman is sweating as he says it. The lawyers don't look so sure anymore either.

"Good!" Freddie grins, pushing his chair away from the table to get to his feet. "Then I guess we are free to go? We had our one hit. We won't make the mistake of releasing another masterpiece under your supervision."

The others scramble up to follow him. Brian lends Roger a hand to get to his feet as well. 

"The contract says you can't just go-" Norman tries to get them to stay. Eyes wide and hands frantically waving to get the boys to slow down. "Sit down you imbeciles! We have more to discuss. These were not reasonable demands!" 

Brian has a hand on Rogers back and ushers the Omegas and Freddie out of the room. 

"You'll hear from our lawyer. We're not making any music or appearances for you any longer." 

Norman curses under his breath- looking at the EMI representative for guidance. But the Alpha just shrugs. Not sure what to do either. 

Just before the door closes, Roger comes peeking back into the room. He steps forward and grabs the collar of the Alpha who'd been mentally undressing John during the meeting.

"You keep your fucking eyes to yourself, or I'll stab them out. Pervert."

The room falls silent when Roger aggressively lets go of the lawyers shirt. Eyes seething with rage. Nobody dares to put their hands on a pregnant Omega. 

The Alpha stares up at him with useless wide eyes. Body trembling. Hands clutching the handles of his chair to keep completely still. 

When Roger leaves the room he lets the door slam shut with a loud satisfying bang. 

~~~

"Roger Meddows Taylor?" 

"That's me." Roger smiles up at the doctors assistant calling him up for his appointment. 

John gets to his feet to help the Omega out of the uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. 

With a huff- Roger follows after the cooing Beta, obviously staring at Rogers bulging belly where he's rubbing a tender spot, where the baby is kicking his ribs from the inside. 

"Ms. Tetzlaff is all ready for you in her office- don't you look adorable!"

"Don't really feel adorable." Roger groans as another well aimed kick knocks the air out of him. "Thanks though." 

"I'm sure it's all worht it in the end." The assistant grins widely. Clutching her hands to her chest excitedly. "You're so big already, it must feel nice feeling the baby all the time."

If looks could kill, the poor woman would have died there and then. Rogers spine wouldn't call the aching his belly is causing _nice_. 

John tries to soothe Roger by keeping a firm hand on Rogers lower back. Helping him ignore the wide eyed Beta's attempts to make Roger offer to touch his belly while they walk. 

"I read somewhere that the baby can hear everything you're saying after the sixth month! Can you already see fetal movement from the outside? Isn't your Alpha all over you with that adorable bump-" 

The midwife had specifically ordered Roger not to bring his Alpha along for the first appointment- for whatever reason. They had collectively decided to let Brian and Freddie stay at home to paint the nursery, while John takes Roger to the midwife unit to make notes during his appointment with the midwife Dr Lawrence had recommended. 

"Here it is," 

The Beta holds the door open for the two Omegas. Barely withholding herself from touching Rogers swollen belly as he inches past her through the doorpost. At least she doesn't seem upset because of the one-sided conversation she's been having. "Could you register yourself at the front desk when you have decided to stay with the unit or if you wish to leave?"

"Will do." Roger nods curtly. Eager to sit down again after only a short walk. 

Taking the bus is no fun while he's pregnant. 

Neither he or John own a car or know anyone willing to lend them one. Which meant walking, a taxi- which they can't afford now that Trident is not paying them any money, or public transportation. 

Which Roger would never recommend to anyone who's pregnant. It's exhausting and uncomfortable. 

Especially when none of the elderly occupying the chairs offered him a seat. 

His feet and back are torturing him. Swollen and stiff from straining too much in one day. 

"Thank you ma'm." John nods to the Beta as well, ushering Roger into the office urgently before the feisty Omega got into a foul mood. 

The Beta turns away and closes the door with a prominent giggle. 

"Sorry about her! She's new." 

Both Roger and John look up to find a tall, dirty blonde haired Alpha standing by her desk. Wearing a white uniform. 

"You've probably noticed that at some point during your pregnancy, people forget that there's a concept called personal space." She steps forward to shake hands with them. A kind smile on her chubby cheeks. "I'm Veronica Tetzlaff." 

"What's personal space?" Roger snorts, gripping her hand back. "Roger Taylor." 

She smiles warmly at him, before they both turn to John. 

"Uh..." 

The Omega stares up at the tall Alpha with a slack jaw and red cheeks. 

Veronica sticks her hand out towards him. "Nice of you to give moral support today."

John is one second away from drooling as he stands frozen on the spot with wide dreamy eyes.

"And this is John." Roger lifts Johns elbow to practically force him into shaking Veronicas hand. "He's here to make notes." 

Veronica snorts at Johns half hearted clammy grip. "Nice to meet you too- from the Queen band, right?"

"Yes, that's us." Rogers mood instantly switches. He loves being recognized. "Queen."

"Thank you both for showing up, and considering this unit for your birth, please take a seat so we can begin." 

Even when she lets go of Johns hand he can't find the strength to utter a single word. Not even thanking her for recognizing him. 

The exchange has laughter bubbling up Rogers chest. 

He's seen John flustered before- but this is a special case of instant crush. With his flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes. 

The way he follows the curves of Veronicas body as she turns away from them to get behind her desk. Or he gulps when she licks her plum lips. _He got it bad._

"Maybe you should sit down too, Deacky." Roger snorts when he's already leaning back in the _heavenly_ armchair set up for guests. One hand on his belly and the other one reaching out to tug Johns shirt down. "Come on."

"Oh! Right." 

The Omega turns beet red as he sinks down into the chair next to Roger. Veronicas deep brown eyes on him the entire time. 

He scrambles to fish his little notebooks and pencil out of his pocket. The other two glancing at him in amusement.

"Sorry." Even the tips of Johns ears are red. "I'm ready."

"Great." Veronicas eyes shift over to Roger. "I heard a lot about you from Henry."

"Henry?" 

She chuckles, flashing her teeth. "Sorry- you'll know him as Doctor Lawrence. He speaks quite highly of you and of John.

John absolutely gloats with pride. Blinking at the beautiful woman. "Really?"

"Yes, actually he told me you, Roger went through a rather extraordinary journey. I read in your file you've only recently gotten mated, by now you're seven months along and you are considering birth options."

Roger glances over at John to check whether he's making notes- which he isn't. 

Too engrossed in watching Veronicas lips move as she speaks. 

"You've had a very healthy pregnancy, I see you were hospitalized during the beginning of your second trimester because you had fainted and some light bleeding- completely normal. You're the ideal weight, the baby's heartbeat has been consistently strong." 

She nods. Glancing back at John for a moment- just to see him blush some more. 

"It's definitely an option for you to consider giving birth at home." Veronica leans back in her chair. Spreading her hands. "Now is the time to ask questions. What would you like me to explain?"

Roger hums, subconsciously stroking his belly where the baby is pushing against him. It feels almost surreal to have an obvious foot kick against Rogers flat palm. But it's reality.

Despite how absurd it feels.

"I honestly just want to be comfortable when I give birth. Where would I be more comfortable than my own home?" Roger shrugs, "It's just that my Alpha is concerned for my safety."

Veronica nods in understanding. Still her smile isn't condescending, which Roger can appreciate. "There's two types of Alphas out there, the ones who are afraid of home births, because there allegedly won't be any medical assistance. Or Alphas who don't believe in medical care and want their Omegas to give birth the old fashioned way without medical attention. Both are absolutely wrong. A home birth does not equal an unsafe birth."

Roger once again glances over at John to check if he's scribbling anything on the notebook.

But the Omega is too engrossed in his thoughts. Breathing shallowly as he drinks in Veronicas sweet voice. 

Roger nudges him with a huff. "Write it down, will you?"

"Sorry." 

John clears his throat. Half heartedly writing four words down.

"You were saying?" 

Veronica barely holds back her warm laughter. Cheeks puffing out with the strain. 

"I was saying that I have the exact same medical training as midwifes at the hospitals have. When you're giving birth at home, I'll be taking supplies and instruments with me that you'll also find at the maternity ward in the hospital. Only you're at home, where you feel safe, where you got your nest and your family and friends." 

Nodding, Roger continues to rub his stomach. Sitting up straighter to release some of the pressure off his lower back.

He just feels heavy these days. Gravity pulling at him from his front.

"Another benefit is that after the birth you can immediately sleep in your own bed, at the maternity ward you'd have to go home only two hours after the birth to clear the bed for another Omega." 

Rogers eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Really?"

Veronica nods with a grim expression. "Giving birth takes a heavy toll on the body. Watching Omegas hop into their cars or worse public transport just after giving birth is the most heartbreaking sight there is. If you give birth at home you have all your personal belongings and you get to stay put for as long as you're recovering from the birth." 

"That's exactly what I'm looking for. My Alpha is really chill, but he worries a lot." Roger feels his heart flutter at the mentions of his mate. His mark at the back of his neck flares up. "Is that why you don't allow Alphas in here?" 

"This is your firstborn, it's completely understandable that he's worried. I can assure you that if anything goes wrong during the birth I have the medical knowledge to help you and the baby. And if all else fails we can call you an ambulance to take you to the hospital." 

John is _still_ not writing, to Rogers annoyance. He won't be taken the smitten Omega with him the next time. Not without someone else to supervise anyway. 

"And actually, I do allow Alphas to come in with their Omegas. But I wanted to make sure you weren't forced into a home type of birth by your mate. It's happened before and here at the unit we like to screen our Omegas before registering them." 

She reaches for a folder at the corner of her desk, handing it over to Roger with a soft smile. "Here is a short summary of everything I will be assisting you with if you choose to give birth at home and register at the unit. This ranges from learning how to breast feed, breathing techniques for the birth- to offering advice on when to stop working and how to look after yourself."'

Roger gratefully takes the paper. Graphic images of squatting Omegas and placentas remind him of his study. 

"It's best if your Alpha feels comfortable around me. Helping someone give birth is a rather intimate experience, your Alpha might feel threatened with another Alpha touching their Omegas private's. It's best if we all know and trust each other another. Read the folder and think about the benefits we have discussed, before making another appointment with your Alpha. Our goal here at the unit is to assist you in having a baby, not just to help you give birth." 

It's a lot to take in. 

Roger nods, his mind made up. He knows this is what he wants, bond with the person who's bringing his baby into the world. He doesn't want a stranger between his legs. 

"If I were to register here, how often would we make an appointment?" With his busy schedule, he can't quite afford another commitment in his life.

"It depends. We have some necessary points to discuss, for example a birth plan and I would recommend a short course the unit offers for first time parents, but everything else is completely optional." She elaborates quietly. Obviously trying not to overwhelm him more than he already is. 

Roger sighs. 

It's a daunting idea that the little one is already close to coming out. Only two more months to go- he wonders how much bigger he can physically manage to become. He already feels stretched to the limit. 

"I gave you a lot to think about, I know. But are there any questions, before I ask you some questions considering your pregnancy?" 

Roger huffs- his head too muddled to give any coherent feedback now. "No I think-"

The baby decides to kick Roger on his bladder in that exact moment. He clenches his muscles with a grimace.

"Actually, where's the toilet?" 

"Just on the across the hall to the right. There's a sign too." Veronica instructs knowingly. He's not the first or the last pregnant Omega to enter her office. "There's a water cooler too if you need a refreshment." 

Roger pushes away from the desk with a sighs. One hand cupping his belly to get up. His face contorted in discomfort. 

John takes his eyes off of Veronica for the first time in minutes, offering Roger a hand which the Omega declines. 

"Get yourself together first, will you?" The pregnant Omega snorts before shuffling out the office. "Back in a second."

He silently prays John won't be quiet for the full two minutes Roger will be gone. Making a fool of himself if he would-

Luckily before Roger even fully closes the door behind himself, he can hear John clear his throat.

"Eh, Ms Testwaffle-"

Veronica giggles at the pronunciation. Her eyes lighting up at Johns instant flustered apology.

"Veronica will do, John." 

"Right! Thank you, Veronica. I was wondering actually eh... If Roger were to give birth-"

Roger sighs in relief, glad John didn't lose all of his brain cells today, before taking off to relief his aching bladder that his baby uses as a trampoline. 

~~~

"Put that down."

"Rog you can't carry that, it's too heavy."

"Give that to me." 

Roger groans, rolling his eyes as Brian takes the bag of clothes from his Omega. He leans down to kiss Rogers nose in apology. "Why don't you sit down and relax? Hm?" 

"Because I wanna help." Roger whines- but Freddie is already pushing him down into the rocking chair in the middle of the nursery. 

Roger pouts up at the Alphas. 

His grandma has been napping all afternoon, feeling sick, John and Brian are too busy assembling Freddie's old crib Freddie's mother had offered them. Jim is out doing groceries for Grandma. While Freddie is sorting through the other free stuff their families and friends have send them for the baby. But also to furniture their future rooms. 

"This is boring." Roger whines. Louder than the record player in the background. "I'm pregnant, not incompetent." 

The three others have the audacity to ignore him. Roger pouts some more- which virtually makes no difference if nobody is paying attention to his face.

"I can paint a fucking crib, you know!" 

Brian glances up at him. Sitting on the floor assembling the old wooden crib. "I don't want you on your hands and knees, Rog." 

Freddie and John chuckle at his phrasing. Brian ignores the children.

"It'll cause too much strain. We're just looking out for you."

Roger doesn't seem quite happy at being forced to sit this out, while everyone is busy. He crosses his legs in the chair and begins to rock with a permanent pout. 

The baby is only becoming more active every day. Sometimes the kicks and punches are hard enough to see lump roll across his belly. 

It's surreal to feel his child's elbow or little foot against his palm, but its force also keeps Roger awake at night. It's impossible to sleep while a bowling ball with feet inside of him is pushing against his organs. Demanding attention.

The baby is rocked to sleep while Roger is moving, walking to the store or cooking dinner. 

But the second Roger puts his feet up to relax, the baby perks up to demand attention.

Even now, the baby is practicing gymnastics against the outer lining of Rogers belly. The Omega carefully rolls his t-shirt up to see the small contours of feet pushing against his belly.

"You okay, Darling?" 

Roger tries to rock the chair faster, while stroking over the stretched skin of his belly with two hands. Covering as much area as he can in hopes of calming the baby down. 

"Just trying to rock the baby to sleep." Roger sucks in a deep breath. Holding it for a long second, before huffing it out. 

The swaying of the rocking chair makes him a bit dizzy. Freddie's figure standing over him is becoming blurry.

"Maybe you should slow down?"

"But I'm bored." Roger whines, holding onto the handles to make sure he won't fall over. "This is the only way to keep me and the baby busy."

Freddie laughs at his childishness. Holding out his hand to Roger. "You can help me sort through some clothes if you want?"

Roger perks up. "Really?" 

"Only if you promise to sit still- you're making the poor dear seasick." 

The Omega comes to a slow halt, before using Freddie's arm to get to his feet. Groaning at the joints creaking in his lower back. 

"There you go." Freddie steadies the stumbling Omega, before helping Roger sink to the floor. "Careful now."

The Omega settles against the white wall with a prominent groan. Freddie's veins pop at the strain of slowly settling Roger onto his butt.

"I'm like a whale." Roger is out of breath. Chest heaving as he looks up at the Alpha. 

"Don't be ridiculous, darling. You're still the same handsome Roger you've always been." Freddie promises sweetly, before pushing the huge mountain of clothes in Rogers direction. "Isn't that right, Brian? He still does it for you." 

Brian already has a streak of white paint on his nose when he looks up from the crib. "Of course you do, Rog. You look as good as ever." 

"You're just saying that." Roger grumbles under his breath. Only Freddie hears him.

He doesn't want to dwell on how unfamiliar his body feels these days. He's gaining weight around his middle rapidly. There are stretch marks on his inner thighs and gravity is pulling him down all over. 

It's a wonder that Brian still finds him attractive. Roger has a hard time believing it. 

"Now stop that negativity is no good for the little one." Freddie settles down beside Roger, gently pushing his shoulder to rock the moody Omega. "You're still delicious, if I wasn't gay I would have smashed it." 

Roger looks at the Alpha doubtfully. One hand on his bulge- shirt still rolled up to his torso. 

"Do you mean that?" 

"Positive!" Freddie kisses Rogers cheek with a grin. "You're still sex-on-legs, darling." 

"Careful now." Brian grumbles half heartedly from across the room. Making both Freddie and Roger roll their eyes.

Instead of continuing to dwell on his recent insecurities, Roger pulls the first piece of clothing at the top of the pile towards him. It's a warm baby-sweater with tiger stripes. 

"What do you think?" 

Roger holds it up against his chest. It's tiny. 

"Oh you would dress your kid in that." Freddie snorts, shaking his head. "It's outrageous."

 _Definitely keeping that._ Roger thinks with a sly smile. Watching as Freddie takes a hold of a ratty faded red hoodie.

"That's dragged through hell and back- who gave that to us?" Rogers face scrunches up. 

"Must have been Brian mum, because mine would never. Or one of their friends." 

Freddie sniffs at it, and gags. 

That's how they begin the 'trash' pile. But it doesn't stop there. In fact, Freddie and Brians moms collected enough clothes to fill the baby's wardrobe- but also enough mature clothes to make another mountain. 

Neither one of them wanted any of the items. 

It's really gracious of their families to come to their rescue the moment the band had explained their horrible financial situation. 

The two moms had immediately come into action. 

Because Jer and Ruth don't actually have money themselves either, they immediately asked friends and family to donate whatever they could miss.

It sure is a lot. 

"These are only the clothes. Imagine all the furniture we still have to unpack. The entire garage is full." 

Roger rests his head on the Alphas shoulder while the singer complains. He's exhausted. 

"What are we gonna do with all this useless shit?"

Roger feels the baby shift and roll- like a lumpia. Making him realize they're hungry. 

"We could sell it." The Omega rubs at his exposed belly, silently begging his kid not to settle on his bladder. "I bet we could make some money off of this." 

He points at the pile of old ugly clothes. Ugly enough for both Freddie and Roger not taking any interest in them. 

Still, the two of them could probably convince _someone_ that these clothes aren't truly trash. 

Roger glances at Freddie- who's also looking at him. Eyebrows raised. 

"Actually- that might work. We'd make for pretty good salesman." The Alpha looks over at the other two across the room, coating the crib with a second layer of paint. "Dears, what do you think?"

"If you and Rog should sell those awful second-hand clothes? Why would I ever wish that upon another human being?" John chuckles, shaking his head. 

Brian joins in. "You two really think someone would pay money for that?"

It's at least worth the try. They currently aren't making money as Queen- not until they've found a new reliable management and a reporter to tear down Trident for their actions. 

"Why not?" Roger shrugs, a bit offended that they were laughing at his idea. "We could at least try."

Brian and John are pulling their weight by taking up teaching positions after graduation. Jim is working at a barber shop. Roger and Freddie have to find some way to contribute to the household as well. 

John and Brian still look between the two of them doubtfully. But Freddie waves them off.

"Don't listen to them, Dear. I think it's a good idea-" Freddie grabs a trash bag to gather the clothes into. "We just need to figure out how to sell these products as a good investment."

"Buying a dead cat is a better investment." John laughs- Freddie sticks his tongue out. 

Before the Alpha can make another comment on the two skeptics working on the crib- Jim comes to stand in the doorway with two bags of food.

"Who's hungry?" 

Roger could kiss him. 

~~~

"Rog?"

Roger turns around to smile at his mate. He opens his arms to wrap them around Brians neck. Pecking his lips softly.

"Are you okay?" The Alpha asks, leaning down to rest his forehead against Rogers.

"Yeah, just took a shower. Baby is quiet again." 

He closes his eyes to nibble at Brians lip again, but the Alpha cradles his face to keep him far enough to make eye contact.

"I was referring to what you said at your grandmas house. About not feeling good about what you look like." Brian cups Rogers flushed cheeks. Peering into his eyes with concern. "You don't mean that, do you?"

It's impossible to look away. Roger sighs, body deflating.

"I don't know really..." He feels incredibly self conscious. Standing in the humid bathroom, only wearing his underwear and socks while Brian is fully clothed. "I just feel so heavy."

Brian watches him. Lips sealed to let Roger get his frustrations off his chest.

They haven't been mated for a long time, but this way Roger can see them have a long happy life together. It makes him fuzzy and soft.

"Like, my belly is physically pulling me down. My thighs are miraculously gaining the most weight out of all my body parts. My nipples hurt so much and everything I do makes me tired." Roger sighs, pouting up at his Alpha, while playing with the strings of Brians hoodie. 

At least their combined scents are calming Rogers hormones. It's incredibly hot to smell himself on Brians skin all the time. "I don't want you to think I'm not sexy, because I'm really horny." 

Brian huffs out a chuckle, squeezing Roger cheeks. 

"I think you're really sexy." 

Roger glances down at his body and grimaces a bit. The belly is big- even a bit lopsided. His navel has popped outwards sometime last week. He's gaining more weight every day. 

"You don't believe me?" 

The Omega shrugs. 

He is not used to feeling unconfident - that's not even what's wrong. He simply doesn't know his own body anymore. He's uncomfortable all the time and every activity is just a bit harder to accomplish with his ever shifting belly and mood. 

"Just feeling a bit like crap right now. You should just ignore it, really. I'll get over it." 

Brian frowns, pushing Rogers chin up. "Don't say that Rog, you're mine to take care of." 

He angles Rogers face up to plant a chaste kiss on his lips. "I didn't mate you to ignore you. I want to take care of you." 

The Omega feels himself relax in Brians touch. Eyes softening. 

"What did you have in mind?" 

It's almost funny how fast Brians face morphs into a naughty grin. His eyes twinkling. 

Broad hands travel down Rogers neck to rest on his bare shoulders. Squeezing and massaging the tense muscles there.

"What did you say about your nipples?"

"They're hurting." The Omegas eyes flutter closed as Brian begins to trail kisses down his throat. His wet lips nibbling at the sensitive skin. 

The Alpha pulls away long enough to hum. "Didn't Lawrence give us some tips on what we could do in case they became sore?" 

Roger feels a smile tug at his own lips. He keeps his tone steady and oblivious. "Hmm... Something about massaging them? I don't really remember."

"Maybe I should refresh your memory." Brian breathes in deeply. Sucking a mark where the collarbone and neck meet. 

He licks over the dark spot proudly as he pulls back. "Will you let me?"

Rogers mind is on autopilot as he nods. Too hazy with arousal to form any words.

"Good." Brian pecks Rogers parted lips one last time, before pushing the pregnant Omega into the bedroom and onto the bed. 

Roger watches his mate take off his shirt. Tossing it to the floor, before getting to his knees between Rogers legs. Seated on the edge of the bed with his underwear still on.

The anticipation is making Roger hot all over. He allows Brian to pull him closer to the edge of the bed by his waist.

"Relax, okay?"

Roger nods obediently. His heart thumping and dick straining against the elastic of his underwear. 

"I trust you." 

Brian kisses the top of his belly in praise. His hands still on Rogers hips to monitor the Omegas movement, before the Alpha sits up straight. Coming on eye level with Rogers chest.

The Omega holds his breath as Brian drinks in the sight of his nipples. Darker than before his pregnancy. The skin around it slightly tilted to make it easier for the baby to breastfeed once they're born.

Brian licks his lips. Leaning forward to take care of the sensitive nubs. 

He begins by blowing through pursed lips, the cold air hits Rogers left nipple, before moving onto the next. Slowly making both nipples hard.

The Alpha continues to breathe onto the erect nubs. The sensation makes Rogers toes curl and his breath shallow. 

After a few moments of feverish breathing, Brian leans in to softly peck the tip of Rogers left nipple. Stimulating hundreds of nerve endings at the same time.

Roger moans, his eyes flutter closed. 

Brian places another tender kiss to the nipple. This time his hot tongue grazes over the sensitive area. 

Rogers panties are damp. The dull tender pain in his chest instantly switched to warm pleasure. 

He puts his hands on Brians shoulders to steady himself. 

The Alpha's lips wrap around the nipple, twitching his tongue against it to tease Roger. Altering between flicking and circling his tongue around the tender bumps. 

Rogers breath hitches with every teasing lick. 

After a few moments. Brian pulls back long enough to lick his fingertips, making them wet before rolling Rogers right nipple between his fingers. 

Rogers heart beats rapidly. His knees become weak with arousal, he clamps his legs around Brian. Forcing the Alpha closer to his chest. Roger hasn't been drunk in months, but this feels close to it. His mind clouds with hazy pleasure as Brians lips re-attach to his erect nipple. 

This time, instead of flicking his tongue against the nub, he begins to suck. Finding a gentle slow rhythm for Roger to warm up to.

"Ah-" Roger gasps, his hips bucking up. "Fuck."

Brians other hand rolls the tender nipple between his finger tips. Goosebumps littler Rogers skin. 

"Brian, that feels really good." 

The Alpha gradually begins to suck harder, rhythmically suckling the sore nipple between his wet lips. Roger feels sensitive all over. 

His skin prickles. 

He is not sure whether to push Brian away or hold him close when he feels a familiar warmth pool of pleasure in his belly. 

"Brian... Don't want you to stop." He takes a deep breath to fill his lungs with air. Dizzy with hormones and arousal. "So sensitive." 

Brian squeezes the tilt around Rogers nipple. A shudder runs down his spine- face red.

Roger is positively soaked through his panties. When he glances down at his Alpha, eagerly sucking at Rogers tender nipple, directly looking back up at the Omega with hunger in his eyes. The Alpha pinches his nipple sharply, teeth gently graze over his other nipple. 

Roger loses himself. 

It comes as a complete surprise that his eyes roll back into his head with a soft whine. His muscles contract and heat spreads from his lower belly to the rest of his body.

Fireworks jump behind his closed lids while wetness gushes out of his hole. 

"Oh- Alpha." Broken moans and variations on Brians name fall from his lips. Brian doesn't stop kissing and licking. Not even when Rogers body shudders from head to toe. 

Before Roger goes limp, two strong arms wrap around his waist to keep him up. 

Brian places a soft kiss to Rogers navel after he releases Rogers tender nipples. Unable to resist. 

Rogers chest is still heaving. He leans onto his Alpha for support while he recovers.

"Did you just cum untouched?" Brian asks with wide eyes. His own cock straining against the fabric of his sweatpants. 

Roger nods half heartedly. Slightly embarrassed he came in less than two minutes, in his underwear like a teenager.

"You weren't joking when you said you were horny." Brian chuckles, kissing Roger again to get him to blush some more. "And I was just following Doctors orders!" 

Roger rolls his eyes, allowing himself to fall backwards onto Brians bed with a grunt. 

"Oh shut up. And undress, will you?" 

The Alpha already has his pants halfway down. Eager to dive into bed with Roger. He's sure he can make his mate feel good another time.

"What other parts of your body need some attention too?" He whispers while crawling on top of Roger.

~~~

".... So Rog?"

Roger looks up from his biology textbook. 

The two Omegas are home alone studying in Rogers dorm room while the Alphas have evening classes. They're trying to revise for their upcoming exams. Or at least- Roger is, while John is doodling in his notebook. 

"Yes Deacky?" The pregnant Omega scoots closer to him on the couch. "You okay?"

Johns face flushed. He completely avoids Rogers intense stare. 

"Deacky?" Roger pushes gently. 

"I was wondering when your next appointment with your midwife is?" 

Rogers confusion instantly morphs itself into a smug grin. "Oooh, I see what this is about."

"This is about nothing." John denies. His face burning deep red. "I just want to be there for support. You know?"

Roger knows. He's done crazier things in the past to get Alphas attention. John using his pregnant friend to see the midwife he's crushing on isn't that special.

Still, Roger likes to use it to his full advantage. If he's going to help John with seeing his Alpha again, he might as well have some fun with it. 

"Last time we were there you wrote a grand total of six words during a one hour conversation." Roger says matter of factly. "Freddie nearly killed you because you hadn't taken a picture of me while we were at the unit. Give me one valid reason why I should take you with me again next time?" 

John clears his throat. Sitting upright. "Well, I'm the most responsible out of all four of us."

"Not when you're distracted by Veronicas husky scent and staring up her mini-skirt." 

Roger laughs when John hits him half heartedly with a pillow. A pout on his face. 

"That's not it!" The younger Omega lies, guilt dripping off his voice. "I would never act like that!"

"We all get horny, Deacky. I knew you liked blondes- can hardly blame you. Don't tell Brian but even _I_ noticed her pretty tits- STOP!" 

Roger giggles as John hits him with the pillow again. To get him to shut up. 

John can't help but laugh back. His eyes twinkling when Roger snatches the pillow from him and smothers the younger Omega in a hug. Belly flush against Johns side. 

"I'll allow you to come-"

"Thank you."

Roger shushes him. "-If you admit you have a crush on her." 

John pulls away from the hug with an eye roll. "Come on Rog. I don't have crush on the woman who'll be delivering your baby. There's so many other important things to focus on." 

The band, finding a new management, getting the house ready, passing their exams, Rogers baby.

"Oh, Deacky." Roger strokes the bangs away from Johns dazed eyes. "Love doesn't wait until the timing is right-"

He gets interrupted by the phone ringing in the kitchen. 

Before John can wriggle himself out of Rogers hug, the pregnant Omega is already on his feet to answer it. Grunting as he makes his way over. 

"This conversation is not finished-" Roger chuckles at the younger Omega, already taking the phone off the wall with a huff. One hand cupping the underside of his pregnant belly, whilst leaning against the wall behind him. "Freddie Mercury and Roger Taylors dorm, to whom do I owe the pleasure..."

John watches the other Omega from the couch. His heart begins to race when Roger stays quiet for a long moment.

His face drains off all the color. 

John instantly climbs to his feet to hear what's going on. Pattering over to the kitchen on his bare feet. "Rog, what is it?"

Rogers eyes widen. 

"The hospital."

~~~

John hadn't known either Sarah Taylor or Roger long enough to understand the true debts of their relationship. 

He knows that Roger had run from home to avoid his arranged marriage. Sarah, his Alpha grandmother had been there to take him into her home. 

God knows where Roger would have ended up if it wasn't for her. John doesn't want to think about the number of homeless Omegas who fall victim to human trafficking or are forced into prostitution to survive. 

Roger always speaks highly of his grandma. John himself has only met her a handful of times- but it was enough to confirm the image Roger had created for him.

Sarah is openminded, strong and warm. 

Which is quite miraculous for a 86 year old Alpha. Born and raised in a time and culture where Omegas going to school and emancipation was frowned down upon or illegal. 

She is a lot like Roger. Or Roger is a lot like her- she raised him after all. Two people carved out of the same wood, despite their different second sex. 

Witty, loud, powerful and magnetic. 

That's why John feels himself freeze in the doorway of the hospital room. Watching the grim scene before him.

He's seen Roger cry before, but not like this.

"Please, Grandma." He sobs. Entire body heaving while he clutches her wrinkled hand. "I could look after you. I- I can take care of you."

Sarah sighs, her entire body relaxed in the white hospital bedding while she tries to comfort her upset grandson. Gently stroking his hair away from his face and attempting to brush away the tears streaming down his red face.

"Darling, you know this isn't right. I won't do that to you."

She's trying to calm him down, but Rogers body only heaves more. His shoulders trembling.

He clutches her hand closer to his chest, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs by her hospital bed, while he sobs against her shoulder.

It had been shocking to get the phone call from the hospital, informing Roger that Sarah had tried to buy groceries by herself that afternoon and collapsed in the middle of the store.

John and Roger immediately rushed to the hospital to see how she's doing- luckily she didn't break anything. No major injuries. The poor woman only suffers from a mild concussion. 

Just as Roger was about to scold her for not calling him when she needed something- she had dropped the bomb.

"I can't even leave the house without supervision, Darling." Sarah whispers, stroking Rogers bangs away from his flushed face. Her eyes soft and reassuring. "There are people at the retirement home who'll look after me around the clock." 

Roger tries to calm his breathing. But he fails miserably, more tears spilling over the brim of his eyes. 

"I can look after you. I'll be home with the baby a lot- the boys will be there too and-"

Sarah shushes him. Her heart breaking at his emotional response. "Roger, my dearest, you'll have a baby to focus on. A retirement home has nurses, other old people and rest."

Just before Roger is about to protest- Grandma puts a finger to his lips to keep him quiet.

"It's not up to you." 

John decides to step in. Pushing himself away from the doorpost to put a hand on Rogers shaking shoulders. Offering him support, while nodding at Sarah in understanding.

They don't have to exchange a word. She's tired. Dark circles of exhaustion under her eyes.

Not just from collapsing and having a gash on her head, but from everything. A 80 year old woman still living in her enormous house- constantly sick and weak.

She deserves a break. 

After fighting two world wars, raising a child, raising another one as difficult as Roger, losing her husband and now being physically unable to look after herself. 

"Come on, Rog." 

John gently peels Roger away from his grandmothers side. Pulling the Omega to his feet.

Sarah exhales gratefully. John can imagine this has been on her mind for a while now. Rogers reaction must upset her even more.

John wraps his arms around the Omega, cradling him close, before leading him out of the hospital room. Roger melts into Johns touch and sobs against the younger Omegas shoulder.

He thinks Brian would probably have a better chance at calming the Omega down, but the Alpha is in class, oblivious to the current crisis.

"Let's sit down for a bit. Get you to breathe calmly again." 

John eases Roger into one of the waiting chairs in the hallway. Settling down next to him and rocking the Omega in his arms. Allowing him to cry to his hearts content. While the younger Omega pats his back and kiss Rogers temple. 

He whispers sweet words into Rogers ear. A bit worried that Roger can't breathe through his hitches between sobs. 

"Hey, Rog. I'm here." 

Roger nods. Clutching the Omegas shirt gratefully while the baby inside of his kicks out unhappily. Somehow knowing their parent is upset.

"She's okay. She will be released from the hospital tomorrow." John gently reminds him. Attempting to make Roger see the situation in a different light. "She's alright."

Roger shakes his head at that. Damping Johns shirt with more tears. 

"She's the only family I had left."

"She's not dead, Roger." 

John pulls the slumped Omega away from his chest. Forcing Roger to look at him through his wet lashes. 

Despite the blotched cheeks and tear tracks on his face, he's still glowing with pregnancy.

"You're only seeing the negative side of this, Rog." 

"She's leaving me." Roger sniffles. Bottom lip pouted out. "She doesn't want my help. I _can_ help." 

"She doesn't want you to compromise time with your baby and your career for her. She doesn't want you to become a stay-at-home-Omega." John explains, his voice soft while he thumbs away two tears spilling from the corner of Rogers eyes. "She wants you to live your life, but she knows she can't be alone anymore. When she goes to the retirement home there will be professionals to look after her. She'll be much safer." 

Roger knows John is right. But he still sniffs unhappily. His voice quiet.

"I don't want to miss her."

"Then I think you should visit her as often as you can." John smiles, poking Rogers cheek to get his jaw to unclench. "Now that you've calmed down, why don't you go back inside and talk to her? I believe your reaction might have scared her a bit." 

"Well, her dropping this bomb might have scared me a bit too." Roger mutters under his breath, but he pulls away from John anyway. Using the Omegas shoulders to steady himself to his feet.

John looks up at the distraught drummer. Gently cupping his belly and stroking the sides where he can feel movement underneath Rogers thin shirt.

"You're going to be okay?" 

Roger nods, smile sad, before leaning down to press his lips to the top of Johns head.

"I'm gonna be okay. Just gonna need some time."

"I know everything seems a bit shitty right now, but I promise we'll figure it out. Together."

Rogers shoulders relax a bit at Johns warm words and the gentle hands on his firm belly. "Thanks, Deacky." 

~~~

Turns out, Roger is not really okay.

Sarah had decided to go straight to the retirement home after being released from the hospital, instead of going back home. Afraid that Roger will find a way to persuade her into staying.

Roger had regretfully helped her pick out a suitable pension home. Somewhere with around the clock nurses and a lot of freedom. 

Despite feeling a bit betrayed and overwhelmed, Roger can't help but have a sense of a weight being lifted off of his shoulders- knowing his grandmother is being monitored around the clock. Instead of him having to fred over her health whenever he isn't around. 

The departure had been emotional. Even though everyone knew in the back of their minds that this was the best solution.

Brian had been there to support Roger and do the paperwork, while the Taylors went into the facility to discover the grounds.

There had been a wonderful rose garden, where pretty Omegas dressed in white were making tea for the retired Alphas, sitting in the sun. Sarahs room was big, but easily accessible with a wheelchair. Every wall had a handle to pull oneself up with. They passed by an art class and yoga club. The food in the dining room looked delicious, the staff friendly and elderly seem content. Every room they entered, someone tried to make small talk, involve Sarah into a fun activity the next week. 

Roger feels his heartbeat slow down. The panic of leaving his grandma in the hands of strangers subsiding. 

After the tour, Sarah had kicked Brian and Roger out of the building. Asking them not to come visit her before the next week. 

She'll need time to settle first.

Brian had agreed, Roger had protested. Begging her to let him visit again tomorrow. 

The Alphas both smiled at him. Sarah kissed his tear stained cheek, before shooing him away.

"You have been walking around all day, get off your feet, Rog." She'd grinned. Winking at Brian to make sure the other Alpha was aware that it was now his job to look after her grandson. 

"She's right. Let's go, babe." 

Brian smiled at the woman. Eternally grateful that she'd raced Roger to be the wonderful person he is. 

"I'll write you grandma!" Roger called over his shoulder- overly dramatic while Brian drags him towards the metro station. 

Sarah laughed at him. Shaking her head fondly while watching the couple leave. "What are you, 80 years old? Just give me a call, Darling!" 

-Roger had hoped that everything would be alright now. 

He had seen with his own eyes that Grandma was in a better place. He knows how to contact her if he needs her. He knows she is being taken care of. 

Everything should be alright. 

But it's not.

The moment he and Brian had come home into Grandmas- or now _their_ house, it had felt empty. 

The unexpected departure of his grandma had left a hollow black hole in Rogers chest. Even the baby is quiet with the dreading sadness clouding over Roger. 

Brian has given Freddie and John a call to help him pack up Sarahs belongings and send them to the retirement home.

But even when the two others had arrived, the house felt dauntingly cold. 

Roger had taken a seat in the corner of the living room. Watching the other three empty out his grandmothers bedroom until countless or carton boxes filled the hallway.

It's hard to watch. But Roger has no tears left to cry. 

He just sits. Curled up on the couch while his friends pack up his grandmothers belongings. 

"Are you okay, Rog?"

Admittedly, Roger shakes his head. Gnawing at his bottom lip while Brian hovers over him. "This is a lot to take in right now, isn't it?"

Nodding, Roger sniffs. 

"Is there anything I can do for you?" The Alpha asks, softly. Crouching down to kiss Rogers slack lips.

Roger wants to say, no. He is aware that this is a highly emotional reaction to a situation that's already being managed. But the shock combined with his haywire hormones makes him undoubtedly sad. 

He misses her. 

She's not _really_ gone. But it feels like it. 

Roger had never thought of her as old or weak. He never had to really worry about her health except for the past few weeks. 

It's not weird that an 86 year old woman needs to find rest at a retirement home. It's only odd because it's his grandma. Who's not supposed to be susceptible to time and age.

They had lived in an euphoria for years. She had been as feisty and energetic as ever.

The first true blowback was the death of Grandpa. That's when she had stopped seeing friends and going out much, completely focussing on looking after Roger to supersede for her late husband. 

But Roger hadn't noticed how fast her health had deteriorated. 

Maybe he could have stopped. 

If he had taken better care of her from the start, maybe she wouldn't have felt like it was necessary to even consider a retirement home. Maybe she wouldn't have tried going to the store all by herself in the first place. 

"Rog?" 

Roger exhales. Leaning into Brians sweet touch.

"I need some air." 

~~~

With a prominent huff, Roger flops down into the booth. Tucked in the far back of the pub, in the hopes of nobody recognizing or noticing him.

The buzzing people around him keep his mind quiet from any invasive thoughts. The cold drink in his hand keeps the baby content. 

He doesn't know the pub, but it's just a couple of blocks away from his grandmothers house. 

The music isn't too bad. The sparkling water is quite affordable if Roger doesn't order another one. 

There isn't a dance floor, but there are people swaying to the old cheap tracks while they're tangled together. Roger can just make out some words and sentences of conversation going on around him. 

It's good. 

He's not had a moment to himself since mating Brian. He's either practicing with the band, studying, working on the house or spending time with his Alpha. 

Being alone isn't necessarily something Roger enjoys, but he couldn't watch his bandmates erase his beloved grandmother from the house for another second. 

The place had been too empty and yet he felt trapped at the very same time.

It's good to be outside. To be alone. Away from conversation and thinking about his tiresome week. 

He gladly sips at the plastic straw. Feeling the cold drink moisture his throat- sore from being on edge of crying all day.

Brian had not restrained him from leaving, though it had obviously hurt the Alpha that he couldn't help his own mate.

Roger had reassured Brian that he'll come back home swiftly. 

He just needs a walk. A moment alone to collect his jumbled and sombre thoughts.

The Omega sinks deeper into the booths red cushion. Feeling the baby take interest in their late night snack underneath Rogers black t-shirt.

His heart is still heavy. Hoping his grandma is coping better than he is. 

At least he knows she's strong. The most likely scenario is that she _is_ doing well. 

She alright.

She's safe.

Maybe he should just relax. Look at this from a different perspective as John had proposed. 

_Grandma is being taken care of. She hadn't kept this from him- but the accident has shocked her into needing a drastic solution._

Roger has a hard time admitting it to himself, but he doesn't think she was truly still able to take care of herself these final weeks. It had subconsciously worried him sick.

Now she's at a place where nurses are trained to take care of her. Roger can pay her a visit every day, and call without fearing one day she might not answer because she fell down the stairs or is too weak to go to the bathroom. 

She deserves better than that.

The baby kicks- agreeing with their parent. 

Roger miraculously feel better. Already finding himself distracted by his baby rolling and tumbling awake. Making Roger snorts and splay his free hand over his dark shirt. Calming the baby down by rubbing over the stretching skin. 

It makes him wonder how much further his skin can possibly be stretched. The skin around his navel already feels taught and firm. While the rest of him is blubbering and fleshy. 

It's not even vanity that worries him, it's concerning him whether his belly can accommodate the kid for another two months. 

He'll have to make it work. Like everything else, it'll work itself out. 

His body was made for this, wasn't it?

Roger closes his eyes and blindly sips at his water. Stroking his belly with lazy fingers as he goes.

He‘ll just finish his drink and return back home. He knows Brian is on edge, waiting for him in his dorm room. Roger knows better than to keep a freshly mated Alpha waiting- 

"This seat isn't taken, right?" 

Rogers eyes snap open. Finding an unknown swaying Alpha hanging over his table.

He doesn't look quite pleasant. His face sweaty and red from alcohol, greasy bangs falling over his hazed eyes.

"Ehm..." Before Roger can find a sufficient excuse to get away, the Alpha blocks the only way out of the booth. "I don't really-"

"I'm Robert. Friends call me Rob." The Alpha slams his bottle of beer down on the wooden table with a chuckle. 

Roger gags from the overwhelming smell of alcohol. Scooting as far away from Robert as he can- trapped between the wall and the table top almost digging into his swollen belly.

He doesn't feel safe. Heart rapidly beating against his torso. 

"I know you." 

Roger immediately shakes his head. Eyes wide.

He would have remembered those hungry eyes. Robert is _not_ one of Roger previous hookups. The Alpha is too old- too messy. 

"Yes I do." Robert leans back into him, one arm around the headrest to wrap it around Rogers shoulders. Forcing the Omega against his side. "I saw you on the telly." 

Roger sits frozen in place. His hands clenching shut by his sides. 

He glances sideways at the drunk Alpha- before searching around the room. Hoping someone will see his distress before it gets out of hand.

They're tucked too far into the corner. Not a soul is paying attention to them. 

"You're from that band, aren't ya?" 

Roger nods, unable to find his voice as he feels the Alphas breath ghost over his face. The baby curls up high against his lungs. Making it even harder to breathe. 

"I like a good feisty Omega, like you. Where's all that spirit I saw on the telly? Hmm? Did some bloke wife you up too much?" 

Roberts wet lips are brushing over Rogers ear-shell. Rogers skin crawls. 

Tears spring in the corners of his eyes. His limbs won't cooperate when he wants to push the man away. He wants him gone from his baby- stop him before he goes too far. 

"I've always wanted to fuck a celebrity."

Rogers lip trembles. He leans away- but the arm around his neck keeps him in place.

"Please. Stop." Roger begs quietly. His chest heaves with panic, but he can't muster the power to physically push the Alpha off of him. "I'm pregnant." 

Robert inhales deeply, twirling a strand of Rogers hair between his fingers. "What's a pregnant mated Omega doing here all alone? Your mate _must_ know you're not one to be trusted in the big bad world by yourself." 

Rogers heart sinks. 

"Don't."

Robert shushes him. Leaning in to leave a sloppy kiss on Rogers cheek.

"I'll be gentle, see." 

Roger shrinks in on himself. But he's too shocked to do much else when a broad hand comes down to squeeze Rogers thigh. Stroking further up Rogers jean clad leg.

"Please don't." 

"Don't tell me you're not enjoying this. Your virginal blush isn't fooling me." Robert chuckles. "Your belly is proof you aren't as innocent as you like to portray yourself right now."

Roger is overtaken with panic as clumsy fingers begin to unclasp his belt. His entire body is stiff with tension. His voice is stuck in the back of his throat. He can't push Robert off. 

"Please-"

"Roger, darling!"

Both Roger and Robert jump out of each others hold when there's a booming voice above them.

To Rogers utter relief, there's Jim.

Who's an Alpha- quite obviously not Rogers Alpha. Because their scents are nothing alike, but Jim is broad. Sturdy.

Someone Robert doesn't want to mess with. 

Jim steps closer as he is assessing the scene in front of him. He miraculously finds a way to keep the anger out of his voice, despite his eyes spitting fire at the unknown Alpha. 

"I'm sorry I'm late." Jim apologizes to Roger specifically. Standing taller when Robert obviously grows tense in the booth next to the Omega. 

Roger stammers. Unable to form words yet with Robert still pressed against him. 

"Eh- I..." His chest is heaving too much to speak. 

Jim gets the message. Still not addressing the obviously worried Alpha next to Roger. Trapped in the booth by Jims frame. 

"It's okay." He reassures Roger- without a warning Jim grabs the Roberts collar in one swift motion and drags him out of the seat. 

The Alpha tumbles to the floor with a drunken groan. Not having enough dignity to get up- instead crawling away from Jim before receiving a serious punch. 

Jim doesn't pay him any mind. He smiles down at Roger, offering the pregnant Omega a hand.

"You look a bit tired, let's get you home. Okay?" 

Roger is on the verge of tears. Nodding stiffly before taking Jims hand to climb out of the godforsaken booth. 

Before Jim can lead Roger out of the dimly lid pub, the Omega blindly clasps his belt again. Shame heating up his cheeks when he sees Jim watching him. 

The Alpha hesitates. His voice low and threatening. "Did he-"

Roger shakes his head. Grabbing a hold of the Alphas arm to pull him outside.

"Let's go home. Please." 

~~~

When they're outside, Roger feels tears stream down his face. He's grateful Jim had wrapped his arm around Rogers waist. Keeping him against his side while they walk down towards the campus grounds. 

Jim doesn't push Roger to say anything. 

He is a quiet and solid presence against the blond. Almost calming Roger down enough simply by existing.

"I just froze."

Jim squeezes his hip in support. The lanterns above them illuminating the streets as they walk in sync. 

"I don't know what happened. Normally I wouldn't freeze." Roger sniffles. 

He wonders what he would have done if Robert had continued. Maybe he would have found the strength to push the Alpha off when he would have gone a step further.

He doesn't want to think about it. But he hopes he would have trampled the Alpha. Would have scratched his eyes out and stomped onto him. 

"I'm glad I was there to break it up." Jim interrupts Rogers vile thoughts. "You shouldn't have to deal with people like that. I'm sorry- if nobody else has ever said it to you."

Roger smiles up at him. It's small, but it's the best he can do now. 

"Thank you, Jim. For everything." 

"Don't mention it." Jim nudges his shoulder. "I know we've had our differences- but I care." 

They've never really had indifferences or fights. They used to compete for Freddie's attention. Maybe slide in a snide comment here and there.

But Jim has always been accommodating, understanding towards Roger. 

If Roger has to share his best friend with anyone, he's glad it's Jim Hutton and his rather useful muscled arms. 

"What were you doing there anyway?"

Jim shrugs. "Used to work there, it's close to campus and they give me free drinks sometimes. I wouldn't recommend the place though."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going back there." 

Rogers voice is firm. But his eyes are wide and frightened.

The Alpha nods in understanding. 

Their pace is incredibly slow, taking into account Rogers long day and swollen feet. 

He pinches Rogers shoulder to stop him from looking so scared. The sight only serves to break Jims heart.

"Ouch." Roger grumbles half heartedly. 

"You're going to be okay." 

This makes Roger snort. His head leaning against Jims shoulder- surprising the Alpha with his open affection. "What makes you say that?"

"I admire you. That's why I know you'll be alright." Jim repeats himself without missing a beat. Gladly taking the pregnant Omegas weight while they cross the street. 

"I'm not so sure anymore." Roger kicks a rock against the curb with his ratty converse. 

"Why's that?"

The Omega shrugs. Unable to stop himself from sighing. 

"The money situation with Trident. That stupid reporter not getting back to us, so we can publish Queens mistreatment." 

Jim waits. Listening. 

Roger suddenly understands how someone like him could fit in perfectly with Freddie. 

"I miss grandma."

"I'm sorry." The Alphas voice is soft. Not expecting a reply back. 

They walk the rest of the way to campus in silence. Just breathing in the cold night air while stumbling across the streets.

Instead of going straight home, Roger pays a visit to Jims dorm room. Allowing the Alpha to make him a cup of calming tea, before facing his Alpha. 

Roger doesn't mind Jims quiet presence. Hovering over him without interrupting the comfortable silence.

The tea is good, but Roger drinks it fast enough to burn his tongue. With each passing second more eager to see his Alpha.

"Will you tell Brian about... Today?"

Roger looks up at Jim, handing him the empty teacup, before moving towards the front door. 

"I-" He sighs, looking away a sigh. "It wasn't the first time an Alpha did that to me. It won't be the last time. Ask any other Omega, they'll tell you the same."

Jims heart sinks. "That's- shit. That's horrible."

"I'd rather not have Brian all over my case right now. With the pregnancy and being recently mated- he gets protective. I wouldn't want to worry him even more, you know?"

"I guess." Jim lays a hand on Rogers shoulder. "He won't hear it from me."

Roger relaxes. "Thank you." 

"But maybe it's good to open up about this." Jim proposes with a gentle smile. "You have all the support in the world, you just have to ask." 

Roger leaves the apartment with a fake smile and a promise he'll consider the Alphas advice. 

When he gets to Brians dorm room, Brian is still up. Waiting for him- but pretending to be busy studying.

"Rog, hi."

Roger, for both their sakes doesn't point out that Brians book is upside down. Instead he falls into Brians lap and hugs the Alpha close. 

Hiding his face in Brians neck where his scent in the strongest. Rubbing his nose against it feverishly, hoping to never smell Robert again in his life. Or any other Alpha harassing him. 

Especially not with his baby, trapped between Roger and Brians flat belly. 

"Did you have a good time tonight?" Brian asks tenderly, his hand massaging the nape of Rogers neck to keep his mate calm.

Roger exhales. Arms tightening around Brian.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg tell me what you think? Send me a comment to let ke know you’re still reading along and if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Here is an explanation on the anatomy of Alphas and Omegas in this verse: https://emmaandorlando.tumblr.com/post/185490790062/ok-i-know-john-is-deemed-heterosexual-here-bc-he
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions! With the birth approaching, I can imagine there might be some technical questions.
> 
>  
> 
> I also STILL take baby name requests. I also also still take requests and prompts on Tumblr! @emmaandorlando


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys need to make some business decisions. Roger is on edge. Will the baby be here soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERES A 10K chapter written in 1 week. Applause? Hahahahaha bless you for reading along darling

**_Queen: Band unstoppable! Despite harsh reviews from critics, Hit single Killer Queen climbs to the top of the charts at No.2 in the UK. Album Sheer Heart Attack peaks at number 12 in the Billboard top 100._ ** __

_An undeniable international commercial success. One would think with these impressive numbers, one would expect the band Queen to be rolling in riches. Flamboyant frontman Freddie Mercury says otherwise: 'We are too poor to afford a single pint of beer, darling.'_

_In fact the Alpha states that the band hasn't seen a single dime of the release of their first global successful album._

_Mercury disputes that their management Trident hasn't raised the bands weekly loan of a combined 40 pounds._

_'Our wages have not been changed since we started working with Trident. We were under the impression that after writing a successful song we would get a part of the royalties, or if we play sold out gigs we would receive a bonus, but Trident is putting all the profit in their own pockets.'_

_Enraged with this newfound knowledge, the band refuses to work under these circumstances any longer._

_'We have no choice but to break ties with Trident. It's absolutely outrageous that we perform and practice over 30 hours a week, but we each can't afford to pay rent.'_

_Freddie Mercury on the future of Queen:_

_'We want to tour the world, we have many ideas for a fourth album- which will be grander than any other. All we need is a new manager to support us in this.'_

_Queens performance on BBC's Top of the Pops caught many viewers attention. Especially drummer Roger Taylor, who's rumored to be pregnant during the recording. Which is considerably abnormal for a rockstar. Mercury did not want to elaborate on this for the time being._

_The Alpha does want to spread the word of a press conference next Tuesday the 2nd, which the whole band will be attending to make an announcement of an unknown nature. We will cover the press conference for our readers. Plus a private interview with Queens guitarist Brian May._

_Trident Studios has yet to comment or release a statement about the current state of affairs with Queen._

~~~

"Have a seat, Rog." 

John pulls Rogers chair back from the table. Cameras flashing around them. 

Roger clutches onto Brians arm as he lowers himself into the seat with a grunt. His belly pushes against the edge of the table, but the wall behind Roger leaves no room but to suffer through it. 

"Sit next to me." Roger glances up at his Alpha. Still holding onto Brians sleeve. He feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment at his tone. "Please."

Luckily, this far along in his pregnancy, nobody dares to point out any odd behavior. 

Roger tries to keep his complaints and obvious mood swings to a minimum. The others are on edge around him at all times, now that he's close to bursting. But with many sleepless nights, countless uncomfortable pains and the danger of a five second TV commercial bringing him to tears- it's hard to keep his pack from worrying.

Brian plants a soft kiss to Rogers brow. "Of course, Rog." _Relax_. Goes unsaid. 

There are countless of reporters and fans sitting in the small crowd before them. It's not much. Just benches for the reporters to sit on, a small elevated stage with four chairs and a long table for the boys. Alongside a couple of microphones and bottles of water. 

It's gotten rowdier now that Freddie has followed behind the rest of the band into the stage, politely waving at the attendees as he takes a seat next to John.

Cameras continue to flash. Roger hopes he doesn't look as flustered as he feels. 

The short walk from the tube station to the conference hall has left him out of breath and cheeks pink from physical excretion. 

Brian slides his hand down Rogers arm to intertwine their fingers. Squeezing Rogers hand in reassurance while he smiles at the press. 

Roger reminds himself to take a deep breath. Actually relaxing as he leans against his Alpha- as much as his body allows him to. 

At this point he is 32 weeks pregnant. 

He knows _everyone_ in the conference hall can tell that he is pregnant. 

Yet he finds himself resisting to touch his obvious bump. Where the baby is fluttering and flexing its muscles now that Roger is sitting down again.

The room falls silent when Freddie holds up a delicate hand. 

More flashes. Some girls in the back squeal. 

"Good morning, thank you everyone for coming to Queens first ever press conference."

Brian strokes his thumb over Rogers wrist. 

The Omega would never admit it out loud, but the small touch makes him feel safe- especially after the misfortune night at the pub. 

As much as Roger needs more assurance after everything that's happened, Brians need to touch him intensifies with every passing second. 

"All four of us thought it would be good to directly confront the press with two big announcements we will make. After I make these announcements we will allow a few orderly questions from the crowd." 

Freddie glances at the three others. Leaning away from the microphone to ask whether they're ready.

Roger is the first to nod. He in all honesty just wants to go back home and eat the avocado waiting for him on the counter. "Let's do this."

Both John and Brian follow suit. Giving Freddie the permission to continue. 

"After our success on our first hit single Seven Seas of Rhye, we were esthetic to continue to work on our prosperous career on full speed." Freddie says into the microphone. His voice echoing back at them. "This was something we accomplished with Sheer Heart Attack. An album that embraces all of our individual talent and variating genres. We have fought tooth and nail to get our art out there, but not without a bump along the road." 

Roger glances at Freddie's black nail polish to keep himself from jittering. 

His eyes are fixed on the glistering darkness. Brian squeezes his clammy hand again. 

"One might have read in the papers about our troublesome business deal with Trident Studios. Because we as Queen have not received a single payment for our outstanding successful album we want to officially break our partnership with Trident."

Reporters begin to shift. Murmurs and the frantic scrambling of notes can be heard across the room. 

They want to ask questions. Press for details.

But Freddie pointedly clears his throat un the microphone to grasp their attention once again. "As of now, Queen cannot work because of our binding contract. If there's a management out there willing to help us out of our current situation and offer a fair partnership, we would be happy to sign." 

This time questions begin to rise in the crowd. Someone asks if they've already approached anyone to manage them. Another person yells out that breaking their contract will be a financial wreckage.

Roger finds himself scoffing at the negative comments. Ever the optimist.

Freddie is having none of it. Waving off a reporter who's coming to stand directly by the foot of their table. 

"That was for our first announcement. The band and I will be answering questions shortly." 

This time, Brian is the one to speak up. 

The Alpha leans forward to speak into the microphone- all the eyes in the room shift to him. 

"Hello everyone, I'm Brian May, guitarist and also vocalist of Queen. And I would like to say a few words about our second announcement." Roger glances sideways at his mate. Eyes soft with admiration as Brians lips brush over the microphone, his voice gentle and slow to calm the crowd down. "During the making of Sheer Heart Attack, as Freddie already mentioned, we can across some bumps in the road-"

When their eyes meet and Brian smiles down at Rogers glowing face, the room holds their breath- despite knowing exactly what is to come. 

"One bump was more obvious than the others." 

That's his cue.

Brian helps Roger push his chair back- until the back hits the wall. The Omega grabs a hold of Brians hand to rise to his feet. 

Freddie takes it upon himself to talk address the crowd: "We would like to officially announce the fifth member of Queen! Brian and Rogers baby." 

Nobody in the room can stop themselves from smiling- followed by a loud round of applause and cheers. That even has Roger grinning like an idiot.

He shows off the side-profile of his body. Flashing his teeth at the cameras capturing the special moment. 

Brian splays his hands over Rogers belly. Intensely proud.

The reporters and fans are asking questions, yelling over one another to be heard. Roger is glad the crowd isn't that big. Maybe later in their career they'll get a broader audience for press conferences.

But today, feeling big, pregnant and tired. Announcing their first baby for this compact room is nothing but perfect.

Roger has his hands on his lower back in the classic pregnancy stance, the crowd awe's when Brian kisses the top of Rogers belly. 

"I'm gonna need to find a loo soon." 

Brian snorts as he glances up at Roger. "Anything for you, Rog." 

At the same time Freddie is asking everyone in the room to quiet down, so he can answer any pressing questions in an orderly fashion. 

~~~

"We're all over the papers!"

Roger comes hurrying into the nursery with a huge grin on his pink face.

The three others immediately drop everything they're doing- Freddie is painting the walls, John is working on the lamps and Brian is assembling the changing table. 

As much as Roger likes to believe he's running- with his 8 months pregnancy he's _waddling_ across the room to show the front page of the paper.

"We're the cover of the Daily Herald!" Roger beams proudly, panting. "Grandma gave it to me." 

"Maybe you should take a seat, Rog." Brian kisses Rogers brow, before pushing him into the direction of the rocking chair. 

Freddie takes the crumbled paper from him with wide eyes- getting it wet with paint. 

" _Band Queen holds first press conference. Surprisingly large turn-out._ Pricks." Freddie scoffs, not bothering to read the rest before handing over the paper to John.

" _Lead singer Freddie Mercury had already announced the end of the partnership between the band and their management Trident earlier that week. The pregnancy of Omega drummer Roger Taylor didn't come as a surprise for anyone."_ John wrinkles his nose at the negative stance. "That's rather rude, isn't it?"

Brian has Roger seated on the comfortable rocking chair in the corner of the nursery. On his knees before the Omega to undo his shoe laces.

One of the many tasks Roger can't do himself because the belly has made impossible. 

"Don't mind all that! Read what they say at the end." Roger presses in excitement. Not even caring that Brian is man handling him.

It's exiting! People are talking about them. 

Johns eyes shift down towards the bold letters at the end of the article. " _Fans and critics alike are curious to see where the band is headed, without a manager and a baby in the mix. Will Queen ever continue to make music? According to Mercury fans shouldn't worry. At the press conference he had promised Sheer Heart Attack is only the beginning. One can say whatever they want about Queen, but their music stretches wide to the USA all the way to Japan. All Queen has to do is gain momentum._ " 

Freddie scoffs, rolling his eyes. "Wouldn't have killed them to say something nice."

"It's not that bad actually." Brian hums, kissing the top of Rogers large belly, squeezing his Omegas thighs, before getting back to his feet. "I saw the Daily Express call us an amateurish college band without a chance of succeeding without Trident. The press hates us." 

John takes a hold again of the lamp he was assembling. He made it himself, designed it and put it together in the workshop on campus. 

It's a half lit moon. Shining soft white light.

It's the best part of being an electrical engineering student, realizing his own ideas.

But also the blinding smile on Rogers face when John had presented it to him.

"Is it because we're young? Or because half the band is an Omega?" He wonders out loud, screwing the light bulb into the moon. 

Freddie doesn't like it either. Uneasily mixing two blues together on his palette. "We are not taken seriously. It makes no sense why the press hates us after our undeniable success." 

"Any publicity is good publicity." Roger pipes in with a shrug. Actually quite happy the papers are picking up on their popularity.

It's a huge accomplishment on its own that Queen is being named in the mainstream media. 

He watches the three others buzz around the room like working bees and Roger as the Queen. The one giving the orders, without lifting a finger as he carries the children.

He would have cared more if his feet and lower back didn't hurt as much as they do. 

As always they got a soft record playing in the background. The LP player set up directly next to the rocking chair, alongside a shelf with their vinyl collection. 

"That's a very optimistic perspective, Darling." Freddie hums in admiration. Painting another small white star in a black corner of the wall. With striking precision, one eye closed and tongue poking out. "Didn't think you would react so lightly to criticism." 

He glances over his shoulder at the Omega, winking. 

"Well I'm in a good mood." Roger smiles back, feeling the baby csleeping quietly in his belly. "Grandma had some pudding saved for me and I love how the nursery is coming together."

Roger is glad Freddie made a 'before' and will later add a 'after' picture of the baby-room in the scrapbook. It's magical how in a matter of weeks the three of them had transformed the dusty office into a bright Space themed nursery.

He leans back into the chair- lazily rocking, to admire the wonderful room.

The crib Jer, Freddie's mother had gifted them is beautiful and safe. Painted white. Above it hangs Brians own childhood starry mobile.

Next to the bed, Freddie had painted the whole wall a dark blue-black. Mimicking space. 

A large bright moon is painted by the head of the baby's bed. On the rest of the wall Freddie is adding bright stars. According to a sketch by Brian.

On the ceiling hang the rest of the planets. Made by both John and Brian. The rest of the room is white or a light wooden color. Like Rogers chair, the floors and the changing table. 

There's a huge window- offering not only fresh air but also light. 

In the corner of the room they've used a bookshelves previously owned by Grandma as a toy storage. Alongside a closet for baby linen, blankets and adorable little clothes. 

The room oozes calmth. Brightness. It smells new. 

"You look like you're about to cry." John smiles at Roger, while he stands on a chair to attach the lamp to the ceiling. Wobbling dangerously. 

"Shut it." Roger sniffles while casually wiping away a tear. _Hormones_ "I just like it a lot." 

"It's not even finished yet!" Freddie laughs warmly. A little sad that his fingers are covered with paint, because he would love to capture a picture of Roger rocking in his chair with his hands calmly cupping his large belly. John standing on the tips of his toes to get the lamp hanging from the ceiling. And Brian on his knees to put the doors on the drawers of the changing table. 

"Well it should be. The due date is nearing." 

Everyone groans at Brian pessimistic comment. 

He shrugs at their exasperation. The Alpha had been working on the nursery almost nonstop for the last few weeks. Working frantically to finally get it done. 

The rest of the band isn't as eager to scramble and get the work done. They're under the impression it will take at least another month before they baby will come. Too busy doing interviews and learning for their exams.

The others can't quite tell exactly how close Roger is to popping. 

But Brian notices the end is coming, the baby knocking the air out of Roger, the little thing is already in the right birth position, Roger has already begun to take birth classes and nest in its early stages- collecting soft blankets and pillows to build s ford in their bedroom. And most importantly Roger is _tired_ , the pregnancy exhausts his shoulders to his back, his feet and his head.

Brian is sure his mate is reaching his limit- the stretching of his belly is reaching a limit. 

The Alpha can tell the baby will be here soon.

But the nursery isn't quite finished yet. They don't have a management, don't have an income, Veronica still has to examine the house for the birth, Roger hasn't met Brians mother yet and- 

Brian feels panic bubbling high in his chest. Knowing full well Roger could go in labor safely in the 8th month. 

"Bri, will you calm down? I'm the pregnant one."

Roger smiles- he really is in a good mood. Stretching his leg out to poke his Alphas shoulder. "The baby is warm and content inside of me. Definitely doesn't want to come out."

As proof he leans back and proudly shows his belly off. 

"For now." Brian adds with a sigh. Fidgeting with the screwdriver between his hands. "We don't have an income- Queen doesn't book any serious venues without a management. We're unprepared if it happens now." 

He glances up at his mate. Moving forward to kiss Rogers knee sweetly.

"Getting this nursery finished is one of the few things I can actually control. Not when the baby comes, not how much you're hurting, not who's gonna manage us-" 

_Bringgg, bringgg!_

All their heads turn towards the noise. 

"It's the phone in the kitchen." Roger raises his eyebrows. Wiggling out of the chair to answer it.

Three people immediately stop him- spluttering protests and Brian physically keeping him off his feet. 

"Roger, please you're pregnant." 

"Sit down, Darling."

"Don't get up I'll get the phone." John hops off the chair- the Moon hanging off the ceiling perfectly, before he rushes down the stairs on his slippery socks.

They all watch him go with mild interest.

While they wait, Roger grabs a hold of Brians face and cradles it between his hands. 

He tilts his Alphas chin up. 

"Calm the fuck down, will you?"

Brian snorts, his cheeks go pink. "I'm allowed to be worried. It's my first child."

"It's my first one too, and it would be really helpful for me if you'd relax a little. That would help me relax too." Roger explains gently. Tentatively keeping Brian from looking away sheepishly. "Everything kind of hurts right now, I know we don't have a single penny, but for the love of God you're rigid with stress! Unclench your jaw, will you?"

Brian physically has to remind himself to relax his face. The headache that's been forming instantly lessens. 

"Better?" Roger asks while he strokes Brians chin. 

The Alpha isn't quite convinced yet. His eyes shifting to Rogers belly. 

"But what if you went into labor right now? I haven't taken you to a birth class yet for couples. Veronica still needs to see the house and if the pool fits in here. We don't have baby food, we don't have money for baby food. You haven't slept properly in weeks- how could you have a baby now?" Brians eyes widen. Clenching Rogers thighs in worry. "What then?" 

_Click_

Brian glances over his shoulder to see Freddie snap a picture of the couple. 

"I'll summarize this with: Your dad is panicking so much about your birth. It's almost as if he is the one who has to push you out." Freddie grins wickedly. 

Roger forces Brian to look back at him again. 

He leans forward as much as his belly allows him to- Brian meets him halfway for a kiss on the lips. Soft and clean.

"If the baby comes now, we deal with it. There is no use in worrying about 'what if' scenarios." Roger promises him quietly. 

He is secretly glad _someone_ is concerned about speeding process up. Roger forgets half the things he has to do. Or he is too tired to execute tasks. 

The Omega is glad Brian is involved in the birth. But the worry seems to be gnawing at him, which is also not necessary 

There's no use in two exhausted parents for a kid.

Brian leans up again to smack his lips against Rogers soundly. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, silly." Roger grins against his lips. "Everything will work itself out." 

Brian sure hopes Roger is right. Splaying his large hands over the swell of Rogers belly. The baby calmly curled up inside- it's space becoming rather limited.

"But I hope it's okay that I take the lead in finishing the nursery up? I don't want to wait until it works itself out."

Roger laughs, playfully pushing Brians face away from his. "Bastard." 

"No, I'm just saying! I could wait for the fairies to do it but-"

Behind them another picture is snapped. 

But before Brian can ask Freddie to make a copy for him- Johns rapid footsteps rushing up the stairs has him quieting down.

The Omegas face is flushed with excitement when he runs into the room. Eyes wide.

"You'll never guess who I just called." 

~~~

John Reid.

Roger asses the man seated in front of him with a raised eyebrow. 

He's the only one in the pub wearing a suit. A small Beta with a short Beatle haircut. There's a small smirk tugging at his lips. A stack of papers splayed out on the table before him. 

Reid wears a watch. Shiny and new. His wallet stuffed beside his golden clock. 

He had asked the band to order whatever they wanted of the menu. His treat.

Showing off his wealth. 

Roger has to admit that its a smart strategy. 

If the man wants to flaunt his money, so be it. Roger had taken it upon himself to order _everything_ that he found remotely appetizing on the menu. The other 3 had been more sheepish to order something, but they seem less observant of what Reid is trying to get across.

He has money, he wants them to feel like he could make them some money too. 

The second the waitress comes up with four trays of food, mostly belonging to Roger, the Omega licks his lips before sinking his teeth into the chicken wings. Leaning back in his chair as his belly bulges out. 

"Lets cut the crap." Roger says with his mouth full- pointing at Reid with his chicken bone. "What do you have to offer?"

Reid laughs. "I like you. You got balls."

He sips at his wine. Elegant. Glancing over at the three others who still didn't feel comfortable touching the food.

"I didn't want it to feel too formal, please have some of the food. If Mr Taylor wants more, we can always order more." 

Roger grins. "Roger is fine." 

Brian clears his throat, wrapping an arm around the back of Rogers chair to signal his discomfort. 

"We're here for business, right?" He asks sharply.

Reid immediately backs off. Holding his hands up in surrender. "I just wanted you guys to be comfortable in a familiar setting, before we would get to all the technicalities." He smiles half heartedly at the four musicians on the other side of the wooden table. Roger is the only one stuffing himself, while the others are hesitant about the situation. "Can't do much harm, right?" 

Freddie glances sideways at Roger. Picking up on his laid back vibe. 

The Omega winks at him, before his eyes shift to the food. _Just take it. Whatever._

"Come on Darlings, it'd be rude to refuse." Freddie reaches over the table to pour himself a glass of wine as well. "Accepting the food doesn't mean we agree to a partnership."

"Certainly not outright! There is much I want to discuss with you, before I offer myself as your manager." Reid chuckles. 

Both John and Brian are the most uptight and precise when it comes to business, but Rogers comfortable stance loosens them up.

Brian grabs himself a plate of fish and chips. John holds out a glass for Freddie to fill with wine too.

A moment of comfortable silence falls over the table.

Around them patrons and waiters are buzzing noisily. Which saves them from an awkward silence while the band fills up, with John Reid watching.

Roger leans further against Brians side. Using him as a pillow for his aching body.

The baby is protesting today, trying to push its way out of Roger and putting pressure on Rogers pelvis with its head. Their movement clearly visible underneath Rogers thin shirt. 

Reid tries not to watch, but it's almost impossible to look away. 

Roger doesn't mind. If the man wants to watch the contours of his baby's hands punching the walls of Rogers belly, while the Omega stuffs down a spoonful of applesauce- so be it. 

"So Roger, how far along are you now?" 

Before Roger can swallows his food to respond to Reid, Brian steps in. 

"33 weeks. Which is eight months." 

"You must be proud." Reid has a smile tugging at the corner of his lip. "I must say, I loved the commotion surrounding the pregnancy. Very well handled." 

Roger shrugs. "T'was Freddie's idea. I was afraid it might have a bad influence on the band, but it didn't really." 

This triggers Reid to search through his stack of papers and show them a long list. 

"It _really_ didn't. Sheer Heart Attack is a hit." He holds up the Billboard top 100 of the month. "But not only in the UK. America loves it. The Europeans adore you guys. In Japan the four of you are idols." 

This surprises all four of them.

John raises his eyebrows. "Wait- idols?" 

Reid nods. His eyes glimmering now that he's got their attention. Spines straightened and ears pitched to hear more about their unknown success.

"I bet your past manager didn't tell you this, but the demand for Queen is high." He assures confidentially. "High enough for you to get any manager your heart desires." 

"And now you're going to tell us why that would be you." Brian states. Still unimpressed. 

Roger elbows him playfully to urge him to relax. If Brian is on edge, Roger is too.

But Reid takes no offense. 

In fact his smile seems to grow with the amount of skepticism the band is displaying. 

John Reid is not the first manager to approach them after their announcement. But none of the others sparked the band interest or they simply seemed too sketchy. 

The band is wary of another outsider taking control of Queens finances and betraying their trust.

"Look, I want to make you an offer you guys can't refuse." 

Freddie snorts into his glass, swirling it with a charming grin. "Oh Darling, we can refuse anything we want." 

Reid immediately stops rummaging through his papers to nod at the lead singer respectfully. "Of course- let me rephrase. I would like to give you guys an offer you don't _want_ to refuse."

"And what would that entail?" John asks softly.

The papers are flying over the table. Smudges of food decorating some of the sheets. 

Reid stops when he finds the particular paper with the terms and conditions he had previously fancied. Holding it up triumphantly.

"I can offer you guys a legal way out of your contract with Trident. Which I know still stands and prevents you from working at this moment in time."

"I will provide you with the newest musical equipment there is. We will have a budget for stage wear and show decorations."

"Not only that, but I also want to offer each one of you a pay raise. A standard 30 pounds per week per band member. And for every single and album all four of you shall receive additional royalties." 

"Most importantly I will give Queen the opportunity to- is he okay?" Reid stops in the middle of his story- cocking his eyebrow at Roger.

All eyes turn to the Omega. Who's obliviously humming around his straw for his milkshake. 

"Hmm wha-" Roger glances down at his shirt, two wet spots on his chest. "Oh, that happens."

One of the many joys of the later stages of pregnancy. Leaking tits. 

Brian grabs him two tissues to dabble the milk away. Not even phased by it anymore at this point. 

Reid snorts. Shaking his head in amusement. "Right... So as I was saying, I want to give Queen the opportunity to tour Japan, North America and the UK. I will find a suitable support act for the tour. And you'll need assistants- roadies. People who'll look after you as a band during work hours. It's time for Queen to become a well rounded production. You are more than a student band, you need the money supply and my network to use the fame and talents you have right now. Done with child's play. It's time for Queen to land on the international stage."

"This sounds- good." 

Everyone noisily agrees with Freddie. Even Brian feels giddy with excitement.

 _30 pounds per week??_ That's thrice their current income. 

Except for John, who cleverly points out,"You're missing one point, Roger is about to burst. No way we're doing a world tour." 

This sobers Brians face up and tighten his arm around Roger protectively in agreement. 

"I am sure we can find a solution." Reid waves their concern off. "I got some tricks up my sleeves and I'm sure you are ready to make sacrifices too." 

"Reid, listen."

All eyes turn on Roger. His mouth filled with shrimp as he thoughtfully speaks up. 

"This offer, I must admit is tempting and incredibly generous... But what's in it for you? This sounds like an enormous investment." 

"That's because it is the biggest investment I'll ever do." Reid confirms. 

He seems taken aback by the two sharp Omegas. They're conscious of business and good with numbers, whereas Freddie and Brian work with instinct. 

Roger can appreciate how Reid doesn't ignore their prodding. He takes the two of them serious, sits across them like equals.

Which doesn't escape Rogers attention. He can appreciate being included in business talk. 

Reid clears his throat, leaning forward over the table to make sure the band can hear every passionate word he utters. 

"I have faith that with my help, Queen will take over the world. You've always been good. But Queen is a rough diamond. You need money and people with experience to make everything grander and _bigger._ "

"That's the same thing." John snorts- the others follow. 

The tension leaves the table again. Roger hides his smile in Brians shoulder- who shakes with uncontrollable laughter.

John Reid takes a look at the four of them. But his eyes end up resting on Freddie, chuckling in his empty glass of wine. 

"So you understand." He hands the lead singer the paper with terms and conditions. "What do you say?"

The _Yes!_ almost immediately rolls off of Freddie's enthusiastic tongue- but John is quick to interject. 

He snatches the sheet out of the Alphas hands and smiles sweetly at Reid. 

"We'll have a legal advisor look over this." 

"Thanks for the dinner though." Roger moans- patting his full bulging stomach. "You could always be our caterer." 

~~~

"-But not only did this scarf belong to Winston Churchill, it was in fact his lucky scarf." 

The Alpha frowns doubtfully at Roger. Playing with the worn orange scarf between his hands. 

"It looks very regular." 

Roger rolls his eyes, "His grandmother knitted it for him when he went off to college, of course it looks like a regular scarf to you!" 

He is pulling all his muscles to sell the ugly thing. The buyer had initially seemed daft enough to believe his nonsense stories.

Churchill came from a family of upper class bimbos. His grandparents were duchesses. They did _not_ knit their own clothes. 

Not that this guy seems to know that. 

"How can I be sure you aren't lying?" 

Roger pretends to scoff in exasperation. "Here," Showing the Alpha the two small letters in the bottom corner of the scarf. "F.A. Frances Anne, her initials." 

The Omega waits for the mans reaction- but he's still hesitant.

Roger is tired of standing on his feet, outside in the sun on their rug. Surrounded by other useless crap they're selling at their makeshift market. 

"Look, this is incredibly valuable, if you don't want to buy-" 

The second the Omega began to grab it out of the Alphas grip, the older student clamps onto it.

"Wait!" He scrambles for his wallet. "How much is it?"

Roger contains himself and doesn't openly grin at the idiot. "That'll be 5 pounds."

It's a ridiculously high price for an ugly scarf. Beside the blond, Freddie watches with wide eyed admiration. 

"Here it is." 

The man fishes out a few bills and presses them into Rogers awaiting hand. When the Omega hands over the scarf, he holds it like its the most valuable piece in his possession. 

"Thank you Roger! And you Freddie." The Alpha grins.

Freddie wraps an arm around Rogers waist and together they wave yet another costumer off. 

When the man is out of earshot, Freddie snorts. "God- people are dupable." 

"Why for the love of God would we own Queen Victorias bra? Or Gandhi's original glasses?" Roger shakes his head, hands on his lower back- his belly dragging his shoulders backwards in a classical pregnancy stance. "People like to be bullshitted." 

This makes Freddie laugh- shoulders shaking with it. "I'd almost feel bad for him." 

"Don't." 

When no other potential costumers come their way, Roger quietly asks Freddie for assistance to settle him down on the rug.

Freddie grabs a hold of Rogers hands, while Roger slowly lowers himself into a squatting position. 

By the time Rogers ass hovers a few centimeters off their worn rug, Freddie sinks down enough for Roger to land completely. Both of them red faced and out of breath.

"Darling, you've grown heavy." 

Roger sighs. Leaning back on one elbow, while his other hand tries to soothe his excited baby. Awake the second Roger decides its time to rest. 

"Well, I am eight months along. And with our new salary I'm eating like a king." He grins up at the Alpha, who's also lowering himself to the rug. Changing the channel of their radio. 

"Can't imagine sex is easy when you're this big."

"The sex is _fine_ , thank you." Roger scoffs playfully. If it was anyone else he might have slapped them. Freddie only deserves a half hearted push. 

Their makeshift stall isn't much. Just an old rug, a lemonade can with cups, a cash pot, a radio and a large collection of worthless crap they're selling. 

Standing in the middle of the University's campus park. Attracting attention from the students with their loud music and odd items. 

With their schemes and lies, Freddie and Roger have made an impressive amount of money.

Freddie stops playing with the radio when he finds a satisfying Hendrix tune. Then the Alpha shifts to sit cross legged beside Roger. 

"Are we gonna continue with selling this shit when we start getting Reids money?" 

Roger hums- squeezing his eyes closed when the baby puts a tremendous amount of pressure on his gut. 

Everyone might say Roger is becoming heavy, but it's the baby's weight that truly matters. It knocks the air out of him in these moments. The kid is big and frustrated at its little amount of space inside Roger.

Yes, it's warm and safe. But also boring and limited. 

"Dunno if It gonna be financially necessary, but we still gotta get rid if this garbage. I don't mind hanging out with you all day- getting out of the house." 

Freddie smiles at him, mushing his bangs playfully when Rogers face scrunches up and he groans low in his throat.

"You don't look too happy, Dear."

"I'm just in constant pain." Roger huffs, stroking his belly to find some relief. 

Freddie pouts in sympathy. He shuffles closer to examine Rogers pained facial expression.

"What is it dear?"

"I wish I could tell you, but it's a chain reaction of small aches and twinges that unbalances my whole being." Roger explains quietly. "And the baby is upset."

That's in invitation for Freddie to splay his hands over Rogers belly. The Omega is wearing a pink crop top that's riding up his belly. 

"Why are you upset little one?"

Freddie asks softly, his cool hands rubbing the hotspots where the baby is pushing and kicking profoundly. 

Roger doesn't mind being touched by the Alpha. Especially because Freddie is gentle and likes to press his ear to Rogers belly as if the baby will talk back.

It's adorable, Roger has to stifle back a giggle. 

"Because they don't want to be locked in there. It's crowded I think." Roger guides Freddie's head to his lower belly, where the baby's head is located. "Hmm? Are you angry because I reached my stretching limit?" 

The next kick is hard and aimed exactly on Rogers left lung- knocking the air out of him. 

Freddie watches in awe- before turning to the large belly and scold the baby. "Stop that darling, your papa is really trying!"

Roger laughs breathlessly. Shaking his head. 

"I'm already a beached whale. Can't imagine this for a whole 'nother month." 

The sore leaking tits, aching spine, burning throat, fatigue, strange dreams, constant bladder ache, constant hunger, a shoulder and lower back ache because of his posture, a headache, constantly too hot, being out of breath- 

Mood swings.

"Rog, don't be ridiculous! Of course you can do this another month, you need a high morale." Freddie smiles, sitting up again. Still keeping one hand on Rogers bulging belly in an attempt at soothing him. "You have been doing so well. This is the finale lap! You know you can do this."

Roger shrugs. He actually isn't loving the current state of his pregnancy. 

It drags on forever. Everything is just a bit too much these days. 

"How can I? I feel so fucking bad." 

Freddie's eyes soften. "Darling..."

"No really, I'm holding everyone back. Especially the band. I am the only reason we're not touring the world right now. All because of my stupid complaints." Roger sits upright as well. (Not without a struggle). Cheeks puffed out in frustration. "Fucking Japan wants us! Who would have thought?" 

"You? Please don't make everything about yourself." Freddie winks at him, before Roger can take offense. "We're _all_ having our first baby in a few weeks. We all want to be home for the birth. Here. Not somewhere across the world!" 

Roger knows that Freddie is right. It's irresponsible to travel another continent when he's weeks away from popping.

In fact, Brian had pointed out that Roger could go into labor any moment now. Most pregnancy's never hit the exact 9 months mark. 

But not all parts of Roger are reasonable. Some days he likes to let his emotions carry the conversation. 

"But how cool is Japan? Fuck." 

Freddie fiddles with the fringe on Rogers crop top. Whispering, "It's pretty cool."

Roger sits up. Eyes twinkling, before solemnly nodding. 

"I want to tour Japan." 

"Rog we aren't blaming you for not going to Japan." Freddie assures him with a gentle smile. He doesn't want to pressure Roger into straining himself even more. "Reid said he would find different options for us. We can always go after our next album." 

"Queen should go to Japan, now." 

The Alpha laughs sheepishly. _Brian is going to kill him._ "But- Roger..."

"The band needs this." Roger argues with hard eyes. "A financial boost as well as an ego one."

He knows that Freddie as well as the rest of Queen really want to take on all the touring opportunities Reid has offered. If it wasn't for Roger, they would be preparing for Asia and America. 

Roger doesn't want Queen to miss out. Not for his comfort anyway. 

"What about the wash-list of ailments you just told me? Touring across the world is not exactly comfortable." Freddie points out with his hand still on Rogers belly- where the baby is tumbling and kicking. 

He can clearly feel a foot pushing back against his palm. Roger is pink faced from the constant pressure.

It only serves Freddie to feel less optimistic about the situation. "Be reasonable Rog. Don't put this on yourself." 

"I want to tour in Japan." The Omega won't budge. Freddie holds back a laugh at Rogers ridiculous pout. "For at least a few shows." 

"Maybe we should discuss this when you feel calmer. Hmm?" Freddie winks at him, stroking Rogers hair away from his flustered face. 

He's just too hard headed most of the time.

"Besides, _I'm_ not the Alpha you're gonna have to convince." 

~~~

Roger finds the a convenient moment to bring Japan up to Brian three days later. 

"Brian."

"Yes, beautiful?" Brian grins up at Roger, before placing a tender kiss to the swell of his belly.

It's moments like these that make the end of his pregnancy bearable. 

Today- like most days, after dinner Roger crashes. The limits of his body hits him and his eyes begin to droop. His shoulders sag. 

Brian always notices the shift when Roger goes quiet in front of their friends and sinks into his chair during supper. The Alpha always takes Roger to their bedroom to get him properly ready for bed.

Their nightly ritual mostly consists out of Roger holding onto the sink, Brians shoulders or sitting down on the bed, while he brushes his teeth or Brian helps him get everything done Roger doesn't have the energy for.

Today had been an exhausting day. 

Visiting grandma, officially signing with Reid and selling more clothes with Freddie at their market.

It hadn't been ideal. 

Roger was craving something he couldn't quite put his finger on. In the morning none of his shoes fit him anymore- feet too swollen for any of his pairs. To his embarrassment he'd end up having to wear Brians white clogs. An easy fit. His back hurt more profoundly than the day before. Sometimes the pains flare up enough for him to bend over, which is why yet another Queen rehearsal had to be rescheduled. 

Most importantly though, guilt has been eating at Roger. Knowing full well he's the one holding the band back from big opportunities. 

He hadn't explicitly told Brian about his awful mood, but the Alpha could obviously sense it. 

The minute he had dragged Roger into their bedroom, he'd proven himself to be very useful. Stripping Roger to his bare skin, kissing his shoulder and his sensitive neck. But before he got the opportunity to ask what's wrong, things went south. 

Brian deserves a reward for most patient man alive while he had helped rushing Roger into their bathroom- holding his hair back to vomit into the toilet miserably. 

It's not common to be nauseous this late into the pregnancy, but the mixed combination of pain and guilt has send Roger over the edge. 

It's a joy to be pregnant, truly. But Roger wishes he could leave all the symptoms behind- have the baby right here right now and go on tour with Queen. Even if it meant to drum with a child strapped to his chest.

Anything is better than sitting at home, holding himself and everyone else back. 

After throwing up and soothing Roger through a silent crying fit, Brian had quietly served Roger a glass of cold water. Left the blond to brush his teeth, while he makes their bed.

When Roger came shuffling into the bedroom with a miserable pout- Brian had made him sit down on the edge of the bed, before sinking to his knees.

He sits between Rogers legs and covers his hands with warm coconut oil. Generously stroking Rogers belly- in hopes of calming the baby down long enough for Roger to sleep soundly. 

They've tries it before. It doesn't always work, but it's a relaxing way to end a messy day. The coconut scent calms Rogers nausea down.

But the only thing that could truly settle Rogers mind is the touring matter. 

"I want to tour Japan." 

Brians hands still on Rogers round belly, he glances up at the pale Omega. 

"Did Fred set you up for this?"

Roger lets out a breathy chuckle. "No, I want this, for us. The fans and our bank account. We have to do Japan." 

"No."

Brian isn't giving him an inch. Instead, the Alpha simply continues to rub the oil into Rogers skin. His strokes long and controlled. 

He's being protective. Roger can't blame him for that. _Not if he'd be fair._

Roger tries again, this time with a little more confidence. "We need to put our name out there now that there is a demand for us. We have to do Japan." 

A simple head shake. "No." 

Roger groans in exasperation. He shouldn't have thrown up and cried, Brian sees him as a whimpering damsel. Instead of the strong willed Omega he is.

Maybe he should remind Brian. 

"Brian, my gut tells me we need to do the Japan tour." 

It doesn't go as planned. Brian cleverly uses the exact same tone against him. 

"And if you take another second you'll notice a little baby kicking your gut." To emphasize his sentence, Brian squeezes his swollen belly with his slippery fingers. "You're simply too pregnant to tour right now, Rog." 

The Omega huffs. Ignoring the pain in his back in order to convince Brian into giving in.

Roger reaches out to grab a hold of Brians chin. Squeezing it enough to cause the Alphas cheeks to blow out air. He forces Brian to look directly into his eyes. Silently begging. 

"I'm not too anything, Bri. I know what I can and can't handle. I know my body can handle a few concerts in Japan." Roger promises. 

Brian uses his thumbs to stroke circles over the sides of Rogers belly. Trying to reason with his hotheaded Omega. "You do realize that the baby could be born preterm right now. This very minute?" 

Roger is one second away from explaining why exactly that couldn't be the case, because there's a lot of stages Omegas go through during labor before they can push a baby out. Roger isn't feeling anything remotely close to labor. 

But that's not the point. He doesn't stray from  
The actual topic. 

"You don't understand..." Roger adds quietly, not quite meeting Brians eyes anymore- despite being the one to initiate a face to face conversation. "I feel like absolute crap knowing we got this opportunity and we're not taking it because of me. Especially because I know that I can do this." 

It's no fun to see Brians eyes widen in pity. 

_Ugh._

"Rog," Brians begins, voice low and soothing as he leans up to kiss his Omegas red cheek. "Not only could you go into labor, but there is so much we have to prepare before the baby comes."

Roger plays with a strand of Brians hair, curling it tentatively around his finger to distract himself. "Every second I see you guys work on the nursery for hours while I sit in the corner doing fuck nothing, I feel worthless." 

"Roger..."

"No, really. I feel worthless because we should be rehearsing with the band. We finally got a management that offers real money and opportunities."

Brian gapes at his mate. Unable to immediately respond to the negative stance. The harsh words.

Roger hadn't meant to resort to calling himself worthless, but it was the truth of how he felt. 

He sniffs, allowing Brian to wipe away a wayward tear. 

The Alpha continues to hold his Omega close. His voice impossibly softer when he speaks up again, "Japan is not a good idea for us, Roger. You're not worthless for giving yourself time to prepare for the baby. Study for your exams. You- the carrier of my child, worthless? I couldn't see how. Not while you're performing an absolute miracle." Brian smiles, his palms spreading over Rogers firm belly. 

"Even I need time to prepare for the birth, and I'm not the one pushing the kid out." 

Rogers cheeks are warm from the praise. He has to admit no other Alpha could have handled him quite as well as Brian is. 

"What if it's just a week?"

Brian snorts. "No."

"Five days." 

"Roger. I already hesitated to agree to a home birth. I won't agree to a Japanese birth!" Brian huffs, the tension in his shoulders returns. The stress of the birth is enough as it is. 

"But-"

"You just had to vomit because you're in pain, Roger. What kind of Alpha would I be if I let you work tirelessly for a unnecessary tour?" Brian asks, a little louder. 

"The kind of Alpha that listens to me." 

Brian stops talking- looking at his flustered Omega, before he sighs, grabbing a towel to clean the excess oil off of Rogers belly and his own hands. 

When Roger is all clean, Brian pushes the blankets back to tug Roger into bed. Cozy and warm. The Omega curls up on his side with the body pillow between his legs and arms. Before he silently waits for Brian to spoon him from behind.

They aren't angry. They never really are. 

But Brian still wants to clear the air before they go to sleep.

The Alpha places a soft kiss to the nape of Rogers neck. Wrapping one arm around his Omegas middle. 

Roger relaxes, melting into the body behind him with an appreciative sigh. 

"Try to sleep," Brian whispers, splaying his hand over Rogers uncovered belly under the blankets. "We can talk about it if you feel better tomorrow." 

It's more than Roger had expected to get. His eyes twinkling with delight.

"Really?!" He asks loudly- twisting his neck to look at his Alpha. 

Brian hums, leaning forward to capture Rogers lips in a chaste kiss. "Don't sound too happy yet. Sleep, okay?"

Roger is giddy with delight when he lays back into the mattress. Wiggling his butt to get comfortable.

"Sleep well, Bri." A smile evident in his voice. 

Despite his rather taxing day and turmoil of emotions, Roger feels satisfaction fall over him.

Brians lips once again graze over Rogers red mating mark. 

"I love you Roger."

"Love you too."

~~~

In the midst of everything else- the band, visiting grandma, the market stall, the baby and their social lives- university tends to be shoved aside and ignored until absolutely necessary.

Now- two weeks before their exams, coursework cannot be ignored any longer. 

The five of them; Roger, Brian, Freddie, John and Jim are all studying at _the_ house. Grandmas house. 

None of them follow the same program, biology, electrical engineering graphic art and design- you name it, but all of them would rather be outside doing something else than having their noses stuffed in their books and notes. 

Roger would rather be rehearsing. Or writing. 

Anything productive for Queen. 

Brian is eager to finish the last touches on the nursery. Almost ready for the birth of their little one. 

But it's not an option. The pair of them are academically exceeded, never failed an exam in their lives. This won't be their first time either.

The five of them try to encourage one another. John makes them a huge lunch. Jim gives encouraging shoulder pats. Brian pushes Rogers glasses up his nose every time they slide down, before kissing the tip. Freddie sharpens pencils and Roger finds calming background music. 

"I can't wait for school to be over." Roger breaks the silence that had been going for hours. "I want to make music."

Roger stretches out luxuriously. He and Brian are seated on the couch. With Brian sitting up against the armrest, large book resting on a stack of other books from the floor. 

Roger is using Brian as his pillow. The perfect mold fitting Rogers aching body better than any actual pillow could. With his back against Brians torso, the notes from his class balancing on top of his belly. 

Freddie is seated on the floor next to the couch, book perched on the coffee table, beside him is Jim, who's head rests on Freddie's broad shoulder. 

John is curled up on the armchair, like a cat. His study material in his lap. 

"So are you guys doing that Japan tour?" Jim asks- craning his neck to look at Brian upside down.

All eyes suddenly turn on Brian- who sighs. (Which isn't easy, considering his pregnancy mate's elbow is on his ribs.) 

"We have the exams to focus on, don't we? Can't afford losing time to a tour." 

He tries to go back to his book- ignore his persistent friends, but Roger nudges the book about atomic and molecular physics closed. Smiling sweetly at his Alpha. 

"I feel 100% ready for my exams. Everything I revise is overly familiar. What about you, Fred?" Roger prompts. Silently begging for the other Alphas support.

Freddie clears his throat. Nodding enthusiastically. "Same for me, Darling! I could take my exams tomorrow if I had to."

Brian narrows his eyes, turning to John.

"Deacky?" 

John meets his gaze. If the Omega had to be honest, he didn't want to take Roger on tour in his current pregnant state either. 

But he also doesn't want to take away Rogers ability to make decisions for himself. 

"I..." John snorts- not dancing around the subject. "I want to go on tour as well." 

"Of course you do."

Roger grins. "See! Let's call Reid and tell him the tour is on!"

He is halfway out of Brians lap- but the Alpha is quick to wrap his arms around the small Omega. 

Roger falls back into Brians chest with a grunt. Brian gives his belly a soothing rub. "But what about the baby? Our exams? The doctors appointments?" 

"Those come _later_ Japan is now." Roger whines- tilting his head to look at his Alpha. 

Before Brian can reply- John comes in. Voice reasonable. 

"Brian, it is a once in a lifetime opportunity, if Roger says he can do it we should respect that."

"Or is it because _you_ aren't properly prepared for the exams?" Freddie teases. Making Brian splutter.

"Of course I am! Don't be ridiculous, I studied astrophysics for years. These are just the finals!" 

All four of them laugh at his flustered reaction. 

"That's the Japan spirit." Roger twists in Brians lap, to kiss Brian and beg him to comply with a pout. "Please Babe?"

Brian shakes his head in exasperation. Cradling his Omegas puffy cheeks lovingly. 

"That face is not going to convince me to say yes. Believe it or not, I've grown resistant to it." 

Roger doesn’t stop. His bottom lip pouts out more. "Please??"

“I’m not falling for it!” 

~~~

"Queen on stage in two minutes!"

"Roger, you're almost up." The brunet Beta points out, handing Roger two fresh new drumsticks. "Anything I can get you?" 

Roger feels bad for forgetting his roadies name for the fifth time today. His pregnancy brain isn't quite keeping up.

And he's giddy. He can hear the stomping and applause from the fans all the way down to his dressing room. 

"Just a water if you can, eh-?" 

"Crystal." The man snorts. "Forget it one more time and you'll have to name your kid after me as an apology."

Roger laughs, rolling his wrists to warm them up before he has to play for at least two hours.

"I'll make sure to remember it now." 

It's one of the many promises Reid has kept to. Each member of Queen got their own personal roadies- Crystal, Rogers roadie is incredibly practical and sarcastic. 

Good.

But most importantly he treats Roger as his boss. Not as an Omega by societies standard. 

"Here you go." Crystal hands him the water bottle, lid already unscrewed. 

Roger chucks it back without another word. Closing his eyes to concentrate while he warms his vocal cords up. Gurgling water in the back of his mouth, before spitting it out in the sink.

Crystal helpfully takes the bottle away again. Keeping quiet while Roger is preparing himself.

While the Omega continues to circulate his wrists he begins to hum, from low to high like a siren. Attracting attention from some of the new production members of the Queen Japan tour. 

Roger doesn't pay them any mind. Continuing with his hands cupping his large belly. "HmmmMmmmmmMm." 

The rest of the band is already positioned to go on stage. 

But they had opted on letting Roger rest on the couch in a separate quiet room until the very last moment. Knowing that the concert would demand a high amount of energy from the pregnant Omega.

Roger had asked Crystal not to tell Brian that he has been on his feet for at least an hour. Pacing the room and rubbing his lower back. 

The adrenaline makes it impossible for him to sit still. Despite his Alphas and Doctors orders to rest whenever he can. 

"La la la, la." Roger sings half heartedly. Eyes searching for Crystal again. "Time?"

The Beta looks at his watch. "60 seconds. Better get you backstage." 

Roger rids himself off his bathrobe, putting it to the sofa and trusting Crystal to get it for him after the show.

Underneath he wears another crop top- which used to be a normal shirt, but it glitters and catches people's eye, even when he sits in the back. 

Together they walk the long way towards the back of the stage. The crowd only gets louder.

It's the largest audience Queen has ever played for. 

It is also the most money they have ever received for a concert. Followed by four more Japanese dates, before returning home just in time for their exams.

Who said being a Rockstar is all glitz and glamor? 

"Here we go." Crystal guides him to the back of his drum rises. "During Brians solo I'm right here, I'll bring you a water and something to eat." 

"Sushi." Roger agrees, grinning when the baby kicks in agreement. Despite the fact that it's rather uncomfortable. 

"Whatever you want." 

Roger hums, turning away from Crystal- bouncing on the tips of his toes, while he watches his drum set. Waiting for the lights to turn off and he can take place on his _new comfortable_ drum-stool. A gift from Reid. 

Just before he's about to ask Crystal for another time check, two familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"Hey, Beautiful." 

Roger grins when Brians lips connect to the back of his neck. He twists around to kiss him soundly- wrapping his arms around Brians broad shoulders.

"Hi." 

"Are you well rested?" Brian asks gently, resting two large hands on the sides of Rogers belly. "Is the baby behaving?"

 _No_ Roger almost snorts. 

The baby kept him up for most of the flight to Japan and the night. He's hungry, despite eating just moments ago. Perhaps he's a bit dizzy with nerves. He's had better days. 

"I'm good." Roger leans forward to capture Brians lips again. He relaxes in his Alphas hold.

Maybe they shouldn't be getting ready for shows apart from each other again. Together they're more comfortable- less on edge. 

"Did you see the audience?" Brian asks when he pulls back. Resting his forehead against Rogers'. "It's completely sold out."

"Well fuck. We better rock it then." 

Roger chuckles, despite feeling a strange cramp forming in his lower belly where the baby's head is positioned suspiciously low.

Brian doesn't notice the slightly faltering expression on Rogers face, instead he tilts Rogers chin up to give him one last kiss. 

The Omega clings onto Brians shoulders to keep himself from complaining about the cramps.

_Not now._

_Nothing is wrong._

"Good luck." Brian smiles, "I need to get to my roadie. He got my guitar."

Roger nods. Bluffing through another sharp contracting feeling around the pelvic area. 

"Okay, I love you." 

"I love you too." Brian calls over his shoulder while he rushes back to his side of the stage. "See you up there!"

Roger lets out a shaky breath, his drumstick-free hand cupping the underside of his hurting belly. "Fuck."

Behind him, Crystal comes up with an exaggerated frown. 

"I did not have to see that." He gags playfully. "Are you two always like that?" 

Roger needs a second to regain composure, slightly bend forward to breathe through the pain. But he doesn't have the time to answer Crystal, before the lights turn out.

At the sudden change the audience begins to scream.

"Oh fuck." Roger groans. Trying not to panic.

"Don't worry, you'll do great!" Crystal guides him up the drum rises. Helping him up the few steps and into his stool. "Good luck."

Roger squeezes his eyes closed while the contraction slowly subdues after several seconds. 

"Thanks." He grunts when Crystal clasps his shoulder and moves backstage.

Before Roger even has time to contemplate what's going on, consider whether he's going into labor right now- Brian comes on stage and plays the first chords of Now I'm Here. 

"Okay." Roger inhales sharply. Pulling the microphone closer to his lips and twisting his sticks between his fingers. 

_Okay- fuck. Okay._

Roger silently begs the baby to stay put until at least the end of the first encore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KDFKFKKZSK PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT TO LET ME KNOW WHAT UOU THINK please the feedback is the only payback i get ❤️


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger comes to terms with his mistake of traveling to Japan when he’s 8 months pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s 14K for you beauties!!!

"Veronica?" 

"Roger?" 

"Veronica I need your help." 

Roger leans against the wall of the phone booth. His abdomen tightens again. On the front of his pelvis.

He groans into his arm, before he is able to elaborate.

"Are you okay, Roger?" 

He breathes through the cramp. _The contractions._ His eyes watering with panic. 

"Dear?" Veronica asks a little more alert. "Are you still there." 

"How can I tell the difference between fake contractions and the real ones?" 

Roger asks after a sharp inhale. One hand clutching the phone against his ear, but the other hand creeps down to touch his tightening belly. Where the baby is oddly quiet.

"Shit." On the other end of the line the midwife shifts. "Shit, Roger. You're still in Japan."

"We just finished a concert and I've been having _cramps_ for hours." He sniffs, tears freely falling down his flushed cheeks at the relief of finally telling someone. "During the whole concert."

Veronicas voice softens to keep Roger calm. "Oh Darling, who's there with you?" 

"I'm alone." 

Roger leans his forehead against the cool glass wall of the booth. Squeezing his eyes closed. 

"It is best to inform someone on how you're doing." Veronica reasons quietly. 

"Brian will yell at me." 

"I'm sure he won't yell at you for going into labour, but if you don't want to tell Brian, tell somebody else. You need someone there to time your contractions."

Roger nods, wiping the his tears away from his face. 

"Take a deep breath. Describe to me what you're feeling." 

"Right." Roger inhales and exhales alongside the midwife, following the breathing technique from one of their past appointments. His chest puffs out with fresh oxygen after hours of singing, drumming and quiet panic. "Fuck eh..." 

"How would you describe the sensation? Painful?" Veronica presses gently.

Roger frowns slightly. Shaking head. "No. Not pain exactly. It's cramps or contractions or whatever." 

"There's a difference between the two. Cramps can mean tightening around the abdomen, something like menstrual pain, but contractions hurt, they get stronger." Veronica explains, waiting for Roger to reply. "What would you say it is?" 

It takes a second for Roger to gather his thoughts.

His heart has been beating in his throat for the past few hours. Sweat cools all over his body. Making him sticky and trembling from the cold.

He is all kinds of uncomfortable. 

A persistent twinge in his lower back, the baby's relentless weight weighing him down- unbalancing him, his shoulders are stuck with knots, he's hungry, deadly exhausted, mentally drained and his stomach cramps up again-

But it doesn't hurt. Not the tightened sensation itself anyway.

Everything else is painful, but if he drowns out all the other small uncomfortable facts-

"Roger?"

"It's cramps- I think. I believe its cramps." 

The two of the collectively sigh in relief. Roger feels his heart-rate slow down to a healthy pace. 

Veronica chuckles under her breath. "God you're scaring me, Darling! I wish I was there to see if you were dilated at all."

If Roger had to guess he isn't dilated. In fact, his cheeks begin to heat up with embarrassment. 

Did he really sneak out of the hotel at 2 am, lying to Brian he was going to the hotel spa, to secretly call his midwife in panic of having his baby, only for the contractions to be Braxton Hicks? 

"I'm such an idiot." 

He groans- his mind clears up from the foggy terror.

_He's fine. The baby?_

Roger cups his stomach gently. Feeling another, weaker, cramp ripple through his lower pelvic area. 

The baby is properly resting. Rocked to sleep by Rogers passionate drumming and panicked pacing. 

_The baby is fine._

"Fuck, I'm sorry." Roger rubs his numb face. "I was too panicked to actually notice they weren't really hurting- it's just odd." 

Veronica doesn't blame him. She's very good at making Roger not feel bad about himself.

"Roger, its your first pregnancy. It's a very smart move to call me if anything worries you. I'm here for you." She reassures him quietly. 

Roger clings to the phone, he's never been more grateful for someone's support.

"Thanks, Ronnie."

"You're nothing but welcome, I know this call is very expensive on your end, but one last thing. If the pains come regularly- or if your water breaks, for the love of God call an ambulance." 

Roger nods in obedience. "I will." 

"And immediately tell someone you're uncomfortable. You can't do everything alone." 

It has no use to roll his eyes when the person you're flipping off is halfway across the world- but the Omega can't help himself. 

"I know, but I can at least try."

Roger can imagine Veronica shaking her head in disapproval, her voice ringing with laughter. "Get comfortable and find someone to time your cramps. If they get closer together and gradually stronger, go to a hospital." 

She isn't joking. 

Roger takes the advice to heart. "Noted. I'll be home soon."

"Try to keep the baby in!" She chuckles, Roger nervously joins in. He's big, and tired. He's afraid he's doomed for an early arrival for the baby. 

"Yeah we'll see."

"Alright, stay safe and call me if you need me." Veronica hesitates before ending the call- "Also, eh, greetings to John."

Now Roger really wants her to know he's rolling his eyes. 

"Bye Veronica!" 

And hangs the phone back with a prominent huff. 

~~~

When Roger gets back to the hotel room he makes sure he looks put together and relaxed.

He finds Brian sitting in their bed, wide awake, book perched on his lap as he studies. 

After a concert their bodies are pumped with adrenaline. Neither of them is able to go to sleep right away. Freddie had opted to go out with his new favorite person, his roadie. Roger used to join the Alpha, but with the current state of events he couldn't go out party anymore. Brian on the other hand likes a secure, quiet area, to calm his mind. 

When the Alpha finally notices Roger entering he smiles up at him, "How was the spa?"

"Uh..." Roger is a bad liar. "Closed."

Brian glances at his watch with a frown. Already in his pajamas and lounging on their large luxurious silk covered bed. "You were gone for quite a while to find out it was closed?"

Roger wills himself not to turn red. Standing by the doorway in mild panic.

The hairs on his back stand upright from his uncomfortable position. There are still cramps in his lower belly, he's still exhausted. 

"I made a call." 

Brian blinks. Waiting.

"....With grandma." 

The Alphas eyes soften, he lowers his book to show Roger he's paying attention. "How is she doing?"

"Really good." Roger lies through his teeth. _God he hopes she's fine_. He scrambles for a way out of Brians direct open gaze. Looking right through Rogers soul. "Actually uh, don't let me interrupt your studying." 

"It's okay, I know you would rather be out partying. We can both make compromises." The Alpha smiles gently. 

Roger can't help but smile back. His heart aches. 

"I really don't mind, I think John is up watching a movie." 

"Do you want to hang out with him?" 

Brian tries to keep the small bit of hope out of his voice. Roger has learned over the years to respect that Brian likes time alone. He's an introvert by heart- doesn't like to be around humans around the clock. 

He doesn't mind making an exception for his pregnant mate. But Roger knows that after a tiresome day of social activities, Brian just wants his alone time.

"If you don't mind being alone for a while." Roger winks playfully, before shuffling into the room to gather a pair of pajamas, to switch with his still smelly stage wear. "I know you'll miss me terribly."

"I sure will." 

When Roger has his necessary clothes clutched to his chest, he walks over to Brians side of the bed to plant a kiss on his awaiting lips.

"I love you, Rog." The Alpha smiles, before leaning down to kiss Rogers round belly. "You too, little one." 

Roger grinds his teeth through another sharp cramp. Just a little underneath where Brians palms cupping his swollen belly. 

"Yeah. We love you too." 

With that, he offers Brian one last kiss, before disappearing down the hallway with his keys and pajamas under his arm. Down to Johns bedroom to rain a storm onto the poor Omega.

~~~

By the time Roger makes it to Johns room, another cramp sends shivers down Rogers spine.

When John opens the door he finds the other Omega heavily leaning against the doorpost with red cheeks. 

Roger glances up at him. Panting. "Hey."

"Hi-" Johns surprised smile falters when he drinks in Rogers discomfort and scrunched up face "Are you okay?" 

Roger wants to laugh in his face, but he stops himself. Instead, he pushes away from the doorpost to walk into the room. Hand cupping the underside of his belly, where everything tightens up at once. Stronger than before.

Maybe a contraction?

John looks alarmed at the low groan escaping Rogers mouth. 

"Roger, are you okay?" 

He helps the pregnant Omega into the room without waiting for a reply, one hand on his back and the other on his shoulder, after closing the door behind him. Johns senses prickle when Roger doesn't answer his question. 

Rogers feet shuffle lazily over the beige carpet. He waits for John to lead him over to the bed, but the Omega steers him away.

"Hm?" 

"I was just sorting through the gifts and fan-mail from the Japanese fans." John says sheepishly. 

Roger glances up at the bed- covered in a mountain of unpacked gifts and containers of food.

A gold-mine of fancy goods. 

Instead of sitting down on the mattress, John helps Roger towards the armchair next to the bed. 

Without a word the other Omega helps Roger out of his stage wear and uncomfortable shoes, while Roger leans with his hands on the back of the chair. Head hanging between his arms.

He's drained. 

This day has gone on forever. He can't believe he has to do another concert tomorrow.

Maybe not. If his cramps turn out to be contraction.

John wiggles him out of his pants. Not quite as swift and efficient as Brian would, but Roger can't complain. He's lucky to have John.

Who's calm, collected and reasonable.

"Oh, by the way. Greetings from Veronica."

Johns ears perk up while he tosses Rogers dirty clothes by the hamper. "Ronnie? When did you talk to her?" 

While the other Omega sorts Rogers sweat-stained clothes, Roger tries to get comfortable.

He sinks into the armchair with a fluffy pillow behind his head. It's right beside the bed, he can prop his feet up on the mattress with a relieved sigh. 

His shoulders relax against the soft leather. He can breathe. Concentrate on what he's really feeling. 

When John comes back from the bathroom he's over the fact that Roger has decided to intrude his space at 2 am, but doesn't want to answer any relevant questions. The bassist sits down in the middle of the bed, surrounded with wrapping paper and gifts. 

He raises his eyebrow at Roger. 

"Well?" 

"Funny story." Roger begins, rubbing his belly. "I thought I was in labour."

John doesn't laugh. 

"I might still be in labour?"

He cringes at the guilty pitch of his voice, face heating up. If he physically could, he'd curl in on himself. 

John takes a sharp breath- eyes widening. "What the hell Roger?" 

"I called Veronica to find out what's going on. I have been feeling- tightening around my belly. Since the concert. I wasn't sure what it was, but the baby is so low in my stomach and they're so quiet. It's the telltale signs of labour. I need someone to time my _cramps_. But I can't tell Brian, because he would freak out and tell me 'I told you so.' And I don't need people to freak out right now. It's already fucked up as it is!"

"Roger!" John hisses in a low-whisper-yell. " _I_ am freaking out. We need to call an ambulance."

Roger is one second away from climbing to his feet and escaping the room. 

"Don't you dare." 

His voice comes out low and serious- he's pointing at John. 

"I trusted you with this information and now you'll help me through this, because I trust you." 

John can't believe what he's hearing. His hands shoot to his hair and his face drains of all its color. "That's too much pressure for me! Roger what if you're in labour? I'm not a midwife!" 

Roger takes a deep breath. 

His heart is beating out of his chest with nerves. John isn't being quite as calm and collected as Roger would have hoped.

The Omega rubs his tense belly through his oversized pajama shirt. Trying to soothe the stress. 

He lets himself take several deep breaths. In a similar pattern he learned from Veronica during their birth class. Breathing the pain and tension away. 

It's not fair to put all this on John, rationally he knows this.

But he is the one who gets to make demands when he's almost nine months pregnant. 

"All I need from you, is to time my cramps."

"No." John whines, hiding his face behind his hands. "Please no- ask Brian. Please."

"If my cramps get stronger and closer together, I'm in labour. If not, it's just Braxton Hicks. Fake contractions." Roger continues, as if he hadn't heard the Omega beg not to be put in this position. 

They hold each others gazes. 

For once John actually looks young, instead of wise and grumpy. He's scared and inexperienced.

But on the other hand, the younger Omega can see Roger is exhausted.

Perhaps a bit scared too.

"Pull yourself together and help me. _Please_." Roger begs him softly. "If it gets worse, we can tell Brian." 

John hesitates, eyes wandering from Rogers face to his hands on his swollen belly. 

He's bigger than ever before. His belly is round and full, his back arches under the weight. Rogers face is filled out nicely alongside the rest of his body. 

John glances back up at his eyes. Sullen and tired. 

It makes the younger Omega sigh in defeat. _Of course he'll have to help Roger._

"You need to lie down." 

"Perhaps so." Roger counters with a raised eyebrow. "Will you help me?"

"If the contractions come closer together we're calling an ambulance and canceling the last four shows." 

"Yes." Roger swallows past a lump in his throat. Nervous. "That would be for the best. But if nothing's wrong, it's best not to overreact."

If this is Johns reaction to a potential labour, Roger doesn't want to know how panicked Brian will be when the birth comes along.

He tries to keep the thought out of his mind. 

He doesn't have to worry about Brian having a nervous breakdown, because the baby is _not_ coming tonight. 

John begins to clear the bed from the presents. Delicately putting them down on the floor, before pulling the duvet back for his pregnant friend. "Come on, settle down. I'll grab a stopwatch to time your contractions." 

Roger climbs over onto the bed with a graceless groan. As always laying down on his side, the only remotely comfortable position. Holding a pillow- (with Freddie's face embroidered on it) gifted by a generous Japanese fan, to his chest and curling up around his round belly.

Behind him John sits against the headboard after retrieving his supplies, in his lap a piece of paper and pen, next to a stopwatch. 

"You tell me when anything changes." 

"Yeah." Roger nuzzles his face into the pillow. "One just started."

"How much does it hurt? Zero to ten."

Roger hums. Concentrating on the weird sensation. "Like period cramps, you know? A 6 on the scale of periods, but a 2 if we compare it to childbirth."

John immediately scribbles it down. The time and the pain moderation.

"Right. If you want me to hold your hand-"

"I'm okay." Roger interjects. "I'm not in labour."

John rolls his eyes, but Roger can't see it from Johns position against the headboard. "Whatever you want Roger." 

They stay quiet after that. Both of them waiting for Rogers cramps to go away.

It only takes a minute and five seconds before Rogers foot nudges Johns calf. "Done."

"Okay." John breathes a sigh of relief to stop the timer. Scribbling the time down again. "You okay? Water? Television?"

Roger yawns, tears escaping the corners of his eyes and toes curling from its intensity. 

"Mm no. Gonna relax for a bit." 

John coos at his adorable tired voice. Leaning forward to mush up Rogers already messy hair. "Let me know when you feel something again."

"I know, Deacky." 

And this is what they do all night.

John writes it down whenever Roger begins to feel cramps rippling through his belly. They time how long it lasts before the tightening stops and Roger relaxes into the mattress again. 

John keeps track of the time between the spasms. Trying to sense if there's a pattern.

It's past 7 am- five hours later of no sleep and restless timing, when the younger Omega can conclude there isn't a pattern- the cramps come completely random and last an irregular period and don't grow in intensity. 

Roger probably isn't going into labour right now.

The moment John announces his findings, Roger sighs in relief. "Thank you Jesus!" Before he falls dead asleep within a minute.

~~~

After his tense first night in Japan, Roger decides he shouldn't take the thread of his baby coming any moment quite as lightly as before.

When he feels anything like a cramp or spasm in his belly- he hesitates. Waits. Counts.

That afternoon he's a zombie. Exhausted and slow.

Nobody suspects anything, because he's in the final stages of his pregnancy. Walking around with red puffy cheeks and a large firm belly. 

The crew and roadies aren't sure how to handle a pregnant Omega amongst them. Most of them have toured the world ten times over with other productions- but for many this was the first time to see an Omega in their third trimester working such hours.

It sets them on edge, especially the Alphas when Roger walks past them- panting and wheezing from a short trip to the toilet. 

Roger pretends not to notice all the stares and concerned whispers. Or when John Reid pulls Crystal- his roadie, aside to order him to look after the Omega with a stern frown. 

It would be really appreciated if everyone around him would tone down their concerns. 

Roger isn't looking forward to Crystal acting as tight up around him as all the other crew members. 

During the nights sound check- a few hours before their second Japanese concert, Crystal walks over to hand Roger a bottle of still water (immediately noticing it when Roger becomes red and huffy when he needs to be hydrated). Standing behind his drum rises like the night before. Waiting to serve Roger when necessary. 

"Here." 

Roger takes and downs the water gratefully- chucking it back while Freddie and John fuss over their positions during 'liar'.

"If I have to walk your way, I'll bump into Brian while he stumbles back- like yesterday.

"But if we stand on the left side of the stage, I have to practically run to the other side before we start with Keep Yourself Alive."

"Or you could ask your roadie to come stand on the left side backstage." 

"Or you could be more careful when Brian stumbles around while he plays. He's the one walking backwards." 

Rogers head aches from the lack of sleep and decides to tune his bandmates out. 

"Thanks." 

The pregnant Omega takes the half empty bottle from his roadie. He carelessly drops his sticks to the floor- not bothering to care when one snaps. 

He eagerly gulps down the cold water. Before Crystal can quietly step away again without a word, Roger stops him. "Wait- actually I meant to tell you something."

The Beta stops halfway down the steps. Eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?"

Roger motions him closer, lowering his bottle of water and twisting in his chair to whisper into Crystals ear. To make sure nobody can hear them. Including Brian, who's standing by the piano looking bored out of his mind by the small argument going on stage. 

Crystal leans closer to Roger as well. Curious at the ridiculous secrecy.

"I wasn't feeling too good last night." Roger cups his ears around Crystals ear. Taking a deep breath. "I thought I was in labour."

Unlike John, Crystal _does_ laugh.

"What the hell- for real?" 

"Yeah." Roger whispers. "Called my midwife and concluded they were actually fake contractions."

"Is that why you look so shitty today?" Crystal asks bluntly. 

Roger decides not to feel offended. When he looked at himself in the mirror this morning, he'd gasped. _Who was that?!_. He'd been pale and dark shadows under his swollen eyes. "Didn't sleep last night, really." 

"Anything I can do?" 

Crystal asks, curt but sincere. Roger has never appreciated anyone more in his life. (If he leaves out grandma- John, Freddie and Brian of course). 

"I know Reid told you to keep an eye on me, but I would appreciate it if you could stay calm." Roger pulls away from Crystals ear to look him in the eye instead. Serious. "And I mean, at all times. If I tell you I'm in pain, don't panic. Work with me."

It takes a second, but Crystal nods. "I can do that."

Roger sighs in relief, his shoulders deflating against his seat. 

He hadn't thought he really needed a roadie when Reid offered one. Roger can get his own drum sticks and wipe his own sweat away by the end of his concert.

But Crystal had proven himself to he very useful in the past few days. 

"Thank God, everyone else is being uptight and dull. I can hardly tell them my feet hurt before they talk about canceling the concerts." Roger rolls his eyes. Huffing. "I just want to do this, I need to finish what I start. I can't use people panicking on me." 

The Beta blinks lazily- spotting Brian frowning at them over Rogers shoulder. 

Crystals makes the bold decision to ignore him. Just because he knows Roger is trusting him in a special moment right now. 

He lays two hands on Rogers shoulders- he doesn't quite smile. His lip quirks characteristically. "I'll help you through these concerts as best as I can." 

"It's what you get paid for anyway." Roger snorts. "But, thank you. Really." 

Crystal squeezes Rogers shoulders a bit firmer than Roger would have preferred, but neither of them cares to comment on it. "It's definitely not for charity!" He laughs, clasping Rogers back, before steering him around. "Now get back to playing, before your Alpha is gonna kick my arse for touching you." 

~~~

"Come here." 

Roger giggles, high on adrenaline as he allows Brian to wrap his arms around him and pull him towards the bed. "What are you gonna do?"

Brian squeezes Rogers ass- leaning down at the same time to capture his lips in a feverish kiss. 

They're both still sweaty and drained from the concert. But it had been magically perfect. Not a note or cue was missed tonight.

The crowd had been the most responsive yet. Singing along with every single word. 

By the end of the concert, and five encores due to the high demand, the boys had all gone off to their hotel to wind down from the adrenaline high. Their roadies promising to take care of their instruments and gifts from the fans. 

John had gone off to the restaurant to stuff himself full. Freddie was having a run to the phone booth to speed-talk Jim through the concerts events. 

But the mated couple had other ideas to come down from their high.

"Just wanna touch you for a bit." Brian whispers. He sits down on the silky hotel bed and pulls Roger in his lap with a hungry hum. His eyes rake over Rogers frame- he licks his lips. "You look delicious."

Roger wraps his arms around Brians neck to steady his thighs on either side of his Alpha. His cheeks flush under the praise and groping. 

Of course his body is tired. His lower back hurts and his shoulders ache, but the baby has been calm. Not causing any trouble. The concert had been magnificent and Roger hasn't properly gotten off in days- due to the tour and his general exhaustion. Today Brian is looking extremely handsome in his unbuttoned blouse and with his messy curls. Face sweaty and glowing.

The perfect recipe for a hot night together. 

"I want you, Bri. Come on-" Before Roger can respond, Brian kisses his sweet lips again. Already halfway through unbuttoning Rogers pants.

It's good. Feeling Brian grow hard underneath him. Their tongues sliding together with a filthy slick noise.

Roger moans quietly when Brians hands slip into his underwear, not a second being wasted on pleasantries. Instantly inching towards Rogers hole to finger him. 

Rogers is dripping and begging for Brian, the Alpha gathers the slick that trickled out of the blond with his index finger- teasing around Rogers wet entrance for a moment. Just to feel the Omega clench around the slightest tip of Brians finger. 

When Rogers legs begin to tremble with anticipation, Brian shows mercy. 

He slowly pushes his finger in deeper. All the way to the knuckle. The walls of Rogers hole are velvety soft around Brian. 

Brian grins at the Omega going pliant in his arms. Gasping when the long skilled finger lazily pumps into his tight heat.

"You're so wet already." Brian pecks his lips again. Hungry. "Are you wet for me?"

The Omega rests his head on Brians shoulder. Allowing the Alpha to do with him whatever he desires. 

"Yes, Alpha."

"I love you." Brian continues, his free hand holding Roger close to his chest, while the other fucks him open. "You're beautiful."

Roger hides his face in Brians neck. Blushing profoundly. "Stop."

"But you are. I want to devour you." 

Brian inhales their scents deeply. Smelling their mating bond, sweat, Rogers slick and arousal. 

He plants another kiss on Rogers hot cheek. Gentle as he adds another finger to Rogers hole and stretching him wider. "Does it feel good?"

Nodding, Roger keeps his face mashed in Brians warm neck where he feels safe. "Uhu."

His hips stutter forwards when Brian angles his fingers up, to his sweet spot. He whimpers and clutches onto his Alphas shirt. 

"More, please?"

"More?" Brians grin widens. "Want more of me?"

Roger nods again. Spreading his legs wider to give Brian more access. 

"I can give you more."

Without another word, Brian begins to undo his own pants one handed. Using his other one to keep Rogers hole full. 

The second he lowers his shorts and underwear, his long cock springs free between them. Already hard and ready for his Omega.

Without a warning, Brian gingerly pulls his fingers out of Roger with a dirty squelch- leaving his Omega to moan at the sudden emptiness.

"Shh, I'm here." 

Brian kisses Roger again to reassure he's going to take care of him, while grabbing a hold of the Omegas hips and lining him up above his erect dick. 

Roger still has his face hidden against Brians sweaty skin- until he feels the head of Brians cock push against his entrance.

With an audible gasp, Roger pushes away from Brian. "Wait!" 

He doesn't quite jump out of Brians arms, but he scoots away far enough for the Alpha to lower Rogers hips again with wide worried eyes. 

"What's wrong?" He asks immediately. Making sure the Omega isn't falling off the bed or sliding off his lap bu holding onto his waist. Brian glances down at his belly- still covered by a thin white shirt. "Is the baby okay? Is she coming?" 

Rogers face is flushed deep red. His lips are wet with saliva from their heated kisses and his hair is a general mess from performing. 

They're still in their sweaty stage-wear. Uncomfortable and dirty.

But that's not what's keeping Roger from sinking onto his Alphas cock.

"We shouldn't have sex." 

Brian doesn't even question it. He does dare to question anything Roger does at this stage of pregnancy. _Want to eat a hot dog covered in ice cream? Go for it! Want to use my head as a foot rest? Be my guest! Want me to sleep on the couch because my annoying breaths are keeping you up? I sure will Honey!_

"I'm sorry, babe." Brian smiles softly, twisting so Roger is sitting down on the bed instead. With some arrangements they're sitting opposite each other and Brian wraps his warm arms around his Omega, pulling Roger against his chest protectively. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." 

Roger rests his forehead against Brians with an audible sigh. Allowing the Alpha to take his weight.

The mood has completely shifted. Not quite as suffocating with arousal, with Brian gently stroking Rogers bangs back from his face.

"I love you. I'm sorry." He whispers gently. "We were going quite fast. I should have asked-" 

"No, Bri. Don't apologize." 

Roger pulls back enough to pout up at his Alpha. A bit flustered. 

"I just read that, uh, sex can induce an early labour." He adds, eyes shifting towards the silky hotel sheets to avoid Brians piercing gaze. 

Which isn't easy. Considering he's using Brian to sit upright against.  

A smug raised eyebrow plays on Brians face, not quite smiling yet. "I thought you were sure that the baby would wait to come until we're home?"

When Roger doesn't immediately reply, Brian tips his chin up. Squeezing the Omegas chubby cheeks between his fingers just because he can.

Rogers pout deepens. "I just don't want to provoke it!" 

"Whatever you say, Rog." Brian snorts. Kissing Rogers slack lips while he continues to squish the Omegas adorable face. "I still love you dearly if we just cuddle." 

The Omega blinks up at his mate. Pulling himself back into Brians lap with a sweet smile.

Brian supports him with a hand under his bum. Eyes sparkling with admiration as Roger begins to undo his shirt, and Brians.

"Some playing around won't do any harm though. Don't you think?" Roger asks sweetly, feeling large hands splay over the flesh of his thighs. "Want to have some fun?"

Brian chuckles under his breath- pulling Rogers pants and underwear down in one swift motion. 

"If you think it won't provoke the baby coming out, that is." 

"Shut up. If you help me down I could suck you off."

~~~

With the first chords of God Save the Queen- Roger finds tears spring into his eyes.

Sweat has drenched his crop top completely. His hair is matted to his forehead and he's shivering with the adrenaline.

The baby isn't quite asleep, but the bouncing from the constant drumming is keeping the kid drowsy and quiet. 

Behind him, Crystal wraps a towel around his neck and hands him his bottle of water.

Roger is still catching his breath from their fourth encore when Brian comes up his drum rises to help his mate down.

Together they walk hand in hand to the front of the stage to receive their applause and screams. 

The hot lights above them make it impossible for Roger to see where he's going or standing. He knows Freddie is standing on the edge of the stage, just before them. With his microphone and flamboyant poses. 

To the left, John is receiving presents and taking handshakes from lucky fans. 

"Thank you Tokyo! This was an incredible evening." Freddie grins widely- despite his hoarse voice. He too can't help the two tears slithering down his glowing face. "Thank you for having us!"

Roger throws his drum sticks into the audience (almost hitting Freddie in the process) with a face splitting smile. 

Brian has an arm wrapped around Rogers waist to keep him upright. Together they wave at the black mop of people. They can't identify a single face due to the darkness, but the screams make it evident they're still there. Still appreciating their music.

It's surreal. 

They're halfway across the world. Surrounded by people who can't speak a word English, but know the lyrics to songs Freddie forgets the words of. 

Roger never had any audience hear screaming for a solo from John- who proudly made one up on the spot during In the Lap of the God Revisited. 

The front of the stage is littered with gifts and packages for the band- from the audience. Even more than the night before. As if the Japanese are trying to outdo each other.

Reid is right, Queen has truly gotten momentum all over the world.

From an amateur university band, struggling to find enough money for food, they've become a international sensation. 

"One last round of appreciation for the people backstage- who make all of this possible! Our Queen Production." 

Freddie points at the side of the stage, where his roadie and Reid are smiling, applauding. Shaking their heads at the unneeded attention. 

"Another round of applause for our genius bass player, John Deacon!" 

The Omega is standing at the far corner of the stage from the rest of the band. John grins as sweat makes his bangs stick to his forehead- bowing deeply with his bass strapped against his chest. 

"Give it up for Brian May on the guitar!" 

Brian blows everyone a kiss with a shining smile, his Red Special long handed over to his roadie so his sweaty arms are free to wrap around his Omega. 

Freddie stumbles back to lay a hand on Rogers shoulder- their eyes meeting as the crowd roars for Brian.

The Alpha winks. Roger wipes a set of tears away from his flushed face. 

_Hormones_? Or was it the power of finally feeling appreciated after years of fighting for Queens music to be heard.

"This is our Roger Taylor, on the drums. Carrying the fifth and favorite member of Queen!"

Most of the people in the audience don't understand what is being said, but when Freddie's hand slides down to Rogers enormous bulge and strokes the stretched skin- they cheer and awe. The noises deafening Roger momentarily.

Brian kisses Rogers forehead, while Freddie sweetly cups his belly. 

"I am Freddie Mercury and thank you for coming tonight. Drive home safely!"

Just as God Save the Queen comes to an end, the bright red curtain falls over the stage and the concert is officially over. 

Roger wraps his arms around Brian to hide the tears steadily streaming down his face. John and Freddie silently join into the sweaty hug without commenting on the emotional outburst. 

~~~

Roger isn't sure if it's coincidence or a miracle, but the baby doesn't come in Japan.

The last concerts were remarkably eventless. There was applause, encores, gifts and screaming. No cramps, contractions, blood or Rogers screaming in particular. 

The second he set foot on British soil he let out a sigh of relief. So did John, and Veronica too, somewhere miles away in her office. (And Brian as well, secretly). 

If Roger physically could, he'd jump in victory. 

But he can't do that. Not with his enormous belly or after a tiring 12 hour flight. 

The exhaustion truly hits him on the way home. He hadn't slept on the plane to make sure he wouldn't be jet lagged.

When they're all in the taxi, Roger is chatting Brians ears off about the adorable baby gifts he got from the Japanese fans, when slowly he begins to rest his head on the Alphas shoulder. His words become slurred and vision more blurry than usually.

He hadn't even noticed he'd stopped talking and fallen asleep, until a cold breeze hits his face.

Sleep had hit him hard. Leaving him dead on his feet, absolutely drained. Brian had tried to wake him up, alongside Freddie and John. But nothing could awaken Roger when the taxi had come to a stop by their house. 

The three others quietly conclude that the travel had been too taxing on Roger, who needed a complete reset of his pregnant body. 

"Mm Bri?" Roger snores half heartedly. 

Brian cradles him closer to his chest. Carrying Roger bridal style out of the taxi, into the house, up the stairs to their bedroom. Which still smells slightly like paint. 

"I'm here, you can rest." Brian promises quietly while he brings Roger into their room with a strained grunt. "You and the baby should rest."

Roger tries to stay awake to help. He knows he's too heavy for Brian to carry. Behind him he can vaguely hear Freddie and John bringing their luggage into the house.

As much as Roger wants to be useful as well, he keeps slipping in and out of consciousness while Brian undresses him on top of the bed. Taking off his shoes and jeans while humming a gentle song under his breath, which doesn't help Rogers battle to stay awake. 

Roger mumbles appreciatively when Brian finally pulls the covers up and tucks the Omega in. Stripped down to his bare skin and hair up in a lose bun.

Roger lays down on his side, curled up around his belly and cupping the underside protectively, where the baby is lazily stretching its limbs. 

A warm hand comes to rest on top his cheek, Roger only manages to open his eyes halfway to glance at his Alpha. 

Brian smiles down at him, stroking his chubby face.

Caring for him more than anyone ever has. 

Carrying him while he weighs more than ever, helping him out of his clothes, tucking him in and kissing his pale face sweetly. 

Roger isn't sure why he deserves this, the baby kicks happily at their warm familiar environment and care. The house smells like home. The bed is their nest. Their Alpha watches over them. 

Everything is good. He's home. 

Sleep begins to tug on Rogers consciousness. He can't help his eyes from fluttering closed. 

"Sleep Rog, tomorrow is our first exam." 

Roger tries to show his appreciation by reaching for his hand and thanking Brian- but instead he half heartedly shifts under the duvet and mumbles an inaudible "Un yuh." 

"I love you too." Brian chuckles, before turning off the bedside light. 

~~~

After four years of university, changing his major from dentistry to biology, five days of classes per week, hundreds of pounds spend on books and all nighters of endless studying- Roger has finally arrived to his finals. 

His exams.

The finish line. 

Getting his degree might be the biggest accomplishment of his life- if he doesn't count Queen and the baby he'll have in the future. 

It's a stark contrast to the wild evenings in Japan. The sound of people roaring still surges through his ears, the adrenaline and hot lights are no comparison to the campus' soft lamps and the quiet murmuring of nervous students. 

Roger is the only Omega in the testing room, another enormous accomplishment on his part. 

Everyone else is a Beta, or an Alpha. 

All the eyes are on him as he waddles into the exam hall and finds an empty seat for himself close to the exit. 

He usually doesn't mind the attention of his fellow students. It got him laid for years, free drinks and all the other nice benefits of hormonal Alphas all stumbling over the only Omega in the class.

But today, with the nerves of the exams, his exhaustion from last nights flight, the hormones and his new baby weight- he isn't fond of all the eyes on him.

"Do you need any hel-" 

"Don't touch me." Before Jo has the chance to link her arm to Rogers, the Omega shrugs her off. "I can still walk. Thanks." 

He rolls his eyes at her profound blush and spluttering apology. 

It's bad enough that the baby using his bladder as its personal trampoline, Roger doesn't need his fellow students to remind him of how pregnant and uselessly clumsy he feels. 

Roger finds himself an empty seat. Fishing out his pencil and glasses out of his pocket, before slowly lowering himself down with a groan.

He barely fits between the desk and the uncomfortable wooden chair. His belly digs into the edge of his table, he cannot move his chair back any further without bumping into the desk behind him. 

The Alphas look at him from the corner of their eyes. 

Every instinct within them sharpens when Omegas are close to birth. They don't like Omegas straining themselves, the pained noises and scrunched up faces Roger makes sets them on edge.

It's his hormones that stop Roger from finding this amusing. He's just here to do his test. 

Nothing else.

He places his glasses on his face and cups his belly to stroke the baby in a failed attempt of getting the kid off his aching bladder. If he has to get up to the toilet now he'll be late for the test. 

Another sharp kick makes him wince.

It triggers four Alphas around him to nearly jump out of their chairs to check up on him. The only thing that stops them is Rogers hands bawling up into frustrated fists on the table.

They at least know better than to approach an uncomfortable Omega. 

Roger grits his teeth. Cheeks flushed hotly.

He's had it. 

The pain in his lower back, his aching bladder, the rushing hormones and curious stares have done it. 

"The next person to fucking look at me gets my boot shoved up their arse. Mind your own business for gods sakes." 

He never had a problem being the only Omega. But with the exhaustion from the Japanese tour and the enormous baby inside of him, Roger has reached his very limit.

The room goes quiet after a few mumbled apologies. 

Roger doesn't have to turn around to know the Alphas have lowered their heads in shame. _Good_.

He can take Brian being an overprotective idiot, but if he has to deal with the rest of the worlds population as well, he'll be damned.

With his puffed out cheeks and heavy baby- he takes a deep calming breath when the professor puts his exam on his desk. She deliberately doesn't look him in the eye as she does. 

~~~

By the time Roger gets home from his exam, he's completely exhausted.

His lower back twinges with every step he takes. His eyes are drooping and he yawns every few seconds. 

The exam itself went terrific, despite draining him from his last bouts of energy. He smugly flowed through every question and finished the exam forty minutes early. Effectively avoiding his fellow students and their invasive questions about his pregnancy on his way home. 

He's too tired to walk all the way to their house- so he decides to nap in his and Freddie's dorm room for once. (Which they've paid for until the end of their semester). 

The baby is rocked to sleep from the short walk through campus. Curled up inside and quiet, instead of terrorizing Rogers organs. Or keeping Roger up with the terrifying Braxton Hicks.

Roger takes the small victory.

When he reaches his and Freddie's front door all he wants is to get inside and put his feet up- a small note catches him by surprise. 

He has to blink the haze out of his eyes and squint at the yellow post-it, before he manages read what it says. 

The handwriting is surprisingly unfamiliar. Roger would have expected Freddie to leave a note reminding him they're out of tea or the heater has broken.

_Congrats on the baby. Dont know if u have a name yet, but u should try Olive. Greetings, Josh (from Brians calculus class) !_

Roger snorts. Looking around the hallway to make sure Josh isn't still there. 

Only to find he's standing there alone, in the dimly lit hall with his hands rubbing his lower back to soothe his never ending pain. 

_Olive._ He hums. 

"Boring." Roger retorts, rolling his eyes, before stepping into his dorm room to nap and regain his energy for the next exam tomorrow. 

Not even bothering to remove the piece of paper from the door. 

~~~

The next day, there are three new papers taped to his and Freddie's front door. 

Roger is a little less tired than the day before. The exhaustion from the Japanese tour becoming a distant memory instead of a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Today Roger takes his time to read the new papers. Leaning against his doorpost, while he cups his bulging belly gently. Rubbing to calm his stretching and pushing baby- poor thing getting frustrated with its limited amount of space in Rogers womb. 

He or she will have to come out soon. 

_' hi roggie! Congrats on the baby. Im fond of the name Eli! Its gender neutral and fun (!!) like u. Greets Janson'_

_'I feel like its gonna be a boy. Name him Carter pls? Love love, Jen'_

_'If you take suggestions- why not Eleanor / Eden . XO Elena from dorm 38B.'_

Roger couldn't have rolled his eyes further into his skull. The names were duller than his and Brians combined. 

_Eli, Carter, Eleanor?_

He would have expected more creativity from his generation. The age of Emmas and James' should be over. 

He doesn't want to bother showing these names to his Alpha or Freddie. Knowing full well neither of them would satisfied any of the suggestions.

They're looking for something unique- something unusual and interesting. 

Roger leaves them posted to his wooden door and gets inside to make him and the baby some pasta. He'll have to study some more for his exam tomorrow morning, which he can't do on an empty stomach. 

_Eli? Carter?_ Really? 

He scoffs. 

~~~

"What's this about?" 

Roger nearly bumps into John as they stop abruptly right in front of his dorm room.

The pregnant Omega glances over Johns shoulder to see what he's talking about. Only to find his door covered in post its and papers containing baby name suggestions. 

On the floor there are several packages and baskets of gifts and baby clothes.

"This is ridiculous." John comments as he reads a few of the names that stick out. "Conrad? Yoda? What imbecile would call their child Yoda." 

Roger laughs, leaning against Johns side to read along.

_Quinn, Gavin, Freddie, Damien, Jeannie._

These days Roger can't quite stand on his feet for longer periods. He's heavy and swollen around his middle and his face.

"Dominic isn't too bad?" John hums while he peers at the numerous of names on the door, wrapping an arm absently around Roger to take some of his weight. "I quite like Owen as well." 

"Dominique is the name of the Alpha who took my virginity, actually." Roger adds dryly. He rubs his belly- as always. Where there is an odd stretching sensation around the navel. 

It makes him hungry too. 

John laughs."That's a great thing to be reminded of every time you call your kids name." 

The Omegas continue to marvel over the door and the suggestions. All of them are boring or borderline crazy. 

_Lachlan, Freddie, Elias, Andreas, Rose, Freddie, Lorelei, Myrna, Fauna, Ivy, Sebastian, Roger, Jack, Eloise, Elvis, Freddie-_

"Was she any good?"

Roger looks away from the door and blinks up at John. "Who?"

"Dominique?" John asks, the tips of his ears bright red, bumping into Roger playfully. "Did it hurt- uh, the first time? I won't tell Brian."

"It was pretty good for a first time, yeah. She was really sweet actually.” 

Roger smiles fondly at the memory of his first time having sex, nowhere near as fun as the sex he has with Brian these days. But better than most of the other hookups he’s had over the course of his life. 

Dominique had been caring and slow, which Roger will never take for granted. Many Alphas have sex with innocent Omegas and use them for their own pleasure.

Unmated Alphas can be ruthless and selfish in their needs, or so it is said. Roger had experienced this first hand over the years, but Dominique had been different.

"Would you tell me?" John asks, ducking his head in embarrassment. “If you don’t mind.” 

Roger hums- shifting until he’s leaning against the doorpost. Wrinkling some of the post-its underneath him. 

“What got you so curious to know about how I was deflowered?” Roger asks the other Omega with a cheeky grin.

“Nothing.” John lies with wide eyes. Mirroring Roger by leaning against the opposite side of the door. “I just... I’m curious I guess?” 

“Oh so it’s got nothing to do with Veronica?” 

“No!” John squeaks loudly. “Of course not.”

Roger has never seen Johns face become this red. He decides to take mercy on the younger one. 

He splays his hand on the taut surface of his belly. Slowly stroking while he speaks. 

"Well Dominique and I, were friends more than anything else. I just started university here, I had no friends at the time, didn’t know anyone. Having run from home and being an Omega and all that. Dom took me under her wing. She made sure I wasn't alone and I could hang out with her friends. 

I told her I was a virgin at some point and she asked if I needed a hand in that. I don’t know why, maybe she just thought I was attractive? Maybe she wanted to protect me from a bad first time. Who knows.

I was shy- believe it or not. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to. I didn't want to give my parents the satisfaction of staying virginal, but I was also scared. Because what if it hurts as much as everyone says it does? 

So Dominique took me out to dinner first to put me at ease. She held my hand, we shared a milkshake with two straws, she paid the bill and all the sappy stuff nobody had ever done for me. 

So when we went back to her dorm room and she started to undress me, it was all fine. I felt comfortable- despite all the horror stories they tell you in high school about how much the first time will hurt. 

She kissed me a lot, down my spine as I lay on my belly. She told me to sit on my hands and knees, classic breeding position. And she opened me up with her fingers. Very gentle in fact. 

She must have done it before, because it felt good. I was begging her to continue and I didn't even know what was to come. Her knot wasn't too big, but it's overwhelming the first time. There's a lot of pressure- I won't go into detail, but I was shaking and blabbering by the end of it. 

We weren’t stuck together for a long time, but it felt like forever. But at the same time I nearly cried when it ended, you know? She was tender and it had felt good, we knew each other. I guess that's important for a first time- Don't believe all the horror stories you've heard. It doesn't have to be painful. In fact, I think someone like Veronica-"

John cuts him off before he can go down that road. 

"Anyway!" He clears his throat and his cheeks are flushed- pulling one of the taped papers off the door to change the subject. "Why has Freddie been suggested that often?"

Roger is still grinning at Johns uncharacteristic embarrassment. Knowing full well the other Omega is still a virgin. Waiting until he’s mated before giving up his virginity. 

Still, an Omega can wonder. And fantasize. 

"Because those are Freddie's handwriting." 

~~~

Veronica has taught Roger and Brian a number of important things for the arrival of their baby.

Some basics like how they should hold its head, how to change a diaper, or to recognize a rash. But also what symptoms Roger might be experiencing after the birth, breathing techniques and pushing strategies- or what birth complications could arise and how Veronica can handle said problems. 

But one of Rogers favorite lesson was birth positions. 

Not because he necessarily feels more ready for the arrival of his baby, but because the Omega can shamelessly use them in situations to get some relief.

"Are you okay?" 

Roger hums. 

His face is hidden in Brians chest. Roger is seated on the examination table while Brian stands. His feet dangle off the metal surface on either side of Brian, while his arms are lazily wrapped around Brians neck.

In the meantime, Brian is running a soothing hand down his spine. Where Rogers cramps have flared up serious discomfort.

It's the most inconvenient time for his Braxton Hicks. 

They're in the middle of Doctor Lawrence office for a short appointment on the baby's position and the estimated time to the delivery. Which is _any day now_ , according to the doctors ultrasound and the baby's length. 

Brian has an exam on astronomy in about an hour. Roger just wants to curl up in bed. 

"Here, this should help."

Rogers breath hitches when a cold ice pack is pressed to his lower back. Lawrence relentlessly holds it there where Rogers shirt is hiked up. 

A full body shudder causes Brian to hold him tighter. His worry becoming more evident as Roger can hear his heart pounding right next to his ear. 

He hadn't ever seen Roger experiencing the faux contractions, he has a hard time believing this isn't the real thing yet.

It's uncomfortable- obviously. Roger is uncharacteristically quiet and focused. The baby is too. Curled up and hesitant to kick. 

"Maybe we should go to a hospital- or call Veronica." Brian suggests, while he massages Rogers scalp with his long clever fingers. 

He glances up at the doctor, who has his hand on Rogers lower back still. 

"This can't be nothing." Brian adds for good measure. 

"Nobody is saying it's nothing, but they're Braxton Hicks. We can't do anything but wait them out." The other Alpha explains calmly. "It's uncomfortable and incredibly inconvenient at times, but there's no use in panicking, because Roger is not in labour." 

Roger tries to stifle a groan when the cramp intensifies and the baby unhappily kicks against his ribs. His back contracts from all the tension spasming through the Omega. 

He leans closer into Brian. Half hanging onto him to take the pressure off his spine.

"How are we sure this isn't the real thing? You just said during the ultrasound that the baby is in the right position for the birth. Maybe this is the start of the labour?"

Brian gnaws at his bottom lip. He doesn't dare to complain about Rogers full weight on his shoulders, despite the burning ache.

He's never seen Roger in such discomfort before. It makes the hairs stand up in his neck.

He hates how unbothered Lawrence seems while Roger quietly suffers through his discomfort. He doesn't frown in concern, like when Roger tells him he hasn't been sleeping well, or when he's concerned for the headaches, nausea any other day.

Dr Lawrence just smiles gently. Brian holds onto Rogers tighter to keep himself together. His foot jitters against the tiles. His stomach churns with nerves. 

Is he ready to see Roger give birth? 

"Brian, I've helped hundreds of Omegas deliver their baby. I know when when it's time to be concerned." He shifts the ice pack up enough to make Roger shiver again. But besides that the blond stays quiet. "Roger is not in any labour related pain. I would never keep an Omega in my office with an ice pack against their back when the baby is due. I didn't see any dilation during the examination. I promise." 

"I still don't like this." Brian adds, untrusting. 

Roger snorts. "Not loving it either." Closing his eyes again when Brian leans down and presses a kiss to the crown of Rogers head- regretfully listening to Dr Lawrence. 

Lawrence glances at his watch thoughtfully. "I'll have another appointment in about ten minutes. If you still have the need to sit down and rest, I can direct you into another room for-"

"No." Roger half whines, half groans as he cuts the doctor off. "I wanna go home." 

"You can't walk like this!" Brian desperately glances up at Dr Lawrence for agreement. "He can't walk around when he's like this, right?"

"Some Omegas do like to walk the pain off." 

Brian anxiously grinds his teeth together. It's always two against one. "I don't want to take Roger on the bus while he's having contractions."

"Braxton Hicks." Dr Lawrence corrects him, almost sheepishly. 

Brians hands bawl up into fists around Rogers body. 

It goes against all his instincts to pretend nothing significant is going on. With the baby being in the perfect birth position, Rogers cramps and his pained noises. The Alpha within Brian wants nothing more than to call and ambulance and have someone's second opinion on Rogers current non-contractions.

But Roger trusts Dr Lawrence. Enough to not panic at this moment anyway. 

Brian wants to stay calm enough to keep himself from verbally attacking the doctor or shaking some sense into Roger.

He takes a long deep breath through his nose. 

"I'm calling a cab." 

"That's a waste of money." Roger complains- he puts his chin on Brians chest. Peering up at his worried Alpha. "I'm fine."

Brian leans down once more to peck his lips.

"Nice try. But you're not standing or walking." 

"That's for the best, I think." Lawrence nods. Unbothered by the public display of affection. "You can ask for one at the front desk." 

It's not easy for Brian to untangle himself from Roger. Not while the Omega is clinging onto him with his ocean blue eyes and prominent pout.

"We could use the money for the cab to buy ice cream." Roger softly complains, playing with the end of Brians curly hair. 

Lawrence chuckles- shoulders shaking with the intensity. 

Brian ignores the older man to nuzzle his mates cheek with a small smile. "Don't be silly, Rog. Let me call a car and we can also have ice cream tonight." 

It takes a bit more convincing, but eventually Roger allows Brian to pull away to call a cab. 

Without his Alpha to take his weight, Roger feels the discomfort rise against his tight belly. He tries another position Veronica has taught him, where he uses the metal examination table to lean onto with his elbows crossed, his head and belly hanging down and his legs slightly spread. Back one straight line with his shoulders and butt.

Lawrence stays with him and keeps the cool ice pack on his spine to calm some of the spasming cramps.

But the only thing that truly makes him feel better is when Brian returns with the news that the car has arrived.

He pries Roger away from the table to help him towards the exit with Lawrences support. 

They decide to make another appointment in a few days to keep Brians mind at ease and check whether Roger is dilated by then, or that the birth might still be a while away- or incredibly close, according to the baby's size and Rogers body steadily preparing itself for the arrival.

~~~

"Roger, Dear, how was it at the doctor?" 

Roger meekly groans in response. Instead of properly greeting Freddie, he curls up on their old couch with a pitiful sniffle. 

The cab driver had dropped Brian off in front of the exam hall, while Roger was escorted to the dorm rooms.

He had promised Freddie to help clear out their dorm to bring their remaining belongings to grandmas old house. Their exams are almost over, meaning they'll be thrown off campus soon. 

The Omega is still shivering through his cramps, his pelvic muscles tighten and his lower back tenses up uncontrollably every few minutes. Roger wills himself to relax into the cushions, wrapping his arms around one of the pillows to muffle his groans into. 

The baby actively tries to kick and roll, but its sluggish and slow with his or her limited amount of space. 

"Did you take any pictures while you were at the doctor?" The edge of the couch dips where Freddie sits down. Roger looks up at him upside-down view. A bit cross eyes. 

Warm hands begin to stroke through Rogers messy hair. Tousling it more than necessary. 

"Just the ultrasound print. Didn’t have time for other pictures. I got the Braxton Hicks again." 

Freddie coos. Using his free hand to rub Rogers big belly, drawing long flat palmed circles over the surface of Rogers itching skin. 

The Omega curls in on himself a little more. Sighing gratefully, despite that it does make much difference for his discomfort. The closeness feels good. "Thank you." 

"It's my pleasure, darling." Freddie nuzzles Rogers pale cheek. "I'm sorry you're hurting. When the kid comes out I'll have a good word with them." 

"You do that, Fred." Roger weakly mumbles into the pillow.

It's not as bad as it could have been. The cramps itself aren't all that intense, but the chain reaction of other aches and twinges the cramps set off make it closer to unbearable. 

Roger tries to relax his joints to lessen the tightening feeling all over. Taking slow deep breaths while Freddie combs his hair gently. 

"I think it's safe to assume you won't be helping me pack today?" 

"Maybe later." Roger lies. Knowing full well _later_ when the cramps stop, he'll want a snack and take a long nap. "Not feeling too well right now." 

He gets away with a lot during this period of his pregnancy. He only has a few weeks or days left to enjoy the small privileges that come with carrying his baby. 

Freddie's fingers gently twirl and tug at a strand of Rogers hair. "Then I'm gonna continue without you. We have to be out of here by the end of the weekend."

Roger twists his head just enough to breathe and peer up at the Alpha. Whom to Rogers surprise seems incredibly relaxed despite the Omegas clear discomfort. 

"That's fine, I'll suffer here in silence." 

Freddie smiles down at him- sticking his tongue out, giving Rogers round belly one final pet. 

"You're never truly silent, Rog." He laughs, before getting to his feet to continue putting their collection of shoes in a huge carton box. 

Roger watches Freddie work through hooded eyes. The Alpha very carefully places his heavy white platform into the box, before carelessly tossing Rogers sneakers next to it.

The Omega rolls his eyes. 

"Have your finals been going well, dear?" Freddie asks, trying not only to fill the silence of the room, but to distract Roger from his cramps. 

He checks the size on a pair of ugly sandals, grimaces, before tossing them in the bin. 

Roger would have shrugged in response if his back wasn't killing him. He wonders if they have any frozen peas in the refrigerator to put against his aching muscles. 

"I'd guess quite well, actually. Only got one left now for Biodiversity Genomics. What about yours?" 

"The night we came back from the tour was quite exhausting, so I am not sure how I did on the exam I had that morning. But besides that I believe everything is well handled! I feel like all the tests we've had have lead up to these finals and prepared us for the real deal." 

Freddie's voice is considerably softer than usually, which Roger can appreciate. Quietly listening to the singer as another sharper cramp leaves him shuddering and gace go white as a sheet. 

The Omega is lucky Freddie has his back turned to him to remove some stickers off the wall. Else he would have a worried Alpha all over him. 

Roger clamps himself around the poor pillow, barely muffling his pained gasp. His eyes water at the intensified pressure on his lower spine. 

"Jim even mentioned a few of his exam questions were identical to tests he's taken before during his course." Freddie continues obliviously. Ripping some wallpaper off alongside the Jimi Hendrix sticker Roger had put up years ago. "I am just glad we're all doing well. I know you and John weren't worried, but I have been rather prickly about this. Would have been quite a waste of time and money if we didn't get a degree now-"

When the muscles aligning his stomach finally relax again, Roger still finds it hard to stop the silent tears streaming down his face. 

It's not because he's truly in pain- but the hormones that keep the tears leaking. 

"It would be such a shame! I would have put more time in Queen or find a job that makes us actual- Roger?" 

Freddie drops the expensive boots he's been examining to rush over to Rogers side the second he hears Rogers pathetic sniffle. 

"What's wrong, darling?" 

He kneels down beside the couch to thumb his tears away. 

Roger wants to hide his face behind the pillow against his chest- but Freddie's piercing eyes won't let him. 

The Omega sniffs again. Freddie lays his hand on Rogers pale cheek to calm him down. 

"Should I call Veronica? Or an ambulance?"

"I'm not in labour." Roger interjects miserably. "I just feel like shit." 

Freddie doesn't relax just yet. He stays crouched on his feet by the edge of the couch- ready to come into action if necessary. 

He strokes another tear away the slips down Rogers face. 

"If you're having contractions-"

"I'm not. Let me just cry for a bit for Christ sakes. My back hurts!" Freddie raises his eyebrows in surprise- he'd not expected Roger to become red with heated embarrassment. 

The Alpha holds his free hand up in surrender. Eyes wide. 

"Sorry- shit, you do what feels right, hon." 

He instantly regrets overreacting. Eyes softening as Roger continues to cry through his cramps with heaving breathes and misty eyes. 

"Come here."

Roger feels himself tremble when Freddie gently takes away the pillow. Before he can whine about it, the Alpha wraps his arms around Roger and climbs onto the couch and pulls himself flush against the Omega. Rogers belly pressed between the two of them, making Freddie just as aware of the baby's kicks as Roger. 

The Alpha has one arm under Rogers neck and the other on his back. Sweetly rubbing a hand up and down to soothe his hitching breaths.

Roger tucks his face under Freddie's chin and wipes his tears on the Alphas silky shirt. 

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?" Freddie asks in the softest tone he can muster. 

"About everyone being a pain in the ass. I can't handle this for another day- let alone if the baby decides to come in three weeks." Roger tries to stop crying and fails. His arms tighten around Freddie's neck. "I just want to be able to complain and huff, without everyone panicking about the baby coming. Is that too much to ask?"

"It's not." Freddie promises. Kissing Rogers forehead, leaving a wet patch. "We're just worried about you, our little Roger is having a baby any moment now."

The Alpha doesn't complain about the salty tears soaking through the fabric of his shirt. But only because it's Roger pushing himself closer to the Alpha, seeking out comfort. 

"And it just wouldn't surprise me if you were being tough and suffered through your contractions without telling us." Freddie explains. "That's why I double check whether you're not just trying to stay strong. You don't like to be vulnerable."

Rogers voice is muffled by Freddie's chest when he speaks- voice croaking. He's barely able to hear himself. 

"I'm crying like a hormonal brat, because I don't like it when people worry about me- I think this is peak vulnerability." 

"You're not being a brat, right now." Freddie promises with the ghost of a smile in his voice. His hand comes up to run it through Rogers hair again. "You're just a bit, pregnant."

Rogers face involuntarily relaxes slightly, he huffs. He’s always loved Freddie's tongue in the cheek jokes. 

"Just a tiny bit, really."

"It's barely noticeable." Freddie chuckles, the baby bump between them pushing back against his flat stomach. "I wouldn't have known if you hadn't mentioned it."

"Yes, most people can't tell." 

"I couldn't either."

"My Alpha doesn't quite believe someone is in there yet."

Freddie reaches out and cups his hands around Rogers firm belly. Just keeping it there to feel the restless baby within.

"I'm not a doctor, but I think there might really be a baby." 

"You think so?" Roger chuckles- wiping away the drying tears on his face. 

"Pretty sure! Yes."

They laugh. Roger wraps his arms around Freddie again and relaxes against the Alphas strong body. 

"Thank fuck for that. Else these last eight months have been for nothing." 

“And the crying would be for nothing.”

“I don’t cry.” Roger says, wetly. 

~~~

"What do you think of Theodor?" 

"Theodor? You're joking, right?"

"... I guess not Theodor. Hmm. What about Jona?"

"Hm." Grandma pretends to think. "No." 

Roger comes waddling into the canteen with a laugh bubbling up his chest at the sight in front of him.

Brian and Sarah are sitting at one of the empty tables with their cold cups of tea, alongside stacks of post-its and lists of baby name suggestions submitted by countless of people. 

Grandma dismisses every idea that's not a 100% to her liking, waving them off with a vague hand gesture or flat out telling Brian no.

She's looking better than she has in months. It warms Rogers heart to see her skin tanned from going outside and a bright relaxed smile on her face the second she got a look at how big he's become in a matter of days. 

"What did I miss?" 

Brian pulls out the chair for Roger when he’s back from the restroom without a second of hesitation, helping Roger lower himself in it with a grunt and heavy sigh.

The Alpha shakes his head in amusement, pointing at the high stack of names rejected by Sarah. "Well, apparently if the kid is a boy, we're not calling him Liam, Jude, Tegan or Charlie." 

Roger turns to grandma with a raised eyebrow, she sitting on his left side. "No?" 

"You can't be serious, Love. I know twelve people named Liam." 

Fair point. 

"But I actually really liked Jude, it's gender neutral and Bri didn't mind it either." Roger argues, his hand creeping underneath his shirt to scratch the itching skin of his belly. "What's wrong with that one?"

"A Beatles song is not a baby name." 

It's not easy to settle on a name for someone, which they'll have to live with for the rest of their existence. 

Roger can feel that the pressure to do the kid justice, but also to please at least himself, Brian, Freddie, John and Grandma on the matter. The people who'll be the closest to the kid anyway. 

"What about Sarah?" 

The Taylors look up at Brians sudden suggestion. 

Roger hums. "That's not bad actually-"

The exact moment Grandma shakes her head with a laugh. "Absolutely not!"

"Why not?" Roger frowns in Brians defense. "It’s not the most creative, but Sarah has been in our family for five generations."

Sarah sips at her tea with a shrug. "That doesn't make my name any less dull, darling." 

"Remind me why I wanted to involve you in the decision making again?"

"Because I made the mistake of letting your grandfather name our child. I won't let another boredom curse fall over the family." She says, dramatically.

Brian has to stifle a laughter at how much she is like Roger. From the scrunch of her nose to the purse of her lips.

"I quite like Sarah. It's simple." 

"It's boring!" _Sarah_ counters, before turning back to Brian. "Does your family have any interesting names?" 

Roger leans back onto Brian, resting his head on the Alphas shoulder, while the baby kicks against his palm. 

"Not really, I'm afraid. They're all classical British names. Harold, Ruth, Emily." Brian elaborates gently, reaching around Roger to cup his belly as well. His hands stroking the taut firm skin warmly. "Besides, Roger doesn't really know them well enough to name our child after them." 

Roger blinks. 

"Actually... I don't know them at all." It dawns on him that he's never met his in-laws. He twists to look at Brian. Frowning. "I still need to meet them." 

The Omega had completely forgotten about meeting the Mays amongst all the drama, arguments, commotion of Queen and his pregnancy-brain. Especially with his own family not being  in the picture, it hadn't occurred to him that he has to meet his Mates family. 

"This close to the birth?" Brian frowns hesitantly- shifting in his seat. "Isn't that a bit much?" 

"Won't your family want to be involved in the child's life?" Sarah prompts over the cup of tea in her hands. . 

Roger watched Brian intently. 

He's met Ruth before, once briefly at a Smile gig in Brians neighborhood. She's been kind, a bit introverted perhaps with her long grey skirt, short curly hair and big round glasses. Sitting in the corner of the pub to support her son with shy applause. 

Roger knows Brian is close to her. Not only does he call her every week, he has a picture of him and his parents on high nightstand and sends Ruth flowers on random days to make her smile. 

He knows she had prompted Brian to make it up with Roger when the two had been separated after the hospital drama. She's expecting and excited to become a grandmother. Just as much as Sarah is electric to become a great grandmother. 

"I- yes. She would love to play a role in the baby's life, but she is a very understanding person. It's a lot to meet your in-laws while you're preparing to give birth." Brian reassures Roger. Leaning down to kiss his temple. "I don't want to put that stress onto you."

Roger glances up at his Alpha with wide blue eyes. 

"I can handle meeting an older female version of you, don't you think?"

Brian snorts, shaking his head. "You could handle anything. Doesn't mean you have to."

"I want to. I should." The Omega sighs. Glancing at grandma, who's watching the two of them with a fond smile. "What could go wrong? I'm the perfect son, right grandma?" 

Sarah bites her tongue to keep herself from saying something devious. Her eyes glistening. 

"You're the best there is, Darling- besides, you're giving her a grandchild. She must love you for that." 

Roger smugly leans back against Brians chest. Drawing circles on Brians knuckles where the Alphas hands rest on Rogers swollen belly. "Exactly."

"I guess I'll give her a ring then! Maybe she has a good name suggestion." 

Sarah shakes her head immediately. "I wouldn’t hold my breath. She named her only child Brian."

"You named your only child Winnifred." Roger deadpans. 

"Well that's because your grandfather had to push her out for over 12 hours and I lost complete say over the girls name!" 

"What would you have called Rogers mother if you had the chance?" Brian asks softly, trying to keep the conversation down to not bother the elderly having their afternoon tea in the canteen as well. 

"I've always fancied the name Beberly." 

Roger burst out laughing. Slamming his fist on the table and spilling tea over some of the notes containing more horrible name suggestions. 

Brian stifles his own chuckles at the dead serious look in Sarahs eyes. 

~~~

Brian doesn’t necessarily mind having a pregnant mate. 

There’s a small price to pay for the great joy he and Roger will receive after nine months of sufferings. 

The Alpha got nothing to complain about, knowing full well Roger got the short end of the stick with Braxton Hicks, exhaustion, hunger and bladder pressure. 

They were both plunged into the deep. 

Neither of them had intended to have a baby when they spend Rogers heat together all those months ago. 

They’ve had to roll with it. Falling in love, touring, nausea, fighting, cramps, back-pain, money problems, unresolved tension, hormones, lies, exhaustion-

Roger has to deal with the most discomfort, _obviously_ , but Brian hasn’t been kept safe from some of the pregnancy horrors either. 

Besides the obvious tension evolving around Roger keeping the baby a secret for a long time, Brian doesn’t like to complain about the other inconveniences.

Not when Roger kicks him out of the bed for snoring. 

Or when the baby (not Roger) craves blue berry jelly, not the strawberry one. And Brian has to jog back to the supermarket again.

Not when Roger has to borrow his clogs because his feet are too swollen for his own shoes.

Brian doesn’t complain about having to clean up after Roger, who physically can’t bend down to grab anything off the floor anymore. 

He even constricts himself from voicing his serious reservations about doing a _home birth_. 

Which was 100% Rogers idea. 

“We could put the pool down here.” Roger demonstrates the space in the middle of the living room- spreading his arms enthusiastically. “Brian could roll up the carpet to make sure it won’t get wet- we can tap water from the kitchen sink.”

Veronica makes notes in her little booklet. Humming in approval.

“It’s roomy, I quite like the spot.” 

It stresses Brian out to the max. Seeing the blow up pool in its carton-box next to the couch. 

“How long does it takes for that thing to be filled?” He asks, trying not to sound too skeptical and ruin Rogers bright mood. 

Veronica smiles- sensing his distraught.

“Well within an hour. Its a small pool, big enough for Roger and perhaps you, if that’s what you two want.” 

Brian is sitting in the armchair next to the couch and eyes the midwife uncomfortably. 

At the same time Roger gasps- hand flying to his mouth, while the other one rests on his back. “Could Brian sit in the pool with me?” 

The Alpha can’t help his heart from racing at Rogers enthusiasm at Brians involvement in the labour. Eyes softening.

“Definitely! He could sit right behind you, so you can sit between his legs. Or he could just sit next to you.” Veronica walks over to Brian and puts a firm hand on his shoulder. “It’s your birth, Roger. You get to orchestrate the situation.” 

Brian knows she’s warning him with the squeeze on his arms muscle. 

Roger grins, oblivious to Brians reservations. “I quite like the sound of that. I think I want Brian in the pool with me when the baby comes.”

His Omegas deep blue hopeful eyes turn on him. 

Brian sometimes has to pinch himself to remember Roger is actually his. In his full pregnant glory, eyes deeply caring and his hair tousled. 

“Would that mean all the- eh, fluids of the birth would be in the bath with me?” He asks Veronica with an uncomfortable grimace. “The blood and the placenta and... everything?”

“Yes.” 

Brian gulps, glancing back at Roger. “Great.”

“While we’re at it, I have you two scheduled for a birth class next week, don’t miss it. Roger most of it will be familiar, but I want you to have a recap.” Veronica scribbles down a few dates for them, handing Brian the paper. “Let me know which day works for the two of you. There is a lot I think you could learn from it.”

The midwife cocks her eyebrow at him. 

“Meaning?”

“Meaning small sacrifices are to be made for the greater good. I want you to truly understand what Roger is going to have to withstand in a few weeks when he delivers the baby.” 

Brians heartbeat picks up and his palms grow sweaty.

He’s not looking forward to seeing Roger suffer for a long number of hours. Especially not being within the premise of a medical facility. 

Between Brian, Veronica, John, Freddie and a blowup pool- Rogers baby has to be brought to earth. 

He looks away from Veronicas sharp gaze, to instead send Roger a desperate look.

“Are you sure you want to give birth at home, on our living room flow, in a 12,- blowup pool?”

Without a second of hesitation, Roger nods. 

Brian tries again. His heart beating in his throat. “Are you 100% sure about this?” 

The second Rogers smile falters, Brian knows he’s pushed it too far. 

“What- are _you_ not sure about this?” 

“No! I-”

“Because I want to give birth where I’m comfortable and familiar. I don’t want to be around strangers and weird scents.” Roger cups his swollen belly protectively. His lip pouting out. “I thought we had agreed this will work for us and this is safe.”

 _We never discussed the blowup pool, never mind discussing whether or not the cheap thing is safe._. But another prominent squeeze of his shoulder by Veronica makes him suck the words in before he says them out loud. 

“No, Rog. You’re right. I’m just afraid of what’s going to happen, but I’d be just as afraid if you were to give birth in a hospital.” 

The Alpha splays his hands out to his Omega- who’s still standing in the middle of the living room. Shifting from one foot to the other.

“We can do it whatever way you want, I’ll do whatever you need me to do. It’s your party.”

He ushers the Omega closer with his palms, sporting a pout of his own on his face. It’s not quite as good as Rogers, but it’s effective. 

With a short moment of hesitation, Roger steps forward to grab a hold of Brians awaiting outstretched arms. The second their fingers meet, Brian intertwines them and kisses the back of Rogers palm. 

“We’ll see if you’ll still think it’s a party when the labour has started.” Veronica chuckles warmly, clasping Brians shoulder once last time, as if to say _well done_ , before she writes another note in her booklet. 

“So we have discussed the major bits of your birth plan.” Veronica makes room on the couch for Roger to sit down as well, unable to stand for long periods of time. He flops down and leans heavily against Brians shoulder. “You call me the moment you start to notice the contractions come regularly. Don’t wait until your water breaks or you feel actual pain. Just call me.”

“Okay.” Brian and Roger say in sync. 

“Then I can determine how far along you are, I’ll pay you a visit to set up my equipment and check whether the main event has begun or we’re still in the early stages. After that we have several stress relief poses you practiced. With the Yoga ball and with Brians help. Use those if necessary at any moment. You should sleep and eat whenever you can, because we don’t know how long-”

The three of them jump when behind them suddenly the door to the hallway slams open-

“Veronica?!”

Johns posture changes from slumped and relaxed- to tense and shocked. Standing in the living room with wide eyes.

In his skimpy underwear.

“Oh my God.” Rogers cheeks puff out with the effort of not laughing at Johns wide eyed shock at seeing the handsome Midwife sitting on their couch.

“W-what are you doing here?” He stammers. Cheeks burning hot red at his current, almost naked state.

Roger doesn’t miss Veronicas eyes shifting down Johns long bare legs. Her own cheeks turning pink at the sight of Johns pearly white thong.

“Uh, to discuss the birth-plan with Roger and Brian.” She says- blinking owlishly.

John stands frozen in the doorway. Silently begging God to strike him with lightening in that moment.

“I swear I didn’t know you were here. Else I wouldn’t have- fuck. I wouldn’t have worn...”

“Oh then I’m glad you didn’t know.”

Brian hadn’t expected Johns cheeks to be able to turn even redder- yet the blush spreads all the way to the tip of his ears. 

“Uh- I’m just gonna, uhm.” 

Before he can finish his own sentence, John rushes out of the living room again and sprints up the stairs to finds something decent to wear. 

Roger and Brian have a hard time stifling their laughter. The two of them shaking with the effort not to burst at the obvious curses coming from Johns bedroom. 

This time, Brian is the one to lay a hand on Veronicas shoulder.

“You’re gaping, Ronnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think darlingsssss


	12. Chapter twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger is in the final stages of his pregnancy. But will he survive the stress of his final trimester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi loves, It’s been a while since I updated. Things haven’t been easy not gonna lie. But im happy to be here with 15000 words for you all!

"In our bodies there are seven chakras, or energy centres. This is important to know, because when they are balanced they are responsible for the-"

"Is this Ms Willow's Yoga Class?" 

Freddie opens the door a bit wider when he doesn't get an immediate reply. Only to reveal a full group of perhaps 15 people sitting cross legged on the soft black floor. 

Before them stands a tall petite Beta woman with a tight bun in her hair. She frowns at Freddie's interruption. 

Then she glances at the clock on the wall above.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot enter when the class has already begun." 

"But we already paid." Freddie frowns when the woman continues to simply stare him down. "We traveled for half an hour on the bus to get here."

"Rules are rules. Next week we have another class." 

Freddie narrows his eyes at Willows condescending smile. 

He is one second away from slamming the door shut and causing a havoc by the front desk for a refund. But all the curious eyes from the people on the floor give him a much better idea.

Instead of storming down the hallway to the reception, he pulls Roger into view by his arm. 

"But I'm not sure if my _pregnant_ friend will be able to make it next week." 

Freddie smiles sweetly. Holding the door open with his shoulder and putting a hand on Rogers big belly. In clear view of the entire class. 

"He'll be due by then, and he was so looking forward to some yoga. Weren't you darling?"

Roger has to hold back his laughter. Eyes glistening with mischief. 

"Oh yes." He looks up at the instructor and flutters his eyelashes innocently. "I'm very sorry we're late. I'm not that fast these days." 

He knows he looks irresistible with his apologetic pout, messy hair and swollen belly. If the instructor had been an Alpha she'd be on her knees kissing his feet. 

But she's a Beta. Pregnant Omegas scent doesn't rile her up quite the same as it would with Alphas.

In fact, her frown deepens when she catches on with their act. 

Willow crosses her arms over her chest.

It's not her compassion that allows Freddie and Roger into her class, but the burning judgement of the other students on the floor. Specifically some of the Alphas. 

"Okay, come on in. Only this once."

She ushers a triumphant Freddie into the classroom, who helps Roger waddle with a supportive hand on his lower back. 

"I'm afraid I don't have two spots available next to each other-"

"Don't worry, I'm just here to support, not to do any of the work." Freddie waves her off, finding the nearest empty yoga mat and lowering Roger onto it carefully with the help of another smiling Alpha. 

"Comfy?" Freddie asks when Roger is sat on his butt. Legs spread, shoes kicked off and leaning back on his hands. 

"I haven't been comfortable in 9 months, Fred." Roger huffs, earning a round of chuckles from the people around them.

Freddie kisses his forehead in a quiet apology, before taking place behind the Omega, settling Roger between his legs so he can lean against Freddie's chest. 

Above them, Willow impatiently clears her throat. 

"Now that everyone is seated, we shall continue with our class." 

She clasps her hands together and smiles, before continuing her detailed speech about Yoga and the balance of Chakras.

Roger yawns obnoxiously when he sees on the clock above the door that five minutes have passed. He doesn't flinch at Willows pointed frown. 

He can't help that he only had four hours of sleep, because the baby was on his bladder most of the evening. He also can't help that he doesn't believe in Chakras and other Yoga terms. 

Freddie disguises his laughter with an awkward cough. 

Willow doesn't seem happy with them.

When she finally- _finally_ gets to the first position of the day, which is sitting cross legged and leaning forward until your nose brushes the floor- Roger knows today won't be very accommodating for him.

Freddie had promised they'd have a good time. His sister recommended Yoga for Rogers stress levels and pain. With the scheduled concerts, meeting Brians conservative family, the exam results coming in and the overall pain of pregnancy, Roger so desperately has been craving for muscle relief that he let himself be convinced yoga might be the solution. 

But Roger can't physically manage to tie his own shoe laced these days. Let alone touch the floor with his goddamn nose.

They try to make the best of it. Freddie giggles when he tries to get Rogers swollen feet into a crossed position before him.

When he somewhat resembles the right start pose, Freddie helps him to lean forward by pulling on his arms.

"You can continue to tug on them, but you'll pull them off before you get my fucking nose to touch the mat." Roger complains red faced.

"But you're almost there!" Freddie lies.

Rogers head hovers a good 40 centimeters off the floor. He keeps himself from chuckling along, knowing he'd lose complete control of his body if he did.

"Like fuck I am!" 

By the time he asks Freddie to give up, Willow instructs the class on the second position. 

Roger groans when she motions for everyone to get to their feet. Freddie makes a similar noise at having to lift Roger up again with all his newly added weight. 

"I love you darling, but-"

"Shut up." Roger pants, clutching onto Freddie to catch his breath and watch Willow bend forward by the waist. Wrapping her arms around her legs when she's down and letting the blood rush to her head. 

She holds her position for a few seconds, breathing in and out, before slowly straightening her back again. 

"That can't be safe." Freddie comments. Running a soothing hand down Rogers back. "It looks painful."

"You were the one who dragged me here." 

"Because Kash said it would be good. I'm just looking after you darling." 

Roger shrugs, pushing himself away from the Alpha to get into position.

He pushes his thickened thighs together, steadies his feet and bows down by his waist-

Willow walks between the students. She helps the people unable to perform the position or adjust their slightly off postures. Instead of helping Roger, she skillfully skips past them to help another student out.

Freddie rubs a hand down Rogers lower back- who's forced to stop bending about halfway towards his legs.

Which was quite the accomplishment already.

"How does it look?" Roger asks Freddie, all the blood rushing to his cheeks. 

Sweat rolls down the poor Omegas temple. He strains to keep himself in the half assed executed position. 

Freddie steps back to judge him. Humming as he takes in Rogers behind with a thoughtful quirked eyebrow.

"Lucky Brian!" 

"Hm?" 

"Just admiring his view every evening." Freddie jokes, landing a half hearted smack on Rogers left ass cheek. 

The obnoxious noise causes some heads to turn. Which makes the Alpha even more amused. 

Roger snorts, trying to stay balanced with his ass in the air and arms and head dangling down. "Not anymore I'm afraid."

"Oh he's not get any? Is he in trouble?" Freddie presses curiously, respectfully moving his hand up to the arch of Rogers back. 

"No. He just can't do it from behind anymore. I'd have to be on my hands and knees- the idea alone." Roger huffs his hair out of his face. "Too much work. We sort of do it sideways I suppose."

"Clever. He lifts your leg or something?"

"Yes, me propped up on my side and him-"

"Excuse me, gentlemen. I would recommend doing this exercise in silence." Willow smiles icily. Looking profoundly offended at that sort of talk in her class. 

"Oh, we prefer clear communication." Freddie replies kindly. His own expression radiating _back off_.

"Just try not to disturb the people around you." 

The other students watch on in delight as Willow walks away without waiting for a smart reply. One of them even stumbles out of their position from laughing. 

"I think her Chakra may be a bit unbalanced." Roger whispers a tad too loud when Freddie assists him back into a standing position.

The Alpha brushes Rogers sweaty hair away from his forehead and straightens Rogers stained shirt. 

"Probably because she isn't getting any."

Roger tries to swallow his giggles. "Stop making my laugh, I'm gonna piss myself."

~~~

The horribly useless Yoga class did nothing to relax Rogers body, Chakra, mind or stress levels.

Everything is coming to him at once- or so it feels when he's 39 weeks pregnant and ready to burst with hormones. 

His exams should have gone okay. Or did they not? Brians parents know Roger and Brian aren't a traditional couple. Will they still hate Roger for getting pregnant and not being a proper conservative mate for their only child? Does Brian still find him attractive? What do they call the baby? What if he or she doesn't want to breastfeed? What if-

Roger doesn't get much sleep. 

He feels the results of his tension a couple of days later, after Queens concert at the Rainbow.

"Roger! Rog calm down."

Roger waddles down the hallway as fast as he physically can. Stomping his way down to the dressing room with a string of people following behind him.

"Leave me the fuck alone!"

He wipes his drenched face clean with the towel Crystal had managed to wrap around his neck before he had stormed off the stage. 

The roadie, alongside the rest of the band, John Reid, production and the camera crew are hot on his heels. So Roger does the most reasonable thing he can think of and instead of walking into the dressing room, he locks himself into the janitors closet.

His pulse is thumping hard and the adrenaline deafens him too much to think straight.

It's dusty and dark in the closet. 

Breathing isn't easy in the first place with a baby punching your lungs, let alone in a stuffy two by two space after a two hour concert. 

Roger pants. Leaning on one of the shelves to regain his composure. 

He's seething with rage. Combined with his exhaustion and hunger, he can't handle the sound of people buzzing around him any longer. 

Tonight had been shit. 

Roger grinds his teeth at the reminder. His knuckles go wide on the shelves.

Not only was the audience rowdy and rude, throwing shoes and other heavy items. But the power had cut off. _Twice_. Roger lost count on how often his vision was blocked by a camera man that night. The baby has been awfully rowdy too, causing not only Rogers bladder to strain but his pain to trigger nausea. 

He'd thrown up over his shoes and part of the drum rises. Poor Crystal had to wipe it up swiftly between one of Brians guitar solos.

Roger wishes he could forget about today. 

Which is impossible, considering the fact that it was all reordered by the damned film crew. 

"Roger, I know you're in there." 

Roger scoffs at Crystals dry tone. Still using the creaking shelf to hold most of his weight. His head and belly hanging down lazily. 

"So fucking what?"

"Come out." He reasons from behind the locked door. Roger can imagine him rolling his eyes. "You can't seriously smash your bloody drum-set to bits and then be upset with me. Who do you think gets to pick up after you?"

"You get paid for it." 

Crystal doesn't skip a beat. "Correct, but I also get paid to keep you alive. Which means I need to feed you and give you something to drink." 

Roger is very thirsty. His throat is dry and patchy after singing for hours in a row.

But he can hear other voices in the hallway alongside Crystals. Loud unfamiliar voices of the film crew. 

"I can hardly feed you when you're in there." Crystal adds impatiently. Knocking on the door for good measure. "And your Alpha isn't happy with your little tantrum either." 

"I won't come out unless the cameras are off." Roger threatens sharply. 

The hunger and pressure on his bladder wins out. He wants to go home and shower. Maybe cuddle with Brian when the wave of irritation has settled.

Crystal sighs, calling something inaudible over his shoulder that shushes the voices in the hallway.

Rogers cheeks flush. He wonders how many people saw the tears of frustration run down his cheeks. Or how many saw him curse at his poor roadie and his own Alpha. When the two of them tried to stop Roger from smashing his drum-set and kicking a havoc on his way backstage.

Embarrassment makes Roger groan. The baby kicks unhappily, earning a sharp grunt. 

"I send everyone away. And they're not filming Rog, come out please." This time it's not Crystals gruff voice coming through the door, but Brians warm honeyed voice.

Roger sniffles. Pushing his heavy body away from the shelf with cleaning supplies to sheepishly unlock the wooden door. 

Brian smiles brilliantly when his pregnant Omega come shuffling out the janitors closet. His eyes meekly focused on the concrete floor instead of the many curious eyes following his every move.

Lucky for him, everything is forgiven when his Alpha opens his arms and allows Roger to fall into an easy embrace. 

"Crystal is fetching you a drink." Brian whispers into Rogers sweaty hair. 

He lets Roger hide his red face in his shoulder, while rubbing his lower back soothingly. Knowing full well Rogers temper was fueled by the discomforts of his own body. 

The baby, as if sensing it is pressed between their two parents, settles down finally. 

"About fucking time he did." Roger grumbles with his arms wrapped around Brians neck. "I'm dried out. What do I pay him for."

Brian leans in to kiss the fuming Omegas forehead. As if to calm down a raging bunny. 

_You don't pay him. Reid pays him_ "Go easy on him. Please."

"Pfft."

"He's the one who stopped me from breaking the door down to drag you out." The Alpha laughs, cupping Rogers pouting face and squishing his cheeks lovingly.

Rogers frown deepens. 

"As if you could break down a door."

"You have to be able to control your temper when we're at my parents house. They're conservative, Rog. They expect us to be well behaved." Brian reminds him softly. 

Roger huffs through his nostrils. "I know." 

"You're cute when you're angry." Brian ignores the jab from before, but only because Roger is pregnant. Instead he leans in to kiss Rogers pout away. But when he pulls back, the corners of Rogers lips are still turned down.

So he tries again. 

And again.

Until Rogers shoulders slump and reluctantly gives into the affection. He leans his face upwards and hums against Brians mouth. 

Two strong hands continue to massage down Rogers flaring back. Giving him the release he needs. 

"Jesus Christ. We leave the two of you alone for one minute." 

Brian only pulls back enough to turn to John and Crystal, who're both holding a sandwich and a bottle of water. 

"I'm sorry." Brian licks his lips clean from Rogers saliva.

Roger still has an arm around his Alpha while Crystal bundles him into an extra large bathrobe. Only then noticing how he's been shivering from the cooling sweat.

"I'm not." The Omega grins, before chucking down the water shoved into his hand by an unamused Crystal. 

Brian rubs a protective hand over the stretch of Rogers belly. Covered by his sparkling stage wear. 

John steps back to take a picture of them. Roger only allows it because of the sweet cold bliss running down his scorching throat. The cooling does wonders for his sour mood. His ears aren't ringing anymore, and he doesn't feel the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

"Not every gig can be good." John comments. 

Brian hums in agreement while Crystal takes away Rogers now empty bottle of water. 

"There's a huge spectrum between 'good' and an absolute disaster. I don't know who is responsible for the power outage and missing four light cues, but I want them out of the fucking production. This was a disgrace and horrible for Queens name. I've never seen a crowd react this disastrously. It fucking blows this concert was being recorded-" He is stopped mid sentence when his roadie shoves the sandwich between his teeth. 

"More eating, less bitchin'." 

Roger splutters on the sandwich. Narrowing his eyes at the Beta. 

"I'm going to cut you." 

Before it can escalate, Brian pulls Roger away and John cleverly pushes himself before the uncaring Beta.

The balding man doesn't see the dangers of pissing Roger off. Let alone pissing pregnant Roger off.

John makes eye contact with Brian, before shifting over to Rogers- who's glaring daggers into Crystals direction. 

"Rog, you need to relax." 

"What makes you say that?" The Omega hisses between bites of his mayonnaise oozing snack. 

John isn't sure whether Roger is joking or if he's dead serious. 

"You just nearly threw your drum kit on top of me." 

Rogers brain is too fried to come up with a smart remake, instead of fighting against Brians protective grip, he relaxes into his sideways embrace and glances over at the other Omega with a tired frown.

"I'm not doing fucking Yoga."

John snorts. "That wasn't what I was suggesting."

"What do you have in mind?"

~~~

"Oooooh. Fuck."

"Good or bad?" 

Roger lets out another croaked moan. His eyes flutter closed. "Good." 

John and the masseur chuckle warmly. But Roger can't be bothered to feel offended when two warm oiled up hands slide down the curve of his spine. Where the joint have become intertwined in bundles of painful nerves. 

Of course Brian had massaged him in the past, as often as Roger would ask. But he can't deny that the skills of the professional masseur make an enormous difference.

The sweet Omega with his strong hands had managed to remove knots Roger didn't even know existed. 

What also helps is the fact that Roger is laying face down for the first time in months, in a massage bed that's specifically made for pregnant Omegas to accommodate their growing belly and sensitive nipples.

He couldn't thank John enough for this amazing idea.

The other Omega is also getting a massage beside him. Unlike Roger, John didn't want to be completely naked. As always the Omega is a bit tense and hesitant around strangers. 

Especially strangers who're really good at touching him up. 

"This is better than sex." 

Roger decides, when two warm hands slide down his calve and work him through a cramp by lifting his leg up, his heel to his bum. 

"Stop." John giggles, looking at him sideways. "You're being crude." 

But the pregnant Omega sighs happily at another unknown ache that's rubbed out of his leg. 

"At least this wouldn't get me pregnant, am I right?" He winks at Johns masseuse, who giggles while she rubs Johns tense shoulders.

"Will you stop?" John huffs, eyes barely meeting Rogers at the embarrassment of mentioning such things to two strangers. 

Roger defends himself with a scoff. "They're used to it."

The masseur hums while kneading into Rogers thighs. Getting them slippery and relaxed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, it's normal for the body to react when it's getting worked on."

"Right." Johns masseuse levels in. "I've had people come undone on my table before." 

"Me too."

Rogers eyes glimmer when John turns beet red as two warm hands rest just above his ass to massage the tension out of his lower back. 

The room is eerily calm and the zen music makes Rogers ears ring pleasantly. 

Freddie and Brian had decided to stay at home, partly because it's an Omega massage clinic, but also to prepare the last bits for the baby's nursery and to pack for the short trip to Brians family. 

"Speaking of orgasms," Roger grins sloppily at Johns narrowed eyes. "How are you and Veronica?" 

The other Omega hides his face in the head hole of his massage bed. 

Roger bubbles excitedly. "Tell me." 

His masseur has to keep him down with a breathy chuckle, but that doesn't stop Roger from reaching out to poke a very quiet John.

"Pretty please? I'm 9 months pregnant don't make me sad."

And he doesn't feel guilty in the slightest for pulling the pregnancy card. 

John groans. Partly because of the mortification, but also because his masseuse works out a particularly stubborn knot.

He shifts until his sad eyes meet Roger. 

"I'm going to stop contacting her." 

Rogers eyes widen. Then they narrow. "What did she do?"

"Nothing!" John squeaks quickly, before Roger tenses up again. "She's- great."

"So? What happened?"

John hums, playing with the edge of the beds soft material almost subconsciously. 

"Things are going in a certain direction. Soon maybe she'll ask me on a date." 

Roger blinks at him. 

"So?"

"So?!" John scoffs. "So, then we go on a date. But what happens after that?"

"Another date." The pregnant Omega says dryly. "Maybe a kiss."

John smiles bitterly. Nodding alongside Rogers words. "A kiss. What does she expect then? Another one. Maybe for us to make out on the third date."

The masseuse has a hard time to keep him relaxed while she massage the inside of his legs. Though she doesn't have the heart to interrupts him while his voice becomes tight with emotion. 

"What does she want then?" John asks Roger. Almost a rhetorical question. 

"Sex?"

"Sex." John nods. Roger feels cold from his condescending smile. "And why do we have sex Roger? To have children. And that's the one thing I can't do."

Roger scoffs. Lifting his head up a bit from the bed by craning his neck. "You're twenty steps ahead of yourself John. What makes you think she wants to have children in the first place?"

"She's a young Alpha in the prime of her life. That's why." John allows himself to be manhandled to his front, so the masseuse could rub down his neck and chest. "You know it's true."

"This is a woman who looks at stretched out vaginas all day. How do you know that she wants children?" 

John shifts his neck until he's staring up the ceiling. Blinking away unshed pain. 

"Don't get my hopes up Rog. The world isn't fair to infertile Omegas." 

Roger swallows back an immediate fiery response. He, like many others, won't ever have to go through the humiliation and shame of being unable to accomplish the one thing Omegas are socially groomed their whole life for. To conceive a child.

John has lost not only the chance to become a parent, but also many potential partners.

Like Veronica. 

"Maybe not the world, but you can't predict whether she is." Roger adds in a much softer voice. Matching the rooms calm atmosphere.

John doesn't look at him. "Perhaps so."

Their two masseurs share a quick look, before rubbing the two Omegas down from their feet up to their shoulders once more. Trying to lighten the mood again when an uncomfortable silence falls over the room. 

Rogers masseur especially finds a good pressure point on the underside of Rogers foot. Kneading into it until Roger melts into the bed into a gooey puddle. 

John watches him bite back a moan with a small smile. Holding back a breathy sound himself when two skilled fingers brush over his erect nipples. 

"It's good to be relaxed this close to your due date." Rogers masseur adds quietly when he has the blond all boneless again. 

"Oh I won't be relaxed for too long. Meeting my in-laws for the first time next weekend." 

The man chuckled warmly while his fingers press into the curve of Rogers foot. "You're good at stalling than."

"The best." Roger hums proudly. Eyes closed in bliss. "Though now I'm a bit nervous, they're probably not amused by the whole situation, with them being conservative as hell." 

It's not that Roger thinks he's hard to like or isn't good at making a first impression, but Brians parents know Roger had fallen pregnant months before he and Brian got together. Let alone be mated. 

He won't be making a first impression in a few days, because they already have a clear image of what he is. 

And it's not much good. 

He is everything but a classic conservative Omega. He'll have to pull tricks our of his old box to convince them he can be a part of their family with Brian.

"Oh you're so lovely. I'm sure they'll approve of you." The masseur reassures him quietly. 

"And if all else fails, you can pretend you need to lay down for a bit." John suggests with a soft smile, which doesn't quite put Roger at ease yet.

~~~

Roger never had a bad childhood by society's standards. Neither did he have an odd one.

He couldn't quite remember a time before he was groomed to be a submissive Omega. He was taught how to behave accordingly and desirably with sickening sexual undertones Roger only later realized had traumatized him.

This was by any means not abnormal. All the Omegas in his grade had after school training and took homemaker courses. 

But that didn't soften the blow when his parents arranged him an Alpha at the age of 16. 

The man was nearly 50 years old. 3 times his senior.

But also had he owned one of Britains most prosperous chain restaurants. 

That was apparently Rogers worth in the eyes of his parents. A few million pounds and a good name for their child's innocence.

It had taken Roger many years to figure his value could not be expressed in money. 

And still has he never completely gotten rid of his low self-worth. It's nearly impossible with a magnifying glass on him due to the band, his lack of fucks to give, clothing style and the obvious pregnancy. 

People treated him like the untamed Omega he was. He let them. 

Call him degrading names, talk about him, fuck him, give unsolicited advice. 

Being with Brian had made it a little easier. Of course sometimes Roger still wonders if he's worth it, when Brian holds his hair back while Roger throws up, or when he asks the poor Alpha to run to the store 10 minutes before closing. 

After they got mated Roger was put at ease. A small part of him was relieved to have accomplished the one thing he was brainwashed into working for since he was a child. 

Another part of him hates himself for giving into the role of the submissive homemaker his parents had pushed him to be.

It's a constant battle.

His own self hatred, social pressure, his upbringing and parents- versus the new carefree person he's created and tried to cling onto ever since running away from home. 

"Take as many biscuits as you and the little one like." Ruth smiles warmly, showing Roger and Brian a bowl with sugary goods. 

Rogers mouth waters at the sight. 

He knows what Brians family would find fitting behavior for a young Omega, after a childhood of grooming and indoctrination Roger knows how to be a well behaved Omega.

He wonders why she's testing him. It's only cruel. At a young age he's learned to always refuse second portions. As a proper Omega should. 

"I'm okay." 

How embarrassing it might be to dumb and quiet himself down, it would make for a smoother first meeting despite the unorthodox manner Brian and he came together. 

Brian raises his eyebrow in surprise. He hasn't seen Roger refuse food of any kind in weeks.

But he can sense his Omega is stiff and nervous. The two of them are squeezed on the tiny couch in Brians childhood home, Roger is propped up on some pillows while Brians parents are seated opposite of them with excited smiles. 

The Alpha intertwines his hand with Rogers', which were neatly folded in his lap, in a silent attempt at comfort. 

"I like the new drapes, mum." 

The awkward silent caused by Rogers lack of input in the conversation, always staring at his lap and his short lifeless answers, only given when he directly is addressed, make the evening stiffer than anticipated before.

Ruth instantly perks up and takes on the new subject smoothly, with her legs crossed and tea in her hands. 

"They're quite lovely, aren't they?"

"They're orange." Harold huffs in exasperation. Like they had discussed the drapes a hundred times before. 

Ruth turns to the young couple on the couch and pretends her Alpha isn't there. 

"Your dad thinks they're dreadful, but it was time for a change. I was thinking of picking up some vases to match the-"

"Ow." 

Roger winces when the baby's foot kicks him hard in the lungs. He instinctively squeezes Brians hand to keep himself from making any more obnoxious noises.

His cheeks heat up at the realization he'd interrupted Ruth in the middle of her sentence. 

Of course everyone in the room caught his pained shudder, when Roger reopens his eyes, three sets of brown eyes are focused on him.

"I'm sorry." 

Brian eases a hand over his rippling belly where they can see the outline of the baby's feet kicking under his shirt. "Are you okay?" 

Roger hums. Guiding Brians hand down to where the baby is knocking. 

"If you need to lay down or put your feet up-"

"I'm okay." _Please don't make this harder than it already is._ He glances up at Ruth through his eyelashes. "Sorry for interrupting." 

"Don't be ridiculous. I know what it's like, Brian was a very wild baby too." Ruth smiles sympathetically, refilling Rogers tea and putting a biscuit on the side with a wink. "You're in the final lap."

"Hang in there." Harold adds with a kind smile which Roger tries to return through another tremor of pain. 

He finds it all rather confusing. They seem quite okay with the pregnancy, despite Brian warning Roger that his parents are traditional. 

Instead of dwelling on it, Roger decides to play it safe and keep himself quiet. 

Brian scoots impossibly closer against Roger on the tiny couch. His concern becomes more evident when he notices how rigid Roger sits beside him. Not only is he shuddering, but stiff. Brian tries to rub some of the pain away and hopefully relax Roger into acting like himself. 

"I hope our Brian is taking good care of you." Harold watches them intently. His expression almost playful.

"Dad!"

Roger once more squeezes Brians hand. _I love you._ "He is. I'm nothing but grateful." 

"I have looked forward to meeting you ever since I saw you all perform in Cornwall. Must have been a year ago now." Ruth hums. 

It takes a deep breath, but Roger speaks up. But only because his parted lips have Ruths eyes twinkling. 

"Do you like the music?" 

"I find it quite lovely." 

Harold clears his throat beside her- Rogers heart sinks. The tall Alpha back into the cushions of the comforter with crossed arms. "As much as I admire your work so far. There are more productive ways to spend time, I must add." 

Brian resists rolling his eyes. "The band is doing quite well actually. We're playing grand venues." 

This makes Ruth glow with pride, which makes Rogers insides warm. 

"I saw that Rainbow concert on the telly the other day." She grins, clasping her hands. "Oh you're all so talented!"

"Is your degree doing quite well too?" Harold cuts in. 

Brian straightens his back at the sudden change of tone in his fathers voice, which makes Brian defensive. If Roger was a cat, his ears would flatten to make himself smaller. 

"Results will be in next Monday. Roger and I did really good."

"Doesn't matter how well you did if you're not making good use of your education. Four years of astrophysics and you?" Harold directly addresses a caught off guard Roger. Who's been avoiding eye contact with the other Alpha all evening. Which he'd learned to do ever since he was a child. "Culinary arts or history?"

"Biology." 

"Impressive." Harold blinks in surprise. Any other day, Roger would have been smug. Now he feels like he might have lost some points. "Not that it'll come in handy as a stay at home parent. Or musician." 

"Dad-"

Just as Brian began to raise his voice, Ruth clasps her hands together loudly. 

"Roger, why don't you come help me with the dishes?"

Her tone is sharp and leaves no room for argument. 

Roger blinks up at Ruth, who comes to stand in front of him with stretched out arms, while giving disapproving glares at her two Alphas over her shoulder.

"Uh, yes. Of course." 

He hates how small he sounds. But swallows his pride to come across as a meek Omega.

It takes both Ruth and Brian to lift Roger out of the soft couch cushions, before he can follow Ruth into the small kitchen. His feet are tired and swollen, and his back groans in protest at having to support Rogers enormous belly, but he doesn't want to leave Ruth waiting. An Omega is the housekeeper, pregnant or not. He'll have to swallow his discomfort and do what's expected of him. 

The second he's turned his back on Brian and Harold, the Alphas continue to argue with one another.

In the kitchen, instead of handing Roger a towel and soap, Ruth grabs him a high chair and motions for him to sit down.

He has the dreadful feeling that he's about to be told off. His palms are clammy and he's sweating through his thin white shirt. 

He regrets asking Brian to meet his family. 

Especially when Ruth turns to him with her hands on her hips and a scowl.

Roger wishes he could sink into the foundation of the house. He has to keep himself from physically shrinking his head into his shoulders. 

"Oh Darling, they always argue about the whole music thing. I just wanted to get you out of immediate crossfire." Ruths eyes soften at the sight of him. Trembling on the uncomfortable chair with his pregnant belly and young blue eyes. 

She wishes it was appropriate for her to brush away his hair from his face, but she has a feeling he'd might topple off his chair. 

"I can tell this isn't really you. I can see you biting your tongue and holding your breath." 

Roger blinks. His mouth sealed carefully while he rubs his bump in slow round motions. 

"Brian had always been too argumentative to mate someone truly timid. I know you're perhaps  just shy around new people, or you think we're upset over the situation." Ruth thinks out loud, before gently placing her two old hands on Rogers aching shoulders. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, but I hope one day you'll be more comfortable around us. Maybe once the baby is born and some of the tension has ebbed away, we can have a lunch together."

Now it's Rogers turn to he taken aback. 

He'd thought he'd been a quite convincing timid Omega, but clearly Ruth could see his character through his well practiced Omega act. 

She squeezes his shoulders and smiles down at him warmly. Allowing him to take a moment, before giving her a genuine smile in return.

"I'd quite like that." 

Ruths entire face lights up. Roger feels himself relaxing alongside it.

"Great! Now let's do some dishes, before checking whether our men have ripped each other to pieces this time."

~~~

"Where were you?" Is the first thing Brian says when he closes his bedroom door behind Roger. 

The blank faced Omega leans against the post of Brians childhood bed with his arms crossed over his belly. 

He is a bit more relaxed now that he can drop his façade, cramped together in Brians tiny bedroom after finishing an awkward dinner with Ruth and Harold, but that doesn't take away the tension in his aching shoulders or the heaviness of his mood.

"What?"

"It was like talking to an empty shell. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

Brian physically forces himself to relax. His back against the door and his arms flexing against his sides. After he takes a deep breath, he cocks an eyebrow out. "Did I miss something?"

 _Just over 16 years of abuse and trauma._ "No." Roger shakes his head. 

Brian can't take it anymore. In two long strides he closes the space between them and wraps his two arms around Rogers stiff body. He ducks down enough to make eye contact, and feels himself deflate when he sees tears swimming in Rogers baby blue orbs. 

"Than why did you put up such an act? They're just my parents."

Brian gently rubs the sides of Rogers belly while he intently smiles down at him 

"You told me they were conservative."

"Not the 'silently kneeling Omega' sorts. Christ." Brian snorts, but Roger doesn't find it amusing at all and grows stiffer against his Alpha. "You didn't have to put up a front like that."

Roger can't step back or forward, trapped between Brian and his bed. Still, the hurt in his expression makes Brian pause-

"My parents send me to after school homemaker classes ever since I was five years old. I was told to be quiet and obedient since the day I was born or risk harmful punishment. I was sold to an Alpha when I was 16. That's normal. What did you think I had in mind when you told me your family was conservative?" 

Brian blinks. Realization hits him hard. "Roger..."

But Roger shakes his head to silence him. "Yes. I was sure they already loathed me for getting pregnant out of wedlock, and we still haven't gotten engaged by the way-"

"I meant to-"

"You have no idea what it's like!" Roger pushes at Brians chest. The Alpha doesn't move or care that his parents might hear Roger. 

He keeps quiet while Roger finally lets it all out. "Being an Omega is just a series of traumas and abuse inflicted on you for a whole lifetime. I have been treating like trading goods for so long, still it shocks me how little people think of me. I don't even dare to tell you half the things I go through, because I know you'll freak out."

"Even now that we're mated?"

Roger sniffs.  "Yes."

"I'm sorry." Brians shoulders deflate, before he presses his forehead against Rogers. 

Instead of pulling away, Roger wraps his arms around Brians neck and allows the Alpha to take most of his weight. His belly is presses flush between Brian and himself, it's intimate enough for Brian to feel the lazy kicks and punches of their cramped baby. 

"Don't apologize, just talk to me, you make my life bearable." Roger lowers his voice and eyes. "What do your parents expect of me? When will you ask me to marry you? What baby names do you really like? I need open communication." 

"Roger..."

"It's all too much right now." The Omega whimpers under his breath. Completely riddled with hormones after such an emotionally taxing day.

Instead of trying to rationalize with his mentally exhausted Mate, Brian leans in to capture his lips in a tender kiss.

He cups Rogers tense jaw and massages his face in a slow caress. 

The Omega hums into the unexpected kiss. His back is relaxing against the bed frame when Brian pulls back again after only a couple of seconds. 

Still he keeps Roger in place, his face angled up so he can maintain eye contact. 

"My parents love you. I'll marry you when our baby is born." Brian promises the hormonal Omega. "If that's what you want, after I properly propose to you? I like the names Elijah or Jimmy for a boy, Sally and Tori for a girl. But it's up to you, because you can think of more interesting names than that. I'll communicate my thoughts more expressively with you from now on. Now would you like me to draw you a bath?"

Roger pecks his lips again. Eyes twinkling. 

"Only if you join me."

~~~

Brian has known Roger for over three years now. The second they met they became close and had an instant connection.

And still he is learning how exactly the Omega operates. 

It is a nearly impossible task to understand Rogers motives now that he's nine months pregnant and swerving between hormones and mood swings.

It's quite difficult to make sense of Rogers actions or predict the next thing he'll do.

Not that Brian is complaining when the Omega climbs into the bathtub after him, settling on Brians lap and begins to caress Brians cock- right after a sharp shouting that the Alpha had definitely deserved due to the miscommunication that had left Roger in an insecure position.

That's why Brian had expected to pamper Roger tonight, not the other way around. 

"What are you doing?" Brian whispers, watching a completely naked Roger straddle his thighs in the hot water. 

The Alphas hands come to rest on Rogers hips. 

"I want to touch you for a bit." Rogers hand slides up and down Brians already stirring cock. The water eases the slippery movement. "That's okay, right?" 

Roger is truly beautiful. 

Brian can only blink twice to make sure he isn't dreaming. 

Not that it helps, the bathroom is humid and foggy from the baths steam. Roger before him is damp and flushed with the waters heat.

He's breathtaking. 

Naked and warm against Brian, with his strong thighs and long eyelashes. His pregnancy doesn't make him any less sexy. Instead his full and big belly aroused Brian embarrassingly bad. The sight of Rogers Mating mark on his neck makes Brians cock fill steadily, it's a reminder that Roger is in fact truly his.  

Roger stares up at his Alpha with the biggest, bluest eyes. His golden skin glistering wet as are the tips of his messy hair.

"Brian?" 

"You don't want me to touch you?" Brian asks softly, reaching out to brush Rogers hair out of his face. Effectively getting Roger even wetter. "Hm?"

"Maybe later. Let me now, please."

Brian chokes out a moan when Rogers clever hand twist around his cock and his thumb brushes over the sensitive head. 

Roger grins in response, leaning forward to swallow the next noise Brian makes with a tender kiss.

Two devious eyes stare up at Brian through hooded eyes, while he continues to lazily jerk Brian off under the waters surface. "Try to be quiet."

Brian doesn't have the space to spread his legs further like he instinctively wants to. He doesn't dare to move much in fear of Roger slipping off of him, or make too many suspicious noises for his parents to hear. 

He can only lean back against the porcelain and let Roger do with him whatever he wants. 

Lust pools in his lower belly at the idea alone.

"I can't help myself." Brian lowers his hands to Rogers hips again to surrender to the pleasure. "You got this effect on me."

The Omega keeps quiet, but Brian doesn't miss the blush high on his cheekbones from the praise.

Roger holds onto Brians shoulder with his free hand to steady himself. The pressure of Rogers body on his thighs sends hot burning lust through Brian like electricity.

The Omega knows Brians body too well. Knowing exactly how hard to grip Brians cock and how fast to pump him in order to make Brian dizzy for more.

His long slippery fingers twist up and down Brians now completely erect cock.

It is embarrassing how fast Roger can make him hard. 

Roger leans in to trail kisses down Brians jaw, down to his neck. Which forces the Omega closer into Brians lap and their bodies to sit flush against each other. 

Brian swallows hard when clever teeth nibble over his sensitive Adams Apple.

"You're a tease." Brian pants. Chest heaving. 

Roger squeezes the base of his cock as a warning. Brians hips jolt and throws his head back with a chocked out groan.

"Fuck."

The Omega keeps him in place with his weight. Still kissing Brians tingling neck with wet lips. Sucking a stray mark whenever he desires. Leaving dark red spots to contract Brians pale skin. 

The lack of control makes Brians head fuzzy. 

He has to bite his lip to keep himself quiet, Roger doesn't show any remorse when he sucks on Brians left nipple, before also massaging the head of his red cock teasingly.

Brians hips buckle up and his back tenses like a bow. Mouth popping open in an 'o'.

Roger forces him into a open mouthed kiss to quiet the low whine drawn out of him. Immediately establishing dominance by licking into Brians mouth and sucking on his pliant tongue.

It's not enough do distract Brian from the oversensitive stimulation on his weeping cock. Heat begins to pool in his belly too fast, and arousal nearly blinds Brian.

He tries to stop Roger by squeezing his hips. The only thing steadying Brian, while his body is used against him. 

"Mhmmm." 

Water rocks over the sides of the bath with Brians desperate buckling up movements. 

But Roger doesn't stop glazing the flat palm of his hand over the leaking slit of Brians sensitive dick. 

In fact, the power makes Roger stronger. He pushes the Alpha back against the tub and rocks against him to relieve himself as well. While sucking Brians bottom lip into his mouth, until its red and swollen.

Brian wishes he could keep his eyes open to drink in his beautiful mate, but the kiss and touches become too heated and Brians lids flutter closed involuntarily. 

He's breathless with bliss when Roger uses his other hand to jerk him off, while the one continues to rub his angry-red head. 

The double sensation makes Brian go limp into the water. He's defenseless against his Omega.

With his head thrown back against the cool tub and his body tensed up all the way to the arch of his foot, Rogers wet hands on his steadily leaking cock sets him right on the edge of his orgasm.

Brian vaguely remembers to keep quiet when Roger is forced pull back from the kiss to take a breath. 

The still running water tap swallows some of the noises, but not all of them. Brian can't control the sound he's making with the blood rushing through his ears. 

It's all too much. His legs are shaking and his body is flushed with hot arousal. He's never been this desperate to get off from a hand job. 

"Please." 

Roger smiles, licking his lips.  "Please what?" He strokes Brians painfully hard cock faster, but making sure not to let him orgasm yet. "What do you need, Babe?"

"Please let me cum." Brian croaks out brokenly.  

As if a spell was spoken, the pressure of Rogers hands disappear off of Brians dick. 

But before he can make sense of his spluttering protests, Roger shushes him with a hand to his wet lips.

"You can cum when you're inside of me, understood?"

Brian blinks. His chest heaves desperately, while Roger steadies himself with his hands on Brians shoulders, before lifting his hips.

"Wha- Oh..." 

The Alphas eyes roll back into his head when Roger lowers himself onto his painfully hard dick.

Brian can't stop himself from arching his hips up before Roger is fully seated. His moans only muffled by another sloppy kiss. Which is mostly the two of them breathing the same humid air. 

Roger is wet and hot around him. And tight as always.

Brian continues to lazily fuck up into the tight heat without restraining himself. 

"Take me." Roger orders, resting his forehead against Brians. He clenches around the thick cock. "Fuck me like you mean it." 

That's all the encouragement Brian needs. 

He maintains intense eye contact, while pounding his teased cock into his relaxed Omega. Not caring about the water spilling over the baths edge, or the gasps he forces out of Roger by continuously hitting his sweet spot.

Rogers hips will have angry purple bruises by the morning. Brian couldn't care less. 

He grunts with every spark that sends up his cock with every thrust. 

"Fuck- Oh fucking. There." Roger moans loudly, before biting down hard on Brians exposed shoulder.

Pain shoots up his entire arm, but the extra sensation makes Brian even more turned on. 

His hunger turns into animalistic pounding. He knows Roger is close too by the high pitched whimpers against Brians marked skin. 

The Alphas orgasm is seconds away from washing over him. 

He desperately continues to rut his hips up into Roger. "I'm gonna cum. Gonna fill you up."

Roger whines in reply. 

"You're so wet for me. You're so tight." 

Without a warning, Brian puts his two fingers into Rogers hole alongside his rapidly growing cock. The extra stretch makes Rogers legs clamp around Brian. 

"You can take it." Brian knows. "You're gonna take my knot?" 

Roger nods yes. His entire body shaking with his effort not to cum yet until Brian has.

The Alpha rocks his hips up. This time the pleasure building in his stomach and clouding his mind completely takes over. He grounds Rogers hips to thrust into his inviting heat harder, holding no rhythm but desperately searching for release.

"Yes. I'm gonna knot you. Make you mine."

Brians earth stops spinning as shockwaves ripple over his entire body.

Trails of fire pour out of him as his abused cock finally bursts inside of Roger. He continues to fuck into him, while his cock deflates. Rutting until he can't pull out anymore and he is lodged in place inside of Roger. His thick knot pressed against Rogers sweet spot that makes the Omega see stars.

"Ah. Ah, oh Bri." 

Roger humps himself up and down to gain enough friction to find his own release. The sight of Brian blissed out and sweaty before him making it easier. 

"I'm so full." The Omega whimpers with his forehead against Brians shoulder, before white light takes over and his own orgasm washes over him.

Before he or Brian can regain their usual breathing pattern, Rogers vision goes black and he sags against his strong Alpha with a satisfied sigh. 

~~~

After Brians knot goes down and he can pull out of Roger, the Omega is completely drained from all his energy.

Brian uses a washcloth to wipe down the sweat off of their bodies, and wash between Rogers legs where cum oozes out of his hole. He shudders with a tired moan when Brian touches him there.

"Hush, it's okay." 

When they're all clean again, Brian turns the water tap off and helps Roger out of the bath and onto the edge. 

He wraps the shivering Omega into the fluffiest towel he could find and makes quick work of drying him down while Roger half dozes against him. 

"I love you." Brian kisses Rogers forehead after drying his hair, making it stick out in every direction. 

Roger can barely keep his eyes open, let alone talk back. 

The Alpha sinks to his knees onto the cold wet bathroom tiles to rub over Rogers belly gently and dry down his legs and carefully between his toes. Not missing a single spot, before leaning up to press a kiss to Rogers poked out belly button.

"I love you too. Little one."

Roger lazily wraps his arms around Brians shoulders. Brian sees it as a hint to be picked up and brought to their bedroom. 

It's quite the task to lift Roger up with his current weight. But Brian manages to sweep him up bridal style, despite their bare feet and the wet slippery bathroom floor. 

Roger continues to hold onto Brians neck, until the hobbling Alpha lowers him into the mattress. Not even bothering with clothes as he pulls the blanket flush over the Omega. 

"Don't go." 

Brian smiles, sitting on the edge of the bad and stroking Rogers hair out of his face. 

"Someone has to clean in the bathroom, Rog." He explains in a soft tone. 

Roger curls up on his side, one hand under his head and the other on his swollen belly. Subconsciously protecting the baby inside of him with slow, lazy strokes. 

His closed eyelashes cast shadows over his beautiful flush face. Glowing from his orgasm and pregnancy. 

Brian could watch him forever. Sitting on the mattress and caressing his perfect mate. 

But he needs to clean the bathroom before one of his parents comes in and slips over the wet tiles in the dark. Or Roger goes to take a leak in the middle of the night and falls. 

"I'll come back soon, I promise." Brian tugs a lock of hair behind Rogers ear, before getting to his feet to mop their bedroom floor clean.

"M'kay."

The Omega can register the sound of the bedroom door closing. He tries to stay awake long enough for Brian to return. But the sex had rocked the baby to sleep and the bed smells like Brian, they had to drive for three hours to get to Brians family and the day has left Roger completely drained from all his energy. It's enough for Roger to slip into a dreamless sleep. While his Alpha cleans the bathroom in the other room. 

~~~

"I love you so much." 

"No, really. You're so perfect aren't you? Our perfect little surprise." 

"You must be so cramped up in there. Hmm, warm and cozy too. Try to come out soon. There is enough room in the world for you, but your Papa is quite stretched to the limit. It's not your fault. It's my genes I suppose." 

Roger is pulled out of his sleep by cold and two large hands cupping his belly. 

He keeps his eyes closed, because he knows he's in safe hands. Instantly recognizing his Alphas soothing voice and calming scent. 

"Hush now, your papa is trying to sleep." Brians lips brush over the tautly stretched skin of Rogers belly, where the baby's hand scraped for an escape out. The Alpha continues to draw long circular motions to Rogers belly in an attempt at soothing him and the baby, but they only see it as a game. Where Brian touches his belly, the baby pokes back. 

"You're going to be an active thing." Brian tuts. 

Roger feels the corner of his lip quirk up involuntarily. 

He continues to pretend to be asleep. Until the pressure of his bladder becomes unbearable. 

He can feel the first rays of sunlight on his bare skin and the warmth of his mate makes him too lazy to make a move. 

"You have to be good for your Papa, little one. You're a guest in there." Brian scolds their child half heartedly. Roger can hear the smile in his voice. 

Sweet lips trail kisses down Rogers exposed belly. Leaving cold wet parches in its wake.

Only now he realizes why he's cold, because Brian had pulled the blanket down to their thighs. To expose Rogers middle. 

"Just a few days longer, than you can come out and meet everyone. Kick up a big fuss and demand all the attention." 

"Don't encourage them." 

Brians touches freeze- but when he blinks up at his mate, Rogers eyes are still delicately closed.

Instead of coming back up to lay on eye level with Roger, Brian goes back to rubbing his swollen skin. Only getting more encouraged when long fingers tangle into his messy morning curls. 

"How long have you been awake?" 

Roger doesn't hold back his smile anymore. He tugs on one of Brians strands of hair, while licking his dry lips. "Just for a bit."

His voice is still hoarse with sleep. And he barely has the energy to blink his eyes open.

"Oh."

"What?" Roger grins. "Don't be embarrassed."

His eyes flutter open to meet his Alphas twinkling eyes in the morning light seeping through the curtains. 

They still smell like each other. Like sex. 

Brian too is completely naked and gave all the blankets to his shivering Omega. His curls are a messy mop on his head, but the possessive way his large hands hold Rogers swollen stomach is the sexiest part.

"Come here." Roger whispers as he tugs on Brians hair. "Give me a kiss." 

He doesn't need to be told twice. Brian shuffles up to Roger and presses his lips against Rogers sleep-warm ones. 

They're both on their sides. Roger wraps one leg around Brians middle and an arm around his neck to deepen the kiss. Forcing the Alpha closer.

Brian hums appreciatively, keeping control of the kiss by cupping Rogers face and determining the pace. First he teases Rogers bruised bottom lip with cautious licks, then he sucks the swollen skin into his mouth and tugs relentlessly. Only nibbling enough to make Roger rock his slowly hardening cock against Brians stirring morning wood. 

They're both completely naked. It's easy for Brian to slip a finger into Rogers wet hole the same time he slides his tongue into Rogers open mouth.

"Oh..." Roger hums, his arm tightens around Brians neck.

The Alpha sets a slow pace. He knows how to get Roger worked up. Lazily flicking his tongue in and out of Roger, while he pumps his long finger into his tight heat at the same pace.

The pressure of his full bladder alongside the well aimed lazy thrusts of Brians finger, makes Roger squirmy. He tries to communicate his problem with Brian, but he's met with a gentle slap to his ass when he tries to wiggle.

"Hmm, Bri." Roger whimpers. 

Another finger easily joins the first one. Rogers slick eases the way for them. Scissoring sluggishly inside of him.

He tries to rock onto Brians hand. For a change of angle just off his bladder or less teasing on his sweet spot, but Brian is having none of it. He hooks Rogers leg higher up his waist and curls his fingers right against Rogers bundle of nerves.

Roger quivers and exhales. He becomes light headed with arousal. Searing sparkles spread from from his hole to the rest of his body.

Brian cleverly presses his thumb to Rogers swollen clit. Roger knows that he's not going to last.

Broken moans spill from Rogers open lips. The friction and stimulation on his most sensitive parts leave him limp in Brians mercy with pleasure. 

Brians tongue licks into Rogers mouth possessively. Simply to drown Rogers high pitched whines. 

The wet sound of Brian pumping in and out of him makes Roger flush sheepishly. He's so turned on slick wets the inside of his thighs.

Brians pheromones aren't helping at all. His husky scent makes Roger want to roll over and beg for his knot. 

He clenches around Brians fingers when he adds a third one and speeds up the pressure on his clit. Not once taking a break while he fucks his Omega open. 

"I'm gonna-" He gasps against Brians mouth. His lips slick with saliva. 

Brian uses the slick from Rogers hole to ease the way to rub electrifying circles on Rogers clit. 

He thrusts his fingers faster into Rogers squelching hole. Keeping them pressed on his abused sweet spot.

"Relax, Rog. Let me touch you."

Rogers skin is covered with a thin layer of swear and he prickles all over. 

The pressure of Brians fingers is too much, but he tries to comply. Curling himself closer to Brian and unclenching his jaw. 

"Please." He begs, in between heaving pants. Rocking back against Brians fingers sluggishly. "Please, Bri." 

The Alpha tugs on Rogers swollen lip with his teeth to torture him more. He keeps fucking Rogers wet hole, until the Omega has to squeeze his thighs together to keep himself from spilling. 

"You're so good for me. Always so wet for your Alpha." 

Rogers brain short-circuits when the heat pooling in his belly becomes overwhelming.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Brian asks low in his throat, as if Roger hasn't been on the edge for what feels like forever. 

Roger whines incoherently. He's a sight to behold with his closed eyes and flushed cheeks. Brian wishes he could take a picture of this moment, desperate tears rolling down Rogers angelic face.

"Then cum. You can let go." Brian adds, letting his hot breath tickle Rogers ear. His fingers buried deep into the sloppy hole. "Cum."

Fireworks explode behind Rogers eyelids.

His entire body tenses up, his head thrown back and his toes curling up hotly while he anchors himself on his Alpha, before total euphoric release washes over him.

An unfamiliar pressure releases alongside his orgasm.

"Ah- oh, fuck." 

Roger cries out and jerks against Brians clever fingers, held still and pressed against Rogers sensitive clit. 

Hot slick rushes out of Rogers hole, he shudders against Brian and wets his fingers when he rocks through a shockwave. 

Warm wet liquid squirts out of Rogers hole on the next electric wave.

"Fuck." Brian curses, watching Roger come undone with a burning stare. He continues to press his fingers into Rogers hole, but eases on the pressure on his oversensitive clit. "You're so good for me."

Roger hides his flushed face in Brians shoulder. Aftershocks continue to shudder through his body.

"That felt good didn't it? Hm?" Brian asks.

Roger tries to reply, _Yes, so good_ , but he can't quite find the words while he continues to gasp against Brians skin. 

"You're so wet." Brian praises, teasing the blond by brushing his thumb over Rogers abused clit.

Roger keens. His thighs shudder and another wave of wet slick squirts out of him. 

Brian quickly removes his finger, rubbing Rogers lower back soothingly as he hugs his spend Mate close to his chest. 

"I read that Omegas are more sensitive close to the due date. I just didn't know you were a squirted."

"Neither did I." Roger pants. Eyes falling closed again. 

~~~

That same morning, after a semi-bearable breakfast, Brian and Roger are off to their home in London again.

The goodbye isn't as awkward as the greetings the day before. Roger welcomes Harolds pat on the back, and the tight hug from Ruth with a grunt.

"You'll be okay, dear. If you need any extra hands or advice, I'm but a phone call away." 

"We know, mum." Brian kisses her cheek while Ruth hesitantly puts her palm to the round of Rogers belly.

Roger stands with his hands on his lower back, his hips cocked forward to balance out the added weight. Jutting his belly out further in the classic pregnancy stance. 

"But thank you." Roger speaks up. Meeting the other Omegas kind dark eyes. "I'll keep you to that."

Ruth cups the underside of Rogers belly with a giddy smile, turning to Harold excitedly. Who's standing inside the house just behind her.

"I'm going to be a grandma."

"I know." He chuckles. "And I'm going to be a grandfather, now let the boys go. Roger can't stand on his feet for so long."

"Right, sorry." Ruth takes a deep breath. Patting Rogers belly, before pulling Brian in for another kiss on his cheek. Forcing the Alpha to crouch a bit. 

"Take care of them, will you?"

"Yes mum." Brian promises for the millionth time. He resists looking at his watch, knowing full well they've already missed their bus. "Will do."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He pulls away to step back from the front door. Taking Roger in stride by supporting his lower back. He waves at his smiling father. "See you soon."

"Don't be a stranger, Roger!" Ruth calls. Brian swears he can see tears in her eyes. 

Roger looks over his shoulder to wave as well, "I won't!" 

He allows Brian to lead him towards the end of the May's property and towards the bus stop. His swollen feet drag him along and his baby happily kicks when he's juggled around by Rogers walking. 

As much as the Mays have been incredibly inviting and unexpectedly accepting towards him, Roger is happy to go home. 

He rests his head against Brians shoulder. 

The Alpha kisses his brow. "Are you okay?"

"Just wanna be home, where the baby will be born." 

"Okay." Brian smiles, watching Roger rub his belly protectively while they stroll down Brians old neighborhood. This close to the due date Omegas want to be close to their next, where the baby will be safe once its born. 

"Let's go home, beautiful."

~~~

"There's a reason why these clothes are left." 

"And why is that, Darling?" 

"Because they're all shit." Roger comments dryly. 

They're in their living room together. Brian and John are rounding up their last personal belongings out of their dorm rooms, while Roger and Freddie are going through their last trash bag of second hand clothes they hadn't managed to sell over the past few months. 

"That's bullocks. There must be some idiot out there who needs a-"

Roger holds up an orange Christmas themed sweater, with a brown chunky stain on the front. 

He raises his eyebrow at the Alpha, who's sleekly moved from the couch to sit on Rogers yoga ball. Bouncing happily while he thinks of how to sell the piece of clothing Roger holds an arm length away. 

"A?" Roger asks, still standing with a questioning look.

"A original Mick Jagger sweater, knitted by his sweet grandma. He always took it with him on tour, it's seen rough times. But he loved it dearly." 

Roger snorts, throwing the bizarre thing in the general direction of Freddie's face to throw him off balance.

"Fine, we can sell it with that story." He rubs his painfully aching back with a grimace. Kneading his own thumbs into the overused muscles there. 

The baby has dropped low in his pelvic area, making Rogers uterus push away his other organs insistently. It's hard to breathe and his bladder control is nonexistent. The pain and the knowledge that he's going to give birth keep him in the house most of the day. 

Freddie smiles triumphantly, folding the gross sweater on a neat pile on the couch's edge. 

"Oh you don't have to thank me. I'm only a creative genius." 

Roger rolls his eyes, stepping forward to shoo Freddie off of his yoga ball.

"Aww a little longer?"

"My back's killing me, Fred." 

It's interesting how the living room has two sets of couches and three comfortable armchairs, but Roger always has to ask everyone to get away from his yoga ball.

He even caught John absently bouncing on it one morning, while he was watching the morning news.

"Oh fine." Freddie huffs and gets up- Roger tries not to be jealous of how smoothly he moves compared to his slow clumsy pregnant body. 

The Alpha helps Roger lower himself onto the yoga ball. His legs spread and spine straight. 

It's not exactly comfortable. He can't quite bounce the way the others do, but it helps to roll his hips in circular motions. Relaxing his cervix and lower back. 

It looks a bit ridiculous, perhaps sexual. Seeing Roger slowly rolling his hips on the plastic thing, but at this point Roger couldn't care less what he looks like while trying to relieve himself.

"Want me to hold your hands, Dear?" Freddie offers with a smile.

It's one of the birthing positions Veronica had suggested. The Alpha holding Rogers hands while he sits on the bouncing ball.

It would be good for the stretch of Rogers back, but there's still a trash bag of clothes they have to sort through and decide what's truly unsellable and what deserves another chance. 

"You should continue to look through our stuff." Roger sighs, rubbing growling his belly while he rolls his hips. "I'm so hungry."

Freddie's heart melts at the sight. 

"Jim is making you food, can you hang in there for a bit longer?"

"It's not me! The baby is hungry." Roger scowls- but with his hip movement and enormous belly it's anything but effective.

"Of course, ask the baby to hang in there, will you?" Freddie winks, before strutting to the trash back on the couch. 

He opens it with a nose wrinkle. Optimism sinks into his shoes.

"I hadn't expected it to be that bad."

The items are worse than the Mick Jagger sweater. In fact, Freddie finds the smell as unbearable as the sight.

"We do still need the money to pay off our debts. Got an angry letter from the bank again." Roger comments with a sigh. "But you couldn't pay someone to take this stuff from us."

Freddie closes the trash bag before his gag reflex sets in. "They'll think we got this from a cemetery."

"Or a morgue."

"We stole it off of corpses with our own bare hands." 

"Scraped it off their rotten flesh and wore it like a price." 

That's when Jim steps out of the kitchen. Eyeing between his boyfriend, dressed in only his boxers, and Roger, who's riding the yoga ball while talking about dead bodies.

"Should I go back into-" 

Roger gasps when the scent of delicious food curls into his nostrils, the source of the bacon and onions smell in Jims hands.

"Stop! What do you have there?"

Jims face lights up, turning back to show Roger a deep plate of watery goods. "Irish stew! How my mum used to make it."

Rogers mouth waters at the sight of the cooked mushy potatoes. 

"Gimme please!" 

He makes grabby hands for the Alpha. Who complies with an honored grin. 

"I made it for you! Remember?" He reminds Roger while handing him the plate and a fork from his back pocket. 

The Omega balances the warm plate on his belly. His eyes flutter closed at the amazing smell. 

"Oh Jim, I could kiss you." Roger moans around his first mouthful.

Freddie raises his eyebrows. He's been silently watching the exchange like a hawk.

"You don't have to." Jim chuckles warmly, his chubby cheeks flushed red from the praise and his hands behind his back while he receives the compliments he deserves for slaving away in the kitchen for hours. 

Rogers mouth is stuffed with stew when he replies. "No but I want to! This is good." 

"Enough flirting or I'm telling Brian." Freddie warns sharply, stopping Jim from answering again.

The Alpha takes a cautious step back from the yoga ball with raised hands. 

Roger rolls his eyes while he continues to eat. 

"I'm not joking, Jim! He's trying to get with you only for your cooking. Not because he loves you like I do. Don't fall for it."

The Alpha wraps his arms around Freddie's waist and kisses his worried frown away. 

"Fred, I'm gay."

"But does Roger know that?" Freddie asks as if the Omega isn't in the same room as them.  Pouting up at his amused boyfriend. 

Roger scoffs from his seated position, not looking up from his delicious meal while he speaks. "Shut up and search through that pile of junk like the self proclaimed creative genius you are." 

Freddie scowls at him. Arms crossed between him and Jim as he turns back to his Alpha. 

"He's being mean." 

"He's nine months pregnant." Jim replies helplessly. 

Freddie narrows his eyes. 

"Fair enough." 

~~~

Brian has been a vegetarian for most of his life. He initially changed his lifestyle because of his love for wildlife.

Then when he was 10 years old, he saw a documentary about the meat industry. The images of the cows being slaughtered mercilessly, crying out and kicking. Chickens getting beheaded and running around spastically until their little feet gave out. Or the young sheep calling for their mothers, after being separated out of the blue. 

Brian still has shuddering nightmares from the BBC documentary. He hasn't been the same person since. 

"You're a bit pale, Bri." 

Brians wide horrified eyes are glued on the tiny screen. "Is there supposed to be so much blood?"

Roger snorts, "Yes." He lays his hand over Brians, resting on top of his bulging belly. "I'm going to squeeze a watermelon sized baby out of my lemon sized hole."

The image on the small television screen zooms in on the screaming Omegas groin area. Legs spread and opened on stirrups. Where a nurse continues to dab away leaking fluids, mainly blood. The baby's enormous head is stretching the entrance painfully. 

Brian drags his gaze away from the horrific scene, to look at his own 9 months pregnant Omega.

He nervously bites his lip and cups the underside of Rogers belly.

"How are you going to do that?" 

Roger flat out laughs. Which causes other couples in the birth class to glare at them. 

The Omega pays them no mind, he cups Brians face and plants a heavy smoosh on his bruised lips. "It's going to be fine."

"How can you be so calm?"

"Because-" The Omega on the screen cries out a piercing yell when the baby's head is squeezing its way past the ring of fire. 

Brians ears ring. Roger doesn't even blink. "People have done this since the beginning of time. If they can do it, I can do it."

"But can _I_ do it?" 

The uncertainty in his voice makes him feel ashamed of himself. He's not the one who's insides are going to be teared apart by the end of the week. 

It's Roger who's gonna have to endure the endless stress on his body. 

The sweating, the screaming, the blood. It reminds him of the BBC documentary he watched as a child. 

Brians face greenish. Roger gives the poor Alpha an encouraging smile. 

"Of course you can! Don’t be silly, Bri. I’m going to need your help.”

"There's so much blood, Rog." Brian ducks his head sheepishly. Eyes wild and white as they peer into Rogers. 

"I know."

"And then there's the protective sac around the baby-"

"Amniotic fluid." The Omega fills in helpfully. 

"Yes!" Brian all but yells. Waving his hands frantically. "And the placenta. You have to give birth to a whole baby and then you have to give birth to the placenta immediately afterwards? Who comes up with these things?"

Roger bites back another smile in consideration of Brians serious concerns. "I don't know."

"We can't have sex after the water has broken-"

"Awww."

Brian ignores Rogers pitying noises. "Once it breaks you can infect the baby. Imagine if we don't notice? Your water could leak for hours. But that doesn't mean you're in active labor. Hell, the birth might hurt so much you need to wear an actual diaper packed in ice to-"

A warm hand gripping Brians shoulder nearly sends him jumping off his chair. The Alpha looks up at the class instructor with a startle. 

"Good to know you learned a lot today, Mr May, but the rest of the class would like to focus on the video we're watching. It's not easy, but it's good to be informed."

He's a friendly, albeit condescending Beta. Balding a bit on the crown of his head.

"We were watching." Roger crosses his arms over his belly defensively. 

"It's important to pay attention."

Brian is beet red from all the other students eyes on him. He tries to sink into his chair, but Roger holds him in place.

"We paid attention."

The instructor purses his lips, cocks his hip out with a raised eyebrow. "What are the most common post-delivery complications Omegas experience?"

"Postpartum bleeding, depression, eclampsia and infection." 

Roger doesn’t even blink as smiles up at him smugly. 

"That's correct." The Beta admits, impressed despite Rogers self-satisfaction. "Could you keep the noise down so everyone else can get all the information as well?"

Just as Roger is about to open his mouth to protest, Brian squeezes his hand and nods. "Will do. I’m sorry.” 

"Thank you."

Roger watches him go and sticks out his tongue as the Betas back is turned to them. 

"Asshole."

"He's not that bad." Brian looks at Roger to distract himself from the disgusting baby on the screen. The poor girl is just brought in the world, looking deformed, purple and covered in blood. The shrilling cries send shivers down Brians spine. _Will their baby look like that?_ "How did you know the answer to his question?"

"I did not obtain my biology degree to not understand how the human body reacts to having offspring." 

"You don't know if you've obtained your degree yet." Brian smiles, but leans in to kiss Rogers soft awaiting lips. "But I believe you will."

They both stay quiet for a second, Rogers head comes to rest on Brians bony shoulder. While the Alpha rubs warm circles over Rogers belly, before on the screen the Omega delivers a slimy organ with another gush of blood and other fluids.

"Is that her liver?!"

"No, of course not." Roger scoffs. "That's the placenta."

Brian gags. 

~~~

“You know what we should do?”

Roger blinks his eyes open to look at John. “Hm?” 

The younger Omega flips to the back of Rogers thick and worn baby scrapbook. Filled not only with pictures of Roger, Brian and the rest of the pack, the ultrasounds and the nursery, but also with comments and scribbles from all the boys. Alongside memorials like movie tickets and a folder of the yoga class. 

John presents the last white blank page with a smile.

“We should take a picture of you now, a few days before the due date and end with a written epilogue for your kid.”

The two of them are sunbathing in the garden, behind the house. Roger is laid out on the lounge chair, half dozing while waiting for Freddie to pick him up to go to university together. Where they get their exam results. 

In the meantime John is keeping him company.

The Omega had already gotten his results in the morning. Not only had he passed, but with all A’s. 

The three others had bought John a flower bouquet and a Gonzales album only he enjoyed as a graduation gift. Which John really appreciated.

In his chipper mood Roger got him to massage his feet, make him lunch and sit outside together in the scorching heat

“I’m not really in a picture state.” Roger hums, his belly has been uncomfortably crampy the whole morning. Like the time in Japan, the contractions don’t quite hurt. They’re just mildly uncomfortable. 

But this close to the due date Roger doesn’t want to panic any of his friends unless he’s certain something is wrong. Certain that something is happening to prevent unnecessary panic. 

“You look good in the sunlight!” John protests with a dimply smile. He closes the baby book, before reaching for Freddie’s polaroid camera. “I promise.”

“You’re just saying that.” Roger yawns, but closes his legs in a more modest position for the photo. 

The other Omega quickly gets to his feet to snap a picture of Roger, rubbing his swollen belly with a tired smile. 

The sun hits his face perfectly, almost hiding the shadows under his eyes from the lack of sleep. His bladder, painful kicks and cramps keep him up for most of the evenings. 

“Say cheese!”

“Just take the bloody picture.” 

John doesn’t comment on the sudden grumpiness behind Rogers words. His discomfort could only be sympathized with. 

“I know, sorry.” _Click_. “Done.”

Roger sighs, closing his eyes again to sink back into the chair. Allowing the sun to warm up his pale skin. With his hands cupping the underside of his belly where another cramp tightens his entire abdomen.

John watches him with a small smile, while waiting for the picture to be printed. 

“You look ready to pop.” 

He’s not exaggerating, Rogers once loose shirt is snug around his belly and popped out navel. His pants are low on his hips, while his shirt rides up every few minutes. 

“I want it out.” Roger pouts, taking the picture from John when it’s ready. “I am a sweaty whale.” 

“No you don’t.” John says seriously, settling down on the wooden chair again opposite of Roger, scrapbook in his lap on the last blank page.

“I think the baby will be here soon. I beg of them.” Roger chuckles while he gives the picture back to John to glue it in place. “I can’t do this for much longer, it hurts a lot.”

Johns eyes soften, brushing his fingers over Rogers when he takes the picture from him delicately. “I’m sorry.” 

Roger opens his mouth to downplay his discomfort, but before he gets the chance to, Freddie comes strutting into the garden, with a huge smile and big asymmetrical sunglasses.

“Who’s ready for their exam results?” 

“What is that thing on your face?” John shoots back dryly. 

Freddie gasps behind the enormous glasses. “These are my vintage Alain Mikli, to hide my tears if my grades are really horrible. Obviously.” 

“The results won’t be that bad.” Roger reassures Freddie, who’s never had a bad grade for something he studied for. The Alpha doesn’t credit his own intelligence enough. “I’m sure.”

“Well, we won’t know that unless we go!” Freddie smiles, reaching out for Rogers arms to help him out of his laying position. “Chop chop, we got places to be.”

It takes quite some strength and willpower to get Roger on his feet. 

His back makes an awful creaking sound and the aches in his lower abdomen begins to concern him more than he dares to let on.

Luckily he can mask his pained groan with an awkward cough. 

“See you in a bit, Deacky.”

“Don’t break down the house while we’re gone! No parties.” Freddie warns playfully. 

John rolls his eyes while he watches them go, Freddie’s hand on Rogers back to knead away any pain. “I’m not a teenager, and you’re not my parents!” 

~~~

Roger hates the London tube as much as any other sane person. But it’s the fastest most inexpensive way to navigate around the city. And towards their university.

He can’t walk all the way there anymore. Not with his nine months pregnant body.

The tube is crowded and the air is tight. Within the minute Roger is sweating and his bladder is full. 

Freddie actually has to scurry a couple of Beta girls off the priority seats for Roger, who’s wobbly on his feet from the cramps and rumbling tune. 

“My friend here is pregnant.” Freddie says from behind his ridiculous sunglasses. “In case you didn’t notice.”

“Well, there are many people you could ask to stand up. Why did you choose to-”

The girls flush with shame when Roger nearly tumbles over when the tube makes an abrupt fluctuation. Several people on the carriage make a move to catch him, but he manages to grip onto the side handle clumsily before he goes down.

“Kindly fuck-off.” Freddie scowls, waving the two embarrassed girls away. Before helping Roger sink down with a grunt.

Rogers face is pale when he takes a seat. His hands are rubbing controlled circles over his cramping left side. 

“Can’t believe those assholes. We can’t have you standing in the London tube when you’re nine months pregnant! Even if it’s just for two stops.” Freddie babbles loudly, immediately gaining an audience with his intense hand gestures and carrying voice.

Roger closes his eyes and takes a deep calming breath. Rubbing both sides of his abdomen at once to ease the increasing pressure. 

He knows these are fake contractions. 

He can tell by their location and the similarities to the Braxton Hicks he had in Japan. 

But that doesn’t mean the discomfort isn’t real.

“You’d think people would show some compassion for someone carrying a living being inside of themselves. You’re responsible of carrying the future of this world, you know. The least they can do is give up their seats like proper civilians.”

The cramp crawls up from all the way down his spine up to his navel. Roger subconsciously spreads his legs and tips his head back in another deep controlled breath.

“As if the world isn’t already bad at accomplishing carrying Omegas. If we also lack common decency, everything has gone to-“ 

A huffed out breath, followed by Roger audibly sucking in a lungfull catches the Alphas attention.

He turns to the Omega next to him, who’s not only pale and sweaty, but also has his face contorted in pain.

“Roger.”

The Omega blinks his hazy eyes open to meet Freddie’s wide frantic gaze. _Oh God_.

“Yes?”

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Nothing, just breathing is all- _Fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Roger bites his lip to hold back a pained groan as another cramp tightens the baby against his full bladder. 

This time he _is_ in pain. His lower back flares up painfully. 

“Oh fuck. Fucking shit.”

He spreads his legs further and takes another deep breath to will himself to stay calm.

“That doesn’t sound like nothing.” 

Freddie begins to fan Roger with his hands when he notices the beats of sweat rolling down his temples. The tube is hot and stuffy. Roger is close to gasping for some air. 

“I’m okay, it’s fine.” He looks at the Alpha through hooded eyes. “Just the baby being a bit difficult.” 

There’s a lot of people watching them like a hawk. 

Roger feels like an exotic zoo animal that the BBC come to document the birth of for the last news item of the day.

Freddie lays a hand on Rogers shoulder and looks him in the eye with the most serious expression possible from behind his zebra glasses. 

“We need to go to a hospital.”

“No.” 

But the Alpha puts his foot down with raised eyebrows. He glances at the wall that reads what the next station will be.

He hums, before nodding. 

“We’re getting out at the next stop. There’s the St Thomas hospital.” 

Roger narrows his seething eyes. Channeling the frustrations of his pain on Freddie. “Stop telling me what to do! I’m fine.”

“Would you stop yelling? You’re drawing a lot of attention.”

Rogers jaw drops open. “ _I_ draw a lot of attention? Really?”

But his annoyance is short lived when pressure on his lower abdomen increases and Roger has the distinctive instinct to get on his knees and spread his legs. 

He squeezes his eyes closed and rides through the pain with gritted teeth. 

Freddie gnaws on his bottom lip worriedly. Glancing between his watch, the pained Omega and the map on the wall. 

“What do you need, Rog?”

“Nothing.” 

“Some food maybe? Water?” 

The elderly woman besides them taps Rogers shoulder with a warm smile. “I have a fresh carton of orange juice if you want? Or some water.” 

“I have a granola bar!” Someone across from them calls.

More offers come in that Roger doesn’t care to register because of the ringing in his ears caused by the tube coming to a slow halt.

“I’m in pain. Leave me alone.” 

Though he admittedly feels relieved when the metro slows down. He’d rather walk the rest of the way to the University than to have twenty strangers fred over his health.

“We’re almost there.” Freddie reassures him. 

He takes a hold of Rogers hand and delicately taps the wrist. As if to give him permission to squeeze when he needs to.

Roger huffs out another deep breath. His chest heaving up and down with the effort.

“I’m not in labor, Fred.”

“Whatever you want to believe is up to you. I’d rather have you checked by a medical professional, just to be sure.”

Clearly not believing the Omega.

“I know my own goddamn body-“

The tube comes to an abrupt stop with a shriek. 

Roger is shoved hard against Freddie, who’s nearly pushes off his seat all together. 

They- and most of the other passengers manage not to fall over. Some are less fortunate and have to dust themselves off after stumbling to the floor.

The lights flicker on and off- and when Freddie twists his head to look outside of the tiny window, he sees they’ve stopped in the middle of a dark tunnel.

_”Ladies and Gentlemen, our apologies for the delay. There’s been a malfunction the tracks, constructors are looking into the problem now. Until later information we cannot continue to ride. We thank you for your patience.”_

“My what?”

Freddie’s eyes widen- and he turns to Roger.

The Omega isn’t doing too well. The Alphas panicked energy is beginning to rub off on him.

The cramps hurt. Roger really needs to pee. They’ll be late for their exam results. Did he even make it? Is his left nipple leaking? Where is Brian? Is the baby really coming? Why does his back hurt so much. 

“Oh my God.” 

“Still holding on that they’re fake contractions?” 

Roger wants to smack the cocky expression on Freddie’s face more than he’s ever wanted to before. “Freddie, if you don’t shut the fuck up I’m gon- Oww!” 

He subconsciously presses a hand to his lower belly. His other hand clamps shut around Freddie’s through a shuddering contraction that forced him to squeeze his eyes closed.

Freddie helps him bend forward in his seat, until his belly and head are hanging forward. Rubbing Rogers back with his free hand.

“Shh. You’re okay.”

Roger whimpers to the grey floor. 

Now everyone is watching with wide panicked eyes. Uncertain of what to do with themselves while a heavily pregnant Omega is clearly in pain- but the tube is stuck in the middle of the lane.

“I’m not. I want my Alpha.” Roger continues to complain. “I need Brian.”

“I know.” Freddie runs a protective hand over Rogers tense shoulder blades. Massaging the tight muscles there. 

“I don’t want my baby to be born in the London Tube.”

The Alpha bites his lip. “Me neither. But Roger, that’s not going to happen.”

He manages to make the Omega bend forward a bit further by adding pressure on his lower back. Roger hangs his neck down with a hum. 

Freddie tries to take on the same breathing pattern as the poor Omega. Who’s entire body shudders through the end of a cramp that spasms his lower back muscles all the way to his pelvic floor.

“Is he okay?” The woman who’s offered the water asks with a worried frown. 

Freddie opens is mouth to answer, but the tube driver once more interrupts him.

_“Ladies and gentlemen, the estimated time of our delay will be around an hour and a half. We’re sorry for the inconvenience.”_

“The what? Wait-” Roger panics, still in semi-fetal position. “We’ll be late for our exams results!” 

Freddie can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

“That’s what you’re worried about?!” 

Roger doesn’t reply. Too busy holding himself together while pain tears him apart from the inside.

The woman clears her throat, before handing Freddie the lukewarm bottle of water. “You’re probably gonna need this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi, comment please if you liked the chapter and want more. For writers the comment section is the only payoff we get for writing, I wrote you a 100.000 words fanfic, you tell me what you thought in a couple of sentences ;) pretty easy right?


	13. Chapter thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian needs to rush to his mate in the hopes of not missing the birth of his first child. 
> 
> A continuation of last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovies! Im in the midfle of moving to another country for university (in 4 days) im really doing my best to get everything in order snd done. Including this fic. Thank you so much for still being here after all these months.

"Hello?"

"Brian?" 

The Alpha frowns at Freddie's panicked voicw on the other line. "Yes, it's me. What's going-"

"You need to come to the St Thomas hospital." Freddie pants. The signal crackles. "Roger is having contractions!"

Before Brian has the chance to ask the billion questions that pop up in his mind- the line goes dead.

John comes strolling down the kitchen to where the Alpha stands completely frozen with the phone clutched between his sweaty palms. 

"You're a bit pale Bri." John frowns, stepping closer. "Did Roger not graduate?"

His heart is thumping loudly. 

It takes a second for Brian to register the young Omega waiting for him with a worried expression on his face.

He takes the phone from Brians stiff hands and pokes him. "Brian?"

"We need to call a cab." 

"Okay." John says without actually moving an inch either before getting more information from the shell shocked man in front of him. "Why?"

"Roger is having contractions. I think I need to go to the hospital."

His voice is barely above a whisper. And his eyes dart down to the floor so that he just misses Johns jaw falling open.

"Fuck. Oh fuck!" 

Fuck indeed.

John quickly dials the number of the taxi company to send over a vehicle as soon as possible, before pushing Brian into action.

He grips the Alphas tense shoulder and forces him to make eye contact through his hazy shock.

"Okay big guy. It's show time, no more whining coming from you. Go upstairs, pack a diaper bag and grab Rogers favorite blanket while you wait for the cab."

Brian usually doesn't like to be pushed around and told what to do, but the small shove into the stairs' direction gives him a kickstart. 

His adrenaline begins to pump. And his breath quickens, alongside the blood pumping through his veins. 

"A-and you?"

"I'm going to pick up their diplomas from the university, I'll call Sarah, Jim, Ronnie and your parents. I'll make us all some lunch and then I'll come join you at the hospital."

"Right." Brian rushes upstairs. Stumbling over his own feet as he skips two steps at the time. "Okay!"

"Hurry! Rog needs you!"

~~~

And hurry Brian does. 

He barely remembers to put on his second shoe when he hears the cab horn outside their house.

Luckily John throws it after him just before he disappears into the car.

"Where to, sir?" The chauffeur asks in an accent unrecognizable in Brians jumbled brain now.

He takes his sweet time rolling out of the suburban street. Mindful of the quiet neighborhood. 

Brians knee is jittering against the sticky carpeted floor. He wipes his sweaty palms on his pants with a grin.

"St Thomas hospital."

"Excellent."

The Alphas heart goes mad during the ride. He tries to distract himself by looking out of the window, but everyone is moving too slow. The cars are irresponsive. They hit a traffic jam.

All the while Roger is waiting for Brian in the hospital. Luckily not all alone, but without his trusted mate.

Brian wouldn't want to miss the birth of his firstborn for the world. Not even after the disgusting, traumatic video they watched during their labor class.

The taxi driver doesn't notice Brian practically digging his nails into the leather seats while imagining all sorts of doom scenarios.

Brian imagines finding Roger with the baby already half pushed out, with blood gushing out and loud piercing screams. Or worse, with the baby already in his exhausted arms. He could imagine his Omega refusing to be helped by the hospital staff because Brian and Veronica aren't there. Or bleeding profoundly like on those horrible birth videos, perhaps in a fetal way. Or send up to an operation room for an emergency c-section.

Brians chest heaves and his breath quickens. 

When they are stopped by another red light, he can't bite his tong any longer. 

"Could you please drive a little faster?"

The cab driver looks at him through the mirror with a surprised frown. That shifts into a concerned expression instantly at the state of the sweating Alpha. 

"What's wrong, sir?"

Brian can't help but break out into a grin. "My baby is about to be born!"

"Your wha- Oh why didn't you say so!" 

\- The ride to the St Thomas hospital is supposed to be at least 25 minutes. The driver manages to pull it off in less than 15.

When they arrive at the curb of the hospital Brian climbs out of the car before it even comes to a halt. 

He tips the poor confused man 300%, messily throwing the bills through the car window.

"I'm sorry!" He manages to yell over his shoulder, but the driver can't complain. Not with his extra payment.

Brian pushes his way past the patients and visitors bathing in the sun or smoking in front of the hospital. He hasn't exercised in a while, within a one minute sprint his cheeks are flushed red and sweat beats down his temples. 

Anything for his baby!

He runs across the entrance hall towards the front desk, where- Thank God- is no line.

A woman with bright red lip stick and a bored smile greets him. "How can I help you today?" 

Brians mind is racing. He taps his fingers nervously on the desk.

"My mate, my- Omega Roger Taylor is in this hospital. Having contractions."

"Are you two married?"

Brians eyes widen. "N-no."

"Hmm..." The woman frowns, not moving an inch to help Brian figure out where Roger is.

He can't have this today. Not today.

Brian rocks on his heels. Eyes darting between the woman and the files on her desk where he knows she keeps patients registered.

"Please he's my mate. And we're about to have our baby."

She smiles, arms still neatly folded in her lap. "Your first?"

"Yes." His voice comes our strained now. "Please, I'm already late."

She huffs out an exasperated sigh, before grabbing the folders beside her and skimming through the Alphabetically ordered papers.

"Name?"

"Roger Taylor."

Brian can barely hear her through the rushing blood through his ears. His sweaty palms leave prints on her desk. He doesn't care.

"Uhu..." The Beta slowly reads through the files. "Maternity wing, correct?"

"Most likely." Brian answers slowly. Not sure why _she_ is asking him. "He is nine months pregnant."

More humming from the woman. Brian finds himself digging his heels deeper into the cold white hospital floor. 

He nearly forgets to breathe when the woman pulls out a paper with Rogers full name on it. A triumphant smile on her face. 

"He's in room 235C, but I'd hurry up if I were you. He's giving birth right now."

That's all the encouragement he needed.

Brian skips the elevator when it takes longer than half a second to arrive. Instead he sprints up the flights of stairs. Diaper bag in one hand, and using his other to clutch his pained chest.

_Oh my God, I'm meeting my baby! Oh my God! Oh my- Finally._

He doesn't want Roger to give birth without his support. He dreads the idea when he finally makes it to the right floor. 

He walks down the long white hallways of the maternity ward. There's so much sweat rolling down his forehead that he can barely read the room numbers next to every door.

The sound of Omegas crying out and baby's sobbing sends his instincts on level 100.

His shirt is drenched with sweat and his heartbeat is unhealthily quick. 

He begs to God that none of the pained sobs come from Roger. Silently praying for the baby to come only when Brian is ready too.

"Roger?!"

It's nearly impossible to read and suppress a mini heart attack at the same time. Yelling out his Omegas name is probably not the smartest plan, but it's better than to dwell around aimlessly on his shaking legs. The hospital staff seems to be too busy to help him out. The other visitors around him are just as unraveled. 

He tries to wipe his forehead clean and read another sign next to the door to no avail. 

"Roger where are you? Rog?!"

"This is all your fault!"

Brian stops dead in tracks. 

The high pitched tone and familiar whine couldn't be anyone else but his mate.

"Darling, I already said that I'm sorry a million times, but I'll say it again just because you're pregnant and cranky." Freddie pauses. "I am deeply sorry for not listening to you."

"Do not blame this on my pregnancy! You should have-"

Brian lets the annoyed back and forth lead him towards the other end of the hall, where after one second of inspection, he concludes it is room 235C.

The Alpha doesn't wait to listen for any other noises.

He opens the door expecting Roger to be in a compromising position, perhaps at least as red-faced as Brian, legs spread to bring their little kid into the world. 

Only when Brian steps into the brightly lit room, he finds the Omega laid back on the clean hospital bed. Not only fully clothed with his shoes on, but with his legs crossed and calmly rubbing his belly- while he glares at Freddie.

Who in return looks sheepishly guilty.

There is no hospital staff in sight. Roger isn't hooked to any machine either. 

Brian blinks at the scene in confusion. 

His chest is still heaving, heart still pounding hard against his rib cage, and there are useless tears standing in his eyes. 

"Rog?" 

The Omegas blue eyes light up when he spots Brian standing in the doorpost with wide eyes and a duffel bag. 

"Bri! Oh thank God you're here." Roger spreads his arms in invitation for a hug. Pouting.

"Roger are you okay? How is the baby? What did the doctor say?" 

Brian doesn't hesitate as he carefully wraps his arms around his fragile mate, who's slumped against the pillows with pale cheeks. Roger looks exhausted, completely beaten up. Brian can't help but rub his nose over Rogers scent glands on his neck. Reassuring his Omega with his smell and showing him that Brian is now here to protect him. 

Roger hooks his arms around Brians neck with a hum. "I want to go home."

"That's not-" Brian leans back enough to examine the Omegas frown. He tilts Rogers chin up thoughtfully to examine him- only to find his Omega completely relaxed. Not a sign of stress or strain from labor. "I asked if you're okay? What do you need? Are the contractions getting closer together?" 

"Oh."

They both turn to Freddie, who is sitting in the plastic chair next to Rogers bed, sheepishly rubbing his arm. 

Brian had forgotten about him again. He's too focused on his pregnant Mate. 

"The contractions are over."

Brians jaw drops. 

He's not sure whether to feel relieved or sad. 

But his heart sinks into his shoes at the words. 

He had begun to look forward to meeting his child today, holding Rogers hand while he screams, helping the doctor pull the thrashing kid out, before wrapping the cold dear up in a fussy blanket- 

Brian was hoping the hold his first born child in his arms today.

But the shattering look of annoyance on Rogers face makes him swallow his complaints instantly. 

It stings. But Brian can hold his tongue. 

"What did you tell him?!" The Omega pushes away from Brians heaving chest to angrily to glare at Freddie.

Freddie stands up from the chair with two arms raised in surrender. "I called him the moment you were admitted to the hospital, darling. I thought you were in labor." 

"Even in the tube I told you I wasn't going to give birth today! For Christ sakes, is it that hard to listen."

Rogers before relaxed face morphs into a disapproving frown. Brian the worried and tense energy in the room nearly suffocate him. 

It makes his skin prickle and the sweat cooling against him doesn't help whatsoever. 

"I said we didn't have to go to the hospital in the first place, because the cramps were already over. Let alone make Brian worry like that, because you can't control your terror."

"Oh don't blame me for everything darling, you were quite panicked while we were on the tube."

Rogers gapes at Freddie just over Brians shoulder. "I panicked because you panicked!" 

"You nearly began to cry because Brian wasn't there. You were literally bend over in pain, excuse me for making sure you were okay after being stuck in the tube for almost two hours." Freddie cocks out his hip in self defense, using his fingers to count all his arguments. Brian watches between his two band mates with a raised eyebrow. The passive aggressiveness is taking a toll on all of them. Roger looks exhausted to the bone, but Freddie as well seems worn from the fear of today. "And excuse me for panicking while you were having contractions on the dirty sticky floor of the London tube!"

"That's no excuse! When I was having five hours of contractions in Japan, John didn't even panic the manic way you did!" 

Brians eyes widen. _That's new_.  "Sorry, you what?" 

But neither of them are truly paying attention to him, Freddie throws his hands up in the air. "I'm not John! I have no idea what to do when you're having painful cramps nine months into your pregnancy. Is it really that crazy that I send you to a hospital when I think you're having contractions?"

"Yes!" Roger exclaims with a similar dramatic hand gesture. "Because I want to give birth at home!"

"That didn't seem safe! Because we were on public transport for hours already and you were drained of all your energy!"

"Okay, but now that the contractions are over, why didn't you just grab a cab and come home?" Brian interjects when the shouting makes his ears ring. He can't afford permanent hearing loss. 

He lays his flat palm over the stretch of Rogers stomach where the baby is sleeping through all the excitement. Curled up and apparently not ready to come out on this very day. 

Brians swallows down a complaint. 

He didn't come to the hospital expecting his friends to be fighting, but he'd felt prepared to hold his daughter. Or son. Rock her to sleep in his arms while Roger is resting in bed from the long birth, Freddie making them all tea, while John's tinkering on the car seat to get the kid home safely. 

Instead, Rogers heated gaze shifts from Freddie's red face to Brians calmer one. The Omega takes a deep breath. 

"Funny that you should ask, Bri." His tone and condescending smile say otherwise. "Because this fucking sexist hospital doesn't allow pregnant Omegas to leave without their Alphas consent."

Brian winces, rubbing Rogers belly apologetically. 

He's heard of policies like that before, but he's never had to deal with them before he got mated or became a father. 

"So I have been stuck here, unable to get my exam results or leave, while the sexist staff checks my unchanged vagina every thirty minutes." Roger sits up in the bed, but not without a tiresome grunt. He ignores the hand Brian offers to help him move. "Despite the fact that I have explained to them that I'm not an imbecile who doesn't know when I'm having contractions and when I don't!" 

He is pale and hungry. But that doesn't weaken the fumes spewing from his lips. 

"I did not know this, Roger." Freddie mumbles, and shoulders slump in defeat.

"Well, without you we wouldn't be here." 

It breaks Brians heart just a little. He doesn't know what he would have done in Freddie's shoes. Probably something similar... 

But Roger is too caught up in his own misery to sympathize with the other Alpha at this point. 

He tugs on Brians shirt before looking up to him with those big tired blue eyes. Silently begging him to comply, his tone almost shattering whatever is left of Brians heart after seeing Freddie's face. 

"I just want to go home and be in my own goddamn bed. This hospital stinks and I am done being around Alphas today."

His tone leave no room for argument, Brian helps him on his feet without a peep, knowing full well he is only one mistake away from getting the same side eyed glares Freddie is receiving.

Despite the complaints and groans standing on the tip of his tongue, Brian keeps himself quiet as Roger is carried to his feet. _Roger has gotten heavy._ He thinks guiltily. 

Freddie grabs the duffel bag from the floor without having been asked to. Silently following the couple out of the door with his head bowed and lips sealed. 

Brian rubs Rogers back in comfort, glancing back at the other Alpha with a soft smile. He leads them towards the reception desk where he has to check Roger out, before they're clear to leave. 

"If it's any consolation, the school called to out house and asked when the two of you were coming to pick up your diplomas, John went to pick them up. Which means the two of you graduated." Brian casually slides in while they walk the long white hallways of St Thomas. 

He twists his neck to press his salty lips to Rogers dry ones. 

"Congratulations."

"Thank fuck for small miracles." Roger grumbles while wrapping an arm around Brians waist to take most of his weight. 

They've nearly made towards the exit of the hospital, and while they stroll, Roger offers his spare hand to Freddie as a silent peace offering.

It takes a second for Freddie to notice the offered hand, but he reaches for it with a brilliant smile. 

After curling his fingers around Rogers with a relieved smile, the other Alpha squeezes his hand in appreciation. 

The air is a little less tense between them. Brian can breathe more freely again, despite having to swallow his worries and disappointment of today. 

"If I wasn't so exhausted, I'd call for a party." Freddie grins.

"No wild parties for Roger." Brian warns Freddie sharply, which earns him a sharp jab in the ribs and a finger pointed in his face from his very unamused Mate.

"Don't you fucking start."

~~~

After the tube fiasco, Roger had hoped the three of his bandmates had gotten the overall lesson:

Don't stress Roger out.

Because their stress elevates Rogers alarmingly high blood pressure that comes with the later stages of pregnancy. 

The day after, he sits them all down by the kitchen table. Jim, John, Freddie and Brian. There he had explained explicitly that their level of panic only adds up to his natural nerves for the birth of his first born. 

If they panic, he shatters under the pressure. It's too much weight for him to carry his sorrows alongside theirs. If he has to focus on both he can't listen to what his body is telling him. 

At the time they had all nodded in understanding. Patting his back and telling him they understood and promised to study Rogers detailed birth plan. 

But they hadn't. Roger soon found out. 

~~~

"Are you allowed out of the house?"

The first thing Roger does when he spots his grandmother is scoff. 

"What makes you say that? Please don't go all cave man on me too."

"Brian called to tell me you were on bed-rest and wouldn't be visiting again until the baby's born." Grandma smiles, and pulls out a chair for her grandson. 

Roger sits down with a tired grunt. His feet can barely hold his current weight and his belly is stretched out far enough for his skin to feel like butter spread out too thin. 

The second he settles, Sarah picks up on his hands bawling into frustrated fists on the tables edge. 

She can't help but smile back at his familiar narrowed eyes- reminding her so much of her late husband. "So I bet you're here without permission."

"I don't need anyone's permission for anything!" The loud slam of his palm on the table doesn't come as a surprise to the older woman. 

Roger wants the baby out more than anyone. But the physical strain would be more bearable if it wasn't for him being surrounded by stressed out people all day. Cramped up in their tiny house. 

His shoulders slump down, and his fiery expression dies away for a defeated pout.

"I've had a week from hell." 

Grandma pours him a glass of orange juice and gives him a tender tap on the shoulder. That's how she communicates to Roger that he looks incredibly pathetic.

"Tell me, Dear." 

Roger wraps his fingers around his cold glass, resting the upper half of his body on the table lazily, before telling her the story of the day on the tube. How he had known that he was experiencing fake contractions, up until Freddie's worries rubbing off on him. Leaving him a bend-over pregnant mess in the tube, that had been stuck for nearly two hours. 

"But that's not all!" He reassures her loudly. His booming voice shaking the poor old man in the booth next to them awake. "Then we went to a hospital- which Freddie forced me to go to!"

"I can hardly blame him."

"Ugh spare me your sympathy for him. I told him I wasn't having contractions, plus my usual Doctor doesn't practice in that hospital. The staff didn't disappoint." 

He continues to talk about his treatment there. How he wasn't allowed to leave, and how they nearly forced him into examinations, only because they hadn't believed his word over Freddie's. Who's exclaimed upon entering the hospital that Roger was having contractions. The staff hadn't taken Rogers view on the situation in regards.

"Besides, they wouldn't let me check out until Brian was there."

"That used to be normal in every hospital back in the day." Grandma reminds him with a grim expression. 

That's not today's practices, though. So she leans over to squeeze Rogers upper thigh in reassurance. "Brian did come there to pick you up I hope?"

"Yes." Roger grumbles as he huffs a strand of hair away from his forehead. "He thought I was in labor, packed a bag with diapers and everything."

Sarahs eyes soften. "Poor thing." 

Roger flicks his wrist in annoyance. "No, poor me! He hasn't been off guard ever since. In fact, all of them are on sharp since the incident. It's been three days! The baby hasn't stirred again dammit." 

"Well, you are almost on your due date. They're bound to become more and more riled up until the big day hits. I did the same thing before your mum was born."

"Well," Roger says childishly, before crossing his arms over his belly. "I don't want their worry. The house stinks of anxiety and nervous sweat."

Sarah bursts out in a fit of laughter. 

But Roger can't join her. He's too annoyed.

"I'm hardly allowed out of my bed! They force me to stay put and guard me like dogs. I had to sneak out of my own goddamn house today like some teenager to come and see you." 

That doesn't help Grandmas amusement. Her belly shakes with chuckles as she bends forward.

Roger bites the inside of his cheek stubbornly to not copy her. He shakes his head in disapproval. "Stop laughing."

"It's just-" Grandma takes a deep breath, but her eyes are still watering. "Imagine how worried they're now. Checking all the closets and under the bed."

"Well I don't care." The Omega insists. Sticking his nose into the air.

"He's the father of your baby, of course you care."

"Well, he and the rest of them are on my very last nerve. I need some calm before the storm."

If he has to be honest, this moment with his grandmother in the elderly home has instantly lifted a huge weight off his tense shoulders. Dragged back by the weight on his front for weeks. 

His mind is clearer now that he's around someone who doesn't overanalyze his every breath and small mannerisms. 

It's rather nice for a change to be around someone who doesn't panic about the birth, because Rogers breath quickens or he rubs his tender belly. 

"Your hormones probably aren't making it easier for you, or them." Grandma reminds him as carefully as one can slide the Hormone-card to a pregnant Omega. 

But Roger scoffs. "Yes blame my hormones for the other day when I was napping on the couch I woke up to the sound of people buzzing around. So I blink my eyes open and see Brian gazing down on me- red faced, and, I quote: _You made a few strained noises in your sleep, so we decided it was a good idea to prepare a bag and call a car for the hospital_."

"They prepared a ride to the hospital, because you were sleeping restlessly?" Grandma asks while she stifles another fit of giggles. 

"I can't even sleep without them panicking over me without actually asking _my_ take on the situation." Roger rolls his eyes. "Because I was making grunting noises in my sleep. Can you believe these idiots?" 

"I don't want to imagine how much they'll panic when you're _actually_ in labor."

Sarah pauses. Her old wise eyes finding cunning young blue ones. 

She reaches out to put a warm hand over Rogers. "They should realize that it isn't about them in the end. You shouldn't feel more stressed because of their stress. You're producing enough nervousness without their help."

Her wise words nearly bring tears to Rogers eyes. His hormones have been keeping him in his toes.

After all, he's wanted to hear these words ever since he's come back from St Thomas. 

It's a paradox. On the one hand Roger friends are overbearing and too worried over small noises he makes or subconscious movements, while on the other hand their stress and nerves leave no room for Rogers own concerns. 

Effectively twisting the situation to a point where it isn't about caring for Roger, but it is him trying to reassure them that he is fine. 

"I don't even want to know how they'll react." 

The baby kicks. Roger doesn't feel weirded out when he sees the obvious print of a hand pushing against the fabric of his thin t-shirt. 

He presses his palm back against his baby's. 

"You'll know sooner or later," Grandma hums, watching him with an undying smile. 

Her similar blue eyes focus on the perfect swell of his belly, where Rogers poor shirt is stretched to its limit. "It won't be long now."

"I hope so." The Omega hums, feeling the baby's foot push against his bladder insistently. "Because I am quite done being pregnant for now." 

"Do you have a name yet?" Sarah asks out of the blue- Her old eyes twinkling as she lays a hand over Rogers to feel the baby's strong movement inside. 

"Yes." Roger says dryly. "But I'm not gonna tell you, because you'll hate it."

"That sounds promising." 

~~~

The moment Roger arrives back home all hell breaks loose. 

Brian is standing in the hallway with a red face and his hands on his hips. 

"Where were you?"

Roger can't help his heart from thumping at Brians disapproving tone, but the Omega is not submitting to his Omega instincts today. 

He waddles past Brian into the living room without as much as a glance in his direction. 

"Where are you going?"

"I am NOT yours to control!" 

The yelling sends both John and Freddie into the living room, running down the stairs to see what the commotion is about. Brian is hot on Rogers heels as well. 

When they all arrive into the living room, their combined worried frowns make Roger roll his eyes as he unzips his tight jacket. 

"You are too pregnant to be out on your own." Brian pulls on his hair in a stressed manner- but he doesn't second guess before taking Rogers coat from him and hangs it over the hook without a single exchanged word. "I can't believe you snuck out like that without telling me."

"Isn't it fucking weird I have to sneak out of my home at my age?" 

Roger looks past Brians shoulder to glare at John and Freddie. Who're sheepishly standing against the doorpost without making eye contact, unwilling to mingle into the fight, but also staying to make sure Roger is doing well. 

The Omega throws his hands up in the air. "You people are annoying- no scratch that. You're fucking crazy."

"For worrying about you?" Brian asks softly, stepping closer to Roger to offer a hug. "Hm? I am crazy for worrying about my fragile pregnant Omega?" 

The Omega allows himself to be held, but only because he's exhausted after taking the bus to his grandmother. He falls into Brians open arms and nuzzles his cold nose against Brians warm neck. He hooks his arms over Brians neck and the baby bump is pressed against his Alphas flat belly. 

"You made me a prisoner in my own home, only because I had a false alarm on the tube three days ago. That's why you're crazy."

His voice is muffled by Brians sweater, but they all heard him anyway.

Brian splays his hands on Rogers lower back, where his nerves have been splitting him up for days, it's only gotten worse since his house arrest. (Which was supposed to help him relax for the birth) 

The Alpha tries to rub the tension out of him without much success. 

"It's not just that incident that makes us protective." He insists.

"You smell very different. Like you're in danger, almost." Rogers ears pick up from hearing Freddie's soothing voice for the first time. "It's instinct that just makes me want to keep you bundled up in blankets and feed you vegetables. I know it sounds dumb but-"

"Weirdly enough I have it too." John pitches in as well. Which makes Roger pull back far enough to look at his two sheepish bandmates. "My heart skips a beat every time you let out a pained noise or you make that scrunched up face you do when you're hurting." 

Roger hadn't thought about that. 

He'd find them quite controlling and very exhausting these days. He did not know his scent had changed over time or that their hormones would come in the mix too. 

Roger hides his reddening face in Brians sweater. 

His Alpha must have noticed his shoulders slumping, without a single complaint he takes all of Rogers weight and presses him close. Their bodies are perfectly aligned, so he feels the baby's strangely strong but sluggish movements. 

"I was just at Grandmas." Roger admits quietly. 

When Brians thumb rolls perfectly over the base of his aching spine he shudders with a groan. "Oh fuck."

Instead of relaxing further into Brians before inviting hands, Roger is shaken up and pushed to his own feet by him.

"Are you okay?" Brian holds Rogers shoulders at arms length and stares into his hazy eyes with burning worry.

"Is he okay?" John asks from behind him. While Freddie is running towards the cellphone to call their midwife Veronica. 

Roger closes his eyes and grits his teeth. 

The baby better be here _soon._

~~~

Soon didn't come soon enough.

Ever since he'd snuck out to see his grandmother, Brian has made it a rule for Roger to never be in a room alone. Except the bathroom.

Meaning, Roger is constantly observed throughout the day by at least one of his friends. 

Not Jim. Because Jim doesn't have the heart to tell Roger no when the Omega wants to go for a walk alone, or take a nap without someone hanging on his every breath. 

The band is not very easy going with the newly set rules. 

Meaning, Roger is stuck at home, bored out of his mind until his baby finally decides to leave Rogers warm cozy body.

Perhaps the baby is nice and snug in there, Roger is in the exact opposite state of being.

Never in his life has he been more uncomfortable. 

"I have an idea."

Roger looks up at Freddie from where he was sulking on his Yoga ball, because he has to pee for the fourth time this hour. 

"What is it?" Roger asks miserably, while continuing to to rub his belly in the hopes of shifting his large baby off his abused bladder. 

Freddie is up rummaging in the kitchen. And despite Rogers undeniable hunger, the Alpha friend isn't known for his cooking skills. 

Moments later he returns with a cup of tea in his hands.

Roger stops his hip rolling on the plastic ball to accept the steaming herbs. 

He sniffs- eyes watering at the smell.

"Uh, what is this?" 

"An old family recipe. My mom drank it and gave birth to me within half a day. Same with my sister." Freddie smiles proudly.

Roger stares into the almost pink herbal tea. It smells incredibly strong and spicy. The baby stomps unhappily on his bladder at the unpleasant offering- Roger can barely hold back a pained whimper. 

It's been like this for days now. It's all bathroom trips and gut kicking, while Roger prays for active labor. 

_The kid needs to come out._

He glances back up at the optimistic Alpha, who's still grinning down on him.

"Come on, Dear have a taste."

"Is it really gonna get the baby out?" Roger asks doubtfully, swirling the drink cupped between his hands.

"Of course! Its the tea that got my mother into labor." 

Roger knows he's due any moment now, but he wouldn't mind pushing the baby into the right direction. Out.

"Fuck it."

Roger pinches his nose closed before he downs the rapidly cooling tea. He tries to ignore the taste, but the spices prickle the walls of his throat and he ends up couching. 

He nearly topples onto the floor, but Freddie quickly grabs a hold of Rogers shoulders to keep him in place.

"What the actual- Fred. What's in there."

Roger gags and spits into nearly empty cup. 

"It's my moms secret recipe!" 

"My tongue is on fire." The Omega tries to fan his flushed face, but nothing is cooling him down. "Help. Help me."

When Freddie is sure Roger is balanced and won't fall over, he lets go of him to rush into the kitchen and grab him a glass of milk.

Roger can't get to his feet without help, he's stuck waiting for rescue from the godforsaken ball that's supposed to help his cervix get ready for the birth. 

But like Freddie's horrendous tea and his friends overbearing protectiveness- it doesn't seem to be making much of a difference. 

"Here you go." 

Freddie switches the tea cup for a tall glass of soothing milk. Roger eagerly gulps the refreshment down.

He doesn't care about the milk dribbling onto his shirt. It'll match the patches of wetness around his nipples. 

"This wasn't worth it." Roger mumbles darkly. 

Freddie runs a gentle hand through Rogers messy hair. "Hey you don't know that! You'll be in labor within minutes, wait and see."

The Omega doesn't want to doubt Jers tea recipe, but he kinda does.

While he continues to water down his burning throat and his face slowly cools, Freddie continues to rub down the base of Rogers pained neck. Massaging the tension out of the muscles there.

Roger would have appreciated it more if he wasn't busy squeezing up his entire lower body to keep himself from peeing his pants.

Nobody warned him about wetting in birth-class or homemaker course. 

"Help me up." Roger orders when he finishes the glass of white milk. He doesn't care about the milk mustache he's sporting as he reaches out for Freddie with a whimper, because the baby thumps onto his ready-to-burst bladder again. 

He really needs to get up before he wets his favorite pair of shorts.

The Alpha quickly scrambles up to help. Roger can practically hear his heart beating through his ribcage.

"Is it happening? Did it work? Should I call Brian?" 

Roger suppresses a groan. When the baby kicks his gut again he's forced to clamp around Freddie helplessly, which doesn't help the worried back rubbing.

"Hm, want me to call Veronica too while you sit on the-" 

When Roger is steadied on his own to feet, he loosens his arms around Freddie's shoulders to push himself away. "Don't be dramatic. I just need to pee."

"That didn't sound like a I-simply-need-to-pee noise." Freddie brushes away Rogers bangs to check his clear blue eyes. Free from haze. "Does it hurt?" He adds, putting a hand between them on Rogers bulging belly. 

"You try holding your pee with a nine pound bowling ball dancing on your bladder."

The Omega fully pushes away from Freddie to waddle towards the bathroom with a scoff.

"Okay! But when you come back I have a few more labor inducing ideas. There's still castor oil, nipple stimulation, sex and pineapple!" 

Roger squeezes his eyes closed. He really just wants some ice cream and banned alone time. 

"Joy."

~~~

"And this, my lads, is Ridge Farm Studio."

Reid graciously holds the cab door open for Roger, who refuses to take his hand for support to climb out of the car. 

He glances around himself while sipping on his pineapple juice. One hand on his belly, while the rest of the band follow him out of the car.

In front of them stands a large mansion, surrounded my grass and trees.

It's huge. And it looks nothing like a recording studio. 

"This is the lovely front garden of the farm. Behind the house there is a chicken den and a fully functioning tennis field. All private of course." John Reid is a little too proud when he scans the boys' surprised reactions. "I had to pull a lot of strings to get a starting band like you on such an amazing, expensive location. But I don't disappoint."

Roger doesn't like the arrogant smugness oozing off of him. Not with his pregnancy hormones anyway. 

"It smells like shite here."

All eyes turn on Roger. Brian wraps an arm around Rogers extended waist and suppresses a smile.

Reid raises an eyebrow. "Pardon me?" 

"The smell." Roger blinks innocently. "What's going to be done about it?"

"It's a farm."

"Hm. I suppose every place has its pro's and cons. We have a tennis field, but fuck breathing, right?" 

Nobody dares to say anything else. Not even Reid, who's having a hard time biting his tongue against Rogers snide, but he knows better than to prod an irritated pregnant Omega.

Especially when Brian gives him a warning look.

"Let's continue the tour, shall we." Reid suggests with a smile. 

The rest of the band stifle their giggles at Rogers reaction. "The baby definitely won't come out when they think this is what the outside world smells like. Christ."

Reid humbles a bit, walking slowly for Roger to keep up and talking about his farm and his expectations for the next album.

Roger mood decreases with every step he takes. His feet are swollen and the sheer size of his bump makes it uncomfortable for Roger to walk. Brian tries to make it bearable by keeping him close and taking some of his weight.

But (despite the pineapple juice), the baby doesn't seem to be making any progress on entering the world. So Rogers mood turns sour.

He doesn't care about how proud Reid is of the 18th century wooden door, or the central heating keeping the place warm during the winter.

He's supposed to be their manager, not their real estate agent. 

"This is the newly build in kitchen, with brand new appliances." 

"It's small."

John and Freddie stand cramped together between the countertop and fridge. Admittedly, it would be impossible to stand in the kitchen with 3 people. Let alone the whole band and their full entourage.

"I could barely fit in there." Roger adds.

"It's what we have for now." Reid says dryly. It takes all of his willpower not to make a weight comment at Rogers expense. "I'm sure between the four of you, you can make it work."

The manager leads them into the next section of the house, which is upstairs. "Sleeping quarters!" He announces. 

"Perfect." 

Roger sighs when he sees the narrow steps ahead of him. _Too pregnant for this._

John and Freddie climb up before him, keeping an eye out for Roger as they go up.

The Omega cups his belly with one hand, while the other grips the railing for his dear life. Behind him, Brian makes sure he doesn't fall backwards. Keeping one hand just under Rogers lower back. 

Every step makes Roger grunt and huff. His stamina is nothing like nine months ago- his weight and balance aren't either. 

Nobody dares to make a comment on his struggle to get up, but he can practically hear their worried thoughts anyway. 

It takes a while, but Roger finally makes it up the stairs. 

He takes a long minute to regain his breath, his heart is thumping against his ribs from the unexpected exercise. Roger leans against the railing of the stairs with his head hanging down.

Blood rushes to his cheeks and he slowly finds himself able to see clear again.

"It's quite hot in here." Freddie comments softly when he sees sweat beating down Rogers temples. 

John tries to fan the poor Omega with his hands. "Probably the central heating."

Reid doesn't laugh. 

When Roger finds the strength and energy to continue, their manager opens the first of four doors in the upstairs area. 

"These will be your beds. There are three bedrooms in the main house. The rest of staff has another building on the other side of the farm."

Roger and Brian step into the fully furnished room first. 

Without hesitation, they both try the bed. 

Brian lends Roger a hand to pull him up, while he himself flops down unceremoniously. 

They glance around while bouncing on the old mattress. Roger thinks about how he could comment on the disgusting old decor, the odd smell, mysterious wall stains or the fact that the place is too cramped to fit in a crib.

Instead of saying all that, he glances up at Reid. Who has a painfully hopeful smile on his face.

"The bed is squeaky. How do you expect Brian and I to have sex in here?"

Yes. There was no answer for that. 

Instead of answering Roger, Reid pushes away from the bedroom door to show John and Freddie their rooms. 

The Omega huffs in response of being ignored. 

"Well, fuck you too."

"Be nice." Brian smiles at him, upside down as he's laying flat on his back. 

Roger starts to climb to his feet clumsily. Shuffling backwards with a hand underneath his weighted belly to stay balanced. 

"Give me a break." The pregnant man huffs. "He's the one acting like a bougie prick." 

Instead of laying around, Brian crawls up to help his Omega to his tired feet. 

He steadies him with two hands on his hips. But instead of letting Roger go like the Omega expects him to, once he's regained his balance- the Alpha pulls Roger aside.

He presses the pregnant Omega against the bedroom wall, something that Roger at first can't appreciate. 

"Brian, the tour-"

Brian holds Rogers arms still against the wall, their noses almost touching when he leans in to steal a soft kiss.

Rogers defensive scowl melts away almost instantly.

He relaxes in Brians grip, in response Brian loosens his hold and pecks Rogers wet lips in praise. 

The Omega smiles into the kiss. The baby likes it too, pushing its tiny hand out against the walls of Rogers belly.

"Okay," Brian continues to brush his nose over Rogers soft cheeks. "What is really bothering you?"

"Nothing." 

Rogers eyes are blue and hazy from the unexpected kiss. He licks his lips to chase the taste and Brian can't help but let his eyes follow the movement.

Brian doesn't even have to prod before the Omega sighs and bumps the back of his head against the wooden wall.

"I don't really like pineapple juice." 

Brian blinks. Then he blinks again.

He loves Roger very much, but sometimes he makes it rather difficult to stop Brian from chuckling at his oddness.

"But, why have you been drinking it so much?"

"Because Freddie read somewhere that pineapple can induce labor. Which is what I need, for the baby to come." Rogers voice quiets down on the last sentence. "Do you know how hard this has been for me?"

He glances away from Brians piercing eyes and down to his ever shifting belly. 

He is constantly uncomfortable. There's not a moment of the day where he isn't in a moderate amount of pain or at least a bit sick. 

Pregnancy has been a fun ride, but he's had enough. 

"Nobody told me that growing a baby would take so much energy. I want him or her out, it's too stressful- together with you guys' worries." Roger pouts without making eye contact, still standing against the wall with Brians body pressing him in place. Holding him where he needs to be.

"I'm sorry." The concerned Alpha brushes away a stray blond hair from Rogers angelic but exhausted face. "You know, if I could I'd do anything to help you get contractions and get it all over with."

"We could try doggy-style."

Brian chuckles, cupping Rogers flushed cheeks and giving him a wet smoosh on the lips. 

"I'll fuck you however you want when we're home again, okay? No more pineapple juice."

"Oh thank God." While he talks, Brian rubs his belly slowly to soothe the acrobatic child inside. "I almost like it less than Fred's family tea." 

Brians hand rests heavily underneath Rogers bulge, where gravity is pulling the hardest on Roger. He cups it to take some of the weight momentarily to offer a sense of relief.

Roger smiles up at him with sparkling eyes. 

"You're everything that makes these last weeks bearable, even if you're a protective pain in the ass, who won't let me leave the house. Seriously fuck you for that."

"Hey," Brian raises his eyebrows, but he's still smiling tenderly. "I let you leave the house today."

"After I whined and begged to come for hours, I don't want to miss band meetings like these. This is for Queen, our fifth album. So we can become famous and support our kid. I need to come to these things. Especially when I know I can handle it." Roger reminds him with a sly smile.

"Sure, you're handling it great." 

Brians never ending smirk makes the Omegas victory short lived, it goes unsaid that Roger has been picking on Reid the entire day, because he's not feeling great. Brian can hardly blame the blond, 'arrogant rich Alpha' is a very easy target. 

"Oh shut up, you." Roger grumbles up.

The Alpha complies, but only to seal Rogers lips one more time, before deciding to join the rest of the group again.

~~~

"And this is where you'll be recording music!" 

John Reid holds his breath for an insult or complaint, but when he glances back he finds all the boys standing frozen and speechless. 

The older Alpha bites back a cocky smirk, knowing full well that would break the spell. Instead, he steps forward to demonstrate the band what he has up his sleeve for them. 

"Roger we got you a brand-new Ludwig, the newest design. For Brian we have the latest Vox amplifiers that will make you see stars. The recording equipment is astonishing, absolutely magnificent. Freddie will love the tape machine we have here for overdubs, and for John we got an amazing twelve string standing in the back." Reid opens the door into the glass recording space. The band slips past him to check it all out with their own hands. "This is the place where you will be recording Queens fifth and most successful album yet."

"Or so we hope." Freddie murmurs, walking into the studio with a raised eyebrow. He circles the cleanest microphone he's ever seen with a cocked out brow.

In fact, everything in the room is shiny and new.

"How can we afford this?" John presses. 

Reids smile diminishes at the mentions of money. He pushes himself away from the recording table with a challenging voice. "With a successful fifth album."

"And what if it isn't successful?" 

Their manager shrugs, clasping his hands in his lap. "Well boys, I gave you a platform, connections, a reasonable pay and amazing work equipment. If the next album isn't successful, your fame just wasn't meant to be."

"It is meant to be." Freddie immediately insists with his hands on his hips. "Queen is meant to be, Darling." 

"Yeah, crippling debts, no stage equipment throw a baby in the mix and a shitty management, but Queen still manages to rise." Brian says defensively, he distances himself form the Vox speakers he was just trying the buttons on. "We don't need the fancy stuff to succeed."

Both Freddie and John nod in agreement. Standing tall together.

But Roger rolls his eyes, not uniting with whatever point they're trying to make. 

"Oh don't flatter him," Roger points at Reid over his shoulder while he faces his band mates. "It's only a fucking farm."

"A very expensive farm." Reid corrects the pregnant Omega, who simply waves him off.

"Just shut up and tell me where the toilet is." 

~~~

29 hours. 

Rogers due date is in 29 hours, which isn't _that_ long compared to 9 months of physical drain, but granted- with his pregnancy dragging on and the lack of sleep, the last moments have been tough. 

Also, his friends are driving him up the wall with Freddie's crazy birth inducing ideas, Johns general worries, Brians overprotective isolation and Jims caution around the pregnant Omega. 

He tries not to pay them any mind, but that's hard when they don't grant him a moment of peace and quiet.

That's why Roger puts his foot down after lunchtime. 

"I'm going upstairs, and nobody is going to follow me." 

"What are going to do?" Brian asks while he helps pushing Rogers chair away from the table. On his other side, John lends the Omega a hand to get to his feet. 

Roger cups his arm around his belly to stay balanced. 

Brian tries to follow him up from his chair too, but the Omega is quick to push him back down by the shoulder. 

"I need some time alone, you won't let me leave the house, so..." Roger waddles his way to the stairs, the baby curls and uncurls his or her legs experimentally, in process they collide with Rogers lungs. Making him huff involuntarily. "I'm retiring to the bedroom."

His Alpha doesn't seem comfortable with having Roger about without supervision- but at least the Alpha knew better than to push his limitations on Roger any further. 

He sinks back into the chair with a sigh. "If you need anything, just give a yell."

"We're close by!" Freddie adds with his mouth still full.

But Roger is long gone struggling his way up the damned stairs. 

~~~

"Ah."

Roger sighs, his slick hand curling around his cock again to lazily pump.

It's been months since he last touched himself. The last time had been before he officially got together with Brian. 

And it feels good.

Sex with Brian has been amazing, couldn't be more satisfying, but the familiar strokes of his own fingers are strangely comforting.

Roger tries to muffle his moans into his pillow. But its a lost cause.

His hips arch into his own fist for more. The entire surface of his skin prickles with pleasure.

He's laying on his side, propped up by blankets and pillows on his bed. With one hand snaking underneath his expanded belly to touch his hard leaking cock.

"Oh, f-fuck."

It's freeing to be touching himself again. 

Sweat begins to beat down his temple. When Rogers hand shamelessly quickens around his hardness, the slick noises make him feel filthy in the best way.

It doesn't help that his sensitive nipples brush against the soft blanket every few seconds. 

His toes curl leisurely into the mattress, his eyes flutter closed as his stomach muscles tighten closer to a slowly building orgasm.

There is absolutely no haste in his slack strokes, Roger takes the luxurious time to build up his pleasure.

The head of his cock dribbles cum steadily. He knows he won't last this way, despite trying to drag out the jerk off session. 

He bites down onto the pillow. Mind going fuzzy. 

Not only his wrist but his arm begins to cramp at the odd angle because of his belly. Roger subconsciously spreads his legs further for better excess to his cock. In process hot slick wets the insides of his thighs.

"Hm- oh." 

The sweet torturous slide of his slack fingers makes him keen high in his throat. 

If his other hand wasn't occupied holding his pillow in place, he would have tried to bunch some fingers into his hole and loosely finger his wet tightness.

He tries to keep quiet, truly. 

But a cheap 3 pound pillow and a thin wall apparently didn't drown out the noises of his hungry moans or slick hand motions.

"Rog?" 

There's a loud knock on the door. Followed by the nervous voice of the only other Omega in the house.

Roger can't say that he's surprised. He's just disappointed.

"Fuck off!" He breathlessly calls back. His hand still curled around his pulsing member. 

When he pushes away from the mattress he can see the shadows of Johns feet under the door. Shifting his weight from foot to foot. 

"Are you okay?"

Way to kill the mood.

Roger bites his lip furiously and his hand clamps around the pillow in unsolved frustration. 

All he wanted was 10 minutes to himself.

600 seconds.

Glancing lazily at the clock over on the bedside table, Roger got granted exactly 8 minutes of peace. 

"Roger? Should I grab a spare key and call Brian up?"

Like a sudden snap, Roger becomes furious. "Jesus Christ. What is wrong with you people?!"

"Sorry," John sounds even more concerned now, Rogers voice comes out strained and hoarse. "I just heard you making all these noises and I-"

"I was masturbating!"

John cringes, Roger can see him backing away from the door slowly. "Oh... I'll eh go now, you can continue..."

"You think I can-" Roger sighs, pushing his face into one of the thousand pillows. His cock isn't even hard anymore. 

Life really wasn't fair. 

"Just fuck off." He mutters in defeat. Within seconds his entire body has become rigid with tension again. 

"Sorry!"

Only 28 more hours, Roger tries to console himself. Only 100.000 seconds and he'll be holding his sweet baby. 

~~~

Roger slowly becomes aware of the fact that he is more concerned with his friend's' reactions rather than his own pain.

This is rather inconvenient when you're very pregnant and you can't help complaining about your continued soreness and irritations. 

But he finds out that his band mates concerns are more stressful than the actual pain itself.

He cannot afford getting drained from his energy due to reassuring them around the clock. 

In fact, their irrational reactions to small complaints, stress Roger out to the point where he hides his discomfort from the others to keep them from fussing over him. 

Like during dinner, Roger bites back pained huffs when he sits down after using the toilet for the billionth time. 

He swallows down a groan when he feels his back twinge during a yoga ball session, with Roger rolling his hips on the plastic ball to soften his cervix walls, while Brian holds his arms to steady him. The Alpha has never been comfortable with the wavering cheap ball, always turning his nose up or even ushering Roger off it when the Omega shows a grain of uncomfortableness.

News flash, he's pregnant and always uncomfortable to a degree. The Yoga ball should help start his birth process.

He endures the back pain in moderated silence. Desperate not to let the Brian notice and force him off. 

Later in the day, when the five of them are sprawled out in the living room, Roger nestled between Brians legs with his back against the Alphas chest. It's warm and peaceful. Nobody is bothering him.

He feels a nasty cramp build in the deep caverns of his guts. 

It's sharp and he subconsciously squeezes Brian hand to  keep his lips sealed.

"Hm?" Brian brushes his lips against Rogers ear-shell. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Roger wants to keep the peaceful atmosphere alive. But his cramp becomes painfully as his stomach tightens around the restless baby. "Just need to pee."

He has to dismiss himself to the bathroom to hide his tears from prying eyes. 

He locks the door with a sniffle. Instead of sitting down and undoing his pants, Roger braces himself against the tiled wall and breathes through the pain. 

It's ridiculous. Hiding in the bathroom to cry about his cramps, but he can't bear everyone panicking and assuming he's in labor now.

"Just one more day. You'll come out." 

The baby doesn't reply. They're silently tucked into the desired birthing position, making Roger hopeful that perhaps he or she will truly make an appearance tomorrow on the due date. 

He shifts one of his hands from the wall to his belly, taut and firm with stretched skin. 

He cups the underside with a tired moan. 

It won't be long now. 

After tomorrow there will be no more hiding in the bathroom, no more back pain or contractions or overly sensitive friends.

"Tomorrow." He decides solemnly with a final rub down. The pain isn't gone, but he can't afford to stay away suspiciously long. 

Roger pushes away from the wall with a groan and flushes the toilet just as Freddie comes jogging down the hallway to check up on him.

"Are you okay, Darling?" He asks as Roger comes stepping out of the bathroom with a tired smile.

"I'm perfect." He lies through his teeth. "Let's go watch the movie."

He can keep this up for a few hours more. No biggie. 

Tomorrow morning he'll wake up feeling _it_. Everyone will be calm and collected and keep to the birthplan Roger drafted and this experience will be over. 

Thank God.

~~~

The next morning Roger wakes up with a startled gasp. 

As per usual, Brian is curled up against Rogers back, spooning him protectively from behind and keeping him close.

The Omega blinks away the haze of sleep. 

The first rays of sunlight stream in from the bedroom window. Roger is laid out on his side, supported by his body pillow on the front. 

Also as usual, the pressure of his baby's foot insistently pressing on his bladder is what shook him out of his dreams. 

It's the morning of his due date, but he feels nothing special.

He knows the due date is simply a calculation, there's no reason to assume that the baby will definitely come on said day, but that doesn't mean that he didn't use the calculation as a striving point as the end of his physical misery. 

His pregnancy is becoming more exhausting than he can handle. 

Roger might have been in bed for over 9 hours, but with his 13 bathroom breaks and the endless overwhelming stress of expecting a baby hasn't granted him much rest.

"Hey."

Brian wakes up next to him. Soft lips kiss the back of Rogers neck in the most tender way.

He can't help but melt under the attention, he cuddles back against the Alpha, who snakes his hand up to feel Rogers warm, bare and swollen belly under the covers of their trusted bed and nest.

"And?" Brian asks expectedly.

Rogers shoulders slump. 

"Nothing."

~~~

"The due date is not a milk carton expiry date. It's only a calculated guess." Dr lawrence glances down between his legs and hums. 

Roger is splayed out on his back in the trusted examination chair in Lawrences office. His feet are spread open on stirrups, only wearing the scrubs and nothing underneath, with Brian obediently holding his hand next to him. 

The appointment went as their usual routine, asking questions, touching Rogers belly and nipples. A blood-test and an ultrasound to check on the baby, followed by a throughout internal examination.

But to Rogers chagrin there really is no sign of giving birth any time soon. 

"Are you sure?" He dares to ask anyway. Half heartedly lifting his neck off the chair to pout at Lawrence. 

The doctor smiles back apologetically. Brian squeezes Rogers hand.

"I'm afraid so. Your baby has been in the correct position for quite a while, but you're not dilated whatsoever, and you've not experienced steady contractions." 

That's unfair. 

"I've had so many Braxton Hicks. It must mean something?" 

"It means your body is really busy preparing. It's just not quite ready for the big turnout yet." The doctor rolls his stool away from between Rogers legs snd unsnaps his surgical glovss. "Give it time."

"But..." Roger blinks. His voice comes out broken.

"But?"

"I don't think I can do this much longer." He admits, albeit shyly. 

To which Dr Lawrences eyes soften. He pats Rogers knee with a proper smile. "It won't be much longer. You've had a wonderful pregnancy so far, we'll get you out of the woods safe."

Brian leans down as well to place a kiss on Rogers wrinkled frown. 

"Of course you can do this, it's only for a few days, right doc?" 

"You did this for over 40 weeks. What is the harm in another day or two?" 

Roger manages to sniffle back the tears before they actually fall, Lawrence hands him a tissue anyway, before helping Rogers tired feet off the stirrups and pull him into a sitting position. Which instantly relieves the Omegas back. 

"I guess nothing." He blows his nose as Brian graciously begins to undo his scrubs without a word. Kissing the first bump of Rogers spine lovingly. 

The doctor nods. "Take these few days as a bonus. Relax, have a lot of sleep and stay calm for the arrival of your baby. If anything happens, or you are in need of advice, you give me a call, okay?"

"Okay." Roger nods.

Lawrences gaze shifts over to Brian. "Same to you. Have Roger as relaxed as possible and help him sleep, doctors orders. If you need advice I'm at your service." 

Brian lightly rests his hands on Rogers shoulders. The weight is oddly comforting.

"I'll make sure of it doctor."

~~~

Roger comes back from the clinic feeling numb. For how long will he have to endure his friends tip toeing around him and controlling his every move? 

He had hoped that after today the isolation and overprotectiveness would have been over. 

But for as long as his baby is nestled inside of him, everyone in the house seems to have lost the ability the stay calm. 

Contrary to his friends, Roger really tries to stay relaxed, with his feet up on the couch and belly hanging out freely. Watching television and eating a light snack before lunch. 

It is not easy, he must admit that irrational fears are clouding his mind as well. 

What if the baby doesn't want to come out? What if it's too comfortable in there? What if it's stuck and never wants to come out?

He makes the crucial mistake of voicing his ridiculous concerns to Brian.

And everything goes south from there. 

Brians eyes widen. He stands in front of the television with Rogers afternoon tea. 

"Is that possible?"

Roger sinks deeper into the couch, shrugging. "Don't think so... I was just thinking out loud."

The Alpha hums, he balances the tea on the couches armrest, before laying a hand over Rogers on his stomach. 

"Are you sure? Why don't we call Lawrence and ask if that's a legitimate concern we should have."

"Don't be ridiculous darling!" 

Freddie comes down the stairs, still wearing his skimpy pajamas. 

He stops on his bare feet right next to the other Alpha. His eyes soften at the miserable sight of Roger, who looks not only disappointed and defeated, but also deadly tired. 

The Alpha turns to Brian, who's crossed his arms over his chest defensively in the meantime. 

"Look at the poor dear, Rog just needs a nap and some calm energy. Then the baby will know his or her Papa is all ready for their arrival. They'll never make an appearance if Roger is half dead."

Roger rubs his eyes tiredly. He could complain about the two Alphas blocking the television screen, but he had been too tired to follow the images anyway. Especially without his glasses. 

"I don't know what I'm feeling anymore." He admits in a soft voice. "I'm too exhausted."

"See!" Freddie says triumphantly. 

Instead of everyone granting Roger the peace he most definitely deserves with his baby kicking and rolling against his organs, this triggers Brian to become intensely concerned.

"That's no good." He decides. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "If you feel anything abnormal or uncomfortable, let us know immediately. We need to time the contractions to determine their credibility."

"He might not be able to distinguish them from the fake ones due to his exhaustion." Freddie adds with a concerned frown. 

The conversation happens just above his head, but Roger feels in no way heard or included. 

"Correct, that's why we need to time them to determine their consistency."

Freddie and Brian physically turn towards each other as they continue to discuss the blond seated on the couch, unamused. 

"He shouldn't be alone now, seriously, now we truly ought to do this guidance around the clock. Fuck I can't believe the baby is coming!" Freddie grins- childish glimmer lighting up his warm eyes.

Brian contains his excitement, but just barely. 

"We should be cautious. Roger has the tendency to not make a big deal out of things, like back pain snd cramps. We need to take up cues." 

_Fuck this._

Roger pushes past the two Alphas with angry stomps. In his haste to get away from the conversation, Roger stumbles over the foot of the couch.

He manages to catch himself on the armrest, but he knocks his hot tea over on his left foot. 

It's not burning, but its hot enough for him to jump and loud shriek out in unexpected pain.

Before he even manages to get a grip on what happened, he's suddenly swarmed by his three invasive friends. He hadn't even noticed John entering the living room, until he felt three pairs of arms dragging him in different directions. 

"Fuck. Rog, are you okay? Jesus fuck is the baby hurt?" The younger Omega replies.

In the bustling and disorientation, Brian misunderstands. Roger recognizes his hands as the ones pulling on Rogers left arm. 

"The baby is hurt?!" 

Panic ensues. 

The three of them continue to talk over talk other- neither of them willing to let go of the Omega, who was barely able to stand on his tired feet for another second. 

Roger hates how he's not the center of attention, he despises the fact that today it is HIS due date and they are the ones getting riled up. 

Someone yanks him sideways, nearly cauing him to stumble again, but it pulls him out of his thoughts.

Roger grinds his teeth together. His jaw painfully pressed into one line.

"Enough!"

He yanks both his arms free from his friends and takes two steps back with his heart pounding too fast against his ribcage because of his rage.

The three of them immediately hush down. Watching Roger with wide equally concerned eyes.

Not that Roger could give a shit now. 

He pushes one of his spaghetti straps back over his shoulder again, where someone had caused it to slip off. Blood rushes through Rogers ears so fast he can't think straight.

"If any of you truly think this is a normal wah to react when I'm in labor, I don't want you to be there! Any of you."

Everyone, but especially Brians cheeks go red with bursting shame.

"I need some peace- I need everyone to understand it's me who has to push the baby out of my body. It's me who's in constant pain, adding your never ending nagging. It's not about you! For fucks sakes. I should be the one panicking! My enormous baby is fucking stuck inside of me. What are you scared of? Hm?"

Nobody says a word. Rogers voice makes the walls shake and sets deep into everyones bones.

Luckily, he's quick to run out of energy.

"I am more concerned about hiding my discomfort for your wellbeing, than to let myself freely complain. I am over nine months pregnant! For fucks sake. This should be about me! It's not. You're making everything about yourself. I needed you guys, and you have seriously fucked it up for me."

With that- the pregnant Omega turns on his heel and leaves the room cold room.

Roger barely has enough oxygen left to walk towards the stairs. But after several deep intakes of breath, he's able to climb his way up. 

But instead of going to the bedroom, he decides to make an unexpected turn towards the nursery.

The door opens without a creak. 

He cautiously shuffles into the freshly decorated room. It still smells like paint- but Roger can't complain. 

As long as it doesn't smell like anxiety and terror. Like the living room does.

All negative feelings aside, the boys have made the nursery look exactly like Roger had imagined it. 

The walls are a perfectly starry night, with a bright moon. The crib is old, but charming. Alongside the little star shaped mobile to help the little kid fall asleep. 

Roger finds himself in the big rocking chair in the corner of the tiny room. With his hands folded on top of his belly. And with his cheeks wet from tears.

He hadn't even noticed he'd started to cry, until his shirt became wet.

Every inch of his body is subjected to a certain amount of pain. 

And he just yelled his lungs out to his only support system, the only people who care about him, that he doesn't need them during his labor.

Which is a big lie. 

He needs Brian more than anything. He needs his rational calm, he needs Freddie's nonchalant relaxed attitude and Johns young but free wisdom. 

It's impossible for him to work with them when they're acting so weird. So out of character, he barely recognizes them. 

Roger starts to cry earnestly. 

The chair rocks back and forth subconsciously, while Roger contemplates the idea of his Alpha and best friends truly being unable to behave themselves during Rogers labor. 

He thinks about having to do it all by himself. Just him, Veronica and he baby.

He probably could do it, if he had to... 

But deep down, Roger wants the emotional support and the unrestricted care.

He simply wishes they could suppress their initial panic a little more. At least to stop it from fueling Rogers stress too. 

The crying doesn't stop. He can't seem to calm himself down.

Soon his shirt is wet from an ocean of tears. His chest heaving with heart wrenching sobs.

Roger doesn't miss the shuffles of feet coming up the stairs quietly, but nobody dares to come into the nursery to interrupt his pathetic sobs. 

That evening he falls asleep gently rocking in the wooden chair. Hands resting on his swollen bulge, and cheeks stained with two streaks of salty tears. 

~~~

In the morning Roger surprisingly wakes up in his own bed.

He shifts onto his other side to come face to face with his Alpha, who seems to be wide awake.

Between them lays an apology gift basket wrapped in plastic. Rogers eyes twinkle when he looks at it, obviously filled to the brim with delicious foods. 

"Is that for me?"

His voice comes out broken and hoarse from crying. Brians eyes soften at the sound.

He shuffles closer until his bare belly is pressed against Rogers taut belly. The Alpha cups Rogers chin as gently as one possibly can, before brushes his nose against Rogers'.

"It's an apology for the stress we have subjected you to. And its a promise from me, that from now on I'll be calm. As well as during the birth."

Roger allows Brians arm to drape over his waist, he pulls the Alpha closer by his neck with a sigh. The taller man hikes Rogers leg over his hip to lay him out more comfortably. 

The closeness feels good. The scent of _mate_ makes Roger subconsciously relax already. 

He glances up at his fiercely sheepish Alpha through his thick eyelashes. 

"Even though there will be blood?" 

"Yes." Brian chuckles, placing a warm kiss on Rogers awaiting lips. "I promise."

The Omega sighs into the kiss. He gives into the sensation of needing to be close to his Alpha during his last moments of pregnancy.

He cups one hand under his belly to scoot impossibly closer to the smiling Alpha. Using him as his body pillow, before pulling him  
Into another feverish kiss. 

Their tongues collide and swirl over each other. Not in a fight for dominance, but in a desperate need to taste each other. Brian kneads lowers and lower down Rogers hip down to his thighs instead.

The Omega lets out a breathless moan. Giving Brian to opportunity to push his tongue into Rogers mouth and lick into the heat.

It doesn't take long for Rogers body to give in and lean back for his Alpha to take full control. 

His eyes have long fluttered closed. His lips are red swollen from being kissed. 

Only when his chest begins to heave, Brian pulls back for him to take a generous intake of air. 

"You forgive me?" He asks, his own eyes dazed.

Roger blinks sweetly, curling himself closer to the Alpha. And for one moment he can completely forget about all the pains and twinges plaguing his body.

"You know," He whispers warmly against Brians awaiting lips. "Freddie told me sex could help the baby come." 

Brians hand on his thigh tightens. 

"Did he?" 

Nodding, Roger reaches between their legs to pull at Brians underwear. "It's worth a try, isn't it?"

~~~

And so the waiting begins- or, continues. 

Roger becomes agitated from the fake contractions and the discomfort. 

Every minute of the day he is reminded of the fact that he is past his due date and too pregnant to properly function. 

Not only do none of his clothes fit- truly, none. He's stuck wearing all his shirts as crop tops and all his pants under his hips. 

He also needs to pee every other hour, or Roger risks wetting his pants. 

The baby itself is incredibly upset with the lack of space its been given and Roger experiences exhaustion on levels never known before. The baby doesn't give him a moment of sleep without reminding Roger how cramped it is inside his belly.

 _Then why not come out if it's so terrible im there?_ Roger would love to ask. 

The due date might just be a calculation, but Roger isn't sure how much longer he can do this. 

At least his friends have kept to their promise to relax. 

It even went so far that Roger was allowed a walk around the nearby park all by himself around noon.

When he came back, John had prepared lunch, while Brian was obviously concerned, but obediently bit his lip and opted instead on casually asking how the walk was. 

It was fine. It only resulted in his poor feet hurting from his added weight. 

"Come on, sit down." 

The Alpha guides Roger to sit down on the armchair in front of the television and begins to unlace his shoes for him.

Roger is too tired to protest. He settles back against the pillows with a happy sigh.

The relief of his tight shoes coming undone from his swollen feet was an absolute blessing, but having Brians long clever fingers undo his socks and rub the sore soles, Roger positively moans.

His eyes involuntarily flutter closed as Brian presses his thumb into the arch of his foot. 

"Fuck, thats good."

Roger folds his hands on the stretch of his belly. His head thrown back to enjoy the massage earnestly, unable to swallow down all the pleasurable noises filling the living room. 

Brian is on his knees, kneading the soreness out of his poor pregnant Omega without a single complaint. 

"Ah," Rogers chest heaves on a particular twinge in his foot. He wiggles his toes. "Brian..."

"Stop!" John comes walking into the living room blindly with a red face and his eyes squeezed closed. "Is it safe?"

Brian rolls his eyes at the younger Omega.

"I'm just massaging Rogers feet." 

John cautiously peeks through the slid of one eye. Only when he sees Brian on the floor beside the armchair he actually relaxes.

"It sounded like you two were having sex." 

Roger notices the plate with food in his hands- he makes childish grabby hands for it.

"Is that for me?"

The younger Omega smiles, walking over to give Roger his lunch. "Yes, I hope you and the little boy like it."

"It's a girl." Brian points out, but John doesn't even bother correcting the Alpha. 

As Roger balances the plate of pasta on top of his belly, John remembers something with a gasp.

"Oh, Rog. You got post while you were on your walk."

He leans over to the kitchen table to grab the three unopened letters, before handing them out to the pregnant Omega. 

John wiggles his way next to Roger in the chair. It's cramped and completely unnecessary, because every other chair in the room is unoccupied. 

But the youngest craves the closeness just as Brian and Freddie do. 

He curls up against Rogers side, the other Omega allows him to lean against his shoulder with his chin. 

"Letters? Hm." Roger sets his plate aside on the chairs edge instead to give the post his full attention. It's not unusual to get post, but they usually get it on Monday. These must have been a special delivery. 

Brian watches curiously. "Who send it?"

Roger scans the front of the first letter. His eyebrows shoot up.

"John Reid."

John peeks over to check the written words on the white envelope as well. "Why is it only addressed to you?" 

Roger shrugs. 

He rips it open unceremoniously to see what's inside. 

Only to his surprise yellow confetti falls into his lap from the letter.

"Uh..." 

Out of the envelope comes a pastel yellow card with a proud stork standing on the front, with a bundle of cloth dangling from its beak. 

"Congratulations on the baby." Roger rads out loud. 

He frowns. So do Brian and John.

"He must have assumed you've already given birth." Brian observes quietly. Knowing that this comes as a painful blow to Roger, who wants nothing more than his misery to end.

The rest of the letter is even worse. "I hope to see you back in the studio soon. Greetings John Reid."

"It's only been a few days since the due date. Isn't it a bit risky to send this without knowing what happened?" John says defensively. "What if you did give birth, but the baby was in critical condition? Or you were? He should have called you."

Roger agrees, obviously. 

But he doesn't have the energy to display his irritation right now. There's always another day to make Reid pay for his business mindset.

Instead, he pushes the remaining letters into Johns lap so he has space for his lunch. 

"If the others don't contain a present, trash them."

~~~

Whereas Dr Lawrence hadn't seemed anything but optimistic ever since meeting Roger, today the frown set on his face worries the pregnant Omega.

They've just finished another internal examination and it looks rather grim. 

It is one and a half week past the due date, but there's still no sign of Rogers body preparing for birth yet. 

He isn't dilated. He's not experiencing any lasting contractions. 

Dr Lawrence sits down behind his desk with a thoughtful sigh, opposite of the Mated couple.

Brian has Rogers hand clasped between his in his lap. The Alphas leg jitters nervously on the carpeted floor of the examination room.

"I'm concerned, Roger."

Roger gulps. 

It's been a dreadful week of waiting. Counting the hours until he would feel _something_ to indicate his baby is coming, but it has been eerily eventless inside the poor Omega.

He splays his free hand over the exposed skin his shirt won't cover. Skin itching from the impossible stretch.

"Okay."

"We are well past your estimated due date, and according to the current size of your fetus it was well calculated, but there is no sign of any process." The doctor sits stiffly in his chair, reaching into his drawer to grab a folder Roger can't read upside down. 

The man doesn't seem very happy with having to bring the bad news.

He slowly slides the piece of paper towards the couple. "When you hit two weeks over your due date, we'll have to perform a c-section."

Rogers heart stops when he reads the uncharacteristically colorful words on the offered pamphlet.

_'Everything you need to know about your cesarean delivery.'_

"That would mean surgery."

Brians voice comes out hard with suppressed emotions. 

Roger isn't even looking at either Alpha anymore. Hiding his face in his free hand to rub at his tensed forehead and block the harsh lightening.

Lawrence nods, eyes pitiful. "I'm afraid so."

Roger can hear Brian curse under his breath and his hands become noticeably clammy around Rogers. The news hits them hard, snd unexpected. 

The Omega drags his hand down his face to look at his trusted doctor. 

The older mans eyes only subtly soften at the sight of dark circles under Rogers usually lively eyes. It is plain to see that it truly is time for the pregnancy to end, for it has taken a high toll on him.

Roger pushes his hair away from his face. 

"I wanted a home birth."

"I'm afraid that if you don't naturally go into labor within three days, you need to be admitted to a hospital." He takes pity on the broken hearted look on Rogers face, and the wallowing worry on Brians. He puts his hands on the table with the calmest expression he could muster after decades of medical experience. "Look, this doesn't have to mean anything bad, we just need to improvise. If we wait much longer for the labor to start naturally, your in high health risk and I cannot allow that."

Rogers eyes shift away. The disappointment drags him into a quiet state of mind.

His shoulders slump back into his chair, he  feels ten times more exhausted than he did two minutes ago. Which at the time would have seemed impossible. 

"Read through the pamphlet, ask me any questions you may have and let the news sink in before you beat yourself up over this. If you don't give birth within the next few days, I will have a c-section booked for you on the 5th."

~~~

"Oh Darling."

Freddie's voice softens with a sadness when wrecked uncontrollable sobs shake through Rogers body. 

The Alpha puts the stinking herbal tea down on the bedside table, so he can scoot under the covers next to the Omega.

Rogers face is mainly hidden by his pillow and hair, but Freddie still catches sight of his red tear stained face and blotchy cheeks.

Behind him, Brian is uselessly attempting to comfort the defeated Omega with warm hugs and soothing words. 

Over Rogers shoulder, the two Alphas make an understanding eye contact. 

Freddie wriggles into bed with the couple and wraps his arms around the crying Omega.

Roger willingly pushes his face into the crook of Freddie’s neck. Only half muffling his sobs.

It is incredibly heart breaking. 

“Lovely, it’s all going to be okay.” He tries to reassure him in the softest possible voice, but it only manages to make Roger cry louder.

Brian cringes at the escalation.

“How could you say that? I need to get surgery because I can’t properly bring my own child into the world. I failed.”

Freddie gasps, gently raking his fingers though Rogers long hair at the same time as Brian massages the intensifying pain out of Rogers lower back. “That’s unfair, Darling. It’s not your fault your body is such a nice place to live! The poor dear doesn’t want to leave.”

The defeated slump of Rogers shoulders doesn’t disappear, Freddie desperately glances at Brian for backup.

The younger Alpha clears his throat, while his thumbs work into the sore muscles at the base of Rogers spine. 

“You have been nothing but perfect during your pregnancy. We could not have foreseen this happening, because you were doing so well throughout.”

Roger has been curled up in a miserable heap for most of the day. 

Ever since returning from Dr Lawrences office with the news of the scheduled cesarean section, the air in the house has been nothing but thick and sad.

There have been countless attempts at lifting Rogers dangerously low spirits, but until now it’s only resulted into the Omega hiding from the world under his duvet. 

Brian wants to shake Roger out of his trance. 

When he’s not sobbing, there are silent tears streaming down his numb face im quiet suffering.

He has to remind himself that Roger is constantly subjected to discomfort all over his body. The Alpha softly kisses the back of Rogers neck, at his sensitive nape.

“Hey, Guys.”

John cautiously comes tip-toeing into the room. 

“I made some lunch, for Rog.” The Omega smiles weakly when the crying Omega doesn’t even acknowledge his presence. “Should I...”

Freddie gestures the poor man over. Taking the plate from him and settling it next to the cooling tea. 

“Maybe you’ll be hungry later, right Roger?” 

Instead of replying to whatever is being said above him, Roger clutches Freddie’s shirt between his hands.

“I had it all planned out.” He hiccups. And for a moment everyone in the room is afraid he’ll choke on his own breath. “I-I made a birthplan. I made everyone read my birthplan.”

Brian shushes him, continuing to brush his cold nose against Rogers neck. 

“I know you didn’t want a c-section, but in the end, in only a day and a half we’ll have the same end result.” Roger tries to quiet down enough to listen to his Alpha from his cuddle against Freddie. 

For the first time in hours, the bedroom isn’t filled with heart wrenching sobs. 

“We’ll have our little baby to take home and love. It won’t matter in the end.”

John decides he feels left out. 

He climbs into the bed behind Freddie and cuddles up against the Alphas side with a pout. 

Freddie has an arm to spare and wraps ir around the Omega, so that he’s laying down on his back with two Omegas propped onto his chest. And Brian is on his side next to Roger, still trying to massage out some stubborn knots from his mates side.

The energy in the room shifts. 

Rogers rigid breathing begins to settle with his friends’. He allows himself to slump into the cuddle tiredly. 

“It’s unfair.” He mutter against Freddie’s neck.

They all agree. 

“Either way, it won’t be long now. One more day and you’ll be out to meet your little boy.” John smiles, reaching over Freddie to ruffle Rogers already messy hair. 

Brian lets out a faux coughs. “Girl.”

“Shut it you two.” Freddie scolds under his breath as he notices Rogers breath slowly evening out. “ _Someone_ has grown tired.”

Brian wraps an arm around Rogers waist and keeps him perfectly still against his chest. “You could use the energy for the operation day.”

Roger yawns, nodding with a sniffle. “I know.” 

They collectively try to stop shuffling around and talk to make Roger comfortable to sleep. Which usually takes quite some effort, considering all the obstacles the Omega faces before he can find rest. 

He shifts to get more comfortable, draping one leg over Freddie’s, positioning Brians hand on his belly and mashing his face into the softest pillow in the house. 

And surprisingly, for the first time in weeks, Roger actually dozes off without any pain or aches hindering him. 

Just as he’s about to drift off in the arms of his most trusted friends, Roger quietly begs his baby to please come out.

_Please._

He or she has been eerily quiet all day, but it’s worth the try. 

With a heavy heart, Roger gives into the pull of unconsciousness. The last thing he feels is Brians trusted hands on his belly protectively. 

~~~

It’s 4 in the morning when Roger is forced awake by pressure on his bladder and lower back. 

Overnight the baby has dropped low in his belly, Roger clumsily untangles himself from his friends to waddle bare-footed his way down the bathroom to relief his aching bladder.

Only when he is done washing his hands and his stomach growls out hungrily, he realizes he’s slept for over 13 hours. 

It’s a huge victory compared to the scarce 4 hours of sleep he’s been having every night.

On his way down the stairs, wearing only a thong and tank top- Roger has to brace himself against the wall when his abdomen muscles tighten around the baby. 

It’s odd. 

The twinge shoots all the way through to his back and his upper thighs. Roger struggles to stay balanced for a good 20 seconds wherein he contemplates calling out for help.

But just before the dull ache could turn into actual pain, it disappears again.

He hadn’t even noticed sliding down to a sitting position on the creaking stairs, but he finds himself struggling to get back on his feet with the pressure at the base of his spine that’s slowly flaring up into a burning persistent pain.

Roger will have to ask Dr Lawrence about that at a sensible hour.

After taking several deep breaths, he finds himself able to pull up to his feet with the use of the stairs railing.

His stomach is positively begging for food by now, growling and groaning with every step he takes. 

The baby is uncharacteristically quiet. Usually Roger would have hell to pay if he didn’t eat for over 6 hours. Let alone 13. 

With a hand on his back and the other one scratching the exposed skin of his belly, Roger stares at the contents of the fridge. 

The brightness is a sheer contrast to the darkness swallowing the rest of the kitchen, because Roger hadn’t bothered to turn the lights on.

Nothing in the fridge speaks to him, despite his hunger he feels a tad nauseous. 

Just as he decides to go safe and have some toast with jam, bare feet patting down the tiles to the kettle, another unexpected wave of cramps tighten the muscles of his lower back and stomach. 

The air is physically knocked out of him. 

“Oof.”

Roger finds himself bracing the countertop to stay balanced. His head hangs down from his neck to take shallow breaths through the cracking waves of pain flaring up his waist area.

Everything around him zeros down to nothing. 

He tries to keep track time as he leans his cheek onto the cold tile of the counter. 

Subconsciously one of his arms comes down to cup his bulging belly- the skin is pulled taut and firm. The baby’s head sits low in Rogers pelvis. 

Could it be? Is he really-

“Rog?” 

The Omega physically can’t turn around to see Brian entering the kitchen, but the sound of his clogs clacking echoes through the silent house.

The only other sound is that of the low groans in Rogers throat. 

Gentle hands come down to rest on Rogers lower back where the uneasiness is the most painful. The Omega is bend over the counter, which he’s gripping until his knuckles go white. Shameless as he rides through his contraction.

“It’s okay, you’re doing amazing.” Brian whispers in encouragement.

Despite being unable to see Rogers face in the darkness, he can tell that the Omegas angelic face is scrunched up with pain. 

“Ow.” Roger whimpers, just before the contraction comes to an end. 

“Look at you, you’re so strong.” Brian rocks his thumbs into the base of Rogers spine. “Talk to me when you can.”

“Bri,” Roger swallows thickly with his face hidden. “Please don’t panic, but-”

Brian shakes his head in reassurance. “I know. I know. I’m not panicking.”

Roger slumps forward against the counter when the contraction fades by. Brian graciously pulls him away from the hard tile to instead lean against him. 

They shift until Roger sigh comfortably. With Brian leaning against the counter with his butt, Roger standing between his feet, arms wrapped around his neck to take most of his weight.

Brian protectively keeps the Omega pressed against his chest. Softly swaying him in the dim darkness of the kitchen.

Roger is still catching his breath from his contraction when John comes hurrying down the stairs- eyes wide when he sees the Mated couple standing in the kitchen together.

Brian, without Roger noticing, makes a ‘phone’ signal with his hand, holding it to his ear.

 _Call Veronica_ , he mouths.

Johns mouth gapes open. _Now?_.

To which Brian nods, a small smile tugging on the corner of his lips when he tucks a strand of hair behind Rogers ear.

“It’s happening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, almost, the last chapter. The moment we have all been waiting for. Roger is having his baby!!!


	14. Chapter fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let’s put this into perspective for a bit. 
> 
> This is the first work I have every written of this novel length. And none of this would have been possible with the amazing support throughout. There is nothing I can say but- thank you. 
> 
> I have been writing this fic for 9 months. The duration of a pregnancy. Ha! 
> 
> I want to say thank you to all of you who are still here. For my regular readers. I recognize who you are in the comments. It makes me emotional to have such kind and loyal people care for something I have created.
> 
> This final chapter is for you. Yes, for YOU. You know who you are. Reader who cares and comments. Your words of encouragement don’t fall on deaf ears. 
> 
> Truly, buckle your seats. Have a sip of water, it’s time for the final chapter of Some day One day. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy yourself.

_Ding Dong!_

"That's Veronica."

Rogers voice comes as a distant rumble from where his face is mashed against Brians chest. 

The Alpha continues to hold the Omega for a moment longer, just because Rogers arms around his neck tighten when Brian threatens to shift away.

It is hard to imagine that only an hour ago Brian had woken up, thinking he was going to have to coach Roger through a caesarian section. But now the two of them are standing in the living room, with Brian massaging Rogers tense lower back while the Omega silently suffers through his contraction.

The sheer relief of the baby coming naturally almost outshines the utter terror of seeing Roger bend over in pain.

Brian ignores his pounding heart and the adrenaline forcing his heel to tap on the hardwood as an energy outlet, in favor of supporting Roger and following his lead in serenity.

When the contraction begins to waver down, Roger shifts his neck, until his chin is perched up on Brians sternum. 

"Hi."

"Hey." Brian smiles at his Omega, noting Roger is a bit flushed. "Are you good?"

The answer comes in the form of tutted lips. Begging for a kiss.

Brian leans in to comply, his sweaty palms coming up to cup Rogers chubby cheeks. 

It's only a brief moment before the pregnant Omega needs more oxygen. The contractions have been knocking the air out of him and leaving him panting. 

"I'm okay." Roger smiles weakly while Brian brushes a hair away from his forehead. "You should go answer the door."

Brian is reluctant to let go of his Omega, who's wobbling on his knees and hanging into Brian to stay upright. 

He helps the pregnant man waddle towards the couch to lean against the back. Rogers hands gripping the couches edge, his swollen belly hanging down between himself and the furniture. 

"I'll be back." Brian kisses his pink cheek hastily. 

Roger watches him go. "Hurry."

The Alpha scurries down the hallway and nearly trips over their shoes. He catches himself on the door, scrambling to open it with all the locks still in place because it's 5 am. 

He tries to be fast so he can make it back in time for Rogers next contraction to hit, but the keys are slippery in his sweaty hands and the locks are rusty. 

"You okay?" Roger calls from the living room.

Brian cringes when the key won't turn properly with how clammy his palms are. He rubs the back of his hand on his pants feverishly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" Brian shoots back when he finally- finally gets the door to unlock. 

In response he gets an airy laugh.

Brian opens the front door and greets Veronica, their midwife with an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry it took a bit."

"I can imagine you were occupied, no need to worry." Brian lets her into the house by opening the door wider. "It's quite early to be up and alert."

She walks past him, holding a huge duffel bag and wearing professional looking scrubs under her jacket. It eases Brians worries just a tad, because at least she resembles a classic nurse. 

Brian hangs her coat over the hanger wordlessly, before leading the way into the living room.

"Yes, Fred and Jim are still upstairs asleep. John is taking a quick shower, while Roger and I are camped out in the living room." 

He finds Roger exactly where he had left him, bracing the couch while he stands bare footed.

The pregnant Omega smiles back as Veronica enters with a delightful grin on her face.

"Look at you!" She shakes her head fondly, stepping forward to cup Rogers tight belly with her free hand. "How is it going?"

"Not too bad actually, holding up quite well with Brians help."

Brian quickly glues himself back to Rogers side, wrapping an arm around his waist until the Omega leans into the touch. 

"Do you need to examine him?"

Veronica nods. The couple watches her open the enormous duffle bag and unwrap a plastic sheet over the sofa. 

She pats the cushions with a warm smile. "Hop up please, on your back. Legs spread."

It's easier said than done. 

Rogers back has been a vocal point for his pains to flare up. Laying down flattened has become increasingly uncomfortable for the last four months. It takes both Brian and Veronica to prop the huffing and panting Omega up against a couple of pillows to make the position relatively bearable.

When Roger is laid back with his legs spread wide, the next contraction begins to build.

"Hmph." 

Brian drops to his knees and splays his hand over Rogers belly while he watches his Omegas eyes squeeze closed, biting his bottom lip hard.

"That's it." Brian praises. Trying not to freak out at the way Rogers abdomen muscles tighten up concerningly hard under his palm. "Aren't you doing great."

"Thanks." Roger grunts out without opening his eyes.

Brian distracts himself by rolling up the edge of Rogers thin top. The bare skin to skin contact feels a lot less prickly for him and the huffing Omega. 

The baby is quiet under the surface, mimicking Roger. 

The only sound in the living room is that of Rogers rigid breaths and Veronica preparing her tools for an internal examination. 

Brian leans in to kiss Rogers flushed cheek lovingly while his palm lightly presses against the taut surface of his belly. Hairless, smooth and surprisingly harder than it has been before.

It seems to take forever for the contraction to end. 

Not once does Roger let out a single peep, or exaggerated breath. It worries Brian that the Omega is keeping it in, out of fear of scaring Brian.

As soon as Rogers stomach muscles loosen up again, the Omega blinks his eyes open to adjust to the harsh lighting. 

Hooded blue eyes meet brown worried ones. Brian doesn't get the time to dwell on his inner fears, because Veronica instantly puts him to work. 

"You're doing very well, Roger. Brian- can I ask you to hold Rogers leg up while examine how far he's dilated?"

"Sure." 

Brian finds himself standing up while holding Rogers bend leg up in the air by supporting his calf. The other leg is thrown over the edge of the couch. 

Veronica needs to access his private parts without having to shift him into a more uncomfortable position. She does her best to hurry, knowing the position isn't the best for any of them. 

She uses a flash light to see what's going on down there. 

Brian is stuck between watching Rogers scrunched up face and Veronicas- who's looking particularly thoughtful while sticking- what seems to be her whole hand into Roger. 

He hopes its not.

Brian watches the ordeal go down with wide eyes. He luckily can't see what's going on exactly between Rogers bare legs. Hence why Veronica needed the flashlight for better view in the early morning darkness.

The Omega swallows thickly at the unexpected intrusion. "It's uncomfortable, I know." Veronica sympathizes, but doesn't stop. 

After several slick sounds of her hand moving in and around Roger, the poor Omegas legs begin to shake and cramp. 

"Uh... How's it going down there?"

It takes a moment for Veronica to reply.

She's in deep and her eyes are focused strictly on the hole she's stretching with her gloved fingers. 

Brians eyes are now solely focused on Rogers scrunched up face. The poor Omega is butting his lip hard to keep himself from complaining. 

When suddenly Veronica lets out a soft gasp and her hand appears again with an obscene pop. She directly addresses Roger with a sympathetic frown. 

"Oh Rog, honey, how long have you been having contractions?"

"Just woke up an hour ago." He replies timidly.

Brian hates how confused and tired he sounds. He tries to caress the Omegas heavy leg in comfort, but nobody is paying attention to him.

"You're surprisingly far along." Veronica gets up to her feet to find a soft cloth to press between Rogers leg. "Did you know your water has broken?"

While Veronica cleans between Rogers legs, the Omega sheepishly shakes his head. 

"No... I thought it was pee."

"That's not uncommon, don't you worry. It just means the baby might be here sooner than expected. Brian, do you mind helping me make some beverages before the next contraction begins?"

She's giving him a serious look that Roger luckily can't catch from his position on the couch. But Brian knows he has no other option than to do as she says.

He gently drops Rogers leg back down, before leaning in for a chaste peck to the Omegas lips.

"I'm back in a moment, okay?"

"Yeah." Roger smiles half heartedly. Knowing something is up due to Veronicas change in demeanor. He lays his hand over his taut stomach. "Hurry."

"Will do." The midwife answers for Brian, before forcing the other Alpha up into the direction of the kitchen. 

Brian lets himself be ushered out of Rogers earshot. 

When Veronica and him huddle in the far corner of the kitchen, Brian half heartedly turns the kettle on for some tea and grabs some cups out of the cabinet. 

The midwife worries her lip between her teeth. She catches Brians arm to make him pay attention. 

"I don't mean to alarm you, but the birth is progressing faster than it usually would." She discreetly lowers her voice. Eyeing the direction of the living room where Roger is resting warily. "Roger is in a considerable amount of pain, even if he seems calm."

Brian swallows hard. "Right."

He can't help his heart trying to pound out of his chest. The air supply in the kitchen seems to be cut off.

The nerves are starting to set in. 

Veronica pays no mind to Brian wrestling himself out of his sweater now that he's flashing hot, instead she grabs a hold of his t-shirt and forces him down to look her in the eye. 

Brian has a tingling flashback to being bullied in primary school for wearing pink sandals. 

"I need you to listen and be present in the moment. Do whatever I and Roger say," She cocks out an eyebrow thoughtfully. "And we need to set up the pool." 

Brians eyes widen in surprise. "So soon? I thought that would happen in the later stages." 

The midwife nods. Letting go of Brians shirt almost as an afterthought.

"I think we might already be in active labor."

~~~

Around 7:30 all of the households residents have been informed about the labor and everyone is huddled together in the living room to be close to the action. Except for Jim, who's off to the store to grab some supplies for Roger.

"How are you holding up, darling?"

Freddie reaches out to pet Rogers hair away from his feverishly warm forehead.

"I'm okay." Roger smiles, taking deep controlled breaths to stay calm during his contractions and afterwards. 

He's draped over the yoga ball, kneeling on the floor by the coffee table. Surrounded by the people he loves. 

Brian and Freddie are practically plastered against his side. Either rubbing his back or keeping their distance when Roger shrugs their hands away grumpily. 

"Does it hurt?" Freddie tries to keep his voice down and gentle. For Roger looks more fragile and vulnerable than ever before. 

He nods sheepishly. Face hidden by the ball.

"Let's get your mind off things." 

Freddie gets up to his feet and skips to their closet of board games. The humming Alpha decides to distract the blond with setting up a Scrabble game. 

Brian isn't sure wether the extrusion is worth the momentary distraction. But he keeps his mouth zipped shut, as soon as Rogers contractions passes and he notices what Freddie is doing, the excitement takes over his face.

"Who's playing?" Freddie asks around while he settles the tiles and board onto the coffee table. 

"I'll play with Rog." Brian quickly interjects. His hand resting on the Omegas tense lower back. 

"I play." John says, climbing off the couch as a bundle of nervous energy. "Can I offer anyone some tea?" 

Everyones tea has already been refilled a short moment ago, by him. He seems almost as nervous as Brian. Just less successful in hiding it. 

When he is skittish John likes to be busy. His feet are jittering and his eyes are constantly roaming around for something to do. He's scrubbed the kitchen floor, dusted the furniture and ironed three loads of laundry.

But at this rate they'll run out of tea! 

"Mines still full from two minutes ago. Thanks." Roger grunts, rolling his eyes playfully at the fidgeting Omega.

John pouts, sinking back into the couch with s blush gracing his features.

His back is still undeniably rigid. Brian reaches out to pat his knee. He understands what Johns feeling, hell, Brians heart has been uncontrollably beating against his ribcage for hours. But it's no good for Roger to notice their anxieties.

"Try to relax." Brian smiles, John attempts to return it weakly.

"Veronica, are you playing?" Freddie asks the midwife with a brilliant smile. Trying very hard not to comment on how she's eyeballing poor John in the corner of the couch. "We'll be easy on you."

She smiles at the suggestion. Crouched by the pool that's slowly filling itself with water. 

"I'm afraid I still have some preparations to do, the water needs to be well managed, but you guys go ahead. I might jump in later."

"Your loss." Freddie grins, before he starts dividing the first tiles in groups of threes.

~~~

Roger is taking to the contractions surprisingly well. 

After watching the horrifying birth video Brian had expected similar thrashing, screaming and maybe some cursing aimed at him and his knot for putting Roger in this painful position. 

But instead of the big dramatics, the Omega grows quiet and focused whenever another wave of contraction hits him. 

The only way Brian notices another one has started is because Roger stops talking mid sentence and focuses on his breathing instead. 

Brian rubs his shoulder or the back of his thighs in comfort, trying to be of any use besides taking Rogers turns during Scrabble. 

"You're doing so well, take a deep breath." 

Rogers torso expands obediently. Exhaling loudly through his nose as the contractions sharpen. 

Brian can see the Omega gripping his own thigh hard, suppressing himself from letting the others know how much pain he's in.

The concerned Alpha leans in and offers his own hand instead, he doesn't want Roger to bruise himself. Rogers fingers curls gratefully into his. Squeezing hard while he rides through the pain of another drawn out contraction.

Over the hours they have noticeably become longer and more frequent. Brian is kneeling on the carpet next to Roger, not once having left his side. 

Freddie has won three rounds of Scrabble in a row, but only because everyone else is too occupied with something else to give the game their full attention.

Jim is in the kitchen making everyone breakfast, Brian has 'help-Roger-through-contractions-duty', but John and Veronica are all at fault of distracting each other.

At some point Veronica had managed the pools temperature control and decided to play along with their board game.

She's seated next to John on the couch, who's subconsciously leaning against her side while they half heartedly play. She doesn't comment on his closeness and permanent blush, in fact, she drapes an arm over the back of the couch that resembles her holding him closer towards her.

"Hey lovebirds," Freddie snaps his fingers. "It's your turn."

John sends him a dirty look, and places the words 'IT' on the board without a second thought.

Then, Veronica writes 'FLY'. Neither of them earn a high number of points. 

Neither of the two cares, if their smiles at one another are anything to go by.

"What even is the use of letting you two play?"

Freddie grumbles, before making his own move with an annoyed huff. 'CRACK'. He writes out deadly serious.

"You invited me to play along." Veronica reminds him, while she pulls John closer against her side. His shoulders relax against her, which is a relief for Brian. The poor Omega looked like a porcelain doll just moments ago because of his rigidness. 

"Well, I regret it. Winning doesn't feel as victorious when nobody is really doing their best to beat me!" 

Brian snorts, still massaging his thumbs into the low dips of Rogers spine. "Don't be a brat." 

Then it's his turn for Scrabble, and he writes 'ZYMOTIC'.

"I'm not a brat. I'm simply pointing out that winning without true competitors is meaningless." Freddie scoffs, sipping at his tea. 

John has his head resting on Veronicas shoulder when he moves his last few tiles onto the board. Making a long string of letters.

'BIOCONSTRUCTIONS' 

"If I were to put any effort in my game, I'd win."

He smirks at Freddie's wide eyed bewilderment. Suddenly John is no more points behind.

"That's not fair."

"How is that unfair?" John chuckles. Their voices becoming louder with every second, both trying to overcome the sound of the water-hose filling the pool noisily and the pots and pans Jim is clacking in the kitchen.

"Because you can't just switch strategies like that! There are social rules to this game."

"What are you going on about?" John rolls his eyes. Veronica and Brian have to stifle their laughter at the ridiculous exchange. Not that it would be heard over the deafening noises in the living room. 

"I will not allow you to take this win from me." Freddie reaches out to wipe the board, but John grabs his wrist halfway there. "This is against the rules!"

"Grow up, Fred." 

"I'm not-" 

Everyone in the room shuts up when out of the blue Rogers breaths turn into pained whimpers. 

He hides his face in the yoga ball to drown out some of the noises. His clammy hand tightens around Brians desperately.

Before Brian has the chance to ask what's going on, a loud curse seethes through the room.

"Oh- fuck."

Everyone is watching Roger tense up in unbearable pain. Veronica is the only sensible one getting to her feet and making way to her patient. 

Frankly, she _is_ the professional. 

She shushes him gently. Guiding Brian to press lightly on Rogers lower back, he only then notices how hot Roger is all over. The heat radiating off his sweaty body. Against the plastic ball his face is flushed from the exercise. 

"Where does it hurt?" Veronica dares to ask, while with her own hand she cups the underside of Rogers firm belly to make sense of the baby's current position. 

That's when the irritability set in.

He glances up at her with gritted teeth. "Everywhere!"

Brian suspects he has been suppressing his pain for too long and it all comes boiling over now. 

He is used enough to Rogers outbursts that he doesn't flinch, neither does Veronica. 

But that doesn't mean that Brians heart doesn't clench at the sound of Roger trying to catch his breath while he pants through the pain. 

His eyes shut again and a drawn out whine sets everyone in the room on edge. 

"Ow. Ow. Fuck. Oh it fucking hurts."

When you're being subjected to contractions every two minutes that are only increasing in pain, one is bound to become annoyed. Brian can hardly blame the poor Omega, who seems to be one second away from crying in frustration.

When the contraction finally fades away, Roger slumps weakly against Brians side. Allowing the Alpha to hold him up while he catches his breath. 

Brian drapes an arm over Rogers shoulder while the Omega hides his face in his Mates neck. 

"Is the pool finally full?" He breathes heavily.  
Voice muffled. "I can't bear the fucking sound of the hose anymore. For gods sake my head hurts."

Veronica catches Brians eye and she nods. 

Signaling that it is time for the next phase of Rogers well detailed birth plan. 

~~~

After a short check between his legs, they collectively decide to shift Roger into a more comfortable position. 

They make the couch free for the suffering Omega. Freddie and Brian do the heavy lifting of settling Rogers sideways, hugging his body pillow with headphones over his ears. Playing an old cassette tape of one of the early Beatles albums. 

Roger closes his tired eyes and shoves his face into the pillow. 

A universal sign of 'leave me alone'.

Brian barely dares to kiss his temple before leaning away. 

It goes against every fiber of his being to distance himself from Roger when he's so vulnerable. But he has to respect the space Roger requires after being crowded for a good few hours.

Still, Brian busies himself with checking the temperature of the pool. Staying close to his whimpering Mate by the couch. 

Everyone else had been send away to give Roger a moment of peace. 

Brian gets to his hands and knees to clean up a puddle of unknown fluids on the floor where Roger had been previously kneeling. The Alpha resists gagging while he wipes it up.

In the kitchen, Jim and Freddie are doing the dishes from the breakfast Jim had prepared.

Roger had been too nauseous and irritated to have a single bite of anything. Brian had only managed to get some orange juice into him.

He can hear a hushed discussion going on between the Alpha couple about what the kid will look like.

"I tell you, she'll have blue eyes and thick brown hair."

Jim smiles softly at Freddie- as much as Brian can see. Shaking his head fondly at the slightly shorter man. "That seems genetically unlikely." 

"Well what do you think then?"

"Dark hair and dark eyes. Rogers father and both Brians parents have dark eyes."

Freddie scoffs, flopping Jim playfully with a tea towel. "Nonsense, darling. Roger has got strong genes."

"I'm pretty sure that's now how it works, hm." 

The two of them fall into an easy kiss as they chuckle. Brian turns his head away respectfully.

After a quick glance at his still half dozing Omega on the couch, his eyes land on the rest of the houses entourage outside.

Veronica and John had gone off into the garden for a smoke. Their backs are turned to the living room, but Brian can tell from the lack of distance between the two, something might be going into a positive direction.

When Veronica shifts and blows her smoke away from Johns face, Brian decides he's done spying on his friends' love life. 

They'll have to figure it out on their own.

~~~

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm a bit nervous, I suppose you noticed that." John replies sheepishly. 

Veronica drags her cigarette from her lips to smile at the shorter Omega. Eyes twinkling in the early sunlight. "You do make a lovely cup of tea."

Johns cheeks flush prettily. "Thank you."

They stand together in the sizable garden. Watching over the unkept grass and tulips coloring most of the space up until the white picket fence nobody bothered to paint for years. 

Neither of them regularly smokes. 

But when John mentioned needing some fresh air, Veronica shot up from her seat to follow him under the disguise of a cigarette break.

She _is_ breathtaking. 

With her white uniform hugging her every curve and her hair framing her beautiful round face in a messy bun. Her lips look softer than any feather John had ever laid eyes upon, he has to look away to keep himself from stumbling into her arms. 

It's never been like this before.

His palms are sweaty and he feels wetness pool between his legs and has to clench his thighs together in embarrassment.

How could someone make level-headed John feel this helpless, simply by existing?

A cold breeze makes Veronica shuffle against him with another warm smile. She blows the smoke away from his face politely, despite his own cigarette dangling between his fingers by his side. Long forgotten.

To make matter worse, her unearthly eyes stay locked on his while she turns to face him directly. Making Johns heart beat out of his chest.

"Would you go out on a date with me, some time?" 

There it is.

Johns smile falters, it was quite thrilling for how long it lasted. His eyes fall to his worn unlaced sneakers crushing the damp grass beneath. 

Taking a deep breath- he lets the shame swallow him whole. 

"I am infertile."

He can't look her in the eye as reality sets in. Still he can tell she stands completely frozen next to him. 

".... Right. Do I pick you up here?"

John nearly crushes the cigarette in his hand. He wonders if she's deaf or in denial. 

"It means I can't bear children." 

"I am a midwife. I know the definition of infertility." Veronica out of the blue nudges his chin up. Forcing him to see her brilliant smile once again. "Does Sunday work for you? At six?" 

Mouth agape- a tear nearly slips down Johns cheek. 

"I-... I'd love that." He breathes.

~~~

At around 9 am, Roger becomes restless.

The labor has been dragging on for over 5 hours. Which in theory isn't that long. Most Omegas give birth over a 15+ hours span during their first pregnancy.

But for Roger to experience ever growing pain and pressure for that time felt rather _long_.

He takes short walks around the living room and occasionally wanders the garden on shaky feet, but more and more often he finds himself pausing to grip onto Brian for his dear life, while riding through a contraction. 

Brian wishes he could order Roger to stay put while he's in active labor. But the birth plan had said that moving around would help gravity pull the baby down. 

But the contractions are becoming stronger and stronger.

This time when Rogers breath hitches, he's standing in the doorway facing the kitchen. 

One of his sweaty palms grips onto the doorframe, but Brian can tell he might slip at any moment. His body slightly bend forward to rock through the pain shooting through his entire lower abdomen. 

Brian jumps in to let Roger lean against him instead. The Omegas tired arms wrap around his neck weakly.

"I got you." Brian promises, wrapping his arms loosely around Roger to not irritate him. He kisses Rogers sweaty forehead without hesitation.

The blond lets out a broken moan into Brians shirt. 

Brian can feel the Omegas every bone shudder with the force of the contraction. He's 95% sure Roger is wiping snot and drool on his clothes while he's at it.

Just as Brian wants to suggest moving Roger to sit down, his mate clutches his arms tightly around Brians neck for support.

"Ow, ow, Veronica..." 

Rogers voice comes out higher pitched than ever before. 

On the couch, Jim, John, Freddie and Veronica look up from the television. Done having to pretend to not look at Roger while he and Brian were strolling about the house to trick the baby into coming. 

The midwife quickly makes her way to the couple, to brush Rogers hair away from where its mattered to his scorching forehead.

"Yes dear?" 

Rogers breathing is uncontrollably fast. Brian is afraid he's working himself up into a panic attack. 

While Roger gasps for breath just as the contraction seems to be done, Brian gently draws circles on Rogers bare hips to get him to calm down. The sweating Omega is only wearing one of Brians oversized shirts. Underwear and shorts long forgotten between dilation checks. 

"It's starting to hurt a lot-" Roger pushes away from Brians chest. Face pale greenish. "I'm gonna throw up." 

Before any of the sorts can happen, Veronica grabs a hold of Rogers arm and guides him towards the couch.

"Come on why don't we settle you down? Hm." 

Brian follows with a supportive hand on Rogers back. Absolutely dreading the way Roger walks half bend by the waist- clutching his belly with pained whimpers.

When they arrive, both John and Brian have to help Roger into laying down on his back with his legs spread open wide. Both of them supporting one of his legs while Veronica examines what exactly is going on between them.

Brian and John share a concerned glance when Veronica takes out a medical flashlight and her hand disappears again.

The scrunched up faces Roger makes are unwatchable. Brians heart beats hard against his ribcage. 

It's only 9 am, but it feels like this day has lasted three weeks.

After a short moment and a lot of lewd wet noises, Veronica nods, a generous smile decorating her face. 

"Congratulations, Rog you're fully dilated." 

"Meaning?" Brian prompts, Roger already trying to sit up on his elbows to brace himself for the next contraction that's building low in his abdomen. 

John reaches over to the coffee table to press a cold glass of water to Rogers lips. 

Veronica puts a hand on Rogers knee. Holding intense eye contact with the exhausted Omega.

"When you feel the need to push, say the word and I'll coach you through it." 

_Pushing?!_ Brian blinks at her with wide eyes. 

Roger too, looks a lot less fine all of a sudden. 

"That means it's really beginning now." Brian keeps himself from panicking, but in his mind he counts his breaths to stay calm. "Oh God."

"It's already _really_ begun. Fuck off."

Roger spits out, before desperately reaching out to hold Brians hand as the contraction starts to wash over him. He curls up sideways, knees drawn up to his belly and squeezes down on Brians poor fingers. 

John helpfully pulls Rogers hair in a messy ponytail at the back of his head. Not without sweetly petting the strands away from his face to clear his vision. 

The poor blond struggles to keep his groans down. His teeth grinding hard on each other, jaw clenched. To the point of veins popping on his temple.

Brian and Veronica are equally concerned as they kneel next to the couch watching Roger. 

The contractions have obviously become more powerful and increasingly painful. If the clench of Rogers hand around Brians is anything to go by. 

"Rog," He tries to keep his voice down to not annoy his Mate as he had been warned about before. "You're okay to make a sound, love."

Veronica does the same. Encouraging Roger to let himself go. "Vocalize your pain- scream if you need to. It truly helps."

Freddie is cuddled up next to Jim on the couch opposite of Roger- the singers eyes are teary. 

Jim tries to comfort him, hiding Freddie's face in his shoulder when Roger lets out the first open heartfelt noise of the day.

His arms tremble where they clutch onto Brian or the pillow. The sound came from deep within his primal roots.

"Oh fuck." 

Brian drowns out the sound of Freddie's sniffles By reassuring Roger. Next to him John is becoming emotional too, wiping away a stubborn tear.

"You're doing well, I'm so proud of you." 

He leans in to brush a hand over Rogers ear to prevent him from hearing the others' distress. 

Roger sniffles pitfully. His chest heaving. "Brian..."

"I'm here." The Alpha continues without thinking. His lips brush over Rogers brow, he wonders if it's normal that Omegas grow this warm during the labor. "You're the best."

"It hurts. I don't feel good."

Veronica caresses him too. Carefully rubbing his stomach where its tense with the ongoing contraction. 

"I'm not feeling okay." Roger continues to whine between shallow pants. "Need a bucket."

John quickly passes Brian the bowl before the heaving Omega makes a mess over the floor. Roger leans in over the edge of the couch and throws up into the plastic bin placed before him. 

The awful gagging that follows makes Brians gag reflex work its limits as well. 

This time it's Veronica who holds a glass of water up for Roger to rinse his mouth with after he's done spilling his guts out. Brian can tell Roger is getting worked up from all the people crowding him again.

Alongside the pain becoming increasingly worse. 

"Maybe we should get you into the tub?" Brian suggests in a quiet voice. Still trying to drown out all other sounds with his hand cupping Rogers ear.

Roger spits the water into the bucket. Eyes glassy. 

"It's a good pain relief, right?" Brian glances at Veronica, who nods in agreement.

"It's supposed to be very soothing."

Roger blinks up at them, Brian dabs away the water trickling down his chin with the hem of his shirt. 

"M' do it." The Omega whispers tiredly. 

~~~

It is a whole operation to move Roger into the blowup pool. Freddie and Jim hold onto Rogers arms, while Brian supports his lower back as he lowers himself into a squatting position.

John is momentarily in the pool with him. Hovering behind him to make sure he doesn't slip. 

It's a deeper pool than Brian remembers. Watching Roger sink down on all fours, facing the edge of the pool with Jim and Freddie's support.

The moment his lower body sinks under waters surface, Rogers face goes lacks. 

"Oooh..." He sighs, perching his chin up on the pools edge. "That's nice."

Freddie and Jim let go of his arms when he's steadied on his own limbs. Before Freddie gets up again, he leans in to kiss Rogers blotchy cheek. "I love you, dear."

"I love you too." Roger yawns. Using his now free arms tot dangle over the pools edge. 

Just as Brian thinks Roger is going to nod off, he grabs a fluffy towel and props Rogers head on it, instead of the immediate plastic of the pool. 

He's kneeling on the slippery floor of the pool. His belly floating underneath him. 

"Are you good?" John asks before he steps out of the pool. Standing behind Roger and caressing his wet back lovingly. 

"Yeah."

With one last pat, John climbs out and settles on the couch next to the Alphas to dry up his calfs. 

Brian isn't in the pool yet, but he's already wearing his swimming trunks. 

While the rest of the party sits on the couch watching muted television (or at least pretending to so Roger doesn't feel like he's being exhibited), Brian sits down cross legged by the pool, instead of the television he focuses on his Mate.

After only several seconds Rogers eyes screw shut in pained concentration. 

Brian quietly massaging Rogers scalp to get the Omega to doze between the contractions rippling through him. He can use all the sleep he can get. It is a victory every time Rogers eyes flutter closed and the last exhale of a contraction passes. He rests his head sideways on the towel, softly snoring for a minute until the pain comes back again. 

When Rogers breath quickens and his whimpers become louder, Brian makes sure to praise him lightly and distract him from the others anxiously watching him. 

It takes only an hour for Rogers quiet whimpers to turn into a full blown moan. 

Not the sexual kind. 

When suddenly Roger splashes in the water to sit upright and spread his legs further- 

"Ow, fuck. I need to push. I need to push." He splutters loudly.

Brian jumps awake as well. Heart going haywire in his chest. As Roger actually braces himself to push the baby out.

Too caught up in the shock, Freddie is the one to help roll Roger into the appropriate position to start pushing, while Brian still blinks into space with wide shocked eyes.

Veronica is off the couch and by Rogers side in a millisecond too. 

She perches one of Rogers legs up on the pools edge to see the progress between his legs. 

Nodding, she squeezes his knee. "That's the head at the entrance. Push hard throughout your next contractions, rest in between them and I'll remind you to breathe." 

"Okay. Fuck, okay."

Brian recovers partly from the initial shock. He sits upright behind Roger, offering one of his hands for Roger to clutch. Using the other one to massage the back of his neck. 

When another contractions hits, Roger doesn't even attempt to silence himself anymore. 

Maybe at this point with the baby's head pushing at the entrance, silence wouldn't have been possible anyway. 

Brian can see every muscle of Rogers body tense up under the waters surface. 

The high pitched whine that follows comes from deep within Roger core, "Its coming, it's coming." 

His eyes screw shut while he pushes- feet flat on the surface of the pool to balance himself. 

"That's it." Brian kisses his collarbone. "Doing amazing." 

Roger shudders uncontrollably, for a full minute his entire body is tense as a bow and his face goes red with extrusion, until the contraction disappears again and he slumps back into the tub. 

His neck rests on the edge so he can peer up at Brian. 

Roger is still attempting to catch his breath, clutching Brians hand to his chest to urge the Alpha closer. 

Brian obediently follows and presses his lips to Rogers sweaty forehead. 

Labor truly is a workout. 

He sweetly squeezes Rogers hand back to reassure him of his presence. He isn't too sure how much of his face Roger can read through his hazy eyes- without his glasses. 

Brian can feel Rogers heart going absolutely haywire in his chest. So he nuzzles the Omegas cheek calm him down.

"Want me to come in there with you for the next one?" 

Roger nods, managing a small smile. 

"Please."

~~~

This is exactly where Brian had feared ending up at.

Settled behind Roger in the tub, with the Omegas back supported by Brians chest. His red but beautiful face hiding sideways into Brians warm neck.

The Alphas legs keep Rogers spread open for Veronica to continue monitor process. 

If one would have asked Brian two days ago what he would imagine feeling when Roger is literally pushing the baby out, while clutching onto Brian for support- the fearful Alpha would have responded with terror mixed with a sprinkle of disturbance.

But now, in the moment, with Rogers sweaty hand curled against his. Brian feels oddly at peace.

Everything fits like a puzzle.

The water is warm, but not hot enough for Brian to start sweating. Roger is heavy, but nothing the loving Alpha can't handle.

Freddie is on the phone with their parents, calling Ruth and Harold, Grandma and his own family to let them know the baby will be born likely before 3 pm in the afternoon. 

He loves being the one to bring the news. All smiles and: "Guess what?!" Every two minutes.

Jim is off taking pictures of them from all sorts of angles per Freddie's request. Looking only mildly uncomfortable with it-

In the meantime John is refilling warm water into the pool, but also occasionally dipping a cold cup over Rogers red face. 

And Rog- poor Roger...

The contractions went from painful to dreadful. Luckily, Roger has found a new source of energy.

Anger.

"Brian." The Omega breathes. Chest puffing out with every inhale.

Brian lays his chin on Rogers shoulder to lean in to hear the whispering Omega better. "Yes?" 

"I'm going to cut off your dick. Then I'm going to glue it back on so I can cut it off again." 

That's all he manages to utter out before another contraction takes his concentration away. Eyes screwing shot and voice shooting up two octaves higher.

Brian kisses Rogers rosy cheek. "Let's get this done first, okay?"

"You're not off the hook." He grits hit teeth hard. His jaw muscles clench so tightly, Brian can tell it'll cause a headache. "Oh fucking hell."

~~~

"I'm never having sex again." Roger whispers darkly, when they've come to realize that the contractions are less than a minute apart. 

Fat hot tears are streaming down his beautiful face and disappear in the droplets of sweat gathering on his chest. 

"It's just not worth it." Roger sniffles, allowing Freddie to wipe the tears away with his thumb so he is not completely blind. "I can't... I just can't." 

"Luckily you've had enough sex for a lifetime." John jokes- but it falls on deaf ears as Roger cries out on a new contraction. 

Brian braces the shuddering blond. Every fiber of his being straining to inch the baby out. Millimeter per milliliter.

This time though, Veronicas eyes widen and she gasps.

"Roger. Bear down in small controlled pushes. I don't want you to tear."

"I- what?" He asks breathlessly while the contraction is still coursing through him. Brian wants him to stop talking and instead concentrate on how he's bend over with pain. "Tearing?"

Veronica hushes him. Like the others kneeled by the pools edge, her hand presses his thigh further open. 

"The head is almost out!" 

Brian can tell she's not exaggerating by the steady blood trickling into the pool water. And the amount of power Roger gathers to bear down after hours of contractions.

Everyone shuffles closer around the pool, completely forgetting not to crowd the Omega.

Not that Roger has the energy to focus on that now.

"It burns." Roger sobs. His chest heaving with every exhale. "Hurts so much." 

"You can do this." Brian tries to keep the spirits up. He rubs Rogers incredibly tensed up belly with the hand that's currently not being crushed. "You're so strong. You can do this." 

"I don't know, Bri."

John offers Roger a hand to squeeze as well. The crying Omega takes a slippery hold of it.

"I'm tearing. It doesn't fit."

"You're not tearing, Roger. I promise." Veronica sympathizes. Her hand still keeping Rogers thigh spread open unnaturally far. 

"There's so much blood." He cries. Legs shaking with the force.

"Don't look at that, Darling." Freddie tuts, turning Rogers face away to instead nuzzle Brians neck. The Omega complies with a pitiful sniffle. "No need to worry about that now."

"Just concentrate on what you're doing. Listen to Veronica."

Brian advices in a soft tone. His lips brushing over the shell of Rogers pink ear.

"Okay- oh. Fuck! Fuck!"

Roger goes from slightly relaxed to absolutely rigid. Next to him, Johns eyes bawl out when he feels the first force of Rogers grip on his hand. 

Brian gets the full load too. Having Roger use him as a pillow as well as having Roger directly scream into his ear.

On the next push there's a distinctive popping sound- Roger gasps loudly and Veronica announces the head is out. "You're doing amazing. It's out. The head is out now."

Roger is openly weeping now. 

He barely has any time between contractions anymore. All he can do is continuously bear down, until he's gone out of breath.

Freddie occasionally reaches over wipe away his sweat away from his forehead. Jim too, is fanning Roger with a fan they got from Japan, but he's straining himself to the extreme and none of their efforts truly work.

"It hurts. It hurts. It hurts."

Roger is shaking his head hard. Panic rising in his voice.

Brian begs he doesn't glance down to see half his baby sticking out and the blood curling in the clear water.

"Please make it stop. I can't." He cries, before having to bear down again. Eyes screwed shut.

The sheer pain in Rogers eyes makes Brians' water. He can tell it has the same effect on the others in the room. Freddie is openly crying, letting a sniffling Jim wipe his tears. John too, can't keep his emotions at bay.

It's not easy to see someone you love so dearly suffer to such great lengths. Brian has never felt so helpless in his life.

He pushes a loose strand of hair behind Rogers ear. Carefully showing his support by whispering him soft encouragements.

"You've come so far, Rog. You are going to have our baby so soon. Look how close you are."

On cue, Veronica wrestles Rogers hand out of Brians iron grip, to feel his baby's head between his legs. She pulls Roger forward until his hand makes contact with the baby’s head. To firsthand feel the progress he'a made today. 

"Feel that?" 

Rogers breath hitches in his throat. "That's them."

"Yes, Brian is right. You're incredibly close." Veronica smiles, her cheeks the only ones in the room that aren't wet with tears. "You've almost got the shoulders out too."

"How many more?" Roger swallows thickly. He leans back against Brians chest with a grunt. "I- I can't." 

"Yes you can." They all say in unison. 

Making everyone in the room chuckle. Albeit Roger doing so completely out of breath, before he bears down for the next contraction.

~~~

"This is the final push now, Roger. Give me everything you have." 

Roger is beyond the realm of communication now. All he does is brace himself for the next push.

Then Veronicas eyes lock on Brians. _Fuck_. 

"Brian you will catch the baby." 

All eyes are on him. Except for Rogers, who's are squeezed closed. 

Brians heart hammers in his ribcage. Every nerve in his body prickles with excitement as much as terror of messing up. 

"Are you with me?" Veronica prompts loudly over the sound of Rogers building cry of pain.

Brian swallows thickly. Straightening his back and getting his hand ready to grab the baby as soon as they emerge into the world. 

"Yes. I'm ready."

Veronica nods proudly.

Next to him, Freddie and John huddle in for the birth as well. Nearly squishing Roger and Brians heads together in progress.

Roger is too busy bracing his feet flat onto the pools bottom to be bothered. He inhales sharply to have gather oxygen for this final push.

His hair is completely wet with water and sweat. His entire body is red with heat and two trails of tears stream down his blotchy cheeks.

Jim stands a few feet away with Freddie's camera. Ready to capture the exact moment. 

"Ah- ah!"

Roger throws his head back in utter agony. His cry makes the walls rattle and the full body shudder makes water spill over the edge of the pool, onto their friends or the floors.

Not that Brian cares.

His eyes are glued on the spot between Rogers legs where Veronica is helping pull the baby out of the sobbing Omega.

The second that the baby comes into the world with a wet squelch, the pool water goes completely red with blood gushing out of Roger. 

Brian isn't even thinking when he reaches between Rogers legs to grab a hold of their fragile baby. He is on automatic pilot as he brings the poor dear to the surface, supporting both their back and neck.

"Oh my God." He gasps. Eyes sparkling. "Oh my God."

The kid is slippery and purple, their head is still deformed and there's fluids stuck on its skin that Brian doesn't want to know or care about. 

It's thrashing and kicking, Brians shaky hands need Veronicas guidance to push the baby into Rogers arms.

He isn't sure who's sobbing louder, Roger or the baby- who immediately began to scream the second they came in contact with Rogers warm skin.

The Omega wraps his exhausted arms around his child to cradle the poor thing against his chest.

"Shh. I got you. I got you baby." 

Brian lets out a wet sob. Supporting Rogers arms with his so the blond can slump against Brians chest weakly. Brian is grateful to carry his weight and his child's.

The umbilical cord is still attached to both Roger and the baby. But nobody is in a hurry to cut it.

"You were right John." Brian grins through his tears, not once do his eyes stray from the crying, curled up being against Rogers bare chest. "It's a baby boy. Our little Alpha."

Out of the blue, Freddie perches Rogers glasses onto his nose, saying, "Now you can actually see your baby, dear."

"Thank you." Roger weeps while he hikes the baby higher to rest his head on the Omegas shoulder. Little bum sticking out. He blinks at his baby, before turning to Brian. "He's beautiful."

"He's so small." John adds in awe. 

Brian has to admit, he's never seen a human being this small. His curled up hands and adorable feet wiggling in the cold. 

John continues to lean in and pet the baby's crown with tender fingers. 

Both the Omegas gasp at the same time both realizing at the same time. "He's got curls in his hair."

Brian leans over Rogers shoulder to check- and sure enough. The baby's head is adored with a tuft of dark hair, drying up in tiny familiar curls.

"He's- he's so beautiful."

Roger bites his lip on a grin when the poor baby finally stops sobbing until his face goes red.

Somewhere opposite of them, Jim snaps a picture. 

"Breastfeeding first or placenta?" The exhausted Omega asks Veronica, while he slides further into the tub. Only just keeping the newly born baby from touching the blood tainted cooling water. 

She is smiling like a loon too. Shaking her head.

"Enjoy your baby first. You worked hard enough for it." 

Brians heartbeat is finally slowing down, he calmly watches Roger angle the baby's head towards his nipple. The Alpha supports Rogers elbows to make the movement possible.

The baby at first helplessly mouths at the area. Eyes screwed shut with unamusement. 

Roger keeps his head in place patiently, until the hungry lips wrap around the prize. And his squishy face goes slack with realization he's getting fed.

Brian proudly kisses Rogers wet cheek. 

"I love you."

The Omega yawns- before grinning back. "I love you too." 

They all patiently watch the baby suckle and unclench his hand experimentally around a strand of Rogers hair that came loose from his pony tail. 

Except for Freddie of course, who looks ready to burst with anticipation. 

"And..." His grin spreads from cheek to cheek as he tickles the baby's tiny foot. "What is his name?" 

Roger looks up at the Alpha, still holding the nursing baby close against him while he makes brief eye contact with every single person present in the room. 

He grins, eyes wide and awake despite his extreme exhaustion.

"Everyone, meet Atlas Hendrix May." 

“Oh...” 

"Great. I hate it."

"Atlas? You must be kidding me, dear."

But Roger proudly continues to beam. Having sat on the name for too long to be bullied out of it now. 

Brian must say, the pouty thing sure looks like an Atlas to him.

He nuzzles his face in Rogers neck, kissing the soft spot where the collarbone meets the neck. 

Never before in his life has Brian felt so much love and awe for anyone before. And Roger is the person he's privileged to spend the rest of his life with. To raise a baby with.

"I love you so much."

Roger is perfect. Perhaps not in the eye of society or the greater culture, but to Brian, with his goofy grin and tear stained face, there's nothing less flawless.

"I love you too." The Omega smiles back at him, cradling the baby protectively, against his still heaving chest. "You gave me the greatest gift in life."

Brian tenderly brushes away a tear from underneath Rogers glasses, smiling.

"Let's have many more."

"Shut the fuck up."

~~~

“She has a funny nose.”

Roger wakes up to the sound of a soft gasp- and a small elbow accidentally nudging his tender side. 

“You can’t say that, Jo!” 

The young girl huffs. Roger still has his eyes closed, but he can imagine Johanna crossing her arms over her chest defensively. “I can say whatever I want.”

“I want to hold the new baby now.” 

“Be gentle-“

Two new voices enter the conversation. One of his sweet five year old girl, and the other of his beloved Mate. 

Roger suspects all his children have made their way into his and Brians bedroom. If the dips and bouncing on the mattress is anything to go by. 

He tries to stay quiet and hopefully fall back asleep again. 

Everything is still unbearably sore. The ice pack wrapped in a cloth between his legs isn’t numbing all the pain that comes with labor. Each and every muscle in his body aches and groans. And he feels like he hasn’t slept in two weeks. 

“It’s still my turn!” Little Zae all but shrieks. “Papa said it was my turn!”

“You’re hogging her. She’s our sister too.”

“Give her to me!”

The bedding rustles with restless children squirming about. If Brian doesn’t step in soon, they’ll have a crying baby on their hands. 

Just as Roger debated on stepping in, Brians authoritative, but calm voice breaks through their childish strive for the new baby’s attention. 

“Guys, she’s not even a day old. She is very delicate now, see.”

Roger feels the bed dip where all the kids lean in to see the newest May’s slack face. 

“She’s so tiny...” Mercury whispers. Roger bites back a smile.

“Don’t say that to your Dad, he wouldn’t agree.” Brian replies with a playful tone. “But you’re right, because she’s small, you have to treat her delicately.” 

She’s been sound asleep for a couple of hours now. Soon she’ll be begging for some milk and cuddles from her Omega father. 

But for now, Brian has managed to distract the herd from destruction. And they’re all quietly watching.

Roger listens to the calming silence and feels safe with the warmth of his children’s energetic bodies beside him. His abused body is sinking back into the pillows tucked around him. He almost finds himself dozing off again in the short moment of relaxation. 

He always forgets how tiring giving birth is, until he gets to do it again. Even though he’s done it 5 times before. 

Just as the world around him drowns out, Mae begins to sniffle. Roger can tell she’s on the brink of some impressive crocodile tears. 

“B-but, you said it was my turn after Zae.”

“Great,” Atlas huffs, sitting plastered against Rogers side as per usual. “Are you gonna cry again?” 

“Don’t be mean.” Mercury chastises. 

_God_. Pretending-to-sleep time is almost over. 

“Kids, hush it down please.” 

Brian tries- Roger can tell he is desperately trying to juggle the older ones by allowing them to hold Saralina, while also trying not to exclude the younger kids. 

It’s a miracle their toddler hasn’t made a fuss yet. Asleep in the corner of the room.

But it is no use trying to calm the younglings down when their children are high on the cookies they have baked with Freddie, combined with the excitement of a new sibling in the house. 

“But when is it my turn?!”

“You’re waking dad up!”

“You will too!” 

Roger sighs. 

It takes all his willpower to climb up into a sitting position. Every bone in his body cries out in protest. 

His arms are positively shaking, luckily, before Roger lets out a peep, sweet little Atlas leans over to prop a fluffy pillow behind Rogers back. 

He is unable to do much more than twist his neck. And even that hurts. Brian has to support his arms when he needs to breastfeed- or use to toilet for that matter. 

Lucky for Roger, his firstborn has a keen eye for noticing when Roger could use some extra support. 

“Hey kid.” Roger smiles up at him, eyes only half open.

Atlas grins back- his wonderful blue eyes twinkling as he is always eager to please his dad and protect him, the little Alpha he is. 

“Hi dad.”

“Did we wake you up?” Johanna interjects from the foot of the bed. She scrambles up until she’s between Rogers legs, though careful not to touch him or the tender areas under the blanket. “Sorry!”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” 

Roger signed up for (most of) his kids. He glances over Atlas’ shoulder to see the rest of the clan gathered around Brian and the new baby. 

Zae and Mae are seated between Brians legs, the baby half resting on their chests but safely supported by Brians arms, wrapped around his two children. 

Poor Mercury sits wedged between Atlas, Brians shoulder and the headboard. It looks rather uncomfortable, but he smiles down at the baby nonetheless.

The last of their children is taking her nap in the corner of the room in her crib. Snoring soundly. 

“Allowing all of them on the bed at the same time, probably wasn’t the best idea.”

Brian looks back at Roger- his eyes sunken and tired. Roger doesn’t even want to know the state he’s in himself. Quite bad if his children’s cautiousness to climb and cuddle him are anything to consider.

“It’s okay. I started to miss you all anyway.”

His voice is hoarse from screaming and crying. He weakly opens his arms for Johanna and Atlas to cuddle against his sides.

The two of them eagerly settle in for a well deserved hug. Still extremely careful not to jab him with their elbows or knees. 

He kisses Atlas’ forehead, smiling. “Did you have fun at uncle Freddie’s house?”

“Yes!” Mercury eagerly replies before Atlas has a chance to reply for himself, taking Johannas previous spot between Rogers legs. “Uncle Jim finger painted with us.”

This time it was Freddie and Jim watching the kids while Roger was giving birth. While John was present for support. Next time they’ll probably switch it around again, the children adore their uncles equally. 

“And I made cookies.” Johanna nods solemnly. 

Roger wishes he could push a stray curl away from her forehead, but he can’t find the energy to lift his arm again. “Did you leave some for me?” 

“Of course! And also some for the baby. I know she can’t eat it herself, I am not stupid- but you can eat it and then give it to her through breastfeeding!”

Both Roger and Brian swallow back a chuckle at the suggestion. She’s always been oddly bright.

“That’s brilliant.” He yawns. Every muscle in his body tenses up with the movement.

Brian leans over Atlas’ shoulder to kiss Rogers forehead. Feeling his Omega shake all over.

“You okay?”

He smiles through the pain. He has to- knowing full well his eldest are watching him like a hawk. 

Why all of his children turned out to be Alphas will always be a statistic mystery to him.

“I will be.” Roger promises, before nudging Atlas and Johanna with his shoulder. “Hey, which one of you is fetching me some tea and the cookies you made at Freds house?”

“Me!” 

“I will!”

“No wait- I can do it.”

“Race you!” 

First Johanna and her twin Mercury climb out of bed to rush towards the kitchen. Atlas follows, much more careful with jostling the bed or Roger, but as soon as his feet hit the carpet he bolts out the door.

Then, when Brian lifts the newborn baby out of the younger kids’ touch, they quickly scramble to follow and mimic their older siblings happy shrieking down the stairs.

The two parents silently listen for tiny feet stomping down the stairway like elephants. 

Happy laughter and playful banter colors the quiet walls of their echoing house. 

Roger lets his body slide sideways, until his head rests on Brians shoulder. Still supported by his pillows against the headboard.

He peers down at Brians chest, where his babygirl is a little less red and crushed up.

“This one might actually look like me.”

Brian chuckles, cradling her closer to his chest for Roger to have a better look. “I don’t know, Love, her nose is much like mine.”

“Well, Johanna has just informed me that she thinks it’s a funny nose.” 

This time Brian leans in to kiss Rogers puffy cheek. “As long as it’s my funny nose, I don’t care.”

“You know, I’ll continue to have children until one comes out remotely resembling me.”

Roger sighs. 

Deep inside he doesn’t really care, each and every child he’s had is utterly perfect in their own way. Interesting enough, they’re all miniature versions of Brian. Albeit some with slightly different hair textures.

And deep blue eyes. 

“I’m happy to have a million more baby’s with you.” Brian- the absolute sap has tears standing in his eyes, while showing Roger their newborns soft face. “Look at her. She’s perfect.”

Roger does as he’s told. 

His eyes lazily shift down to watch his daughter. His beautiful Saralina. Who only a few hours ago was still happily living inside of him.

Unlike Brian, Roger can’t wipe away the tears that threaten to fall.

He’s allowed to be emotional. He’s just given birth, all kinds of hormones are rushing through him and he’s in a considerable amount of pain.

“She’ll fit right in.” Roger decides on saying. “I wish I could hold her.”

Brian raises an eyebrow. “I can hand her over if you-”

Roger shakes his head, though slowly. “I’m too tired.” He yawns again- his muscles cry out with every small movement he makes. Even swallowing makes Rogers nerves prickle.

He sighs, sinking lower against Brians side until he’s half laying down. Using the Alpha as a pillow. “Hold her for me.”

“That’s exactly what I’m doing.”

Soft lips kiss his brow. Loving hands wrap the blanket around Rogers exhausted body.

It’s good that he’s not holding the baby. Every finger on his hand is numb and his mind is halfway across dreamland by the time Roger realizes he’s falling asleep.

Downstairs he can hear the children running and giggling about. Their happiness radiating through the walls.

In the corner of the room the toddler is sound asleep-

Across the street John is visiting Freddie and Jim to update them on how the birth went. Sipping their afternoon tea and going through pictures to finish another Scrapbook again. Perhaps opening a bottle of champagne to celebrate, while Veronica rests up as well after coaching Roger all day. 

It’s always a hurricane of emotions and events when the Mays are having yet another baby.

Beside him, Brian is a solid rock. As he has been since the coming of Atlas. 

And so he will continue to be for many years to come.

Roger isn’t sure how he manages it, but the overwhelming feeling of unconditional love overtakes him. And after all these years, he’a never meant it more. 

“I love you.”

Just before darkness swallows him into unconsciousness. Brian chuckles, and two warm lips brush over Rogers.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I cried a little when I uploaded this.
> 
> What a roller coaster it has been! Wow! I first of all want to thank each and every one of my amazing readers. I see people who are so incredibly loyal, I know who you are and you are what inspires me to write thousands of words every single day. I love my regular readers, commenting every week. I love the crazy people who binge read this monster of a fic.
> 
> You people are the heart and soul of fanfiction. The people who comment and appreciate the craft. I appreciate and love you. You help me write this.
> 
> So what now? You may ask.
> 
> \- I have the Poly Queen week and Joger week coming along.   
> \- I will be writing a Sleeping on the sidewalk sized fic about Roger suffering in a very abusive relationship and a certain group of men coming to help him out of it.  
> \- More chapters on You and I.  
> \- Oneshots for this piece.   
> \- Many and many more.
> 
> For the very last time: let me know what you thought in the comments. I love you. Each and every one of you. How odd that we’ve made it so far together! Wow. 
> 
> It was a great honor to write this for you all. I’ve had sleepless nights and lots of crying over this. And I can proudly say that this is my baby. It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> WOW you made it to the end!  
> \- TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AHHH, leave a comment please be a doll and leave a comment for me tell me what you think. It keeps my creative juices flowing  
> \- Please check out my tumblr: @emmaandorlando where I answer questions, prompts, keep you updated on the new chapters and make mood boards.  
> \- THANK YOU FOR READING DEAR. I love you if you leave a comment and let me know if you want more xxx


End file.
